Enemy Mine
by tavis-rock
Summary: un mundo maravilloso con seres repugnantes, asi es el la tierra, pero aun entre toda la multitud puedo encontrar a personas maravillosas por las que vale la pena pelear... mientras sigas teniendo esa sonrisa en tu rostro, no tendre miedo de seguir pelando para protegerte Nozomi. NozoEri NicoMaki y KotoUmi
1. Chapter 1 Fuego en el cielo

**hola gente me extrañaron? bueno pues aqui les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrio al ver una parejita en especial de un anime muy muy famoso, espero que capte su atencion este fic todo raro :3 y que les guste aunque sea poquito.**

 **cabe mensionarles que este fic tendra distintos tipos de narracion y que la pareja principal es NozoEri y las secundarias pero no menos importantes NicoMaki y KotoUmi :3**

 **aquel que adivine a que pareja me refiero, escribire un One-shot de la pareja que quiera (cualquier anime) solo que me pase los nombres, promosion invalida para oiseas xD**

 **sin mas que disfruten y muchas gracias por leer :D**

* * *

La tierra…un hermoso planeta, uno que sorprende cada día a los que lo habitan, aquel que ofrece bellas vistas y paisajes que solo el mismo puede otorgar, sin embargo, se sabe bien que no estamos solos…. Existen tantos mundos desconocidos haya fuera, en ese existencial infinito…. Pero ¿habrá vida en ese infinito?... la hay, definitivamente la hay, al menos eso pensaba Toujou Nozomi, una chica cualquiera que amaba mirar las constelaciones todas las noches.

Nozomi era estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria y vivía en los más tranquilos barrios de Tokio, sin embargo a pesar de ser una chica dulce, linda y algo traviesa no tenía muchas amistades, todos preferían mantenerse lejos de ella, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, era diferente y por ello solo tenía un par de amigas con las que podía estar en paz y podía confiar en ellas.

.

-señorita Toujou, ¿está escuchándome?- aquella voz molesta la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola retirar su mirada de la ventana por la que observaba.

-dígame profesor- respondió dedicando una cálida sonrisa.

-podría decirnos que opina del último viaje a la luna, estamos comentando el proyecto de final trimestral sobre astronomía- repitió aquel hombre a Nozomi y esta solo pensó deductivamente.

-podría decirse que el gobierno norteamericano miente ante lo que sucedió realmente ya que no se asegura concretamente la razón del porque dejaron de enviar hombres a la luna, tal vez encontraron algo que no les gusto ver- dijo ella tomándole el pelo a aquel hombre.

-¿podría explicarse?- hablo el profesor algo confuso a aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué tal si encontraron una forma de vida superior? Una forma de vida que succiona cerebros Seria genial si así fuera- dijo despreocupadamente la joven causando un suspiro resignado de aquel maestro acostumbrado a las rarezas de la chica.

Antes de poder protestar el timbre de termino de clases se hizo sonoro liberando de un posible regaño a Nozomi quien salió casi triunfal de aquel salón topándose con su mejor amiga que salía con mala cara justo en el aula de al lado.

-Nicocchi! Que cara tan fea tienes- dijo Nozomi saludando a Nico y esta solo frunció más el ceño.

-que grosera eres! Yo no me burlo de tus dos grandes melones- respondió al insulto de Nozomi.

-sí que lo haces, todo el tiempo, pero no me refería a eso, digo que tienes mala cara, ¿problemas con química?- respondía Divertida Nozomi a Nico y esta solo suspiro cansada.

-no me puedo entender con ella todavía, es tan difícil-refunfuño la pelinegra como si fuese una niña enojada.

-es muy fácil, pronto le encontraras el gusto-dijo Nozomi a Nico y esta solo refunfuño más.

Comenzaron a caminar juntas fuera de la escuela, cuando un mensaje llego al celular de Nico y esta rápidamente lo miro.

-es Iori, quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta por las orillas del bosque- decía emocionada Nico y Nozomi solo se limitó a mirarla como si fuese a darle un regaño.

-Nicocchi, ya es el tercer chico de este mes, ¿de verdad no has aceptado salir con ninguno de ellos? Siguen llegando como moscas y tú no te limitas a darle el sí a alguno- dijo aquello Nozomi sin vergüenza alguna al contrario de la pelinegra que se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué importa? Solo son breves citas, pasamos el rato y se acabó no es como si me besara con ellos, ya te lo dije ¿no? No me tomaría ninguna relación en serio porque no vale la pena, tanto tu como Umi son unas entrometidas- respondía Nico a la mayor con tono irritado y esta solo rio.

-eres toda una rompe corazones, pero un día de estos te llegara alguien que no querrás que se vaya y te enamoraras de verdad- decía con total seguridad Nozomi a Nico y esta solo desvió la mirada.

-al menos hago algo para pasar el rato, tu solo te quedas en casa mirando las estrellas esperando a encontrar a un ovni o que un chico te caiga del cielo- decía aquello en broma Nico y Nozomi rio ante el comentario.

-mi único amor son las constelaciones, además también paso tiempo contigo, con Umi-chan, con Kotori-chan y Honoka-chan, no es pérdida de tiempo ¿vez?- respondía Nozomi a la menor mientras continuaba caminando- además, si algún día pensara en estar con alguien, esa persona debería ser parecida a mí, para nunca pelear- respondía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-dudo que alguien tan raro como tu pertenezca a este mundo- dijo Nico y Nozomi solo rio otra vez.

-bueno, aquí me despido Nicocchi, que te la pases bien, y no olvides comprar condones- decía Nozomi en broma para molestar a Nico lo cual frunció el ceño.

-Idiota pervertida! Ya te dije que no are nada sucio- término con aquella conversación Nico marchándose y dejando que Nozomi continuara con su camino.

Nozomi llego a su casa donde vivía sola al igual que Nico ya que sus padres eran empresarios y andaban de un lugar a otro trabajando, escasas veces las visitaban, faltaban unas horas más antes de que ocurriera la puesta de sol que siempre observaba, y este le daría paso a las estrellas que tanto amaba ver, por lo que decidió comenzar con sus deberes escolares para tener la noche libre.

.

En un lugar de aquel infinito fuera del sistema solar de la tierra daba lugar a una demoledora guerra entre dos mundos, una que ha arrasado con miles de vidas de aquellas razas con dotes extraordinarios. Dotes que sin duda atemorizarían a cualquier humano.

Una guerra entre criaturas que podrían pasar por seres humanos gracias a su apariencia casi igual a excepción de que la raza más peligrosa era capaz de controlar cualquier elemento puro, con luminosos ojos de colores extravagantes, colmillos como signo de bestialidad y furia y una larga cola que les servía como una tercera mano. Y por otro lado la segunda raza con una gran inteligencia de largos y dorados cabellos, tenían poderosas alas que creaban ondas tan fuertes como tornados, estas y otras habilidades que compartían ambas razas entre ellas como la fuerza y velocidad inimaginable de la que ambos estaban dotados.

Una guerra entre la raza Aliz y la raza Elemtum.

.

-¡estamos siendo atacados por esas sucias aves!- exclamo un perteneciente a la armada de los Elemtum dando aviso a la líder, hija del rey de la raza.

-deben estar buscando a esa chica, escuchen no duden en matarlos a todos, no quiero a ninguno vivo, somos superiores!- decía aquella chica de rojos cabellos con completo orgullo.

Tras sus palabras los muros de aquel cuartel fueron embestidos por soldados de los Aliz que venían a liberar a una de sus líderes atrapada por los Elemtum.

-Nishikino! Están entrando a la colmena!- dijo uno de ellos a la chica que tan pronto escucho aquello se impulsó con gran fuerza y salió disparada al cielo en dirección a la parte líder de su palacio, donde aquella chica Aliz estaba resguardada por el rey.

- _no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi padre-_ se dijo a si misma aquellas palabras tras de un poderoso golpe que logro romper el muro de aquella cúpula, se encontró con aquellos seres con alas tratando de romper la puerta de seguridad donde la líder se encontraba prisionera y su padre, estaba mal herido a un costado de estos.

-¡malditos! ¡No se la llevaran!-dijo y tras esto observando el fuego que iluminaba de una antorcha los costados del trono, lo atrajo hacia sí misma manipulándolo y usándolo contra ambos Aliz, aquella raza que temía a las llamas.

-¡cuidado!- exclamo uno de ellos moviéndose rápidamente y esquivando aquel furioso ataque de fuego impactando al otro, este rompió el muro de contención de aquella líder dejándola libre y tan pronto esto ocurrió trato de ayudar a su compañero restante.

-no perdonare que uses fuego para matar a los míos- dijo la líder embistiendo a golpes a la pelirroja que era atacada por ambos seres alados, con un movimiento rápido sujeto al varón con aquella larga cola y lo azoto repetidas veces contra el piso dejándolo fuera de combate. Y una vez hecho esto como burla lo arrojo en dirección a la joven líder que la miraba algo petrificada.

-su sucia sangre está manchando mi cuerpo….. No quiero matarte, así que es tu turno de volver a la capsula…. Erikchica- dijo con voz seria la pelirroja y la rubia solo miraba con impotencia y dolor a su compañero desfallecido.

Cegada por el odio miro al herido rey a sus espaldas que trataba de levantarse y casi obligada por el pánico decidió lo peor…. Dejarlo fuera de combate para poder huir.

-Nishikino! Mátala!... Si escapa su armada volverá contra la cuidad!- dijo el rey con dolor mientras insistía en intentar levantarse para impedir el paso de la rubia.

-como quieras padre- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja y caminando desafiante comenzó a acercarse.

-¡No moriré, no en tus tiranas manos!- grito y tan pronto pudo aprovecho ser más rápida que la pelirroja y con su mano golpeo la cabeza del rey, dándole un golpe mortal que lo hizo caer de lleno al suelo, pero…. Pudo escapar.

-¡padre!- exclamo la pelirroja sin haberlo previsto y corrió instintivamente hacia el que comenzaba a ser rodeado por una gran mancha de sangre… sangre caliente y color carmín.

-Nishikino…ve… tras ella…..- dijo con voz débil mientras la pelirroja solo tomaba su mano y luchaba por no llorar.

-pero tu….- trato de decir pero su padre volvió a interrumpirla.

-hazlo…. Por mi…..recuérdalo…. somos…-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, pues tras cerrar sus ojos todo movimiento en el ceso.

-…conquistadores…..somos conquistadores….- dijo ella en un susurro y tan pronto soltó la mano de su padre se incorporó mirando aquel hoyo en el muro por donde la Aliz había escapado, en un impulso salió disparada por los cielos nuevamente llena de furia y sed de venganza contra esa chica.

Una persecución a velocidad luz acababa de empezar.

.

Nico estaba esperando por aquel chico frente a un parque, sabía que el la recogería ahí en su auto para ir a donde habían planeado aunque pensaba que tal vez no sería buena idea, ya que cerca de aquel bosque podrían pasar muchas cosas…..muchas.

-Nico-chan! Por aquí- escucho aquella vos tras el sonido de un clac son, su cita había llegado.

-tardaste en venir Iori- dijo aquello al chico castaño que solo le dedico una sonrisa apenada.

-lo siento pase a comprar algunas cosas antes, estoy seguro que las necesitaremos- dijo el con voz seductora mientras Nico se acercaba a abrir la puerta de su auto para entrar.

-ya te dije que no tendré sexo contigo, solo vamos a dar un paseo- dijo ella con tono molesto y el chico solo suspiro.

-bien bien, esperare a que tú quieras hacerlo… o que por lo menos me des un beso- finalizo vencido y puso en marcha su auto en dirección a los bosques.

Nico no estaba segura del porque pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que algo en especial ocurriría esa noche, no sabía exactamente qué pero…algo, algo pasaría.

.

Nozomi por fin terminaba de hacer sus deberes y comenzaba a prepararse para comenzar a mirar el atardecer que le daría paso a las constelaciones que tanto amaba ver.

 _-dudo que alguien tan raro como tu pertenezca a este mundo-_

Recordó repentinamente las palabras de Nico y se quedó mirando la puesta de sol.

-seria fabuloso conocer a alguien que no es de este mundo…..- se dijo a si misma mientras el cielo obscurecía.

.

La rubia volaba, estaba segura que aquella pelirroja necia vendría tras de ella, necesitaba volver con los suyos para poder atacarla, había algo que sabía muy bien, dos Aliz tenían que pelear contra un Elemtum ya que a pesar de tener un poco menos de fuerza eran sumamente resistentes.

Algo la impactaba repentinamente, algo que quemo ligeramente las mangas de sus pantalones, rápidamente lo supo, aquella pelirroja venia tras de ella. No podía volver con los suyos ya que eso descubriría donde se ocultaban los suyos para el enemigo, por lo que se elevó por los cielos.

-enfréntame! Voy a matarte ave!- le grito la pelirroja a la rubia y esta se limitó a contestar solo comenzaba a salir de la atmosfera entrando al espacio, sabía que ahí, la Elemtum no podría usar fuego contra ella.

Al estar fuera del planeta ambas se miraron desafiantes, esta sería una ardua pelea.

-¿Cuánto podrás durar sin oxígeno?- pregunto burlesca la rubia y la otra chica solo sonrió.

-te aseguro que más de lo que tu podrás- dijo y rápidamente voló hacia ella golpeándola en el rostro.

Nuevamente comenzaban a golpearse y a la vez avanzaban tras cada agresión, la rubia intento alejarse, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar, pero no había nada cerca, por lo que tras golpear a la otra chica se emprendió a volar a una gran velocidad.

-¡no te dejare escapar!- volvió a gritar la más joven y nuevamente la perseguía a una velocidad equivalente a la luz en aquel infinito incierto.

Golpe tras golpe no dejaba de cesar entre ambas fue hasta que la pelirroja se percató de algo.

-una estrella gigante!... si llego hasta ella podre usar fuego!- le dijo triunfante a la rubia que estaba empezando a cansarse.

-no te permitiré acercarte a ella- dijo la rubia y tras esto comenzaban a golpearse otra vez, pero algo comenzaba a ir mal….. Se le estaba acabando el oxígeno, necesitaba tenerlo pronto y tras cuatro golpes repentinos en su rostro pudo ver algo que llamo su atención entre esos ocho planetas cercanos había uno en especial…. Un planeta con agua, donde había agua, había oxígeno.

Zafándose del agarre de la pelirroja voló lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a ese planeta extraño que le salvaría la vida, apenas entraba a su atmosfera cuando sintió a aquella pelirroja abrazarse a su cuerpo y comenzaba a agredirla nuevamente.

Sin soltarse la una de la otra continuaban golpeándose con severidad y la fuerza de gravedad de aquel planeta comenzaba a atraerlas cada vez más asía abajo mientras comenzaban a ser envueltas por llamas caían al planeta tierra…

La rubia comenzaba a sentir el infernal calor envolviéndolas y trato de zafarse pero la chica pelirroja empuñando su mano con dificultad lejos de ella la enterró a un costado de la rubia atravesando su carne…

-muere…- dijo con dificultad la Elemtum.

La Aliz no se rendiría por lo que sin importarle aquella mano atravesando su cuerpo tomo lo único a su alcance de la otra chica, su rostro, en el cual sin pensarlo dos veces hundió sus dedos sobre el ojo izquierdo de aquella chica causándole un grito de dolor.

Podían sentir la energía de aquel planeta cerca de ellas, pronto impactarían contra ese lugar, la rubia solo le dedico una vez más una mirada a ese único ojo violeta que la miraba de la misma manera, llena de odio…

-muere sola!- fueron las únicas palabras de la Aliz extendiendo sus alas y desprendiendo por completo a su enemiga de su cuerpo dejándola caer por su cuenta mientras ella trato de planear antes de caer y controlar aquel fuego que la rodeaba.

-¡Erikchica!- fue lo último que pudo articular la pelirroja antes de usar su última energía para tratar de planear con el impulso del fuego y no caer hasta ser destrozada.

.

Nozomi estaba emocionada mirando lo bonitas que se veían las estrellas en ese momento, por alguna razón brillaban más esa noche.

-baya, ojala alguna de las chicas pudiera apreciar esto conmigo- se dijo así misma mientras daba un vistazo lentamente a todo lo que le apetecía.

-oh…..¿ una estrella fugaz?- se dijo a si misma mirando a simple vista una brillante luz en el cielo que parecía acercarse.

-no…no es una estrella….- dijo aquello notando algo extraño.

Fue hasta que algo llamo su atención, eso que caía del cielo la dejo sorprendida, no tenía idea de que era, pero… parecía un fénix envuelto en llamas y con grandes alas que caía del cielo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?... dios! Viene asía acá!- dijo aquello separándose de su telescopio y miro directamente por la ventana nuevamente aquel objeto que terminaba por impactarse en un campo completamente desierto cerca de aquellos departamentos.

Un breve temblor se notó tras aquel impacto y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la salida, fue tanta sorpresa que salió sin zapatos y a todo lo que pudo corrió hacia aquel campo.

-un ovni! Seguro es un ovni!... lo sabía!- decía aquello mientras no paraba de correr a ver aquel objeto al que ya estaba próxima.

Al fin podía ver un humeante cráter en el piso, uno de un tamaño enorme y temerosa entre la obscuridad de la noche comenzaba a acercarse entre los montículos de tierra.

-ese aroma…. Es tan extraño…. Jamás había olido algo así- dijo aquello acercándose más.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto acercándose entre el humo que aquel cráter emanaba.

-¿una persona? ¿Un animal?... un ¿ovni?... ¿Alguien?- volvió a llamar mientras se quedaba parada a una distancia corta de aquel cráter humeante.

Estaba ansiosa, nunca pensó que ocurriría algo como eso, precisamente donde ella vivía.

Justo cuando estuvo por llegar al borde de aquel cráter el humo comenzaba a disiparse y pudo notar una mano sujetada en aquel borde lo cual causo que retrocediera rápidamente asustada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamo cayendo sentada tras notar esa mano moverse un poco.

Se quedó en shock mirando entre el humo como una figura emergía de ahí de una manera tambaleante, Nozomi no atinaba a decir nada, solo observaba sorprendida aquella figura.

De entre el humo aparecía una muy hermosa chica rubia, estaba completamente desnuda y tenía algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y unas enormes alas que arrastraba por el piso, una de estas estaba sangrando, Nozomi solo observaba como aquella chica caía de rodillas justo frente a ella y alzaba la cabeza para mirarla, turquesa y azul se encontraron…

-por….favor…. ayuda…me….- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir aquella rubia antes de caer por completo frente a Nozomi, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

.

No muy lejos entre las penumbras del bosque Nico estaba besándose con aquel chico en la parte trasera de su auto, justo pudo sentir la mano de El posada sobre su pierna, tal vez lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera solo por esta vez. Aquel chico estuvo a punto de subir más su mano cuando algo paso por encima de ellos con gran velocidad causando que se separaran de golpe y miraran en aquella dirección, un camino de fuego se había formado.

-¿Qué… que demonios fue eso?- dijo Iori posando su mano sobre su pecho.

-vayamos a ver- dijo Nico con cierta emoción y bajando rápidamente del auto.

Aquel chico la siguió temeroso y tan pronto estuvo cerca de ella la tomo de la mano, caminaron un poco más para encontrarse con una gran piedra derrumbada y prendida en llamas.

-mira, un asteroide…. Increíble….- dijo el chico mirando aquel montículo de tierra que poco a poco dejaba de emanar fuego.

Nico curiosa se acercó más hasta que un grujido la sobresalto, venia de aquellas piedras, solo atino a mirar como de entre el fuego una figura emergía de entre las piedras, una figura humana…. Con cola….

-está emergiendo alguien de ahí Yazawa!- grito el chico retrocediendo un poco y ocultándose tras unos arbustos, la pelinegra antes de ocultarse junto a su compañero noto algo en el piso, era un pesado collar con un emblema extraño, así que solo lo tomo y se ocultó, observo aquella figura que salía de ahí, de entre la obscura silueta un destello muy brillante color violeta se notaba, tan luminoso como una luz

Pronto aquella figura se puso clara y Nico solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una chica con ropas rasgadas, casi semi desnuda, con una larga cola y con el lado Izquierdo de su rostro sangrante, parecía haber perdido un ojo, aquel destello violeta era el único ojo sano que esa chica tenia.

-Ni…Nico…. Esa cosa tiene cola…..-dijo el chico completamente aterrorizado y retrocediendo lentamente.

Nico no dijo nada solo observaba a ese ser que miraba a su alrededor con seriedad, no parecía estar sintiendo el dolor de aquellas heridas y la pérdida de su ojo, solo parecía estar olfateando su alrededor.

El ruido de Iori al levantarse por más mínimo que fue, causo que la pelirroja mirara rápidamente en dirección a los arbustos donde se ocultaban y sin pensarlo piso sobre la tierra con fuerza levantando aquel montículo de tierra donde los jóvenes se ocultaban causando que Nico y Iori salieran como impulsados por un resorte de su escondite y dejándolos a la vista de esa criatura.

-diablos! Me torcí el tobillo!- dijo Nico y adolorida se quedó en shock al ver de cerca a esa chica que se aproximaba hasta Iori.

-tengo hambre criatura…y necesito fuerza, así que comeré tu carne- fueron aquellas siniestras palabras de la pelirroja levantando del cuello de la camisa al chico y acercándolo a su rostro.

-Yazawa! Ayúdame!- grito el chico, por lo que Nico reacciono y tomando con dificultad un gran palo cerca ataco a la pelirroja golpeándola en la cabeza, cosa que ni siquiera la movió a pesar de que aquel golpe había roto ese gran tronco, solo giro su mirada a Nico encontrándose con aquellos ojos carmín.

La pelirroja solo soltó al chico y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Nico acorralándola contra aquel gran montículo de piedras.

-Iori…. Ayúdame…- dijo Nico al chico y este solo la miro con pánico.

-al diablo! me largo de aquí!- fueron las últimas palabras del chico quien huyo dejando sola a Nico con esa bestia frente a ella. Se sintió traicionada…

La pelirroja sin pensarlo la sujeto del cuello apretándolo un poco y causando un gemido ahogado de Nico quien se temía lo peor.

-cosa insolente- fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirroja.

.

La rubia abría lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, incorporándose se dio cuenta que una manta cubría su cuerpo y que estaba sobre una alfombra en el interior de una habitación, se miró así misma notando que sus heridas estaban cubiertas y no sangraban, incluso esa gran herida en su costado causada por su enemiga, alguien la había curado.

Escucho ruidos y al dirigir su mirada en esa dirección una hermosa chica entraba con una bandeja y al notar que ella la observo se sobresaltó dando un gran brinco sobre el techo de aquel lugar miraba a la chica de purpuras cabellos con seriedad.

-hola…. No voy a hacerte daño…. Solo te estoy ayudando ¿puedes entenderme?- fueron las palabras de Nozomi a la rubia que solo se mantuvo en aquella posición adherida al techo como un arácnido.

-puedo entenderte….. ¿Quién eres? Y ¿en qué planeta estoy?- pregunto la rubia a la chica que se acercaba a ella, o al menos eso trataba.

-me llamo Toujou Nozomi, y estas en Tokio, Japón…. En la tierra- dijo dejando aquella bandeja en el piso, prosiguió a sentarse donde la rubia había estado recostada con anterioridad. Estaba sumamente feliz.

-Toujou….Nozomi….. Que nombre tan extraño- dijo la rubia y Nozomi solo la miro con ironía.

-seguro, ¿y tú quién eres?...¿que eres?- pregunto con cierto tono entusiasmado Nozomi y la rubia solo suspiro.

-soy perteneciente de la raza Aliz, mi nombre es…. Erikchica- fueron sus palabras y Nozomi solo sonrió ampliamente.

-¿y dices que mi nombre es extraño? Ni si quiera estoy segura de poder pronunciar el tuyo-dijo Nozomi irónicamente y noto como la rubia frunció el ceño.

\- no deberías, la pura mención de mi nombre es símbolo de sangre de inocentes derramada- dijo la rubia con total seriedad, con una expresión completamente neutra.

-entonces…. Serás….. Eri! Si! te diré Eri, y de cariño Ericchi, eso sí que lo puedo pronunciar- dijo divertida Nozomi, por otro lado Eri solo la miraba confusa.

-¿qué significa esa expresión sonriente en tu rostro?- dijo Eri mirando detenidamente a Nozomi y esta solo rio.

-esta expresión, significa que estoy feliz de conocer a alguien que no es de este mundo-dijo Nozomi con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios, observando a aquella chica adherida al techo.

-¿feliz? Hace mucho que no me siento asi…..- pregunto Eri sin moverse en ningún momento de donde estaba.

-¿no sientes emociones? O sentimientos…- pregunto dudosa Nozomi cansándose de mirar tanto tiempo hacia arriba a la rubia criatura.

-sentir… lo único que vale la pena sentir es la ira y dolor, eso nos hace más fuertes- dijo la Eri y Nozomi solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no bienes aquí? Justo antes de que despertaras estaba tratando de curar esas heridas, pensé que tal vez cuando despertaras tendrías hambre o algo, por ello salí un momento para traerte algo de agua y un pedazo de pan, además… estas desnuda.- decía Nozomi señalando la bandeja que estaba en el piso y Eri solo la miro.

-si permanezco desnuda mis heridas sanaran más rápido, pero más importante aún, ¿puedo confiar en ti, criatura?- dijo Eri dudosa y Nozomi solo volvió a reír.

-solo soy una simple humana a la que estoy segura que podrías partir en dos de un golpe, no temas de mí, ¿quieres comer esto?- pregunto Nozomi observando a aquella chica.

-se lo que es el agua, pero…. ¿Qué es esa cosa llamada pan?-pregunto Eri comenzando a descender lentamente del techo al piso, fue entonces cuando Nozomi noto lo alta que era esa chica.

-es suave, esponjosa y sabe delicioso, tiene una cubierta de chocolate, eso es dulce- agrego Nozomi mirando detenidamente a la chica con alas.

-¿dulce?- se acercó y tomo aquel pan entre sus manos y lo olfateo un poco antes de decidir a probarlo, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se iluminaron como por arte de magia.

-¿está bueno?- pregunto Nozomi sonriente al ver la atragantada actitud de Eri al comenzar a comer aquello.

-quiero más de esto criatura- fue su única respuesta de Eri sin dejar de comer.

-no me llames así, por favor solo dime Nozomi- afirmo Nozomi sonriéndole a la chica y tratando de acercarse para continuar curándola, pero esta solo se sobresaltó y nuevamente brinco al techo.

-¿Qué intentas? Si me tocas te arrancare la cabeza y la usare como collar- fueron las agresivas palabras de Eri a Nozomi y esta solo sonrío con ironía.

-me gusta mi cabeza donde está, yo solo intentaba curarte, ¿crees que si quisiera hacerte daño te hubiera traído a mi casa?- dijo Nozomi, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír.

Eri recordó rápidamente lo que había sucedido al impactarse en aquel planeta, esa chica que la miraba era la misma a la que había visto al salir del cráter…

 _-por….favor…. ayuda…me….-_

Le había pedido ayuda, y aquel ser se la había dado, incluso la había traído a su guarida, la había curado y la había alimentado con algo sublime a su paladar. Lentamente y con algo de duda bajo de nuevo al piso mirando detenidamente a esa chica, nunca había pensado encontrar a un ser de otro planeta tan bello.

-¿me dejaras terminar de curarte?- le dijo Nozomi y Eri solo asintió sentándose de espaldas a ella y continuo comiendo mientras Nozomi se acercaba a ella y con manos temblorosas toco aquella ala herida.

Eran como las de un pájaro, e increíblemente suaves al rose, pero increíblemente duras al tocarlas, paso su mano con suavidad un par de veces sobre esas alas para después, con aquel algodón y agua oxigenada curaba esa herida en esa superficie.

-gracias…. Nowoki…- escucho a aquella chica agradecerle y solo dejo escapar una risita.

-es Nozomi, Ericchi- dijo aquello Nozomi con una sonrisa y prosiguió con lo que hacía.

.

Aquella pelirroja estaba dispuesta a devorar sin piedad a esa chica que tenía casi asfixiando por el cuello, esta solo se movía con desesperación y apretaba fuertemente los ojos mientras desesperada buscaba aire.

-eres tan pequeña…. Dudo que seas suficiente- dijo la pelirroja mirando detenidamente a Nico quien poco a poco dejo caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y levemente los abrió dejando ver su cristalina mirada posada sobre ese único ojo violeta que la miro por un momento con curiosidad.

Aquella pelirroja dirigió su mano con lentitud cobre las mejillas de Nico y toco aquellas que eran esas lágrimas mientras miraba todavía sus ojos.

-ojos carmín, como los de El rey…. Mi padre…..- fueron sus únicas palabras y sin más, soltó a Nico dejándola caer de repente contra el frio pasto, esta solo tomo con desesperación aire y tocia por la falta de este.

La pelirroja la dejo de lado notando su actual estado, sus ropas habían terminado casi consumidas por completo, por otro lado toco levemente aquel ojo que tenía gravemente herido, si conseguía agua pura podría curarse por sí misma ese ojo y quedaría como nuevo, pero ¿Dónde la encontraría?... aunque noto algo mas.

-el emblema….. ¿Dónde está mi emblema?- se preguntó a si misma tocando su cuello y notando que aquel emblema de material frio y rígido no estaba donde siempre.

Nico después de haber podido recuperar el aire dirigió con dificultad su mirada a esa criatura que parecía más molesta que cuando llego, fue entonces cuando regreso su vista a su bolsillo donde estaba el extraño collar que hace un momento había recogido con sigilo.

-oye!... Cosa… ¿buscas esto?- dijo aquello Nico. La pelirroja la miro y sorpresa se posó en su rostro cuando vio que la pelinegra tenía su emblema.

-dame eso insignificante ser- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja acercándose a Nico y está solo trato de avanzar una vez más pero ese tobillo herido no la dejo siquiera levantarse.

La pelirroja nuevamente la levanto del piso con brusquedad y arrebato ese emblema de las manos a Nico, una vez más la dejo caer con brusquedad al piso y le dio la espalda.

-debo encontrar a Erikchica… no escapara con vida- susurro aquello la pelirroja tratando de detectar el aroma de Eri o tratando de escucharla a la distancia, sin embargo escuchaba cientos de voces y ninguna era la de Eri. Estaba dispuesta a marcharse hasta que los gemidos de alguien llamaron su atención.

-¡no me dejes aquí!…. Ayúdame…. ¿te di tu emblema no?... Regrésame el favor….- fueron las palabras de Nico que estaban llenas de dolor, aquel pie realmente parecía herido.

La pelirroja no dijo nada solo la observaba con poca benevolencia, aquellos suplicantes ojos carmín que derramaban lagrimas….. no podía dejar de pensar en el último momento que estuvo con su padre… se veían tan iguales esos ojos.

-te daré lo que quieras…. Solo, ayúdame….. no soporto el dolor….- hablaba de nuevo Nico con dificultad tratando de no romperse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hasta ella, cuando estuvo tan próxima la miro detenidamente, aquel tobillo no estaba torcido, estaba dislocado, había usado demasiada fuerza para sacar a esos jóvenes de su escondite.

-¿acaso no entiendes lo que digo idiota?... ¡ayúdame!- dijo desesperada esta vez y la pelirroja solo la levanto del suelo una vez más con brusquedad, pero esta vez sin asfixiarla, solo la sujetaba de un brazo.

-puedo entenderte perfectamente bicho mísero y vulgar, agua, necesito agua pura, te ayudare si la tengo, te llevare a un lugar donde la obtenga, pero si tratas de engañarme te sacare ese musculo cardiaco de irritante sonido palpitante y lo comeré mientras miras- amenazo la pelirroja con seriedad en su rostro a Nico y esta solo trato de calmarse.

-…E…Está bien….. Gracias…. A un par de kilómetros…. Hay un rio…. Ahí hay mucha agua- fueron las únicas palabras de Nico y tras ello la pelirroja detecto el sonido con facilidad, con una gran velocidad se emprendió a correr mientras cubría la cabeza de aquella chica, la fuerza de su velocidad podría terminar por lastimarla más.

Dos minutos fueron suficientes para llegar a ese rio, donde la pelirroja se detuvo y bajo con un poco más de sutileza a Nico y agachándose quedando a la altura de esta miro su tobillo.

-puedo curarte con el agua, si continuas gimiendo y haciendo más sonidos molestos voy a abandonarte, así que solo guarda silencio- dijo la pelirroja y manipulando un poco del agua del rio la atrajo hacia sí misma y la uso para comenzar a rodear el tobillo de Nico, esta última sentía mucho dolor al contacto del agua, pero se limitó a hacer ruido cubriendo su boca fuertemente y aferrándose al pasto bajo ella, un dolor que comenzaba a cesar poco a poco.

-increíble…. El dolor se fue con el movimiento del agua…- dijo aquello mirando su tobillo que dejaba de dolerle tan intensamente. Miro a la pelirroja y esta botaba el agua nuevamente al rio.

-ya esta criatura, aun no debes andar, pero te sentirás mejor….. Ahora… deja de molestarme- fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirroja que comenzaba a arrancar los restos de sus ropas quemadas desnudándose por completo.

-….¿que….haces?...- dijo Nico desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquella bestia no parecía importarle en absoluto.

-¡dije que no molestaras!- le grito la chica y entrando al rio se sumergió.

Nico se quedó en silencio, mientras veía de reojo a aquella pelirroja manipular el agua en contra propia, notaba que ese ojo violeta brillaba bastante en la obscura noche, era como una luz, después miraba esa larga cola rojo obscuro que sobresalía en el agua, parecía la de un demonio en forma triangular con una punta que realmente parecía mortífera, eran como dos navajas unidas.

Escuchaba a esa chica salir del agua y nuevamente evito mirarla, solo la escucho acercarse hasta ella.

-tu mujer, necesito vestimentas- decía de una manera casi exigente a Nico y esta solo la volteo a ver con una expresión irritada, ella ya no parecía herida, sin embargo aún mantenía aquel ojo herido cerrado.

-no me llames mujer, ni criatura y mucho menos bicho mísero!... mi nombre es Nico, y así debes llamarme ¿entendido monstruo?- dijo Nico tratando de no irritar más a esa chica espeluznante.

-mi nombre es Nishikino, no sé lo que es un monstruo- dijo sin mucho interés la pelirroja mientras seguía observando sin expresión alguna a Nico.

-¿Nishikino? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Significa algo?- pregunto un tanto curiosa Nico y la chica solo se limitó a mirarla.

-significa destrucción- fueron sus secas palabras y la pelinegra solo puso cara de ironía.

-sí que te queda el nombre- Nico la observo sentarse no sin antes ella envolviera aquella cola en su cintura, y aunque aún se sentía algo avergonzada por la pelirroja desnuda a su lado trato de ignorarlo – dime, ¿que eres tú?- pregunto algo temerosa a que la chica Nishikino se enojara por eso.

-soy de la raza Elemtum, somos asesinos despiadados- contesto sin ninguna emoción la pelirroja y Nico solo rio un poco.

-¿Cómo Matsumoto Maki? Aquella chica espadachín de una serie de televisión- dijo Nico, no sabía porque pero, le daba curiosidad hablar con ese ser.

-¿Maki?... eso suena bien- dijo la pelirroja mirando por primera vez a la pelinegra y esta le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-¿te gusta? Pedo llamarte así- dijo Nico a la pelirroja y está manteniendo aquella neutra expresión en su rostro solo asintió- bien entonces serás Maki-chan para mí- afirmaba Nico y la chica solo aparto la mirada volviendo a mirar el rio.

Nico comenzó a quitarse aquella camisa de vestir que traía sobre una más ligera color rosa, tal vez no sería suficiente pero al menos intentaría que Maki la usara.

-toma, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte por ahora, es como agradecimiento por curarme…. Aunque fuiste tú quien me hirió pero… toma- ofrecía Nico su prenda a Maki y esta tras observarla por un momento accedió a usarla, aunque le quedara un poco ajustada.

-gracias…. Nico, por esta vez, no te matare- dijo Maki con normalidad y Nico solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo de repente.

-..ah…. gracias….- finalizo con ironía la pelinegra.

Tras ponerse aquella prenda que le quedaba ajustada, Maki se froto los ojos con cuidado, Nico aun la observaba….. Algo la dejo boquiabierta y a la vez maravillada, por primera vez observaba ambos ojos violetas brillar, aunque aún se notara una ligera rasgadura sobre el parpado de Maki, podía notar que esa chica, era hermosa, aun con todas esas cicatrices en su pecho y algunas sobre sus brazos y piernas.

.

-Nicocchi no me creerá hasta que vea a Ericchi-

.

-Nozomi se volverá loca si ve a Maki-

* * *

 **si tu loli no se deja querer, cometela! Atte: Nishikino Maki :3**

 **nos leemos la siguiente semana espero ansiosa sus reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a ese ser

**hola gente aqui les traigo el cap dos de esta historia que espero y les guste :D por cierto algunos atinaron masomenos a la pareja que mencione pero solo uno la afirmo completamente y ese fue Y07 acertando a la pareja que era Vegeta y Bulma :3 en fin ahi esperare a que ese usuario reclame lo que gano, sin mas me retiro y les dejo este cap :3**

* * *

La brisa del ambiente despertó a cierta pelinegra que se había quedado completamente dormida al aire libre a pocos metros de las orillas de aquel rio, se preguntó qué había pasado hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido anoche, una criatura extraña envuelta en fuego emergió del cielo, la había herido y a la vez curado.

-ella no está por aquí cerca…- dijo Nico mirando a su alrededor notando que estaba sola en aquellos pastos, se levantó notando que su pie estaba como nuevo, camino un poco notando una única cosa, el emblema de Maki cerca de una roca, por lo que lo tomo nuevamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo, ese emblema sin duda le había gustado.

-oye! Por aquí- escucho aquella voz y se sobresaltó. Esperando a que la dueña de esa voz no se percatara del emblema, al girarse encontró a Maki sobre las ramas de uno de esos grandes pinos, ella tenía puesto un pantalón azul y una camisa de vestir roja, mientras sostenía por un brazo a un hombre inconsciente que solo llevaba puesta ropa interior.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-dijo Nico sobresaltada al ver a la pelirroja con aquel hombre colgante desde las ramas.

-lo golpee en la cabeza, necesitaba sus vestimentas- dijo sin expresión Maki.

-¡¿y lo agrediste por eso?!- volvió a exclamar Nico con nervios y pesadez, Maki solo frunció el ceño.

-¡cierra la boca!, gritas demasiado y lastimas mis oídos-expreso Maki mirando con desagrado a Nico quien trato de relajarse, después de todo no sabía si esa pelirroja seguiría sin atacarla.

-¿vas a matarlo?- pregunto Nico controlando sus exasperadas emociones, realmente noto que esa chica tenía un comportamiento en extremo violento y la vida de otras criaturas no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-desearía hacerlo, no he comido nada desde hace tres días, pero tu especie es entrometida, solo te traje a este bicho para que lo supervises y no arme un alboroto por haberme visto, como te dije, solo necesitaba sus vestimentas, ahora me iré, tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien y no descansare hasta poner su cabeza aquí- dijo aquellas palabras poniendo frente a ella su larga y afilada cola.

 _-¿así de fácil se va?…-_ pensó Nico mientras veía a Maki soltar a ese hombre desafortunado y dejándolo caer al pasto.

-una cosa más…. Si le dices a alguien que me viste… no seré gentil contigo para la próxima- advirtió Maki y sin esperar respuesta, de un gran salto se perdió entre el gran follaje del bosque dejando a Nico con un hombre adulto inconsciente y con preocupación.

-dos de cada cuatro palabras de esa chica tienen que ver con arrancarme cualquier parte del cuerpo o beber mi sangre….. ¿y dice que fue gentil conmigo? Bueno espero no volver a verla… esa larga cola afilada….. Sus ojos brillantes en la obscuridad de la noche….. Esos grandes colmillos…. Sin mencionar que con solo pisar con fuerza la tierra levanto el montículo donde estaba parada, se curó un ojo técnicamente perdido con agua, y el fuego en todo su cuerpo…. No la quemo nunca… que horrible- dijo Nico acercándose a ese hombre y tratando de despertarlo, pero no funciono, prefirió llamar a alguien para que pudiesen encontrarlos y ella pudiera volver a casa.

.

Un rayo de luz golpeo contra el rostro de Nozomi, lentamente se fue incorporando, mirando con dificultad a su alrededor, toda su sala estaba hecha un desorden, ella estaba recostada sobre su sofá que estaba arrinconado contra la pared, justo en medio había un gran bulto, fue cuando lo recordó, esa chica extraterrestre estaba ahí descansando también. Con cuidado se levantó, trato de no hacer mucho ruido y así mismo se acercó a Eri mirando aquel rostro pacifico durmiendo.

-ese rostro es tan bello…- pensó para sí misma Nozomi mientras se quedaba observando a aquella rubia descansando sobre su alfombra.

Se decidió por no despertarla y dirigirse a tomar una ducha, tenía que ir a la escuela, así mismo se encontraba completamente ansiosa, moría por contarles lo sucedido a sus amigas.

Cuando Nozomi termino de bañarse y posteriormente vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, había optado por hacer panqueques con miel, ya que a la extraña y linda Eri le había gustado el degustar cosas dulces.

Un suave y dulce aroma comenzó a inundar el ambiente del apartamento, Nozomi a sus espaldas escucho ruido y supo que su cometido había funcionado, pues al girarse se encontró a esa rubia con cara soñolienta mirándola con sigilo desde la puerta.

-buenos días Ericchi ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa a Eri quien solo se asomó por completo.

-hay un aroma en el oxígeno muy extraño… mi estómago se puso inquieto- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri.

-hablas tan extraño, pero bueno, no te daré nada de comida hasta que te pongas algo de ropa, aunque es divertido tener a una linda chica desnuda en mi apartamento, pero no es correcto que andes así siempre- dijo Nozomi con una pequeña risita notando que Eri seguía justo como había llegado.

-mis vestimentas se consumieron al entrar en esta atmosfera….. Además, no hubieran servido si estaban llenas de sangre- dijo aquello Eri con un tono más serio en su voz.

Nozomi no lo había pensado, ¿Cómo es que Eri había llegado en un estado tan deplorable a la tierra? ¿Quién le había hecho semejante cosa a tan agradable ser?

-Ericchi ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Nozomi con algo de temor, después de todo aquella rubia no parecía tenerle mucha confianza todavía.

-mi planeta…. Hace poco tiempo fue destruido...- fueron las palabras de Eri las cuales conmocionaron a Nozomi quien borro aquella sonrisa característica de su rostro.

-¿Quién hizo algo tan terrible?- pregunto Nozomi con voz seria, su rostro lo reflejaba y por otro lado Eri se sentía sorprendida al ver a aquella peli morada dejar de sonreír. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ella, esa chica parecía haber sido honesta con ella desde el principio.

-los destructores de vida….. Los feroces Elemtum….-fueron las únicas palabras de Eri, palabras que causaron aún más intriga en Nozomi.

-¿Elemtum? ¿Ellos que son?- hacia una pregunta más Nozomi, tras cada segundo la duda en ella crecía.

-los Elemtum son una raza de cazadores y conquistadores de planetas… son los seres más feroces de los que se tiene conocimiento en la base de datos…. Ahí existe un registro de cada especie descubierta hasta ahora, entre ellos también están los humanos. Nosotros la raza Aliz a pesar de tener más fuerza física que los Elemtum tenemos que formar grupos de dos o tres para matar a uno solo de esos seres… son increíblemente resistentes y pueden sanar cualquier tipo de herida con la manipulación del agua, son capaces de controlar a voluntad cualquier elemento puro como la tierra, el agua, el fuego e incluso el viento…. Esa raza….. Destruyo mi planeta- agregaba Eri con un tono un poco más triste, al fin después de un día de verla, Nozomi veía que esa rubia expresaba una emoción…. Tristeza

-Esa raza suena aterradora y peligrosa- decía Nozomi escuchando atentamente todas las palabras que Eri decía.

-son peligrosos, mi planeta era armonioso, pero las cosas se tornaron raras cuando el jefe del grupo de exploración desapareció, después, sin previo aviso ellos aparecieron destruyendo y matando a todos a su paso, varones, femeninas y primogénitos…. Todos eran asesinados sin piedad por ellos. Yo solo era una niña en ese entonces, Gran parte de nosotros logramos escapar a los planetas cercanos donde junto a otras razas inferiores comenzamos a engrandecer a la población dispuesta a pelear contra ellos, crecí entre una guerra y sangre, cuando nos enfrentamos una de tantas veces, la mayoría de mis fuerzas fueron asesinados y yo fui capturada por la tercera cabeza al mando…. Esa asesina desalmada…- repetía Eri, parecía sufrir al mencionar lo sucedido, sin embargo se mantenía firme a Nozomi y esta escuchaba con gran atención.

-¿ella fue quien te hizo esto?- pregunto Nozomi mirando el costado de Eri donde una venda cubría la gran herida provocada.

-Así es, cuando estuve capturada, quede bajo custodia del rey Elemtum durante un año, pero no contaron con que mi gente vendría a mi rescate, dos de mis soldados aparecieron e hirieron de gravedad al rey, sin embargo esa mujer apareció y mato a mis dos compañeros así mismo liberándome… yo asesine a su padre para poder escapar, sin embargo ella me siguió dispuesta a matarme, no sabía a donde huir por lo que salí del planeta y ella me siguió peleando sin rumbo alguno, fue hasta que llegamos a este sistema solar….. Yo necesitaba oxígeno y trate de descender aquí….. Ella insistió en matarme y mientras caíamos siendo atraídas por la gravedad de este planeta terminamos gravemente heridas, por suerte antes de impactarnos logre liberarme de ella, sin embargo… estoy segura que sigue con vida… buscándome- termino su breve relato Eri y Nozomi solo se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿eso significa que una de esas peligrosas cosas está aquí mismo también?... ¿qué pasa si te encuentra?-pregunto Nozomi una vez más.

-quiero ocultarme hasta recuperarme por completo, a diferencia de los Elemtum nosotros no sanamos con el agua en segundos, cuando esto suceda sin duda…. Matare a esa tirana…- fueron las palabras de Eri quien se había puesto con el rostro en alto.

Nozomi se detenía a observar una vez más a la rubia, se le hacía increíble que existiesen seres de esa magnitud en otras galaxias, tan similares a ellos como humanos, solo ligeras diferencias físicas como esas grandes alas en Eri.

-Ericchi… déjame cuidar de ti, quiero apoyarte para que logres acabar con ese monstruo- decía Nozomi aquello acercándose con una sonrisa nuevamente a Eri que por primera vez, no retrocedió para mantener su distancia de Nozomi, ese extraño sentir la invadía de nuevo, un presentimiento que le decía que podía confiar en esa chica.

-si algo malo sucede….. No permitiré que te lastimen o te hagan daño….. Después de todo me ayudaste desde el comienzo con sinceridad, te lo agradezco Nozomi- dijo Eri y por primera vez, imito esa expresión que siempre estaba presente en Nozomi, una ligera sonrisa que maravillo a la peli morada.

Dejaron de lado aquella plática, ya que Nozomi obligo a Eri a tomar una ducha, necesitaba pensar en una manera de ocultar a esa chica sin llamar la atención. Justo cuando Eri salió de la ducha Nozomi le dio un par de toallas para que se secara, mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-creo que el mayor problema aquí es ocultar esas alas- decía Nozomi mirando la espalda de Eri donde su ala herida tenía un mejor aspecto y más sano.

-¿qué hay de malo con ellas? Para todo Aliz sus alas son muy preciadas- decía Eri con cierto tono molesto en su voz.

-no sé si lo has notado pero… los humanos no tenemos unas de estas- decía Nozomi tocando aquella suave extremidad.

-bueno, puedo ocultarlas bajo las vestimentas- decía aquello Eri y como si de un pájaro cualquiera se tratase, encogió sus alas contra su cuerpo, lo cual sorprendió a Nozomi.

-increíble….. ¿Cómo puedes ocultar algo tan grande?- pregunto Nozomi con una voz asombrada.

-nuestras alas son puntos muy débiles para que nos ataquen, por ello no siempre las mostramos, esta es una manera de protegerlas- afirmaba la rubia comenzando a ponerse un sujetador y posteriormente una camisa blanca. Además de aquello Nozomi también le presto unos shorts negros y unos tenis de mismo color a la rubia, de esa manera Eri parecía una persona cualquiera.

-te vez genial Ericchi- daba aquel cumplido Nozomi dedicándole una divertida sonrisa a la rubia que la miraba con normalidad.

-¿Por qué este planeta es tan cálido? Mi temperatura está elevándose y mi cabello molesta- fueron las palabras de Eri mientras sujetaba un poco su largo y rubio cabello suelto.

-ven aquí, te ayudare con eso- pidió Nozomi haciendo que la rubia se sentara, tomo una cinta blanca y ato el cabello de Eri en una coleta, eso la hacía lucir aún mejor a ojos de Nozomi.

-el exceso de calor sobre mi cuello se fue- dijo Eri mirándose con ligera sorpresa en el espejo frente a ambas.

-te vez atractiva, espero que los chicos no quieran acercarse a ti- decía aquello Nozomi.

¿Chicos? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Eri con curiosidad, su especie no llamaba a los varones de esa manera.

-bueno, son seres masculinos, hombres, varones…. Eso son- aclaraba la peli morada a Eri quien comprendió esta vez.

-no estoy interesada en procrear, lo único que necesito es sanar mi cuerpo para acabar con Nishikino- fueron las palabras de Eri que causaron una carcajada en Nozomi.

-baya, que profundas palabras, bien, vayámonos- fueron las palabras de Nozomi quien tomo su portafolios escolar y se dirigió a la salida de aquel departamento.

-¿irnos? ¿A dónde?- Eri no entendía los cambios tan repentinos de Nozomi.

-dudo que quieras quedarte aquí sola, ven conmigo a la preparatoria, estoy segura que podrás quedarte en alguna parte sin llamar la atención y causar problemas- afirmo Nozomi, Eri dudo el querer acompañarla, pero era evidente que no deseaba quedarse ahí sola sin saber que hacer o cuando llegaría Nozomi.

-bien, vayamos entonces- termino por decir Eri siguiendo a Nozomi.

Ambas salieron de casa de Nozomi en dirección a la academia Otonokizaka. Nozomi notaba cuan maravilla se encontraba la rubia, miraba de un lado a otro con sorpresa y curiosidad los edificios, a las personas, tantos anuncios luminosos y aromas que aún le eran desconocidos. Pronto llegaron a la preparatoria donde se encontraron fuera del campus a dos chicas.

-Nozomi-chan! Buenos días!- saludaba enérgica una castaña a la recién llegada.

-Honoka-chan, Umi-chan buenos días- saludaba Nozomi a aquellas chicas.

-buenos días Nozomi…..y… ¿Quién es tu acompañante?- pregunto Umi percatándose rápidamente de la rubia que comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieta, otros humanos estaban acercándose a ella a parte de Nozomi.

-oh, bueno… ella es…..- se quedó un momento en suspenso Nozomi, no había pensado en que decirles a sus amigas.

-Erikch…digo! Eri!...soy Eri-contesto rápidamente Eri y aquellas chicas la miraron como una persona extraña.

-bueno, un gusto Eri- hablaba primeramente Umi mirando a la alta rubia.

-si bueno… ella… ella es un familiar lejano de papa y vino de visita por un tiempo a Tokio, así que, espero se lleven bien- dijo Nozomi sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía, por otro lado Eri se sintió mejor al recibir apoyo de Nozomi.

-increíble! Eri-chan es muy bonita, y parece una extranjera, mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka espero llevarnos bien- decía a aquellas enérgicas palabras Honoka poniéndose frente a Eri y sonriéndole ampliamente.

-encantada, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi- se presentaba con más cordialidad Umi haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-…uhm….. También…..- fue la torpe respuesta de Eri imitando aquel gesto por parte de Umi.

-por cierto Umi-chan ¿Dónde está Kotori-chan? Ya deseo que conozca a Eri-chan- pregunto Honoka a la peli azul.

-me envió un mensaje, dijo que ya estaba por llegar, otra vez se le hizo tarde- finalizaba Umi con un suspiro molesto.

-bueno, sabes que tiene cosas importantes que hacer, después de todo, solo vive con su padre- defendió Nozomi antes de que Umi se pusiera aún más de mal humor.

-sí, lo sé pero, Nico también está llegando tarde hoy- se quejaba Umi.

Justo cuando se decidían a entrar al campus una agitada voz llamo a sus espaldas, aquella voz a los oídos de Eri sonó bastante diferente a la de todas las chicas que estaban con ella, todas se giraron y pudieron ver a una chica de pelo grisáceo y con gafas obscuras sobre su rostro.

-chicas! Ya estoy aquí!- dijo la chica que tan pronto se aproximó a las demás recibió un regaño por parte de Umi.

-vuelves a llegar tarde Kotori, incluso tus gafas parecen sucias y tu uniforme mal puesto- decía la peli azul a Kotori quien sonrió apenada.

-lo siento, se atrasó mi reloj, no te molestes conmigo Umi-chan- decía con voz suplicante la recién llegada, Eri la miraba con curiosidad, era la primera vez que observaba un artefacto de ese tipo en un humano.

-bien….. Pero que sea la última vez- advertía Umi y Kotori solo poso una expresión algo irónica en su rostro.

-no es justo! A mí siempre me regañas y me gritas!- se quejaba esta vez Honoka haciendo un puchero.

-eso es porque tu careces de sentido común a diario-replico Umi y Honoka solo murmuro algunas cosas mientras mantenía esa infantil expresión en su rostro.

Kotori dirigió su mirada a Eri y la observaba detenidamente, al menos eso parecía hacer a través de esas gafas obscuras, Eri podía haber jurado verla tratando de percibir algún aroma en especial…. Esa chica parecía extraña.

-Kotori-chan, quiero presentarte a Eri-chan una familiar que vino de visita- decía aquello Nozomi notando la manera en que Kotori había comenzado a observar a Eri.

Kotori por un momento pareció curiosa y dudosa, pero termino por dedicarle una sonrisa a Eri y extender su mano para estrecharla.

-un gusto… Eri-chan, soy Minami Kotori- decía aquello Kotori dispuesta a estrechar su mano.

-un gusto…..- respondió dudosa Eri estrechando torpemente la mano de Kotori, pero esa sensación que había experimentado al tocar a la peli gris la desconcertó en gran manera.

-bueno entremos- finalizo Kotori dándole la espalda a Eri y encaminándose dentro de la escuela sujetando el brazo de Umi quien se sonrojo levemente.

-ella tiene una extraña enfermedad en la vista, eso es lo que su padre nos dijo, por ello, desde que la conocemos lleva siempre esas gafas obscuras, nunca hemos visto sus ojos, no le des importancia ¿de acuerdo?-decía Nozomi a Eri quien seguía con la vista sobre esa chica, algo no parecía encajarle correctamente, y esa sensación que había sentido al tocarla también había sido extraña.

-Eri-chan ¿de dónde bienes?- preguntaba Honoka rompiendo con el silencio entre las cinco chicas.

-¿Eh?... bueno yo…- otra sorpresiva pregunta se le presentaba a Eri y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que responder.

-ella viene de Rusia, aunque no le gusta hablar de eso, ¿verdad Ericchi?-respondió nuevamente por ella Nozomi, por lo que Eri solo se limitó a asentir.

-baya, por eso eres tan alta, linda y delgada. Bien! Comenzare a hacer dieta!- afirmaba Honoka con decisión.

-llevas todo el año diciendo eso- le contestaba Nozomi con una risita.

-Hanayo-chan tiene la culpa! Siempre me induce al pecado!-Honoka ponía pretextos.

Eri solo las observaba, el comportamiento humano era tan extraño para ella, y aunque su especie tuviera emociones muy parecidas, los humanos parecían más expresivos que cualquier otra raza en la faz del universo.

-oh, ahí viene Nico- dijo Umi sorpresivamente, cuando todas miraron en aquella dirección, observaron a una chica pelinegra que caminaba en dirección hacia ellas, parecía agitada y desorientada.

-Nicocchi te vez horrible, ¿paso algo?-preguntaba Nozomi a su mejor amiga la cual no se veía muy bien.

-anoche…. Fue horrible….. Solo, denme un minuto- contestaba respirando con dificultad, parecía haber estado corriendo tan solo hace unos minutos.

-baya, parece que nuestra querida Nicocchi perdió su inocencia con Iori-kun- decía aquello con voz burlona Nozomi causando sonrojar a las demás a excepción de Eri quien no entendió la broma en absoluto.

-¡claro que no! Ese maldito cobarde….. Me abandono en medio del bosque porque…!-

 _-una cosa más…. Si le dices a alguien que me viste… no seré gentil contigo para la próxima-_

Nico recordó la amenaza de Maki, ahora se encontraba insegura de decirle o no a Nozomi lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior

-¿te abandono? ¿Qué pudo asustarlo tanto?-pregunto esta vez Honoka curiosa. Eri comenzó a notar nerviosismo en la expresión de Nico.

-nada, se asustó por un animal que paso volando cerca de nosotros- al fin Nico daba su respuesta, aunque parecía poco convincente a ojos de Eri.

-y yo que pensé que sería un buen chico para Nico-chan- decía aquello Kotori dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-no hay nadie suficientemente bueno para mí en este mundo!- se jactaba de aquellas palabras Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ay! No, aquí vamos otra vez- respingo Umi ante las prontas palabras que ya sabría qué diría Nico.

-todos los chicos con los que he salido solo buscan una cosa, se comportan como caballeros ante ti, pero cuando tu no estas son las personas más vulgares, groseras y bajas con las que puedes toparte, solo las chicas idiotas se tomarían en serio a imbéciles como esos- decía Nico con una orgullosa pose y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-esta humana irradia resentimiento- fueron las palabras de Eri que causaron risas en todas a excepción de Nico quien la miro rápidamente molesta.

-¡oye tú! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?- se acercó a Eri y se impuso frente a ella, la diferencia de tamaños era considerable.

-Nozomi, ella está muy cerca, su exhalación contra mi rostro molesta mi inhalación de oxigeno- fueron las palabras de Eri que ignoraba por completo a Nico y dirigía su mirada a Nozomi.

-¿de qué demonios habla esta chica?- pregunto Nico al no entender el extraño hablar de la rubia.

-Ericchi! Deja de bromear…. Nicocchi, ella es extranjera, viene de un lugar donde les gusta mantener su espacio personal intacto, no deberías acercarte tanto a ella de esa manera- decía Nozomi mientras hacía que Eri retrocediera un poco

-como sea, hoy me siento fatal, así que volveré temprano a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- termino por decir Nico mientras les daba la espalda a sus amigas y se dirigía a su salón de clases.

-parece que está muy irritada, se nota un poco extraña a su enfado usual, y yo que quería contarle algo muy importante- decía Nozomi de una manera preocupada tras la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-tal vez este molesta por ese chico, ya se le pasara- decía Honoka volviendo a caminar en dirección a su clase.

-bueno, vayamos a clases o van a regañarnos- expresaba Kotori dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las demás.

-tienes razón, la veremos más tarde, ahora…. ¿Qué se supone que aras con Eri?- preguntaba Umi a la peli morada.

-bueno ella no quiso quedarse sola en casa, por eso la traje, me acompañara al consejo estudiantil, supongo que no estará mal que se quede ahí el día de hoy-decía Nozomi a sus amigas que solo se miraron entre sí.

-supongo que no pasara nada malo, así que está bien- dijo Kotori dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Eri, esta aun sentía extraña la presencia de esa chica. –por cierto, hoy también me iré temprano, tengo que salir con mi padre de compras- agregaba la peli gris.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos después Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan!- se despedía Honoka también y aquel trio se retiraba

Cuando aquel trio desapareció de la vista de ambas chicas, como si fueran en sincronía dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-eso estuvo cerca- decía Nozomi a la rubia que solo parecía confundida.

-los humanos me causan una extraña sensación, pero supongo que está bien, por ahora quiero que me lleves al lugar donde me ocultare hasta que salgas de aquí- pedía Eri a la peli morada que solo asintió.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a aquel gran salón donde se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie, para que Eri pudiese entrar sin problemas y se quedara ahí.

-toma Ericchi, si te da hambre puedes comer lo que está adentro, si alguien llega a entrar, que lo dudo mucho, solo diles que estas esperando a la presidenta del consejo y que eres una egresada ¿de acuerdo?- daba indicaciones a Eri quien asentía.

-muy bien aquí estaré, además con tantos humanos alrededor dudo que ella se acerque, estaré bien, gracias Nozomi- agradecía Eri a Nozomi y esta prosiguió a salir del salón del consejo dispuesta a tomar sus clases.

.

-Kotori, ¿no notaste algo extraño en esa chica Eri?- preguntaba Umi a su mejor amiga mientras tomaban su almuerzo.

-¿Eri-chan? Para nada, creo que es fascinante poder conocer a un extranjero ¿verdad Honoka-chan?- decía Kotori con tono entusiasmado.

-¡si! Además Eri-chan es muy linda y habla gracioso- se reía Honoka al recordar la extraña manera de hablar de la rubia.

-bueno si, pero….. hay algo en ella que, me parece un poco extraño- hablaba Umi mirando hacia la ventana a lado de ellas.

-no te preocupes mucho por eso Umi-chan, solo es una chica cualquiera como nosotras- terminaba por decir Kotori.

-eso es lo preocupante, nosotras… bueno más bien ustedes son tan anormales que podrían causar que ella se sienta incomoda y Nozomi se enojara con nosotras, saben cómo es Nozomi cuando se enoja ¿verdad?- decía Umi a las dos chicas que expresaron terror al recordar aquellas manos traviesas de la peli morada.

-Ni lo menciones!- se quejó Honoka dando después un mordisco a un pan dulce que comía.

-bueno ya, recuerden que tendré que retirarme temprano hoy, así que si Honoka-chan es buena chica con Eri-chan le daré un pan extra mañana- decía Kotori a la chica castaña que puso ojos de cachorro.

-la consientes demasiado Kotori- termino por decir Umi al ver a aquellas dos chicas jugando tontamente.

.

Las clases terminaban para suerte de Nozomi quien se había encontrado bastante ansiosa al saber que Eri estaba todavía en el consejo estudiantil. Cuando llego ahí encontró a una durmiente chica recargada contra una pared.

-¿Ericchi? Ya es hora de volver a casa- llamaba Nozomi a la rubia que descansaba ahí.

La rubia no contesto solo permaneció en la misma posición donde su relajada respiración era el único sonido que emitía. Nozomi se acercó un poco más a ella – _es tan linda cuando duerme-_ pensó Nozomi mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de Eri. Algo la llevaba a querer tocar ese rostro tan perfecto, por lo que con cuidado acerco su mano al rostro de Eri y con un solo dedo acaricio aquella blanca piel – _es tan suave, quiero tocar mas-_ decía mentalmente aquello Nozomi mientras deslizaba sus dedos una y otra vez por las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la rubia.

-esto está mal… ¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleró tan de repente?- susurro Nozomi mientras se separaba lentamente del contacto anterior que había tenido con Eri solo para observarla detenidamente una vez más.

 _-mi único amor son las constelaciones… además, si algún día pensara en estar con alguien, esa persona debería ser parecida a mí…-_

 _-dudo que alguien tan raro como tu pertenezca a este mundo-_

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en las palabras de Nico, no podía dejar que algo como eso sucediera –no es normal….. ¿Verdad Ericchi?... Tu no pensarías nunca así…-susurro nuevamente, pero sus palabras cesaron al notar como la rubia frente a ella comenzaba a moverse.

-No…Nozomi, tardaste- eran las primeras palabras de Eri al ver a Nozomi frente a ella.

-si, siento hacerte esperar ¿comiste?- preguntaba Nozomi mientras se levantaba y tomaba más distancia de Eri.

-si lo hice ¿podemos volver a tu hogar? Necesito estirar mis alas- decía Eri a Nozomi y esta solo asintió sonriente.

 _-No me puedo permitir pensar cosas extrañas, solo estoy ayudando a Ericchi a esconderse para que acabe con esa tirana y entonces….!-_

-…. _entonces volverá a su hogar…. Y no volveré a verla…-_

.

Nico salía desganado de la escuela, no había tenido un buen día, desde ayer todo había sido extraño y peligroso, solo deseaba volver a casa, tomar una gran taza con leche caliente y mirar televisión para calmarse.

.

Maki estaba en lo alto de un edificio mirando a su alrededor, toda la civilización construida por los humanos le parecía extraordinaria, aunque su tecnología no fuese tan avanzada como la de las demás especies a las que había conquistado su gente.

Sin embargo ella no se encontraba sola en ese lugar, una chica de apariencia humana y de un uniforme escolar estaba a su lado…

-Siempre creí que eras solo un mito entre las galaxias, una simple leyenda para crear cultura entre los planetas, nunca hubiera imaginado que me encontraría con la leyenda más grande en el universo, la verdadera y autentica hibrida de un Aliz y un Kerh….. Con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas también, pero pareces ser real… es tan increíble- decía Maki a la chica que la acompañaba.

-desgraciadamente existo, no puedo evitar ser lo que soy y cargar con los pecados que mis padres cometieron, pero deje de lado mi origen para adaptarme a la vida de los humanos, como una de ellos, son seres increíbles pero también un poco ingenuos- decía aquella chica.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno un humano? A diferencia de ellos, nosotros no traicionamos a nuestra propia especie y acabamos con nuestro propio hogar, es una lástima que el planeta tierra siendo tan hermoso, tenga a criaturas tan repugnantes- cuestionaba Maki a la chica a su lado.

-existen seres increíblemente bellos como el planeta, no todos se dejan contaminar por la maldad y los malos sentimientos, lo sé porque vivo en este planeta desde que tengo memoria y me he hecho pasar por uno de ellos tanto tiempo- respondía la chica a Maki.

-no soy capaz de detectar a una buena persona por más que miro a la multitud- decía Maki manteniendo su mirada a las diminutas personas abajo.

-¿Qué hay de la chica que me contaste?- pregunto la misteriosa joven y Maki solo frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un leve gruñido.

.

Nico caminaba por las terrazas que la llevaban más rápido a casa, aunque no acostumbraba a pasar por ahí, ya que siempre había vándalos cerca.

-diablos se ensuciaron bastante mis zapatos- maldijo por lo bajo al mirar sus pies, sin embargo continuo caminando.

Un gruñido a sus espaldas la alarmo rápidamente y se giró de inmediato para divisar de dónde provenía aquel sonido, pero no vio nada.

-tal vez fue mi imaginación- susurro aquello dispuesta a emprenderse a seguir caminando hasta que algo salto frente a ella causando que callera sentada al piso.

-¿Qué demo…?- se quedó en suspenso ya que no pudo articular nada después de ver a un extraño animal parado frente a ella….. Era aún más espeluznante que Maki.

Rápidamente se levantó y miro a ese extraño ser caminar lentamente asía ella mientras babeaba y mostraba de su extraño hocico cientos de afilados dientes. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr sin rumbo mientras aquel extraño ser la perseguía.

Uno más de esos seres apareció frente a ella haciéndola detenerse y buscar una nueva escapatoria, pero estaba acorralada…

-diablos…. Alguien….. ¡Ayúdenme!-grito completamente asustada ante aquellos dos seres que se acercaban a ella.

.

-¿Cómo llegaste a la tierra?- pregunto la misteriosa chica a Maki.

-esa guerra que existe desde que tengo memoria no ha cesado, caí aquí al perseguir a una de esas sucias aves- contestaba Maki sin expresión alguna.

-¿siguen peleando engañados?... ¿Realmente después de 16 años no saben la verdadera razón del por qué comenzó esa guerra?-decía la chica a Maki y esta se giró para verla… esa chica ¿había hablado sobre su guerra? ¿Acaso sabia la razón de esa batalla?

Antes de que Maki pudiera decir algo más pudo escuchar un grito a kilómetros de donde estaba, reconoció esa voz de inmediato y se levantó de golpe.

-¿pasa algo Nishikino-san?- pregunto la acompañante de Maki y esta solo rastreaba el lugar exacto de dónde provenía aquel grito.

-es Nico…- fueron sus únicas palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces salto del edificio hasta el piso y corrió a esa increíble velocidad que poseía.

-acaso ella dijo…. ¿Nico-chan?...espero que... no sea la Nico-chan que conozco, porque….. no me perdonare si los rondadores que envía mi padre le hacen daño….- dijo la chica misteriosa que se preocupó al escuchar ese nombre… esa persona era su amiga…

.

Nico estaba al borde del llanto, esos animales babeaban bastante y por alguna razón esa saliva parecía corroer las pantas sobre las que caía

Entonces sucedió…..una de esas criaturas salto para atacarla y ella cerro rápidamente los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca ocurrió a cambio solo escucho un extraño chillido proveniente de aquellos animales. Abrió rápidamente los ojos encontrándose a aquel animal en el piso y parada frente a ella estaba esa chica a la que no quería volver a ver…

-…Maki….- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que ambos animales se incorporaran de nuevo y atacaran a la pelirroja mordiéndola de un brazo cada uno.

-!Agh! Que no te toque su saliva!... protégete idiota!- le grito Maki a Nico y esta retrocedió un par de pasos solamente. Noto que Maki no tenía a la vista aquella mortífera cola

Aquellos animales no parecían querer soltar a Maki y esta trataba de liberarse de cualquier manera pero no le era posible.

-Fuego! Necesito fuego rápido!- fue lo que pidió a Nico y esta rápidamente busco entre sus bolsillos, tenía un encendedor y al encontrarlo lo acciono.

Esa diminuta llama fue más que suficiente para que Maki creara una manipulación perfecta en la que termino por incinerar a aquellos animales que pronto la soltaron y cayeron al piso sin vida

-Maki!- grito Nico acercándose rápidamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso y derramaba sangre de ambos brazos.

-¡No me toques!- le dijo Maki mientras mantenía inmóviles sus brazos.

Nico miro un momento esas extremidades y sintió nauseas al ver como esa piel comenzaba a corroerse también.

-entonces…. Agua! Te traeré agua- dijo apresurada Nico pero Maki negó con la cabeza.

-no funcionara…. Hasta que su saliva termine de actuar….- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki que permanecía quieta sintiendo el horrible dolor de esas heridas en sus brazos.

-entonces te llevare a mi departamento, ya causamos suficiente ruido para que alguien venga- decía Nico a la pelirroja esperando una mala respuesta, pero a cambio la pelirroja solo asintió.

.

Nico introdujo las llaves en el cerrojo de su apartamento abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Maki pasara primero, corrieron con suerte de que nadie las viera. Nico hizo que Maki se sentara un momento.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- pregunto Nico a la adolorida chica frente a ella.

-eran rondadores… de los Kerh….. ¿Qué demonios hacen esas cosas aquí?- dijo Maki con una adolorida voz.

-¿los Kerh?- pregunto Nico preocupada por la pelirroja que parecía sufrir mucho.

-necesito el agua ahora… Nico- pidió Maki a la pelinegra y esta rápidamente asintió llevando a Maki hasta la ducha donde abrió rápidamente la llave y metió a la chica ahí con todo y ropa. Noto como poco a poco su rostro se iba relajando y su piel dejaba de corroerse, así mismo el agua que caía se pintaba por completo de rojo.

-quítate esa ropa, te traeré una toalla y otras prendas limpias- fueron las únicas palabras de Nico saliendo con malestar de aquel baño, era tan horrible ver el estado en el que estaba Maki.

Volvió encontrando unas marcas menos graves en los brazos de la pelirroja y esta solo esperaba sentada por aquella toalla, desnuda en la ducha, esa larga cola estaba colgando de una de las orillas de la bañera y se balanceaba ligeramente.

Nico le dio ropas de su padre ya que las de su madre no parecían lo suficientemente grandes para Maki. Observaba como esta última se secaba y haciendo un ligero agujero en los pantalones se los puso dejando aquella larga cola pasar por la abertura que había hecho y pudiera estar cómoda.

-¿Por qué no sanan las heridas de sus colmillos?- pregunto Nico observando aquellas llagas aún abiertas sobre los brazos de Nishikino y esta terminaba de ponerse un sujetador negro.

-sus dientes contienen bacterias que retrasan considerablemente la reproducción de las células, cerraran pero tardara al menos cuatro días- decía Maki mirando con desagrado sus brazos.

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo Nico dirigiéndose a su habitación por un par de vendas y alcohol, tal vez eso podría servir aunque sea un poco para la pelirroja.

Maki prosiguió a volver a la sala y sentarse a la orilla del sofá cuando pudo observar a un extraño ser sentado al otro lado de el, mirándola y emitía un extraño ronroneo a los oídos de Maki. Se acercó un poco a él notando que este animal se levantaba y caminaba sin sigilo hasta ella para llegar a frotarse contra su cadera.

Maki nunca había visto un animal así, y sin embargo olía a carne lo cual tentó a Maki a querer probarlo.

Nico volvía con las vendas y el alcohol en sus manos cuando se encontró con una escena que la sobre exalto.

-¡¿Qué diablos intentas hacerle a mi gato?!- le grito a Maki quien sostenía al animal y hacia ademan de intentar morderlo.

-este animal esta insinuándose- dijo Maki sin expresión en su rostro. Nico dejando las cosas en una mesa lo arrebato de las manos de la pelirroja.

-¡no puedes comértelo! Es mi mascota-se quejaba Nico mientras dejaba aquel blanco animal lejos de la chica herida.

-lo siento…- se disculpó con la pelinegra mirando molesta en otra dirección.

-bien, ahora traje esto para ver qué puedo hacer con esas heridas- decía Nico a Maki mientras se acercaba a ella con las vendas y el alcohol.

-te dije que nada puede arrancar a esta bacteria…Agh! Duele!- le dijo Maki pero Nico solo aplico más de aquel liquido sobre las llagas en la piel de Maki.

-es para evitar que se infecte con otras bacterias, así que deja de gruñirme como un animal y déjate ayudar- regañaba Nico a la pelirroja que solo se limitó a mirar en otra dirección evitando hacer más ruidos, después el dolor se fue cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus brazos, al mirar, las manos de esa pelinegra estaba rozando su piel al colocarle las vendas.

Nuevamente miro a la chica, esos ligeros roses en su piel le parecían cálidos y agradables pese al dolor que sentía sobre sus heridas – _ella es tersa y cálida-_ pensó sin despegar su mirada de la pelinegra que estaba por terminar.

-listo! Así evitaremos que algo más las contamine…- dejo sus palabras al aire cuando miro a Maki, esa mirada que no dejaba de posarse sobre la de ella, le causaba una extraña sensación

Se sintió inquieta por dentro, sentía la cálida piel de Maki sobre sus manos, esos brazos que aún tenían sujetos con delicadeza.

-es tan extraño…..- dejo salir Maki

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntaba Nico sin dejar de mirarla.

-no había notado lo agradable que tus manos se sienten al tocarme… Nico- terminaba por decir Maki causando que el corazón de Nico comenzara a acelerarse.

.

.

.

* * *

 **hasta aqui este cap que espero y les haya gustado :3 por aqui dejare respuesta a los reviews que resivi en el primer cap y por cierto ¡quien creen que sea la chica misteriosa con la que hablaba Maki?**

 **Clyam:** pues aquí aparecieron Kotori y Umi, aunque no mucho pero más adelante saldrán y se hará notar que tienen mucho que ver en la historia y en lo que está pasando también, y que bueno que te gusten mis historias todas raras, se te agradece que leas :3

 **Takade junior:** que bueno que te gustara y pues aquí me tendrás todos los lunes :v

 **Toruo:** Maki siempre dice cosas hermosas (?) ja bueno y sobre Eri saliendo del cráter, hubiera sido genial que pasara como dices ja nada más que no se me ocurrió :P

 **Nicocchi17:** pos a leer :3

 **777** : si Nozomi tiene MUCHA trama xD y pues de hecho si, Maki tendrá a su propia loli para sodomizarla…. Ok no ._.

 **Ioseas:** es inválida la promo para ti por feo xD

 **Avemari:** ten por seguro que tendrán muchos problemas esas cuatro y cuando se encuentren habrá yuri hard :B bueno no, pero si muchos embrollos

 **Yuzuki:** oh conmueves mi kokoro :`)

 **Y07:** felicidades acertaste a la parejita :3 (vegeta y bulma) y pues el KotoUmi caerá como balde de agua fría pero en el siguiente cap :P se soy mala lo se TuT

 **Zehiroth:** ja buena esa de la batalla pokemon xD tal vez lo reconsidere, pero eso si Maki se negara rotundamente a entrar en su pokebola :v

 **ANozomi:** puede que sea una fea forma de iniciar el NicoMaki, pero también tonta….. ok no ._. Pero ja esa Maki con todo y cola, colmillos y poderes sobrenaturales sigue siendo una chica Tsundere que no se quiere dejar dar amor

 **Jaydisita.8709:** gracias 7u7r

 **Guest:** pero claro que la seguiré, estoy con mucha pila para esta historia :D

 **Yuzu:** ja Nico traumada desde tiempos inmemorables? Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si realmente se lo hubiera comido 0u0

 **nos vemos la semana que viene BANZAI!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelaciones

**hola gente aqui les traigo el cap de la semana que espero y disfruten y whahahaha amo leer sus comentarios, los amo :3 y amo que disfruten de leer esta historia rara.**

 **gracias por sus follows y favoritos se los agradezco mucho mucho :D**

* * *

Nico y Maki se encontraban en la sala, aquella situación de hace un momento había puesto incomoda a la pelinegra, por otro lado Maki no sabía muy bien el por qué se sentía extraña y mucho menos tenía idea del porque el contacto humano de esa chica le parecía agradable, tal vez solo imaginaba cosas. Por ahora solo quería deshacerse de ese momento tan incómodo y volver a su búsqueda por encontrar a Erikchica, tenía que destruirla.

-tengo que irme ahora mismo- se levantaba Maki liberándose del ligero agarre de Nico diciendo eso a la pelinegra quien se confundió y molesto rápidamente.

-¿vas a irte así como estas? ¿Qué pasa si aparecen más de esas horribles cosas y te matan?- regañaba Nico a la pelirroja quien frunció el ceño.

-¡No me des ordenes humana! Puedo salir y acabar con todas las criaturas que se me pongan enfrente! Incluso con la maldita de Erikchica! Soy la cuarta Elemtum más fuerte en la existencia de la raza, no pretendas que voy a obedecerte cuando tengo asuntos pendientes que no te incumben- dijo aquellas palabras Maki en tono molesto, sin embargo a ojos de Nico, esa chica se veía débil después de haberla defendido de esas criaturas.

-no estoy dándote ordenes, estoy preocupándome por ti, ¡solo mírate! Estas muy herida como para que vayas a buscar pelea con Erikchi… con esa! ¿Por qué es tan importante?- se quejaba Nico y la pelirroja solo la miro un momento.

-su armada capturo sin razón a alguien muy importante, y antes de llegar a este planeta… asesino a mi padre…- por fin respondía Maki y Nico solo se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de la pelinegra. Era un rostro tan lleno de emociones, a pesar de que la pelirroja tuviera un comportamiento primitivo y violento, no dejaba de hacer notar emociones, justo como las que los humanos como Nico sentían.

-¿buscas venganza?- se atrevió a hablar Nico y Maki cabizbaja negó a la pregunta de Nico.

-no es una venganza personal, sin embargo tenemos que acabar con esa raza, tenemos que hacerlo hasta que devuelvan sana y salva a la reina…. Mi madre- dijo Maki apretando los puños, Nico no podía evitar sentirse atraída ante la idea de saber más de esa chica.

-escúchame Maki, tal vez… tal vez no merezca ni siquiera que me cuentes esto pero, de verdad quiero saberlo. No soy muy buena dando consejos, pero soy capaz de escucharte… ¿podrías permitirle a esta insignificante humana escucharte?- dijo Nico con sutileza acercándose a la pelirroja que por primera vez sentía paz al escuchar hablar a Nico.

¿Y si se aventuraba a confiar en una humana? A pesar de que Nico a su parecer era irritante, entrometida y grosera, también había sido honesta con ella incluso amable al curarla y llevarla hasta su morada a pesar de estar asustada de ella, cosa a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada, pero sin embargo una grata sensación la invadía.

-¿quieres saberlo realmente?- dejo salir esas palabras Maki girándose para ver a la pelinegra que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y asentía. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación.

Maki sin decir palabras todavía volvió al interior de la sala y tomo asiento nuevamente, Nico la siguió e hizo lo mismo sentándose fusto a su lado, se sentía inquieta y ansiosa de escuchar a la pelirroja que por primera vez, no le gritaba o gruñía como acostumbraba.

-Mi planeta está en guerra contra la raza Aliz, una especie con una velocidad y fuerza que sobrepasa a la de nosotros, sin embargo son débiles en resistencia lo que les da una gran desventaja contra nosotros los Elemtum, los Aliz son capaces de crear y manipular ondas de sonido y movimiento con sus brazos y alas….. Esas extremidades son su punto débil y también su más grande arma, esa raza un día sin más opto por tomar a custodia propia a mi madre, la segunda al mando en mi mundo, no quisimos enfrentarlos al principio ya que son un dolor de cabeza al matarlos, pero mi padre desesperado opto por enviar al ejército en rescate de la reina durante años, el ultimo escuadrón enviado, entre esos soldados estaba yo… asesine tanto a grandes como a pequeños en busca de nuestro objetivo, incluso destruimos su planeta pero no pudimos encontrarla- decía Maki aquello y Nico se encontraba asombrada y perturbada ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿y cómo fue que llegaste aquí en tan mal estado?- preguntaba nuevamente Nico y solo escucho un suspiro de la pelirroja antes de proseguir.

-hace un año me uní a la armada para apoyar a mi raza, mi padre dijo que tenía una habilidad sobresaliente a la de los demás, en mi cuarta exploración en territorio Aliz capturamos a una de las cabezas de su armada, esa era Erikchica la más poderosa de su especie, la tuvimos cautiva durante un año, hasta que su ejército ataco nuestra base y la libero, fue ahí cuando ella asesino a mi padre y huyo, yo la seguí desde las afueras del planeta a un sistema solar completamente desconocido para mí, entre agresiones y golpes terminamos cayendo en tu planeta, sin embargo…. Yo sé que ella sigue con vida, escondiéndose para que cuando este bien, pueda enfrentarme- relataba Maki con completa seriedad en su rostro y la pelinegra a su lado solo escuchaba atenta su historia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa guerra?- hacia otra pregunta Nico, aprovechaba que la pelirroja estuviera confiando en ella. ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan horrible? Pensaba una y otra vez Nico.

-Todos los planetas que tienen vida en ellos manejan un periodo de tiempo igual así que todo inicio aproximadamente 16 años cuando me desarrollaba en el interior de mi padre, un año antes de que yo naciera- dijo Maki y Nico analizo un momento sus palabras.

-ya veo, así que solo estas defendiendo a tu raza y buscando a tu madre- decía Nico comprendiendo las palabras de Maki por fin. –aunque… espera….. ¿En el interior de tu padre?- se desconcertó Nico ante esas palabras de Maki que no alcanzaba a entender bien.

-Si, bueno veras, en mi especie el primogénito oficial se desarrolla la mayoría de las veces en el varón, a diferencia de la raza humana- aclaraba la pelirroja y Nico se encontraba sorprendida.

-baya, como los caballitos de mar, pero dejando de lado eso….. Significa que tú edad es de…..- se quedaba en suspenso la pelinegra mirando con sorpresa a Maki.

-Quince años de vida, si, y comencé a exterminar Aliz a los catorce años, debe parecerte horrible y cruel, pero para nuestra raza es una edad suficiente para participar en las guerras de nuestros mundos, desde que tengo memoria, solo he vivido con un objetivo, y ese es exterminar a la raza Aliz hasta que devuelvan a la reina con vida- aclaraba otra duda de Nico, por alguna razón contarle todo eso a la pelinegra le parecía sanar su moral.

-es increíble, ¿y que eran esas criaturas que nos atacaron?- preguntaba Nico volviendo al inicio de todo.

Maki no lo había pensado, sabía lo que eran y para que los usaban pero no sabía que hacían en un lugar con seres tan inofensivos como el planeta tierra, tal vez esa chica desconocida con la que hablaba tenía que ver.

-esos son… rondadores de los Kerh, una raza de conquistadores inferiores, usan a esas criaturas para rastrear algo en específico y matarlo o llevarlos a su especie, aunque no estoy segura del porque esas cosas te atacarían - afirmaba Maki lo cual causo que Nico comenzara a inquietarse, el solo pensar en que habría más de esas criaturas rondando por ahí la preocupaba.

-bien, ahora que lo sabes, me iré…- se adelantaba a decir Maki levantándose nuevamente de su lugar y disponiéndose a partir cuando un agarre la detuvo nuevamente.

-no lo hagas!... Estas herida y bueno, yo estoy asustada de esas cosas…. Pensé que tal vez tu… bueno… quisieras quedarte, hasta que estés mejor- decía Nico manteniendo su agarre en la pelirroja que se quedó mirando con sorpresa a Nico.

-tu….. Solo quieres protección ¿verdad?- decía Maki con una expresión aburrida en su rostro y Nico solo le dedico una gran sonrisa complicita.

-bueno, a cambio puedo darte refugio, un lugar para dormir, tal vez algo de comida, pero comida humana! Y no me refiero a personas, sino a lo que nosotros comemos, estoy segura que te gustara, solo quédate y asusta a esas cosas feas….. Por favor- suplicaba Nico con cierto tono sospechoso en su voz.

-bien, me quedare si me das mi emblema- decía Maki imitando la voz complicita de Nico quien al escuchar eso se sobresaltó –no creas que no te vi tomarlo en el rio, solo pensé en que cuando matara a Erikchica volvería por él, así que, si lo tengo me quedare para proteger tu humano y cobarde trasero- decía Maki sin expresión en especial mientras miraba a Nico y esta se ponía nerviosa.

-¡bien! Toma tu maldito collar, solo prométeme que te no harás nada extraño mientras baya a la escuela y que no te comerás a mi gato- dijo a la pelirroja que solo rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-lo prometo, palabra de Elemtum- decía a Nico y esta se sintió más aliviada –aunque creí que me tenías miedo por como temblabas al tenerme cerca- agrego Maki.

-honestamente lo tenía, pero ahora me siento más tranquila- Nico decía aquello mientras miraba nuevamente a la alta chica frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Maki tomando asiento de nueva cuenta en el sofá sin despegar su mirada de la de ojos carmín.

-porque ya conozco un poco de ti y eso me alivia, ya no te veo como la espeluznante chica que me callo del cielo e intento asfixiarme-bromeaba Nico y por primera vez vio a la pelirroja sonreír levemente.

-lamento eso, es solo que llevo mucho tiempo sin consumir nada y…..- trato de decir Maki pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago se hizo sonoro causando que se avergonzara y Nico riera.

-bien ya entendí, tratare de ver si tengo algo de comida para satisfacerte princesa Elemtum-dijo aquellas palabras Nico causando que Maki se avergonzara aún más.

-basta! O mi aperitivo será….. ese animal que sigue insinuándose- amenazaba Maki mientras observaba de nueva cuenta al pequeño gato frotándose contra su pierna esta vez.

.

.

.

Nozomi había pasado ya cinco días con Eri y había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, le gustaban las cosas dulces y las consumía a montones pero no parecían causarle ningún efecto, también descubrió que ella tenía tan solo diecisiete años, justo como ella, no veía bien en la obscuridad y por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba andar desnuda en su apartamento lo que la llegaba a incomodar muchas veces. Era fría y a la vez era expresiva, demostraba emociones y sentimientos como los humanos, aunque no muy a menudo. Pero algo que llamo su atención fue la insistencia en observar con detenimiento a sus amigas, pero principalmente a Kotori.

Ambas se encontraban en viernes y volvían al apartamento de Nozomi con completa tranquilidad, habían comprado helado de vuelta ya que desde que Nozomi le dio a probar a Eri, esta pedía uno siempre después de acompañarla a la escuela.

-¿está bueno Ericchi?-pregunto Nozomi mientras caminaba a la par de la rubia que degustaba con una infantil expresión su postre.

-es lo más agradable que mi paladar pueda degustar- fue la única respuesta de Eri. –aunque noto que a ti no te a gustado mucho el tuyo, está disolviéndose y no lo has siquiera probado- agregaba Eri, y eran ciertas sus palabras, Nozomi había estado algo pensativa ¿la razón? Nico. Esa era la razón.

-he estado pensando en contarle a Nicocchi de ti, pero… parece muy distraída, como si estuviera presionada, desde que llegaste no he podido hablar mucho con ella- dejaba a flote su inquietud Nozomi y Eri solo la miro un momento dudosa.

-¿no haría una revuelta si le dijeras lo que soy realmente? Los humanos suelen ser muy comunicativos- decía a Nozomi y esta lo pensó un momento, Nico era explosiva y problemática a veces pero nunca traicionaría la confianza de alguien.

-creo que ella no lo aria, la conozco desde pequeñas y nunca me ha fallado cuando le cuento un secreto, lo que me incomoda realmente ahora es que se desde que llegaste ella se marcha rápidamente a casa sin siquiera avisarnos, se tan pronto como Kotori-chan- decía aquello Nozomi, Eri al escuchar el nombre de Kotori se puso seria, esa chica seguía causándole una extraña sensación.

-Kotori….- susurro Eri no lo suficientemente bajo para que Nozomi no la escuchara.

-Ericchi, últimamente he notado que observas mucho a Kotori-chan, más bien, desde que la conociste, ¿no te agrada?- preguntaba Nozomi a la rubia quien no dejaba de lamer aquel postre.

-no es eso, solo creo que hay algo extraño en ella, tal vez sea mi curiosidad por ver esos ojos, pero si dices que no debo entonces está bien- aclaraba Eri sin dejar de mirar aquel helado de chocolate que comía.

-Ericchi es muy terca a veces y también eres muy curiosa, eso es encantador- decía Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa a Eri que continuaba caminando.

-siempre dices cosas raras que no entiendo bien- espetaba Eri dándole un pequeño vistazo a la peli morada que le sonreía –pero supongo que me gusta lo que me hace sentir tus palabras- terminaba por decir.

Nozomi siempre sentía confundirse un poco también, no solía ser una persona que dijera ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera y menos a una chica extraterrestre a la que llevaba tan solo cinco días de conocer, aunque le era increíble lo ingenua que podía ser a veces, esa ingenuidad la hacía pura e inocente así como honesta en todo sentido, era como si Eri le permitiera ver a través de ella siempre y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir bien y que ella podía hacer lo mismo con Eri, mostrarse por completo y ser completamente honesta.

Nozomi noto como Eri se detuvo en seco un momento y se giró a verla, Eri parecía con una expresión determinada y seria a la vez, parecía tratar de detectar algo.

-¡Nozomi cuidado!- Dijo Eri rápidamente abalanzándose contra Nozomi y retirándola rápidamente de donde estaba para protegerla de algo que había saltado en dirección a ella, justo en ese momento otra cosa más salto de entre los arbustos, al levantar la vista era una criatura extraña con grandes colmillos y de aspecto feroz, así como una larga cola con un aguijón al final de esta, esa criatura babeaba bastante ver todo eso causo que Nozomi se quedara en shock.

-rondadores…- susurro Eri para alejarse de Nozomi para pronto correr y agredir a esa criatura pateando su cabeza con gran fuerza, suficiente como para destrozarla.

-…E…Eri…Ericchi…..- dijo Nozomi completamente en shock al ver dos más de esas cosas salir de entre los árboles en dirección a ella.

-No dejare que se le acerquen!- dijo en voz alta Eri, quien en un movimiento con sus brazos, como si golpeara con su puño el piso causo que ambos animales salieran disparados lejos de la peli morada, para ojos de Nozomi había sido como si el viento los golpeara y la rosara a ella solamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te toco su saliva?- pregunto Eri mientras corría hacia Nozomi que aún estaba sentada en el piso con completa sorpresa en su rostro.

-N…no… pero… ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- pregunto Nozomi mirando por fin a Eri y esta solo pareció preocupada por su amiga.

-en tu hogar te lo diré, por ahora debemos irnos, puede que haya más- dijo Eri ofreciéndole su mano a Nozomi y esta enseguida la tomo.

Corrieron hasta los apartamentos donde vivía Nozomi y entraron a casa, Nozomi se sintió aliviada, sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo con gran fuerza dentro de su pecho, realmente se había asustado.

-¿Qué hacían rondadores aquí?- se preguntó Eri mientras observaba a Nozomi sentada sobre su sofá con una expresión llena de pánico.

-será que…. ¿esa chica Nishikino los envió a buscarte?- pregunto Nozomi a la rubia y esta lo pensó por un momento pero era absurdo.

-No, los rondadores son criaturas exclusivas de la raza Kerh, son de las pocas cosas que pueden herir rápidamente a un Elemtum y por ello los evitan…. ¿Qué podrían estar buscando? Más bien… ¿Por qué atacarte a ti?- pregunto Eri a Nozomi mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-yo….. No estoy segura…- decía Nozomi tratando de apaciguar su voz nerviosa.

-esos animales son enviados para rastrear algo en específico, no atacan nada a menos que sea su objetivo o algo con la fragancia del objetivo original, por más mínima que sea- decía Eri mirando a Nozomi, no le gustaba verla sin esa sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué tienes que ver?- dijo Eri.

-¡No lo sé!- expreso Nozomi mirando con pánico a Eri y esta solo se acercó y poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Nozomi para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-te dije que mientras estuvieras conmigo no te pasaría nada malo ¿entendido? Ahora cálmate, no me gusta cuando tu rostro no sonríe…. Así que por favor, dime que estarás bien- decía Eri dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Nozomi quien lentamente se fue calmando, esa dulce sonrisa siempre lograba apaciguarla.

-perdón Ericchi…. Pero de verdad estoy asustada…-repetía Nozomi mientras levemente posaba su mano sobre la mano con la que Eri sostenía su mejilla.

Ambas se miraban fijamente nuevamente, era como si con la mirada se trasmitieran lo que sentían en ese momento, como si se dijeran que estando juntas todo estaría bien. Para Eri era difícil lidiar con ese tipo de emociones nuevas. Nunca se había sentido así, desde pequeña había tenido que lidiar con la guerra que había entre su raza y los Elemtum, por lo que tener a alguien cercano era difícil o simplemente eran asesinados, pero con Nozomi lograba saber lo que podría llegar a ser tener a alguien importante.

-yo te protegeré de esas criaturas, mientras puedas seguir manteniendo en tu rostro esa sonrisa que logra tranquilizarme, podre seguir teniendo una razón para aferrarme a pelear- agregaba aquellas palabras la rubia que mantenía esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-lo siento Ericchi….. Pero, me alegro de que puedas estar conmigo…. Gracias- dedicaba aquellas palabras Nozomi a la rubia que solo asintió en respuesta.

.

Después de que ambas pudieran calmarse por completo, como era costumbre, Eri se quitó la camisa para poder extender sus alas, estaba bien ocultarlas pero mucho tiempo en hacerlo la incomodaba bastante al final del día.

-¿ya vas a comenzar a quitarte la ropa?- le decía Nozomi a Eri quien estaba en medio de la sala examinándose a sí misma.

-No es eso, mira mi ala herida esta recuperada por completo- decía Eri mirando aquella ala que parecía completamente sana.

-es verdad, y ¿cómo va tu costado?- preguntaba Nozomi que la miraba desde la cocina, ella preparaba algo para que ambas comieran.

Eri retiro el gran parche que cubría su costado para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su piel ya estaba terminando de cubrir el musculo rojo que sobresalía muy poco.

-mira, está casi por sanar, tus manos son expertas en heridas- comentaba Eri mostrándole a Nozomi aquello y esta solo desvió la mirada con desagrado.

-¡dios! Aun luce horrible, pero si te sientes mejor, supongo que está bien- decía Nozomi volviendo su vista a lo que cocinaba.

-me siento de maravilla, tal vez salga al campo a practicar un par de tácticas, después de todo tengo que estar preparada para cuando Nishikino aparezca- comentaba Eri mientras volvía a ponerse aquella camisa color azul.

-¿estas segura? Aun sigues herida, si te esfuerzas demasiado podría empeorar ese costado tuyo- advertía Nozomi a la rubia que solo le dedico una sonrisa más.

-no te preocupes ya son mínimas, así que saldré un momento, sirve que podre revisar si hay más rondadores cerca- agregaba Eri con normalidad y se dirigía a la puerta para salir al campo hasta que algo la detuvo y fue la mano de Nozomi sujetándola de la muñeca con gentileza.

-por favor ten cuidado- terminaba por decir Nozomi y Eri solo asintió antes de salir del departamento.

Justo cuando Eri salió decidió dirigirse al lugar donde había caído al llegar al planeta, ahí no parecía haber rastro alguno de humanos, y sin más comenzó a manobrera entre los arboles de aquel lugar, aun se sentía algo adolorida pero podría soportarlo.

Justo al evadir un gran árbol choco con alguien de entre los arboles también, con agilidad logro mantenerse en pie y caer con normalidad al piso, rápidamente levanto la mirada encontrándose con esa cosa con la que había chocado. No podía creer que estuviera observando a esa chica en específico frente a ella…. A esos ojos bestiales.

-….Tu…. eres…..- dijo con dificultad Eri mirando a esa chica que tan pronto reacciono dio un gran salto sobre las ramas de los árboles y se perdía entre estos, después escucho a lo lejos los gruñidos de más rondadores, estos nunca se acercaron a ella. Solo pasaron de lado sin mirarla.

-ellos….. Están siguiéndola a ella…- fueron las últimas palabras de Eri que quedo desconcertada por completo, tenía decirle a Nozomi lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

.

 _Cuatro horas antes_

 **Umi POV.**

Estaba en clases mirando frente al pizarrón, sin embargo mi mente estaba en otro mundo, últimamente se había sentido un poco extraño el ambiente, aunque, siempre nos rodean ese tipo de cosas. Pero algo no andaba muy bien, esa chica Eri tenía algo extraño y más aún me causaba mala sensación al verla, esa extraña manera en la que siempre mira a Kotori, me desagrada bastante, es como si quisiera hacer notar su enfermedad.

-¡Umi-chan! Ya es hora del almuerzo- escuche aquella dulce voz llamearme, esa voz que hace que mi corazón se inquiete con su cercanía.

-Kotori…. Ya voy- eran mis únicas palabras, solía ser algo fría o evitar ciertas cosas, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Esa es Kotori, una persona muy especial para mí, la conocí cuando entramos a secundaria, lo recuerdo muy bien…..

.

 _Caminaba con total tranquilidad a mi primer día de clases en la secundaria, aprovechaba para admirar el follaje de los árboles de cerezo, era hermoso, cuando llegue al campus decidí quedarme a la sombra de un árbol, al acercarme escuche sollozos de un niño._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunte al pequeño niño que se tallaba los ojos, no sabía que ocurría con él._

 _Antes de que preguntara otra cosa ocurrió… alguien caía del árbol de una manera brusca, por un momento creí que sería un animal, pero…. Frente a nosotros estaba una linda chica peli gris sentada en el piso con mueca de dolor y apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Note que cerca de mis pies estaban tiradas unas gafas obscuras para sol._

 _-Auch…. Eso dolió… ¿Dónde están mis gafas?- pregunto sin abrir sus ojos y tentaba a su alrededor el pasto._

 _Lo primero que me pregunte fue ¿Qué hacía ahí arriba esa chica loca? Simplemente tome del piso aquellos lentes obscuros y se los ofrecí, ella con delicadeza los tomo y se los puso, me pareció un poco ridículo que anduviera así y más cuando tenía que volver a la escuela._

 _-¿te encuentras bien onne-chan?- pregunto el niño que sollozaba anteriormente a la chica del árbol y esta tras levantarse le dedico una gran sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia el._

 _-estoy bien, aquí tienes- decía aquella chica y en su mano le entregaba un juguete al pequeño niño, era una pequeña pelota de goma._

 _-muchas gracias onne-chan!- agradecía el niño y se iba corriendo con su juguete. Yo quede desconcertada en ese momento._

 _-¿te subiste al árbol solo para bajarle esa pelota a un niño?- pregunte a la chica de grises cabellos que se giró a verme con esas gafas ya puestas, no me había permitido mirar su rostro sin ellas._

 _-él estaba llorando y nadie parecía ayudarlo, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- dijo aquello dedicándome una sonrisa, era extraño…. –gracias a ti también, por darme mis gafas- me terminaba agradeciendo._

 _-…no es nada…- dije aquello algo insegura por esa chica, la mire detenidamente un momento hasta que note algo, ella se había lastimado la rodilla, tenía un gran raspón y emanaba un ligero rastro de sangre en ella. – estas herida…. Vayamos a la enfermería- le decía mientras observaba su herida._

 _-está bien no es nada, puedo apañármelas yo sola- me decía manteniendo aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-eres una chica, y las chicas lindas no deberían andar con marcas en su cuerpo…..- de detuve un momento, estúpidamente la había llamado linda… note como ella se sonrojo levemente al igual que yo. –eh…. Bueno… yo…. Va…vamos anda!- insistí tropezando con mis palabras, sentía que actuaba como una idiota._

 _Ella no dijo nada, solo me siguió hasta la enfermería, donde solo me mantuve mirando cuando la enfermera la atendió, en ningún momento pareció hacer expresión de dolor… de verdad que ella es extraña._

 _-gracias por traerme hasta aquí….. amm- me decía aquello después de salir de la enfermería, que descortés había sido, no le había dicho siquiera mi nombre._

 _-Umi, Sonoda Umi- le decía mi nombre y ella solo me miro para dedicarme una gran sonrisa._

 _-Minami Kotori… un gusto Umi-chan, espero llevarnos bien…- fueron sus palabras para despedirse de mi esa primera tarde juntas._

 _Incluso sin haberme importado que me llamara por mi primer nombre tan pronto, me hizo sentir bien su cálida presencia, desde ese día tras encuentros casuales, nos convertimos en grandes amigas…._

 _._

-Umi-chan parece distraída el día de hoy, ¿en qué piensas?- me preguntaba Kotori sacándome de aquel recuerdo, solo estábamos ella y yo, ya que Honoka había faltado a clases porque se había resfriado.

-nada, solo recordaba cuan extraña eras desde que te conocí- decía aquello tomando un bocado de arroz.

-lo siento, solo soy así, pero baya que Umi-chan también era algo peculiar, eras tan tímida cuando comenzamos a conocernos- agregaba Kotori sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, tú eras tan liberal y amable, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello- me defendía, puesto que era verdad.

-eso es porque Umi-chan me inspira confianza a donde quiera que va- me contestaba… siempre sonriente, esa sonrisa que tenía solo para mí.

Hace mucho tiempo, desde que la conozco siempre he querido saber más de ella, pero…. Su padre nunca se ha atrevido a decirnos nada, yo siempre he deseado saber más, así como ella conoce tanto de mí. A veces siento que oculta algo realmente importante tras esa sonrisa.

-me gustaría que lo que dices fuera realmente verdad…- susurre aquello apenas audible para mí.

Es frustrante y doloroso.

.

Yo esperaba poder invitar a Kotori a visitar a Honoka, después de todo está enferma, pero el día de hoy, como siempre Kotori se negó, siempre se apresura a salir rápido de clases, dice que tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer, aunque no sé exactamente qué tipo de cosas.

-odiaría saber que se ve con alguien-

-Umi-chan, ten mucho cuidado al volver a casa, no es muy seguro que estés fuera cuando esta obscuro- me dijo Kotori antes de tomar un camino diferente al mío.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, hasta mañana- me despedía de ella dedicándole una sonrisa antes de verla perderse entre las personas.

Camine en dirección a casa de Honoka, tenía que regañarla una vez más por ser tan descuidada y mojarse en la lluvia el día de ayer.

.

-buenas tardes señora Kousaka- saludaba con cortesía a la madre de mi amiga que se encontraba afuera barriendo la entrada de su casa.

-buenas tardes Umi-chan, pasa, Honoka está arriba- me recibía con cortesía también la mujer frente a mí.

Subí aquellas escaleras que llevaban a el piso de arriba donde se encontraba la habitación de Honoka, toque la puesta antes de entrar, después al abrirla encontré a Honoka comiendo un pudin.

-Umi-chan! Viniste a verme!- me dijo emocionada y solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-así es, pero también vengo a regañarte por no salir con paraguas y mojarte en la lluvia- le decía mientras me acercaba hasta la orilla de su cama y me sentaba.

-¡lo siento! Pero de verdad quería ser la primera en comprar ese videojuego- me dijo aquello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-muy bien, no te regañare ahora porque estas resfriada, pero cuando te recuperes no vas a tener mejor suerte- amenazaba con una expresión seria y ella solo puso ojos de cachorro.

-Umi-chan es aterradora y cruel- fueron sus susurrantes palabras que alcance a escuchar a la perfección.

-en fin Kotori no pudo venir, pero hizo esto para ti- sacaba de una bolsa un paquete de panecillos dulces caseros.

-Oh! Los panecillos caseros de Kotori-chan!- exclamo Honoka tomándolos y disponiéndose a probar uno- es delicioso!... es una lástima que no me los entregara personalmente ¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-no me lo dijo esta vez, sospecho que trabaja a medio tiempo, aunque no estoy segura, honestamente me preocupa que esté haciendo- dije y Honoka solo apaciguo su energía para ser más tranquilizante al hablar.

-Kotori-chan puede ser algo descuidada a veces, pero, si ella confía en ti, tú también deberías hacerlo Umi-chan, no es como si anduviera por ahí perdiendo el tiempo- me decía aquellas palabras Honoka.

-lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, siempre piensa en los demás y nunca en ella, aunque ese no es el problema realmente, me siento incomoda desde que esa chica Eri llego, no sé por qué pero….. No me da mucha confianza por la manera en que siempre mira a Kotori-hablaba dejando a flote lo que realmente me preocupada desde estos últimos días.

-también creo que Eri-chan es un poco extraña y por alguna razón siempre está mirando a Kotori-chan, pero no deberías preocuparte porque es alguien en quien Nozomi-chan confía y eso debería ser suficiente, además…- se quedaba en suspenso y me dedicaba esta vez una mirada picara. –Kotori-chan solo tiene ojos para ti- terminaba por decir Honoka causándome un gran sonrojo y que comenzara a ponerme nerviosa.

-N…No digas cosas vergonzosas!...Kotori no….- dije con dificultad y Honoka solo se rio de mí, como lo solía hacer Nozomi.

-ya entendí, perdón, perdón…. Como sea, confía en ella y no te atormentes innecesariamente Umi-chan- finalizaba Honoka dando un bocado más a aquel panecillo.

-tienes razón, gracias, a veces puedes ser seria- bromeaba también con ella quien no tardo en protestar.

-¡Umi-chan cruel!-

.

Salía con tranquilidad de casa de Honoka no sin antes despedirme de ella y de su familia que siempre eran tan amables, tenía razón, debería dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora y conocer mejor a Eri, así como confiar más en Kotori, ella era una buena chica.

Al doblar la esquina mire un momento al cielo, ya había obscurecido y le había prometido a mi madre no volver muy tarde….ah

Un ruido se escuchó entre uno de los callejones el cual me sobresalto, ¿la curiosidad mato al gato recuerdan? Y eso aplico tan literalmente en ese momento para mi, Esa curiosidad me llevo a mirar con sigilo aquel callejón y lo que vi ahí, no pude creerlo….

Dos animales parecidos a un perro estaban ahí olfateando, pero no eran perros, eran realmente horribles, tenía muchos colmillos y muy grandes, garras enormes y una cola con un gran aguijón, sin contar ese babeante hocico que parecía ser corrosivo.

Me quede en shock al verlos observarme con esos grandes ojos amarillos, parecían los de un insecto. No lo pensé dos veces por lo que comencé a correr lejos de ellos, por desgracia me seguían…

-¡Auxilio!- grite tratando de llamar la atención de alguien pero no parecía haber nadie cerca, estaba perdida…

Corrí sin rumbo, cuando me percate estaba corriendo entre árboles y arbustos en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, incluso si me golpeaba con alguno, no me importaba, solo me importaba no ser atrapada por esas criaturas.

-Deténganse… por favor….. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- grite aquello, estaba desesperada y comenzaba a cansarme, pero lucharía….

Mire rápidamente a mis espaldas sin parar de correr y solo uno de esos animales me seguía, fue entonces cuando ocurrió…

El impacto que sentí causo que me detuviera en seco y mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, por un momento creí haber chocado con algún árbol pero todo cambio cuando sentí mi estómago doler intensamente, nunca había sentido tanto dolor…. pronto sentí que algo espeso y muy caliente subía con velocidad a mi garganta, un agrio y ferroso sabor inundo mi boca, fue tanto ese sabor que me inundaba la boca con ese espeso líquido que comencé a toser, eso que tosía… era sangre…. Mire con dificultad hacia enfrente y ahí estaba ese otro extraño animal….. Atravesando mi estomago con su afilada cola, justo cuando saco aquella puntiaguda extremidad de mí, el dolor comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso… era horrible… solo caí de espaldas por completo al piso

-….algui…en…. ayu…deme…..- trate de decir pero mi voz no salía, a cambio solo sentía ese dolor inundarme mientras mi boca no dejaba de emanar sangre, con mi mano presione la herida en mi estómago y trate de retroceder a la cercanía de esos animales, se acabó…. Van a matarme….. Mi visión se comienza a tornar difícil…..

-¡NO!- escuche aquella voz…. ¿Estoy alucinando verdad? Levante levemente la cabeza encontrando una silueta con unos brillantes ojos amarillos….. Eran como los de un gato….. En sus manos había un tipo de energía luminosa, como si sus manos produjeran luz, no asimilaba todavía lo que observaba pues esa silueta femenina de un gran salto aterrizo sobre el lomo de uno de esos animales, este de un rápido tirón, arranco una parte de las vestimentas de esa chica y se alejó tan rápido como pudo los demás se enfrentaron a ella pero al tener contacto con esa luz que emanaba de sus manos contra esas criaturas, las dejo inmóviles y cayeron al piso también completamente inmóviles….

Esa silueta se acercó a mí, yo luchaba por respirar, sentía que comenzaba a faltarme el aire y mi inhalación producía un sonido muy pesado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos bestiales y amarillos, la dueña de esos ojos me había salvado de esas cosas, pero tal vez….. No de morir.

-Lo siento de verdad…. Perdóname por no evitar que te lastimaran esas cosas pero….. No te preocupes, voy a curarte…. Solo resiste por favor…- esa voz….. Yo la conozco….

La obscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer de esa silueta femenina dándome el rostro de esa persona con poderes sobrenaturales y ojos de felino…. No puede ser….. Tiene que ser una broma….

-….Ko…Kotori…..- susurre con mi último aliento su nombre…

.

 **Umi POV End**

.

.

.

En un lugar no muy lejos de los bosques de Tokio se encontraba un hombre emergiendo de un hoyo en la tierra, este tenía ojos bestiales, este hombre era sin duda un Kerh que era recibido por tres rondadores, una de esas criaturas tenía un pedazo de tela color amarillo entre sus fauces. Sin esperar más entro de nuevo a aquel hoyo junto a esas tres bestias.

-señor, los rondadores han traído información relevante, el rondador 321 por fin encontró a su hija, pero tenemos malas noticias y es que el rondador 890 detecto la presencia de una Aliz y el rondador 476 detecto a una Elemtum…..- trasmitía desde un desconocido artefacto ese hombre pero fue irrumpido por el remitente de la otra línea.

-si una Aliz y una Elemtum puras están ahí con mi hija entonces enviare al escuadrón G-rise o tal vez al escuadrón F-rise para que las extermine a las tres- fueron las palabras del remitente.

-pero señor ese no es el problema, el problema es que la Aliz detectada es la líder de la armada, Erikchica y la otra es la tercer cabeza líder de la raza Elemtum, Nishikino- agregaba aquella información el Kerh a su líder.

El líder Kerh se mantuvo en silencio un breve momento. Si la tercer cabeza de los Elemtum hablaba con su hija Kotori y esta le contaba la verdadera razón de la guerra, todo se vendría abajo, pero si esa pelirroja moría, nadie se enteraría del culpable de la guerra entre los Aliz y los Elemtum.

-Entonces enviare al mejor escuadrón de la armada a exterminarlas, prepárate para volver, en cuanto salgas de la tierra ellas llegaran- agrego el líder con voz orgullosa.

-a la orden señor- finalizo el Kerh a su líder retirándose frente al monitor.

-prepárate mi querida Kotori…. Porque nadie a logrado hacer daños considerables a mi mejor escuadrón, muy pronto conocerás el poder destructivo del escuadrón A-rise-

.

.

.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Encuentro Fatal**

 **.**

 **what'cha do? what'cha do? I do private wars :3 y lala lala no me se lo demas**

 **can I do? I take it baby Can I do? Itake baby :D**

 **ok ya me callo, pues aqui abajo les dejo respuestas a todos los reviews que resivi en el capitulo anterior :3**

 **Takade junior** : pues creo que yo también comí muchos dulces porque este fic está todo fumado xD

 **KousakaKaede** : que bueno que te guste la temática y pues decidí que Kotori fuera la sobrenatural porque que Umi sea la que siempre salva a Kotori ya está muy visto :3

 **Toru** : no te preocupes aquí usare a todas las musas y hasta al peligroso y destructor escuadrón A-rise :3 y sí, mi Maki-chan es toda una casanova salvaje y primitiva :3

 **Claym** : Kotori oculta muchas cosas todavía, y Maki súper hero al rescate (?) si se aman

 **Y07:** usted traviesillo está pidiéndome un lemmon NozoEri? Porque si es así con gusto lo escribiré

 **Amur-hope** : si el pequeño gato se le insinúa a Maki-chan xD y Eri siempre honesta :3

 **Candus98:** Nico debe entrenar a su pokemon, digo a Maki para que le patee el trasero a todos los motivaditos :3 y malote por llevar la contraria xD

 **Yuzuki:** que bueno que aprovaras química :3 y que disfrutes el fic

 **Avemari:** nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Harashos locos y si, mi querida Kotobith es muy sospechosa.

 **ANozomi:** qué bueno que te guste este fic, y agárrate que se pondrá aún más raro :3 se te quiere :D

 **Nicocchi17** : cada capítulo esta más cerca de saber que paso con esa guerra :3

 **Yuzu:** el NozoEri y el NicoMaki son shippeables hasta por las mismísimas Nanjou  & Kussun y Soramaru & Pile :3

 **:** Maki salvaje primitiva y fiera es sexy :3 y que bueno que te guste mi historia, alegras mi kokoro :'3

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:** Maki es la nueva mascota de Nico no lo dudes, y si será de esos mininos enfadosos que se la pasan restregándose en uno *-* Nozo-chan siempre cuidara de Ericchi y asi sucesivamente :3

 **Otakumiaw07:** qué bueno que te guste la historia, me alegra que la leas y la comentes :D


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentro fatal

**buenas tardes aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, paso de rápido a dejárselos y que lo disfruten mucho, gracias por leer :D**

* * *

 **Umi POV**

Abría lentamente los ojos debido a algo luminoso frente de mí, tenía algo de frio y sentía un dolor estomacal, poco a poco mi visión se fue haciendo un poco más clara ante ese destello frente a mí.

-¿Dónde…estoy?…- fue lo primero que dije al ver con más claridad a Kotori quien tenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía levemente el ceño, parecía estar tocándome.

Mi vista se aclaró por completo, tenía el saco y la camisa del uniforme escolar abierto y ese destello que me había despertado provenía de las manos de Kotori, estas estaban posadas sobre mi estómago y vientre descubiertos…

Mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa, ese contacto me hacía sentir alivio, el dolor desaparecía poco a poco junto a la debilidad en mi cuerpo, observe el rostro de Kotori y una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla mientras su expresión parecía cada vez más dolorosa y justo cuando deje de sentir dolor ella se separó rápidamente de mí y sostenía su estómago mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Kotori!- nuevamente dije levantándome de golpe para ver si estaba bien y ella levantando levemente la cabeza me dedico una cansada sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Umi-chan… en un momento pasara….- fueron sus únicas palabras mientras comenzaba a relajarse, por otro lado no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

Fue hasta que Kotori abrió sus ojos que pude recordarlo, esos ojos que miraba por primera vez, eran como los de un felino, y de un color ámbar, ella había matado a esas cosas que me hirieron, y al parecer me había curado con esa extraña luz en sus manos…

-¿Qué eres…?- dije aquello con un tono desconcertado y retrocediendo un poco pegando mi espalda al respaldo de aquel sofá, realmente estaba confundida y desconocía lo que había sucedido tras de todo.

-yo…. No sé cómo explicártelo Umi-chan, pero….. ¿Me creerías si te digo la verdad, por más disparatada que suene?- me dijo aquello mirándome con preocupación, justo como lograba hacerme caer.

Me mire a mí misma un momento, ese lugar donde había sido atravesada por esos horribles monstruos estaba intacto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ella había cerrado por completo la herida con solo posar sus manos sobre mi estómago con solo recorrerlo con esa luz.

-te creeré….. Nada puede ser más anormal y disparatado que lo que ya ocurrió esta noche- dije por fin con algo de nervios en mi voz, estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad, por más increíble que fuera.

-Umi-chan, el hombre al que llamo padre, realmente no es mi padre porque…. yo no soy humana….. Aunque tengo sangre humana gracias a la descendencia de mi madre… pero, mis verdaderos padres no son humanos- me dijo aquello primeramente y como lo supuse, me sorprendió escuchar la verdad.

-entonces…. Si no eres humana ¿Qué eres?- pregunte manteniendo mi distancia de ella todavía, necesitaba sentirme segura de lo que escuchaba.

Su mirada me hacía sentir la necesidad de correr y abrazarla, decirle que no la odiaba por haberme mentido todo este tiempo, decirle que me quedaría a su lado aunque las demás se alejaran al saber la verdad, pero….. Aún estaba en shock sobre lo que escuchaba.

-no sé muy bien lo que soy…. O como denominarme a mí misma, pero aun así, escucha. Soy hija de dos razas diferentes a la humana, dos razas de otro mundo, muy lejos de este planeta…. Soy hija de dos seres diferentes conocidos como la raza Aliz y la raza Kerh, seres con fuerzas sobrenaturales y habilidades extraordinarias al ojo humano… en pocas palabras, soy a lo que en este mundo conocen como un extraterrestre…- me dijo y toda palabra en mi ceso….. ¿Acaso dijo que es un extraterrestre?...pero….

Nuevamente no atinaba a decir algo, estaba tan sorprendida, ese poder, esos ojos…. ¿Por qué?

-entenderé si Umi-chan no me quiere cerca…. De verdad por más que me duela lo entenderé y respetare…..- decía ella mientras notaba como agachaba la mirada y tras esto una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas….. No, no quiero que llore…

Sin pensarlo me levante lo más rápido que pude del sofá y la abrase tan fuerte como pude sin ser brusca, solo sentí como ella se tensó ligeramente.

-¡No me importa nada de eso!- dije haciendo que me escuchara y se percatara que iba en serio –no me importa si eres algún extraño ser, si tienes fuerzas desconocidas y extraordinarias que pueden acabar conmigo, no me importa si un día intentas comerme o hacerme daño….. No me importa que no pertenezcas a este mundo, solo me importa que seas parte de mi mundo….. y que te quedes a mi lado, sin importar que- dije con total seguridad mientras no me despegaba de aquel abrazo que nos dábamos.

-yo nunca te aria daño Umi-chan…no podría hacerle daño a alguien a quien quiero… y menos si esa persona es Umi-chan- me decía devolviéndome el abrazo, me sentía tan tranquila ahora, aunque deseaba saber más.

Lentamente me separe de ella dedicándole una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo mientras mantenía esa bestial mirada amarilla sobre la mía.

-pero ahora quiero que hables….. Tienes que decirme que está pasando, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué me intentaron matar? Y ¿Qué hiciste para curarme?- preguntaba a Kotori, necesitaba saberlo ahora que ambas nos habíamos calmado.

-muy bien Umi-chan, toma asiento, ya puedes cerrarte la camisa y el saco si quieres, y bueno esas cosas se llaman rondadores, son criaturas que rastrean algo en específico, no atacan nada que no tenga que ver con su objetivo ordenado- me dijo Kotori causando más dudas en mí, ¿Por qué yo?

-entonces ¿Por qué soy el objetivo de esas cosas?- preguntaba curiosa y Kotori solo suspiro.

-tú no eres el objetivo de ellos, el objetivo….. Soy yo, por eso te atacaron a ti también, porque de alguna manera detectaron algún ligero rastro de mí en ti- me contestaba, ahora las cosas tenían un poco de sentido, sin embargo había algo que todavía no me cuadraba.

-y ¿Por qué te siguen a ti?-agregaba una pregunta más y esta vez la expresión en el rostro de Kotori cambio.

-como ya te había dicho, no soy humana, fui enviada aquí por mi madre al nacer hace 16 años atrás, una Aliz que buscaba protegerme de mi padre, el gobernante de la raza Kerh, una raza de apariencia humana y un singular signo que lo diferencia de las demás razas, estos ojos que vez Umi-chan, son los ojos que caracterizan a la raza Kerh, incluso el poder que manejo pertenece a características de la raza Kerh, sin embargo poseo la mala visión nocturna de los Aliz, así como su gran fuerza y velocidad, la razón del porque me buscan esas criaturas es, porque mi autentico padre el gobernante Kerh los envía para traerme de vuelta y matarme- me decía aquello Kotori dejándome completamente sorprendida.

-así que ¿esa es la razón del porque te marchas todas las tardes después de la escuela?- le preguntaba otra vez y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-desde pequeña mi padre adoptivo y humano sabe lo que soy, el me enseño a hacerme pasar por humana, esos animales comenzaron a llegar aquí cuando tenía 14 años, y debido a eso, para proteger a mi padre humano comencé a cazar a esas criaturas todas las tardes y noches, ya que es su tiempo habitual en el que salen a buscarme- respondía una vez más a mis preguntas Kotori.

Me resultaba completamente increíble, Kotori no era una humana, y sin embargo lucia tan similar a excepción de esos ojos felinos, sin duda eran lindos a pesar de todo….

-si tu estas aquí siendo alguien que no es humana, significa que ¿podría haber más seres como tú en este mundo? Le preguntaba otra cosa y ella se quedó pensante un momento.

-tal vez no debería decírtelo…. Pero, conoces a alguien más así, esa chica es una Aliz de raza pura, pude notarlo por sus características físicas y por qué constantemente toca su espalda mientras esta con nosotras, además ella me vio esta tarde mientras era perseguida por los rondadores- me decía causando que me inquietara… había más seres extraordinarios entre nosotras…

-¿Quién es…..? Espera… acaso esa chica es…..- me quede completamente sorprendida al pensar las cosas detenidamente.

-Eri-chan, ella no es humana, ella es un Aliz…. Y no solo eso, hace cuatro días atrás, mientras cazaba a los rondadores, en la sima de un edificio encontré a otra chica pelirroja y hablamos, ella es un Elemtum, esa chica a diferencia de Eri-chan es muy inestable y peligrosa, su raza entera lo es, aunque no sé cómo llegaron aquí, solo sé que cuando se encuentren…. intentaran destruirse la una a la otra- me decía aquello y nuevamente comenzaba a inquietarme, era increíble saber que Eri era un ser mas, pero me preocupa el hecho de Kotori mencione a una chica peligrosa.

-¿destruirse mutuamente? De cualquier manera ¿Qué hace Eri con Nozomi? ¿Acaso Nozomi sabrá lo que ella es?- preguntaba una vez más y Kotori solo poso una mirada irónica.

-Umi-chan pregunta muchas cosas, pero… lamentablemente no se la respuesta de esa última pregunta, sin embargo, cuando ellas dos se encuentren, será peligroso estar cerca- afirmaba Kotori causándome más inquietud aun.

-bueno….. Esperemos que no sea así, por ahora creo que es importante que les digas a las chicas la verdad, estoy segura que todo estará bien y que nada cambiara- le decía a Kotori dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-tengo algo de miedo, pero…. Tienes razón, debo confiar en que ellas lo entenderán, además estoy segura que Nozomi-chan se volverá loca de emoción al saberlo- me contesto dedicándome una miraba más tranquila y sonriente.

-eso aremos, y una última pregunta ¿puedo hacértela?- decía un poco más avergonzada esta vez.

-¿eh? Por supuesto Umi-chan- me contestaba sonriente y yo mientras jugaba con mis dedos un poco insegura hice mi última pregunta.

-tu…. ¿me reviviste o solo me sanaste?- dije aquello temiendo un poco a su respuesta.

-eso es secreto- fue su respuesta tras de guiñarme un ojo….. Esos bestiales ojos que me parecían encantadores….

 **Umi POV END**

.

.

.

Eri entraba a toda prisa al apartamento de Nozomi con completa inquietud, esa chica que se había topado en el bosque sin duda alguna era Kotori, y no obstante eso, vio aquellos ojos felinos color ámbar…. Esa chica era una Kerh y estaba segura que ninguna de las demás chicas lo sabía.

Encogiendo sus alas para no ser estorbosas al entrar, camino entre la sala terminando por toparse a Nozomi en la cocina.

-Ericchi, ¿terminaste de practicar?- preguntaba Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

-No, yo tengo algo importante que decirte… pero ¿me creerás?- preguntaba Eri mirando con seriedad a Nozomi que entendió aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué no lo aria? Eres Ericchi y confió en ti- le dedicaba esas palabras Nozomi a la rubia.

-mientras practicaba en el bosque….. Yo me topé con algo entre los arboles…. Esa chica era de una raza no humana…. Era de un planeta lejano también….. Esa chica era Kot…- trato de decir Eri pero pronto el celular de Nozomi comenzó a sonar causando que ambas prestaran atención inmediatamente a aquel artefacto.

-lo siento Ericchi dame un minuto- dijo Nozomi observando aquel aparato y leyendo el mensaje de texto que recién había recibido. –es de Umi-chan, dice que mañana nos reunamos en el gran parque en la tarde para hablar algo importante, dice que también invitara a Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Nico-chan y a Kotori-chan- decía Nozomi entusiasmada, pocas veces podían juntarse todas, por otro lado Eri al escuchar el nombre de Kotori, se detuvo a pensar la razón… tal vez hablarían de eso.

- _en definitiva iré contigo_ , quiero conocer más a tus amigas, y tal vez nos llevemos una gran sorpresa- decía Eri con voz un poco seria mientras pensaba detenidamente lo ocurrido.

-¿de verdad Ericchi ira conmigo? ¡Grandioso! Estoy segura que les encantara a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan conocerte, me alegra que te estés involucrando un poco más con nosotras- decía Nozomi retirando el delantal azul que llevaba puesto y caminando hasta la sala donde estaba Eri. –Ahora sí, ¿Qué decías?- pregunto a Eri quien solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-nada… solo me impacte con un animal extraño mientras mano breaba entre los árboles, me causo mala sensación eso es todo- dijo Eri evadiendo lo de hace un momento a Nozomi, estaba casi segura que lo que sea que hablaran tendría que ver con Kotori.

-¿de acuerdo? En fin, en un momento más estará la cena así que ve a tomar una ducha y ¡te vistes! No cenaras desnuda de nuevo- decía Nozomi con voz ligeramente severa a Eri quien solo dejo escapar un suspiro más.

-bien, bien, no volveré a sentarme a la mesa desnuda, limpiare mi cuerpo ¿está bien?- decía Eri levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño a tomar la ducha que Nozomi le había pedido.

Cuando Eri desapareció de su vista, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro más, se sentía feliz que tuviera compañía y principalmente de un ser que nunca creyó existiera, aunque Eri fuera muy extraña a veces y por lo tanto también fría, incluso eso le agradaba porque aquella rubia también solía ser espontanea, aunque solo llevaran seis días conviviendo.

-me pregunto si esa chica Nishikino seguirá buscándola- se preguntaba así misma Nozomi mientras se levantaba a preparar la mesa para cenar con Eri.

¿Por qué estar en una guerra siendo seres tan avanzados?, realmente no lograba entenderlo por sí misma, aunque gracias a la breve explicación de Eri había logrado entender que los enemigos y los malos ahí…. Eran la raza Elemtum.

-listo, ya me puse las vestimentas que querías ¿contenta?- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Eri quien había salido ya de la ducha.

-te dije que te pusieras ropa antes de …. Ah… bueno al menos traes algo de ropa- decía Nozomi viendo a la rubia que traía puestos unos short y sujetador únicamente

-bien degustemos los alimentos que preparaste ya entonces- termino por decir Eri con una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba la comida terrestre, pero más si era Nozomi quien la preparaba.

Ambas se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a degustar lo que Nozomi había preparado. Eri siempre amaba la hora de la cena, normalmente en su mundo tenían que estar siempre alerta, incluso a la hora de comer, pero en ese lugar con Nozomi podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-¿Esta bueno Ericchi?- preguntaba a la rubia que comía gustosa.

-bastante- contestaba de una manera contenta Eri mientras seguía comiendo.

-me alegro que te guste- dijo Nozomi dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Eri.

Siempre que Nozomi sonreía de esa manera, Eri sentía en su estómago una extraña sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, al principio creyó que era desagradable o algo malo, pero durante el poco tiempo transcurrido se percató que esa sensación incluso le gustaba y le hacía querer tener a Nozomi cerca ¿Por qué? Le era imposible saberlo porque no lo entendía.

Por otro lado Nozomi luchaba mentalmente a diario por convencerse a sí misma que la extraña sensación que sentía al tener a Eri cerca solo era emoción y admiración. Después de todo creía que Eri era muy fuerte y admirable por proteger a capa y espada a su raza…

 _-mi único amor son las constelaciones, además, si algún día pensara en estar con alguien, esa persona debería ser parecida a mí-_

 _-dudo que alguien tan raro como tu pertenezca a este mundo-_

No podía permitirse pensar de esa manera, y menos de un ser tan frio y extraño como lo era Eri, pese a mostrar emociones humanas…. No podía imaginársela sintiendo amor…

-Esto no puede ser amor ¿verdad?- susurro para sí misma Nozomi que para suerte suya, Eri no la escucho y siguió comiendo.

.

.

.

Nico llegaba a su apartamento con víveres para la cena, aquella pelirroja comía bastante y no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, tan solo la había tenido en su casa por cinco días y sentía que estaba quedándose pobre.

Entro sin sigilo alguno a su apartamento, esperando encontrar a Maki en la sala jugueteando con su gato, esos dos parecían llevarse bien después de lo ocurrido, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa cosa? Más le vale haber ocultado su cola antes de salir- hablaba sola Nico mientras dejaba todas las bolsas en la mesa.

Nico se había puesto a asear su casa y a preparar la cena de esa noche, le molestaba que Maki no le ayudara para nada en casa, aunque estuviera protegiéndola también debía apoyar si vivía ahí.

-no hay remedio, tendré que salir a buscarla- finalizo Nico saliendo completamente molesta de su apartamento al interior del bosque.

Maki se encontraba en medio del bosque, estaba, como siempre, buscando algún rastro de Erikchica, le era sorprendente que después de tantos días no hubiera señal de ella, incluso llego a pensar que ella estaría muerta pero lo descartaba enseguida, quería aferrarse a que ella sería quien la mataría con sus propias manos.

Se encontraba practicando su manipulación del aire y tierra, solía usar más su manipulación del fuego pero contra aquella Aliz debía utilizar la ventaja del oxígeno en el cual ella también trabajaba. Mantenía a flote una gran roca la cual le parecía pesada incluso con su fuerza propia, se mantenía pensando también en aquella chica de cabello grisáceo con la que había hablado en el techo de aquel edificio. Últimamente le había dado muchas vueltas a lo que había dicho sobre su guerra ¿conocía la razón?

-que concentrada te vez- aquella voz la sobresalto y dejo por completo lo que hacía para girarse a ver a Nico quien era quien la llamaba.

-tu idiota, no aparezcas de repen…- se quedó a medias al hablar ya que gracias a cesar sus movimientos la gran roca que levantaba le callo encima tumbándola por completo.

-¡Maki!- exclamo Nico corriendo hacia aquella gran roca notando como lentamente se cuarteaba, pronto se partió en dos y noto que Maki la había partido con su mortífera cola.

-¡estoy bien enana! ¿Vez lo que me haces hacer?- se quejaba Maki sacudiendo sus ropas llenas de polvo.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que destruyas todo lo que tocas, ahora deja de jugar a superman y ven a la casa, termine de preparar la cena- regañaba Nico a la pelirroja que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿caminaste medio kilómetro en medio del bosque solo para decirme eso? Bien pudiste llamarme desde tu morada y te abría escuchado- le respondió Maki caminando tras de ella.

-pensé que estarías en casa, además no deberías estar levantando cosas de esa magnitud, las heridas en tus brazos aun no sanan, si quieres ocupar fuego pronto, deberías dejar que sanen- regaño una vez más Nico a la pelirroja quien solo dio un gruñido como respuesta.

-estas heridas son insignificantes para mí- respondió la pelirroja con mala cara.

-si sigues gruñéndome le daré tu comida a bigotes-amenazaba Nico a Maki.

-al menos él no me grita a cada momento, aunque sea un gato molesto que se frota contra todo-terminaba por decir Maki, y Nico solo dio una leve sonrisa sin que la menor la viera.

-bueno llévame a casa, me canse de caminar hasta aquí así que corre, para llegar más pronto- pedía Nico mirando con travesura a Maki que solo refunfuño una vez más. Nico le dio la espalda y rio para sí misma, le gustaba molestar a Maki, pronto dejo de reír al sentir que algo cálido tomaba su mano.

-tengo algo mejor en mente- dijo Maki mirando a la pelinegra que también le dedico una mirada, lo que había tomado su mano había sido Maki, y aunque la diferencia de tamaños era considerable, aquella mano de la pelirroja siempre era muy cálida.

-¿Qué vas a …HACER!- fue lo único que pudo decir Nico al notar que ambas despegaban del piso y se elevaban por los aires, no pudo evitarlo y termino por abrazarse a la pelirroja con completo pánico.

Nico sentía la brisa del viento golpeando contra su rostro con suavidad, por primera vez decidió abrir los ojos y mirar, quedo maravillada al ver desde lo alto el paisaje, dirigió su mirada a Maki que tenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, el viento movía sus rojos cabellos, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, simplemente sus ojos se negaban a obedecerle y pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, incluso sintió como sus mejillas irradiaban más calor de lo normal… - _¿Por qué solo con ella me siento así?-_ se preguntó Nico al notar lo sucedido.

-Nico….. ya puedes soltarme- la voz de Maki la saco de sus pensamientos, miro asía abajo y noto que ya estaban en el piso frente al apartamento de Nico y esta seguía abrazada a Maki.

-¡lo siento!- exclamo sobresaltada retirándose de aquel abrazo y sin mirar a la pelirroja abrió torpemente la puerta entrando primero.

-baya huele muy bien- dijo Maki entrando y acomodando su cola alrededor de su cintura terminando por dar una vuelta más por su hombro.

-po….por supuesto, todo lo que cocino huele y sabe bien- dijo aquello Nico sin mirar a la pelirroja, se sentía muy tonta al reaccionar así por su cercanía.

Nico comenzó a servir la comida y a llevarla a la mesa, una vez hecho eso se sentó con la pelirroja a comer, aun se sentía incomoda por lo sucedido. En ese momento se preguntó una cosa ¿Cómo sería el romance para esas criaturas? ¿sentían amor?

-oye Maki-chan….. ¿Sabes lo que es… cuando te sientes bien al lado de una persona? Cuando la quieres cerca de ti todo el tiempo, esa persona con la que te besas y tienes contacto físico que te agrada….. ¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto Nico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Maki solo la miro con curiosidad.

-no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando- agregaba Maki sin expresión en su rostro, estaba más concentrada en lo que comía.

-bueno….. a lo que me refiero es que….. ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- volvía a preguntar de una manera un poco tímida Nico.

-¿enamorar?- volvía a preguntar Maki sin entender nada.

-si bueno, eso es como….. umm….. Tienes una persona a la que te gusta tener cerca, disfrutas de pasar tiempo con ella, tomas su mano, la acaricias, hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza y tu cuerpo aumente de calor, te molesta que alguien más sea cercana a ella y harías lo que fuera para que esa persona sea feliz….. Eso es- terminaba de explicar Nico y Maki solo pareció pensativa ante esas palabras.

-nunca e experimentado algo como eso, mi mente siempre ha pensado en la guerra, pero ¿Nico a sentido algo como eso por alguien?- pregunto Maki, aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Nico, ella lo sabía muy bien, nunca se había sentido así, solo se había dedicado a jugar con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

-nunca lo he sentido, aunque si he besado…- dijo Nico con una voz un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba de nuevo Maki, las preguntas de Nico comenzaban a confundirla y no las entendía.

-bueno….. no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras…. Pero, podría mostrarte como se hace- dijo aquello inconscientemente para después golpearse mentalmente ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

-de acuerdo, solo te advierto que si duele no dudare en golpearte- amenazaba Maki. Por otro lado Nico se sorprendió, la chica gruñona había aceptado - _¿debería hacerlo?-_ se preguntó a sí misma.

-bien, solo…. Cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga- se aventuraba a decirle Nico a Maki y esta última solo cerro sus ojos con ingenuidad. Nico se acercó a ella lentamente, no estaba segura si debía hacerlo, pero le daba mucha curiosidad ¿Qué se sentiría besar a un extraterrestre?

Justo cuando se disponía a acercarse su teléfono sonó causando que Nico se detuviera en seco y que Maki abriera los ojos, ambas se miraron muy de cerca… carmín, carmín se posó en las mejillas de ambas al ocurrir esto.

-¿Pero qué…? Si esto es un beso no me agrada, así que aleja tu cara, tu respiración caliente me molesta- termino por decir Maki levantándose de donde estaba llevando el plato vacío en el que había comido al lavabo, se había sentido sorprendida, incomoda y algo más la invadía por dentro, no supo descifrar que cosa era. Por otro lado la pelinegra se sintió irritada y sorprendida ante esa reacción.

-estúpido teléfono, ¿Quién molesta?- dijo Nico en un susurro tomando el artefacto y notando que el mensaje era de Umi.

'' _nos vemos mañana en el parque que esta atrás de la escuela, todas las demás irán, tenemos algo importante de que hablar''_

-mañana… ¿todas irán? Sin duda será genial- decía aquello guardando su celular y se dirigió la sala donde Maki observaba al felino blanco jugar a perseguir su cola.

-¿saldrás mañana?- era lo primero que preguntaba Maki sin dejar de observar al felino.

-Si, iré con mis amigas a divertirnos- contestaba con tono molesto Nico, aun se sentía irritada por la reacción de la pelirroja de hace un momento.

- _iré contigo, estoy segura que si aparecen más rondadores no tendrás mejor suerte que la última vez-_ le decía Maki a la pelinegra que se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Maki se ofrecía por cuenta propia a ir con ella.

-de acuerdo, pero más te lave comportarte y nada de intentar comerte a alguien- agregaba juguetona Nico y la menor solo suspiro.

-Sí, ya supéralo- finalizaba la charla por fin Maki.

.

.

.

Era de mañana y Nozomi se levantaba entusiasmada, por fin podría presentarles a todas sus amigas a Eri.

Como acostumbraba se apresuró a tomar una ducha y preparar el desayuno, Eri siempre despertaba con apetito. Además tenía que pensar en que ponerse y que se pondría Eri para no dar sospechas.

-Ericchi! A mover el cuerpo anda, tenemos cosas que hacer- se acercaba Nozomi a la rubia que dormía en un futon a su lado.

-….ah no quiero…..- fueron las primeras palabras de Eri en el día mientras cubría su cabeza con las sabanas que la cubrían.

-anda, si vamos prometo compartir una gran copa de helado contigo- decía Nozomi con voz traviesa y Eri solo levanto la cabeza.

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto la rubia.

-por supuesto, anda vamos a ducharnos y a buscar que ropa utilizar- comenzaba a decir Nozomi y la rubia opto por levantarse ya e ir a asearse como se lo pedía la chica humana.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió con normalidad, ambas se ducharon y tomaron el desayuno juntas, Eri se sentía algo curiosa de saber la reacción de las amigas de Nozomi cuando hablaran sobre Kotori, estaba segura que tendría que ver, tal vez también se vería obligada a contarle a las demás que tampoco era humana.

-Tal vez esto te quede bien Ericchi- decía Nozomi mostrándole una camisa color negro a la rubia, parecía lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar cualquier rastro de sus alas.

-me parece bien, aunque su estructura parece frágil- contestaba Eri tomando aquella camisa y observándola, al final opto por ponérsela.

-también ponte esto, así será menos notorio- ofrecía a Eri una sudadera de color gris, parecía cómoda -bien, por ultimo siéntate aquí, voy a atar tu cabello- decía Nozomi haciendo un ademan para que Eri se sentara.

-me gusta mi apariencia cuando tratas mi cabello- dejaba salir esas palabras la Aliz mirando su reflejo en el espejo y a Nozomi tras de ella cepillando sus dorados cabellos.

Para Eri había sido muy agradable su estadía con Nozomi, nunca pensó en encontrar a un ser tan agradable en un planeta como la tierra. Le gustaba todo de ella, pero más que cualquier cosa disfrutaba verla sonreír y que acariciara su cabello, incluso había ocasiones en las que Nozomi lo hacía cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño. Dejando de lado eso, se encontraba ligeramente preocupada, con los rondadores por ahí, no le parecía buena idea salir, sin embargo no le importaba lo que sucediera…- _protegeré de cualquier cosa a Nozomi_ \- pensó mientras volvía su vista a la peli morada que mantenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-termine ¿te gusta?- dijo Nozomi terminando de atar la coleta de Eri y esta solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

-es perfecta Nozomi- termino por levantarse la rubia, ambas estaban listas para reunirse con las demás en aquel gran parque vacío.

.

-ya te dije que si la escondes en tu cintura todas la notaran- se quejaba Nico con la pelirroja que pretendía ocultar su cola en su cintura.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer con ella? Si por mi fuera la llevaría como de costumbre- replicaba Maki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿acaso los humanos tenemos cola? ¡No! así que deja de gruñir y déjame darte una mano- se acercaba Nico tratando de tomar aquella extremidad y Maki pronto la retiro de su alcance.

-¡no puedes tocarla! Es como si yo tocara tus pechos- renegaba la Elemtum y Nico solo se sonrojo levemente e hizo un mohín.

-deja de ser tan idiota, solo voy a ayudarte a ocultarla mejor- alzaba la voz Nico y Maki solo se limitó a tallar sus oídos.

-qué mujer tan vulgar….. y como grita….- susurro Maki sucumbiendo y permitiéndole a Nico ayudarla.

Nico tocaba por primera vez esa extremidad, era como acariciar una serpiente, y al igual que una también era cálida, le gustaba como se sentía, pero también era pesada, lo noto al tratar de levantarla sobre los hombros de la pelirroja que la miraba con desagrado.

-deja de verme así y pasa esta cosa alrededor de tu torso- se quejaba Nico y Maki sin decir palabra alguna lo hizo –ahora pasa la punta sobre tu pecho- termino por pedir Nico, la pelirroja así lo hizo y una vez hecho Nico la sujeto levemente y tiro de ella para terminar de ocultarla.

-listo, ahora ponte esa camisa, así no se notara absolutamente nada- daba Nico una camisa de vestir color azul obscuro a Maki, cuando esta se la puso y la abotono se percató que Nico tenía razón, así no se notaba aquella extremidad.

-buen trabajo… gra….gracias- finalizo Maki dedicándole una mirada a la de ojos carmín que solo le sonrió.

-listo, es hora de irnos-finalizo Nico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.

Nozomi llegaba junto a Eri a aquel parque divisando a tres chicas que platicaban animadamente mientras reían.

-Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Honoka-chan por aquí- saludaba Nozomi a las tres chicas, se percató que Eri se quedó parada un momento –no seas tímida, está bien, ellas son buenas chicas- animaba Nozomi a la rubia y sin más tomo su mano haciendo que caminara a la par con ella.

-Nozomi-chan llegan a tiempo- agregaba Honoka sonriéndole a ambas chicas.

Cuando Nozomi llegó hasta ellas Hanayo y Rin observaban detenidamente a Eri que aun parecía nerviosa, aun no entendía el cambiante comportamiento humano que podía llegar a tener esos seres.

-baya ¿Quién es la amiga de Nozomi-chan Nya?- preguntaba Rin siendo la primera en acercarse.

-soy….. Ayami Eri- se presentaba Eri.

-¡Ayase!... es Ayase Eri, pero solo llámenla Eri- corregía de inmediato Nozomi el pequeño error de Eri que solo sonrió.

-un gusto Eri-chan, soy Koizumi Hanayo, ya había oído hablar de ti por Honoka-chan- se presentaba cortésmente Hanayo a la rubia.

-ella es bella….-dijo Eri mirando aquel rostro tan inocente que se ruborizo al escucharla.

\- No, ¡es mi Kayochin! Nya- decía Rin abrazándose rápidamente a Hanayo que se ruborizo más.

-¡Rin-chan!- fueron las prontas palabras de Hanayo.

-oh no te preocupes por Ericchi, ella siempre dice cosas extrañas, así que está bien ¿verdad Ericchi?-decía Nozomi con voz juguetona a la rubia que no entendía nada de lo que veía.

-¿si?- fue la única respuesta de Eri que les dedico una leve sonrisa a las chicas en ese lugar.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nico-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan?- preguntaba Nozomi mirando a su alrededor notando que ellas eran las únicas faltantes.

-Kotori-chan esta con Umi-chan, dijeron que tardarían un poco, Nico-chan no debe tardar en llegar- respondía Honoka a Nozomi.

Las sospechas de Eri se hacían cada vez más obvias ante como analizaba los sucesos que se presentaban, estaba segura de ello.

-haya esta Nico-chan Nya- mencionaba Rin a las demás que enseguida giraron la mirada en esa dirección.

-parece que está hablando con alguien pero, no se puede ver desde aquí quien es- decía Hanayo tratando de divisar pero no lograba ver a nadie.

-tal vez….. es su novio- dijo aquello Honoka con pose deductiva y todas se callaron un momento.

-entonces vayamos a ver- agrego con voz traviesa Nozomi.

.

Nico observaba desde la distancia a las demás chicas que ya habían llegado, parecían bastante animadas y moría de ansias de presentarles a Maki que por su parte estaba recargada contra un árbol dándole la espalda a Nico, ni siquiera se había limitado a mirar el interior del parque.

-vamos Maki-chan solo ve a saludar, si quieres después puedes quedarte aquí- pedía Nico a la pelirroja que seguía sin inmutarse.

-no estoy interesaba en más chicas molestas como tú- respondía sin pena alguna Maki causando irritación en Nico.

-deja de ser tan primitiva y hazlo, solo dirás hola y listo- volvía a insistir Nico a la pelirroja que solo giro su cabeza en otra dirección -terca…- dijo Nico con pesadez al notar la negación de la chica.

-Nico-chan! Ya que no venias decidimos acercarnos nosotras- saludaba con cortesía Honoka a la pelinegra.

-¿a quién ocultas ahí eh?- pregunto traviesamente Rin mirando de la misma manera a Nico.

-emm…. Bueno es una amiga… que es una completa amargada y….. le apena salir- decía aquello Nico mirando a la pelirroja que seguía oculta tras de aquel árbol sin moverse.

-¿amiga? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntaba Hanayo curiosa de la chica que estaría tras del árbol.

Maki sentía irritación ante las constantes voces de aquellas chicas que no dejaban de hablar e insistir en que saliera.

-Maki…. Nishikino Maki- fueron las prontas palabras de Nico…. Esas simples palabras que causarían que una tarde de diversión se convirtiera en una pesadilla…

-Nishikino…- dijo Eri con una expresión llena de sorpresa en su rostro y llamando con su reacción la atención de las demás.

Maki en cuanto escucho aquella voz decir su verdadero nombre se sobresaltó en gran manera, era inconfundible esa voz. Rápidamente salió de su escondite encarando a las demás, y ahí estaba la causante de la muerte de su padre…. Azul y violeta se encontraron peligrosamente por un par de segundos en los que el silencio reino…

-…..Eri….!Erikchica!- fue el grito de Maki antes de lanzarse contra la rubia en un golpe que dejo sin aliento a las demás e incluso las hizo caer al piso sentadas por la magnitud de la fuerza, un golpe que causo que Eri saliera disparada a metros de distancia de ellas dejando un gran rastro en la tierra.

Eri había sido verdaderamente lastimada por ese golpe, sin embargo desde la distancia se incorporó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces arranco de su cuerpo aquella sudadera gris y aquella camisa negra de un solo tirón dejando su torso semidesnudo y permitiendo que sus alas se desplegaran libremente.

Maki a una velocidad increíble llego hasta ella lista para golpearla nuevamente pero Eri fue quien la recibió con un golpe en el estómago que resonó en el ambiente ferozmente haciéndola elevarse a una gran distancia sobre el cielo, Eri rápidamente se impulsó y llego hasta ella para, de otro golpe, regresarla al piso, Maki al impactarse dejo un cráter en la tierra, sin embargo no pareció haberle hecho daño considerable pues enseguida se incorporó y al igual que Eri, de un solo tirón arranco aquella camisa de su cuerpo dejando a la vista su larga y mortífera cola, Eri noto sus brazos heridos, se aprovecharía de ello para vencerla y poner a salvo a las demás.

Nuevamente Maki se impulsó para elevarse por los aires y llegar hasta Eri donde sin descanso alguno soltó golpes entremezclados, Eri imitándola hizo lo mismo.

-….tienen alas…. Y cola…- dijo con dificultad Honoka mirando en lo alto a ambas criaturas pelear.

Nozomi se levantó de golpe al igual que Nico observando a aquellas chicas pelear de esa manera tan sobre humana, no eran capases de articular palabra alguna, solo miraban en shock el cielo al igual que las demás.

Tras un golpe mutuo se separaron a una distinta poco considerable, Maki aprovecho para comenzar a generar fuego en ambos brazos y con estos comenzó a atacar a Eri con feroces ráfagas de fuego que la Aliz esquivaba con dificultad.

Maki con sus manos en llamas comenzó a golpear a Eri, esto hería en gran manera a la rubia que trataba de esquivar aquellos golpes, sin embargo recibía la mayoría. Su escapatoria seria atacar los oídos de la pelirroja, con sus alas creo una onda de sonido que hizo que Maki se detuviera de inmediato y cubriera sus oídos.

-Maldita sea!... esto no….. Te servirá de nada!- le grito Maki a Eri, quien aprovechando el momento, golpeo ambos brazos de la pelirroja causándole un grito de dolor y que algunas de las heridas que tenía en estos se abrieran de nuevo, después envistió a Maki haciéndola estrellar contra el piso nuevamente, esta vez logro herirla considerablemente.

Ya en el piso Eri sujeto del cuello a Maki y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta trataba de aflojar el agarre y tomar aire.

-esto es por los inocentes que mataste frente a mis ojos- Eri estuvo a punto de romper su cuello cuando, Maki tomando por los hombros a la rubia la acerco a su cuerpo y alcanzo a morder y arrancar una parte de una de sus alas haciendo gritar esta vez a Eri que la soltó de inmediato.

La Elemtum piso con fuerza la tierra levantando el montículo donde Eri estaba parada y de una patada la hizo caer, sin embargo Eri aprovecho la cercanía para sujetar la cola de Maki, incorporándose nuevamente y con gran fuerza tiro de ella azotando a la pelirroja contra un árbol el cual se partió en dos para después estrellarla contra el piso, este último impacto causo una abertura profunda en la cabeza de Maki que no tardo en emanar sangre que corrió hasta su rostro.

Eri la tomo nuevamente del cuello levantándola del piso y mirándose a los ojos cada una, ojos que reflejaban odio, solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-se acabó- fueron las palabras de Eri lista para matar a Maki cuando esta sin pensarlo dos veces empuño su mortífera cola en lo alto y de un solo tajo, corto por completo una de las alas de Eri. Eri lentamente fue soltando su cuello y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras su rostro comenzaba a reflejar el inmenso dolor que eso le había causado, no lograba reaccionar.

Maki una vez libre, dedicándole una breve mirada a Eri, la pateo directamente en el estómago haciéndola estrellarse con fuerza contra un árbol a un par de metros, lo sabía, había triunfado y era hora de acabar con esa vida que para ella, no tenía ningún valor.

Eri solo miraba a Maki acercarse lentamente con una expresión seria en su rostro cubierto de sangre, se sentía completamente débil tras haber perdido una de sus alas, su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y respiraba con dificultad. Una vez teniendo cerca a Maki la vio envolver sus brazos en llamas, hasta que…

-¡No mates a Ericchi!- aquella voz la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa….. Nozomi se había aproximado hasta ella y se posaba justo en medio cubriéndola y pretendiendo protegerla de Maki.

-bien…. Te matare con ella entonces- fueron las secas palabras de Maki elevando una de sus manos formando una gran ráfaga de fuego.

Nico corrió a todo lo que pudo y a espaldas de Maki alzando a sujetar su cola y tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales solo causaron una breve distracción en Maki que la miro furiosa y con sorpresa a la vez.

-…¿Nico-chan?...- fueron las palabras de Maki con completa confusión.

-¡no lo hagas!- le grito Nico, y antes de siquiera poder responder, un destello amarillo atravesó por la cabeza de Maki quien tras ser atacada, cayó de espaldas al piso completamente desfallecida.

-¡Maki!- grito Nico corriendo de inmediato a la chica que yacía en el piso y poso sus manos sobre su pecho…. Su corazón aun latía.

Todas miraron la dirección de donde había provenido aquel ataque solo para encontrarse con Umi y a su lado Kotori quien no traía puestas sus gafas y de su mano emanaba una energía amarilla.

-casi llegamos tarde- fue lo primero que dijo Kotori terminando de caminar y observando a Nico quien parecía querer llorar mientras miraba a Maki.

-¿Qué le has hecho?...- pregunto Nico quien no se apartó de Maki y miraba con preocupación a Kotori quien solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Tranquila, solo la puse a dormir, así que démonos prisa antes de que despierte- le decía Kotori acercándose a Nozomi quien tenía en brazos a Eri, esta última tenía en su rostro una expresión llena de dolor.

-….Ko…Kotori-chan….- fue lo primero que alcanzo a decir Nozomi al ver aquellos bestiales ojos color ámbar en su amiga.

-todo estará bien Nozomi-chan, solo necesito su ala amputada y dejare a Eri-chan como nueva- fueron las palabras de Kotori tratando de tranquilizar a la temblorosa Nozomi.

Honoka se acercaba lentamente junto a Hanayo y a Rin, las tres estaban completamente petrificadas y asustadas, sin embargo firmes ante sus amigas y esa extraña y peligrosa pelirroja que Nico no dejaba de sostener sobre sus piernas.

-Kotori… es hora de que les digas la verdad….. Incluso a esas dos- decía Umi a la peli gris que poso una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-Si, es hora de decirles quien es el verdadero enemigo aquí….-finalizaba Kotori dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

.

.

.

El las penumbras del bosque tres chicas caminaban sin preocupación alguna mientras miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-este ambiente huele increíble- decía una chica de cabello corto, castaña de ojos verdes y bestiales.

-es una lástima que tengamos que destruirlo todo cuando encontremos a esas tres- agregaba otra castaña de cabello largo y ondulado con bestiales ojos purpuras.

-no tenemos de otra, así que comiencen a rastrear, no deben estar muy lejos- terminaba por decir una alta chica de una larga cabellera morada obscura y de bestiales ojos celestes quien recogía una blanca pluma del piso, una pluma perteneciente a Eri.

* * *

 **aquí** **abajo dejo respuestas a sus reviews como siempre, gracias por leer. nos leemos la semana que viene**

 **Y07** : está bien un lemmon será :3 y pues solo queda saber quién quieres que sea la dominante y quien la pasiva ;) no veas tanto Ecchi o te puedes picar un ojo xD un cambio en los roles también es bueno :3

 **Shin'ya Natsuko sasaki** : ya era hora de hacer que Kotobirth sea una chica aún más interesante. Y creo que Nozomi profanara la inocencia de Eri si sigue así xD. Oh si! Nico si que es afortunada al tener a semejante pelirroja sexy en su apartamento aunque sea peligrosa y primitiva.

 **NicoMaki.s2** : ja gracias a Daring! Perdí el miedo a escribir lemmon y grave en mi mente todos los doujins NicoMaki R18 que pude encontrar ._. Ok omite eso, honestamente no sé si sea buena idea meter un poco de eso en este fic, pero ya veremos qué pasa :3 muchas gracias por leer mis historias :'D alegras mi kokoro :P

 **Catenpillar** : gracias por leer se te agradece :3

 **KousakaKaede** : qué bueno que te esté gustando y aclarando tu duda, el papa de Kotori no esta en la tierra, el chico que salió de la tierra era un simple mensajero :3

 **Avemari** : ja de hecho se me ocurrió de Alf, eso de Maki, como que me gusta la temática extraterrestre, Eri es ingenua al comportamiento humano y hará muchas otras tonterías aparte de andar desnuda por ahí :P, con Kotori pues quería darle un cambio al cliché de ser Umi quien siempre la protege. Gracias por leer :3

 **ANozomi** : si era súper Kotorin chan chan chan! D: muchas gracias por leer :3

 **Yuzu** : el único crimen de Umi es amar locamente a Kotori :'( ja las A-rise parecerán lindas y normales pero serán peligrosas TuT

 **Zehiroth** : Omg! me llamaste neechan :') por cierto, el emblema si que es especial TuT muy pronto se sabrá porque, y tal vez modifique algunas cosas para cumplir tu capricho y meter TsubaHono :) gracias por leer

 **Toruo:** ja si Maki vino al mundo desde el interior de papi suegro :3 Non-tan es muy fuerte al no lanzársele encima a Ericchi xD y no estoy muy segura de si poner algo picoso más adelante, tal vez si, tal vez no…. Honestamente no sé si poner lemmon :/

 **Lorenapineapple** : esta idea salió tras ver a vegeta gritar _''nadie toca… A MI BULMA!''_ ja y de ahí se formó un embrollo total en mi mente, lo escribí tal y como mi cabeza lo imagino y lo nombre Enemy mine (el nombre lo tome prestado de una película de los 70's xD) que bueno que te guste. Aun no estoy segura del lemmon, es que me es raro imaginar a una Nico extasiada de placer por una Maki con cola, lo mismo con Nozo-chan y Eri :P lo peor para estas últimas es que no me decidiría por quien sería la activa y quien la pasiva :c


	5. Chapter 5 Noche de alianzas

**hola gente guapa y sexy amante del yuri extraño, aquí vengo a dejarles este cap que espero y les guste :) me largo a dormir un rato ya que fui a hacerme un examen medico y ha pagan mi inscripcion escolar :/ que rollo en fin y pues... ya xD no tengo mas que decir solo que agradesco mucho que lean esta historia rara y que me dejen sus reviews que tanto amo leer porque me dejan saber sus opiniones :3 sin mas me largo y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

* * *

Eri abría lentamente los ojos, miraba siluetas de piernas a su alrededor, poco a poco su vista se aclaraba y se percataba de algo, estaba boca abajo, trato de moverse, pero algo se lo impidió, sus manos estaban siendo obligadas a permanecer en el suelo por una energía amarilla, era el enlace de un Kerh y no sería capaz de romperlo.

-¿Dónde?...-trato de decir tras un movimiento brusco pero algo cálido la retuvo, era Nozomi acariciando su mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-estas a salvo Ericchi incluso tu ala cortada se salvó y esta como nueva, pero….. Kotori-chan dice que es mejor que permanezcas así por el momento- decía Nozomi a la rubia que al escuchar sus palabras y verla sonreír se sintió aliviada.

-tu… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Nishikino?- pregunto Eri con voz preocupada y Nozomi miro hacia enfrente.

-Ahora que despiertas, me siento mejor, la chica de la cola está ahí, Umi-chan y Nico-chan están tratando de curar lo más posible sus heridas, Kotori-chan no puede curarla porque puede ser peligroso para ella, además esa cosa…. Te lastimo- decía Nozomi con voz tranquila.

Eri levanto la mirada y ahí, justo frente a ella, estaba Maki atada con un enlace similar en los pies, las manos y de su cola, estaba completamente inmóvil sentada sobre una silla y con la cabeza baja, parecía seguir inconsciente, era seguro estar ahí.

-Eri-chan por fin despiertas ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntaba Honoka que llegaba junto a Hanayo y Rin con café en sus manos.

-No estaré bien hasta que ella este muerta- fueron las frías palabras de Eri que pronto hicieron que Nico se girara a verla molesta.

-¿Por qué ella tiene que morir? Tu raza fue quien le arrebato algo importante- fueron las palabras de Nico y Eri se sorprendió ante lo que escucho.

-Te equivocas Nicocchi, fue la raza de esa chica quien ataco sin razón- defendía Nozomi a la rubia parándose frente a Nico.

-solo estaban defendiéndose, no conforme eso, esa cosa que está ahí mato a la única persona que Maki tenía, frente a sus ojos- replico Nico poniéndose firme ante Nozomi.

-¡la encerraron como un animal durante un año! No había otra forma de que escapara, ese monstruo que defiendes incluso destruyo el planeta de Ericchi ¿Cómo puedes defenderla cuando los enemigos aquí son ella y los suyos- decía Nozomi, era la primera vez que todas veían en ese estado a Nozomi… estaba molesta e irritada.

-¡porque se llevaron a la reina de su raza! Con un demonio Nozomi ¿quieres pelea?

Antes de que Nozomi respondiera, un estruendo llamo su atención Umi y Nico se apartaron de inmediato, Maki había despertado y se movía con brusquedad.

-¡libérenme! Tu maldita Kerh! Te escucho respirar así que, sal de donde estés! O juro que incendiare el maldito lugar!- le gritaba Maki a la nada.

Eri había escuchado a Nozomi y a Nico pelear… pero ese último comentario de Nico…. Era falso, ellos no se llevaron a nadie.

-tu! Erikchica serás la primera en arder! Tú y tu sucia raza, de no ser por estas humanas entrometidas ya te habría matado! ¡!SUELTENME!- Maki no dejaba de intentar liberarse y las demás en ese lugar se asustaban.

-Nishikino!... escúchame…. Nosotros no capturamos a tu reina- decía Eri con voz fuerte causando que Maki la mirara enfurecida.

-mentirosa….. tu!...-antes de que Maki pudiera terminar apareció alguien más en aquella sala.

-es verdad Maki-chan- esa voz causo la atención de todas, era Kotori que entraba con una sonrisa preocupada a la sala.

-…¿de… de que hablas?- pregunto Maki sorprendida.

-la raza Aliz es inocente de la guerra que tienen desde hace 16 años atrás- agregaba Kotori y Eri solo suspiro de alivio mientras Nozomi miro con seriedad a Maki y a Nico.

-no puede ser….. Entonces…. ¿me mentiste?- preguntaba molesta Nico a la pelirroja que aun parecía irritada.

-¡no lo hice! ¿Tú también te pondrás en mi contra después de todo?- le respondió Maki con severidad.

-Maki-chan no te mintió Nico-chan… porque la raza Elemtum también es inocente- término por decir Kotori causando un silencio absoluto en ese lugar, todas se encontraban confundidas.

-pero… si ninguna es la causante de esa guerra… ¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Qué la causo?- pregunto Nozomi desconcertada, Kotori solo bajo la mirada un momento, fue cuando Umi apareció a sus espaldas y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Kotori….. el único culpable es el realmente…..- le decía Umi mientras le dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora a la peli gris.

Kotori tras mirar a Umi asintió y volvió su vista a ambas chicas amordazadas que estaban completamente sorprendidas.

-el culpable de que esta guerra iniciara es el gobernante de la raza Kerh, mi verdadero padre. Y la causa de todo….. Soy yo- dejaba salir por fin aquello dejando atónitas a las involucradas.

-¿Qué?... Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Maki con una voz y un sentimiento indefinidos entre la sorpresa y el enojo.

-les contare la verdad…. Pero a cambio quiero que ambas me prometan algo a mí y a las dos chicas que han cuidado de ustedes con amabilidad desde que llegaron a la tierra- decía Kotori, sabía que para esas razas su promesa y palabra era definitiva y respetada, no podían romperla.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos prometer?- preguntaba esta vez Eri completamente firme.

-quiero que prometan que no van a volver a agredirse como lo hicieron hoy, y menos frente a mis preciadas amigas, quiero que se lo prometan a Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan, ya tuvieron suficiente con lo que ocurrió hoy- decía Kotori y ambas criaturas parecieron dudosas.

Eri miro a Nozomi y descifro lo que ella sentía en ese momento, preocupación, intriga…. Miedo, Eri no quería que Nozomi se alejara de ella, pero no le era fácil confiar en una asesina como Maki.

-Nozomi…. ¿recuerdas que prometí protegerte de lo que sea? Seguiré asiéndolo, cuando el peligro este cerca, siempre serás la más vulnerable, aun así estaré ahí a tu lado para seguir manteniendo mi promesa, sin embargo….. No quiero ser yo quien cause que esa bella sonrisa desaparezca…..por eso… prometo no volver a agredir a Nishikino…- decía Eri con total firmeza mirando a Nozomi quien estaba a su lado acariciando su cabello y solo la vio dedicarle una gran sonrisa lo cual la lleno de satisfacción.

-muchas gracias Ericchi- agradecía Nozomi la devoción que Eri tenia asía ella.

Por otro lado Nico miraba con preocupación a Maki, esta aun pacería preocupada y asustada…. Sentía una presión en su pecho al verla así, no quería ver a esa chica sufrir más….

-te prometo no volver a agredir a Erikchica frente a ti… pero si ella se atreve a romper su palabra, no dudare en matarla- terminaba por decir Maki, eso le había costado mucho.

-listo… ahora, debes hablar Kotori-decía Eri con firmeza, estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo que los liberaría de esa gran mentira.

Kotori sentía cuán rápido latía su corazón, sería muy duro pero estaba segura que si hablaba ahora con estas dos grandes fuerzas de cada raza, la guerra terminaría, al menos eso esperaba. Dar una solución a todo era necesario ya.

-bien, esto será largo de explicar, pero puede que salve muchas vidas ahora. Hace 17 años atrás, vivió una intrépida hibrida entre un Aliz y un humano, esta prefirió adoptar su forma de vida sobrenatural y ser parte de los Aliz ya que era más como ellos que humana, su única diferencia es que ella nació sin alas, ella se unió a la armada de exploración del ejercito Aliz cuando tuvo la edad para hacerlo, no buscaba más que explorar planetas para la recolección de información y especímenes. En esa armada ella conoció al comandante inmediato, un Aliz de apariencia y personalidad envidiable, sin duda ella se enamoró de el….- decía Kotori con voz pacifica, sin embargo se notaba seriedad también en ella.

-El….. Fue después de que ese comandante desapareció que los Elemtum atacaron mi planeta- decía Eri manteniendo su mirada fija en Kotori que luchaba por no echarse para atrás.

-Así es….. Pero la historia no termina ahí, ese comandante correspondió a la Aliz humana, eran inseparables… hasta que su tétrico destino los llevo a explorar el planeta de los Kerh, fue ahí donde lo trágico inicio, pues el gobernante de los Kerh avaricioso y libidinoso, cautivado por la belleza de la Aliz humana decidió por invitarla a unirse a la dinastía, por supuesto, ella lo rechazo porque ya estaba enamorada. Pero….. El, ofendido, la tomo a la fuerza como suya, dando origen y vida a un nuevo ser que sin importar las circunstancias de su origen, ella amo tanto que escapo de las garras de los Kerh después de un año para volver a su hogar, con los Aliz, fue ahí donde ese primogénito nació, sin embargo el gobernante Kerh no quería que ese ser naciese, porque podría ser un ser devastador para el futuro de la raza. Por eso decidió que ese primogénito debía morir a cualquier costa, cuando descubrió que ella había escapado opto por lo más simple… primeramente matar al amado comandante de esa mujer lo cual logro hacer a traición para después destruir el planeta entero para borrar a esa mujer y su raza que se había burlado de el.- continuaba Kotori hablando, algunas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para Eri.

-pero….. Nosotros fuimos quienes destruimos ese planeta hace tan solo un año atrás ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros toda esa patraña?- preguntaba Maki confundida, no lograba encajar su situación.

-¿Cómo una raza de conquistadores inferiores como los Kerh lograría destruir a una raza superiormente poderosa como los Aliz? Muy simple… el gobernante Kerh, aria que la única raza más peligrosa que los Aliz acabara con ellos… los Elemtum, ellos serían capaces de exterminarlos, pero ¿Cómo lograría que los Elemtum atacaran a los Aliz?... fácil, capturando a su reina que pronto seria madre para asesinarla junto a su primogénito recién concebido e inculpar a los Aliz de ese crimen, sin embargo el gobernante Kerh no conto con que el primogénito lo concediera el rey en lugar de la reina, pero ese error no importo porque la furia de los Elemtum se disparó de inmediato contra la raza Aliz justo como el quería, esa Aliz humana fue testigo del primer ataque de los Elemtum al planeta de los Aliz, muy mal herida logro escapar lejos con su primogénito dejándolo a salvo en su segundo planeta de origen, un planeta olvidado por las razas superiores, ese fue el planeta tierra donde ella murió dejando a cargo su primogénito a un joven hombre que hayo al llegar ahí…. Esa Aliz humana….. Era mi madre, el gobernante Kerh mi padre….. y por desgracia…. Yo soy ese primogénito causante de esta inútil guerra…..- terminaba por contar Kotori dejando completamente sorprendida a ambas chicas amordazadas.

-la raza Kerh son quienes tienen a mi madre….entonces….. Puede que…. ¿mi madre siga con vida?- Maki rompía con el silencio mirando con esperanza a Kotori que solo entristeció.

-Honestamente Maki-chan… no lo sé, pero por esta y más razones, debemos darle fin a esta guerra que a matado a miles de inocentes, si logramos derrocar a mi padre, estoy segura que todo terminara, la raza Aliz estará en paz y la raza Elemtum tendrán de vuelta a su reina- decía Kotori mirando a ambas chicas que parecían indecisas de cómo actuar ahora.

-bien…. Si ayudándote contra esos malnacidos de los Kerh podre salvar y por fin conocer a mi madre entonces…. Te ayudare a pelear- decía Maki con total decisión a Kotori que sonrió ampliamente.

-te lo agradezco mucho Maki-chan- agradecía Kotori y con un ademan liberaba las ataduras de Maki que descanso por completo en la silla, aún estaba mal herida y tenía que curarse, por otro lado miro a Eri que tenía una expresión pensativa -¿Qué hay de ti Eri-chan?- pregunto esta vez a la rubia.

-aceptare, el gobernante Kerh se arrepentirá de haber manchado la sangre Aliz y haber causado la muerte de inocentes- fueron las palabras de Eri y tan pronto dijo esto, Kotori la libero de los enlaces que la retenían.

Todas las demás parecían completamente desorientadas mientras observaban a Nico ofrecerle una bandeja con agua a Maki y esta la manipulaba para cerrar la abertura de su cabeza y a Nozomi acercarse con tanta familiaridad a Eri y ofrecerle una camisa limpia mientras sonreía. Pero más interesante aun, ver a su amiga Kotori a los ojos, esos ojos felinos y amarillos

-¡paren un momento! ¿Quieren explicarnos las cosas también? ¿Qué eres Kotori-chan?...- preguntaba Honoka desconcertada y tomando las manos de Kotori mientras la miraba de manera suplicante.

-lo siento Honoka-chan, Rin-chan…. Hanayo-chan, por meterlas en esto, como ya pudieron ver, Maki-chan, Eri-chan y yo no somos exactamente normales, eso es porque no somos humanas, somos extraterrestres… por así decirlo- explicaba fácilmente Kotori a aquel trio que se miraron entre sí.

-¡increíble! Nunca pensé que algo como eso existiera realmente- decía Hanayo con sorpresa en su voz.

-eso es grandioso, ahora si podre practicar cualquier tipo de deporte extremo sin temor a lesionarme de gravedad, ¿Kotori-chan me curara verdad? Nya!- bromeaba Rin sonriéndole en gran manera a Kotori que solo rio.

-Kotori-chan, aquí entre nosotras, dime que ninguna de ustedes intentara comernos el cerebro- decía Honoka a Kotori con sigilo y Kotori solo puso una expresión pensativa.

-bueno….. Estoy más que segura que Eri-chan y yo no lo haríamos…. Pero Maki-chan…- decía Kotori mirando a la mencionada junto a Honoka que le gruñía a Nico por tocar la herida en su cabeza que aún no cerraba por completo.

-…..rayos….. ¿Por qué la chica con ojos brillantes, colmillos y cola filosa?- se quejaba Honoka y Maki solo la miro molesta.

-deja de mirarme humana o cumpliré tu pesadilla aquí mismo- eran las amenazantes palabras de Maki hacia Honoka que solo se ocultó tras Kotori.

Por otro lado Eri miraba detenidamente a Maki, ¿sería posible aliarse con aquella causante de la destrucción de su planeta? Aunque ahora supiera la razón de aquel gran embrollo que arruino la vida de ambas, le era difícil pensar en poder estar de lado de alguien que le había hecho mucho daño, incluso ella misma haberle causado daños irreversibles a Maki como el hecho de haber matado a su padre… no estaba segura de sí se podrían aliar.

Sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron una mirada seria que ya no transmitía tanto odio, sino que ahora se transmitía duda y desconcierto ¿debían confiar la una en la otra solo por una promesa a dos humanas?

La pelirroja solo se puso de pie y se disponía a salir de aquella habitación en ruinas en la que estaban.

-Nishikino!...- la llamo Eri y esta se detuvo sin darle la cara, aun no se sentía lista. Pero lo intentaría, lo haría….. –yo lo siento, por tu padre… no quería hacer….- trato de decir Eri pero fue irrumpida por la fría mirada de Maki, todas cesaron en silencio mirándolas y Kotori se preparaba para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

-¿Qué importa si te disculpas? Eso no me devolverá a mi padre…- eran las palabras de Maki y Eri solo suspiro, lo sabía, Maki no sería fácil de manejar y prefería no mencionar la destrucción de su planeta porque empeoraría las cosas.

-pero….. yo de verdad quiero que….- nuevamente fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-acepte no hacerte daño y ayudar a derrocar a ese maldito Kerh, pero eso no significa que vaya a confiar en la Aliz que me arrebato a la única persona importante que tenía, eso es todo- finalizo sus palabras Maki disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar dejando a todas con un ambiente incómodo.

Nico sin decir nada fue enseguida tras de Maki dejando a las demás en aquel lugar pensantes todavía.

Nozomi se había sentido bastante molesta por la actitud de Maki, aunque lo entendía, ambas chicas se habían hecho daños horribles por una guerra sin sentido.

-que cruel…- susurro Nozomi para si misma, sin embargo Eri la escucho.

-no importa Nozomi, puede que ella sea un ser muy poderoso y destructivo, pero sigue teniendo tan solo quince años, tiene mucho que madurar todavía- decía Eri posando su mano sobre el hombro de Nozomi y esta solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-me alegra que no reaccionaras violenta otra vez….. Pero estoy muy preocupada por Nicocchi- decía Nozomi mirando la dirección en la que la pelirroja y Nico se habían ido.

-yo estaré atenta, no permitiré que Nishikino le haga daño a tus amigas y a ti, confía en mi Nozomi- eran las palabras de Eri a Nozomi mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-gracias Ericchi- terminaba por decir Nozomi mientras le daba un espontaneo abrazo a Eri que se sorprendió ante la acción, por primera vez sintió algo que nunca antes había ocurrido…. Su rostro se había calentado de mas, en especial sus mejillas y su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse también, tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir extraña.

-yo… Ta..También debo agradecerte….. Gracias a ti y a esa chica pelinegra sigo con vida- decía Eri con voz tímida mientras alejaba lentamente a Nozomi de aquel abrazo.

-no hay nada que agradecer, me salvaste también de esas cosas horribles hace poco- decía Nozomi manteniendo esa sonrisa tan cálida en su rostro.

-bu..bue…bueno, por ahora supongo que quiero descansar un poco, estoy agotada todavía- decía Eri rascándose ligeramente la mejilla y haciendo ademan de acostarse sobre el sofá de ese lugar.

-de acuerdo, ven aquí entonces- dijo Nozomi sentándose y dando unas cuantas palmadas sobre sus piernas indicándole a Eri que podía recargarse, está un poco apenada le devolvió la sonrisa.

-gracias- finalizaba Eri dejando descansar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Nozomi, eran muy cómodas a su parecer.

Kotori las observaba a lo lejos, nunca había visto a un Aliz sonrojarse, de alguna manera le parecía lindo lo que veía, Eri había sido una chica que había tenido que lidiar con una guerra desde muy pequeña y no había experimentado nada sobre sus sentimientos….. Por otro lado notaba que Nozomi le sonreía de una manera en especial a Eri, como si esa sonrisa solo fuera para ella….. Sentía algo de envidia, ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con cierta peli azul?, claro, esa chica era muy conservadora y se avergonzaba con facilidad, además ella nunca pensaría así… esa era la razón.

-míralas….. Como si lo que ocurrió hace tres horas no hubiera pasado-se acercaba Umi a Kotori y después de un ligero suspiro sonreía al ver a esas dos tan cómodas.

-se apaciguan mutuamente, es su manera de estar bien, aunque… nunca había visto a un Aliz sonrojarse, normalmente son criaturas muy frías- decía Kotori con gracia y Umi solo la miro.

-no te creo- decía Umi con una expresión seria y Kotori solo se puso curiosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque no me crees?- preguntaba Kotori curiosa ante la reacción seria de Umi, esta última solo suavizo su expresión y le dedico una leve sonrisa a Kotori sin mirarla.

-bueno… porque miro a Eri sonreírle a Nozomi….- dijo primeramente para después sonrojarse. – y después te veo a ti,…. Siendo una Aliz también, eres tan cálida….. y…me…me hacer sentir cálida también….. Bueno… quiero decir… a todas…-decía Umi con dificultad mientras jugaba con sus dedos y evitaba la mirada de Kotori que estaba clavada en ella.

-¡Oh! Umi-chan es tan linda cuando se pone nerviosa- decía Kotori con voz alegre mientras abrazaba a Umi que se sobresaltó de inmediato y su rostro se tiño por completo de rojo.

.

-¡Maki Espera!- llamaba Nico yendo tras de la pelirroja, esta no se había terminado de sanar ninguna herida. -Ni siquiera terminaste de sanarte, al menos déjame terminar de ayudarte- decía Nico a la pelirroja alcanzándola y tratando de sujetar su mano, pero Maki alejo su mano de ella y la miro con enojo.

-no importa… ya nada importa…. Puedes quedarte con ellas, de todas maneras….. preferiste ayudarlas a ellas… estoy bien con eso, las traiciones ya no importan, solo me importa hacer lo posible por rescatar a la única persona en la que podre depositar mi confianza nuevamente, quiero tener la esperanza de que ella sigue con vida….- eran las únicas palabras de Maki y le daba la espalda a Nico nuevamente.

-espera…. ¿crees que te traicione por detenerte de matar a Eri? ¿Qué esperabas? Nozomi estaba en medio, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras estabas a punto de matar a mi mejor amiga, incluso pelee con ella por defenderte…- se quejaba Nico que apresurada se puso frente a Maki y la miraba de una manera molesta.

-¡quítate de en medio! Dije que me dejaras en paz niña ruidosa- decía Maki esquivando a Nico y tratando de seguir caminando pero esta se puso en medio nuevamente.

-¡sigo siendo mayor que tú!... vamos! No me ignores! Sé que te importo al menos un poco…. Tú me importas también!- se quejaba Nico tratando de alcanzar a Maki nuevamente.

-¡espero que cuando los Kerh aparezcan te devoren por mentirosa!- le grito Maki a Nico desde la distancia.

Antes de que Nico pudiera responder fue envestida por algo desde las sombras, esto alerto rápidamente a Maki que trato de aproximarse hasta ella pero también fue envestida con fuerza por algo similar, logrando zafarse de aquel intruso agarre, brinco a las ramas de un árbol cercano para visualizar que la había atacado y si Nico estaba bien.

Fue ahí cuando vio a tres chicas, las de enfrente eran una alta de cabello purpura obscuro y otra baja de cabello castaño, por ultimo más atrás estaba una chica alta de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, con ojos purpuras que sostenía por la espalda de ambas manos a Nico.

-vaya, doble recompensa, encontramos la cena y a Nishikino- eran las palabras de la chica castaña que sostenía a Nico.

-¿espera que? ¿La cena? ¿Acaso ustedes no piensan más que en comer humanos?- se quejaba Nico forcejeando inútilmente.

-ustedes… son Kerh….. ¿Por qué me buscan?- pregunto Maki mirando en especial a aquella castaña de ojos purpuras.

-tenemos una misión joven Elemtum… llevarle tu cabeza a nuestro señor, ¿verdad Tsubasa?-decía la chica de cabellos purpuras a la chica a su lado.

-así es Erena, pero no sin antes encontrar a esa Aliz que te acompaña y a la hija de nuestro señor, ¿Por qué no coperas con nosotras y a cambio dejamos ir a esta humana diminuta?- decía Tsubasa en respuesta.

-¿porque debería ayudarlas? No me interesan en lo más mínimo, ya que si quieren pelea lamento decirles que usare esos bonitos ojos que tienen como trofeo, además…. Pueden hacer lo que más les plazca con esa humana-decía sin mucho interés Maki y Nico solo se sobresaltó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba decir a Maki.

-bueno…. Ya la oíste Anju- dijo Erena a la castaña que solo sonrió con malicia y se atrevió a acercar a Nico a si misma para lamer despacio la piel de su cuello.

-Ah…..no…..basta!...- exclamo Nico con temor en su voz, esto causo que Maki pusiera una expresión seria en su rostro.

-baya, su piel es tan suave y apetitosa, estoy segura que cuando pruebe su sangre sabrá mejor- decía maliciosa Anju mientras veía con burla a Maki.

-baya, tu sonrisa desapareció Nishikino, ¿de verdad no te importa lo que le pase a esta humana?- se burlaba Erena del cambio de expresión en Maki.

-¡ya les dije que no!- hablaba Maki con tono irritado en su voz, no despegaba su mirada en ningún momento de Anju que seguía demasiado cerca de Nico.

-de acuerdo, entonces, mátala Anju- dio la orden Erena y antes de que Anju se atreviera a usar su mano como arma mortal contra Nico, Maki reacciono rápidamente abalanzándose contra ella golpeándola directamente en el rostro y tomando en brazos a Nico.

Tan pronto esto sucedió Erena se lanzó en contra de Maki con una ráfaga de energía que emanaba de sus manos, era igual a la que Kotori usaba, con esta trato de golpear a Maki que se aventuró a pelear únicamente con sus pies y su cola mientras mantenía a Nico en brazos. Anju y Erena atacaban a Maki a la vez con esa energía mientras Tsubasa solo observaba, le era increíble el poder de esa Elemtum.

-baya la princesita es rápida- dijo Anju mientras lograba dar un golpe certero en una de las piernas de Maki que la hizo doblegarse levemente.

-pero no lo suficiente, para poder con nosotras- termino por decir Erena mientras hería el otro pie de Maki haciéndola caer de rodillas. Maki rápidamente creo una barrera de piedra a su alrededor para protegerse un momento.

-maldición….. Tonta humana… todo es tu culpa….guarda esto, si lo tienes mantendrá en pie la cúpula-dijo Maki dejando a Nico en el piso y entregándole ese pesado emblema que siempre llevaba en el cuello, sin escuchar palabra alguna más de la pelinegra, abrió un hueco entre su protección de piedra para salir y seguir enfrentando a esas chicas.

-Maki…- fueron las únicas palabras de Nico tras quedar resguardada dentro de aquella cúpula de piedra y solo miro el emblema que estaba a sus pies.

Justo cuando Maki salió de aquella protección de piedra fue recibida por un choque de energía proveniente de Anju, este había rasgado uno de sus brazos. Sin considerar ese daño se abalanzó contra las tres chicas que respondían al ataque.

-¡Tsubasa cuidado!- advirtió rápidamente Erena a la castaña quien desprevenida recibió un coletazo de Maki contra su pecho que la enterró en la tierra… ella no se levantó.

-te estas convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza- fueron las palabras de Erena quien esquivo rápidamente un ataque similar por parte de Maki, esta última estaba bastante cansada, la pelea anterior con Eri la había dejado mal herida y muy cansada, pero ahora no tenía otra opción más que pelear contra ellas.

-muy bien basta de juegos- fueron las serias palabras de Anju quien de la funda de su cinturón saco una pequeña arma que no dudo en apuntar contra Maki y dispararla, esta última trato de esquivarla pero esa sustancia logro darle en su hombro derecho hiriéndola de gravedad y haciéndola caer al piso también.

-….De…..demonios!...¿qué rayos me hiciste?...-se quejó Maki observando como esa sustancia comenzaba a corroer su piel causándole inmenso dolor.

-fluidos salivales de un rondador, muy efectivo para matar Elemtums ¿No?- dijo burlesca Anju mientras se acercaba a Maki junto con Erena y tras dedicarle una burlona sonrisa dio el segundo disparo en dirección a su cabeza…. El cual fue irrumpido y roto por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Las tres chicas miraron la dirección de aquel lugar donde vieron a Eri que descendía rápidamente quedando frente de ellas evitando que hirieran más a Maki.

-bien, se les acaba de terminar la suerte- fueron las palabras de Eri que pronto ataco a ambas a golpes, fuertes golpes que eran capaces de romper con sus enlaces de energía.

Erena y Anju atacaban en sincronía a Eri que lograba cubrirse de sus golpes gracias a sus grandes alas, así mismo lograba golpearlas entre todo el movimiento.

-Nishikino cúbrete los oídos- le grito Eri a la pelirroja que rápidamente le obedeció y cubrió sus oídos, una vez hecho Eri con un rápido movimiento de sus manos creo una gran onda de sonido en contra de Erena quien callo de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. Miro sus manos tras retirarlas de sus oídos y sangre había en ellas, estaba aturdida y sofocante sonido no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

-tu…. ¡Como te atreves a lastimar a mi linda Erena!- fueron las palabras de Anju quien furiosa se lanzó contra Eri que sin previo aviso fue agredida con una fuerte ráfaga de energía que paso por su pecho y la hizo detenerse, como si hubiera sido paralizada. Justo antes de que se atreviera a herir a Eri la voz de Erena la detuvo.

-Anju….. Ahí está ella…- dijo Erena mirando justo detrás de Eri, y cuando Anju también miro vio a Kotori y a las demás aproximarse.

-la hija de nuestro señor….- susurro Anju y se detuvo de su agresión por completo mirando a Kotori aproximarse mientras comenzaba a ponerse frente a ellas de una manera intimidante.

-atacaron cobardemente a estas dos chicas, pero ellas aun estando heridas pudieron derrocar a dos de ustedes… ¿esto es lo mejor que tiene mi padre?- fueron las palabras de Kotori mirando a Anju.

-lo acepto, las subestimamos… no habría terminado así de no haber sido por la inutilidad de Tsubasa, no necesitamos en el escuadrón a alguien tan inútil y poco capaz como ella- dijo Anju mirando brevemente a su compañera que intentaba levantarse, el golpe que recibió por parte de Maki le había dejado una gran herida sangrante en el pecho.

-Anju…. ¡Tú!...- dijo con dificultad Tsubasa mientras lograba salir de aquel cráter y quedar de rodillas a espaldas de su equipo.

-su inútil vida será su recompensa por ganar esta vez, pero… no tendrán más suerte la próxima vez, hija de Wan- termino por decir Anju creando un cegador ataque que aturdió brevemente a todas, cuando Kotori miro rápidamente donde estaba aquella chica, ellas habían desaparecido dejando a su suerte y muy mal herida a Tsubasa.

-ellas… me dejaran…. Morir….- fueron las palabras de Tsubasa que sin levantar la cabeza se mantenía de rodillas tratando de respirar, ese ataque había sido mortal.

Kotori se acercó primeramente a Eri quien solo movía sus ojos y tenía una expresión ligeramente adolorida –tranquila Eri-chan puedo romper el enlace- dijo Kotori que posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Eri logro romper el enlace y que Eri pudiera moverse otra vez.

-ah…. Eso dolió….- dejo escapar en un suspiro Eri mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y sacudía sus ropas, después siguió a Kotori hasta donde estaba Maki.

-Nico-chan…. Esta dentro del montículo de piedra tóquenlo para que se abra- dijo Maki mirando el montículo que Nozomi y las demás tenían cerca, Nozomi solo se acercó y lo toco, como Maki dijo este se esfumo como polvo y Nico tosía ante la acción.

-¿están bien? Ustedes…. ¿Dónde está Maki?- era lo primero que preguntaba Nico levantándose apresurada mirando a su alrededor.

Kotori se acercó hasta Maki y sin decir palabra alguna poso sus manos sobre aquellos fluidos que seguían corriendo su piel y los retiro con su energía.

-Maki-chan estará bien si se cura con agua, retire la saliva del rondador y la infecciosa bacteria- decía Kotori mirando a Maki que parecía muy cansada al igual que la rubia.

-¿Por qué no puedes curarla?- pregunto Hanayo mirando con preocupación a Maki que seguía sentada en el piso y sangrando.

-Si un Kerh cura a un Elemtum, lo único que lograras es morir, la energía interior que yace en un Elemtum es demasiado fuerte para que pueda manejarla un Kerh, aunque solo es un mito, prefiero no arriesgarme- eran las palabras de Kotori a Hanayo.

Honoka miro a Nozomi aproximarse hasta Eri y solo posaba su mano sobre su hombro para después dedicarle una sonrisa que la rubia devolvió, así mismo a Nico acercarse a Maki ofreciéndole una botella con agua que esta dudo un momento en recibir para después dar un suspiro y tomarla para curarse. Se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos por un breve momento hasta que un ligero jadeo llamo su atención…. Esa chica de vestimentas blancas trataba de levantarse, su equipo la había abandonado… tristeza, eso sintió Honoka.

-¡oigan!... ¿Qué pasara con ella?- dijo Honoka llamando la atención de todas que enseguida miraron a la Kerh que trataba de irse sin éxito.

-yo te diré que aremos….. Vamos a matarla, eso aremos-dijo Maki quien terminaba de curarse, pero se mantenía sentada en el piso.

-…Entonces…. Háganlo ya…- fueron las palabras de Tsubasa que se giraba a ver a las demás, todas pudieron ver la abertura en su pecho, si hubiera estado más cerca para recibir el impacto de Maki, incluso se hubieran visto sus órganos.

-pero… sus amigas acaban de abandonarla ¿no?... dudo que ella quiera seguir ayudando a quienes la abandonaron- dijo Honoka mirando esos bestiales ojos verdes que se posaban en su mirada azul.

-¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ayudarla? No hubiese sido igual si estuviéramos en su lugar- esta vez hablo Eri que también miraba a la chica.

-Kotori…. ¿Qué crees que es lo mejor?- pregunto Umi a la peli gris que pensaba la situación detenidamente.

Por un momento pensó en abandonarla también, pero esa mirada preocupada de Honoka la hacía flaquear ante su decisión…. ¿estaría bien perdonarla?

-Kotori-chan…. Tú no eres así- fueron las palabras de Honoka que miro por un breve momento a Kotori, esta solo suspiro.

Camino lentamente hasta Tsubasa quien mantenía una mirada seria, esperando a recibir el último golpe que la hiciera descansar del terrible dolor que sentía en ese momento, Kotori solo elevo su mano y espontáneamente la poso sobre la herida de Tsubasa que frunció el ceño ante la acción para después mirar con sorpresa que aquella energía que Kotori creaba sobre ella no estaba dañándola sino que estaba aliviando su dolor y sus tejidos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Kotori fruncía levemente el ceño mientras mantenía su vista fija en la de Tsubasa que estaba completamente sorprendida, nunca había sabido de un Kerh que pudiera sanar heridas con su poder….

-…. Ya casi… Agh!- fue el quejido de Kotori tras retirar sus manos del cuerpo de Tsubasa y posarlas sobre su propio pecho para después respirar un poco pesado, la castaña no podía creerlo, su cuerpo ya no estaba herido.

-¡Kotori!... ¿estás bien?- pregunto Umi aproximándose hasta esta y rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos.

-estoy bien Umi-chan, al igual que ella- término por decir Kotori mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Honoka quien se sintió aliviada.

-Tu….. ¿Por qué me perdonaste?- fueron las palabras confundidas de Tsubasa que se puso de pie rápidamente mirando su cuerpo ileso.

-porque las malas no somos nosotras Tsubasa-chan, tenemos una misión también y es hacer que la tiranía de mi padre termine para que estas tres razas sean libres y la muerte sorpresiva termine, así que ¿quieres ayudar a este escuadrón a cumplir esta única misión?- dijo Kotori dedicándole una sonrisa a Tsubasa que parecía dudosa ante la respuesta que daría.

-….. Perdonaste mi vida cuando me dieron la espalda, estoy en deuda contigo…..-dijo Tsubasa manteniendo su mirada fija en Kotori que seguía sonriendo.

-¿entonces tu respuesta es?- insistió Kotori provocando un suspiro en Tsubasa.

-Aceptare esta misión como gratitud- dio por fin su respuesta que lleno de alivio a Kotori, por otro lado Honoka se sintió de la misma manera, hasta que esa chica de ojos verdes la miro. –Gracias a ti también, me ayudaste de una manera extraña…. Pero lo hiciste- terminaba por decir Tsubasa a Honoka que solo rio y se rasco la cabeza.

-bien hecho Kotori- felicito Umi a la peli gris que se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido y desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con un ambiente incomodo entre Eri y Maki que se miraban con intensidad nuevamente.

Maki se sentía mal, había sido salvada por alguien a quien nunca creyó capas de ayudarla, Eri la había salvado de esas Kerh justo antes de que le dispararan en la cabeza con esa arma, ahora le debía algo a Eri y eso no le parecía bien después de todo lo ocurrido.

-hubieras dejado que me mataran….- dijo Maki primeramente rompiendo con en incomodo silencio pero manteniendo la unión de sus miradas.

-Gracias a Kotori sé que no eres una tirana, solo eres una víctima más justo como yo, no eres inocente, pero tampoco culpable- decía Eri poniéndose justo frente de Maki quien permanecía sentada en el piso.

-igual no debiste hacerlo-respondió Maki, el remordimiento comenzaba a invadirla.

-todas nosotras…. Te necesitamos para derrocar al gobernante de los Kerh, además también tienes tu propio propósito y nosotras podemos ayudarte a lograrlo también- agregaba Eri manteniéndose firme.

-¿debo pagarte el que salvaras mi vida uniéndome a este cometido?- pregunto Maki con voz desconcertada….. no podía deberle algo a una Aliz.

-no voy a rogar tu apoyo, así que solo lo pediré una vez más. Nishikino….no, Maki ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo?- dijo Eri ofreciendo su mano a Maki para ayudarla a levantar, esta última dudosa la miro…

 _-lo are por salvar a mi madre…-_

Lentamente Maki levantaba su mano sujetando así la de Eri y levantándose mantuvo firme su mirada a la de ella, Eri se sorprendió bastante. –tu ganas…. Lo hare por mi madre, y por darle fin a esta absurda guerra- daba su respuesta Maki, respuesta que lleno de alivio a Nozomi y a Nico quienes eran solo espectadoras de todo.

-¡al fin! Ahora más importante que el odio de esas dos ¿Qué aremos con Tsubasa-chan? Nya!- decía Rin completamente despreocupada irrumpiendo el momento y mirando a la castaña que permanecía de pie mirándolas a todas.

-…oh….!Yo! yo la puedo ocultar en casa!, estoy segura que a Yukiho no le importara- decía Honoka entusiasmada, en definitiva quería experimentar lo mismo que Nozomi y Nico.

-no estoy muy segura de eso ¿Qué piensas Kotori?- pregunto Umi a la peli gris que solo sonrió.

-creo que Tsubasa-chan tendrá una cálida estadía, solo si promete no intentar comerse a alguien- decía Kotori mirando a la castaña que solo rodo los ojos.

-no lo are si tú me lo pides, además no podría dañar a esa chica ruidosa, ayudo a salvarme, así que también estoy en deuda con ella-decía sin mucho interés Tsubasa y Honoka solo logro emocionarse más.

-¡Sí! ¡Tendré mi propio pokemon!- exclamo Honoka sin pensar ganándose una mala mirada de Eri, Maki y Tsubasa y una irónica de Kotori. –Ah….. Quiero decir…. Que estaré encantada de hospedar a Tsubasa-chan-corrigió rápidamente.

.

Todas decidieron quedarse juntas esa noche por si cualquier cosa ocurría, después llevarían a Hanayo y a Rin a casa, después de todo ese peligroso embrollo al fin podrían tener un momento de descanso. Para Eri era un peso menos encima el haber logrado aliarse con Maki, aunque esta aún se negara a tenerla cerca.

-mira Ericchi, las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche- llamo Nozomi a la rubia que se acercó a la ventana por la que miraba.

-increíble, la vista de las constelaciones en la tierra es maravillosa- decía Eri mirando el cielo junto a Nozomi, le gustaba mucho estar con ella.

-me alegra que te guste la vista, a las demás chicas no les gusta mucho mirar las estrellas, por eso siempre lo hago sola- Nozomi se sentía un poco triste al decir eso, ¿Qué chica normal pasaría horas mirando las estrellas como ella lo hacía?

-¿de verdad? Yo creo que es una vista maravillosa, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirar arriba- contestaba la rubia posando sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana.

-es grandioso que sea Ericchi quien mire las estrellas conmigo esta noche, es la primera vez que lo hacemos juntas- se jactaba Nozomi al percatarse de ello.

-para ser honesta… esas noches después de cada batalla, cuando estaba cansada, herida y triste….. Miraba el cielo obscuro para ver si podría observar alguna constelación… aunque la mayoría de las veces el cielo permanecía completamente obscuro, había veces que podía apreciar una…. Brillando en el cielo. Después cuando estuve presa en la colmena Elemtum, añoraba el poder ver una estrella aunque fuese una última vez, pensar que algún día cuando todo terminara… podría hacerlo sin temor a morir- terminaba por decir Eri sin despegar su vista del cielo, justo en ese momento Nozomi la miro notando la cercanía de la mano de Eri a la suya, sin pensarlo poso su mano sobre la de Eri que reacciono mirando su contacto para después mirarla a ella.

El corazón de Nozomi comenzó a acelerarse, sentía la inmensa manera que este golpeaba contra su pecho y como el calor subía a sus mejillas, esas manos eran suaves a pesar de estar ligeramente tibias.

-….lo….lo siento…- dijo Nozomi retirando su mano de la de Eri que solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-está bien- dijo tomando entre sus manos las de Nozomi dándoles una ligera caricia con sus pulgares. –Me gusta, porque son muy cálidas y se sienten bien- decía Eri sonriéndole a Nozomi y esta solo se sorprendió así como comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-…yo…. Iré a hablar con Nicocchi de algo ¿está bien?- dijo Nozomi rápidamente liberándose del agarre de Eri que solo asintió.

-de acuerdo, yo estaré vigilando desde aquí- fue la única respuesta de Eri que volvió su vista a la ventana no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa más a Nozomi.

- _sucedió….. Este sentimiento que ella me provoca…. Ya sé lo que es…-_ pensó Nozomi posando una de sus manos contra su pecho mientras caminaba fuera del lugar.

Eri mantuvo su vista en el cielo, hasta que esa sensación volvió a su mente provocándole una cálida tranquilidad y a la vez una confusa alegría, lentamente miro de nueva cuenta su mano y sonrió para sí misma al recordar la cálida caricia de Nozomi.

.

Maki estaba sentada sobre una piedra fuera de aquel cuarto abandonado donde las demás descansaban, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, esa noche había sido tan desconcertante, hasta que…

-sabes que puedo escucharte a kilómetros de distancia, así que deja de espiar- dijo Maki a alguien oculta entre todos esos árboles, esa era Nico que salió con una sonrisa avergonzada de su escondite y se aproximaba hasta Maki.

-bien, bien me descubriste- decía Nico llegando hasta ella y dedicándole una mirada, sin duda esperaba a que Maki dijera algo.

Pero no ocurrió, Maki solo se mantuvo mirando las estrellas en el cielo, no se había percatado de como brillaban en la tierra… no, lo sabía bien, solo eran una excusa para no tener que mirar esos ojos carmín que lograban incomodarla y ponerla nerviosa a veces.

-gracias, me salvaste de esas chicas….. Otra vez, me hacer sentir segura….. De alguna forma extraña pero bueno- agradecía Nico a la pelirroja que solo mantenía su mirada en el cielo.

-lo siento…. Por lo que dije- se disculpaba repentinamente Maki confundiendo a la mayor.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntaba curiosa Nico mirando en dirección a lo que miraba Maki ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante?

-por decir que no me importaba lo que ellas te hicieran… supongo que…. Ta…también m...me importas… eso creo….-decía Maki con dificultad, pocas veces demostraba algún sentimiento a otros seres.

Nico se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, nunca pensó que Maki fuera capaz de decir algo como _me importas….._ Estaba feliz, realmente feliz de escuchar esas palabras, tanto que no pudo evitar reaccionar de una espontánea manera.

-Ow! Maki-chan es tan linda!-dijo abrazándose a Maki que se sobresaltó rápidamente ante aquel abrazo.

-¡Oye no te me pegues!... Espera… vas a hacer que…!- trato de decir Maki pero antes de terminar perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas de la piedra en la que estaba sentada con Nico encima de ella…

Justo cuando el liviano peso de Nico callo sobre ella logro percibir una esencia agradable a su nariz, una fragancia suave y dulce. Sin duda era el olor de Nico.

-Auch…. Lo siento termine por hacernos caer y…..- levanto la cabeza Nico encontrándose con aquellos ojos violeta que la miraban de una manera que la dejo sin palabras.

Nuevamente esa sensación se presentaba en ella, su estómago cosquilleaba y comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente mientras observaba esos brillantes y luminosos ojos violetas en la obscuridad de la noche, ese rostro delicado que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su pecho estaba tan junto al de Maki que podía sentir sus acelerados latidos, cosa que la pelirroja no entendía para nada. Un impulso la llevaba a acercar su rostro lentamente al de Maki que tenía una expresión confusa, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo, sentir sus labios contra los suyos…

-vaya ¿Se alejaron del cuarto para tener un momento romántico a solas?- aparecía Nozomi causando que ambas se sobresaltaran y Nico rápidamente se sonrojo más poniéndose nerviosa ante su situación.

-¡no digas tonterías! No...Nosotras solo…..em….- se tropezaba con sus palabras Nico mirando a Nozomi.

-¿romántico?... ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida Maki mirando también a Nozomi que solo rio.

-significa que Nicocchi quiere tener hijos con cola tuyos- dijo Nozomi con voz traviesa haciendo entender de manera extrema a Maki la situación.

-…hijos…- susurro Maki mirando rápidamente a Nico que estaba completamente roja notando la cercanía de todo su cuerpo y que lo mucho que se rosaban. -¡HIJOS!- exclamo una vez más Maki retirando de un empujón a Nico de ella y levantándose, esta última callo sentada tras el empujón de Maki.

-¡Auch!... ¡Nozomi cierra la boca!- se quejó Nico de inmediato al ver la reacción de Maki, al mirarla esta estaba completamente roja también.

-yo…yo ¡no debo!... mis células reproductoras…. realmente pueden...…. Tks!- termino por exclamar Maki dándole la espalda a ambas chicas y alejándose de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo desapareciendo de la vista de ambas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-baya, desapareció mas rápido que un chico que acaba de embarazar a alguien- decía en broma Nozomi ganándose una mala mirada de Nico.

-grandioso, Ahora no volverá a verme de la misma manera gracias a ti- se quejaba Nico poniéndose de pie y dando un suspiro.

Nozomi solo le sonrió y se aproximó hasta ella, tenía que disculparse por lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás….. y decirle algo muy importante que había descubierto hace un rato con Eri….

-Nicocchi, lo siento….. Por gritarte cuando estábamos en aquel cuarto, es solo que creí que Maki-chan era la culpable de todo lo que Ericchi había pasado… de verdad lo siento- se disculpaba primeramente Nozomi mirando a Nico que le sonrió.

-Tonta… yo, también lo siento, también te grite sin saber las cosas realmente, me sentí conmocionada al ver a esas dos pelearse que solo busque culpar a alguien- se disculpaba también Nico y Nozomi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-es increíble ¿no? Tú y yo siendo las mejores amigas, encontrar y cuidar a dos chicas extraterrestres que son enemigas…- decía Nozomi riendo y Nico la imito.

-es verdad, aunque creo que Eri no es tan problemática como Maki- decida Nico, pronto noto la expresión tímida de Nozomi lo que la lleno de curiosidad.

-dime Nicocchi… ¿realmente no sientes algo extraño por Maki-chan? Quiero decir….. Por lo sucedido hace un momento, parecía que intentabas besarla- dejo escapar aquello causando que Nico se sonrojara otra vez.

-…bueno….yo… honestamente, no lo sé… es una idiota violenta y salvaje, pero… tiene algo que…. Me hace querer estar cerca de ella….- confesaba Nico a su mejor amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

\- lo imagine, no todos los días vez a tu mejor amiga a punto de violar la inocencia de un extraterrestre- decía Nozomi molestando más a Nico quien solo gruño ante la acción.

-no pretendía hacerle nada…. Además ¿Qué hay de ti y Eri? No creas que no he notado la manera en que la miras y le sonríes, en ese sentido ella y Maki son tan iguales, no entienden absolutamente nada de lo que son los sentimientos, Maki solo gruñe y Eri te devuelve las sonrisas, pero, ¿Qué significa realmente para ti?- pregunto Nico mirando a su amiga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual la sorprendió en gran manera

-….. De eso quería hablar contigo, Nicocchi yo, por alguna extraña razón….. Creo que…. Creo que me enamore de Ericchi…- termino por decir Nozomi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **si no puedo estar con vos! me encantaría hacerlo todo con tu hermana, si tu hermana dice no!... ok ignoren eso ._.**

 **aqui abajo les dejo respuestas a sus lindos y sexys reviews :)**

 **Avemari:** con palabras todo se puede lograr (?) :3 excepto ser rico ahí tienes que partirte el trasero para lograrlo :( ok no... pues Kotorin siempre alegre y optimista no entendió el mensaje de Umi xD gracias por leer :3

 **KousakaKaede:** que bueno que te este gustando y espero y sigas disfrutándolo :)

 **Maki Maki Ma:** D: es mas épica que la pelea de Trunks y Msr. Satan *0*

 **Portgas-Rin777:** todos queremos un superman como Maki... bueno yo solo quiero una Maki *-*

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:** si yo hubiera visto algo como eso me hubiera hecho pipi :( ja la sexy Erena sera mala junto con Anju como podrás ver :3

 **Candus98** : en lugar de esferas del dragon tendrán una Kotorin curadora de heridas? xD esas Nico y Nozomi son valientes y protegen en lo que pueden a sus sexys chicas ;) Neko que se respeta (?)

 **guest:** gracias por leer :3

 **Y07:** tu lemmon lo podrás leer el siguiente lunes :3 ya se que escribir je gracias por leer pill :3

 **Zehiroth:** seguirán dándose con todo conforme se presenten las cosas tenlo por seguro y bueno todo sea para satisfacer a mis amados lectores :3 pronto tratare de hacer avanzar la relación de esas cuatro parejas que no han avanzado mucho por la historia xD nuevamente gracias por leer OuO

 **YUZU:** se que soy mala UuU desde que escribí mi primer fic me llamaron cruel xD Kotobirth tiene un poder oculto sanador y que nadie mas tiene (?) ok no pero ya las cosas se desarrollaran y entenderán mejor :3 el rasho láser no mato a mi linda waifu :) ella no puede morir por que la amo xD

 **Lorenapineable:** me alagas ;) ja y que bueno que te guste esta historia borracha, no te preocupes se besaran en su momento y habrán pequeños harashitos y bebes con cola... ok omite eso no xD

 **Jaidisita.8709:** List para el siguiente capitulo?... pues ni modo tendrás que esperar una semana :P

 **Toruo:** ja Maki destrosaria la habitación con su cola xD me mataste con eso jajaja

 **sale gente linda nos leemos la semana que viene ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 lo que descubri

**hola gente sexy, lamento subir cap tan tarde, pero digamos que cierta personita se fue de parranda y no ha dormido desde el domingo sabiendo que tenia cosas que hacer en casa, en la escuela y pues aquí, me gusta se responsable pero en esta ocasion falle un poco :/ en fin aqui les dejo este cap que pues espero y disfruten de leer tanto como yo de escribir :# nos leemos.**

* * *

-entra, solo tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido o mi hermana se molestara por que no llegue anoche, por cierto no te quites las gafas frente a ella- Susurraba Honoka a Tsubasa entrando con sigilo en el apartamento que compartía con su hermana, apenas había amanecido y seguramente ella estaría durmiendo.

Con completo cuidado abrió la ventana que llevaba a la cocina y metía lentamente una de sus piernas.

-No me las quitare pero, ¿Por qué entrar como ladrones a tu morada?- pregunto Tsubasa sin cautelo haciendo que Honoka se sobresaltara y se girara para hacer un ademan con su mano para que guardara silencio.

-¡Tsubasa-chan! Tenemos que guardar silencio o el ogro de mi hermana se despertara- replico Honoka con voz más audible a la Kerh que la miraba con curiosidad.

-em… humana, tal vez deberías mirar atrás- pidió Tsubasa a Honoka que se giró para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de su hermana.

-¡Yukiho! De…despertaste temprano….- exclamo Honoka con nervios en su voz tratando de evitar ser regañada.

-desperté por que escuche cuando deslizaste la ventana, oh y también te escuche llamarme ogro, más importante aún…. ¡¿Por qué entras a hurtadillas?!- regañaba Yukiho a Honoka que solo bajo la cabeza.

-¡lo siento mucho! Tuvimos problemas anoche y emm… tendremos compañía por unos días- decía Honoka a su hermana y se hacía a un lado dejando ver a Tsubasa.

Yukiho miro por un par de segundos a Tsubasa para después suspirar y dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-soy Tsubasa, lamento la interrupción- se presentaba Tsubasa con cordialidad.

-un gusto, soy Kousaka Yukiho- se presentaba Yukiho también a la castaña que solo asintió manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. -¿segura que quieres quedarte? Mi hermana es muy problemática y holgazana- decía Yukiho a Tsubasa que sonrió.

-¡Oye! No soy tan problemática- se quejaba Honoka sin ser escuchada por ninguna de las dos chicas que se sonreían.

-me quedare a su lado porque ella salvo mi vid….. Me rescato de algo difícil- corregía rápidamente Tsubasa y posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Honoka que seguía con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la casa.

-si insistes entonces está bien, pasen ustedes dos, preparare el desayuno- terminaba por decir Yukiho caminando fuera de la cocina.

Honoka se había sorprendido ¿Por qué Tsubasa pudo tratar con tanta facilidad a una humana? Según lo que recordaba Eri y Maki habían tenido bastantes problemas por eso…

Ambas chicas entraron con normalidad a la morada Kousaka, para Tsubasa era curioso lo que observaba, un adornado sencillo, retratos familiares, entre otras cosas.

-en este lugar se respira un ambiente dulce, me agrada- decía Tsubasa mirando a su alrededor y tomando cómodamente asiento en la sala de la casa.

-qué bueno que te sientas cómoda, tal vez no es como tu hogar pero….. Espero y te sientas bien aquí- decía Honoka sentándose a lado de la castaña y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-mi hogar, cualquier estadía tranquila es mejor que mi hogar, ahí solo hay órdenes y misiones que cumplir, aunque eso… ahora es problema de Anju y Erena- mencionaba y Honoka se quedó pensativa un momento.

-¿Por qué crees que te hayan abandonado?- pregunto Honoka a Tsubasa que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-éramos buenas amigas, desde pequeñas, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando comenzaron a reclutar a los más jóvenes para la formación de escuadrones especiales, fueron más que reclutamientos, toma obligatoria al azar, por desgracia fuimos tomadas las tres como reclutas e internadas en los cuarteles para convertirnos en lo que ellos querían… yo trate de mantenerme firme, seguir siendo yo, pero para Anju y Erena fue una renovación total, pasaron de ser buenas criaturas, a convertirse en asesinas sin sentimiento alguno, no les importa nada, solo se preocupan entre ellas, incluso yo deje de preocuparles con el tiempo- decía Tsubasa y Honoka se sorprendía ante lo que escuchaba.

-eso debió ser muy duro, pero Tsubasa-chan no tiene que preocuparse más por eso, mientras estemos todas nosotras aquí, bueno…. Lucharemos contra lo que sea que ustedes busquen derrocar, aunque podamos ayudar un poco, me sentiré bien de ayudar a Tsubasa-chan y a las demás- decía con más energía Honoka sonriéndole a la Kerh.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en alguien que acabas de conocer Y en humanas que no llevan tu sangre?- pregunto dudosa Tsubasa y Honoka solo sonrió ampliamente.

-porque son mis preciadas amigas y bueno….. Espero que Tsubasa-chan también sea parte de mis amigas- contestaba sin cuidado alguno Honoka y Tsubasa solo logro sorprenderse, esa chica humana le resultaba algo peculiar a los demás humanos que había observado.

Tsubasa rio para después sonreírle a Honoka con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, de alguna manera esa despreocupada actitud lograba darle confianza en la chica.

-eres una humana muy interesante Kousaka-san- decía Tsubasa tras terminar de reír.

-¿tu crees? Aunque dejando de lado eso me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que te desenvuelves con tanta facilidad con otros humanos? Quiero decir, Eri-chan y Maki-chan parecen no tener idea de lo que hacen o como tratar con los humanos- preguntaba curiosa la castaña y la mayor solo rio un poco más.

-eso es porque la raza de esas dos se dedica a la conquista de razas superiores y a exploraciones por ser tan fuertes, nosotros los Kerh tenemos como único poder el manejo de nuestra propia energía y la de otros seres vivos, así como buena velocidad y fuerza, eso nos limita a la exploración y estudio de razas inferiores como la humana entre otras, es por eso que conozco el comportamiento humano y estoy preparada para mezclarme entre ellos- contestaba con normalidad Tsubasa y Honoka nuevamente se sorprendió.

-¡Increíble! ¿Entonces por eso Kotori-chan puede curar a otras personas? ¿Lo hace con su energía?- preguntaba Honoka y trajo una nueva incógnita a Tsubasa puesto que, no sabía que podían hacer eso.

-la verdad no tenía conocimiento de poder hacer eso con nuestro poder, tendré que pedirle a esa chica que me enseñe a hacerlo, puede que en un futuro, pueda salvarle la vida a alguien así como ustedes hicieron conmigo- terminaba por decir Tsubasa suavizando su voz y su expresión mientras miraba a Honoka que también la contemplaba.

Un sentimiento incierto para ambas comenzaba en ese momento, uno que daría paso a una muy buena amistad y cercanía, de eso estaban seguras ambas e irían por más.

-¡oigan ustedes dos! Si ese aroma a quemado y tierra proviene de ustedes más les vale ir a tomar una ducha ahora mismo- eran las palabras intrusas de Yukiho que pasaba detrás del sofá donde ambas castañas estaban conversando y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡si señora!- era la respuesta de Honoka antes de levantarse y tomar de la muñeca a Tsubasa.

-hazlo tu primero, te llevare a la ducha- eran las únicas palabras de Honoka mientras subía las escaleras junto a Tsubasa.

-muchas gracias…. Kousaka-san- finalizaba Tsubasa sonriendo levemente mientras seguía a la castaña.

.

.

.

Una semana había trascurrido tras el incidente con Eri y Maki, y todas se reunían constantemente para vigilar los alrededores en busca de rondadores o señales de Anju y Erena que no habían vuelto a atacar. Gracias al cielo nada malo ocurría y a cambio lograban convivir más entre sí, ocasionalmente cuando todas las demás estaban descansando o divagando independientemente, Nico y Nozomi tenían un tiempo a solas para conversar sobre esos sentimientos que crecían con el paso de los días en Nozomi.

Esa noche ambas estaban a solas en el techo de aquel gran cuarto abandonado, era su turno de tomar la vigilancia esa noche.

-¿Por qué tenemos que pasar la noche aquí? Es tan molesto- refunfuñaba Nico mientras miraba los árboles en aquel techo.

-porque Kotori-chan dice que es más seguro a que seamos atacadas en casa- respondía con total normalidad Nozomi mientras vigilaba su área.

-es tan molesto, justo ahora podría estar divirtiéndome por ahí en vez de estar tan preocupada vigilando a perros extraños y chicas extraterrestres- decía Nico nuevamente quejándose y estando inquieta.

-con diversión te refieres a ¿andar por ahí besándote con esos chicos que besan el piso por el que caminas? Si quieres puedo cubrirte para que vayas a divertirte y de paso regalarte una tirita por cualquier cosa- decía en broma Nozomi molestando a la pelinegra.

-¿una tirita?-pregunto sin entender la broma que Nozomi pretendía para molestarla.

-Si, una tirita de condones ¿los quieres?- decía Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa mientras de su bolsillo del saco escolar sacaba la tira de preservativos que había mencionado a Nico, esta última se sonrojo ante lo que escucho.

-¡C…claro que no!... Espera….. ¿Por qué los tienes?- pregunto avergonzada mientras observaba a Nozomi mover de un lado a otro aquella tira.

-a diferencia de ti yo si asisto a las conferencias escolares de salud adolescente Nicocchi- contestaba con gracia Nozomi mientras volvía a guardar aquella tira dentro de su bolsa.

-pechugona pervertida… además, seguro estas guardándotelos para después ¿no? Pasas demasiado tiempo a solas con Eri….- trataba de burlarse también de Nozomi pero esta ni se inmuto ante la mención.

-no los necesitaría si se tratara de Ericchi, así que puedes quedártelos- contestaba con una gran sonrisa Nozomi, amaba molestar a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto Nico, aunque estaba segura que se arrepentiría después.

-no sé cómo encontrarías a Maki-chan pero cuando yo encontré a Ericchi estaba completamente desnuda, además, después de ducharse no acostumbra a ponerse ropa, así que estoy más que segura que no hay nada fuera de lo normal en ella, claro sin contar sus alas además, que hay de Maki-chan ¿he? Sino mal recuerdo dijo que podría reproducirse contigo- aseguraba Nozomi con total seguridad.

-¿eh?...bu…bueno yo también…. La he visto desnuda dos o tres veces….. ¡ y tampoco tiene nada fuera de lo normal! Así que no sé cómo dice disparates como esos- agregaba Nico mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

-¿entonces porque no se lo preguntamos?- sugería Nozomi haciendo que Nico se sobresaltara más…. Pero, tenía curiosidad de saberlo, quería saberlo.

Los ligeros golpes en la puerta que llevaba al techo llamaron de inmediato la atención de ambas y al girarse se encontraron con que Eri entraba sonriendo levemente.

-disculpen si interrumpo, pero ya es el cambio de turno, seguro quieren dormir- decía Eri ajena a la extraña platica de ambas chicas.

-eh…. Claro… gracias….- decía Nico apresurándose a irse pero Nozomi la detuvo y la hizo volver.

-la verdad, Nicocchi tiene una muy grande duda y quería saber si tu sabrías ayudarla- decía Nozomi a Eri y esta solo asintió con una leve sonrisa. –la pregunta de Nicocchi es saber ¿Cómo se reproducen los Elemtum? Y de paso como se reproducen ustedes los Aliz- agregaba Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nozomi! Yo no…!- trato de quejarse Nico pero, la mayor solo presiono con su mano uno de sus glúteos causando un grito ahogado de Nico – ah… duele…. Digo digo!... si, ¿podrías resolver mi duda?- se unió a Nozomi para que la soltara del fuerte agarre de esta.

-bueno….. Nosotros nos reproducimos igual que ustedes porque las células del varón y la mujer son diferentes, pero el género Elemtum tiene células iguales, por lo que el embrión más fuerte ya sea de él o ella, es el que se desarrolla, se tiene conocimiento que los embriones de los Elemtum pueden desarrollarse dentro de cualquier otro ser vivo, sin importar género o raza dando origen a muchos híbridos existentes, la implantación de un embrión es a voluntad del Elemtum, por eso no existe sobre población en su planeta y em…. Es necesario que aquel que lleve el embrión dentro sea abierto del área abdominal para extraer al primogénito, lo mismo ocurre con los Kerh y pocas razas más, eso es todo lo que se- agregaba Eri dejando con la boca abierta a las dos chicas que no sabían que responder.

-¡diablos! Eso suena…. ¿horrible? No…. Más bien, extraño muy extraño- decía Nico rascándose la mejilla.

-¡qué suerte! Ellos no sufren el dolor de un parto y más importante aún, no necesitan condones- agregaba Nozomi ganándose una mirada irónica de Nico y una confusa de Eri.

-condo…. ¿Qué?- pregunto Eri mirando a Nozomi que solo rio.

-nada nada, ignórala, pues las dejare a ustedes dos aquí, muero de sueño y quiero recapacitar sobre lo que acabo de escuchar-decía Nico caminando en dirección a la puerta para entrar al cuarto y bajar del techo dejando solas a Eri y a Nozomi.

Nico bajaba las escaleras encontrando a todas durmiendo a excepción de Rin y Honoka que parecían tramar algo.

-¡de verdad se siente como una serpiente! Vamos solo tócala un poco, pero ten mucho cuidado, has visto lo que puede hacer con ella ¿verdad?- susurraba Honoka a Rin que se veía enérgica.

-está bien, pero si despierta te culpare Nya!- terminaba por decir Rin y lentamente se acercaba a Maki que dormía profundamente de espaldas y tenía su cola cerca de donde las dos enérgicas chicas estaban sentadas.

-¡Oh es verdad! Bien tu ganas, toma mi pan- terminaba por decir Rin ofreciéndole un paquete a Honoka tras haber tocado la cola de Maki que ni siquiera se movió.

-oigan ustedes par de idiotas, si la despiertan dejare que se las coma a las dos- decía Nico mirando a poca distancia a Honoka y a Rin que se sobresaltaron.

-Nico-chan, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?- preguntaba Honoka a la pelinegra que se acercó y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Qué juegan?- pregunto Nico poniéndose cómoda.

-estamos poniéndonos retos Nya- contestaba Rin sonriendo como acostumbraba.

-de acuerdo, pero nada de molestar a Maki o a Umi, o las tres perderemos el cuello-terminaba por aceptar Nico el juego.

Jugaron un par de rondas con retos absurdos e infantiles, pasaban un buen momento después de todo.

-chicas necesito salir al baño, ¿me acompañan?- pedía Honoka a las otras dos que asintieron.

El trio salió del cuarto y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nada, una vez hecho esto fueron a la parte trasera del cuarto.

-anda Honoka hazlo entre esos arbustos rápido y volvamos, recuerda que no es seguro estar afuera- recordaba Nico a la castaña que solo asintió.

-no tardo- fueron las únicas palabras de Honoka que se aproximó hasta aquellos arbustos pero algo la sobresalto, un ligero gruñido provino de ese lugar y tras un destello color amarillo entre la obscuridad, un rondador brinco de ahí haciéndola retroceder.

-No puede ser….…..lindo…..perrito…- dijo entre los nervios que tenía retrocediendo lentamente para después emprenderse a correr, como pensó, ese animal la seguía.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo olvidando a Nico y a Rin que la esperaban, trato de pedir ayuda pero no era capaz de articular palabra siendo víctima del pánico, fue hasta que se topó con un lago que se detuvo y miro a su alrededor buscando una salida.

-dios…..!Ayúdame!- exclamo dándose la vuelta y percatándose que ese animal aparecía y la merodeaba.

.

Un sonido a la distancia profanaba los oídos de Maki y esta levanto rápidamente la cabeza mirando a su alrededor.

-esa voz… es de Honoka….- se levantó de inmediato y salió del cuarto mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con Nico y Rin que miraban entre los árboles.

-¡ustedes trio de idiotas! Les dijimos que no salieran- les decía Maki a Nico y Rin que la miraron con preocupación.

-acompañamos a Honoka-chan al baño y desapareció Nya-dijo alarmada Rin.

Maki sin dar respuesta sujeto de la cadera a ambas chicas y de un rápido brinco se elevó en el cielo detectando de donde había provenido la voz de Honoka, no sin antes llamar a alguien más.

-¡Erikchica!- llamo y después voló en la dirección en la que estaba Honoka.

.

-que preguntas tan extrañas tienen ustedes dos, espero haber ayudado- dijo Eri mirando a Nozomi que la miro también.

-ayudaste demasiado, seguro algo pasara entre esas dos muy pronto- comentaba Nozomi y Eri volvió a confundirse.

-¿entre quienes?- pregunto una vez más.

-Nada, más importante aún ¿dormiste bien? Debes estar fuerte si esas chicas aparecen de nuevo- preguntaba la mayor a Eri.

-si lo hice, aunque me costó conciliar el sueño, últimamente pienso demasiadas cosas antes de dormir- mencionaba Eri despertando la curiosidad de Nozomi.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto.

-bueno, últimamente he pensado en las experiencias que he vivido aquí, como volver a sentirme feliz, ansiosa y con ganas de despertar al día siguiente. Kotori dice que se debe a que desde pequeña lidie con esa guerra y no tenía tiempo de pensar más que en sobrevivir, pero ahora que puedo experimentar, llego a confundirme demasiado por sentimientos que desconozco cuando tengo cerca a algunas humanas, por ejemplo, contigo- explicaba Eri con total confianza a la peli morada que la escuchaba atenta.

-¿qué es lo que te confunde Ericchi? ¿Qué sientes?- pregunto con completo interés a la rubia que pensaba por un momento.

-bueno….. Algo así como cosquilleo en el estómago, inquietud ante la cercanía, a veces siento que mi ritmo cardiaco pierde el control palpitando intensamente ….. En esos momentos en los que miro a otras personas ser malas contigo, siento la necesidad de hacerles daño, si hacen que esa sonrisa en tu rostro desaparezca ¿sabes qué es?- pregunto Eri a la peli morada que tras escuchar las palabras de Eri comenzó a invadirla una felicidad completamente.

Las palabras de Eri describían por completo el cómo es que ella se sentía ante la cercanía de Eri, el compartir tiempo con ella, cuando le sonreía y ella le devolvía el gesto, todos esos momentos en los que Eri fue ella misma todo el tiempo, en los que no tenía que preocuparse de saber si esa rubia era honesta, en si ella tenía emociones, era ese pensar que la había llevado a recordarla todas las noches y así dar paso a los sentimientos que recientemente había descubierto…. Pensar en la posibilidad de que Eri correspondiera la hacía sentir viva y amada.

-A…antes de responder a tu pregunta, necesito hacer algo para comprobar lo que creo que sientes Ericchi- dijo Nozomi acercándose a Eri y tomando su mano. -¿me dejaras hacerlo?- pregunto a la rubia.

-E…está bien, puedes comprobar lo que quieras- respondió Eri con timidez y sin despegar su mirada de la de Nozomi.

Esta era su oportunidad de dar un gran avance ante esas emociones que Eri experimentaba y no tenía idea de que eran, se arriesgaría a hacerlo.

-está bien, Ericchi…. Cierra los ojos y no las abras hasta que te diga- pidió Nozomi y tan pronto lo dijo, Eri obedeció cerrando sus ojos.

Nozomi tras darle una suave caricia a la mano que sostenía de Eri aventuro su mano a posarla sobre el pecho de Eri de lado izquierdo sintiendo los latidos de su corazón el cual estaba ligeramente agitado, dedicándole una mirada más a la rubia que mantenía sus ojos cerrados se llenó de valor para comenzar a acercar su rostro al de ella. Poco a poco sentía la tibia respiración de Eri golpear contra su rostro, cada vez la distancia entre ambas era más escasa.

Eri sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, algo cálido y dulce, por inercia abrió los ojos notando que era lo que le proporcionaba esa dulce caricia….. Eran los labios de Nozomi contra los suyos, estos solo estaban unidos, sin movimiento, solo se tocaban, era un beso completamente inexperto por parte de ambas.

Nozomi sentía como el corazón de Eri se aceleraba más y más, podía sentirlo golpear contra su pecho y estaba segura que su propio corazón golpeaba de la misma manera contra su pecho, no podía creer que estuviera besando a Eri y esta no hiciera nada al respecto.

Lentamente se separaba de la rubia percatándose del sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sorpresa en su rostro, era la primera vez que veía a Eri tan confundida y sorprendida que temió un poco a decir algo, por un momento incluso se arrepintió.

Se miraban con intensidad, Eri no atinaba a decir nada y Nozomi tenía miedo de decir algo pero sentía que había sino necesario hacerlo, tal vez así lograría terminar de aclarar su mente y aclararle muchas cosas a la rubia también.

-…..Ericchi…. ¿Qué sentiste con lo que acabo de hacer?- se atrevió a preguntar a la rubia que seguía con sorpresa en su rostro.

-yo… no lo sé… pero, eso dejo una sensación tersa en mis labios… eso… se sintió bien-contesto Eri mirando firme a Nozomi que luchaba por no doblegarse y salir corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a hacerlo?- pregunto Nozomi con timidez pero firme a cualquier expresión en la rubia.

-yo diría que…. Me dejes intentarlo esta vez- fueron las palabras de Eri que la sorprendieron y causo que su corazón se acelerara, pero lo permitiría, porque quería hacerlo una y otra vez.

Esta vez fue Eri quien se acercó lentamente a Nozomi y posando con delicadeza uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la mayor, les dio una suave caricia para proseguir a acercar su rostro, sintió como comenzaba a invadirla los nervios pero no se echaría para atrás, por lo que tras cerrar sus ojos a la par con Nozomi, volvió a unirlos con ella por un breve momento, le gustaba esa suave sensación.

De nueva cuenta se separaban lentamente mirándose nuevamente sin decir nada, no estaban seguras de que decir realmente.

-esto se siente bien, Nozomi, ese sentir extraño….. el cosquilleo y la emoción volvió, es como si mi pecho pudiera romperse…. ¿Cómo llaman a esto?- decía Eri manteniendo su vista fija en Nozomi que le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Este sentimiento que experimentas Ericchi, se le llama am….- antes de que terminara de hablar Nozomi el momento fue irrumpido por la voz de alguien llamando a Eri.

-¡Erikchica!- esa era la voz de Maki llamando a la rubia que rápidamente se puso alerta.

-algo sucedió, vamos- dijo Eri rápidamente a la peli morada haciéndola subir a su espalda y elevándose por lo alto para observar en donde estaría Maki llamándola.

.

Maki diviso en lo alto el lago cerca y así mismo a Honoka siendo acorralada por un rondador que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, debía actuar rápido. Como lo pensó, aquel rondador salto en contra de Honoka quien trató de esquivar el ataque, pero fue empujada por este y callo al lago como piedra. Maki descendió rápidamente dejando caer de una manera un poco brusca a Nico y a Rin al piso, aproximándose hasta aquel rondador y decapitándolo de un solo coletazo para después aterrizar a la orilla del lago.

-¡Honoka! ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto alarmada mirando la revolcada agua que poco a poco se calmaba.

-¡Honoka no sabe nadar!- dijo a sus espaldas Nico y esto hizo pensar lo peor a Maki.

-grandioso- fueron sus palabras antes de lanzarse al lago en busca de la castaña que había sido tragada por el agua.

.

Eri miro desde lo alto a Nico y a Rin cerca del lago y tan pronto pudo, descendió hasta llegar a ellas.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Nozomi bajando de la espalda de Eri y aproximándose hasta las dos chicas.

-Honoka fue atacada por uno de esos extraños animales y callo al lago, Maki-chan acaba de lanzarse dentro para sacarla- respondía rápidamente Nico esperando ver a esas dos salir de ahí muy pronto.

-no puedo ayudarlas en la obscuridad….. y menos dentro del agua….- dijo Eri con impotencia y observando a su alrededor.

-esperemos un momento- sugirió Nozomi con la misma preocupación que las demás.

Las cuatro chicas escucharon la calma un momento para después escuchar un par de gruñidos más, Eri se puso alerta de inmediato observando a tres rondadores más salir de entre los árboles y merodearlas lentamente.

-…Quédense a mis espaldas, si estoy aquí y ustedes no se mueven seré a la única que ataquen- les decía Eri mientras daba un vistazo rápido a aquellas criaturas.

En un movimiento rápido logro patear a uno de esos animales causando que los otros dos se lanzaran contra ella, con sus alas creo un pequeño torbellino en contra de uno mientras que el otro era recibido con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fue más que suficiente para detener a esos dos. Aquel que fue pateado se levantó y se dispuso a atacarla nuevamente, Eri solo espero a que se aproximara lo suficiente para envestirlo con una ráfaga de viento creada a partir de un ademan con sus manos, esta ráfaga logro partir en pedazos a ese ser.

-…!increíble!...- fueron las palabras de Rin que era la primera en moverse.

-todo está bien, no parece haber más, ahora solo queda esperar….- decía Eri preocupada mirando de nueva cuenta el lago.

.

Maki logro observar a Honoka hundirse, le llevaba bastante ventaja en las profundidades sin embargo podía moverse rápidamente bajo el agua así llegando hasta Honoka que se movía desesperada por la falta de aire. Maki sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza de Honoka y esta última se aferró con ambas manos a los hombros de Maki tomándolos con fuerza, la pelirroja acerco a Honoka a su rostro uniendo sus bocas, Honoka se quedó inmóvil un momento al notar que con la acción de Maki podía tomar aire de ella a través de su unión lo cual hizo y poco a poco fue aflojando el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Maki.

Maki avanzo hacia la superficie rápidamente ya que darle aire a Honoka causo la falta de este en ella misma y necesitaba tenerlo pronto también.

Justo cuando logro sacar la cabeza de ambas fuera del agua, separo sus labios de los de Honoka tomando un gran suspiro de aire para regularse al igual que Honoka que comenzaba a tomar aire por sí misma.

-¡ahí están!- dijo Rin señalando a ambas chicas que se acercaban a la orilla.

Nadando lentamente hasta la orilla, Maki logro poner a Honoka a salvo fuera del agua y caer boca arriba justo al lado de ella.

-¿están bien ustedes dos?- se acercaba rápidamente Nozomi a ambas chicas en la orilla del lago.

-Tu…. Eres….. Una idiota….. Tomaste todo el oxígeno que contenía…..- decía con dificultad Maki mientras respiraba pesadamente y a la vez trataba de regularse.

-….Lo…..siento….- contesto de igual manera Honoka a la pelirroja a su lado.

-¡Honoka-chan! Creí que no saldrías de ahí!- exclamaba Rin de una manera melodramática y se abrazaba a Honoka al incorporarla.

-perdón Rin-chan- contestaba Honoka a la de cabello corto que frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?- se acercaba Nico a la pelirroja y posaba su mano en la espalda de esta dándole leves palmadas.

-estoy bien….. Gracias- contestaba Maki evitando la mirada de la pelinegra que, se sintió mal al ver reaccionar así a Maki, lo hacía desde aquel incomodo momento en el que Nozomi las había encontrado.

Maki sin decir otra palabra se levantó dándole la espalda a todas y retirando la empapada chaqueta gris que tenía puesta quedándose con una camisa de tirantes negra que tenía debajo.

-Maki, lamento no haber podido ayudar….. te escuche llamarme y vine enseguida, pero….-decía Eri a lo que Maki irrumpió.

-te llame para que cuidaras a estas dos tontas mientras buscaba a Honoka… te agradezco que me escucharas y acudieras- fue la fría respuesta de Maki quien pretendía irse.

-Maki-chan, muchas gracias… salvaste mi vida….. Esa vergonzosa unión… me salvo la vida, muchas gracias- eran las palabras de Honoka que hicieron detener a la pelirroja.

-¿vergonzosa unión? ¿Cómo? Nya- pregunto dudosa Rin mirando a Honoka que se ruborizo levemente y se rasco la cabeza mientras reía.

-Estaba ahogándome, Maki-chan llego hasta mí y me beso bajo el agua bueno me dio aire atreves de eso…. No sé exactamente que fue, no sabía que eso se podía hacer- comento aquellas simples palabras que causaron una conmoción interna en cierta pelinegra.

Nozomi miro rápidamente a Nico y muy pronto noto la incomodidad y molestia que ese suceso le había causado, podía saberlo al ver el ceño ligeramente fruncido en su rostro.

-bueno, volvamos al cuarto… nos adelantaremos Nico-chan, Maki-chan- proponía Nozomi a Maki y Nico que parecieron negarse pero terminaron accediendo.

Nico y Maki caminaban lentamente mientras las demás se habían adelantado un poco más intencionalmente, Nozomi sabía que esas dos necesitaban un momento para hablar a solas, pero principalmente Nico tenía que afrontar lo que pensaba y sentía en ese mismo momento, además…. Tenía algo pendiente aún con Eri.

Maki caminaba sin decir palabra alguna al igual que Nico, un extraño ambiente se había formado entre ambas, Nico no sabía por qué se había sentido irritada tras escuchar lo que Honoka dijo, ¿Por qué? Maki solo era una chica primitiva que la insultaba y la molestaba cuando le venía en gana ¿Por qué le irritaba que alguien más se hubiera llevado su atención y algo más que eso?

 _-_ _¿Nunca te has enamorado?-_

 _-¿enamorar?-_

 _-si bueno, eso es como….. umm….. Tienes una persona a la que te gusta tener cerca, disfrutas de pasar tiempo con ella, tomas su mano, la acaricias, hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza y tu cuerpo aumente de calor, te molesta que alguien más sea cercana a ella y harías lo que fuera para que esa persona sea feliz….. Eso es-_

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza al recordar sus palabras, no podía permitirse pensar así, no quería volverse a enamorar, no después de lo que le habían hecho, Enamorarse era de perdedores, por eso solo jugaba con los chicos que quería, cuando quería y como quería…

Pero ¿Por qué Maki volteaba su mundo? Con una simple acción lograba cambiar sus emociones y eso no le gustaba….. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?...

-Lo siento Nico-chan….- la voz de Maki la saco de su confrontación mental.

-¿…po…porque te disculpas?- preguntaba la pelinegra mirando de reojo a la menor.

-no te he tratado bien ¿verdad?- decía Maki tratando de mirar los ojos de la pelinegra que se negaba a verla de frente.

-No….. No lo has hecho, no es como si me importara de todas formas- Nico respondía pretendiendo estar bien.

-no te importa… ya veo, entonces no te debo nada si ese es el caso- contestaba con tono irritado Maki mientras apresuraba el paso para no tener cerca de Nico, le era difícil tratar con los humanos pero Nico era mucho más complicada que eso y lograba hacerla perder la paciencia con facilidad.

-estaba inquieta….. Toda la semana lo estuve….- respondió Nico haciendo que Maki se detuviera, sin darle la cara se mantuvo de espaldas escuchándola.

-¿Por qué mantuve mi distancia?... necesito mis momentos a solas también sabes- respondió Maki sin girarse a verla.

-al principio me importo, después de todo creí que te distanciabas por lo que dijo Nozomi conforme a….bueno, eso, pero después note que no era eso precisamente, algo no te agrada últimamente y tiene que ver conmigo…. ¿Qué es?- preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que se mantuvo de espaldas por un momento.

Nico había dado justo en el blanco, Maki sabía que se había distanciado un poco por las sensaciones que tenía, cada vez…. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, eran más intensas y le preocupaba el no saber cómo sobrellevarlas, ni siquiera sabía lo que eran.

- _Tienes una persona a la que te gusta tener cerca, disfrutas de pasar tiempo con ella, tomas su mano, la acaricias, hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza y tu cuerpo aumente de calor, te molesta que alguien más sea cercana a ella y harías lo que fuera para que esa persona sea feliz….. Eso es-_

Las palabras que le había dicho Nico tiempo atrás… eso era lo que la incomodaba y la hacía recordar, pero ¿Qué significaba enamorarse para los humanos? Hasta donde ella recordaba esa palabra jamás la había escuchado.

-No sé lo que es… solo me preocupa que aumente….. ¿Cómo puedo saber que siento si no conozco nada que no tenga que ver con matar y sobrevivir? No soy como tú, ni si quiera sé si podría llamar sentimiento a lo que siento- respondía Maki girándose para encontrarse con esos ojos carmín que la miraban con preocupación.

-No escuchas a tu corazón….. a veces…. Me pregunto si realmente tienes uno….- respondía Nico, se sentía mal….. Terrible.

-la vida me dio uno, pero no para sentir… solo para subsistir ¿es malo si no tengo un corazón como el tuyo? A nadie le importaría si fuera así o no- respondía Maki con total serenidad y con expresión neutra en su rostro.

Nico sentía como golpes las palabras de Maki, le costaba creer que existiese un ser así ¿Qué pudo haberla dañado de tal forma? ¿la guerra?... esa que arruino su vida. De un momento a otro sintió incluso ganas de llorar….

-entiendo, entonces no tienes corazón, eso está bien… nadie puede lastimarte ni hacerte sentir especial….. Ni siquiera yo…- respondió Nico agachando la mirada, solo sintió como una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla ¿Por qué le afectaban las palabras de Maki? ¿Por qué le importaba que ella sintiera?

-¿lloras?... Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo….- decía Maki mirando con algo de sorpresa a Nico que solo le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera así.

Nico no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo, se negaba a aceptar volver a enamorarse, pero le era imposible el dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Maki, no quería ser lastimada de nuevo, aunque ¿no estaba siendo lastimada ya?. Algo repentino la sobresalto, y fue el hecho de que sin percatarse Maki se había aproximado hasta ella y había posado sus brazos alrededor de ella… acaso ¿estaba abrazándola?

-..Maki….- susurro de una manera casi audible.

-durante las noches, cuando era pequeña y mi padre tenía que salir a pelear, recuerdo tener la misma expresión que tú tienes ahora mismo….. Entonces papa hacia esto….. Siempre logro tranquilizarme…. Dime Nico-chan ¿este ser sin corazón te hizo sentir mejor con esto?- fueron las palabras de Maki que causaron un desborde total en el interior de Nico. Esta última lentamente levanto sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo y acercándose más a la pelirroja, siempre tan cálida.

-….Idiota…- fue la única respuesta de Nico que sonreía levemente mientras disfrutaba del calor que compartía con la pelirroja, está por su parte sentía volver esas emociones desconocidas, esas que Nico había descrito. ¿ si las omitía podría quedarse cerca de Nico? Si era así, lo aria…

-tomare eso como un sí, ¿estamos bien entonces? ¿Me permitirás seguir siendo una idiota y a cambio serás idiota conmigo también?-preguntaba Maki que daba leves caricias al cabello negro de Nico, siempre le había gustado como olía.

-lo prometo- termino por decir Nico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Maki tras separarse un poco para poder verse.

Ahí estaba otra vez Maki, haciendo cambiar sus emociones y volteando de cabeza su mundo.

.

.

.

Umi levantaba levemente la cabeza, miraba a su alrededor y las demás no parecían estar ahí, tal vez habían salido a vigilar, pensó ajena a lo que había ocurrido realmente. Tsubasa dormía a un par de distancia mientras que Kotori estaba justo a su lado descansando, Umi mantuvo su vista en ella un momento para contemplarla, le parecía hermosa la manera en que lucía cuando dormía, justo como toda ella solía ser.

Lentamente acerco su mano a su rostro y tras una leve caricia retiraba un par de mechones de cabellos de su rostro, así podía contemplarlo más.

 _-te cansaste mucho hoy ¿no? Lo imagino, lidiar con tu pasado y con esas chicas problemáticas no debe ser nada fácil…. Pero no estás sola, tus amigas están aquí apoyándote….. Yo lo estoy, aunque no debe haber mucha diferencia para ti ¿verdad? Tus amigas y yo…-_ pensaban Umi mientras dejaba pasar su dedo por una de sus mejillas con lentitud, solo la rosaba lentamente.

Kotori había despertado tras el primer contacto de Umi, ¿Cómo no lo aria, si tenía que estar alerta? Sin embargo no conto con que fuese Umi la razón de que despertara, sin embargo no quiso hacer saber que estaba despierta ¿Por qué? … fácil, disfrutaba del contacto que tenía con ella en esos precisos momentos. Una caricia tras otra, eso la hacía feliz en gran manera.

- _Umi-chan….. Tan tierna, tan reconfortarle y agradable…. Si tan solo pudieras ser así cuando estoy viéndote, creo que incluso yo actuaria de una manera diferente contigo…. Si tan solo supieras lo que siento….-_ pensó para sí misma Kotori mientras disfrutaba con gran alegría el rosar de los dedos de Umi sobre sus mejillas.

-que adorable te vez, toda tu….. Incluso esos hermosos ojos ámbar y de felino que tienes son tan adorables- susurro Umi a la peli gris que tras sentir sus mejillas arder no pudo evitar mantenerse quieta más tiempo y comenzaba a reír haciendo que Umi se sobresaltara.

-….Umi-chan… no digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar…-eran las palabras de Kotori entre pequeñas risas. Umi había cambiado de color de inmediato al notar que Kotori se había despertado y la había encontrado tocándola.

-¡Kotori! Tu… ¿estabas despierta?- pregunto Umi con voz nerviosa mientras evitaba la mirada de la peli gris que trataba de apaciguar esa pequeña risa que tenía.

-así que a Umi-chan le gustan mis ojos de Kerh, creí que te parecían extraños, además se ven terroríficos en la noche ¿no crees?- dijo Kotori dedicándole una sonrisa a Umi que no atinaba a reaccionar.

-bu….bueno, es cierto que brillan un poco en la noche…. No de una manera tan luminosa y terrorífica como los de Maki, pero… e…ese brillo que tienen los tuyos….. es….. m…mu….muy l…..li…lindo…- dejaba salir con dificultad Umi mientras miraba el piso con nervios.

-Umi-chan tonta- fueron las palabras de Kotori antes de abrazarse a Umi y esconder su rostro en el hombro de esta que no atino a hacer acción alguna más que corresponder con manos temblorosas aquel abrazo, su corazón latía aceleradamente, solo Kotori era capaz de hacer algo como eso, ella más que nadie lo sabía ¿Por qué?... – _porque quiero a Kotori, con todo mi corazón, y más que a cualquier…..-_ pensaba Umi mientras recibía el abrazo de Kotori.

Había visto muchas cosas bellas en ese planeta, la vida natural que este tenía, así como la caridad y la esperanza que encontraba en pocos humanos que obraban por el bien de otros, por el bien de su hogar. Había contemplado a personas con un gran carisma, una gran personalidad, personas que sin duda serian amadas por cualquiera que tuviera contacto con ellos, eso entre otras cosas… aun así para Kotori, no había podido encontrar algo en ese mundo que se asemejara a la belleza que encontraba en Umi, no física solamente, sino que toda ella era bella, su forma de ser, su forma de actuar… nada a ojos de Kotori sería capaz de asemejársele en belleza a Umi… - _eso es porque no querré a nadie en esta vida, más que a mi linda y tímida Umi-chan….-_ pensó para sí misma Kotori mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y cuán rápido latía su corazón.

-Kotori…. Yo!...- trato de decir Umi pero algo la callo y fue el hecho de que Kotori la empujo a espaldas suyas, como protegiéndola.

-Umi-chan, no te muevas- fueron las palabras de Kotori que miraba en dirección a una de las ventanas.

Umi miro de inmediato en aquella dirección para encontrarse con una de esas horribles criaturas parado al marco de la ventana, sin embargo algo extraño a ambas y fue el hecho de que ese rondador no las atacaba, este solo las observaba mientras sostenía algo en sus fauces. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí con duda, hasta que Kotori se aventuró a acercarse a aquel animal que le ofrecía aquel pedazo de tela que tenía en sus fauces. Con cautelo Kotori lo tomo, ese pedazo de tela le era conocido, porque era el tipo de vestimenta de combate de un Aliz.

Aquel animal sin hacer más bullicio, se retiró entre la obscuridad de la noche dejando en manos de Kotori ese pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué es Kotori?- pregunto Umi acercándose a la peli gris que miraba aquel pedazo de tela con completa sorpresa.

Umi podía observar en esa tela breves signos extraños que alcanzaba a entender para nada, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Kotori, no estaba segura si sería algo bueno o algo malo.

-¿Qué es lo que dice ahí Kotori? Por favor dímelo- pedía de una manera seria y suplicante Umi a la aludida que solo se giró a verla manteniendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-….dice… `` _estoy con vida, mi pequeña''…-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **hasta aqui el cap de hoy y pues como siempre les dejo respuestas de sus reviews que tanto amo leer y me matan de risa ja**

 **Portgas-Rin777:** ja tu comentario me hizo imaginar a Nozomi y a Nico con cigarros y bien cholos xD (vándalas)

 **Y07:** sigo pensando sobre el contenido adulto en este fic xD y perdona mi falta de puntualidad con tu lemmon, digamos que cierta personita se fue de fiesta y no ha dormido desde el domingo por parrandera D: mañana martes te lo subo va? Gracias por leer.

 **Candus98:** jaja tremenda imaginación xDDDD el solo imaginarme a el trio soldier game corriendo despavoridas por robar condones me mato de la risa jajaja

 **NicoMaki.s2:** Honky al rescate jaja, eso de tablilla-chan y de Maki carpintera me suena a Nozomi ''cartas locas'' tojou xD yo también ando por esa pagina de facebook y comento muy seguido jaja gracias por leer y la traviesilla Nozomi seguirá hasiendo de las sillas junto a Honoka xD

 **Guest:** actualizo todos los lunes :)

 **Bleach010915:** ¿Nozomi arruina momentos memorables desde tiempos inmemorables?

 **Avemari:** cualquier cosa podría pasar si dejan a esas dos (Eri y Maki) solas, bueno solo Maki es la apretada como siempre xD

 **Toruo:** ja buena idea esa de llevarse a Nozomi a ver las estrellas, toda una romantisista densa esa Eri xD y Honoka siempre saldrá con sus cosas sea la obra original o un fic xD

 **Nicocchi17:** y ba a empeorar….. digo digo, y ba a aumentar ;)

 **Maki Maki Ma:** ya somos dos :(

 **Niconiconii17:** pues es un honor ser parte de lo que te inspira, de verdad nunca creí llegar a captar la atención que recibí en este sitio y de verdad me hace muy feliz, agradezco tus palabras y pues de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo :') que bueno que te guste este fic todo raro je y pues ya xD

 **Lorenapineapple:** bueno aquí se resuelve tu duda de cómo se reproducen, me lo saque de una pelicula de extraterrestres que se llama Enemigo mío (igual que el fic pero en español) y Non-tan no es tan densa como nuestra sexy rubia por eso sabe cómo llamar a sus sentimientos xD

 **Zehiroth** : ja todas en el fondo saben que son pokemon xD gracias por leer :)

 **AlexWalker:** que bueno que te guste y pues me la sigo pensando con lo del Lemmon xD

 **Rei:** si es muy raro a veces lo que escribo pero ñe! Disfruto hacerlo, que bueno que te guste y pues esa Honoka seguirá trallendo momentos que solo ella puede darnos :3

 **:** este fic esta disponible todos los lunes, asi que tendrás que leer un rato conmigo jeje, muchas gracias por leer que bueno que te guste :3

 **Jaydisita.8709:** tenga su capítulo semanal :3

 **ahora si, me voy a dormir ando amolida :s pero gracias por tomarse su tiempo nos leemos la siguiente semana :3**


	7. Chapter 7 poder oculto

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! estoy subiendo el cap muy tarde conforme a los horarios que acostumbro pero sufri un accidente en casa con cloro y acido muriatico y pues estube toda la semana en cama junto a la inteligente de mi mami (si mezclo el cloro y el acido y nos intoxico cañon a las dos) pero pues trate de cumplir aunque sea con este cap de hoy, que espero y les guste ya que fue como que !ha quiero escribir algo rubo! y salio esto jeje ademas como que andubve desanimada no sabia que escribir francamente pero me puse a leer los reviews de mis otros fics y me dije ''vamos aun hay lectores que quieren saber como terminara esta historia no los defraudes'' y pues chan :D que lo disfruten.**

 **ADVERTENSIA**

 **este capitulo contiene violencia, sangre, tripas y yuri :3 (no es enserio)**

* * *

-así que…. Kira está muerta, tal vez fue mi error haberles confiado algo tan delicado, me decepcionan A-rise- era la fuerte y madura voz de un hombre por medio de un aparato de comunicación en manos de una Kerh castaña.

-lamentamos nuestra falta de seriedad mi señor, nos confiamos de las capacidades del enemigo, pero descubrimos como atacarlas de una manera más eficiente- decía Anju a aquel hombre.

-si necesitan implantarse más droides para tener la suficiente fuerza para cumplir la misión, se los enviare, antes de derrocar a la Aliz tienen que matar a la Elemtum, así capturar a Kotori será más sencillo, no tengan piedad- contestaba aquella voz desconocida.

-la piedad no está en nuestro vocabulario mi señor, además, no es necesario los droides, porque lastimaremos a esas tres de una manera aun peor que la física- contestaba Anju mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Erena que estaba a su lado y le sonreía con malicia.

-¿es posible?-pregunto aquella voz con cierta desconfianza ante las palabras de su escuadrón.

-la Aliz y la Elemtum están volviéndose cada vez más humanas, así que la manera más eficiente de lastimarlas…. Es emocionalmente- agregaba Erena con completa calma manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Eso es ridículo ¿Cómo planean lastimar a un ser sin evidentes sentimientos?- preguntaba el hombre a ambas quienes solo se miraron.

-muy fácil mi señor, atacaremos primeramente a esas humanas estorbosas que protegen como fieles criaturas serviciales, si las tenemos en custodia, Nishikino y Erikchica serán bastante vulnerables….. Incluso su hija- agregaba aquello Anju.

-muy bien, confiare una vez más en su excelente trabajo A-rise, recuérdenlo muy bien…. Quiero a Kotori con vida, tengo que matarla con mis propias manos….-terminaba por decir aquel hombre finalizando con la comunicación que tenía con Anju y Erena quienes solo suspiraron al percatarse de que estaban solas otra vez.

-Wan cree que somos sus fieles perros, no me imagino su cara cuando lo derroquemos- decía Anju con burla mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo.

-le devolveremos el favor de habernos tratando como basura durante todo este tiempo, estoy segura que no tiene ni idea de que todos los escuadrones Rise restantes están aliados con nosotras para verlo hundirse- agregaba aquello Erena que se aproximaba hasta Anju y se sentaba a su lado sobre el frio pasto.

-solo quedan en pie los escuadrones H, F, D, B y nosotras, ¿crees que será suficiente para apoderarnos del gobierno Kerh? Las tropas de Wan son numerosas todavía y además tenemos que deshacernos de esas tres también-dejaba salir su incertidumbre la castaña mientras Erena lo pensó un momento.

-el escuadrón D está tomando todas las implantaciones de droides posibles, con la fuerza que nos dan los droides estoy segura que lograremos lo que sea, con ellos incluso Nishikino y Erikchica serán fáciles de vencer- agregaba Erena mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Anju y hacia que esta la mirara.

-no deberíamos preocuparnos, el escuadrón H está en camino, no son los mejores pero son varios integrantes, estoy segura que con la ayuda de los droides podrán apresar a esas tres, solo es cuestión de esperar dos días- decía con completa facilidad Anju mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-no me preocupare nunca mientras pueda seguir estando a tu lado- era la respuesta de Erena a la castaña.

-estaremos juntas sin importar que ¿verdad?- decía Anju mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la mano libre de Erena y la entrelazaba.

-eternamente juntas mi bella Anju, viviremos por siempre juntas siendo las nuevas diosas de la raza Kerh, y una vez hecho, acabaremos con los Aliz y los Elemtum, los quitaremos de la sima como los más fuertes- terminaba por decir Erena juntando sus labios con los de Anju en un beso realmente apasionado.

-creo que esto es lo único bueno que podemos rescatar de los humanos- agregaba Anju separándose brevemente de Erena.

-¿esto?-pregunto confundida la peli morada.

-sus prácticas románticas se sienten realmente bien ¿verdad?- finalizaba Anju mirando por un breve momento a Erena quien sonrojada asintió para volver a unir sus labios con los de Anju dejándose consumir por su malévola pasión.

.

Un hombre de gran altura, con cabello largo color blanco y ojos de un bestial color amarillo se dirigía con una amplia sonrisa a las profundidades de su cuartel donde tenía a cientos de esclavos y rehenes, pero había una en especial que era resguardada con cautela y cuidado, lentamente se aventuró a entrar a aquella habitación obscura que retenía a una criatura muy peligrosa e influyente.

-mírate nada más… aun después de 15 años encerrada aquí, sigues siendo tan hermosa, que envidia que los de tu especie no envejezcan y mueran viéndose jóvenes….. Tu querido esposo murió de esa manera, luciendo tan joven- decía el mientras rodeaba a la criatura encadenada en aquel cuarto.

-¿pretendes que llore por algo sin remedio como la muerte?... un cobarde como tú no merece siquiera la satisfacción de ver llorar a alguien- decía aquella voz femenina que se mantenía con la cabeza baja.

-tienes razón, no necesito verte llorar por ese inútil rey, preferiría gozarme al verte llorar y rogar mientras acabo con la vida de tu inútil hija frente a tus ojos- agregaba el peli blanco con normalidad mientras seguía merodeando a la criatura amordazada.

-No cantes victoria…. Mi hija sigue en la dinastía con vida, algún día, este yo con vida o no, ella acabara con esto- decía aquella voz femenina que pronto ceso al recibir una fuerte pisada sobre su larga cola que también estaba siendo apresada sin movimiento alguno.

-tu querida hija, está divirtiéndose por ahí con un montón de humanas mientras los suyos siguen peleando contra los Aliz….. Al menos ve el lado bueno querida reina… ella es tan hermosa como tú, y tiene tú mismo bonito nombre…- decía el observando un aparato entre sus manos.

-…. El realmente la llamo igual que yo ¿eh?...Al fin conozco el nombre de mi pequeña….algo bueno a salido de hablar contigo el día de hoy…- decía la mujer con una débil sonrisa mientras seguía manteniendo la mirada baja.

El sin cuidado alguno camino hasta la criatura atada y tomándola de sus rojos cabellos hizo que levantara la cabeza para mostrarle aquel aparato que tenía en sus manos, en el estaba la imagen de tres chicas, este resalto la imagen de una de ellas para que la criatura atada pudiera verla bien.

-pues siéntete agradecida de que estoy de buen humor, así que mírala…. Ese hermoso rostro tan parecido al tuyo, pronto lo veras bañado en sangre y no podrás hacer nada para salvar a tu hija….. Nishikino- terminaba por decir aquel Kerh con voz triunfante mientras soltaba a la Elemtum atada y se daba la vuelta para abandonar aquella celda.

-mi pequeña Nishikino… por favor….. No mueras….-

.

.

.

Eri estaba vigilando fuera del apartamento de Nozomi, aunque decidieran no reunirse esa noche para vigilar, prefería mantenerse alerta, los últimos días no había ocurrido nada en especial, las noches habían estado tranquilas y esas Kerh no habían aparecido desde que habían abandonado a Tsubasa.

-¿No tienes frio Ericchi?- preguntaba Nozomi a sus espaldas llegando con una taza caliente en sus manos.

-la tierra es muy cálida, así que estoy bien-respondía con una leve sonrisa Eri mientras daba un rápido vistazo de vuelta a la ventana.

-bueno, entonces supongo que no quieres chocolate caliente ¿verdad?- decía Nozomi fingiendo tristeza en su voz y Eri rápidamente se alertó como si fuese un cachorro.

-¡Si quiero!- respondió tan rápido ya tenía la taza sujeta entre sus manos.

Nozomi solo rio ante la acción de Eri, ella lo sabía muy bien, desde que Eri había llegado se había vuelto fanática de las cosas dulces, pero en especial del chocolate.

-bien, ten cuidado, está muy caliente y puedes quema…- antes de terminar de hablar escucho una queja proveniente de Eri.

-¡Arde! Esto… Agh….. Duele….- se quejó Eri lamiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, efectivamente se había quemado con el caliente líquido.

-cielos, eso te pasa por apresurada, déjame ver- se acercaba Nozomi a la rubia sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y acercándose a él.

Eri no estaba segura si había sido a propósito que Nozomi lo había hecho, pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle a la peli morada que le causaba sensaciones extrañas, ya que desde ese día en que se lo dijo y tuvieron ese contacto de labios, Nozomi solía invadir más su espacio personal, no le molestaba pero la ponía nerviosa e incómoda en muchas maneras. Pero más que eso…. La tentaba a volver a sentir ese contacto tan agradable sobre sus labios.

-uhm….Nozomi….. No es…. Para tanto- decía Eri tratando de evitar la mirada de la peli morada que solo sonrió con complicidad.

-Oh, será que ¿Ericchi se pone nerviosa con cualquier cercanía mía?- decía de una manera traviesa Nozomi causando que Eri se sonrojara.

-¿estas burlándote de mí?- se quejaba Eri manteniendo su cercanía pero sin mirar a la mayor que la encontraba bastante linda.

-No lo hago, solo me gusta ver a Ericchi nerviosa por mi cercanía, es realmente encantador y luces tan linda que es inevitable- decía descuidadas palabras Nozomi sonriendo ampliamente mientras molestaba a la rubia.

Nozomi no se lo espero pero fue sorprendida por Eri acercándose rápidamente hacia ella y acorralándola contra la paren de una manera que la hizo sentir que su corazón salía de su pecho. Fue tanta la cercanía de Eri que tuvo que posar sus manos sobre los hombros de esta para evitar que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados.

-¡Que….¿qué haces?...!- fueron las prontas palabras de Nozomi que se sonrojo ferozmente mientras miraba la expresión seria y ligeramente ruborizada de Eri.

-yo también puedo reírme de ti ¿vez?, si soy yo quien lo hace no es divertido- decía Eri manteniéndose tan cerca como Nozomi se lo permitía mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-no voy a negarlo….. Me causas la misma sensación Ericchi…. ¿puedes sentir cuán rápido late mi corazón?- decía Nozomi con palabras suaves mientras tomaba la mano de Eri y la posaba sobre su pecho

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Para Nozomi era grandioso poder compartir un sentimiento así con Eri, no por ser alguien de otro mundo, sino, solo por ser esa linda criatura que ella era. Por otro lado Eri seguía sin saber qué era lo que sentía, solo tenía entendido que disfrutaba de ello y quería más, quería experimentar ms sensaciones como esa.

-Recuerdas que…. ¿Cuándo nos besamos no pude decirte que era lo que sentías? Ahora quiero decírtelo, quiero pensar que esta lista para saber cómo llamar este sentimiento- decía Nozomi con una tenue voz y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que respiraba de una manera agitada.

-quiero saberlo… ¿Qué es esto que siento por ti?- preguntaba Eri con el mismo tono de voz que Nozomi mientras dejaba que esas emociones la invadieran.

-esto que sientes….. y que también siento yo Ericchi…. Se llama amor- finalizaba Nozomi causando una expresión de sorpresa en Eri.

-Amor….. Como…. ¿cómo mama y papa?- preguntaba Eri sintiendo como su rubor aumentaba.

-si….. Amor, del tipo donde entrelazan sus manos, y donde cada vez que se miran directamente a los ojos, sientes calidez y tranquilidad en tu interior, ese amor que te hace sentir viva, te hace sentir deseo….. Eso es lo que sentimos Ericchi- contestaba la mayor a la rubia que tras cada palabra se ruborizaba más.

-pe….pero….. Eres otro ser de género femenino…. ¿Cómo es posible?- dejaba salir aquello Eri causando una mirada de ironía en Nozomi.

-vaya, ¿así que está mal que te enamores de otra chica?- preguntaba Nozomi con cierta molestia en su voz mientras miraba a la ruborizada Eri que no atinaba a decir algo.

-no es que este mal…. Solo, mi raza no ve útiles esas prácticas….. Gracias a la reducción de especímenes Aliz….. La reproducción es muy importante….- decía aquello la rubia manteniendo su cara tan roja como le era posible.

-entonces… ¿no aceptaras este sentimiento porque es inútil amarme? ¿Qué hay de los buenos momentos? La compañía y la satisfacción de tener a quien quieres a tu lado ¿no importa?- preguntaba Nozomi con voz dolida, realmente no se esperaba esa reacción de Eri.

Eri tenía un verdadero conflicto interno, no podía creer que ese sentimiento extraño hacia Nozomi fuera amor, ¿debía abandonarlo?... una parte de ella decía que debía hacerlo porque no le serviría de nada, pero otra parte le decía que se arriesgara a experimentar las sorpresas que le daría el enamorarse por primera vez.

Lentamente con su mano levanto el cabizbajo rostro de Nozomi quien se sorprendió ante la acción para después verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos turquesa que le encantaba ver alegres.

-Nada de lo que puedas darme es inútil, cualquier cosa que venga de ti, me ara muy feliz ¿entendido?- finalizaba Eri depositando un rápido beso sobre los labios de Nozomi que quedo completamente sorprendida ante la caricia. -….¿es así como se hace?...- pregunto con timidez en su voz Eri a la mayor que poco a poco suavizo su expresión.

-no….. se hace así…- contesto en casi un susurro Nozomi acercando de nueva cuenta a Eri a sí misma para depositar un beso un poco más profundo, consumando así el inicio de algo grande entre ambas.

.

.

.

Kotori había estado bastante pensativa desde esa noche en la que recibió aquel mensaje, no estaba segura de que pensar sobre ello.

Se encontraba tomando el almuerzo con todas las demás mientras Maki, Eri y Tsubasa estaban ocultas entre las salas del consejo estudiantil y bodegas del gimnasio, después de todo no podían estar por ahí paseándose entre las alumnas como si nada.

-realmente no tengo idea de que debemos hacer- decía primeramente Nozomi pensando detenidamente.

-es verdad, Nya no me gusta ir a dormir con miedo a que un alíen aparezca y me chupe el cerebro en la noche- decía Rin con voz preocupada.

-de cualquier manera tenemos que permanecer juntas, ya que también podemos ser objetivos- agregaba Umi con tono serio.

-¡No tienes por qué quejarte! Tienes a Kotori-chan para protegerte- respondía Honoka haciendo un puchero.

-y tú tienes a Tsubasa, si acaso las únicas que pueden quejarse son Hanayo y Rin- defendía rápidamente Nico a Umi.

-No necesito a una sexy extraterrestre si puedo tener a Kayo-chin Nya- respondía con completo orgullo la peli naranja y se abrazaba a Hanayo.

Umi dirigió su vista instintivamente a Kotori que parecía estar perdida en su mundo, le preocupaba ya que desde que había recibido aquel mensaje desconocido un par de noches atrás Kotori se había puesto así.

-¿y si es una trampa?- dejaba salir aquello inconscientemente Kotori causando la mirada de todas sobre ella.

-¿una trampa? No deberías ser tan pesimista, ¿Por qué no tener una esperanza de que ella realmente este viva?- decía aquello Nozomi a la peli gris que solo agacho ligeramente la mirada.

-mi padre humano… dijo que ella probablemente había muerto- agrego Kotori mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Umi odiaba ver en ese estado a Kotori, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, tan solo le quedaba tratar de confiar en que la decisión que esta tomara, fuera la correcta.

-¿sigues pensando en si tu madre fue quien realmente envió ese mensaje? Yo puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo fácilmente- aquella voz sobresalto a todas y buscaron con la mirada aquella voz, percatándose que provenía justo de arriba del árbol en el que estaban sentadas, ahí estaba Tsubasa sentada sobre una rama y comiendo lo que parecía ser una manzana.

-¡Ah! ¡Sabía que no había olvidado mi manzana!- se quejaba Nico al ver a la castaña ahí con una sonrisa y manteniendo aquellas gafas obscuras que ella y Kotori tenían que usar en público.

-Tsubasa-chan….. ¿Tú puedes ayudarme a saberlo?- preguntaba rápidamente Kotori con más ánimo, pero manteniendo ese semblante serio en su rostro.

-claro, solo un miembro de los escuadrones Rise sería capaz de detectar una trampa de ese tipo, además…. Estoy en deuda contigo- agregaba con una sonrisa Tsubasa mirando a las chicas desde aquella rama.

-eso es….. ¡Grandioso! Cuando terminen las clases te llevare a casa para que observes la tela en la que está escrito el mensaje- contestaba llena de energía Kotori sonriente.

Todas se alegraron de que Tsubasa pudiera animar a Kotori, todas disponían a irse cuando un estruendo hizo retumbar la tierra y alerto de inmediato a todas.

-¿que fue eso?- dijo alarmada Honoka mirando hacia los lados.

-espera…. Si Tsubasa-chan está aquí eso quiere decir que dejo a Maki-chan y a Eri-chan solas- decía rápidamente Hanayo.

-estaban muy separadas, no parecían tener algún problema entre ellas- decía Tsubasa alarmada al igual que las demás.

-¡demonios! Tenemos que ir- dijo apresurada Nico mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección en la que comenzaba a salir humo.

.

 _Minutos antes…_

-estoy tan aburrida, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?- preguntaba Tsubasa a Eri y Maki que estaban a distancia y en completo silencio.

-no debemos hacerlo, podríamos atraer a esas Kerh y a mas rondadores- contestaba con completa tranquilidad Eri mientras parecía limpiar un poco sus botas.

-¿Qué tal si Nishikino me acompaña por cualquier cosa?- preguntaba Tsubasa manteniéndose inquieta en su lugar mirando esta vez a la pelirroja que desvió la mirada de la de ella.

-deja de molestar- fueron las palabras de Maki sin inmutarse ni un poco de la insistencia de Tsubasa.

-bueno, entonces saldré yo sola un momento- terminaba por decir Tsubasa mientras caminaba a la salida de aquel cuarto.

-si te atacan dejare que te pateen el trasero- dijo sin desinterés Maki.

-está bien, solo ten cuidado Tsubasa- procuraba Eri mirando un poco insegura a la castaña que solo le guiño un ojo.

-tu si eres agradable Eri- finalizaba la castaña saliendo y dejando solas a las enemigas.

Eri desde hace semanas había tratado de hacer que Maki dejara de lado lo ocurrido, entendía lo que ambas se habían hecho, pero necesitaba tenerla de su lado completamente, por otro lado Maki odiaba tener que quedarse con Eri a solas, no podía tenerla cerca porque la llenaba de inseguridad, había momentos en los que había querido hablar con ella pero no lograba dejar de lado su orgullo.

-Me pregunto si está bien haber dejado que Tsubasa saliera- decía Eri tratando de romper el silencio.

-Su…supongo que no pasara nada…..- respondía Maki para sorpresa de Eri que sintió gran alivio al recibir respuesta.

Algo más, tenía que intentar algo más para hablar con Maki y darle confianza.

-E…Es bueno que me contestes… me alegra que lo hagas- decía Eri para después golpearse mentalmente por ser tan obvia.

Maki se quedó callada un momento, no estaba segura si dejar de lado su orgullo. Eri por su parte se ponía nerviosa, no quería que Maki reaccionara tan impulsiva como solía hacerlo.

-sabes….. Últimamente he pensado todo lo sucedido, estoy actuando mal Erikchica…. Crees que no lo sé pero, incluso yo puedo verlo… es solo que, me es difícil pensar que me he quedado sin nadie importante en esta vida, ¿Cómo superarlo?- decía Maki sorprendiendo una vez más a Eri que no podía creer que fuera así.

-tal vez…. No es así, bueno….. Yo, perdí a las personas que me importaban, pero, hace poco me di cuenta de que estar en este planeta me hizo encontrar a alguien muy importante en mi vida nuevamente, esa persona especial me hizo sentir algo llamado amor, eso es extraño pero, hermoso- contestaba Eri con completa fluidez a la pelirroja que por primera vez la miraba a los ojos sin un semblante serio.

-¿sentir que una persona para ti es especial significa que sientes amor?- preguntaba nuevamente a la rubia que con timidez le mostro una sonrisa.

-eso es lo que Nozomi me enseño, puede que los humanos sean inferiores y de conducta inaceptable, pero…. También guardan algo increíble que pueden transmitirnos, sentimientos, eso es- finalizaba Eri sintiéndose más tranquila era la primera vez que hablaba con Maki.

-ya veo… creo que, no somos tan diferentes- contestaba la pelirroja pensando un momento, ¿podría decirse que ella sentía amor entonces por Nico? ¿Cómo sentir amor si la misma pelinegra le había dicho que no tenía corazón?

-sabes Maki, no suelo repetir las cosas, pero en esta ocasión, aunque digas que no sirve de nada, quiero decírtelo….. Perdóname por arrebatarte a la única persona que tenías, de verdad….. lo siento- decía Eri posando con timidez su mano sobre el hombro de Maki quien la miro sorprendida una vez más.

Por primera vez la rubia no le parecía desalmada y cruel, ese odio que había sentido hacia ella lograba disiparse poco a poco y hacer que esa amabilidad que Eri tenía con ella lograra darle confianza.

-yo también lo siento, aunque… es algo irrelevante hablar de eso ahora, me alegra que seas capaz de entender a alguien como yo Erikchica…... Eri- decía Maki y por primera vez, mostraba una tenue sonría hacia Eri que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Un especial momento en el que Enemigas se tendían la mano para poder avanzar y dar paso a algo nuevo, algo que no solo las llevaría a la victoria, sino que también las liberaría de su tortuoso pasado.

-baya, que enternecedor- aquella voz masculina puso de inmediato alerta a ambas chicas que miraron en dirección a un montón de cajas apiladas.

-muéstrate- dijo Eri en dirección a aquellas cajas donde se podía apreciar una silueta.

Como lo pidió, de entre las sombras aparecía un alto chico de castaño y ojos grises con una gran sonrisa. Esos ojos alertaron aún más a ambas chicas.

-es un Kerh- susurro Eri sin despegar su mirada de aquel chico.

-y no viene solo, puedo escuchar a siete mas- decía Maki mirando alrededor tratando de observar a aquellos Kerh.

-¿te mando ese parasito del gobernante Kerh?- dijo Eri con voz seria, sin embargo aquel chico solo rio.

-nosotros servíamos a Wan, pero ya que nos dimos cuenta que incluso basuras como ustedes podrían derrocarlo nos organizamos en su contra para servir a las futuras diosas de los Kerh- decía aquello aquel chico confundiendo a Eri y a Maki.

-¿están organizando una rebelión? Entonces ¿para qué nos buscan?- preguntaba Maki manteniendo su mirada fija.

-nuestras líderes, Erena y Anju necesitan el poder de la hija de Wan, puede que parezca solo una Kerh mas, pero al tener la poderosa sangre de un Aliz también, la hacen un ser muy especial- contestaba él y sin esperar más lanzo una ráfaga de energía contra ambas chicas que rápidamente la esquivaron.

Eri salió disparada hacia la derecha donde sorpresivamente fue recibida por otro ataque a sus espaldas, esta vez había sido una chica de apariencia similar la que la había atacado.

Maki se había movido hacia el otro lado y al igual que Eri fue atacada por la espalda por un chico y una chica sirviendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-somos los mejores en emboscada, por eso A-rise nos envió a matarlas, ya que saben la verdad detrás de la guerra pueden interferir con los planes de nuestras amas- continuaba hablando aquel chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Maki… no puedo liberarme….- susurro Eri a la pelirroja que le dio un vistazo rápido y se percató que tres de esos Kerh sometían a Eri al piso.

-se creen tan fuertes…. Cuando a quien pretenden matar es a la cuarta Elemtum más fuerte en la historia de la raza ¡Estúpidos!- les grito Maki tan rápido pudo de un fuerte empujón con su cola retiro a los otros dos Kerh que pretendían someterla también.

-¡diablos! ¡Paralícenla!- aquel chico ordeno a dos más de sus miembros pero estos solo fueron recibidos por una feroz ráfaga de fuego que llego hasta los hornos escolares causando así que el muro se destrozara y por la sobrecalentacion, el horno estallara causando un gran estruendo y temblor en el piso.

Eri aprovecho la distracción de esos tres Kerh para que con sus alas lograra apartarlos tras crear una ráfaga de viento y salió junto a Maki de aquel cuarto que se comenzaba a derrumbar poco a poco quedando a la vista de alumnas horrorizadas.

-baya, nada mal niña orgullosa- exclamó el chico mientras observaba a Eri y Maki junto a sus otros siete compañeros, todos con burlescas expresiones en sus rostros.

Cuatro y cuatro se lanzaron a atacar a cada una de ellas quienes hacían lo posible por no ser tocadas con esa energía amarilla que lograba paralizarlas, se encontraban en serios problemas.

Justo al doblar la esquina de la última aula escolar Nozomi y las demás lograron ver la escena de aquella des equivalente pelea, así mismo lograron ver el aula en la que Eri, Maki y Tsubasa se había ocultado completamente destruida.

-tengo que ayudar…- dijo rápidamente Tsubasa corriendo en dirección a aquella devastadora pelea y agrediendo a dos Kerh que estaban por disparar contra Maki.

Eri logro sujetar la cabeza de uno de sus atacantes e impulsándose con velocidad la impacto contra el piso destrozándola por completo y haciendo que esa sangre color carmín manchara sus manos y ligeramente su rostro. Después fue envestida por otros dos más con los que se llevó a golpes.

Tsubasa por su parte contrarrestaba energía contra energía, al igual que Eri peleaba a golpes contra dos de sus ex compañeros. A pesar de ser de la misma Raza Tsubasa era más fuerte por lo que en un acto veloz introdujo la energía que emanaba de sus manos en el pecho de una de las Kerh y de un tirón la retiraba junto a una masa de energía aun mayor, Tsubasa había sacado todo signo de energía en el cuerpo de ese Kerh privándolo de la vida.

Maki fue recibida por una fuerte agresión contra su rostro dejando así un gran rasguño sobre su mejilla y después fue fuertemente envestida contra el suelo haciéndola caer un breve momento, después rápidamente de un salto hacia atrás logro levantarse y empuñar su mano contra uno de esos Kerh atravesándolo de la garganta mientras grandes chorros de sangre salpicaban su rostro y su pecho, así mismo con su mano en llamas hizo que el rostro de este también fuera carbonizado entre las llamas arrebatándole la vida en el acto.

Nozomi se quedó en shock junto a las demás que nunca habían disto tan fuertes imágenes de criaturas tan similares a ellas siendo brutalmente asesinados por chicas con las que convivían a diario, náuseas eso les causaba ver tal salvajismo y brutalidad.

-Yo…. También tengo que….- dijo Kotori tratando de ir a ayudar a las demás pero la mano de Umi la detuvo rápidamente.

-¡no te vayas!- le suplico Umi con ojos llorosos y una expresión horrorizada en su rostro lo cual hizo que Kotori flaqueara.

-lo siento Umi-chan… debo hacerlo- dijo Kotori soltándose del agarre de Umi y corriendo en dirección a la sangrienta pelea que era llevada a cabo, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino.

Sin previo aviso Umi y las demás que eran espectadoras fueron fuertemente golpeadas a sus espaldas y sometidas al piso.

-¡Ericchi!/!Maki!/!Kotori!- escucharon las chicas a las demás quejarse y de inmediato se detuvieron mirando en aquella dirección en la que aparecían Anju y Erena sometiendo a Nozomi, Nico, Umi, Honoka, Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Nozomi!- exclamo rápidamente Eri pero antes de que lograra avanzar dos Kerh con los que peleaba la golpearon y sujetándola de sus alas con brusquedad la sometieron de nueva cuenta al piso al igual que Tsubasa. Maki al igual que Eri y Tsubasa, gracias a su distracción fue recibida por el líder del grupo con un fuerte impacto sobre su pecho que la hizo quedar inmóvil y caer de golpe al piso.

-vaya, sí que son arrasadoras- dijo con burla Anju mirando a tres miembros de aquel escuadrón asesinados de una brutal manera.

-¡Malditas cobardes!- les grito Tsubasa al ver a sus ex compañeras sometiendo a su amigas.

-así que no te mataron, bueno es bueno que inútiles hagan equipo con más inútiles, aunque al final resultara en su muerte- esta vez decía Erena con total burla mirando a las chicas que tenían controladas.

-No….. les….. hagan D..Daño….- se escuchó decir aquello de Maki lo cual logro sorprender a los Kerh presentes.

-increíble, aun después de ser paralizada puedes hablar, aunque, eso no te servirá de mucho- decía Anju a la pelirroja que solo la miraba con impotencia.

Kotori se quedó inmóvil en medio de todo, no lograba asimilar el que hacer para que nadie a quien amaba resultara herido de este difícil percance.

-No nos mires así Kotori, no somos tan malas, así que si coperas y vienes con nosotras prometemos no matar a estas humanas y no torturar a tus queridas amigas- decía con completa normalidad Erena haciendo referencia de ''amigas'' a Eri, Tsubasa y Maki sin retirar su mirada de la peli gris.

-… ustedes me llevaran con mi padre ¿no es así?... me niego a hacerlo- decía Kotori con voz temblorosa ante su situación.

Anju solo miro de reojo a Erena quien solo asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a merodear a las chicas que tenía en el piso.

-veamos... ¿Quién de ellas gritara más? Averígualo Kuu- ordenaba Anju a el líder del escuadrón quien solo sonrió y asintió.

-siempre quise hacer esto, Tsubasa- dijo él y tan pronto lo dijo sujeto el rostro de Tsubasa y lentamente comenzó a morder con gran fuerza la oreja de esta al grado de sangrarla y se desgarrara haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado. Kotori estuvo por moverse pero Tsubasa solo la miro indicándole que no cediera.

-baya, Tsubasa puede aguantar ¿Qué hay de Maki? Si no mal recuerdo dijo que le gustaba coleccionar ojos extravagantes- dijo esta vez Erena indicándole al chico que esta vez pasara con Maki lo cual hizo.

-tú sí que golpeas fuerte niña orgullosa, déjame agregar un par más de ojos a tu colección- le decía a Maki quien solo sentía cuán rápido latía su corazón, esperando solo que algo no tan malo sucediera.

Este chico sin piedad sujeto el rostro de Maki levantándolo y haciendo que lo mirara así mismo, justo donde tiempo atrás al llegar a la tierra hacia sido herida, el introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro del orificio ocular de Maki impulsando fuera de su lugar nuevamente aquel ojo color violeta, Maki solo pudo emitir un grito que inquieto rápidamente a todas mientras su rostro se manchaba de sangre de nueva cuenta.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltala!- grito Nico inútilmente ganándose únicamente una opresión contra el piso más fuerte.

Kotori quería correr a ayudarlas pero justo como Tsubasa hizo, Maki con una agitada y dolorosa expresión le pidió que no cediera.

-fuiste injusta con Nishikino, Tsubasa sufrió menos, así que para recompensarlo has que Erikchica sufra aún más que ellas- dijo esta vez Anju ordenándole al chico que pasara contra Eri que no retiraba su mirada de la de Nozomi, trataba de apaciguarla inútilmente.

-que desperdicio, eres tan linda- dijo el chico levantando también la cabeza de Eri quien igual mantenía sus ojos azules sobre los de Nozomi.

-…Ericchi….no….. por favor….- decía débilmente Nozomi mirando a Eri que no se inmutaba ante lo que pronto le sucedería.

Aquel líder sin piedad con aquella luz de energía que emanaba de sus manos atravesó de la parte baja de la mandíbula a Eri quien solo apretó los ojos con fuerza y dejaba salir leves gemidos mientras de su boca se dejaba ver la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de esta.

Esta vez Kotori estuvo completamente decidida a pelear, pero justo como antes Eri solo la miro y movió la cabeza de manera negativa para que no se moviera pidiéndole que no cediera.

-¿no te importa ver como torturamos a tus amigas? ¿Qué tal si comenzamos ahora con ellas?- decía Anju levantando primeramente a Umi con brusquedad del piso y haciendo que se quedara de rodillas, Kotori sintió como un fuerte hueco en el estómago al ver quien sería la primera, Umi solo la miraba con ojos llorosos y llena de terror, no lo soportaría más, no soportaría ver sufrir a Umi.

Lentamente la impotencia de Kotori comenzaba a convertirse en furia, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

-mira como tu dulce chica llora- decía con burla Erena mientras poniéndose de lado de Umi impactaba su puño en el estómago de esta que tras quejarse se inclinó contra el piso y tratando de recuperar el aire que ese golpe le había quitado.

-….No….voy a permitir que nadie…..¡LATIME A MI UMICHAN!- fue el fuerte grito de Kotori que segada completamente por la ira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego hasta Erena y de un fuerte golpe en el rostro logro hacer que retrocediera un par de metros hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros de la escuela.

Anju trato de reaccionar pero antes de hacerlo Kotori la había sujetado del cuello y a toda la velocidad que pudo la arrastro por el suelo enterrándola cada vez más en la tierra. Erena logro levantarse y atacar de nueva cuenta a Kotori pero esta solo la recibió con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que le causo un par de rasgaduras en la piel y así mismo retroceder. Al igual que Erena, Anju intento atacar de nuevo a Kotori a golpes contra su energía, ese choque de energía producía sonidos eléctricos y así mismo lograban lastimar las manos de ambas pero ninguna se detuvo.

-¡Kuu mátenlas a todas y retirémonos!- le ordeno Anju a aquel chico que junto a sus tres compañeros restantes asintieron yendo tras de las humanas pensando que las chicas que sometían no se levantarían gracias a los enlaces que las sometían.

-rápido mátenlas- ordeno el Chico mientras llegando a las demás sujeto del cuello a la pelinegra pretendiendo hacerle lo mismo que a Eri.

-…..No….Tu…. no le pondrás…. ¡Las manos encima!- se removía Maki entre el enlace que lograba flaquear ante la fuerza que esta usaba, por primera vez y por muy increíble que les pareciera a esos Kerh Maki lograba romper el enlace de sus manos levantándose con una apariencia brutalmente furiosa.

Con un fuerte movimiento en el viento, Maki logro liberar a Eri y a Tsubasa del enlace que las retenía, estas tan pronto pudieron se incorporaron y se abalanzaron a defender a sus amigas desprotegidas.

-sácalas de ahí Tsubasa- pidió rápidamente Eri a la castaña que asintió y tan rápido como pudo llego hasta las demás y liberándolas de sus ataduras las saco rápidamente del campo de batalla.

Eri alcanzo a dos de los Kerh y creando con un ademan en sus manos una fuerte ráfaga de viento logro atravesar el pecho de uno de ellos para después, con una fuerte patada, golpeo la cabeza del otro destrozando su cráneo y privándolos de la vida a ambos.

El líder Kuu corrió lejos junto a su ultima compañera restante observando brevemente como Kotori peleaba sola contra Anju y Erena, si mirada parecía perdida en furia, era hermoso ver un poder de esa magnitud, ahora entendía porque sus líderes querían a esa chica.

-Tai…. ¿Dónde…?- trato de llamar a su compañera pero esta solo callo de rodillas frente a el, cuando la miro, esta tenía un gran hueco en el pecho y le faltaba uno de sus ojos, eso lo dejo en shock total.

-tenías razón… este será parte de mi colección- dijo aquellas siniestras palabras Maki mientras se paraba frente al chico con el ojo de su compañera muerta en sus manos, Maki solo lo miraba sin expresión con su único ojo violeta que le quedaba intacto.

-….guárdalo bien….. Es hermoso….- fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de que de un solo tajo Maki lo cortara a la mirad con su cola y su sangre de nueva cuenta volviera a manchar sus ropas.

.

-¡ no es suficiente tenemos que irnos !Erena!- le grito Anju a Erena quien trataba de golpear a Kotori pero esta era demasiado rápida como para lograrlo.

-¡paralízala!- fue la petición de Erena y Anju con mucha dificultad logro hacer aquel efecto en Kotori quien tras recibir el impacto se quedó quieta un momento pero aun luchaba por moverse.

-es ahora o nunca- fueron las palabras de Anju que rápidamente recargo uno de los brazos de Erena sobre sus hombros y huyeron del lugar dejando un desastre entre escombros y viseras en el piso.

Como su hubiese sido un trance Kotori levanto la cabeza, esta le dolía ligeramente y miraba a su alrededor, eso….. ¿lo había hecho ella? ¿Pelear contra Kerh realmente fuertes sola?

-….las chicas….- susurro rápidamente y con lentitud comenzó a moverse debido a el intento de paralizarla.

Tsubasa estaba con las demás esperando a que todo saliera bien y que esas tres fueran capases de derrocar a los escuadrones Rise.

-Tsubasa-chan- exclamo Honoka corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho.

-oh vamos, ya estamos a salvo, todo está bien- respondía Tsubasa con una sonrisa a Honoka que tenía ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien cuando ese salvaje casi te arranca una oreja?- se quejaba rápidamente Honoka sin dejar de abrazar a Tsubasa que solo rio.

-bueno….. soy muy fuerte, por eso te digo que estoy bien, además Kotori me curara, así que estate tranquila ya ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Tsubasa tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Honoka y dedicándole una adolorida sonrisa, Honoka solo podía ver que todo el lado derecho de la cabeza de Tsubasa estaba sangrante hasta sus hombros.

-no vuelvan a dejarse torturar de esa manera por nosotras…- fueron las palabras de Honoka que de nueva cuenta ocultaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Tsubasa que solo acaricio su cabeza.

-Hanayo-chan, ¿Rin-chan están bien?- preguntaba Nozomi a aquel par que permanecía abrazado y con los ojos cerrados.

-lo estamos, solo… necesitamos no ver un momento- decía Hanayo con voz temerosa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez Nico mirando al par con curiosidad.

-porque ahí afuera hay una carnicería total Nya- respondía Rin al igual que Hanayo.

Todas permanecieron en silencio un momento, se percataron que el estruendo de la pelea había cesado y ya no había más ruido, después de todo todas las alumnas de la escuela habían salido corriendo despavoridas a la primera explosión, por lo tanto estaban solar y todo parecía haber terminado.

-Todas…. ¿están bien?- decía Maki que aparecía siendo ayudada por Eri quien parecía estar bien a excepción de la grave abertura que tenía bajo la mandíbula.

-¿Qué si estamos bien? ¡Mírense ustedes! Fueron brutalmente torturadas y andan preguntando que si estamos bien! ¡Grandísima idiota!- le gritaba Nico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-te salve el trasero ¿y me llamas idiota?- se quejaba Maki mientras lentamente soltaba a Eri y quedaba de rodillas sobre el pasto, se sentía completamente débil, toda esa fuerza que no sabía que tenía como para romper los enlaces Kerh la habían dejado agotada.

-¡si eres una grandísima idiota!- le respondió Nico mientras corría hasta ella y la abrazaba causando que esta se sorprendiera.- no tienes idea de cuan asustada estuve por ti- agregaba la pelinegra

-….. lo siento Nico-chan…..- respondía Maki devolviéndole el abrazo a la mayor que solo la estrujo un poco más contra ella, se sentía tan aliviada.

Por otro lado Nozomi había llegado hasta Eri y con un pañuelo que saco de la bolsa de su saco azul obscuro comenzó a limpiar la sangre en la boca de Eri que solo la miro y le sonrió levemente.

-…. Lo siento Ericchi… terminaste así por mi estúpida culpa….- decía Nozomi mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Eri quería hablar, pero aquella herida se lo impedía, por lo que sin palabra alguna solo levanto el rostro de Nozomi y limpio sus lágrimas para después acariciar su mejilla.

-lo siento… lo siento…..- repetía Nozomi mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre de la boca de Eri que solo la acerco a sí misma para darle un beso en los labios, un beso con sabor a lágrimas y sangre.

Las demás quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena, fue hasta ese momento que Eri reacciono y se separó lentamente de Nozomi, sin arrepentimiento solo le volvió a sonreír.

-así que….. la hiciste entenderlo…- le dijo con voz suave Nico a la peli morada que tras sonreír y limpiar de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas miro a Nico.

\- Si…. Mi linda Ericchi al fin entendió lo que es el amor- dijo Nozomi a Nico para después mirar de nueva cuenta a Eri que estaba sonrojada y solo la abrazo una vez más.

Nico miro a la pelirroja que miraba con sorpresa y confusión a ambas chicas que anteriormente se habían besado, de alguna manera la hacía sentir triste…

- _no quiero pensar así….porque ella no lo entendería….-_ pensó Nico.

-¡Kotori!- escucharon la voz de Umi decir ese nombre y se giraron para encontrar a Kotori llegando con una expresión cansada y con sus ropas sucias.

-lo siento… ellas se me escaparon- eran las palabras de Kotori con una evidente decepción.

-está bien, lo hiciste de maravilla, nos salvaste a todas- eran las palabras de Tsubasa y Maki.

Kotori solo miro a sus amigas heridas y dejo caer un par de lágrimas al verlas sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Kotori… gracias, no tienes idea de cuan agradecida estoy de que me salvaras de un posible tormento…- se acercaba Umi y la abrazaba, esos cálidos brazos que tanto amaba sentir.- Te quiero Kotori- susurro al oído de esta quien rápidamente se sonrojo.

-también te quiero Umi-chan- fue su respuesta de Kotori que correspondía al breve abrazo y tras separarse miro a sus amigas heridas.

-bueno, vengan aquí, las curare- finalizaba Kotori con una lagrima y una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

A la distancia entre los árboles, oculta estaba una mujer que miraba la escena de esas chicas que con suerte habían salido con vida de aquel encuentro. Esta acariciaba la cabeza de un gran rondador que estaba a su lado.

-parece que al fin estas dándote cuenta de tu poder, así se hace, gracias a la información que logre captar de esta lucha, la enviare a los mandos Aliz y Elemtum para detener la lucha actual entre ellos, tiene que prepararse para lo que viene contra los Kerh, es hora de mostrarle a esas razas que su único enemigo es Wan, tu padre… mi pequeña Kotori-

.

.

.

* * *

 **los ojos saben muy bien con pas tostado**

 **Atte... Shrek :3**

 **Portgas-Rin777** : los celos son inevitables UvU ja si un beso inocente de esos que nunca tendré :(

 **Y07:** Nozomi siempre preparada para cualquier cosa :3 y si muy curiosa forma de reproducirse puede que mas adelante ocurra TuT o tal vez no muajaja

 **Candus98** : wahaha me presumes tener mas vacaciones que yo :( bueno pues que se le va a hacer jaja gracias por tu sexy comentario y no te preocupes por los spoilers, puedo cambiar de táctica muy rápidamente :3

 **Toruo** : nunca logre entrar a casa a hurtadillas porque mi gato me delata xD Nozomi ''condones locos'' toujo atacara otra vez :3

 **NicoMaki.s2** : me leíste la mente con esa idea O_O somos el uno para el otro…. O en caso de que seas chica, la una para la otra *-* ok ignora eso XD

 **Natasharomanoffc:** que bueno que te guste me haces muy feliz que tenga más lectores esta historia toda loca :3 espero y te siga gustando :D

 **niconiconii17** **:** yo se que esas dos quieren comerse a besos a sus sexys chicas extraterrestres, si yo tuviera una sexy extraterrestre como Maki no la dejaría salir de la cama TuT ok ignora eso ._.

 **pues hasta aqui su cap semanal mis sexys lectores nos leemos la siguiente semana sin falta, tal vez igual de tarde que hoy, tal vez no :P muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8 Traicion

**hola sexys lectores, un gusto traerles aqui el penultimo cap de este fic... ha no se crean xD aqui les dejo el cap de la semana, perdonen si es un poco corto pero ando muy corta de tiempo, la escuela me come :( pero no quiero dejarlos sin cap, asi que aqui esta, por cierto ¿alguno ira a ver la pelicula de live live al cinemex de reforma 222? pues si van ahi estare yo tambien *-* por cierto ya cree pagina de facebook donde publicare algunas cosas de mis fics y estare dispuesta a responder dudas de quien sea e incluso hecharnos una platicada, pueden encontrar la direccion en mi biografia de fanfiction o buscarme como Taviz-Rock en facebook, sin mas me retiro y que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

Nico estaba de pie esperando el autobús, se encontraba estudiando su último año de la escuela secundaria y como era su costumbre llevaba puestos sus auriculares rosas, disfrutaba escuchar de esa música popular de Idols, ella siempre había soñado en convertirse en una después de todo.

Todo parecía bien hasta el momento, no fue hasta que al entrar al autobús choco con un joven muy alto que parecía también estar distraído.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde….?- dijo Irritada al ver a aquel chico frente a ella, él era rubio, de cabello ligeramente largo y unos inocentes ojos color gris, sin olvidar mencionar esa apariencia envidiable con la que el joven contaba.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba- se disculpó el dedicándole una suave sonrisa a Nico quien no fue capaz de decir nada, era como si la presencia de ese joven le hubiera arrebatado toda palabra de los labios.

-…..Idiota…..- susurro para sí misma Nico entrando de nueva cuenta al tren y dándole la espalda a aquel chico que aparentemente asistía a la misma institución que ella.

.

-Nicocchi, estas llegando tarde, más te vale tener una buena excusa- regañaba Nozomi a la pelinegra que llegaba con total tranquilidad retirando sus auriculares rosas.

-lo siento, mi despertador no sonó- se disculpaba sin mucho arrepentimiento Nico, mirando de reojo al chico de la clase vecina que parecía mirar en esa misma dirección para después retirar la mirada sospechosamente, era ese mismo que se había topado en el autobús.

 _-tiene una linda sonrisa-_ pensó la pelinegra.

Pasaron un par de días en los que se encontraba con aquel joven rubio en el autobús, siempre se miraban en algunas ocasiones para comenzar a retirar la mirada después, era un juego tímido de miradas.

.

Nico caminaba con completa tranquilidad por los pasillos, le era bastante relajante después de una clase tan terrible como lo era el álgebra.

-Disculpa, tu eres Yazawa-san ¿verdad?- escucho aquella voz que la sobresalto por completo, al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándola, ese chico de nuevo.

-¿eh?... quiero decir…S-si ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto algo confundida y ligeramente avergonzada Nico, la repentina presencia de ese joven la había tomado por sorpresa.

-es solo que…. Por alguna razón siempre nos miramos en el transporte y….. Quise hablarte hoy- decía sin vergüenza alguna el chico que parecía completamente confiado.

-oh, y ¿Por qué quieres hablar con alguien que ni siquiera conoces?- pregunto Nico algo incrédula ante las anteriores palabras del chico.

\- mi nombre es Hiiragi Sentarou, soy de tercer año al igual que tu Yazawa-san- se presentó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la mayor al rubio que solo sonrió.

-eso es secreto- dijo el chico con aire juguetón, por alguna razón le parecía agradable a Nico.

-de acuerdo niño misterioso, hablemos…- termino por decir Nico al rubio que solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

.

Ambos se conocieron con el paso de los días, a la pelinegra le parecía un gran chico, de la nada la abrazaba, de la nada era muy cariñoso con ella, tanto que reflejaba una cosa distinta a amistad en algunas ocasiones, y no le era indiferente, pronto se percató que ese chico Sentarou le gustaba, aunque en ocasiones se sintiera mal, ya que él tenía un comportamiento extraño también, cuando se encontraba sola, el no solía acercarse para hablar, no era hasta que venía en compañía de Nozomi que él se animaba a acercarse para conversar.

-¿pasa algo Sentarou-kun?- pregunto Nico al chico sentado a su lado.

-nada…. Solo pensaba….- respondió el sin mirar a las dos chicas que se encontraban con él.

-Hiiragi-san se está sonrojando- dijo Nozomi al chico que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

-Alguien de mi clase quiere saber si Nico-chan tiene novio- pregunto el mirando a la mencionada que solo puso una expresión irónica.

-¿yo? Para nada, aunque si ese amigo tuyo quiere saber de mí, sería mejor que lo pregunte directamente- respondió Nico con una sonrisa y el chico solo asintió cabizbajo.

-y….. ¿Toujou-san?... ¿tiene novio?- pregunto el chico a la peli morada que fue tomada por sorpresa.

-no, nunca he tenido novio- respondió esta sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

.

Esa tarde Nico y el rubio caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, las clases habían terminado y la escuela estaba algo desierta, incluso Nozomi había tenido que retirarse antes ya que tendría una visita de sus padres en su apartamento, dejando así a ambos chicos a solas.

Nico se sentía algo incomoda y nerviosa al lado de ese chico, ese simple gustar se había convertido en un querer, no sabía como pero se había enamorado de él y el simple hecho de estar a solas la llenaba de ansias, tal vez era tiempo de avanzar.

-S..Sentarou-kun…. Yo tengo algo que decirte…. Prométeme que serás honesto…- se atrevía a decir Nico, sentía cuán rápido latía su corazón e incluso que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-¿a qué viene eso? Bueno… está bien, seré honesto, así que dime ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el con completa normalidad.

Esa falta de interés en el asunto preocupo un poco a la pelinegra que se removía en el lugar donde estaba parada, estaba comenzando a acobardarse.

-S..sabes….. Estamos por terminar la secundaria, llevamos casi un año de conocernos, ese tiempo….. a sido suficiente para que me percatara de algo, de…. Mis sentimientos…. Por ti, Sentarou-kun….. tu… ¡Me gustas!- decía primeramente Nico causando una expresión de sorpresa en el chico que no atino a decir algo y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-así que….. Lo que quería preguntarte es…. ¿yo te gusto también?- pregunto con timidez y su rostro completamente enrojecido Nico al rubio que no se movía de donde estaba y mantenía esa expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

Esperando lo peor, Nico solo agacho un poco la cabeza solo para ser tomada desprevenida de nueva cuenta, el rubio la sujeto de la barbilla levantando su rostro y juntando sus labios con los de ella,….. ese….. fue su primer beso.

-gracias Nico-chan- fueron las palabras del chico con una gran sonrisa que dio una mirada rápida a espaldas de la pelinegra para volver sus ojos a ella.

- _el….. Me beso….. pero… ¿a quién miro?-_

 _._

Al día siguiente Nico se sentía de maravilla, estaba completamente feliz de que aquel rubio del que estaba enamorada fuera la persona con la que daría su primer beso, nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida, tal vez era porque era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento tan puro.

-Nicocchi es una chica traviesa- decía Nozomi con voz incitativa a la pelinegra que la miro curiosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-ayer olvide algo en mi salón de clases así que volví de prisa y te vi besarte con Hiiragi-san- decía Nozomi aun molestando a Nico que se tensó un momento ante las palabras de Nozomi.

-tu… nos viste….. Entonces… ¿a ti era a quien miro?- pregunto la pelinegra con algo de sorpresa, comenzaba a asentirse insegura al respecto.

-sí, el se veía muy complacido, se me hizo algo extraño- respondió Nozomi esta vez algo pensativa y posando su mano sobre su mentón -¿Nicocchi?- termino por preguntar Nozomi al ver a Nico comenzar a guardar su almuerzo.

Nico no quería pensar mal, por lo que sin decirle palabra alguna a Nozomi se levantó del lugar donde tomaban el almuerzo y fue en busca del rubio que seguro estaba en las canchas conversando con sus amigos. Justo como pensó ahí estaba el, pero estaba solo.

-Sentarou-kun, quería hablar contigo- se acercó al rubio que solo pareció incomodarse ante la petición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Toujou-san está molesta conmigo?- pregunto el sacando un momento del contexto a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué debería molestarse? Solo nos vio ayer cuando me besaste- le decía Nico al rubio que solo suspiro.

-así que no le importó he…. Que mal- dijo el con desgane, sus palabras cada vez confundían a Nico que no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué….pero…de que hablas? ¿Por qué debería interesarle lo que hay entre tú y yo?- pregunto Nico al chico que solo rio un momento.

-lo siento Nico-chan, pero no hay algo más entre nosotros, para ser honesto, a mí me gusta Toujou-san, pero era muy tímido como para acercarme a ella y tú eres su mejor amiga, así que fue la mejor manera de acercarme a ella- dijo sin arrepentimiento alguno aquel chico mientras Nico se quedaba en shock ante sus palabras.

-pero… ese beso…- susurro Nico mirando aun sin expresión al chico que solo suspiro una vez más.

-pensé que Toujou-san se pondría celosa o algo por el estilo, pero tal parece que no le gusto…. Qué pena, en fin, lo siento Nico-chan si te hice pensar otra cosa, ahora tengo que volver a mi clase, adiós- finalizaba el con completa normalidad, como si hubiera roto cualquier cosa sin importancia, pero eso…. Era algo valioso, el corazón de una chica que se desbordaba con completo desconsuelo y dolor.

-Nicocchi…- aquella voz a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar y mirar a sus espaldas a su mejor amiga con una triste expresión, ella había escuchado todo.

-….No es tu culpa… aquí la única idiota soy yo….- dijo entre lágrimas Nico mientras agachaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Nozomi solo se limitó a caminar hasta ella y abrazarla, así mismo Nico abrazo a Nozomi ocultando su rostro en el hombro de está dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo, sin embargo desde ese preciso momento algo quedo incompleto en su corazón, algo que nadie en ese mundo lograría sanar…

.

.

.

 **Flashback End**

Nico estaba sentada a la orilla del sofá de su sala, miraba detenidamente a alguien mientras acariciaba su cabello, ese alguien era Maki quien aun dormía con total tranquilidad, noto que desde aquel día en que esos locos Kerh las atacaron en la escuela y habían casi sacado un ojo de Maki, esta tenía una cicatriz en esa área, como si algo la hubiera rasguñado, por suerte había logrado, de nueva cuenta salvar ese ojo, sin embargo aquella cicatriz no parecía que se quitaría con algo.

También pensaba en el gran logro de Nozomi, hacer que Eri se enamorara de ella y aun no conforme, hacerla entender sus sentimientos, siempre admiro a Nozomi por hacer que los demás fueran honestos con ella….. ¿Por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo? Muy fácil, porque ella no era honesta tampoco.

Volvió su vista a Maki quien no parecía tener un buen sueño debido a las caras extrañas que comenzaba a hacer, desde que la conoció, Maki nunca había tenido un buen sueño, siempre se levantaba agitada o exaltada, intento preguntarle la razón, pero siempre terminaba retractándose de hacerlo para no molestar e irritar más a la pelirroja.

-Maki….. Despierta, ya es tarde…- susurro Nico a la pelirroja tras moverla con suavidad.

Como lo espero, Maki abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó casi al mismo tiempo de haber despertado mientras respiraba agitada.

-….Ni…Nico-chan… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Maki con exaltación en su voz todavía.

-tranquila, es fin de semana no hay nada importante que debamos hacer hoy- respondía Nico dedicándole una sonrisa y levantándose de aquel sofá. -¿te apetece comer? Hoy prepare panecillos dulces para el desayuno- terminaba por decir Nico mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-claro….. Ya me levanto, bigotes, hazte a un lado- respondió la pelirroja levantándose de aquel sofá levantando también al felino blanco que acostumbraba a dormir sobre sus pies y tras dar un gran bostezo.

-ese par que tienes ahí lucen muy filosos, dime ¿has matado a alguien a mordidas?- pregunto Nico en broma tras ver tan sobresalientes colmillos de la boca de Maki.

-¿eh? Pues…. Solo a un par de Aliz y otros seres molestos- respondió como si fuera muy común la menor.

-no me imagino que hubiera sentido si me hubieras comido- respondió aun bromeando la Nico mientras llevaba a la mesa una gran plato lleno de panecillos con miel encima.

-si lo hubiera hecho no podría disfrutar de esto- respondía con completa pereza la pelirroja sentándose a la mesa y disponiéndose a comer.

-ya veo, solo te gusta mi comida, que cruel Maki-chan- decía con fingido dolor Nico en su voz mientras se sentaba también a la mesa.

-no es verdad, también me gustas tú- decía inocentemente Maki causando que Nico se sonrojara de golpe inesperadamente.

-I..Idiota ¿al menos sabes qué significa?- pregunto Nico aun sonrojada mirando a la pelirroja que tenía una expresión neutra mientras comía.

\- Kotori me dijo que es cuando quieres tener cerca algo o a alguien, algo así como lo que le sucede con Umi- contestaba sin cautelo Maki, sin embargo Nico se sorprendió bastante.

-espera…. ¿Me estás diciendo que Kotori te dijo que le gusta Umi?- pregunto la mayor a Maki.

-¿Es tan importante que te hable de eso mientras degusto los alimentos?- pregunto con cierto tono irritado Maki mirando de reojo a Nico que solo suspiro.

-está bien, cambiemos de tema, solo prométeme que me dirás más de lo que hablas con Kotori después- condicionaba a Maki quien solo asintió.

-lo are- contestaba aun sin ponerle interés alguno a la pelinegra frente a ella.

Nico volvía a observar a la pelirroja detenidamente, esta tenia puestos unos shorts blancos y una camisa de tirantes color violeta, gracias a esa ropa tan ligera podía notar tantas cicatrices en piernas, brazos e incluso pecho de Maki, cuando la había visto por primera vez curarse en el rio, pensó que esas cicatrices serían por la manera tan estrepitosa en que Maki llego a la tierra, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo trascurrido seguían igual.

-tu mirada está incomodándome- la voz irritada de Maki la saco de sus pensamientos ¿debía preguntarle?

-sabes, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué tienes todas esas cicatrices en tu cuerpo?- pregunto Nico y Maki se detuvo por completo un momento, por primera vez en la mañana la miro.

-algunas son marcas de guerra… pero la mayoría son marcas de el rito de reclutas- respondía Maki poniendo una mirada ligeramente expresiva esta vez, era una expresión pensativa.

-¿Rito de reclutas? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Nico tras ver el ligero cambio de expresión en Maki.

-eso es la preparación para convertirnos en guerreros, es una fase de vida realmente difícil, nosotros los Elemtum nacemos con el insignificante poder de un humano cualquiera a excepción de nuestra capacidad de resistencia, todo Elemtum nacido, al cumplir los diez años de vida son sometidos a este proceso, en ese periodo de cuatro años desarrollamos nuestro poder mediante las pruebas de los escuadrones, abandonos en lo salvaje siendo atacados y en la peor de las circunstancias, devorados por las criaturas que habitan ahí, siendo golpeados con brutalidad por los mayores al grado de dejarnos casi inmóviles, siendo sometidos al infernal fuego para acostumbrar a nuestra piel a no quemarse cuando lo usamos, esa y muchas más pruebas que tu especie puede considerar brutal y cruel, es a la que nos sometemos para poder desarrollar nuestro poder, aquellos que se niegan al rito, simplemente son exiliados, un Elemtum que no es fuerte y esté dispuesto a morir por los suyos, no sirve para nada- terminaba por decir Maki como si fuese una lección bien aprendida.

Nico logro entender algo en ese momento, el por qué Maki era tan violenta y fría a la vez, su forma de vida la había convertido en ese peligroso ser que podía llegar a ser, su cuerpo era prueba de ello.

-¿y después de eso que? ¿Eras recibida como una heroína por sobrevivir a lo que ellos mismos te hicieron?- decía Nico con semblante exaltado levantándose de la mesa.

-Estoy con vida Nico-chan… creo que eso es más que suficiente, no necesito nada más que saber que estoy con vida y pueda hacer algo para salvar a los más importantes para mí, si te lo preguntas, no somos héroes, solo somos una raza de tiranos más en el universo- contestaba Maki mientras mantenía aquel semblante serio.

-¿Cómo puede existir una especie así?... ¿Qué hay de la atención y cuidados que deben darle a un niño? Tu…. Fuiste tratada peor que un animal, ¿Cómo puedes seguir cuerda? ¡¿Cómo logras vivir cada día sin ser atormentada por los recuerdos!?- hablaba de una manera más exaltada todavía Nico.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar otra vez sintió como Maki la envolvía en sus brazos una vez más, esos fuertes y a la vez suaves brazos que lograban apaciguarla por momentos, sin embargo esa no era la ocasión por lo que intento separarse de Maki.

-No vas a lograr nada con est….!- trato de quejarse Nico pero algo le robo el habla por completo, algo que la hizo relajar su cuerpo por completo, era el terso rose de los labios de Maki sobre los de ella.

Esa ligera unión que tenía un ligero movimiento sobre sus labios, no podía creer que fuera Maki quien hacia semejante cosa ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Quién le había enseñado a hacer eso?. Justo antes de que Maki se separara de ella, sintió como la pelirroja lamia ligeramente sus labios lo cual causo que todo el calor posible se anidara sobre sus mejillas así como el latir de su corazón se acelerara como loco en su interior, se sentía completamente débil ahora.

Estaban de frente bastante cerca la una de la otra, ambas respiraban muy pacíficamente mientras se miraban, Nico con sorpresa y Maki con nervios.

-….¿po…porque lo hiciste…?- pregunto con voz suave Nico manteniendo su vista completamente fija en la de ojos violetas.

-…. Dijiste que no iba a calmarte con un abrazo…. Así que imite lo que Eri hizo para que Nozomi dejara de llorar… aunque… se sintió muy diferente a solo estrujarte, es como si mi pecho pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento… puedo escuchar lo mismo en tu interior. ¿Por qué…. Porque no puedo soltarte?... ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo de nuevo?- decía Maki manteniendo también la intensa unión de miradas así como la cercanía.

-…Maki-chan…- susurro Nico acercándose lentamente a Maki quien hacía lo mismo, también quería volver a sentir a Maki, quería volver a unir sus labios con los de ella como tanto lo había deseado inconscientemente.

 _-lo siento Nico-chan si te hice pensar otra cosa, ahora tengo que volver a mi clase, adiós-_

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y bruscamente alejo a Maki de un empujón de ella, noto como la pelirroja la miro con sorpresa, Nico solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para después cubrir con su mano su boca y correr aproximada a la puerta de salida de su apartamento y cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí dejando a Maki dentro del apartamento.

- _No…!no puedo!-_ pensó Nico mientras bajaba las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos y un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas

Maki se quedó mirando la puerta completamente confundida, no entendía la reacción tan extraña de Nico, no le parecía que Nozomi hubiera reaccionado así, a cambio solo se sentó en el sofá en el que dormía siempre y posos sus dedos sobre sus labios sintiendo su textura y recordando la sensación que estos habían sentido hace tan solo un momento.

-Bigotes… ¿crees que le haya molestado que mis labios estuvieran ligeramente pegajosos? Si es así, no volveré a comer panecillos dulces, así podre volver a hacerlo sin que se enoje como ahora ¿Qué opinas tú?- decía con completa tranquilidad Maki mirando al gato a su lado que se abrazaba a la cola de la pelirroja y comenzaba a frotarse contra ella dejando salir un ligero maullido.

.

.

.

 **Kotori POV**

Me encontraba muy feliz, más que nunca, hace tan solo un momento estuve con Tsubasa-chan y Honoka-chan, lleve aquel mensaje que había recibido días atrás para que Tsubasa-chan lo revisara. Resulto que no tenía nada que ver los las artimañas de A-rise, y que la sangre usada para escribir el mensaje tenía un semblante indefinido, como si fuese sangre de un hibrido, entonces las esperanzas de que mi madre siguiera con vida crecían cada día.

-Kotori ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi padre al verme dirigirme a la puerta.

-Voy a merodear un momento, quiero buscar a alguien- respondía a mi padre con una evidente felicidad.

-he notado que el aumento de apariciones de esas criaturas a aumentado, no permitiré que salgas a buscar lucha con ellos tu sola- respondía mi padre con voz severa…..

-la verdad papa, no voy a buscar rondadores…- respondía algo tímida a lo que él me miro preocupado.

-¿qué sucede entonces?- volvió a preguntar y yo me mantuve callada un momento, tal vez debía preguntarle sobre mi madre.

-papa ¿viste a mi madre morir? ¿Acaso quienes la perseguían eran rondadores?- pregunte manteniendo un semblante preocupado en mi rostro, papa pareció enojarse un poco.

-yo caminaba en dirección a casa, estaba agotado tras salir de la universidad, ese día decidí acortar paso por el bosque y de entre los arboles apareció tu madre, tenía su rostro sangrante, y vestía ropas negras con extraños aparatos de luces azules en ellas, me asuste al principio…. Pero ella solo se acercó a mí con voz suplicante….

- _por favor…. Salva a mi pequeña Kotori…-_

\- se empezaron a escuchar rugidos alrededor, eso me asusto aún más, tu madre solo me ofreció lo que llevaba en brazos y brinco a las alturas, justo cuando ella subió fue envestida por un gran animal….. Cuando vi eso corrí tan rápido como pude, sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a casa, ahí tras recuperar el aire mire lo que me había confiado esa mujer… esa eras tú Kotori…. Vi por primera vez esos hermosos y cálidos ojos que tienes mi princesa, pero… ella no volvió a aparecer por aquí, volví a buscarla entre el bosque, pero solo encontré una extraña libreta de metal, ahí estaba escrito todo lo que sabemos sobre esas criaturas haya afuera que pelean sin razón…- terminaba por decirme mi padre y yo solo me limite a suspirar, aquí venia lo peor.

-papa… sabes la situación actual ¿no? Sabes que este planeta está poniéndose en peligro gracias a que Eri-chan, Maki-chan y Tsubasa-chan están aquí….. sin mencionar que la razón más fiable es mi presencia….. pero eso no es todo, papa, hace un par de días mientras hacíamos guardia afuera un rondador me dio esto- le decía a mi padre mostrándole el trozo de tela con sangrientas letras en él. – Dice… ''estoy con vida mi pequeña'' puede que te parezca extraño pero….. Hay una muy alta posibilidad de que esto sea de mama y ella este viva- terminaba por decirle a mi padre, pensé que el reaccionaria mal, debido a que me protege demasiado pero, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro rápidamente.

-Kotori…. Si eso es así… entonces, por fin podrás conocer a tu madre, estoy tan feliz por ti mi pequeña- respondió el abrazándome rápidamente, yo solo le devolví el abrazo.

-quiero salir a buscar alguna otra señal de ella papa, así que volveré dentro de una hora ¿está bien?- pedí permiso a mi padre que solo acaricio mi cabeza tras liberar nuestro abrazo.

-por supuesto mi princesa, no tardes mas ¿de acuerdo? Ve con cuidado… te amo- finalizo mi padre dejándome salir de la casa con completa confianza.

-y yo a ti papa- me despedía de el mientras caminaba en dirección a los bosques.

.

Busque un largo rato, anduve indagando por muchas partes esperando no encontrarme con A-rise, pero, no había señal alguna de nada ni de nadie, estaba comenzando a cansarme por lo que poniéndome mis gafas obscuras Salí del bosque y me adentre a caminar entre la gente.

-¿Kotori?- aquella voz fue música para mis oídos y de inmediato me gire para ver a mi amada Umi-chan quien me llamaba.

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Tomando un paseo?- pregunte dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-la verdad Salí en dirección a tu casa, pensaba hablar contigo sobre ese mensaje extraño ¿Tsubasa pudo ayudarte?- me pregunto Umi manteniendo sus manos tras de ella, como si ocultara algo.

-si, me dijo que no era una trampa de A-rise…..mmmm, puede que mama siga con vida…y mmmm- contestaba mientras me estiraba bastante obvia para ver qué era lo que Umi-chan ocultaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Q...Qué? estas muy…curiosa- me dijo tratando de evitar que mirara a sus espaldas, parecía bastante sonrojada.

-Umi-chan mala, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- le preguntaba con voz juguetona y ella solo desvió la mirada de la mía.

-bueno….. Pase cerca de una pastelería, pensé que tal vez….. Quisieras comer algo de pastel conmigo después de hablar- me dijo sacando aquella caja de sus espaldas, es tan linda cuando se avergüenza.

-me encantaría Umi-chan- respondía enérgica mientras me abrazaba a su brazo con una gran sonrisa, este día no podía ser mejor.

Umi-chan y yo caminamos un poco buscando un lugar en una plaza para disfrutar del pastel que había comprado para ambas, cuando por fin tomamos un lugar nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra. Yo miraba de reojo a Umi-chan parecía completamente complacida con el pastel que comía, sin duda siempre es tan linda.

-Kotori, tienes algo de crema en la mejilla- me dijo Umi-chan señalando mi rostro y dejando escapar una risita.

-quítamelo Umi-chan- le pedía a mi amada Umi-chan mientras me arrimaba más a ella, como pensé se avergonzó un poco.

Ella con su dedo retiro la crema y después lo introdujo a su boca….. ah…. Umi-chan eres tan tontita a veces.

-listo, ¿está bueno?- me pregunto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-es tan dulce como Umi-chan- le respondí y ella nuevamente se avergonzó.

-siempre diciendo cosas como esas…- me respondió desviando su mirada de nueva cuenta….ah

Después de comer caminamos un rato entre la plaza, una de las cosas que más amaba en este mundo era pasar tiempo con Umi-chan, y la cosa que más amaba era a Umi-chan…. Desde siempre….. y para siempre…. Solo ella….

Mire mi reloj y ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había salido de casa, por eso mismo me exalte de golpe.

-papa va a enojarse conmigo! E tardado de más- decía mientras apresuraba el paso y Umi-chan me alcanzo.

-te acompañare a casa, si quieres podemos explicarle juntas- me dijo Umi-chan mientras tomaba mi mano y corríamos en dirección a casa….. Su mano es tan suave.

.

Ambas llegamos agitadas a casa, me había alegrado bastante llegar mientras todavía hubiera luz del sol, justo cuando estaba por entrar al jardín pise algo extraño….. mire hacia abajo y al ver esa cosa supe de inmediato que era.

-¡Umi-chan cuidado!- le grite a Umi-chan y rápido retrocedió de nueva cuenta al pavimento, ese artefacto como pensé hizo un fuete agarre sobre mi pie lastimándolo.

-¡Kotori!- escuche gritarme a Umi-chan pero rápidamente miro sorprendida a mis espaldas.

-un noble mensajero de A-rise para usted mi quería hija de Wan- aquella voz masculina hizo que también mirara en esa dirección y una silueta lograba verse entre los aboles.

Esa silueta creo un enlace de energía, este iba directo hacia mi… por favor… que alguien salve a Umi-chan….

Justo cuando el lanzo ese enlace hacia mi algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría sucedió…. Umi-chan se había puesto en medio con la tapa metálica de nuestro basurero en sus manos, como si fuese un escudo que al impactar contra la energía la hizo caer sentada pero por suerte logro bloquear la energía que impacto contra el árbol sobre el que estaba ese Kerh incendiando el árbol en llamar y dejando escapar a ese individuo.

-Umi-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunte algo apresurada al ver a Umi-chan sobarse los glúteos.

-fue un fuerte empujón pero estoy bien, hay que quitarte eso y revisar tu casa- me dijo aquello que de inmediato me hizo pensar en mi padre y me exalte rápidamente.

Ese artefacto era fácil de quitar por lo que tan pronto fui liberada me aproxime junto a Umi-chan al interior de mi casa….. Todo estaba destrozado.

-¡Papa!... ¿Dónde estás?—llame a mi padre….. Pero no respondió.

No fue hasta que llegamos a la cocina donde… estaba el en el suelo… no por favor….. ¡NO!

-¡Papa!- corrí hasta el notando una herida que tenía sangrante sobre su pecho, no pude evitarlo pues mis lágrimas rápidamente comenzaron a caer…..

-papa… no te mueras….-

* * *

 **¿Alguien a visto yes or no? yo me enamore de Pie y de la cancion de If you one day you have the courage, puro yuri gente sexy y del bueno *-***


	9. Chapter 9 Detonando el futuro

**buenas sexys lectores aqui les dejo el cap de esta semana, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero ya saben... tarea :s sin mas me retiro y que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Kotori y Umi estaban en la habitación del padre de la peli gris, Kotori lo había llevado hasta ahí e intentaba curarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar, es como si ese Kerh le hubiera hecho algo que lo evitara.

Umi estaba muy preocupada, las palmas de las manos de Kotori están presentando quemaduras graves, Usaba tan intensamente su poder que incluso se lastimaba.

-…..No me rendiré…- susurro Kotori acercando de nueva cuenta sus manos a la herida de su padre y uso de nueva cuenta su poder para intentar curarlo, a cambio solo gano una herida más en sus manos.

-¡Kotori ya basta!- dijo Umi sujetando las manos de Kotori y esta solo las retiro con brusquedad, eso sorprendió a Umi.

-¡debo hacer algo!... papa…. Por favor….. Despierta- dijo Kotori sin apartar la mirada de su desfallecido padre.

Umi tuvo una idea, si Kotori no sabía que le habían hecho a su padre, tal vez Tsubasa si, y ella no podía curarlo, Maki tal vez si, por lo que tomo su teléfono rápidamente y llamo a Honoka primeramente.

-¿Hola Umi-chan? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Honoka contestando el teléfono.

-Honoka necesito que vengas aquí junto a Tsubasa ahora mismo, la necesitamos con urgencia- decía apresurada Umi y sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono.

Casi al mismo tiempo que colgó la llamada a Honoka, marco esta vez el número del celular de Nico y espero a que esta contestara.

-¿Qué quieres Umi?- pregunto con voz irritada Nico a lo que Umi se molestó.

-no te enojes, necesito que tú y Maki vengan aquí ahora mismo, las necesitamos- agrego Umi tratando de mantener la calma.

-no estoy con Maki,….. Ahora mismo estoy ocupada, así que…. Solo llámala desde donde estas, estoy segura que te escuchara, adiós- termino colgando el teléfono Nico dejando a Umi aún más molesta…

-¿Cómo me escuchara si le grito?- se preguntó Umi molesta.

Miro a Kotori y esta seguía haciendo intentos de sanar la herida de su padre, odiaba ver tan afligida a Kotori. Sin más salió de la casa y una vez estando afuera tomo todo el aire que pudo e ignorando que la gente pudiera verla extraño, llamo a la pelirroja.

-¡MAKI!- fue su sonoro grito, que justo como espero se ganó que la gente que circulaba la mirara extraño.

Espero un momento afuera pero nada…. Se preguntó si Nico le jugaría una mala broma y de nueva cuenta entro, Kotori seguía haciendo esfuerzos por su padre, Umi no podía soportar verla tan herida…..

-Kotori, por favor ya no lo hagas…. Tsubasa vendrá y nos ayudara….. Por favor ya no sigas- otro intento más de Umi para que Kotori dejara de esforzarse y lastimarse, pero no la escucho.

-Umi-chan, Kotori-chan- aquella voz alivio de inmediato a ambas, era Honoka que venía en compañía de Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa, ven rápido, el padre de Kotori fue atacado por un Kerh y Kotori no es capaz de curarlo- agrego Umi rápidamente.

Tsubasa se acercó rápidamente a revisar al padre de Kotori y por desgracia no logro encontrar que cosa era lo que lo mantenía inconsciente e incurable.

-yo… no sé qué es lo que tiene….- dijo Tsubasa preocupada a lo que Kotori solo la hizo a un lado y repitió el mismo procedimiento.

-No puede ser…..- susurro Umi, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Honoka a la peli azul que no podía evitar mirar con dolor a Kotori.

-salimos un momento, y cuando volvimos nos atacaron, parece que ya habían entrado a casa de Kotori- agrego Umi.

-todo esto es mi culpa…..- dijo Kotori en un susurro lo suficientemente sonoro para que todas la escucharan.

-¡No es así! Si yo no te hubiera detenido de volver a casa habrías podido hacer algo….. yo soy quien debería….-decía Umi de igual manera afligida, pero fue irrumpida.

-mi existencia…. Ese es el problema- dijo Kotori haciendo que las tres chicas que la acompañaban guardaran silencio.

Umi quería hacer que Kotori reaccionara, pero ¿cómo lo aria? Esa chica siempre se culpaba cuando algo malo pasaba, siempre se echaba peso de más encima ¿Por qué era así?

Justo cuando se pretendía acercar a la peli gris para hablar un ruido sobresalto a todas en la sala, Tsubasa se puso completamente alerta tratando de detectar si eran sus antiguas compañeras….

-Ya estoy aquí- apareció de entre los arboles Maki que entraba por la ventana con completa normalidad.

Umi sintió gran alivio, Nico no había mentido, Maki realmente había acudido, tenía un poder increíble, se acercó hasta ella y tomando del brazo a la pelirroja la llevo hasta el interior de la habitación donde estaban las demás.

-Maki necesitamos que ayudes al padre de Kotori, ella no puede curarlo, así que por favor…- pidió Umi de una manera casi suplicante a la pelirroja que parecía algo extrañada de ese comportamiento por parte de Umi.

-bien, déjenme ver- eran las únicas palabras de Maki que se acercaba y observaba la sangrante herida en el pecho de aquel hombre castaño.

Kotori observaba atenta a la pelirroja que tomando un vaso con agua entre sus manos lo derramo en el pecho de aquel hombre y tras ello comenzó a manipular el agua dentro de la herida, eso parecía haber causado que el hombre se removiera con dolor en donde estaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos le haces?!- dijo Kotori levantándose completamente a la defensiva al ver a su padre removerse con dolor en donde estaba, sin embargo Maki solo la ignoro y apresuro aquello, no quería que Kotori se le echara encima.

-cálmate, solo está ayudándolo- agrego Tsubasa preparándose por cualquier cosa, con estas chicas no sabía ni como terminarían actuando.

-lo tengo…. Es esto lo que obstruye- dijo Maki dejando de lado su manipulación de agua y acercándose hasta aquel hombre, de el había sacado un diminuto cilindro.

-Eso…. Es un droide…- decía Tsubasa observando desde donde estaba aquel cilindro con cierto cautelo.

Kotori miro el artefacto para después mirar a su padre que parecía comenzar a sanar, pero no aprecia despertar aun, solo podía apreciar la relajada respiración, ¿ese pequeño objeto había causado tantos problemas?

-papa, despierta… ya paso, todo estará bien, te protegeré papa, lo prometo- eran las palabras de Kotori hacia su padre que en esta ocasión parecía bastante relajado y dormido.

Umi solo se acercó hasta Kotori y tomo su mano, esta de inmediato miro a la peli azul que la observaba de una manera firme, como si estuviera tratando de apaciguarla y darle apoyo al mismo tiempo.

-todo estará bien Kotori, no te preocupes…..- agregaba Umi dedicando una leve sonrisa a la peli gris que solo miro de vuelta a su padre.

-¿y si todo empeora?... no poder soportar que sigan haciéndole más daño a las personas que amo- fueron sus palabras a lo que Umi solo tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Kotori para hacer que esta la mirara otra vez.

-escúchame….. No importa lo que pase no me iré…. Aun cuando todas se rindan, si tu no caes…. Yo tampoco caeré- agregaba Umi mirando fijamente aquellos ojos amarillos.

-….Umi-chan….- susurro Kotori posando su propia mano sobre la de Umi, la cual sostenía su mejilla.

De alguna manera lograba ser calmada por Umi, así siempre había sido, Umi siempre era su mejor remedio, la que siempre la escuchaba y le daba soluciones cuerdas, aquella que siempre quiso en lo más profundo de su corazón…

Tsubasa camino hasta Maki, algo no le daba buena espina con aquel droide, ella sabía muy bien qué tipo de reacción tenían esas células desconocidas, y podía ser muy peligroso….

-Maki, déjame ver eso- pidió Tsubasa cuando llego hasta la pelirroja que también observaba con curiosidad el diminuto artefacto.

-por supuesto… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Maki entregando el artefacto a la Kerh que rápidamente lo observo muy de cerca.

-es un contenedor de un droide, los droides son aún más diminutos que el contenedor- contestaba sin despegar su vista de aquel artefacto.

-¿Y qué rayos son los droides?- preguntaba una vez más Maki posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-los droides…. Son una célula de trasmutación, es diferente el tipo de reacción que tiene sobre algunos cuerpos orgánicos- agregaba Tsubasa sin dejar de observar el artefacto.

-¿trasmutaciones?... ¿qué tipo de trasmutaciones? Pregunto Kotori de inmediato, la preocupación había vuelto.

-Es , muy variado, en los Aliz por ejemplo, es como un parasito que desarrolla alguna enfermedad no mortal, algo si como una simple gripe, para los Elemtum es como un virus que baja sus defensas al grado de hacerlos perder su poder por un periodo corto de tiempo, pero en nosotros los Kerh, es como una poderosa fuente de energía, es tanta la que proporciona que se puede llegar a igualar al poder de un Aliz- agregaba Tsubasa.

-y…. ¿Qué le pasa a los humanos?- pregunto esta vez Honoka que miraba en contables ocasiones al padre de Kotori tendido en su cama.

-Nada bueno…. créeme…- agrego Tsubasa en un susurro apenas audible.

-dime que esa cosa sigue ahí dentro- dijo Maki mirando a Tsubasa insistente en aquel pequeño cilindro.

Tsubasa por un momento tubo la esperanza de que la célula siguiera dentro del cilindro pero….. No fue así, aquel cilindro estaba vacío….

-Nishikino... el droide está dentro de el…- susurro Tsubasa una vez más y la Elemtum solo miro a aquel hombre que parecía aun calmado y durmiente.

-tenemos que hacer algo antes de que esa cosa reaccione, iré a buscar a Eri y a Nozomi, necesitamos estar atentas a cualquier cosa otra vez- fueron las palabras de Maki quien se posaba preocupada y se dirigía a la ventana de hace un momento para salir de nueva cuenta.

Sin más Maki salió por la ventana a una velocidad imperceptible dejando a las demás en aquella habitación completamente preocupadas, pero quien más sufría aquel mal momento era sin duda Kotori…

.

.

.

Eri estaba observando fijamente a Nozomi, esta recientemente había salido de la ducha y envuelta en una toalla color blanco comenzaba a incomodarse.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- pregunto con voz ligeramente apenada la mayor.

-¿Oh? Bueno me llama la atención tu anatomía tan igual, es un poco extraño que viniendo de planetas completamente diferentes seamos casi iguales- agregaba Eri sin inmutarse un poco y despegar su vista de la peli morada.

-pues que gran descubrimiento Ericchi, pero es algo vergonzoso- agregaba Nozomi dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a la rubia que aun tenia aquella neutra expresión en el rostro.

-aunque…. No he mirado suficiente, ¿podrías mostrarme que hay debajo de la tela blanca?- pidió aun sin hacer expresión alguna la Aliz, sin embargo Nozomi se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-si no fueras un extraterrestre que apenas sabe lo que siente, creería que eres una pervertida que quiere mirarme por morbo- agrego Nozomi dándole la espalda.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que no me enseñaras que hay debajo?- pregunto una vez más la rubia y Nozomi solo suspiro.

-por supuesto que no, además, estoy completamente segura que tengo exactamente lo mismo que tu- terminaba por decir Nozomi entrando de nueva cuenta al baño para vestirse.

Eri tras ver a Nozomi entrar a aquella habitación solo suspiro, realmente no le era muy relevante aquello, pero no había nada nuevo que hacer, aunque prefería aburrirse que tener que enfrentar a esas locas Kerh que salían dela nada para intentar atacarlas, odiaba eso, no porque no fuera capaz de vencerlas, sino porque la primera en peligro era su amada Nozomi.

 _-nada le pasara si está a mi lado, la protegeré-_ dijo Eri mentalmente mientras se levantaba de donde estaba recostada y se encaminaba a la cocina, el haber olfateado la piel y aromática piel de Nozomi después de ducharse le habría el apetito.

Tomo una manzana y volvió a la habitación de Nozomi, ahí estaba ella ya, secando su húmedo cabello y vestida de una manera formal y cómoda.

-¿te gustaría salir a alguna parte Ericchi?- preguntaba como si nada Nozomi mientras seguía peinándose.

-no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea salir, siempre que lo hacemos me sucede algo doloroso- respondió Eri sentándose sobre la cama.

-bueno…. En eso tienes razón, entonces….. ¿qué te parece si solo vemos la televisión y comemos algunas golosinas?- proponía la mayor y a la rubia rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos.

-quiero chocolates ¡Muchos!- agrego felizmente mientras se levantaba de nueva cuenta.

-solo un poco, cuando comes demasiado te pones ruidosa- agrego Nozomi haciendo referencia a la inquietud que le provocaba el azúcar a la rubia.

-bien…. A cambio umm…¿puedo…. Besarte?- pregunto la rubia con algo de inseguridad, ese lado de Eri se le hacía bastante lindo a Nozomi.

-eso no se pide mi linda Ericchi… solo se hace- fue la respuesta de Nozomi quien rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Eri se acercó a ella y junto sus labios con los de la Aliz.

Un ruido sobresalto a Eri y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva en dirección a la ventana de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Ericchi?- pregunto con inquietud Nozomi mirando también a la ventana.

-alguien nos observa…- respondió Eri con cautelo.

De aquella ventana rápidamente lograron identificar una cabellera de color rojo que comenzaba a asomarse con cierta vergüenza, ambas chicas se aliviaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-Lamento interrumpir su intercambio de fluidos, pero…. Algo volvió a ocurrir, vengan conmigo- decía la Elemtum fuera en la ventana causando incomodidad a ambas chicas que solo accedieron con asentimiento.

.

Eri y Maki corrían a la par con Nozomi, no podían dejarla atrás, Maki pensaba seriamente en las palabras de Tsubasa, si esa cosa tenía alguna reacción en el padre de Kotori sería realmente problemático ya que….. Kotori no sería capaz de ponerle fin…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Maki?- preguntaba Eri a la pelirroja que sin mirarla respondió.

-uno de esos bastardos entro a casa de Kotori y ataco a su padre, le injertaron una célula extraña que puede tener una reacción negativa para todas…- respondió Maki sin parar de correr.

-¿Puede curarse?- pregunto esta vez Nozomi.

-no lo sé, Tsubasa solo dijo que es peligroso- termino por decir Maki.

Justo en ese momento Maki escucho algo que la hizo detenerse enseguida, acción seguida Nozomi y Eri hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Eri con molestia.

-….es Nico-chan… ustedes sigan, yo las veré en un momento- agrego Maki y sin esperar respuesta corrió de nueva cuenta en otra dirección dejando que Eri y Nozomi continuaran con el camino.

.

Nico tras haber salido de su apartamento había llamado a uno de esos chicos con los que acostumbraba a pasar el rato, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza a Maki, y como esperaba, aquel chico acudió de inmediato como un fiel cachorro.

Optaron por ir por un helado cerca del apartamento del chico para después mirar una película, y como Nico planeaba, besarse con él, estaba segura que cuando volviera a casa, todo estaría bien y Maki seguiría siendo la misma gruñona.

Ya estando en el apartamento del chico ambos se pusieron cómodos en el sofá, verían algún tipo de película en la que la pelinegra no estaba interesada para nada.

-es grandioso que podamos estar juntos ahora- agregaba el chico mientras tomaba entre sus manos el control remoto y ponía a correr la película.

-Si…. Ya tenía bastante tiempo…- respondió Nico mirando sus pies, aun no poda dejar de pensar en la pelirroja.

-honestamente creí que ya habías encontrado a alguien importante para ti y ya no querrías estar conmigo…- dijo el chico, sus palabras no ayudaron a la pelinegra…

 _-No sé lo que es… solo me preocupa que aumente….. ¿Cómo puedo saber que siento si no conozco nada que no tenga que ver con matar y sobrevivir? No soy como tú, ni si quiera sé si podría llamar sentimiento a lo que siento-_

 _-¿es malo si no tengo un corazón como el tuyo? A nadie le importaría-_

 _-No es verdad, también me gustas tu…. Kotori me dijo que es cuando quieres tener cerca algo o a alguien-_

 _-_ _se sintió muy diferente a solo estrujarte, es como si mi pecho pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento… puedo escuchar lo mismo en tu interior. ¿Por qué…. Porque no puedo soltarte?-_

Aquellos momentos vinieron a su cabeza de golpe, todos y cada uno de esos momentos que hicieron de su interior una confusa ola de sentimientos que no quería sacar a relucir.

-…Maki…..- susurro para luego mirar al chico castaño a su lado.

-¿estás bien Nico-chan?- pregunto el chico a la pelinegra cabizbaja, esta pronto enderezo la cabeza y lo miro sin expresión alguna en especial.

-Si…. Estoy bien…- fueron las palabras de Nico que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al chico que entendió de inmediato lo que se proponía a hacer.

De un momento a otro ambos estaban besándose, un beso muy ligero con leves caricias en el rostro.

 _-nunca e experimentado algo como eso, mi mente siempre ha pensado en la guerra, pero ¿Nico a sentido algo como eso por alguien?-_

No era suficiente, ese beso no lograba hacer efecto en ella, a cambio lo hizo más profundo, tratando de que llegara a algo parecido a lo apasionado…

 _-Lo siento…..por decir que no me importaba lo que ellas te hicieran… supongo que…. Ta…también m...me importas… eso creo….-_

Aquel castaño yacía sobre ella, aun mantenían sus labios unidos y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse demasiado acalorado…. Aun no conseguía nada con lo que hacía y comenzaba a querer llorar de nueva cuenta… - _vamos…. Has lo que sea para evitar estos sentimientos…-_ pensó la pelinegra.

 _-no había notado lo agradable que tus manos se sienten al tocarme… Nico-_

Ese último recuerdo basto para que separara de un empujón a aquel castaño confundido, lo miro un momento para después percatarse de la situación, ella estaba recostada sobre el sofá mientras que el estaba encima y sus ropas comenzaban a desarreglarse, esto no estaba bien.

-….tengo que irme….- fueron las palabras de Nico que se incorporaba levemente.

-¿Qué, ya te vas?... Pero no dirás que vas a dejarme así…..- fueron las palabras del chico que se levantó también.

-lo siento, tengo que volver a casa- agregaba de una manera fría Nico mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-vamos Nico…. Solo un poco más- dijo el seguido de sujetarla del brazo y hacerla volver para terminar acorralándola contra la pared y así mismo comenzó a besar su cuello.

-espera…. Dije que ya…- fueron sus palabras, tras sentir como el chico aprisionaba sus manos contra aquel muro.

-no vas a venir a provocarme para no recibir nada al final- finalizo el chico descendiendo lentamente hacia las clavículas de la pelinegra que solo cerro con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Suéltame por favor!... - alzo la voz Nico tratando de forcejear, pero fue inútil.

El chico lentamente se separó de ella para mirarla un momento, Nico comenzaba a asustarse de como la miraba, fue en ese momento en el que se arrepintió por completo de haberlo llamado.

-seré gentil….te lo prometo…- fue lo último que escucho Nico de aquel chico, pues después solo escucho el estruendo de cristales romperse.

Rápido abrió los ojos y noto que estaba completamente libre, justo al otro lado de la sala estaba esa hermosa pelirroja que levantaba del cuello a aquel chico y lo miraba con ganas de destruirlo.

-Maki….-

-AGH!...Nico…Ayu….dame….- fueron las pocas palabras que pudo articular el castaño.

-¡cállate idiota! Ahora mismo voy a arrancarte la cabeza por intentar lastimar a Nico-chan- fueron las agresivas palabras de Maki.

Nico no lograba reaccionar hasta que observo a Maki elevar su cola a la altura de aquel chico, noto que iba muy enserio con lo de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡NO! No lo hagas… solo vámonos de aquí….- corrió rápidamente Nico hasta alcanzar a sujetar el brazo libre de Maki que solo la observo, poco a poco incluso su mirada se suavizo.

Maki sin decir palabra más soltó a aquel chico que pronto comenzó a toser, ya le estaba haciendo falta el oxígeno. El levanto con dificultad la cabeza para observar a la pelinegra darle la espalda junto a esa extraña chica con cola….. le pareció aterrador.

-Tu…. ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!... tú y esa cosa….- fueron las últimas palabras del chico quien fue completamente ignorado.

Una vez fuera caminaron un poco, Maki seguía a Nico y esta última caminaba sin rumbo, estaba completamente frustrada. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa calidez que le provocaba la pelirroja estaba ahí presente.

-tu piel… tiene ese aroma a intimidad….- dijo primeramente Maki con tono serio, Nico se detuvo.

-no huelo a nada en especial- respondió Nico sin mucho ánimo.

-hueles como el….. Como si hubieran compartido cercanía innecesaria- contesto Maki con voz aún más sebera.

-¿y que si fue así? Da igual….. a nadie le importa….. Solo tú le das tanta importancia a algo tan estúpido- agrego Nico.

Maki comenzó a molestarse, esa actitud, esa distancia, pero lo que había logrado irritarla más era saber que Nico había aprobado esas acciones de aquel chico, no era idiota, sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido entre ambos ahora y se sentía muy irritada de solo pensarlo.

-¡me preocupo por ti idiota! Creí que estabas en peligro y preferí venir a ayudarte que ayudar a las demás con el padre herido de Kotori!...fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo venir a ayudarte cuando tú misma le permitiste ponerte la mano encima- agrego Maki con molestia, ese tono de voz hizo que Nico la mirara, lentamente se fue acercando a la pelirroja que mantenía la mirada en el piso y fruncía el ceño.

-Maki….. yo…- trato de tocar el hombro de Maki pero esta retrocedió rápidamente.

-¡no me toques! Solo aléjate, me irrita el simple hecho de percibir tu aroma ahora mismo… debo volver para ayudar a las demás…. Espero que no sea tarde…- finalizo Maki dando un salto por lo alto y desapareciendo entre los cielos ya obscuros en dirección a casa de Kotori y dejando a Nico sola.

-….¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?...- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra que comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que Maki había volado.

.

.

.

Umi seguía al lado de Kotori que seguía completamente afligida observando a su padre, ya habían pasado un largo tiempo observándolo sin siquiera moverse y Tsubasa con ayuda de Honoka analizaban unos objetos extraños pertenecientes a la Kerh castaña.

-Tsubasa-chan… ¿el padre de Kotori-chan estará bien?- pregunto algo preocupada Honoka a la castaña frente a ella que solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-espero poder ayudarlo Kousaka-san…. Espero hacerlo- agrego Tsubasa con suavidad a Honoka que solo sintió devolviendo la sonrisa, sin embargo aquel semblante preocupado prevalecía.

Por su parte, Umi no dejaba de dar leves caricias sobre la espalda de Kotori, y aunque no estaba muy segura de que es lo que pasaba, por lo cautelosa que estaba Tsubasa sabía que nada bueno ocurriría.

-Kotori….. Debes descansar, tus manos aún están heridas…- pidió Umi a la peli gris que solo negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo apartarme de su lado, si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado antes de que…. Esto es mi cul…- fue irrumpida por la peli azul.

-No es tu culpa….. de todo este embrollo tu eres la más inocente, incluso más inocente que Maki y Eri, tu no pediste venir al mundo Kotori… pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho, me alegro que haya podido conocerte y estar ahora mismo contigo sosteniendo tu mano- agrego Umi mientras, como menciono, sostenía la mano de Kotori quien ante el acto se ruborizo.

-Estás conmigo en los momentos más indicados… siempre sin importar que… Eso es algo que aprecio mucho de Umi-chan, incluso ahora cuando cualquier otra persona pudo haber huido al saber lo que soy y de lo mucho que peligra estando a mi lado, estas aquí, te quedaste conmigo manteniendo una sincera sonrisa en tu rostro… eso y mucho más es lo que hace que….. Que ame a Umi-chan- dejo salir aquello Kotori causando un pequeño shock en Umi.

¿Había escuchado bien? O ¿solo malinterpretaba las palabras de Kotori? Fuera como fuera ese comentario había hecho más que sonrojar a la peli azul, la había hecho desbordarse por dentro. ¿Y si dejaba salir lo que sentía también? ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo?... si, lo tendría porque se trataba de su amada Kotori.

Por su parte Kotori se había puesto nerviosa, se percató de lo que dijo, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que lo había dicho en el peor de los momentos. Aun así, no podía sentirse ligeramente feliz de haber dicho tales palabras a Umi, aunque su prioridad era salvar a su padre justo ahora.

-Kotori….. yo también te a…- trato de decir Umi pero algo le robo rápidamente la atención de Kotori y fue el hecho de que su padre se había removido de donde estaba.

-¡Papa! Despertaste!...- dijo Kotori emocionada, pero sus palabras fueron apagándose al notar el semblante extraño en su padre.

Tsubasa se puso inmediatamente alerta, no sabía que ocurriría, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Solo se limitó a mirar a sus lados esperando que Eri o Maki aparecieran para socorrerla, sabía que Kotori no sería capaz de pelear.

Aquel hombre parecía perdido al levantar la cabeza y mostrar su mirada, hubo un momento en el que todas cesaron en silencio. El hombre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de su hija, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron ocurrió….. el la ataco causando que todas retrocedieran rápidamente.

-¡Kotori aléjate de el!- le grito Tsubasa disponiéndose a atacarlo por su cuenta.

Justo cuando Tsubasa se acercaba velozmente a atacarlo fue recibida por otro golpe, esto desconcertó a todas, fue Kotori quien la agredió.

-no le harás daño a papa- fueron sus palabras para después esquivar otro golpe de aquel hombre que comenzaba a tener una apariencia bestial, su cuerpo había crecido y sus ojos se habían tornado de un amarillo color.

Umi trato de hacer que Kotori saliera de aquel lugar, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de tocarla cuando esta volvió a moverse para esquivar otro golpe más que recibía de su padre.

-¡Tsubasa-chan!- grito Honoka al llegar hasta Tsubasa que tenía dificultad para moverse.

-ella….. Intento paralizarme….. No puedo moverme…..rápido- agrego Tsubasa intentando levantarse pero le fue inútil.

-Umi-chan tenemos que salir de aquí!- le grito Honoka a la peli azul pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, lo sabía Umi no abandonaría a Kotori aun en ese tipo de situación.

Honoka sujetando de los brazos a Tsubasa y con todas sus fuerzas, la arrastro hasta fuera de aquella habitación, una vez afuera con un poco más de esfuerzo la levanto sobre sus hombros y corrió fuera de la casa de Kotori en la que erra invadida por estruendos violentos.

-Kotori! Debemos irnos ya!- agrego Umi cubriéndose de aquellos trozos de muro que botaban repentinamente.

-¡No! Tengo que hacer algo- agrego Kotori haciendo una maniobra en el aire y aterrizando sobre la espalda de su padre, impuso sus manos nuevamente sobre el pecho de este donde anteriormente había estado aquella herida, trato de detectar el objeto pero no le fue posible, no había ya nada en su interior. El hombre alcanzo a sujetarla de la ropa y así, tiro de ella para después derrumbar el techo de aquella habitación una vez hecho aquello brinco al jardín donde Honoka y Tsubasa yacían todavía.

-Maldición…Kotori…- dijo para si misma Umi mientras trataba de salir de entre los escombros de aquella habitación, una vez que logro hacerlo corrió también para fuera de la casa encontrándose a Tsubasa y Honoka tratando de correr de nueva cuenta, una vez más el suelo tembló, Kotori seguía tratando de extraer aquel objeto que era casi indetectable.

Umi solo corrió esta vez hacia Honoka para ayudarla a sacar a Tsubasa de ahí puesto que aquel hombre también trataba de agredirlas a ellas.

-¿Dónde demonios están Eri y Nishikino?- dijo Tsubasa al ver aquel gran embrollo.

.

Eri y Nozomi corrían justo doblando la esquina para llegar a casa de Kotori justo antes de hacerlo sintieron cuanto temblaba el suelo, lo cual las alerto rápidamente.

-Nozomi ven- pidió Eri tomando la mano de Nozomi y elevándose por los aires, justo ahí podían ver lo que ocurría.

-no puede ser….. Quédate aquí- agrego Eri dejando a Nozomi en el techo de una casa, estaba segura que nada malo le sucedería en ese lugar.

-ten mucho cuidado- termino por decir Nozomi dejando libre la mano de Eri que tras sonreírle se lanzó hacia el suelo en dirección a aquel enorme hombre.

Justo antes de aterrizar alcanzo a golpearlo justo en el rostro haciéndolo flaquear un poco, nuevamente intento golpearlo pero una ráfaga de energía amarilla la detuvo….

-¿Kotori?... ¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto Eri mirando a la causante de aquel ataque.

-por favor Eri-chan….. no le hagas daño- agrego Kotori con voz dolida, fue entonces cuando Eri observo que ese hombre era el padre de Kotori.

-Lo siento….. No te escuchare esta vez- termino por decir Eri lanzándose contra Kotori y aturdiéndola con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, eso le daría algo de tiempo para que pudiera atacar a aquel hombre.

Una vez estuvo libre ataco de nueva cuenta al padre de Kotori que a pesar de ser más lento que ella daba fuertes golpes que hacían temblar el suelo.

-perdóneme…- fueron las palabras de Eri que pretendía acabar con todo, pero de nueva cuenta fue irrumpida, Kotori se ponía en medio de nueva cuenta. –es peligroso ¿no lo ves?- agrego Eri molesta, sin embargo Kotori no se inmuto.

Eri trato de avanzar, pero Kotori se lo impidiendo haciéndola volver con energía y ataques no lastimosos, un combate no violento iniciaba entre ambas.

-Demonios, aquí viene- agrego Honoka que aun traba de huir junto con Tsubasa en sus hombros y Umi.

-suéltenme, corran… yo tratare d detenerlo- dijo Tsubasa haciendo que ambas se detuvieran.

-¡no te abandonare!- fueron las palabras completamente agotadas de Honoka que respiraba con dificultad.

Aquel hombre se acercaba a las tres chicas y soltando un mortífero golpe hacia ellas no logro tocarlas, pero si hacerlas caer.

-¡Kotori! No hay otra solución… los droides no pueden ser extraídos de los humanos- decía Eri quien era nuevamente retenida y volvía hacia atrás.

-no puedo dejarlo morir…..- dijo Kotori que solo miraba con decisión a la rubia.

-¡Corran de una maldita vez!- les grito Tsubasa a Umi y a Honoka que se quedaron en shock al ver la cercanía de aquel hombre, este estaba dispuesto a matarlas a todas y a cualquier otra cosa que viera con vida.

Una vez más elevo por los aires su brazo tratando de golpear a Honoka y Tsubasa, ambas solo se abrazaron listas para lo que venía pero aquello no llego. Justo cuando abrieron los ojos una Pelirroja estaba forcejeando con aquel hombre.

-Honoka…. Corran….- fueron las palabras de Maki quien sostenida con las manos de aquel hombre evitando que este se moviera por un muy breve momento.

Honoka rápidamente se levantó de nueva cuenta y tomando a Tsubasa corrió una vez más.

Maki recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago proveniente de aquel hombre para que, tras flaquear, fuera sujetada de la cabeza, este apretó con fuerza su cabeza causando leves gemidos de dolor provenientes de Maki que no dudo en arrojar una llamarada sobre el rostro del hombre que rápido la soltó, una vez libre trato de golpearlo pero este de un rápido movimiento se abrazó a ella y sin cautelo alguno la mordió justo en el cuello.

De un momento a otro, Maki sintió como todo su cuerpo se sentía débil y pesado, el hombre la libero y ella callo como piedra al suelo, rápidamente se incorporó e intento arrojar más fuego contra el…. Pero su poder no emergía.

-…..pero…¿Qué demonios?...- se dijo así misma al notar que nada ocurría.

 _-para los Elemtum es como un virus que baja sus defensas al grado de hacerlos perder su poder por un periodo corto de tiempo-_

-grandioso…- susurro Maki que sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr a todo lo que su cuerpo sin habilidades le permitía, era tan rápida como un humano cualquiera. Y logro escudarse entre los arboles a los alrededores.

Aquel hombre pronto dirigió su mirada a la única que se había quedado a la vista, Umi era quien estaba tratando de correr, anteriormente se había lastimado cuando quedó atrapada entre los escombros.

-no…. Otra vez no…. Dijo Umi al ver como el comenzaba a acercarse de una manera peligrosa y con toda disposición de asesinarla.

-¡Kotori! Umi está en peligro!- agrego Eri mirando de reojo lo que sucedía con Umi. Esas palabras bastaron para que la peli gris rápidamente mirara a sus espaldas lo que ocurría, era solo cuestión de segundos para que una desgracia más ocurriera.

-demonios….!demonios!- exclamo con impotencia y pánico Umi que solo se limitó a mirar a aquel hombre que elevaba su mano en el aire para atacarla.

Justo en el momento en que el estuvo tan próximo a Umi se detuvo de golpe y a Umi le salpico algo en el rostro. Un shock total fue lo que ocurrió, Umi logro ver que aquel hombre había sido atravesado del pecho con un enlace Kerh y de este había emanado sangre, eso era lo que yacía en su rostro. El enlace salió del pecho de el y tan pronto ocurrió callo de rodillas dejando ver quien había sido la persona que había asesinado al padre de Kotori….. Ella…. Kotori lo había echo.

Todo ceso en silencio tras la caída de aquel hombre que poco a poco dejaba de removerse en el piso y su apariencia volvía a la normalidad.

-…Papa….- susurro Kotori hincándose a la par de el y sujetando su cabeza con cuidado, este solo la miraba con dificultad.

-….Ko…tori…. no pude… evitar que entraran….. te falle…- agrego el hombre que volvía en si y le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a la peli gris que derramaba lágrimas.

-Yo te falle… es mi culpa… yo….. Por favor no cierres los ojos….. no te vayas- susurro Kotori de nueva cuenta a su padre que poco a poco comenzaba a pesar más entre los brazos de su hija.

-Siempre seré….. tu padre…. ¿verdad?... solo yo….-

-Eres mi único padre…. Al único al que amo….-

-gracias mi pequeña…. Te amo…-

 _-…Vi por primera vez esos hermosos y cálidos ojos que tienes mi princesa…-_

Y así, entre los brazos de Kotori, aquel hombre que siempre había cuidado de ella, aquel que le dio todo el amor que pudo necesitar cerraba sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

-…Papa…..- susurro una vez más Kotori abrazándose a aquel hombre que en su rostro había permanecido una sonrisa. Lágrimas y dolor, eso era todo lo que había en ese momento.

Todas salían de sus escondites para llegar hasta Kotori, se sentían tan afligidas por no haber sido capaces de hacer nada por ellos, pero quien estaba más petrificada era Umi.

- _ella….. me salvo la vida a costa de la de su padre….. ¿Cómo podre verla a los ojos ahora?-_ pensó Umi mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir también, después de todo el dolor de Kotori era también su dolor.

Nico llegaba corriendo a aquel lugar, notando el desastre que había ocurrido en todo el lugar y donde yacían sus amigas con una dolorosa expresión en el rostro, la mayoría de ellas heridas también.

-…Chicas….- susurro Nico al ver lo que había ocurrido, solo termino ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Umi y Maki.

-¿Por qué me colgaste?... si tan solo hubieras acudido…. Estoy segura que juntas abríamos logrado hacer algo….- le dijo Umi con voz sombría a Nico que se encontraba en shock.

-si tan solo hubiera llegado antes….. si tan solo….. te hubiera ignorado…..- susurraba Maki manteniendo su mirada en el piso, se sentía una completa inútil en ese momento, y no por su falta de poder, sino por su retardo al acudir a ayudar….

-ya está hecho….- escucharon susurrar a Kotori y todas la miraron enseguida.

-A-rise….. Pagará caro por esto…- dijo aun manteniendo la vista en el hombre entre sus brazos. – pero pagara aún más caro… Wan… sin duda… ¡lo matare! ¡TE MATARE!- exclamo Kotori dejando salir en palabras el dolor y repudio que sentía en ese momento. Todas permanecieron en silencio, conociendo un lado increíblemente doloroso de Kotori.

.

.

.

Una obscura celda, con una sola prisionera permanecía en silencio absoluto, aquella mujer de rojos cabellos desde ya hace un momento había logrado detectar a un infiltrado entre las instalaciones, estaba segura que era algo bueno para ella.

-que buena noche estamos teniendo hoy Nishikino- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, aquel Kerh de cabellos blancos estaba sentado justo frente a ella con una copa entre sus manos y una sonrisa burlona.

-puede ser….- fueron las únicas palabras de la Elemtum que permanecía completamente inmóvil y solo podía mover la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Hoy estas muy callada y amable, ¿crees que si te portas bien te dejare salir un rato?- agrego el Kerh aun burlón.

-no necesito que me liberes, igual alguien superior vendrá y aplastara tu cabeza contra el frio metal de tus instalaciones- agregaba la mujer al gobernante Kerh que solo reía ante su comentario.

-¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso para poder contra mi ejército y conmigo?- agrego sin cuidado alguno y dando un sorbo de su copa.

-sin duda esa hija tuya con sangre Aliz a la que tanto le temes- dijo esta vez Nishikino con burla hacia el quien dejó de lado las bromas y se enfadó.

-Ni tú, ni esas asquerosas aves lograran nada….. Mucho menos mi hija, nadie puede con el poder que tengo ahora mismo, y con los droides soy aún más poderoso- agrego el levantándose de su asiento y sujetando el rostro de la mujer atada.

-pruébanos- agrego con una sonrisa ella y justo después de sus palabras un fuerte temblor se hizo presente en uno de los muros lo cual alerto de inmediato al peli blanco.

De un momento a otro aquel muro fue derribado y de entre aquel lugar un gran rondador entraba atacando al Kerh en la celda.

-¡te ordeno que te detengas! ¡AGH!- exclamo el al rondador, sin embargo este solo lo mordió justo de un brazo haciéndolo retroceder y dente como aquella peligrosa saliva comenzaba a corroer su piel.

La Elemtum en el lugar miro hacia sus lados rápidamente, una rápida ráfaga de viento logro liberar uno de sus brazos, y después su larga cola, una vez hecho aquello, ella misma logro liberarse de tan fuertes enlaces quedando completamente libre. Su primer objetivo era matar al peli blanco pero una mano la sujeto con rapidez y tiro de ella para que la siguiera lo cual hizo.

-Nishikino escapo, ¡Vengan ya!- ordeno por medio de un comunicador el Kerh herido y una fuerte y sonora alarma comenzó a sonar entre las instalaciones. –vamos estúpido Rondador….. Lárgate de aquí!- amenazo a la criatura que lo observaba.

-Lo siento Wan… pero este Rondador solo me sigue a mi ¿recuerdas?- fueron aquellas palabras que hicieron que el Kerh sintiera un hueco en el estómago.

Levanto lentamente la cabeza y entre el humo del ataque logro divisar a dos mujeres de entre la que provenía aquella voz.

Justo ahí estaban de pie la Elemtum pelirroja y una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos amarillos, igual de bestiales que los de el.

-sigues con vida…... Minami…..- agrego el completamente perplejo a lo que observaba.

-una basura como tú no podrá nunca con la sangre Aliz, prepárate, porque la verdadera guerra está por iniciar, en la que el único enemigo serás tu- termino por decir Minami quien junto a la Elemtum saltaron entre las ruinas de las instalaciones escapando de ellas junto a aquel rondador.

-no puede ser… ¡No es posible!-

.

.

.

 **NicoMaki.s2:** ja sin Pie como que ya no me llama la atención, y Nico no se quiere dejar querer por tonta xD

 **Y07:** pues creo que romperé kokoros con los siguientes caps xD

 **Finnyjake:** jaja ojala hubiera minis nozomis con alas, pero chaaa quien sabe xD

 **Nicocchi17:** si, pero el pasado a veces puede doler *incerte voz de rafiki aquí*

 **Portgas-rin777** : Nico tiene que dejarse querer :3

 **Kali9105** : que bueno que te gustara mi fic, espero sigas disfrutándolo.

* * *

 **mamas sexys al ataque xD  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Tormenta

**Hola sexys lectores aqui traigo el cap numero diez de este fic que espero y les haya estado gustando aunque sea para distraerse n_n wahahaha la pelicula fue hermosa y todos en el Cine llorabamos como nenas, bueno, yo solo poquito, despues de todo ya me esperaba ese final xD y wahahaha hubo momentos que aun no puedo borrar de mi cabeza y que hicieron que todos en la sala hicieramos HUUUUU! cuando ocurrieron jaja Tsubasa andubo de coqueta y no fue con Honoka xd en fin, me retiro y que disfruten este cap :3**

* * *

Dos mujeres se encontraban entre la vegetación de un planeta desconocido para ambas, estaban cansadas de tanto moverse para no ser alcanzadas, por suerte se encontraban fuera de cualquier amenaza Kerh, ambas se adentraron al interior de una gran cueva donde por fin decidieron descansar.

La reina Elemtum tenía un par de dudas en su cabeza, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué la había ayudado a escapar? Ella no parecía ser de ninguna especie fuerte, parecía una simple humana a sus ojos.

-¿estas confundida?- pregunto Minami a la Elemtum que solo la observaba detenidamente.

-no entiendo el porque me ayudaste, llevaba encerrada ahí 16 años, ¿Por qué tan de repente apareces y me liberas? ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntaba Nishikino a la mujer que estaba sentada frente suyo. La observo por un momento, esa peli gris tenia ropas de color negro con algunas partes de metal y en ellas líneas brillantes de color azul, era la ropa de combate de un Aliz…. Aunque dudaba que ella fuera una Aliz.

-para liberarnos de las ataduras de la guerra, ¿no quieres volver a tener una vida normal? ¿No quieres conocer a tu hija?- dijo a aquello Minami haciendo que la Elemtum tuviera una extraña reacción ya que se levantó de golpe.

-….!Tu!... ¿sabes dónde está mi hija? ¿ella está bien?- pregunto con cierta exaltación Nishikino a Minami que solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-tu hija….. tu hija es tan bella como tú, hace una semana atrás….. Ella y otras criaturas más, entre Aliz y Kerh terminaron heridas por uno de los escuadrones de Wan, pero terminaron triunfantes…. Tu hija es sumamente fuerte, deberías sentirte orgullosa- agrego Minami mientras se quitaba la fornitura de sus ropa.

-Mi pequeña Nishikino… deseo tanto verla- agrego la mujer mientras recordaba aquella imagen que Wan había mostrado hace tiempo atrás.

-ten por seguro que la veras muy pronto, ella se encuentra en el planeta tierra junto a mi hija y…. junto a la hija de mi amado fallecido en manos de Wan….. - agrego Minami dejando salir un aire melancólico.

-El comandante de exploración Aliz…. Entonces….. ¿Eres la hibrida que custodio el gobernante Kerh?- pregunto Nishikino mirándola sorprendida.

-Asi es, esta guerra fue por mi causa y por no ser capaz de proteger a mi hija, por ello, tu y yo quienes sabemos la verdad, acabaremos con la destrucción mutua entre Aliz y Elemtum, solo hace falta que te vean con vida…. Wan no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra ambos ejércitos- agrego Minami con completa semblanza ante sus palabras.

-No…. Nuestros ejércitos no serán suficientes… Wan comenzó a usar droides para sus guerreros… necesitamos más que un ejército fuerte para poder contra aquellos Kerh que contienen las células droides en su cuerpo, principalmente tenemos que cuidarnos de los escuadrones Rise- agrego Nishikino recordando todas las pláticas que había podido escuchar tras su encierro.

-los escuadrones Rise están conciliando por lo bajo una rebelión contra Wan, tenemos un enemigo más aparte El, ellos quieren a mi pequeña para usar su poder en contra de Wan y apoderarse de la corona Kerh, ellos son quienes tienen los droides bajo su poder, pero tengo la seguridad de que nuestros ejércitos podrán hacer algo- agregaba Minami.

-debemos prepararnos adecuadamente antes de atacar al planeta Kerh y a su territorio, no será sencillo- comenzaba a entender y a pensar Nishikino tras decir aquellas palabras.

-así es, así que cuando se cumplan las 12 horas de descanso para ti y para mí, iremos de inmediato a Elemtia, tus guerreros tienen que ver que estas con vida para detenerse, así como los míos deben escuchar la verdad- terminaba por decir Minami con completa decisión a Nishikino que comenzaba a sentir el verdadero sentir de la mujer en el lugar, honestidad y determinación, eso era….

.

.

.

Nozomi, Honoka y Umi caminaban a la par después salir a caminar un momento juntas, las cosas desde aquel incidente con el padre de Kotori se habían tornado algo complicadas entre ellas.

-¿Cómo esta Eri-chan?- preguntaba primeramente Honoka rompiendo con el silencio entre las tres.

-Ella ha estado preocupada por lo sucedido, quiere visitar a Kotori pero al final siempre se arrepiente, en cuanto a Maki….. Seguimos sin encontrarla, la última vez que la vio y hablo con ella fue hace cuatro días cuando la encontró cerca del rio donde vigilamos de noche- agrego Nozomi, lo cual causo aflicción en las otras dos.

-Kotori-chan está mejor, ayer la visite en casa de Hanayo-chan, está mucho más animada y ha estado comiendo bien- dijo Honoka mirando de reojo a Umi que permanecía con la mirada en el piso y continuaba caminando. –y de Maki-chan… no sé nada, solo recuerdo esa noche en la Tsubasa-chan fue tras ella y que Nico-chan la siguió también cuando corrió lejos de todas, parecía indignada y molesta- terminaba de decir Honoka.

-Me alegra que Kotori-chan este mejor, es una chica muy fuerte, Umi-chan debería ir a verla- dijo Nozomi mirando a la peli azul que solo oculto la mira aún más.

Desde aquella noche, Umi se sentía terrible, sentía que si se paraba frente a Kotori esta no volvería a verla con ojos amables, ni con una gran sonrisa, sino, que aquellos ojos reflejarían odio y despecho…. – _Asesino a su padre para salvarme… ¿Quién me odiaría después de eso?-_ pensó Umi mientras caminaba ligeramente más lento.

-Estoy segura que lo que ella menos quiere es verme…..- dijo con palabras débiles Umi y las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron.

-¿crees que ella te odia por lo que paso?- pregunto Nozomi mirando a la peli azul que solo dejo escapar un suspiro como respuesta.

-Umi-chan….. ella nunca te habría salvado de ser así, además, no tienes idea de cuánto pregunta por ti y si estás bien estos últimos días, ella de verdad quiere verte- agregaba Honoka tratando de animar a la peli azul, aunque sus palabras sonaban algo sospechosas eran completamente verdaderas.

-¿y si la realidad es otra? No sería capaz de soportarlo… porque yo…..- se quedó en suspenso, estaba involucrando demasiado sus sentimientos.

Honoka no fue capaz de entender aquella expresión en Umi, sin embargo Nozomi pudo leer por completo aquel gesto, aquello complicaba un poco las cosas, pero ¿Qué más daba arriesgarse un poco?

-Umi-chan… ¿tu…?- respondió Nozomi quedándose a propósito en suspenso y se percató como lentamente las mejillas de Umi comenzaban a encenderse.

-No está muy bien… esto que siento… no está bien- era la respuesta de Umi que esta vez desviaba la cabeza en lado contrario a Nozomi.

-así que es eso…. ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una chica? ¿No crees que deberías preocuparte más del hecho de que es una especie de extraterrestre? Y aunque lo sea, no deberías ser tan cobarde, ella a arriesgado y perdido mucho por ti, deberías dejar de ser egoísta por pensar en lo que posiblemente sientas tú, y pensar un poco en lo que ella siente- agregaba Nozomi como un sutil regaño a la peli azul que solo se avergonzó más.

-¿eh, De que hablan ustedes dos? No lo entiendo- eran la reprochaste palabra de Honoka que miraba de un lado a otro a Nozomi y a Umi.

-Umi-chan no es honesta con sus sentimientos- respondía Nozomi a la castaña que solo sonrió ampliamente, pues entendió todo con aquellas simples palabras.

-Umi-chan….. no lo había pensado, pero, ¡Tu debes ir con Kotori-chan lo antes posible!- regaño Honoka de inmediato a Umi que se sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué me gritas?- dijo Umi a la castaña.

-¡porque estas siendo tan tímida y asustadiza como un cachorro! Hasta ahora Kotori-chan nunca a sido mala con ninguna de nosotras, siempre protegiéndonos y poniendo la seguridad y alegría de otros antes que la suya, ella no debe ser siempre quien deba buscarte cuando las cosas anden mal….. Umi-chan, tú también debes caminar a su lado, no la dejes ir siempre enfrente- decía aquellas palabras Honoka a Umi quien no podía asimilar lo madura que sonaba Honoka.

Lo pensó por un momento, era verdad, siempre se había comportado de una manera dura y fría, cuando Kotori era la más dulce persona con ella, siempre evito tantas cosas por el hecho de tener miedo a ser lastimada, pero nunca pensó en lo que podría causarle a Kotori. ¿Qué pasaba si ella también sentía lo mismo?

-debes dejar de pensar en las malas consecuencias y usar la cabeza positivamente, Umi-chan, incluso yo pude trasmitir mi sentir a alguien que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era el amor, Kotori-chan sabe lo que es…. Así que solo depende de ti demostrárselo- termino por decir Nozomi con una maternal sonrisa a la peli azul que solo se puso pensativa.

De algo estaba segura en ese momento, no había pensado en lo que Kotori podía sentir, incluso si alguna vez lo sospecho nunca se imaginó que realmente las cosas podrían resultar de una manera tan inesperada.

-Entonces…. Si las cosas son así, tengo que irme- dijo Umi deteniéndose por completo y dándole la espalda a sus amigas que se confundieron.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Honoka curiosa.

-Tengo que ver a Kotori ahora mismo- finalizaba Umi dedicando una última sonrisa con completa decisión para después correr hacia lado contrario de sus dos amigas y dejarlas para reunirse con aquella chica que la hacía suspirar.

-baya, esto si que fue inesperado- decía Honoka en un suspiro al perder de vista a la peli Azul.

-el amor siempre es inesperado, nunca sabes que podrá tocarte algún día- le respondía Nozomi mientras caminaba a la par con la castaña.

-¿podría tocarme un extraterrestre también? – dijo aquello con algo de curiosidad en su voz, Nozomi solo rio.

-bueno, no conozco algún extraterrestre que quiera tener algo contigo, aunque….. Puede que ese alguien especial, esté más cerca de lo que crees- terminaba por decir la mayor a la castaña que se confundió ante sus palabras.

-ah….. Siempre con cosas que no entiendo…..- decía resignada Honoka a volver a preguntar a que se refería la mayor.

-cuando llegue ese momento, en el que sepas que alguien te hace sentir especial, entenderás mis palabras- agregaba la peli morada mientras se detenía, era tiempo de volver a casa. –bien Honoka-chan, ve con cuidado a casa, esperemos que todo salga bien entre Kotori-chan y Umi-chan, y que encontremos a Maki-chan- finalizaba la mayor retirándose por su camino.

.

-Ericchi, estoy en casa- hablaba al unísono Nozomi al entrar en su apartamento.

No escucho respuesta, por lo tanto camino rápidamente hacia el interior llegando a la sala donde encontró a Eli mirando por la ventana, eso la alivio completamente, por un momento creyó lo peor.

-¿Ericchi?- se acercó hasta la rubia que daba un suspiro en respuesta, aún mantenía su vista fija en la ventana, estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Crees que ellas vayan a estar bien?- respondió por fin Eri mirando a la mayor que solo le sonrió con calidez.

-Umi-chan el día de hoy decidió dar el último paso para arreglar las cosas, por el bien de ambas, esperemos que esas dos estén bien- decía Nozomi para apaciguar a la Aliz.

-eso me tranquiliza…, pero….. ¿Qué hay de Nico y Maki?- agregaba aquello la rubia y Nozomi no supo que contestarle.

-bueno….. Ambas son unas idiotas, pero, estoy segura que a Maki-chan se le pasara pronto aquello, aun no estoy muy segura de lo que pudo hacer Nicocchi, aquella noche, aunque Nicocchi hubiera llegado a tiempo junto a nosotras, el resultado habría sido el mismo, tu misma dijiste que esa cosa no la podríamos extraer de un humano, así que realmente no estoy muy segura de que haya ocurrido- agregaba Nozomi con completa sinceridad.

Eri solo giro su vista de nueva cuenta a la ventana, comenzaba a mirar aquel atardecer que pronto daría inicio a la obscura y pacifica Noche, no podría dejar de pensar en ayudar a esas dos.

-desde que ocurrió el incidente de la escuela, donde aparecieron más integrantes de las chicas A-Rise, no he dejado de notar que Maki-chan y tu comenzaron a llevarse mejor, tanto que parece que me ocultas algo que sucedió la última vez que la viste- agregaba Nozomi acercándose a Eri quien solo mantuvo la cabeza baja un momento.

-yo…. Hable con ella, prometí que no le diría a nadie sus palabras, pero…. No soy capaz de guardarte algún secreto Nozomi, porque te quiero, así que….. Escucha- decía Eri mirando con timidez a la mayor, esta solo se puso atenta a lo que próximamente diría Eri.

 **-Flash back-**

Eri caminaba por los alrededores de aquella estadía, no fue hasta que pudo percibir la figura de alguien a lo lejos cerca del rio, cuando se acercó, se sintió completamente aliviada al ver a la pelirroja sentada a la orilla del rio mojando sus pies en este.

-Maki…-

-oh… Eri, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-honestamente, llevamos estos días buscándote, están preocupadas todas por ti-

-ahora mismo, no sirvo para nada, es mejor que no esté con ustedes-

-¿a qué te refieres? Si eres muy fuerte-

-¿vez esta marca de aquí? Me la hizo ese hombre infectado con los droides….-

-entonces eso significa que….-

-no tengo poder ahora, no tengo nada, tal vez… sea mejor así, si me mantengo lejos de todo-

-¿No entiendo que pudo hacerte actuar así-

-sabes…. De algo me he percatado últimamente Eri, tal vez no tengas problemas con Nozomi, porque ambas siempre son honestas, por lo tanto no entenderías lo que ocurre-

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿te sientes mal porque no puedes curarte? podemos intentar hacerlo con los medicamentos humanos que tiene Nozomi y entonces…-

-El dolor físico no importa….. hay veces que las palabras pueden herirte más que los golpes y las heridas…. Tanto que quieres desaparecer-

-…Maki-

-No importa-

-Si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarte…-

-solo quiero que me digas algo Eri… dime que estoy con vida, dime que sigo con vida….. Porque por mí misma no soy capaz de notarlo-

Eri observo aquello ultimo con asombro, Maki ocultaba su mirada de ella y apretaba fuertemente sus puños contra el pasto, incluso parecía temblar, pero eso no era lo que más la había sorprendido, lo que la había dejado sin palabra había sido aquel rastro de lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la pelirroja sin levantar la cabeza.

-….-

-por favor….. Vete….-

Eri no quería abandonarla ahí entre los peligros que había rodeándolas, pero estaba segura que la pelirroja no cedería, por lo que la dejo, no sin antes dejar para ella algo de agua y una chaqueta gris, estaba segura que las necesitaría.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-Sabes Nozomi, los Elemtum jamás lloran frente a alguien, pero ella….. Ella lo hizo, no se la razón, pero cualquiera que haya sido debe atormentarla- decía Eri a la mayor que parecía sentirse molesta.

Nozomi se acercó hasta Eri y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos deposito un beso sobre sus labios, aunque aquel beso hubiera sido tan corto, Eri pido notar que no era como los de siempre, este no era dulce.

-¿N-Nozomi?- se preguntó Eri al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de la mayor.

-Tengo que ver a alguien ahora mismo Ericchi, por favor, espera aquí- dijo Nozomi con palabras serias lo cual incomodo aún más a Eri y esta solo asintió.

Justo cuando Nozomi se dio la vuelta para marcharse Eri la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y tiro de esta para abrazarla con calidez. Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Nozomi que en un movimiento rápido de nueva cuenta fue besada por Eri, de una manera gentil sintiendo la suavidad de aquellos labios contra los de ella, eso logro hacerla diferenciar su enojo por primera vez.

-por favor Nozomi, solo dime que todo estará bien, así no me veré obligada a seguirte para protegerte-decía Eri mirando directamente los ojos turquesa que pronto se relajaron.

-Está bien Ericchi, no tardare- finalizaba Nozomi dedicándole una leve sonrisa para después de besarla una vez más se daba la vuelta y salía de su apartamento en dirección a la morada de su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

Kotori estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de Hanayo, había estado más tranquila esos últimos tres días, y aunque la pérdida de su padre la había devastado, comenzaba a sentirse mejor gracias a sus amigas que la visitaban a diario, aunque un nuevo triste sentir la invadía y era el hecho de que Umi no se había presentado para nada en aquel lugar… eso evitaba que dejara de sentirse triste.

-Kotori-chan, te traje un poco de pastel y te- aparecía Hanayo en la sala con una bandeja y los alimentos que había mencionado.

-ah, Muchas gracias Hanayo-chan- agradecía la peli gris con una sonrisa a la menor que la miro por un momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba la castaña a su amiga que solo sonrió un poco triste.

-sigo sintiendo que algo me falta, pero… estaré bien Hanayo-chan, no te preocupes- decía Kotori a la castaña que solo asintió dedicándola una sonrisa preocupada y se encamino de vuelta a la cocina.

Kotori comenzó a comer aquel pastel, comer siempre la ponía de buen humor, y esa no sería la excepción, no fue hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta que noto lo demás que no era aquel pastel.

-Yo abriré Kotori-chan- se escuchaba desde la cocina la respuesta de Hanayo que se dirigía esta vez a la puerta.

Kotori continuo comiendo aquel pastel, no fue hasta que percibió aquel aroma tan familiar en el aire, ese aroma que tanto amaba oler, y que la hacía experimentar la sensación de mariposas en su estómago, ese inconfundible aroma..

Aquellos pasos comenzaron a escucharse próximos, rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala donde por fin la vio, después de diez días de no haberse visto ahí estaba ella.

-..Umi-chan…- susurro viendo con sorpresa a la peli azul que tenía una mirada apenada en su rostro.

-Kotori-chan, ustedes tal vez tengan… bueno, mucho de qué hablar, así que las dejare a solas- decía Hanayo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba dejando así solas a ambas chicas.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento, Kotori se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez muy feliz de ver a Umi ahí, eso era suficiente para ella. Por su parte Umi sentía su corazón latir a mil, e incluso comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero no se echaría para atrás, ya había tenido suficiente valor como para llegar a aquel lugar, era hora de afrontarlo, afrontar sus sentimientos.

Con temor comenzó a caminar hacia la peli gris que se quedó pasmada en su lugar, no sabía que decir, no fue hasta que Umi llego y se sentó a su lado.

-perdón Kotori….-fueron las primeras palabras de Umi que fueron casi susurrantes a oídos de Kotori.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto la peli gris sin mirar a la chica a su lado.

Umi guardo silencio, estaba sintiéndose bastante nerviosa y a la ver llena de culpa, tanto que sentía ganas de llorar, pero debía permanecer fuerte, las cosas no podían seguir así.

-si es por…. Papa… está bien, no necesitas disculparte porque no fue tu culpa….. No podíamos salvarlo….- agrego Kotori comenzando a sentir aquel duro nudo en su garganta, el simple hecho de recordarlo le dolía.

-es verdad que me siento culpable por eso, pero…. No me refería a eso…- agrego Umi mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

-entonces…..- Kotori se quedó dudosa, no entendía ahora la situación.

Umi solo retorció sus dedos aún más para tocar aire, necesitaba más valor para aventurarse a lo que aria y diría. Kotori fue tomada por sorpresa, pues ahora unos brazos la envolvían con suavidad y cuidado, como si pudiese romperse, esos eran los brazos de Umi que le daban calor, y hacían que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco.

-Kotori, perdóname por ser egoísta- agregaba Umi dejando aún más confundida y sorprendida a la peli gris

-Kotori, yo nunca me detuve a pensar las cosas, nunca. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo antes, no me sentiría tan mal ahora y no te habría hecho pasar malos momentos, Perdóname por pensar en mis sentimientos, en lo que yo sentiría si te alejabas de mí, si me odiabas…-decía Umi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kotori, se sentía muy avergonzada como para mirarla.

Kotori solo poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Umi y comenzaba a acariciarla con fragilidad, ese cabello que tentaba era tan suave que la relajaba.

-Yo nunca sería capaz de odiar a Umi-chan…. Pase lo que pase no podría, porque yo….. Yo am…- trato de decir Kotori, pero fue irrumpida por algo que la dejo sin aliento alguno.

Aquella caricia que residía sobre sus labios la hizo relajar su cuerpo por completo, eran los labios de Umi que le proporcionaban aquella cálida sensación que comenzaba a envolverla al grado de perder la noción de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Umi lentamente se separaba de ella y volvía a envolverla entre sus brazos, podía escuchar cuán rápido latía su corazón y cuan agitado estaba el de Kotori también, eso comenzaba a darle algún tipo de esperanza.

-Kotori… perdóname por nunca haber tenido el valor de decirte que…. Que te amo…. Pero yo, estaba asustada de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi…. Por eso ahora mismo, sin importar lo que decidas… por favor….. Solo quiero pedirte algo…. No te alejes de mí- eran las costosas palabras de Umi que no podía sentir arder su rostro más de lo que ya lo sentía.

Kotori no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón, eso era el sonido que invadía en su interior, eso y el desborde de emociones que sentía justo en ese momento.

-Tonta Umi-chan….- susurro devolviendo el abrazo a la peli azul y depositando un beso sobre la frente de esta.

-…Kotori….- susurro Umi al ver la cercanía de la Kerh.

-Nadie ninguna especie tiene el poder de alejarme de tu lado… nunca, nunca me alejaría de tu lado Umi-chan… porque yo también te amo- eran las palabras de Kotori que acariciaba esta vez el rostro de Umi que estaba tan sonrojado.

Ambas se miraron un momento, un breve momento en el que sus miradas eran suficientes para que entendieran lo que cada una sentía, lentamente de nueva cuenta, sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse nuevamente acortando la distancia entre ambas volvían a justar sus labios sintiendo la suavidad y calidez la una de la otra. Umi acariciaba en rostro de Kotori mientras permanecía su unión, así mismo Kotori solo posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Umi, no quería separarse de ella, no ahora que podía disfrutar tanto aquel momento.

La falta de aire las hizo separarse lentamente y mirarse la una a la otra nuevamente, fue entonces cuando Umi cayó en cuestión de lo que acababan de hacer y los colores subieron a su rostro por completo.

-Y..y…yo..yo! acabo de be…bes….besarte….. yo…. ¡Lo siento!- exclamo aquello cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y le daba la espalda a Kotori que no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Umi.

-Umi-chan tonta…- termino por decir Kotori abrasándose a Umi quien no dejaba de cubrir su avergonzado rostro.

.

.

.

Nico estaba recostada sobre el sofá de su sala, aquellas palabras que le había dicho a la pelirroja tras llegar a la destrozada casa de Kotori pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?

 _-si no tengo un corazón….. ¿Entonces porque duele tanto?-_

Esas palabras de Maki esa noche la habían logrado conmocionar, ella se había enfurecido tan solo porque Tsubasa había abrazado a Maki…. Aun cuando ella misma había hecho algo peor, como ir a distraerse con un chico que quiso sobrepasarse con ella.

Se levantó de golpe asustada al escuchar la puerta de su apartamento abrirse estruendosamente, retrocedió lo suficiente como para mirar aquel lugar correctamente, ahí entraba Nozomi con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Nozomi?... ¿Por qué entras así a mi casa?- pregunto, pero tan pronto hablo fue silenciada por un tirón de Nozomi que la hizo sentarse de nueva cuenta en el sofá.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Maki-chan?- pregunto Nozomi con voz fría lo que causo que Nico la recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-….yo….. ¡Nada que deba importarte!...- agrego Nico tratando de mostrar dureza, pero fue completamente destruida tras ver a Nozomi fruncir el ceño molesta, era aterrador ver a Nozomi así.

-Juro que si no hablas ahora… vas a arrepentirte- sentencio Nozomi y Nico solo la miro con terror en sus ojos… -Nicocchi….. Ericchi vio a Maki-chan hace un par de días, ese encuentro con el droide en el cuerpo del padre de Kotori-chan le quito sus habilidades, está herida, indefensa y sola en el bosque….. Ella….. Estaba llorando- dijo Nozomi y Nico al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor.

-Maki-chan….. Estaba…- trato de hablar Nico pero de nueva cuenta Nozomi la presionaba para que no le mintiera.

-Nicocchi, todas estamos preocupadas…- agregaba Nozomi con una expresión menos dura y más triste.

Nico comenzaba a sentir que su dureza se terminaba, y lentamente comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, eran tan inevitables que incluso daba jadeos tras dejar salir su llanto frente a Nozomi.

-…Nozomi…. Soy una idiota…. No puedo aceptarlo… no puedo aceptar que me enamore de Maki-chan…- dejaba salir Nico entre lágrimas mientras Nozomi solo la observaba un momento.

Nozomi como respuesta solo abrazo a Nico que se aferró a ella con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran por completo, después de todo Nozomi entendía lo que Nico había pasado anteriormente.

Una vez que Nico logro tranquilizarse un poco mas, Nozomi le pidió que le dijera lo que habia ocurrido cuando fue tras ella con Tsubasa, lo cual hizo.

 **-Flashback-**

-si tan solo hubiera llegado antes….. si tan solo….. te hubiera ignorado…..-

Tras esas palabras Maki se había levantado y había comenzado a correr lejos de las demás, algo dejo extrañadas a la mayoría y fue el hecho de que corriera como una humana cualquiera.

-puede que Anju y Erena estén cerca…. Iré tras Nishikino- fueron las prontas palabras de Tsubasa que igualmente herida corrió tras de Maki a una velocidad aun mayor que la pelirroja.

Nico las observo un momento perderse entre los arboles a algo de distancia, hasta que entro en cuenta de ir tras Maki también, tenía que disculparse por lo mal que la había tratado después de que la salvara de aquel chico.

.

-Tsubasa esquivando un par de árboles alcanzo a Maki que forcejeo un momento con ella, pero le fue inútil, no tenía más fuerza que Tsubasa en ese momento.

-¡Suéltame Tsubasa! ¡Te digo que me dejes!- le grito Maki a la Kerh que trato de tranquilizarla.

-Nishikino-san, cálmate! Por favor….. No preocupemos a las demás todavía más- decía Tsubasa sin soltar a la pelirroja.

Maki dejo de forcejear y se quedó completamente quieta bajando la cabeza, esa impotencia que sentía se mesclaba con lo que había visto entre Nico y ese chico, se sentía bastante irritada y molesta al respecto, pero no tenía ni siquiera la energía para sentirse tensa por ello.

-Tsubasa….- susurro Maki quien comenzaba a dejarse caer de rodillas, Tsubasa de inmediato noto aquello y la sujeto de los hombros y la cintura tratando de evitar que callera de golpe al piso.

Maki comenzaba a respirar pesadamente mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Tsubasa.

-ya está bien… descansa un momento- fueron las palabras de Tsubasa que miraba a la pelirroja de muy cerca al igual que Maki quien levanto la vista aún más para mirar aquellos ojos verdes, se sentía agradecida de que Tsubasa hubiera logrado tranquilizarla.

De entre los arboles aparecía Nico quien había seguido a esas dos para hablar con Maki, pero aquella manera en que las encontró a ambas la hicieron detenerse por completo mirándolas nada más.

-Yazawa-san… ayúdame con Nishikino-san- eran las palabras de Tsubasa que miraba a la pelinegra.

Nico comenzaba a irritarse y sabía perfectamente el porqué, su mente molesta la llevo a imaginar cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido entre esas dos.

-….No…. tu sola puedes hacerlo ¿no? No me necesitan después de todo-

-¿Qué? Pero…. Estoy pidiéndote que me ayudes a llevarla de vuelta-

-solo soy una humana… ella no me necesita….-

Maki se sentía ofendida, y a cambio solo levanto con más dificultad la cabeza para ver a la chica de ojos carmín.

-No deberías…. Estar molesta…. Por favor….. Ayúdame….. te necesito ahora mismo…..-

-¡No me necesitas! Eres la gran Maki ¿no? La que nadie tiene a su alcance, la gran e inmutable Maki que ve a todos con repudio…. La dura Maki que no tiene un corazón….- decía Nico molesta, no dejaba de pasar por su mente la escena de hace un momento.

Tsubasa se sorprendió ante tan brutas palabras, por otro lado Maki sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si hubiese sido apuñalada miles de veces, nuevamente con gran esfuerzo lograba levantarse y con dificultad para andar soltó a Tsubasa y camino al lado contrario adentrándose más al bosque.

-Si no tengo corazón… ¿entonces porque duele tanto?- finalizaba Maki quien continuo caminando dejándolas a ambas atrás.

-Nishikino-san….. Espera….- dijo Tsubasa Yendo tras ella una vez más y Nico se quedó mirando solamente… conmocionada.

 **-fin del flashback-**

-Nico…. ¿Realmente esa herida que aún sigue abierta te hizo tan testaruda?- Nozomi dijo a la pelinegra que estaba frente a ella.

-yo… no puedo controlar mi boca una vez que estoy molesta…. No quiero volver a sentirme tan poca cosa por amor…..- decía Nico cabizbaja, aun no lograba calmarse por completo.

Nozomi hasta cierto punto entendía el miedo que Nico sentía, después de todo nunca volvió a abrir su corazón después del primer incidente, pero, eso no le daba derecho alguno de sentirse celosa de alguien cuyos sentimientos había pisoteado.

-Es tiempo de que vayamos a buscarla, Nicocchi, tienes que ser honesta con ella si de verdad te importa, puede que sea primitiva y nada civil, pero de algo estoy segura, y es que sus sentimientos son honestos, aunque ella no lo sepa- terminaba por decir Nozomi dando ánimos a Nico quien pensó.

Hasta el momento, Maki nunca había definido ese sentir, pero de algo estaba segura Nico y era el hecho de que Maki sentía algo especial, por ella, si de verdad deseaba perder el miedo a amar, esta era su oportunidad.

-bien….. Vayamos, y Nozomi…- llamaba la pelinegra limpiando sus lágrimas antes de mirar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Nicocchi?- pregunto Nozomi tras aquel llamado.

-muchas gracias…. De verdad, gracias- finalizaba tanta charla Nico y salía junto a la mayor fuera de su apartamento. Tras llamar a las demás comenzaron con la búsqueda de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Maki se encontraba en el techo de aquel cuarto abandonado en el que solían vigilar por las noches, miraba su aspecto en el reflejo de un trozo de cristal, su aspecto y el estado en el que estaba le recordaba a lo que había tenido que pasar durante el ritual para desarrollar su poder, hambre, frio y otras cosas más, así se sentía justo ahora, con la pequeña diferencia de que en aquella ocasión lo único que tenía en mente era sobrevivir para unirse al ejercito… en esta ocasión, lo único que tenía en mente era acierta pelinegra, por más que le dolía pensar en ella, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Anju, mira que tenemos aquí- aquella voz la alerto de inmediato, ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba en aquel estado tenían que aparecer ellas?

Maki rápidamente busco con la mirada de donde provenían aquellas voces, pero por más que miraba entre los arboles no lograba encontrarlas. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, no podía negar que se sentía un poco asustada de lo que fuera a ocurrirle en manos de esas desalmadas criaturas que sin duda se aprovecharían de su debilidad.

Se calmó un poco al ver a ese par de Kerh salir de entre la obscuridad con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pese a que al fin sabía dónde estaban, seguía sin oportunidad de hacer algo contra ellas.

-Ustedes…..- fue lo único que pudo decir Maki ante Anju y Erena que parecían escanearla con la mirada.

-Parece que se las vieron difíciles con el regalo que les enviamos con el humano que cuido de Kotori, dime ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto con descaro Anju a la pelirroja que solo se mantuvo firme y alerta.

-¿Kotori? Posiblemente ahora este mejor, el dañarla emocionalmente no les servirá de nada, ni ella ni nosotras vamos a rendirnos- agrego Maki a lo que Erena y Anju se miraron un poco confundidas.

-¿Uh? Parece que el plan fallo Anju, no logramos contaminar a la hija de Wan- decía aquello Erena mirando a la mencionada que pensó por un momento.

-¿Co…Contaminar?... ¿a qué se refieren?- pregunto Maki esta vez confundida ante las palabras de las Kerh quienes con una sonrisa la miraron de vuelta.

-Oh! Veras querida Nishikino, Nosotras comenzamos a modificar un par de celular droides, aquel hombre tenía una de esas células que modificamos….. lo especial de estas células que creamos es que, paralizan la conciencia del cerebro del portador siendo vulnerables a nuestro mandato- dijo aquello Erena mirando con seriedad a Maki quien se tensó al escuchar eso.

-Eso no es todo, la mejor parte es que se contagia a aquellos que tienen contacto con los fluidos contaminados por el droide, teniendo el mismo efecto en el infectado, en pocas palabras, las células que modificamos hacen que el portador siga nuestras ordenes con el simple hecho de activar el micro sistema con el que cuentan nuestros droides- sonreía Anju esta vez mostrándole a Maki un extraño y pequeño aparato en sus manos. Las palabras de esas dos lograron llenarla de pánico.

-aunque el hombre contaminado fue asesinado, el dispositivo marca que hay otro infectado activo… tal vez una de tus queridas amigas sea la portadora ¿te parece si probamos?- esta vez hablo Erena sonriendo con malicia observando a la pelirroja que se alarmo de inmediato, sabía muy bien que ninguna de las demás estaba contaminada, la única contaminada era ella…

-…No….. ¡No lo hagas!- alzo rápidamente la voz Maki tratando de correr de inmediato asía Erena pero está activo el dispositivo haciendo que Maki se detuviera de inmediato.

El lugar donde había sido mordida comenzaba a dolerle en una gran manera, y tras quejarse se dejó caer de rodillas sujetando con ambas manos el lado herido de su cuello.

-vaya…. Así que ella es la que está contaminada, parece que no marchan tan mal las cosas ¿no crees?- hablaba Anju al ver la reacción adolorida y desesperada de Maki.

-es verdad, la única cosa capaz de matar con su fuerza propia a Erikchica y a Tsubasa en ella- agregaba Erena acercándose a Maki que mantenía su cabeza baja y trataba de soportar el dolor.

-…Malditas…..sean… no van a….. Hacerme obedecerlas….. – decía entrecortadamente Maki mientras trataba de moverse un poco, lo cual le fue imposible, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por el dolor.

Erena una vez que estuvo tan próxima a ella levanto con delicadeza la barbilla de Maki para hacer que la mirara.

-el dispositivo está dentro de ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer- decía triunfante Erena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Maki. –Lo único que puede destruir el dispositivo en tu interior es este aparato, pero…. Para ti mala suerte, ni siquiera Tsubasa sabe de esto- agregaba con voz serena mientras no despegaba su mirada de la pelirroja.

-…..su plan… fallo… porque…. No tengo poder gracias a….. su estúpido droide….- eran las palabras de Maki que no evitaba en ningún momento la mirada de Erena.

-No es ningún problema, porque cuando el droide muere, el dispositivo se queda ¿está bien si le devolvemos sus habilidades ya Anju?- pregunto a la castaña Erena quien solo sonrió.

-por supuesto, sus amigas deben extrañarla- finalizaba Anju en dirección a la pelirroja también que solo las miraba llena de nervios.

-…No… no quiero esto… ¡NO!...- fue lo último que exclamo pues al llegar Anju hasta ella termino por activar la función de aquel dispositivo en el interior de Maki, quien ceso en silencio y se mantuvo quieta completamente sumisa a las Kerh.

.

.

.

Todas las demás caminaban entre las penumbras del bosque, no estaban muy alejadas las unas de las otras, por un lado estaban Eri, Nozomi y Nico, mientras que del otro lado estaban Kotori, Umi, Tsubasa y Honoka.

-este lugar es aterrador cuando estás tan callada- decía Honoka mirando a su alrededor.

-no te preocupes, a estas alturas Nishikino-san ya debió haber recuperado su poder, así que si algo pasa seguro saldrá de su escondite y vendrá- agregaba Tsubasa tratando de relajar a la castaña que se abrazaba a su brazo.

-de cualquier forma es seguro que este en el cuarto abandonado, Eri la vio por estos alrededores cuatro días atrás- agregaba Umi que caminaba con cuidado al igual que las demás.

-tengan cuidado, hay muchas piedras por aquí- decía Eri quien iba hasta el frente a las demás.

-bien- decían todas en silencio.

Continuaban cambiando hasta que lograron llegar al campo que rodeaba aquel cuarto que usaban para vigilar por las noches, todo parecía muy tranquilo.

-está bastante silencioso por aquí- decía Kotori mirando aquel cuarto en completa paz.

Nico sentía nervios, ya estaban en aquel lugar, pronto se tendría que enfrentar a la pelirroja que era tan testaruda como ella, pero no se echaría para atrás, se arriesgaría, aunque aún le costara admitirlo.

-Es una buena noche ¿verdad?- aquella voz las sobresalto a todas que de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva mirando a su alrededor.

-Sal de donde estés Anju- exigió Tsubasa al reconocer la voz de su ex compañera.

-Es una hermosa noche… para morir- esta vez era la voz de Erena la que sonaba entre la obscuridad.

Tanto Eri, Kotori y Tsubasa se colocaban al frente en defensa de las demás, se preparaban para cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

-no se separen de nosotras- fueron las palabras de Eri que miraba a su alrededor.

No fue hasta que de entre los árboles se hacían notar dos siluetas con ojos brillantes, caminaban como si nada ocurriera dejándose ver por fin.

-son muy malas amigas, después de diez días nace de ustedes el venir a buscar a Nishikino- eran las palabras de Erena que miraba a las demás con una serena expresión.

-no tienes cara con la cual hablar de lealtad- esta vez le respondió Eri a la peli morada que solo se encogió de hombros.

-de cualquier manera, no tenemos tiempo de pelear con ustedes, aunque… al alguien que está completamente dispuesta a pelear y acabar con ustedes- agregaba Anju sonriendo pacifica a las demás que no entendían lo que ocurría.

-Ven aquí… Nishikino- Erena ordeno, y así mismo de entre las sombras emergía una silueta más, dando origen a visión de las demás con que la chica que residen aparecía era….

-…Maki…..- susurro Nico al ver a la pelirroja entre ambas Kerh con la cabeza caja.

Todas se quedaron perplejas al ver aquello y lentamente observaron como la pelirroja comenzaba a levantar la cara para mirarlas, esos ojos que ahora lucían un brillante color amarillo y vacío, esos ojos no reflejaban absolutamente nada, el violeta se había ido de ellos.

-¿Qué le hicieron?...- pregunto Kotori al ver a la pelirroja completamente quieta a la par de A-Rise.

-le hicimos un favor, así que hagamos esto divertido- se acercó hasta la pelirroja y aquel dispositivo que la controlaba era colocado sobre el emblema que siempre cargaba la pelirroja. –Destruyen este aparato, recuperan a Nishikino… o mueren todas- finalizaba Erena retrocediendo a la par de Anju dejando a Maki unos pasos frente a ellas.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- susurro Nozomi al ver las acciones que pasaban frente a sus ojos, Algo andaba mal….. Muy mal.

-Nishikino…. Tráenos a Kotori con vida…. Y a las demás, Mátalas- ordenaba Anju a la pelirroja que solo miro a sus amigas con aquellos vacíos ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué?... espera….. Ella…..- trato de hablar Nico incrédula a lo que ocurría.

Nada paso inadvertido después, puesto que tras la orden de Anju Maki comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus amigas mientras encendía en llamas sus brazos y empuñaba su mortífera cola al aire con un amenazante mirar.

* * *

 **Finyjake: la intriga es lo mejor jaja se soy cruel xD**

 **Y07: Tratandose de la sexy Nozomi cualquiera querria ver debajo xD pero NO! Ella solo es de Ericchi :)**

 **Portgas-rin777: si pero pronto, muy pronto se dejara querer ya xD**

 **Bellabella210: ha yo tengo tantas canciones hermosas TTuTT pero bueno, y uff que bueno que te guste este fic todo fumado xD**

 **Kali9105: pobres todas con lo que se viene en el siguiente cap :)**

 **Maki Maki Ma: perdona mi ignorancia pero que el el MILF? xD ja me dio risa tu comentario jaja**

 **Maki is the boss: ¿se puede ser infiel aunque no sean nada?... por el momento ¬u¬ Jojo xDDD**

 **Teddy bear: tienes razón no iban a poder hacer nada xD pero la presión es lo que cuenta lol pero Nico nii ya será mejor persona, eso espero xD**

 **Jaidysita.8709: gracias ;)**

 **XxNine23xX: pues A xD**

 **DivinaExtravaganza: sigo sin saber que son los MILFS xD pero me suena a algo porno xDDD gracias por leer se te agradece mucho :D**

 **Zehiroth: ya sabes que me encanta darle vueltas a los problemas para ponerle emoción xD aunque el final se acerca cada vez mas, se pondrá mas tensa la cosa**

 **hasta el sigueinte lunes sexys lectores ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Rojo sangre, Rojo pasion

**bueno gente aqui les traigo este sexy cap que espero y disfruten n_n y pues ya, :v esque no ando inspirada para aventarme mis monologos que acostumbro jaja, bueno sin mas me retiro y nos leemos el siguiente lunes.**

* * *

-¡Maki! ¡Reacciona!- aquel llamado provenía de Eri que comenzaba a preocuparse al ver aquella vacía y amenazante mirada puesta sobre ella, pero principalmente el fuego en las manos de Maki era lo que comenzaba a llenarla de pánico.

Maki sin inmutarse en ningún momento continuo caminando hacia ellas, y en un movimiento perceptible, lanzo la primera ráfaga de fuego en contra de las demás que fueron protegidas de inmediato por Eri, Tsubasa y Kotori.

-¡demonios! Ese ataque fue muy fuerte…- dijo Tsubasa tras mirar de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja que permanecía un momento quieta.

-tenemos que quitarle ese aparato y destruirlo….. si no lo hacemos, esto se pondrá realmente mal- eran las palabras de Kotori que miraba atenta a la pelirroja.

Maki sorpresivamente esta vez golpeo el suelo, haciendo que se levantara la tierra bajo las demás presentes, aquello dejo vulnerable a Eri y Nozomi, por lo que en un movimiento rápido soltó una fuerte patada hacia la peli morada. Eri sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a Nozomi protegiéndola del fuerte golpe, pero no de la fuerza del impacto, por lo que tras avanzar un par de metros termino por estrellarse contra uno de los árboles de aquel obscuro bosque.

-…No…Nozomi! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Eri mirando a la chica que protegía entre sus brazos y esta había comenzado a sangrar de la frente.

-…¿Cómo es….posible que soporten golpes así de fuertes…?- pregunto mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Eri ni siquiera pudo contestar, ya que de nueva cuenta Maki corría hacia ellas con la manipulación del fuego en sus manos. Eri rápidamente se levantó teniendo en brazos a Nozomi. Se elevó por lo alto para después descender a una velocidad que Nozomi pudiera soportar para terminar pateando la cabeza de Maki que tras ser derribada, se levantó de inmediato para contraatacar a la rubia con ráfagas de viento, esta perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y estaba por caer aun con Nozomi en brazos.

-¡Kotori, Tsubasa!- llamo a las otras dos que habían quedado aturdidas junto a las demás por el ataque terrestre anterior, Tsubasa fue la primera en recuperarse y una vez echo se aproximó lo más posible a Eri no sin antes distraer por un par de segundos a Maki con un ataque de energía.

-¡Dámela!- fue lo que Tsubasa pidió a Eri que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer a Nozomi de una no muy gran altura para que Tsubasa la atrapara y la alejara lo suficiente.

Como planearon Tsubasa atrapo a Nozomi que parecía muy aturdida todavía por el golpe que recibió junto con Eri hace un par de segundos.

Eri una vez que tuvo las manos libres se abalanzó contra Maki propinándole tres golpes en el rostro para después intentar quitar aquel aparato que colgaba de su cuello, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de una fuerte patada en la cabeza que la hizo volver al piso.

-Kotori debemos ayudar- fueron las palabras de Tsubasa que llegaba con Nozomi en brazos hasta Umi, Nico, Honoka y Kotori.

-ustedes escóndanse- fueron las únicas palabras de Kotori antes de comenzar a correr junto a Tsubasa mas cerca de donde Eri y Maki combatían.

-Nozomi, estarás bien- fueron las palabras de Nico a su mejor amiga que le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

Una vez hecho aquello todas ellas, ayudando a Nozomi trataron de encaminarse lejos de ahí, por su parte Eri logro levantarse y tratar de embestir a Maki una vez más, lo que menos quería era lastimarla más de lo necesario pero en su estado le era casi imposible tocar a la pelirroja que estaba dispuesta a matar.

-Eri-chan atráela hacia aquí- pidió Kotori desde el suelo a Eri, después de todo los Kerh no tenían la capacidad de volar.

Eri descendió de los aires para que Maki la siguiera, lo cual sucedió, una vez abajo Kotori fue la primera en lanzarse contra la pelirroja.

Soltaba ataques veloces con los que intentaba paralizar a la pelirroja, pero esta era completamente capaz de esquivar todos, Tsubasa también se abalanzo sobre Maki intentando hacer lo mismo a cambio, Maki elevaba montículos de tierra tras cada paso que daba impidiéndole que se acercara.

-Eri, desde arriba- esta vez sugirió Tsubasa a la rubia que se elevó de nueva cuenta por los aires y trato de usar el sonido en contra de la pelirroja.

-perdón…Maki- exclamo Eri tras atacar con ondas de sonido a la Elemtum, esta fue aturdida ligeramente lo cual Kotori trato de aprovechar para paralizarla una vez más, sin embargo solo recibió un coletazo por parte de Maki que logro herirla fuertemente de una pierna.

-un sonoro quejido hizo que Umi mirara para atrás y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta, Kotori hacia perdido casi una de sus piernas gracias a un ataque de Maki, eso de inmediato la hizo detenerse por completo.

-Umi-chan! ¿Qué haces?- dijo rápidamente Honoka al notar que la peli azul se había detenido.

-no puedo soportar esto- fue la única respuesta de Umi quien sin más volvió corriendo al lugar del encuentro sin temor a nada.

-¡Umi! Con un demonio regresa aquí!- le grito Nico al ver a la peli azul marcharse.

Kotori gracias a su sangre humana era más susceptible al dolor, que las otras, por ende el dolor que sentía en ese momento no le permitía siguiera intentar levantarse.

-Tsubasa cubre a Kotori- pidió rápidamente Eri a lo que la castaña de inmediato atendió.

-ven aquí Nishikino- fue el llamado de Tsubasa a la pelirroja que en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó contra ella.

Tsubasa sabía que era casi imposible para ella pelear sola con un Elemtum, sin embargo se arriesgó a hacerlo y con rápidos y certeros golpes lograba distraer a Maki para que Eri intentara ayudarla. Tras un par de golpes propinados a Maki hizo intento de paralizarla, logro tocar una de las piernas de Maki entre la dura pelea y esta se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, los cuales aprovecho para usar sus mejores ataques, creando un fuerte enlace de energía lo impacto contra la pelirroja haciéndola caer con gran fuerza al piso.

Tsubasa manteniendo la fuerza del enlace con una mano, formulaba un nuevo ataque para destruir el dispositivo, hasta que…

-¡Kotori!- la voz de Umi acercándose con desesperación logro distraer un par de segundos a Tsubasa.

-¡Aléjate!- le grito rápidamente Tsubasa, y justo en ese momento, Maki logro deshacer el enlace que la tenía quieta, con un rápido golpe con su cola logro cortar por completo y de un solo tajo la mano de Tsubasa que había creado el enlace anterior.

Umi quedo horrorizada ante lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, Tsubasa sujeto rápidamente su brazo herido y justo antes de hacer algo mas Maki la embistió haciéndola alejarse tanto por el impacto que se perdió entre un par de árboles.

La mirada de Maki se dirigió rápidamente a la peli azul que estaba cerca de ella, Umi no logro reaccionar, solo estaba petrificada mirando aquella extremidad cortada en el piso.

Maki intentó golpearla, pero de nueva cuenta alguien se lo impedía, Eri se había interpuesto sujetando el brazo de Maki.

-¡vete!-le grito Eri a la peli azul que reacciono y miro rápidamente a Kotori, corrió hasta ella y colocando el brazo de Kotori sobre sus hombros trato de sacarla de ahí lo antes posible.

-Umi…chan…- fue lo único que pudo decir Kotori entre el dolor que sentía, Umi solo trato de apresurarse.

Maki escucho la voz de Kotori e ignorando a Eri de un veloz movimiento llego hasta Umi y se paró frente a ellas, Umi se llenó de pánico y antes de reaccionar un fuerte manotazo de Maki la hizo caer de espaldas al piso, había perdido a Kotori de entre sus brazos y ahora Maki era quien la tenía sujeta contra el piso. Ese simple golpe basto para dejar todo su cuerpo adolorido, no era capaz de moverse.

-¡Aléjate de ellas!- aquella voz sobresalto más a Umi, pues provenía de Honoka que se había aproximado lo suficiente como para lograr golpear en la cabeza a Maki con una pesada piedra que increíblemente logro aturdir de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja por breves segundos.

Maki logro recuperarse antes de que Honoka pudiera ayudar a Umi y Kotori, terminando así de ser golpeada dos veces por la Elemtum y terminar de rodillas en el suelo.

-…Umi….chan…..rápido….-alcanzo a decir Honoka antes de ser silenciada por completo de un golpe más por parte de Maki

La pelirroja se dirigió con velocidad hacia Umi y Kotori terminado por ser embestida por Eri, esta estaba realmente cansada ya, pero no se rendiría.

Eri soltando veloces golpes contra Maki la hacía retroceder de la cercanía a sus amigas, una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos golpeo el suelo haciendo tambalear a Maki y de nueva cuenta intento romper el aparato en su pecho sin éxito, ya que Maki la separo con una espontánea llamarada.

-Maldición…. Nozomi quédate aquí, intentare ayudar a Umi a sacar a Kotori de ahí- dijo Nico a la peli morada que yacía recostada sobre el frio césped del bosque.

-Cuídate…- fue la única respuesta de Nozomi antes de ver a Nico levantarse e irse en dirección a donde estaba presente el combate.

Sin hacer ruido con su voz llego hasta ahí, mirando como Eri y Maki peleaban entre los aires mientras que Umi llena de preocupación trataba de llevar a Kotori hacia los arboles del bosque donde ellas se escondían.

Justo cuando trato de acercarse Eri callo cerca de ella haciéndola detenerse y retroceder. Eri se encontraba bastante herida ya, su frente y su nariz sangraban así como diversas cortadas en sus brazos y piernas gracias a cortantes coletazos por parte de Maki. Nico intento acercarse, pero justo antes de dar un paso Eri la empujo haciéndola caer, esto debido a que Maki en cuestión de segundos había llegado hasta Eli con fuertes golpes. Nico sentía la intensidad de los golpes que se propinaban a pesar de estar a cierta distancia. Sin embargo Maki estaba casi limpia de golpes y sangre propia.

Nico observo como Eri era golpeada varias veces en el rostro y torso, aprovecho la distracción de la pelirroja para rodearlas y correr hasta Kotori y Umi, pero algo la hizo caer de golpe, fue la cola de Maki que la había atacado para hacerla caer, Nico levanto la cabeza y Noto que Eri había dejado de moverse, por ello Maki se había ido contra ella.

-Maki…. No lo hagas….- dijo aquello susurrando, la pelirroja se detuvo un momento observándola para después sujetarla del cuello con brusquedad, una vez hecho eso la observo un breve momento de nueva cuenta para después azotarla contra el piso, aquello hizo que Nico fuera fuertemente lastimada, rápidamente se hizo presente la sangre sobre su rostro.

Aclarando su vista, por inercia movió rápido su cabeza de donde estaba, Maki había intentado cortarla con su cola que yacía clavada ahora en la tierra justo al lado de su cabeza, solo había logrado hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla, eso la dejo en shock total, esa mirada vacía y amarilla, la miraba con total indiferencia.

-…Ma…! Maki! por aquí…- aquella agotada voz provenía de muy cerca, esa era Eri que con dificultad se levantaba y retaba una vez más a la pelirroja.

Maki ignoro por completo a Nico yendo de nueva cuenta contra Eri quien en un último intento creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su alrededor para poder atacar a Maki- …Vete…- dijo a Nico antes de atacar a Maki con aquel viento. La pelinegra con mucha dificultad intentaba levantarse.

Maki tenía dificultades para moverse entre el ataque de Eri, así que contraataco con una manipulación similar, viento contra viento.

-Maki! Reacciona!... por favor…..- le grito a la pelirroja que mantenía firme su ataque contra ella.

-vamos… no te hemos hecho daño…. Porque te queremos….. por favor…Maki!- volvía suplicar Eri en contienda con su unión de ataques, fue ahí cuando algo la alivio brevemente.

-Eri… ayu…..dame….- esas palabras salían de los labios de Maki quien parecía reaccionar levemente, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho puesto que tras parpadear un par de veces Maki intensifico la fuerza de su ataque contra Eri que se esforzaba en mantenerlo retenido.

Eri comenzó a utilizar sus alas como apoyo para intensificar el ataque, siendo así un gran ataque contra Maki que tuvo dificultades por primera vez de mantener el ataque.

Eri sentía que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza ganaría, pero Maki cambio la posición de su ataque convirtiendo rápidamente la combustión del oxígeno en fuego que gracias al aura que Eri mantenía a su alrededor termino por encerrar a la rubia entre las llamas, esas infernales llamas que atemorizaban hasta al más audaz Aliz.

Eri se vio rodeada de fuego y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una manera increíble, miro rápidamente como animal enjaulado a su alrededor notando que estaba atrapada entre el fuego, toda razón en ella desapareció al verse encarcelada entre la cosa a la que más le temía.

Nico había logrado levantarse cuando vio la repentina llamarada atrapar a Eri, eso la asusto en gran manera.

-¡Eri!- grito inconscientemente ganándose la atención de Maki, aquellos ojos amarillos la miraron un breve momento antes de que Nico le diera la espalda tratando de huir.

La pelinegra no alcanzo a dar más de tres pasos cuando de nueva cuenta fue embestida con brusquedad, cerró los ojos con fuerza al caer de espaldas, sentía leve calor golpear contra su rostro, rápido abrió los ojos y Maki estaba sobre ella respirando con dificultad.

-…Maki…. Perdóname…. Yo….. Yo te quiero…..- fueron las débiles y cansadas palabras de Nico al ver como Maki la retenía, como si se tratase de una presa y un depredador.

La mirada de Maki sobre ella parecía hacer ver que su expresión cambiaba, como si Maki intentara aclarar su vista, su respiración seguía agitada y su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro, vacilando si atacar o no.

-…Ni….co…..chan….- susurro Maki lo suficientemente cerca de la pelinegra como para que esta se sorprendiera, ¿había logrado hacer que Maki reaccionara?

-¡Maki!- exclamo con fuerza esta vez Nico mirando la dificultad con la que lucía el rostro de la pelirroja.

No fue hasta que un cuerpo muy veloz, logro embestir a Maki haciéndola quitar de encima de Nico, esta última rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde aquel cuerpo y Maki habían caído, ahí a solo un par de centímetros observo a Tsubasa estar encima de Maki y con su única mano golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Maki logrando así romper aquel dispositivo. La pelirroja se quedó completamente quieta y poco a poco relajo su cuerpo cerrando así sus ojos, había sido vencida al fin.

-Eri… está atrapada ahí- dijo Tsubasa mirando más haya de Nico quien lentamente miro en aquella dirección encontrando a tres chicas, ellas tenían ropas parecidas a las de A-Rise eran dos castañas y una peli naranja que enseguida asintieron.

-yo te ayudare a ti- dijo la peli naranja que se acercaba hasta Tsubasa mientras las otras dos corrían a socorrer a la rubia, ella tenía aquella extremidad amputada de la Kerh oji verde, lista para curarla.

Una vez cerca de Tsubasa con una brillante energía de sus manos logro hacer que aquella mano volviera a su estado normal aliviando también el dolor de Tsubasa.

-¿estás bien….Yazawa?- pregunto Tsubasa que trataba de acercarse a Nico.

-Ma….Maki…..Maki….- fueron las únicas palabras de Nico que arrastrándose y estirando su mano alcanzo la de la pelirroja desfallecida a su lado.

-yo ayudare a estas dos, ve a ayudar a las demás- dijo la chica peli naranja a Tsubasa que rápidamente busco a las demás con la mirada.

Las chicas castañas que habían llegado hasta aquel remolino de fuego lograron apagar tan fuerte e infernal torbellino encontrando así en medio a Eri que estaba de rodillas cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, sudaba e incluso temblaba.

-Erikchica….. Estas a salvo- dijo la castaña de una coleta a la rubia que lentamente abría los ojos y le dedicaba una mirada a las chicas que habían apagado su cárcel de fuego.

-….Maki, debo detenerla!- fueron sus temblorosas palabras y miraba con nervios a su alrededor.

-Nuestra superior Tsubasa la ha detenido, ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes con las demás humanas heridas- dijo esta vez la castaña de dos coletas bajas.

-Nozomi… ¿Dónde está mi Nozomi?- fue la apresurada pregunta de Eri que sin esperar respuesta comenzó a buscar a la peli morada.

-mira ahí están don humanas- se acercaban ambas castañas hasta donde se encontraba Umi recargada en un árbol y ahí Kotori descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Umi inconsciente.

-Us…Ustedes- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Umi al ver a ambas castañas acercarse a ellas.

-tranquila, vamos a ayudarlas- termino por decir una de ellas quien posaba sus manos sobre Umi mientras que la otra hacia lo mismo sobre Kotori comenzando así a curarlas.

Eri busco entre los arboles a su amada, estaba realmente cansada ya, y sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no le responderían, pero no ceso su búsqueda, no fue hasta que llego a un gran árbol donde Nozomi descansaba recargada en el.

-¡Nozomi! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Eri acercándose con dificultad a la peli morada que abría los ojos y la miraba.

-Ericchi, estas herida- fueron las palabras de Nozomi que intentaba levantarse pero le fue imposible.

-estaré bien hasta que tu estés bien, vamos- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que con un poco de dificultad logro levantar en brazos de nueva cuenta a Nozomi y la llevaba hacia donde las demás estaban siendo ayudadas por esas misteriosas Kerh.

-gracias por venir por mí- agradeció Nozomi besando la mejilla de Eri que tras ese pequeño beso la miro con suavidad.

-no sería capaz de dejarte atrás- fue la respuesta de Eri quien tras sus palabras beso en los labios a Nozomi y prosiguió caminando hacia las demás.

Tsubasa buscaba a alguien en especial, no sabía que había pasado con la enérgica castaña o si ella estaba bien, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No fue hasta que al acercarse a aquel cuarto abandonado logro ver a quien buscada descansando en el suelo.

-….Honoka….. Oh no…..- fue lo único que alcanzo a exclamar antes de correr hasta la castaña en aquel lugar, una vez ahí la recogió entre sus brazos.

Miro a Honoka, esta tenía un rastro de sangre de su nariz y boca, al tocar su piel, el cuerpo de Tsubasa se estremeció…. La piel que tocaba estaba perdiendo su calor y el pecho de la castaña no respiraba.

-¡Honoka! Abre los ojos!- grito Tsubasa manteniendo su mirada en la castaña que no hizo acción alguna.

Tsubasa comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían y lentamente se arrodillaba de vuelta para tocar el pecho de Honoka… nada ocurría.

-por favor….. No… no puede sucederte esto…Honoka…..- trataba de hacer que la castaña reaccionara pero nada ocurría, fue así como sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¡Hideko! Ayúdame- llamo a la peli naranja que se encontraba tratando a Nico todavía.

Rápidamente ayudando a Nico a levantarse corrió en esa dirección donde estaba Tsubasa, al igual que sus otras compañeras que se acercaban llevando a Umi y Kotori también para que todas pudieran verse.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue la respuesta de Hideko tras llegar hasta Tsubasa y las demás.

Ella…..ella está muriendo… por favor, haz algo!- suplico Tsubasa a la peli naranja que rápidamente se inclinó cerca de ambas castañas y tocaba el pecho y frente de Honoka.

-le queda muy poca energía de vida, esto será difícil- termino por decir Hideko que miro a sus otras dos compañeras. –Fumiko, Mika, unamos enlaces- sugirió la peli naranja a las otras dos Kerh que asintieron y enseguida posando cada una, una mano sobre el pecho de Honoka hacían activa su energía curativa en ella.

-Honoka….. Eres fuerte, por favor, no nos abandones- eran las palabras de Umi que tenía sus ojos cristalinos debido a las posibles lagrimas que emanarían de sus ojos.

Las tres Kerh estaban usando mucha de su energía, y a juzgar por el aspecto de Honoka parecía que estaban logrando reanimarla

-solo un poco más- agregaba Tsubasa que seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Honoka hasta que el enlace se rompió, fue ahí cuando todas observaron a la castaña con preocupación.

-Mmmm….. ¿chi…chicas?- aquellas leves palabras provenían de la boca de Honoka que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, todas se llenaron de alivio y alegría al ver que la castaña había logrado sobrevivir.

-¡Tonta entrometida! …. Me preocupaste- fueron las prontas palabras de Tsubasa que abrazaba con devoción a la castaña que se encontraba algo confundida.

-de verdad, ¿Por qué no haces lo que te dicen?- esta vez hablo Umi con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a tomar la mano de la castaña que le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-no podía ver como Maki-chan las destrozaba y no hacer nada- fue la respuesta de la castaña, tras sus palabras todas miraron a sus espaldas, ahí estaba aún recostada Maki quien había sido liberada del droide de A-Rise.

-¿ella esta…?- pregunto Umi viendo aquel cuerpo descansar sobre el pasto.

-no, ella solo perdió la conciencia tras desactivar el aparato en su interior, ahora está bien- agregaba una de las Kerh respondiendo la duda de Umi.

-¿Dónde está Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan?- preguntaba esta vez Honoka a las demás que se miraron unas a otras.

-estamos aquí- respondió alguien a sus espaldas, ahí estaba Eri acercándose con Nozomi en brazos.

-vengan aquí, vamos a curarlas- decía Tsubasa a la rubia quien se acercó e hizo que curaran primeramente a Nozomi.

-esta humana fue fracturada de algunos huesos, es increíble que este viva- decía la Kerh de coletas mientras posaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi que fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Ella es muy fuerte- agregaba Eri que también comenzaba a ser curada por la otra Kerh castaña y de una coleta.

Una vez que todas habían sido curadas, decidieron entrar a aquel cuarto abandonado que solían utilizar para vigilar, ahí podrían tratar de comprender lo sucedido. Eri llevo a Nozomi en un brazo y recargada sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal a Maki, Umi ayudaba a Nico, Hideko llevaba a Kotori en brazos y Tsubasa a Honoka.

Una vez adentro dejaron a Kotori en la parte de arriba junto a Maki para que descansaran sobre los sofás que estaban ahí mientras las demás se reunieron en la parte baja.

-gracias por ayudarnos, ustedes salvaron la vida de la mayoría de nosotras- agradecía Umi a las tres Kerh que se encontraban ahí.

-ellas están especializadas en apoyo y sanidad, ellas…. Ellas son el escuadrón B-Rise- decía Tsubasa haciendo publica la identidad de esas tres Kerh.

-soy Hideko, la líder- se presentaba primeramente la peli naranja de cabello corto y ojos de color azul.

-yo soy Fumiko- se presentaba esta vez la castaña obscura de una coleta alta y de ojos marrones.

-y yo soy Mika- se presentaba la última miembro, la castaña de dos coletas bajas y ojos purpuras.

-pensé que las A-Rise tenían a todos los escuadrones de su lado para derrocar a ese rey loco- decía Nico mirando a las Kerh.

-lo estábamos hasta que Erena y Anju traicionaron y abandonaron a Tsubasa- hablo primeramente Fumiko.

-nosotras estábamos de acuerdo con ellas, Tsubasa siempre fue buena líder, no era como las demás, siempre fue amable y más comprensiva, cuando supimos que Erena y Anju la habían dejado morir, decidimos dejar de contribuir con ellas al igual que con Wan- decía esta vez Mika.

-Wan es un líder tirano, queríamos que la paz volviera a los Kerh por eso apoyamos la causa, pero Erena y Anju son igual de tiranas, por ello nosotras, el escuadrón B-Rise estamos dispuestas a apoyarlas a ustedes para derrocar a Wan y a A-rise, nosotras queremos lo mejor para los nuestros, que vuelvan a sentirse tranquilos, por ello, vinimos en busca de Tsubasa, tuvimos la grata suerte de encontrarla herida entre los grandes árboles del bosque, fue así como llegamos a ustedes también- agrego Hideko.

-¿ustedes saben sobre los que utilizaron para controlar a Maki-chan?-pregunto Nico a la líder que asintió de inmediato.

-esos son droides modificados genéticamente, tiene un micro sistema que permite la manipulación de la conciencia del infectado, eso es lo que la Elemtum tenía- explicaba Hideko.

-gracias a que fingimos ser parte de la rebelión todavía, Erena y Anju nos mostraron la mayoría de sus planes y proyectos, nosotras podemos serles de gran ayuda- agregaba la líder de las Kerh que sonreía plácidamente.

-Entonces contamos con ustedes- aquella voz a espaldas de todas era la de Kotori que bajaba las escaleras de ese lugar con un poco de dificultad.

-Kotori, ¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó rápidamente Umi seguida de Honoka a recibir a la peli gris.

-me siento mejor, ¿cómo están ustedes?- preguntaba con una amable sonrisa a las dos humanas que hacían el mismo gesto.

-yo sigo sintiéndome débil, pero estaré bien- agregaba Honoka empuñando su mano sobre su pecho con gran orgullo.

-Yo no fui herida de gravedad, solo un par de fracturas, ahora estoy completamente bien- respondía también Umi a la peli gris que solo asintió.

-les agradezco mucho que nos hayan ayudado, contamos ahora con ustedes también- esta vez hablaba Eri a las Kerh que permanecían juntas.

-será un honor luchar al lado de criaturas tan fuertes como ustedes, pero más grande aun es el honor de poder luchar junto a la poderosa hija de Wan- agregaba Hideko haciendo una ligera reverencia frente a Kotori que logro sonrojarse.

-No..no es nada, muchas gracias- finalizaba Kotori con voz tímida causando un par de risas.

-por ahora lo importante es descansar un poco, gracias a esto aún tenemos muchas cosas que tratar- hablaba Nozomi que ya se encontraba un poco mejor de sus heridas, esta estaba sentada junto a Eri.

-es verdad, no sabemos cuándo puedan atacar de nuevo- esta vez hablaba Kotori.

-Bien, todas descansemos aquí, estaremos más seguras- sugería Tsubasa mirando a las demás que no se oponían en absoluto.

-Nozomi estaba por acurrucarse junto a Eri hasta que su vista la llevo hasta su mejor amiga que parecía desganada, estaba segura que tenía que ver con Maki, y no solo por el hecho de que intentara matarlas a todas, sino porque si no la hubiera abandonado y herido tanto, tal vez, tan solo tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas con la Pelirroja y ese era el momento perfecto y más oportuno.

-pienso que alguien debería subir a hacerle compañía a Maki-chan, puede que al despertar y encontrarse sola se asuste y piense que nos hizo algo- dijo Nozomi a lo que de inmediato dirigió su mirada a Nico.

-¿Qué?... espera ¿quieres que yo…?- dijo Nico reaccionando y mirando algo avergonzada a su mejor amiga.

-estoy segura que Maki-chan se sentirá feliz de verte cuando despierte, ¿no crees?- terminaba por decir Nozomi guiñándole un ojo a Nico y esta con aun más timidez accedió levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba solamente Maki descansando en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué significa esa mirada tuya eh? ¿Que acabas de hacer?- pregunto Eri sospechando de las intenciones de Nozomi, esta solo se abrazó a la rubia y suspiro.

-acabo de llamar al amor, Ericchi- finalizaba Nozomi acurrucándose entre los brazos de la rubia que solo suspiro en respuesta.

Nico llego hasta aquel cuarto y tras de si cerro la pequeña puerta que separaba las escaleras de la parte alta, ahí en aquel gran y cómodo sillón, se encontraba Maki siendo cubierta por una ligera manta, cada vez que se acercaba escuchaba la tranquila respiración de la pelirroja. Tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con la larga cola de ella que estaba tiraba sin ningún movimiento en el suelo.

Una vez estuvo tan cerca de ella se sentó en la orilla y observo aquel rostro pacifico descansar, ese rostro que aunque tuviera una pequeñas cicatrices, seguía siendo un rostro hermoso, con delicadeza sujeto la mano de Maki quien parecía removerse ligeramente después del cálido contacto. Nico sentía la calidez de esa mano que le había salvado tantas veces la vida y que así mismo esa noche había intentado arrebatársela.

-perdóname Maki-chan….. Perdóname por herirte- fue el susurro de Nico que posaba de nueva cuenta su vista en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Maki lentamente se removió una vez más, tras un ligero quejido abrió lentamente los ojos Para después sorprenderse.

-Ni...Nico-chan….- fue lo único que pudo decir Maki, después de eso ambas se miraron un breve momento.

Nico dirigió esta vez su otra mano hacia el rostro de Maki y le dio una suave caricia con sus dedos, Maki aun recostada solo la observaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-hice algo terrible ¿verdad? Permití que todo ocurriera por un sentimiento apenas entendible para mí- fueron las palabras de Maki que mantenía su vista en la de Nico, esta última solo permanecía en silencio observándola y continuaba con la caricia sobre su mejilla.

-¿lo entendiste al fin?- susurro Nico a la menor que permanecía inmóvil recostada en el sofá.

-para entenderlo…. Solo necesito preguntarte algo….- dijo Maki casi susurrando a la pelinegra. Podía escuchar como latía el corazón de Nico, y así mismo su propio corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- respondió la mayor acariciando con más lentitud la mejilla de la Elemtum que pareció poner una expresión ligeramente triste.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Nico-chan?-aquellas palabras hirieron a Nico, pero sabía que lo tenía merecido, después de todo se había comportado como una idiota con Maki.

Sin pensar en nada más y sin importarle que la pelirroja reaccionara mal, se inclinó para abrazarla del cuello, un abrazo que tal vez no había significado mucho para Maki, pero para la mayor, había sido un detonante total ante lo que sentían ambas.

-Tonta… si te quiero Maki-chan… mucho….- fue la respuesta de Nico que luchaba por no dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran, solo sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Maki, ella siempre era muy cálida, lentamente se separaba un poco de la pelirroja para mirarla de nueva cuenta a los ojos, esta parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

-dime Maki-chan ¿tú me quieres a pesar de todo?-preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que mantenía su ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aquella caricia en ese lugar no había sido detenida.

-yo… yo quiero a Nico-chan…. Tanto que….. a veces duele…..- fueron las palabras de Maki, Nico sentía su estómago inquieto, esa sensación que solo había sentido una vez y había cerrado, volvía a dejarla salir para comenzar una vez más.

La pelinegra no dijo nada después de eso, solo tras una caricia más en el rostro de Maki, comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco acercándose a ella, Maki parecía algo confundida, sin embargo no se movía de donde estaba, fue ahí cuando noto la cercanía de Nico y solo se dispuso a esperar el contacto.

Aquella calidez que invadía los labios de Nico, esa calidez que volvía a probar con más calma y sentimiento, esos labios tan suaves que tanto había anhelado poder besar, eran los que degustaba en ese momento.

-también te quiero…Maki-chan… te quiero….-dijo entre aquel beso la pelinegra que inconscientemente subía al sofá para después sentarse sobre el regazo de la menor que no se había movido para nada de donde estaba.

Aquel beso pasaba de lo profundo a lo apasionado, de un momento a otro, en el que la lascivia comenzaba a liberarse en ambas mientras la unión de sus labios no cesaba, no fue hasta que Nico se removió ligeramente sobre Maki quien inconscientemente tras aquel travieso rose removió aquella larga cola con brusquedad golpeando aquel piso de madera con ella y haciendo un hoyo en el piso, eso sobresalto a todas las que se encontraban en aquel cuarto.

-Ma…Maki idiota ¿Qué haces?- le susurro Nico separándose de ella estrepitosamente ya que también se había asustado por el repentino estruendo.

-Tú tienes la culpa por moverte de esa manera- se quejó la pelirroja sintiendo como su cara se encendía.

Así mismo escucharon rápidos pasos que se aproximaban por lo que rápido Nico termino por levantarse mientras que Maki se quedaba sentada completamente avergonzada.

Nico ¿Qué sucede?- aquella estrepitosa voz entro con completa alerta, era Eri quien entraba a la parte alta junto a las demás que venían a espaldas de ella.

-Ma…Maki recién despertó, se levantó algo agitada, pero está mejor- se excusaba Nico rápidamente, para su suerte pareció que todas le creyeron, a excepción de cierta peli morada que la miraba con insinuación.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta….. Maki- eran las palabras de Eri hacia la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba algo triste.

-¿Cómo pueden sonreírme después de que casi las asesino?-dijo Maki con voz baja, las demás se miraron unas a otras.

-la verdad es que a mi si me asesinas…-Tsubasa cubrió rápidamente la boca impertinente de Honoka para después hablar.

-Esto no fue tu culpa Nishikino-san, aquí las únicas culpables son Anju y Erena, si te descuidaste, sin embargo fueron ellas quienes te infectaron también, nada tenía que ver tu propia voluntad en esto- decía Tsubasa dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-además, no seriamos capaces de abandonar a Maki-chan, después de todo eres parte del equipo y una amiga más- agrego Kotori sonriéndole también a la pelirroja.

-además, debes saber que todas nosotras, te queremos- esta vez hablo Nozomi acercándose y posando sus manos sobre las de la pelirroja que la miro sorprendida, esa cálida sonrisa de Nozomi le daba seguridad.

-bueno…. Si, eso es cierto, a pesar de lo que pudo llegar a ocurrir en el pasado, las cosas son diferentes ahora- se acercaba también Eri a la pelirroja y le dedicaba también una motivadora sonrisa que la pelirroja devolvió.

-suenas tan humana….. Gracias, a todas- terminaba por decir Maki abrazando a las dos chicas que estaban frente a ella, así mismo las demás comenzaron a acercarse para unirse al abrazo.

-Dios! Que emotivo es esto- dejaba salir Mika que se incluía al abrazo junto con las demás.

-espera… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja al notar a esas tres chicas extra en el lugar.

.

.

.

-Anju, esas malditas nos traicionaron- era la furiosa voz de Erena que observaba el aparato que tenía entre sus manos, como rebuscando algo en él.

-cálmate Erena- decía con total tranquilidad la castaña ondulada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Se llevaron el expediente de los droides que fabricamos- contestaba aún más irritada la alta Kerh.

-¿Qué importa si todas las muestras las tenemos en nuestras manos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de los escuadrones Rise estén listos para atacar, además… estamos de buen lado-agregaba Anju acercándose con una tenue sonrisa a Erena para después acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto ya un poco menos alterada la chica de ojos turquesa a la castaña.

-la reina Elemtum escapo de las instalaciones de Wan, esto es una gran ventaja, podremos dejar de preocuparnos de sus tropas por un buen rato, ahora podremos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo principal- agregaba Anju sonriente. –de igual manera conservo el expediente del droide nuevo, ni siquiera esas tres juntas podrían resistir el poder de nuestro pequeño invento- terminaba por decir.

-ya veo…. Así que conseguiste modificarlo ¿de verdad?- preguntaba Erena, parecía que la irritación se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-asi es, solo hace falta implantarlo en nuestro objetivo…y el poder de la hija de Wan, estará en nuestras manos.

.

.

.

 **Takade junior** : ja pues actualícele ande que también quiero leer :3

 **Y07:** si la peli estuvo buenísima :') ha seguire amando a mis musas aunque saquen mil versiones diferentes de love live, Nozomi molesta, feliz, triste, de cualquier manera es sexy *-*

 **Portgas-Rin777** : Esa Nico ya se dejara querer de ahora en adelante por la sexy pelirroja :3 Nozomi enojada da miedo, pero tambien es sexy *-*

 **NicoMaki.s2:** yo siempre dejo las cosas en algo que torturara con su espera xD, si desde aishiteru banzai hago eso xDDD por alguna razón amo hacer sufrir a Maki y a Nico xD

 **Betov2:** ja si tenía duda con el milf xD pero si ya se que es porno ._. y wow aca si estuvo toda la sala llena, la mayoria eran hombres pero ñe! Ja gracias por leer.

 **Jaidysita 8709** : la vida es cruel, asi como yo xD

 **Dcarlet:** pues Maki-chan no murió pero Honoka casi xD waha a mo a la energica Honoka valiente :') a esperar a otra semana por que soy mala persona que ama hacerlos esperar xD

 **Bellabella210:** pos nadie se murió *-* bueno solo Honoka pero solo un ratito xD

 **Oh la la:** pues la pelea se veía mejor en mi cabeza ._. pero en fin que bueno que te guste esta cosa llamada Enemy mine xD

 **Guest: ja** pues creo que quien salvo el dia fue Tsubasa y B-Rise xD

 **Teddy bear:** jajaja muero siempre con tus reviews tan… random xD hubiese resultado interesante eso de que Maki muriera aquí, pero creo que seria muy cruel, a cambio me diste una idea de como terminara este fic, muajajaja! Digo digo….. si, me diste una idea xD

 **lo caliente te pone destructiva tambien  
 _de: Nico ''tabla loca'' Yazawa  
Para: Maki '' la carpintera'' Nishikino_**


	12. Chapter 12 Hermanas

**buenas tardes, lamento no subir cap ayer pero cierta idiota se leciono en la escuela *de nuevo* y pues no me podia ni sentar, pero hoy aprovechando que ando toda dopada con medicamentos para el dolor les subo el cap xD sin mas me retiro y que lo disfruten, ADIVINEN QUE? ... el final se acerca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **no la verdad todavia falta un poco xD**

* * *

-Corre… no te detengas, ¡sigue corriendo!-aquella mujer peli gris decía a su compañera Elemtum que comenzaban a huir de un grupo de guerreros Kerh que habían seguido su rastro.

Corrían en las tierras desconocidas para ambas, sabían que estaban cerca de llegar a los territorios Aliz, pero aun así, aquel planeta les era desconocido y sus rutas de escape eran completamente improvisadas.

-Ahí ¡mira!- dijo la reina que de un gran salto se dirigió por un camino distinto al que seguían, la peli gris la imito y rápido la alcanzo.

-Están tomando una nueva ruta, acorrálenlas del otro lado, no tienen por qué escapar- ordenaba uno de los lideres Kerh que llevaban a cabo la persecución.

Ambas mujeres miraban brevemente su alrededor, estaba lleno de vegetación en aquel camino que habían tomado, casi como si fuese puesto a propósito para perderse entre todo aquel paisaje verde.

-¿los perdimos?- preguntaba jadeante la Elemtum mientras se mantenía alerta.

-creo que por ahora si…. Debemos apresurarnos a salir de este planeta y llegar a donde se encuentra la mayoría de los Aliz.

-¿El planeta Aliza no fue destruido ya?- preguntaba dudosa la pelirroja que también se encontraba jadeante.

-lo fue, pero algunas razas menores están aliadas a nosotros, por ello tenemos escondite en un par de planetas más- agrega a la peli gris.

-ya veo…. Será difícil llegar hasta ellos y aún más que logremos llegar a Elemtia sin que nos veamos en problemas- terminaba por decir la Elemtum.

-por ahora, esperemos un momento a que ese grupo se disipe de los alrededores y podamos irnos- terminaba por decir la peli gris pretendiendo sentarse en el terroso piso.

No pudo siguiera terminar aquella acción cuando la Elemtum se abalanzó contra ella haciéndola agacharse.

-…Pe….Pero qué demonios…!- se quejó la Aliz pero noto que eran observadas.

-nos encontraron….- respondió ante lo que ocurría Nishikino, Minami miro donde había estado parada y justo apuntando a su cabeza estaba una gran marca de un ataque de energía, Nishikino había evitado que la hirieran, sin embargo eso no las ponía a salvo en ese momento.

Miraban a su alrededor, estaban enteramente rodeadas, solo escuchaban la fauna del lugar acompañada de los sonidos de carga de aquellos guerreros que amenazaban con aprensarlas en cualquier momento.

De entre la densa flora aparecía el líder mayor de aquel escuadrón caminando hacia ellas con un semblante completamente neutro e inmutable.

-es sorprendente que una mísera hibrida lograra liberarte, pero es hora de decirle adiós a tu heroína y volver con Wan-agregaba el poniéndose amenazante con un fuerte enlace en sus manos listo para aprensar a la pelirroja.

De entre la flora aparecía atacando una gran bestia, aquel rondador perteneciente a la Aliz que atacaba a todo Kerh que tenía en frente logrando así una distracción muy breve al líder.

-Arriba, corre!- dijo Minami a la Elemtum que de un salto más intento escapar, sin embargo fue recibida por un enlace que la presiono del cuello y la hizo volver.

-…No…Agh!- fue lo único que articulo tirando tanto como pudo, más soldados se acercaron para enlazarla también viéndose con dificultades para lograrlo.

-¡Nishikino!- exclamo Minami tratando de ayudar a la Elemtum pero también fue embestida por tres enlaces, uno en el cuello y los otros dos en cada brazo.

Una vez más ambas mujeres terminaban sometidas junto aquella gran criatura que comandaba la Aliz.

-están resistiéndose demasiado, tendré que herirlas si no cooperan- fueron las orgullosas palabras del líder que miraba a ambas mujeres sometidas.

-Wan no podrá con nosotras… la verdad va a saberse muy pronto y no podrá evitarlo- musito la peli gris al líder que no quitaba su mirada de ella.

-nuestro señor Wan a logrado estar a la cabeza durante dieciséis años, una simple hibrida como tú no lograría derrocarlo nunca- eran las palabras que terminaban por menos preciar a la peli gris.

-vamos tráiganlas- agregaba triunfante el líder dándoles la espalda y encaminándose de vuelta hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento termino por volver los vehículos que traían consigo.

-pero que….. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirando a sus soldados que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no fue hasta que de entre la fauna emergían más criaturas aladas.

-son… son Aliz….- susurraba Minami mirando a los Aliz que salían de entre la vegetación atacando a los soldados Kerh que las habían amenazado hace tan solo un momento.

-¡Son tropas Kerh! Deténganse- ordeno una pequeña joven a los Aliz que enseguida cesaron el ataque que tenían casi victorioso contra el grupo Kerh.

-tu….. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarnos?- se quejaba rápidamente el líder Kerh con la rubia joven que lo miraba con firmeza.

-debes saber que este es territorio Aliz, no puedes explorarlo mientras estamos en guerra- agregaba la rubia joven.

-muy bien, nos retiramos entonces- terminaba por decir el líder ordenando al resto de sus hombres que se llevaran a las mujeres que habían atrapado.

-Tu líder Aliz, ¡soy Aliz también!- llamo rápidamente la peli gris a la joven que rápido la miro.

-¡Cállate!- silencio rápidamente el líder a Minami de un golpe certero que la dejo sin aire por unos segundos.

-¿Un Aliz sin alas? Eso no es posible- termino por decir la joven rubia disponiéndose a retirarse junto con su gente.

-…Tu hermana….! Erikchica está con vida!- rápido llamo de nueva cuenta la peli gris causando la atención de todos los Aliz ahí presentes.

-…..Mi…mi hermana… ¿Dónde está?- rápidamente pregunto la joven que se acercaba rápidamente a ambas prisioneras.

-¡Hey! Aléjate…. Estas dos son nuestras- advirtió el líder a la joven rubia que solo lo observo un breve momento.

-¡los Kerh!... Ellos son los cul….- trato de decir pero una vez más fue silenciada de otro golpe. La joven quería escuchar donde estaba su hermana.

-vamos, súbanlas ya- ordeno ya irritado el líder a sus hombres que trataron de subir a ambas mujeres, no fue hasta que Nishikino se resistió una vez más.

-los Kerh tienen a tu hermana- agrego rápidamente Nishikino antes de ser silenciada también.

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficiente para que la joven actuara de inmediato.

-¡Mátenlos!- ordeno a los Aliz que sin esperar más atacaron una vez más a los Kerh, matando uno tras otro con completa facilidad, no eran rivales para ellos.

La joven Rubia rápidamente ayudo a liberar a ambas mujeres que no tardaron en atacar también, una sangrienta batalla en la que solo se derramo sangre Kerh por aquellos suelos.

-maldición…. Tengo que llamar a Wan…- el oculto líder trataba de comunicar a su superior mediante un aparato extraño, sin embargo este fue destruido con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, al levantar la cabeza ahí frente a el estaba Minami con mirada desafiante.

-tengo algo que decirle a Wan- termino por decir acercándose tan rápido como pudo a aquel líder matándolo de un golpe completamente limpio y certero, así mismo tomando aquel aparato en sus manos.

Una vez que asesino al líder termino con aquel escuadrón junto a los demás Aliz que mantenían rodeada y vigilada a la reina Elemtum.

-no le hagan daño a la Elemtum- pedía ella al grupo Aliz.

-es una Elemtum, aunque haya dicho quienes tienen a mi hermana no podemos confiar en ella- agregaba la joven líder.

-los Kerh no tienen a tu hermana, pero si amenazan con matarla- decía Minami a la Aliz que solo la miro dudosa esta ocasión.

-¿porque confías en ella?... ¿Por qué los Kerh quieren matar a mi hermana?- preguntaba la líder y Minami solo se posó firme ante ella.

-es hora de que detengan esta guerra entre Aliz y Elemtum, aquí los únicos enemigos son los Kerh, confió en ella porque ella es la reina Elemtum de la que los suyos nos culpan de capturar- agregaba rápidamente la peli gris causando asombro en la joven Aliz.

-¿Qué?... No entiendo….. Pero por alguna razón…. Tiene sentido….- agregaba confundida la joven mirando a ambas mujeres.

-esta guerra inicio porque los Kerh capturaron a la reina Elemtum y culparon a la raza Aliz de hacerlo, ¿lo entiendes ahora?- preguntaba la peli gris a la joven rubia que parecía frustrada.

-¿Por qué harían algo tan horrible?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta la líder Aliz.

-mi señora Arisa….. no confié en sus palabras- decía un Aliz a la joven rubia que pareció pensar deductivamente.

-Arisa…. Así que ella es- fueron las palabras de Minami.

-vendrán conmigo y me explicaran que está sucediendo, pero antes quiero que me digas….. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- condicionaba Arisa a ambas mujeres.

-tu hermana Erikchica se encuentra a salvo en el planeta tierra, desconozco como llego hasta ahí, pero hay una Elemtum con ella, así como una Kerh pura y una hibrida Kerh –Aliz, déjame explicarte todo con detalle, una vez hecho, te pediré algo, puede que sea peligroso…. Pero hay que tomar el riesgo y ella es la clave para lograr eso- agregaba Minami mirando a Nishikino.

-muy bien… ¿Qué necesitas?-preguntaba Arisa a la peli gris.

-necesito que tú y tus tropas vengan con nosotras dos….. a Elemtia…- deba su petición Minami firme a la joven rubia.

-te doy mi palabra de enviar a mi sub líder junto a mis demás tropas, pero antes quiero que me lleves a ese planeta, quiero ver a mi hermana….-

.

.

.

-Erena, tengo buenas noticias- decía Anju a la peli morada que estaba poniéndose su fornitura.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba sin mucho interés la mencionada.

-encontré algunos de los expedientes de los droides- agregaba Anju con una gran sonrisa.

-¿enserio? Eso es bueno para nosotras, nos quita más trabajo de encima- respondía con semblante más mable Erena.

-¿no vas a premiarme?- musitaba melosa Anju a la más alta que solo suspiro.

Lentamente se acercó hasta ella y deposito un beso rápido sobre sus labios para después voltearse y continuar con lo que hacía.

-¿Qué, solo eso?- pregunto Anju quejumbrosa.

-te acostumbraste demasiado a las prácticas humanas, cuando volvamos como las gobernantes de Kerhcler no podremos hacer más esto- agregaba Erena.

-podremos, vamos a hacer lo que queramos, seremos las diosas de la raza Kerh, nadie nos volverá a decir que hacer, seremos libres- agregaba Anju caminando de nueva cuenta hasta Erena.

-supongo que tienes razón, aunque últimamente quieres que hagamos estas cosas todos los días, me preocupa que se te haga costumbre- dijo Erena a la castaña.

-está bien si es contigo, ¿seremos las diosas por siempre, recuerdas?- decía mientras depositaba un beso más sobre el cuello de la más alta. –Como sea, me pondré la fornitura también- terminaba por decir la castaña mientras se separaba de Erena y se dirigía a su vehículo.

Anju comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias aquella resistente armadura que utilizaba sobre sus ropas, fue ahí cuando encontró algo que la hizo recordar a su antigua líder.

- _hacemos esto porque son nuestras ordenes…. Pero no porque vivamos con el rencor en nuestra conciencia, recuérdenlo, y entonces un día… tan solo tal vez un día….. Seremos libres de respirar sin miedo…..-_

-es una lástima que no fueras apta para nosotras….. Tsubasa… habría sido grandioso tenerte a nuestro lado- terminaba por decir Anju mientras dejaba aquel emblema metálico en el que venía grabado con piedras de colores desconocidos las letras '' _A-RISE''_

-Anju apresúrate, tenemos que asegurarnos de que el parámetro este seguro cuando lleguen los escuadrones C, D, E y F, más tarde recibiremos noticias del estado actual de las instalaciones de Wan con G- terminaba por decir Erena llamando a la castaña que solo asintió.

-ya voy-

.

.

.

Tsubasa estaba en la parte trasera de la casa Kousaka, miraba entre sus pertenencias, que aunque no eran muchas le resultaban valiosas. Una en especial llamo su atención, ese mismo emblema que tenía el gravado de ''A-RISE'' en el con piedras de colores extravagantes.

Solo un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver aquel objeto, recordaba cuando se los habían dado, se sentía tan orgullosa de haber sido ella la elegida como líder de A-rise en aquel entonces.

-Tsubasa-chan te traigo un poco de té verde- llamaba Yukiho a la chica que solo se giró a verla.

-gracias Yukiho, puedes dejarlo ahí… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que la castaña obscuro la miraba perpleja- -Ah…. Los lentes…..- fue lo único que dijo Tsubasa al saber la razón del porque Yukiho la miraba así.

-¡Honoka!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar Yukiho antes de que Tsubasa llegara hasta ella y cubriera su boca.

-¡Yukiho cálmate! No es lo que crees… bueno si, pero….. Cálmate no te hare daño- decía Tsubasa a la chica que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-¡Yukiho! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba alarmada Honoka que bajaba las escaleras de aquella casa.

Hasta que llego a ambas chicas logro saber lo que ocurría, Yukiho había visto sin gafas a Tsubasa, esa era la razón del porque tantos gritos.

-Honoka, ayúdame- pedía Tsubasa suplicante a la enérgica castaña que solo se acercó hasta su hermana y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara.

-Yukiho cálmate…. Por favor, no hay nada que temer-decía aquellas palabras Honoka a la menor que poco a poco fue suavizando su forcejeo.

-es verdad….. No pasa nada- susurraba esta vez Tsubasa a la menor que por fin logro dejar de forcejear y gritar.

Tsubasa fue soltándola poco a poco mirándola con esos bestiales ojos felices color verde, Yukiho estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué…..que eres?- pregunto Yukiho aun impactada por lo que veía frente a frente.

-ah, es una larga historia, así que ven siéntate- decía esta vez Honoka que en compañía de Tsubasa se sentaron en la sala para explicar lo que ocurría a la menor.

.

-¿extraterrestres? Esto no puede ser posible…. Quiero decir, se ve como una humana cualquiera si no se vieran esos ojos- agregaba Yukiho.

-eso no es todo….. Hay tres más entre nosotras….- agregaba Honoka y su hermana pareció estremecerse más.

-….. dime que no las conozco…- dijo susurrante Yukiho mientras su rostro parecía aun sorprendido.

-bueno….. Conoces a dos…. Una es Eri-chan- daba el primer nombre la castaña y su hermana solo poso un asombro mayor…- y la otra es….Ko…Kotori-chan- terminaba por decir siendo recibida por una estrepitosa Yukiho.

-¿Qué demonios? Estamos rodeadas de ellas y ni siquiera lo sabía? ¡Tú! ¿Planeas algo, conquistar el mundo, comernos?- hablaba esta vez a Tsubasa que solo puso cara irónica.

-¿Por qué en lo primero en lo que piensan es si vamos a comerlos? Su carne es horrible a mi boca- término por decir Tsubasa dejando a ambas chicas completamente calladas y mirándola.

-eso significa que… ¿has comido personas?- pregunto Honoka nerviosa y Tsubasa solo se rasco la cabeza apenada.

-bueno, cuando llegue junto a Erena y Anju no encontramos nada más, pero solo fue una persona, ¿nada muy grave o sí?- termino por decir la Kerh a lo que Yukiho termino por desmallarse.

-¡Yukiho!... Diablos….. Pesa- se quejaba Honoka al tratar de hacer que su hermana no callera de golpe al piso.

-oh cielos, ustedes son tan escandalosos y exagerados- eran las únicas palabras de Tsubasa que levantaba a Yukiho con completa facilidad. –¿En dónde la pongo?- pregunto a Honoka quien solo la observaba.

-Umm…. Vamos a llevarla a su habitación- decía Honoka subiendo las escaleras en aquella dirección, pronto Tsubasa la siguió.

Una vez que dejaran a la menor en su habitación ambas castañas volvieron abajo a la sala para sentarse un momento.

-¿estas asustada de mi ahora?- Tsubasa rompió con el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- respondió Honoka.

-bueno, he probado la carne de tu raza, ya que los humanos son tan sensibles en ese sentido, pienso que te asusta ese hecho- terminaba por decir Tsubasa.

-no realmente, me sorprendió claro, pero he visto tantas cosas horribles con ustedes, incluso morí, todo eso me ha ayudado a no ser tan sensible en ese aspecto, además, no dudo que Maki-chan lo haya hecho también- agregaba la castaña mientras se removía en su lugar.

-lamento no habértelo dicho….. lo siento- agregaba Tsubasa que miraba a la menor con un semblante incomodo, lentamente se acercó hasta ella poso su mano sobre el hombro de la oji azul.

Una vez más Honoka miraba aquellos felinos ojos verdes, eran realmente brillantes, por alguna razón le gustaba eso, pero más que eso le gustaba el simple hecho de que Tsubasa estuviera ahí, interesada en cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o por cualquier cosa que le sucediera.

-No había notado que Tsubasa-chan es realmente linda- cambiaba estrepitosamente de tema la menor.

Por su parte Tsubasa se había incomodado un poco con el comentario, sin embargo también la había hecho sentir bien recibir aquellas palabras precisamente de esa humana que consideraba carente de sentido común, pero bastante noble de sentimientos.

-¿tu crees?...- era lo único que dejaba salir Tsubasa en respuesta.

-Bu…bueno si, es un poco…. Extraño ¿no? Que yo te diga algo así- mencionaba esta vez penosa la oji azul desviando su mirada.

-Yo….. Creo que también eres muy linda- decía Tsubasa con gran timidez notando que de inmediato aquellos ojos azules la miraron con sorpresa. -¡Quiero decir!... las humanas! Son….lindas….. Bueno…. Yo….ah….- se tropezaba torpemente con sus palabras la Kerh mientras Honoka mantenía su mirada sobre ella.

-ya entendí Tsubasa-chan….. Gracias- sonreía amablemente Honoka posando su mano sobre la de Tsubasa que tras el contacto sintió sus mejillas arder. Esa amable y cálida sonrisa le era encantadora.

Sin saber dónde ocultar su rojizo rostro Tsubasa procedió a abrazar a Honoka para que esta no mirara aquel delator sonrojo, esa acción solo provoco que aumentara el calor sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Tsu…Tsubasa-chan?-

-Eres tan injusta… Honoka-san…..-

Esa susurrante queja por parte de la Kerh que la abrazaba era tierna a sus oídos, por alguna razón, aquel enlace que mantenían, sin duda quería permanecer así mucho mas tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Eri POV**

Esos sueños sin fin, esos que llenaban mi cabeza de tantos pensamientos y recuerdos que trate de olvidar, dolorosos recuerdos que iban y venían día con día, aun cuando estoy lejos de ellos. No Existe noche en la que no despierte con lágrimas en mis ojos por ello.

-¡Erikchica! Ya levántate, tienes que estar presente en las pruebas- esa voz que me despertaba todas las mañanas, desde que había cumplido mis primeros tres años de vida la había escuchado.

Solo me levantaba con dolor en mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, por las prácticas de los días pasados, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo era menos doloroso.

Un día más en el que la gran estrella cerca de mi amado planeta brillaba dándonos luz, aunque ¿de que servía la luz si mi alma estaba inundada de obscuridad?

-bien estoy lista ya- siempre accedí a tales prácticas de supervivencia, después de todo, era mi única salida, mi único futuro… morir por los míos, en una guerra que había estallado hace tan solo un año atrás por algo de lo que no teníamos conocimiento.

-¿Cuál es su única misión cuando se gradúen?-

Yo sabía eso perfectamente, era matar o morir….

-Matar a los Elemtum y luchar por nuestra libertad- decíamos al unísono todos, solo éramos unos niños, ni siquiera llegábamos a ser lo suficientemente maduros para entender siquiera el significado de matar…. Al menos no hasta que todo comenzó.

Todos éramos niños de los cuales sus padres habían sido asesinados o capturados, no éramos más que huérfanos que nadie extrañaría si no regresábamos con vida. ¿yo también lo era? …No… yo tenía a mi madre, que termino asesinada en manos de los Elemtum por salvarme la vida, y mi padre… nunca lo conocí, mi madre solía decir que el nunca supo de mi existencia… triste ¿no?

-Erikchica quédate quieta, no hagas ningún ruido o te escucharan…-

-mama…. No te vayas, estoy asustada…-

-tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien, no te aran daño mientras este con vida-

-¿volverás?-

En ese momento mi madre solo me miro y tras un par de lágrimas me sonrió una última vez.

-te amo hija…-

Después de sus palabras, dos Elemtum entraron a nuestro hogar, mi madre asesino a uno asfixiándolo con su manipulación del viento…. Mientras tanto el otro termino por envolver nuestro ambiente en llamas… eso…. Los gritos…. El llanto de mama….. Mientras miraba solo fuego consumiendo todo….. todo… ¡ese maldito fuego!

El tiempo era tormentoso, los días eran cada día más duros, todo para llegar a ser los futuros defensores de los Aliz, una población que solo arrojaba flores a los caídos, dejando que se marchitaran en el olvido.

Diez años de entrenamiento bastaron para que comenzara a ser enviada a pelear, era la sub líder más joven entre la armada, tan solo tenía trece años en ese entonces, matando sin piedad a todo enemigo frente a mí, nada ni nadie lograría detenerme de mi impulso asesino….. no fue hasta que la rescate a ella…..

-¡Vamos! Grupo uno deténganse a la parte sur de la base Elemtum, vienen hacia el frente-

-Mi señora Erikchica, tienen a un grupo de Aliz encerrados-

-¿Quiénes y cuántos?-

-cinco….. Todos son niños-

-no puede ser…..-

Los Elemtum lo descubrieron, que rescatábamos a los niños para que sufrieran el mismo destino que todos nosotros, ser nuevos reclutas que terminarían peleando contra ellos también.

-muy bien, necesito que ataquen el lado norte, a mi señal…-

-pero… mi señora… ellos vienen al norte, ¿quiere que nos maten?-

-no me objeciones Shiga. Comando sur, a mi señal lanzan en conjunto de ondas al aire, necesito que los distraigan un par de segundos solamente-

-a la orden!-

En cuanto di la señal, una gran onda de sonido creada por mi comando del sur de la base, eso causo que todos los sensibles Elemtum sujetaran desesperados por el dolor sus oídos adoloridos.

-ahora! Sin herir a nadie saquemos a esos niños de ahí-

Di la orden que de inmediato fue acatada, esquivando llamaradas y fuertes golpes, logramos llegar hasta esos pequeños Aliz que estaban aterrados.

-¡retirada! Fue mi última orden saliendo así con esos ocho niños en brazos.

Aquella niña que tenía en brazos, era de una apariencia inocente, frágil y a la vez fuerte, era tan parecida a mi madre…

.

-aquellos que necesiten atención, llévenlos de inmediato a revisar, aquellos que estén bien, denles agua y alimentos, los necesitamos fuertes-

-Si mi señora, ¿también ella?-

-la vigilare hasta que despierte, pueden retirarse-

Esa noche no pude evitar estar al pie de la cama, observando a esa niña descansar, parecía no haber descansado en paz por un par de días, sin embargo el sueño me venció también.

Un pequeño ruido me hizo despertar de inmediato y a la defensiva encontrándome con unos claros ojos azules que me miraban con miedo y preocupación, era ella.

-discúlpame….. No pensé que despertaras antes que yo-

-está bien… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas en una de las bases ocultas Aliz, te rescatamos junto a los demás niños de donde los tenían cautivos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿Cuál es tu edad?-

\- soy Arisa…. Tengo nueve años… ¿Dónde están ellos?-

-en tratamiento o descansando, aséate y ponte esto, tienes cinco minutos, te veo afuera-

Dije sin esperar respuesta, ella solo me miro confundida y se apresuró a hacer lo que le dije, algo me atraía a ella, era como si hubiésemos destinadas a conocernos. Además ese nombre, era el nombre de nuestro amado planeta que defendíamos con tanto afán, sin duda ella me resultaba singular.

-¿Cuál es su única misión cuando se gradúen?-

-Matar a los Elemtum y luchar por nuestra libertad-

-exacto, por ello, aquellos que no sean capaces de defender a los suyos no sirve, así que ténganlo en mente, si no sobreviven, mueren- terminaba diciendo a los nuevos reclutas, entre ellos Arisa.

Así como hicieron conmigo, yo hacía con ellos, repitiendo el ciclo, pero algo en Arisa me eran comprensibles, a pesar de lo duros que eran los días para ella…. Siempre sonreía, cosa que la mayoría de nosotros había olvidado.

-¡Arisa! Deja de mostrar tal expresión, es indigna de un soldado-

-Lo siento mi señora Erikchica, pero no voy a hacerlo-

-¿sientes el suficiente valor para abnegarte a tu mayor autoridad? Muy bien, es hora de que reflexiones en los separos-

-¡Si mi señora!-

No importaba cuantas veces la castigara en el aislamiento, siempre estaba feliz, nunca lo había entendido hasta que decidí conocerla más.

-¿porque esa sonrisa siempre permanece en ti, aun cuando en tus brazos cargas a tus compañeros moribundos?-

-porque estoy agradecida contigo, salvaste mi vida, y aunque eres sumamente estricta conmigo, sigues preocupándote por mí, me hace sentir que mi vida le importa a alguien de verdad, así que no importa que, siempre sonreiré si estás conmigo, mi señora Erikchica-

Esas palabras, habían sido como si ablandaran mi corazón, desde entonces Arisa y yo nos volvimos bastante cercanas, al grado de llamarnos hermanas la una a la otra, gracias a ella, volví a sentir que mi vida tenía un valor, no solo en el campo de batalla.

Pero…. Todo cambio cuando fui capturada y el planeta fueron destruidos.

Rodeados por fuego y agua, todo era arrasado y la vida de los míos se perdía como si fueran nada.

-¡No dejen ir a la Aliz!-

-¡No me dejes aquí!

-¡Arisa vete! Huye!…. Ellos aun necesitan a un líder…..-

-No puedo….-

Entonces solo me acerque y sujetando levemente su rostro, bese su frente para después correr entre el fuego al que tanto temía para alejar a esos Elemtum de donde ella se ocultaba…. Al fin comprendí, porque mi madre me había abandonado en aquel entonces….

De entre el fuego fui embestida por un fuerte golpe me de inmediato me derribo recuerdo ver todo borroso pero algo que nunca olvidare…. Fue ese brillante color violeta mirándome con sadismo y frialdad… a pesar de lo que ha sucedido y de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas….. Nunca podre sacarlo de mi mente.

-Erikchica, dieciséis años de edad, cabeza líder de la armada Aliz del norte, base principal del frente Aliz…. Capturada, enseguida volvemos a la colmena padre-

-Ari…sa… cuídate….-

.

.

.

 **Eri POV END**

.

-…..icchi….. Despierta…. ¡Ericchi!- Nozomi llamaba a la rubia que descansaba justo a su lado, parecía no tener un buen sueño por lo que decidió despertarla.

-….No…Nozomi…. ¿ya es tarde?- pregunto la rubia a la mayor que lentamente se inclinó besando su mejilla.

-es bastante temprano para ser fin de semana, es solo que estabas hablando dormida ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Nozomi a la Aliz que lentamente se incorporó un poco.

-si, supongo que no fue una muy buena noche, pero estoy mejor, gracias- decía Eri dedicando una sonrisa a Nozomi que parecía mirarla curiosa.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Nozomi, Eri no entendía a que venía aquello por lo que sin tomarle importancia asintió.

-claro… ¿Qué quieres saber?- respondía Eri aun soñoliento.

-¿Quién es Arisa?...- esa pregunta sobresalto a Eri que dejo divagar su mente un momento breve. -¿Ericchi?-

-Arisa….. mi dulce Arisa… me pregunto si seguirá con vida….- susurraba Eri con mirada perdida, fue cuando Nozomi se preocupó un poco. –Lo siento Nozomi, no te preocupes…. Arisa, ella es mi hermana….. Aunque no lo sea de sangre, tiene el valor de una- terminaba por responder Eri.

-ya veo… no me dijiste nunca que tenías una hermana- decía Nozomi tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre Eri.

-bueno…. No lo hice porque….. No sé si siga con vida….- agregaba Eri.

Nozomi temía por lo que diría próximamente, pero si no lo hacía por miedo, estaría siendo egoísta, por lo que termino por hablar.

-y ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?-dejaba salir aquellas peligrosas palabras que podrían causar que Eri se alejara de ella para volver.

-bueno, llegue a este planeta por accidente, no sé cómo volver, Maki tampoco lo sabe, actualmente Tsubasa está tratando de descifrar las coordenadas de este planeta para saber cómo volver….. Cuando sea necesario-terminaba de Explicar Eri lo cual alivio ligeramente a Nozomi.

-Ericchi, si es por mí, no te detengas, te amo, pero no voy a detenerte ¿entendido?- agregaba Nozomi acariciando la mejilla de Eri.

La rubia solo abrazo a la mayor rosando ligeramente su rostro con el de la peli morada, cada día se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a una simple humana?

-tonta, también te amo, y el momento en el que tenga que volver... regresare por ti, siempre siempre….. no importa que, regresare por ti- agregaba Eri dando un rápido beso sobre los labios de Nozomi que solo se sonrojo y se sintió agraciada por las palabras de la Aliz.

-gracias Ericchi, te amo- daba un beso más a la rubia. –bueno aséate y vístete, ¡pero te vistes! O de verdad no te daré nada para desayunar- decía Nozomi dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-Nozomi…. No sabes cuánto te amo…..-

.

.

.

Umi, Kotori, Nico y Maki Estaban juntas, estaban en los alrededores del bosque vigilando desde la tarde mientras que Tsubasa estaba con Honoka, Hideko, Fumiko y Mika vigilando los interiores, Eri y Nozomi llegarían más tarde a reunirse con ellas.

-Nico camina más rápido- decía Umi a la pelinegra que venía con paso lento.

-me duele demasiado la espalda para moverme más rápido- renegaba la pelinegra.

-No es nuestra culpa ¿sabes?- le respondía Maki que caminaba al frente junto a Kotori.

-Y lo dice la Extraterrestre que dejo descansar su cola de cien kilos sobre mi espalda toda la noche- echaba en cara Nico a la pelirroja.

-Que exagerada eres, solo pesa diez además no me invites a dormir contigo si después vas a quejarte de lo mal que duermo, si quieres puedo volver al sofá- regresaba la queja Maki.

-¡Ustedes dos no deberían dormir juntas! Eso es indebido, además solo llevan dos semanas saliendo- se quejaba de inmediato Umi.

-Créeme, si hubiéramos hecho algo pervertido ya me hubiera quedado sin piernas y cadera, Maki no es exactamente la criatura más delicada y gentil- agregaba la pelinegra sin vergüenza alguna causando un sonrojo total en Umi y en Maki.

-¡Sucia! Eres una chica, no deberías decir esas cosas!- renegaba rápidamente Umi con el rostro completamente rojo.

-vamos Umi-chan Nico-chan solo está jugando como de costumbre- día Kotori acercándose hasta Umi y rodeando su brazo. –Además….. No descartes que realmente pudieran terminar así las cosas si esas dos hicieran algo pervertido- terminaba por susurras Kotori tras una risita a la peli azul que se avergonzó aún más.

-¡Oye! ¿Puedo escucharte recuerdas? Además no voy a hacer algo como eso, Nico-chan no es digna de ello- agregaba Maki con completa naturalidad molestando aún más a la pelinegra.

-tu mocosa, ¿quieres pelea?- llegaba hasta Maki y de un brinco se colgaba del cuello de esta.

-¡Estas muy cerca en público idiota!- se quejaba Maki una vez más.

-¿eh? ¿La gran Maki-chan está siendo avergonzada por una simple Humana?- se burlaba Nico mientras mantenía su abrazo en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Umi y Kotori solo las miraron para después sonreírse mutuamente.

Pronto todo el ruido ceso, algo se escuchaba algo realmente conocido para Maki, aquello la alarmo de inmediato.

-esperen… algo no anda bien….. Alguien está mirándonos…..- agregaba Maki quedándose completamente quieta.

-puedo olfatearlo…., quédense detrás de nosotras- sugirió Kotori mirado cautelosa a su alrededor.

En tan solo un par de segundos, una repentina y fuerte embestida ataco solamente a Maki, las demás quedaron completamente intactas a el ataque.

-Maki-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente Kotori tratando de acercarse a la pelirroja que yacía de rodillas en el piso aturdida.

-¿Qué demo….?- trato de hablar pero de nueva cuenta aquella embestida fugaz la ataco haciéndola caer por completo, rapazmente se incorporó, ninguna era capaz de ver por dónde venía el ataque.

-¡Sal de tu escondite cobarde!- grito Maki a la nada, se percató de inmediato que era la única en ser atacada por lo que no se preocupó de la presencia delas demás.

-No soy ninguna cobarde…- se escuchó de entre las sombras, después aquella silueta entre la noche se abalanzaba de nueva cuenta contra la pelirroja.

-¡Maki-chan! Voy a ayudarte- dijo Kotori rápido pretendiendo ayudar a la pelirroja que solo se cubría de los golpes ya que no era capaz de ver correctamente a su atacante, era realmente veloz.

-No lo hagas…. Ella no es….. Una Kerh….- dijo Maki mientras trataba de mirar a su agresora.

-¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?- agrego aquellas palabras la agresora haciendo irritar rápidamente a Maki.

-Maldita….- fue su una palabra, Maki no atacaba como debía porque si lo hacía podría lastimar a las demás presentes, y no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo porque no era capaz de detectar a la chica que la atacaba.

-¿Dónde está Eri cuando la necesitas?- se quejó rápidamente Nico con nervios.

Tan pronto dijo aquello el viento comenzó a removerse entre todo su alrededor, sabían que significaba eso. Eri había llegado.

-¡Maki!- fueron las única palabras de Eri que tan pronto se acercó llego a resguardar a Maki lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levanto la tierra creando una nube de polvo entre toda la pelea.

Maki aprovecho aquello para alejarse, mientras Eri se dispuso a atacar a aquella criatura que se defendía muy duramente. Golpes comenzaban a escucharse, una dura pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que no era capaz de percibir correctamente por tanto polvo en el aire. No fue hasta que Eri golpeo con fuerza aquel cuerpo a cambio de un golpe bien recibido en su frente que de inmediato dejo escapar un ligero rastro de sangre, nunca había peleado con alguien tan veloz.

Ambas se separaron por la fuerza del golpe escuchando así solo sus respiraciones agitadas, ambas se habían cansado por tanta velocidad expuesta.

-quédense atrás- fueron las palabras de Eri que esperaba a que el polvo en el aire se disipara para poder ver a la criatura tan veloz que enfrentaba.

Justo ahí….. Estaba parada y jadeante aquella chica, así mismo como Eri, su frente sangraba un poco, esa chica causo que Eri sintiera un vuelco en su interior y que lentamente sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de sorpresa y lágrimas.

-…Mi señora…. Erikchica….-

-…Arisa…-

.

.

.

 **en primer año hay una niña que se parece a Arisa pero con cabello castaño y es tan linda que la quiero violar *-* no importa que tenga 14 y yo 17 xD... ok no ._.**

* * *

 **Portgas-Rin777: Maki-chan no puede morir porque YOLO! Ok no ._. pero ha me tientan a matar a alguien :3 y bueno rin y Hanayo ya aparecieron, ellas son completamente normales xD**

 **bellabella210: Es que Nozomi tiene Yuri radar xD tal vez algún día alguien con poca imaginación quiera hacer una peli con esto xD *seguiré soñando***

 **Y07: Nozomi hiper sensible every where xD ah Nozomi sexy es amor UuU**

 **Otakudekokoro: Maki es salvajemente sexy oh si! \\*v*/ y creo que prefiero admirarla de lejos a que me coma xD yo tambien necesito mas NicoMaki *-***

 **Alpacagarto: ¿ja enserio lloraste con esa frace? Ja la verdad es que me acorde de Forrest Gham cuando le dice a Jenny ''Porque no me quieres Jenny'' xD**

 **XDNicoMaki: tal vez se la serruche después TAL VEZ**

 **Teddy bear: siempre amo leer tus reviews porque me matan de risa jajaja, me dio mucha mi nuevo apodo xD Trollviz xDDDD rayos, eso me hace querer matar a alguien, pero no sere tan cruel xD**

 **Rei: Maki es amor….. Maki es vida y salvajismo *-***

 **Zehiroth: jaja las comodines xD si no se porque las meti, pero wah es mejor que andar creando OC de mas, porque le quita gracia al fic, al menos a mi punto de vista. Sobre tu duda, según mi retorcida cabeza, los Elemtum cuando se reproducen entre ellos el de genes mas fuerte es el que pregna al otro, Maki dice '** _ **'la mayoría de las veces lo concibe el padre''**_ **pero la madre también lo puede concebir a eso me referia, si Nico y Maki tuvieran un Elemtumsito, Nico seria mama xD porque ella solo una humana sin genes extraños y Maki Elemtum.**

 **Lectora fantasma: tenga su cap pues :3**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente lunes ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 esa calidez

**Me reporto como saludable xD ya estoy mejor muchas gracias por preocuparse je y bueno aqui les dejo el cap de esta semana, ya me desahogue un poco de deberes escolares por lo que seguire avanzando el fic de SoraPile que publicare mas adelante y tambien actualizare Intimos secretos, por cualquier cosa pueden entrar a mi pagina de facebook que pueden encontrar en mi biografia.**

 **A aquellos que preguntan cuanto le fanta a este fic para que termine, pues calculo que entre cinco a siete capitulos, despues de todo aun faltan muchas cosas que quiero expresar, por cierto**

 **ABATI RECORD!**

 **mi fanfic con mas reviews hasta ahora fue Amada mia con 144 reviews por 15 capitulos aqui con enemy mine con el capitulo 12 llegue a los 146 reviews eso me hace muy muy feliz, y espero llegar a la meta que me propuse con este fic sobre la cantidad de reviews, no les dire que cantidad espero porque seria como pedirselos y no quiero eso, quiero ver que tan fumado esta este fic como para juntar reviews jeje pues se los agradesco mucho, sin estedes no me sentiria tan orgullosa de escribir LOS AMO MAS QUE A MI LOLI DE PRIMER AÑO QUE SE PARECE A ARISA XD**

 **ok omitan eso ultimo ._.**

 **sin mas me retiro y que disfruten este cap, nos leemos el siguiente lunes :D**

* * *

La mirada de dos hermanas que se anhelaban desde ya hace tiempo permanecía a flote, ahí, completamente estáticas mirándose sin saber que reacción tomar o ¿acaso estaban tan sorprendidas que no eran capaces de articular movimiento o palabra?

Eri sentía como su corazón latía acelerado mientras su respiración se mantenía ligeramente agitada, incluso ignoraba el fuerte y doloroso golpe sobre su frente sangrante, nada le hacía reaccionar de alguna manera.

-…de verdad….. Eres mi señora Erikchica…- aquellas susurrantes palabras de aquella dulce y tierna voz, eso había sido lo que la hizo reaccionar sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Mi pequeña….. Arisa….- fue la respuesta de Eri justo antes de correr en aquella dirección donde la otra joven alada estaba agitada tanto como ella.

Fue así como Eri llego hasta ella y la estrujo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de la otra Aliz que correspondía rápidamente al abrazo también.

Nozomi observaba lo que ocurría, le llenaba de gran alegría ver que Eri pudiera ver a alguien importante para ella, de alguna manera la aliviaba en hecho de que fuera Arisa que estuviera ahí y no Eri que fuera quien se marchara para buscarla, pero algo también comenzaba a sentir al ver tan cariñosa acción de Eri con aquella Aliz, acaso….. ¿se sentía celosa de lo que observaba?

-¿Quién demonios es ella?- se escuchó la voz de Maki quejumbrosa que se sacudía sus ropas desarregladas por la anterior agresión de la joven Aliz.

-Es la pequeña niña que te pateo el trasero- dijo Nico susurrante y burlona no sin que Maki la escuchara y la mirara de mala gana.

-No quise lastimarla, eso es muy distinto- replico rápidamente Maki a la pelinegra que no dejaba de mirarla con picardía.

-¿quisieran callarse ustedes dos?- llamo Umi a ambas que rápidamente miraron donde estaba Eri y la joven rubia que se abrazaban.

Eri lentamente se separó de Arisa y miro su rostro que también había derramado lágrimas, solo se limitó a sonreírle de una maternal manera y acariciar su mejilla.

-Arisa, No sabes cuan preocupada estuve por ti todo este tiempo- eran las primeras palabras de Eri hacia la menor que solo sonrió como tan bien lo sabía hacer.

-yo pensé que…. Esos Elemtum te habían asesinado, por eso me dedique a cazarlos desde otras tierras, gracias a eso pude conocer a alguien que me mostro como llegar hasta aquí- agregaba Arisa lo cual desconcertó un poco a Eri.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? ¿Quién te mostro cómo llegar?- pregunto la Eri a lo que su hermana solo respondió con semblante más tranquilo y pacífico.

-una hibrida Aliz me lo dijo, ella menciono que estabas aquí junto a algunas razas más, realmente me alegro de haberlas encontrado- agregaba Arisa.

-¿una hibrida Aliz? ¿Cómo era ella?- se acercó rápidamente a las rubias Kotori con una mirada esperanzada puesta sobre la más pequeña.

-bueno….. Ella tenía el cabello gris y ojos ámbar…. Era… como tu….- dijo Arisa observando detenidamente a Kotori que comenzó a denotar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-entonces….. ¡Ella de verdad esta con vida! ¡Mi madre sigue con vida!- exclamaba Kotori completamente alegre mientras miraba a sus amigas con una esperanzada expresión.

-bueno es ahora cuando nos explicas muchas cosas- se aventuraba la pelirroja a acercarse hasta Eri y posar su mano sobre el hombro de esta, pero cierta rubia Aliz no se lo tomo muy bien.

De nueva cuenta la joven se abalanzaba contra Maki agrediéndola, Maki solo logro retroceder brevemente, no quería hacerle daño ahora que sabía de quien se trataba aquella joven Aliz.

-¡Arisa! Espera!- se acercó rápidamente Eri hasta las dos criaturas que se agredían, Eri alcanzo a sujetar uno de los brazos de Arisa y esta la miro con sorpresa e incomprensión.

-No la lastimes Arisa- pedía Eri con voz firme pero gentil, aquella que solo usaba con Arisa.

-pero ella….. ella es una Elemtum, ¡No deberías estar cerca de ella!- respondía Arisa mirando aun sin comprender a su hermana.

-No voy a acerté nada niña agresiva- le respondía Maki que de nueva cuenta sacudía sus ropas y limpiaba un muy ligero rastro de sangre sobre sus labios.

-cállate….. no pedí que me dieras razones para no matarte- decía Arisa a Maki que solo rodo los ojos con ironía.

-¿yo era así de idiota?-pregunto Maki a Eri que solo sonrió con ironía también.

-Arisa, ella no es una enemiga, ella es parte de lo que estamos llevando a cabo para volver y terminar con la guerra-agregaba Eri a su hermana pequeña que relajándose poco a poco miraba aún más sorprendida a Eri.

-¿Tienes la respuesta? Entonces esa mujer no me mintió… ¿de verdad sabes quién es el culpable de todo esto?- pregunto la más joven y Eri solo asintió.

-Lo se…. Pero…- dijo Eri dudosa y miro a Kotori con cierta inquietud, entonces Kotori lo entendió, seria ella quien le explicara la verdad a esa joven rubia.

-el culpable de todo es mi padre, el gobernante Kerh- decía secamente Kotori a la joven Arisa que la volteo a ver con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo e posible que una raza tan débil pudiera ocasionar semejante caos?- pregunto Arisa a lo que Kotori solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Puede que los Kerh no sean tan fuertes como los Elemtum, o tan hábiles e inteligentes como ustedes los Aliz, pero si son didácticos, sumamente activos y observadores al análisis, esto ayuda a que sepan cómo actuar para conseguir su objetivo, Mi padre uso su habilidad para hacer daño por un despecho romántico, el ordeno capturar a la reina Elemtum creyendo que ella cargaba con la futura heredera de la raza para matarla y hacer que se desatara una guerra, aunque tuvo algunos fallos logro su objetivo y capturo a la reina culpando de ello a los Aliz para que los Elemtum los destruyeran- agrego Kotori.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- hizo otra pregunta la rubia.

-para desaparecer la sangre Aliz y principalmente para desaparecerme a mí, pero no conto con que mi madre me refugiaría en este planeta alejado de todo, ahora debes saber bien que los únicos enemigos a los que tienes que eliminar son a los Kerh- terminaba por hablar Kotori dejando pensativa a la joven.

El ambiente permaneció en silencio un breve momento antes de que alguien más irrumpiera en esa parte del bosque, ahí entraban con completa normalidad Honoka, Tsubasa y las B-Rise que conversaban con completa normalidad hasta que vieron a la joven Aliz que estaba con las demás chicas.

-ah…. Una mini Eri-chan- fue lo primero que dijo Honoka rompiendo con el silencio entre todas las presentes.

Eri solo miro a las recién llegadas para después sonreírles y disponerse a hablar también.

-ella es mi hermana pequeña Arisa, actual líder de la armada principal del ejercito Aliz- presentaba Eri a la rubia que solo observaba detalladamente a las recién llegadas.

-no entiendo nada ahora…. Me dices que los enemigos son los Kerh pero incluso todas ellas son Kerh y se muestran pacíficas, ¿a quién le debo creer?- dijo Arisa con cierta inquietud a lo que Eri de nueva cuenta sujeto su rostro y acaricio las mejillas de la menor.

-tranquila, sé que estas confundida y tal vez te encuentres irritada en el interior, pero debes saber que las especies que estamos aquí en la tierra y sabemos la verdad estamos planeando defendernos del ejercito de Wan, ninguna especie de las que nos encontramos aquí somos enemigas- decía Eri tranquilizando de nueva cuenta a Arisa que solo suspiro.

-Las únicas Kerh en este lugar que son verdaderas amenazas y enemigas son ellas- dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la Aliz y mostrándole en un aparato extraño que proyectaba la imagen en donde se podía apreciar a Tsubasa junto a Erena y Anju.

-son escuadrones rebeldes del ejército de Wan, planean derrocar al gobernante Kerh, pero también planean derrocarnos a nosotras, así que es por ello que estamos alerta y juntas, para sobrevivir a lo que puede avecinarse- explicaba esta vez Maki a la rubia que seguía mirándola con cierto desagrado.

-entiendo, ahora sé que es lo mejor, debo dar aviso a él comando para la ejecución que esa Aliz hibrida planea- decía Arisa tomando su espacio y utilizando un comunicador de tecnología Aliz que Minami le había dado.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunto Kotori.

-ella planea ir a Elemtia para revelar la verdad, una Elemtum va con ella y dicen que pueden arreglar el final de la guerra entre ambas razas- decía Arisa a lo que Eri y Maki se miraron sorprendidas.

-Eso nos ayuda bastante, que bueno que haya tomado esa decisión- decía Eri con más energía.

-listo, ahora….. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntaba Arisa mirando con duda a Eri que solo le sonrió una vez más.

-deberías venir conmigo y Nozomi para que descanses y comas algo- propuso Eri y miro a Nozomi que desde ya hace un buen rato parecía con mala cara.

-como quieras- terminaba por decir la peli morada desviando su mirada en otra dirección.

Nico noto de inmediato la molestia de Nozomi y sospecho por qué tal vez pudiera estar molesta, aunque le parecía que era ridículo pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-ella no parece muy feliz- dijo Arisa con sin malas intenciones observando a Nozomi que solo miro con molestia a Eri.

-¿Qué pasa Nozomi?- pregunto Eri desconcertada a la mayor que solo evito la mirada de ella de nuevo.

-nada, cuando termines de consentir tanto a tu hermana pueden venir- termino por decir Nozomi yéndose del lugar.

-oh…. ¡Nozomi!...- llamo rápidamente Eri a Nozomi y esta no se detuvo en absoluto.

-parece irritada- agregaba Arisa.

-Tal vez, sería mejor que Arisa-chan viniera conmigo y Tsubasa-chan, así dejaríamos a esas dos hablar- sugería Honoka que observaba la escena de hace un momento.

-tal vez… ¿está bien Arisa?- preguntaba Eri apresurada a su hermana que solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Si confías en ellas también confiare en ellas, ve y apacigua el mal humor de esa terrícola, no te preocupes- terminaba por decir Arisa que se quedaba sonriéndole a Eri y esta tras mirarla una vez más corrió detrás de Nozomi.

-¿Qué pudo hacer enojar a Nozomi-chan?- preguntaba Kotori curiosa.

-¿Acaso no notaste que se puso celosa? Eri no suele ser tan cariñosa con nadie, pero cuando vio a Arisa fue muy diferente, es solo eso, no se preocupen- agregaba Nico que sonreía levemente y miraba a la rubia.

-¿Celos? ¿Qué cosa es eso?- pregunto Arisa y todas las humanas presentes solo suspiraron.

-Otra más a la cual enseñarle lo que son los sentimientos….. Cielos- agregaba Nico divertida.

-bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos, se hace muy tarde- sugería Umi a todas quienes asintieron.

-de acuerdo, entonces Arisa-chan se quedara con Honoka-chan esta noche, cuida muy bien de ella y no le des tanta comida- agregaba Kotori a la peli naranja que solo asintió con pose militar.

-confía en mi Kotori-chan- respondía enérgica Honoka para después dedicarle una sonrisa bastante sincera y amplía a Arisa.

-Deja de mirarla de esa manera o vas a asustarla- decía Tsubasa con ironía a Honoka que solo hizo un mohín.

-Tsubasa-chan mala- se quejaba Honoka que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su hogar junto a Tsubasa y Arisa.

.

Honoka había prestado su suéter a Arisa para que cubriera su espalda, después de todas las ropas que tenía puestas en ese momento Arisa eran las fornituras de combate de los Aliz y eran bastante extrañas y brillantes como para llamar la atención de las personas que la vieran.

-bien, aquí es mi hogar, se bienvenida- abría la puerta Honoka para dejar pasar a la rubia que miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa.

-ponte cómoda- hablaba esta vez Tsubasa quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras de la casa, esta se dirigía por algo de ropa para Arisa, algo más humano.

-espera aquí, iré a traerte algo de comer, seguro llevas horas sin comer- decía Honoka con una sonrisa a lo que Arisa devolviéndole la expresión respondió.

-no te preocupes solo llevo una semana, cuatro días, ocho horas y 42 minutos sin comer, tomate tu tiempo- respondía Arisa manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Honoka solo queco casi boquiabierta.

-ah… bien….. te traeré mucha comida entonces- terminaba por decir Honoka dirigiéndose hasta la cocina y proponiéndose a cocinar.

Arisa miraba el lugar, este retenía un calor bastante reconfortante a su parecer, la casa lucia colorida y tenía un tenue aroma desconocido para ella en él, sin embargo le parecía bastante agradable y su estómago se ponía inquieto.

-Onne-chan estoy en casa- aquella voz la sobresalto y se puso rápidamente alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-dejaste de nuevo la puerta abierta, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?...- regañaba Yukiho al unísono hasta que observo a una rubia chica de apariencia angelical y… ¿alas? –Pero que demo….- dijo sorprendida sin expresar temor, sin embargo estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Tu….. ¿Perteneces aquí?- pregunto Arisa primeramente al percibir que aquella chica tenía un aroma similar al de Honoka.

-…Pe…Pertenezco…. Tu… no eres humana ¿verdad?- pregunta Yukiho observando detenidamente a la rubia que solo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo soy- terminaba por respondes Arisa.

Yukiho solo palmeo su rostro para después terminar de entrar a su casa con un semblante ligeramente molesto y replicante.

-¡Honoka! Ven aquí- llamo rápidamente Yukiho a su hermana mayor que salió como cachorro asustado de entre la puerta de la cocina.

-Yukiho… llegas antes….. emmm…. Veras…..- trataba de explicar Honoka pero Yukiho término irrumpiéndola.

-Primero Tsubasa-chan, luego esas tres chicas igual de espeluznantes que Tsubasa y ¿ahora una linda chica con alas? ¿Crees que somos un refugio de extraterrestres?- regañaba Yukiho a su hermana que por un momento la miro con gracia.

-¿acabas de llamar a Arisa-chan linda?- decía Honoka con gracia a Yukiho que rápidamente se percató de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo levemente.

-Qui….!quiero decir a esa chica rubia!- se corregía demasiado tarde Yukiho a lo que Honoka solo sonrió preocupada.

-bueno…. Ella es hermana de Eri-chan, y Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan tuvieron un par de problemas, así que pensé que sería mejor que se quedara con nosotras, um… ¿Estas muy enojada?- preguntaba Honoka intimidada a lo que Yukiho solo suspiro.

-bien, bien….. ya, solo asegúrate de que no las vean las personas de la tienda o tendremos aquí lleno de Ufólogos tratando de llevarse a todas- terminaba por decir Yukiho a lo que Honoka se alegró y la abrazo.

-¡gracias Yukiho! Ahora te amo más- terminaba por decir Honoka volviendo a la cocina.

Yukiho observo de nueva cuenta a Arisa que parecía tener su atención sobre cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrar en aquella casa.

-creo….. que si es linda…..-

.

.

.

-¡Nozomi! Espera, ¿Por qué estas molesta?- caminaba detrás de Nozomi la rubia, siendo completamente ignorada.

-por nada en especial, anda vuelve con tu querida hermana- respondía Nozomi dejando las cosas completamente claras, sin embargo Eri no lo entendía, porque nunca le había ocurrido algo así.

-Arisa estará bien con Honoka, ahora déjame ver tu rostro- retenía Eri de la muñeca a Nozomi y esta se vio obligada a detenerse.

-te dije que estoy bien….- respondía una vez más Nozomi mirando con capricho a Eri que encontró aquella infantil expresión bastante linda.

-pero…. No estas sonriendo, es por eso que sé que estas molesta, yo no… yo no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, me pondré triste-decía Eri con toda sinceridad, fue ahí cuando Nozomi comenzó a sentirse inmadura ante la situación.

-Ericchi tonta…- susurraba Nozomi bajando la mirada completamente ruborizada, había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, Eri no era humana y no entendía muchas emociones humanas.

-¿podemos volver a casa?- preguntaba Eri con expresión preocupada a lo que Nozomi solo asintió.

Ambas continuaron caminando, Eri se había aferrado a sostener la mano de Nozomi todo el camino, quería sentirse segura de que la peli morada no fuera a enojarse aún más con ella.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento de Nozomi ambas se quedaron en la sala del lugar en silencio por un breve momento.

-¿sigues molesta?- se atrevió a preguntar Eri a la mayor que solo evito de nueva cuenta la mirada.

-No estoy molesta…. Estoy….. ce...celosa…- terminaba por decir Nozomi, pero Eri no comprendió aquello.

-¿Celosa? …. Em, no te molestes, pero….. ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaba Eri con completa sinceridad de nuevo y aquella expresión en su rostro de alguna manera logro calmar a Nozomi.

La peli morada solo se acercó hasta Eri y la abrazo, no podía evitar sentirse celosa, pero tampoco podía molestarse con Eri por eso, apenas se percataba de su repentino y nada justificable enojo.

-Ericchi, me molesta que seas tan afectiva con alguien más, ver que puedes ser así con alguien más y conmigo te cueste tanto, me llega a irritar- confesaba con voz apenada Nozomi manteniendo su abrazo con la Aliz.

-¿Qué….. te refieres a Arisa? Pero…. No hay ningún tipo de atracción sexual ahí, es como mi hermana, quiero decir…. ¿Por qué irritarte por eso?-decía confundida Eri correspondiendo el abrazo de Nozomi que solo se presionó más contra Eri.

-porque solo soy una insignificante humana que no termina de entender que tu amor es puro- terminaba por decir Nozomi despegándose levemente de Eri y mirándola, Turquesa y azul se encontraron en ese momento, mirándose con firmeza y con incierto.

-Nozomi….- susurro Eri tras comenzar a acercarse a la peli morada y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Aquel suave y travieso juego de labios daba comienzo, a Nozomi no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería asegurarse de que esa rubia solo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. Entre aquel necio abrazo y el movimiento de sus labios ambas comenzaban a perderse.

Nozomi guio a Eri hasta el sofá y una vez logro posicionarla donde quería levemente la empujo haciendo que esta se sentara y ella misma a su vez se sentara sobre las piernas de la rubia manteniendo la unión de sus labios.

-Ericchi….. te amo- susurro entre el beso la mayor mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia quien se mantenía quieta a todo momento.

-…..también te amo… así que bésame otra vez, justo como lo hiciste hace un momento… se siente bien- respondía Eri sin siquiera abrir los ojos tras el anterior beso.

-Lo que quiera mi Ericchi está bien para mi….-terminaba por decir Nozomi volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la rubia que correspondió de inmediato el contacto.

Nozomi tras un corto beso se dirigió al cuello de la rubia y en este roso sus labios para después morder levemente aquella zona y después succionarla, dejando tras de sí una roja marca que no se borraría en un par de días. Al no escuchar queja alguna de Eri volvió a besar sus labios tan apasionadamente como hace un momento.

Se mantuvieron en aquel beso por un par de minutos más, no fue hasta que el calor de la otra las hacia querer separarse para tomar aire fresco. Una vez se separaron se miraron mientras sus respiraciones se encontraban brevemente agitadas.

-No quiero hacer algo indebido Nozomi…. ¿podemos parar?- eran las palabras de Eri que de verdad estaba reteniéndose de proceder a cualquier otro deseo que pedía su cuerpo.

-Está bien Ericchi…. Tampoco quiero apresurarme- terminaba por responder Nozomi depositando un beso corto sobre la frente de Eri y tras ello le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Eri devolviéndole la sonrisa solo la abrazo manteniéndose así sin decir palabra alguna su unión, Eri amaba ese tipo de momentos en los que podía disfrutar de tener a la Peli morada entre sus brazos así sin más, solo compartiendo calor.

-¿ya no estas molesta?- preguntaba Eri con voz suave a Nozomi y esta solo dejo escapar una risita.

-esta perdonada-terminaba por decir Nozomi acurrucándose más en la rubia.

-eso me alegra, además esta marca….. ¿Es algún tipo de marca de pertenecía? Nunca había visto que otras razas lo hicieran- decía Eri pasando sus dedos sobre aquella roja marca sobre su cuello.

-emm es algo así, supongo- terminaba por responder Nozomi sin moverse de donde estaba tan cómoda compartiendo calor con Eri.

-Entonces está bien- finalizaba Eri contenta y sin decir nada más, aprovecho el momento y lo disfruto junto a Nozomi.

.

.

.

Kotori se encontraba recostada boca abajo sobre la que ahora era la cama donde dormía, aun extrañaba su antigua casa, pero no se sentía capaz de volver ahí después de que su padre muriera ahí, por ello se quedaba en una habitación a parte en casa de Umi, los padres de esta habían acordado que sería buena idea que Umi dejara de vivir sola y compartiera su apartamento con ''su mejor amiga''

-Kotori ¿puedo pasar? Honoka me dio un poco de manju y pensé que tal vez querrías un poco- la voz de Umi la sacaba de su insistente pensar.

-por supuesto Umi-chan- respondía Kotori con más energía a la que tenía con anterioridad.

Una vez que Umi entro con aquella charola en sus manos noto de inmediato que Kotori no se encontraba con completa paz, por lo que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello gris.

-¿qué te ocurre Kotori? no pareces estar muy bien- preguntaba Umi a la peli gris que solo desvió la mirada de ella.

-Estoy un poco pensativa, desde que Arisa-chan apareció y me dijo que mi madre estaba con vida, de verdad quisiera conocerla, mi padre dijo que ella... era realmente bella.

Umi solo observaba el semblante triste de Kotori y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo, aun mantenía la caricia sobre la cabeza de la Kerh.

-seguro cuando ella te vea pensara lo mismo, después de todo eres realmente hermosa, tu madre estará orgullosa cuando te conozca, vera lo fuerte y valiente que has sido- agregaba aquellas palabras Umi.

Kotori se sentía bien con las palabras de Umi, siempre lograba calmarse cuando estaba triste, enojada, ansiosa, siempre... Umi lograba apaciguarla.

-siempre llegas a rescatarme en el momento indicado Umi-chan- decía Kotori abrazándose a la morena que solo, con cierta timidez continuaba acariciando su cabello.

-yo no he hecho nada por ti, tu eres quien me a salvado incontables veces- decía Umi tratando de calmarse por la cercanía de Kotori.

-Umi-chan me salva cuando estoy al borde del llanto, o cuando mi mente no es capaz de razonar bien, a eso me refiero- contestaba Kotori que se separaba lentamente de aquel abrazo para mirar a la sonrojada Umi que miraba a distintas partes con completa vergüenza.

-bueno… no es nada, para eso estoy a tu lado….. Para apoyarte… po…porque te amo…..- terminaba por decir Umi, Kotori amaba esa faceta tan extraña de Umi, así como su cara sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Umi-chan….- hablaba Kotori con cierto cuestionamiento atrayendo la atención de la sonrojada humana frente a ella.

-¿Qué…que pasa?- respondía Umi mirando de reojo aquellos feliz y ámbar ojos.

-¿puedo darte un beso?- pedía Kotori con completa inocencia en su rostro lo cual hizo a Umi mirarla con completa sorpresa para después sonrojarse más, si era posible.

-hu…mmm yo…. Ah….. e…está bien…-terminaba por responder Umi tratando de calmarse una vez más sin éxito alguno.

Kotori tras sonreír con travesura por haber obtenido lo que quería, se acercó hasta Umi y lentamente junto sus labios con los de la peli azul disfrutando cada momento, desde el calor que emanabas, el rose de estos con los suyos y después el completo contacto.

Umi siempre tenía un aroma que fascinaba a su nariz, y amaba poder percibirlo desde tan cerca, eso bastaba para hacer su día bueno.

Lentamente se separaba del cálido contacto mirando el rostro de Umi, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y una evidente expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

-Umi-chan es realmente linda- decía Kotori sonriendo tras el beso y Umi abriendo los ojos lentamente volvió a la normal Umi avergonzada de siempre.

-Tu…tú también eres muy linda- contestaba Umi mientras se removía en su lugar donde estaba sentada.

Aquel momento de nostalgia, Umi lo había borrado de su mente, solo ella, la humana que amaba desde tiempo atrás y que después de tanto por fin podía tener entre sus brazos.

-muchas gracias Umi-chan, me siento mejor ahora- finalizaba Kotori abrazándose de nueva cuenta a Umi quien permaneció en aquella pose tímida, sin embargo ahora en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Oye Maki-chan ¿Qué te apetece comer?- preguntaba Nico llegando junto a la pelirroja que se encontraba en cuclillas mimando al blanco gato que llegaba a frotarse contra sus manos.

-carne en salsa de tomate- respondía sin mirar a la pelinegra que solo la miro irónicamente.

-a veces pienso que quieres ocultar con carne tu extraño gusto por el tomate rojo- decía Nico comenzando a colocarse el mandil para cocinar.

-para que mentirte si es verdad- admitía Maki aun sin mirar a la pelinegra, estaba muy entretenida con aquel gato.

Nico la miraba desde la cocina ¿Cómo se había enamorado de esa criatura tan primitiva y poco racional?... si, esa chica poco racional tenía un gran amor hacia ella, uno que no le demostraba a absolutamente nadie más, a pesar de que a veces fuera realmente tímida.

-está bien, pero ¿no quieres venir aquí un momento? La gran Nico nii quiere darte algo de amor- decía juguetona Nico sonriéndole a la pelirroja que la miro sonrojada.

-eres tan desvergonzada- respondía Maki con típico tono de ella.

-¿me vas a decir que no quieres? Está bien sigue jugando con bigotes- respondía Nico fingiendo molestia y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que no emitió ruido alguno.

Nico camino hasta la barra y comenzó a cortar un poco de carne, después de todo le prepararía a la pelirroja lo que quería, no fue hasta que sintió algo recorrerla de la cintura para después sentir un par de brazos rodear su cuello desde atrás.

-esa cola tuya últimamente se pone muy traviesa- decía Nico sonriendo para sí misma, aquella cosa que había rodeado su cintura para acercarla más a la pelirroja era aquella larga cola.

-No es que quiera llamar tu atención para que me acaricies… solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo- decía Maki quien permanecía rodeando el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos.

-sabía que querías hacerlo, así que déjame ver tu rostro- recia Nico tratando de darse la vuelta, una vez hecho miro aquellos ojos violeta que tanto le fascinaban, el agarre de Maki seguía justo como antes. –Ese sonrojo acompañado de tu ceño fruncido me encanta ¿lo sabias?- dejaba salir aquello Nico causando aún más rubor en la Elemtum.

-Idiota….- susurraba Maki para después acercarse lentamente Nico y besarla.

Nico disfrutaba bastante de ese contacto, y aunque la pelirroja solía lastimarla un poco cuando mordía sus labios, no dejaba de negarle aquellos besos tan profundos.

-Ouch… volvió a ocurrir- se quejaba Nico separándose un poco de la pelirroja, nuevamente esos colmillos hacían de las suyas.

-Lo siento….. ¿Duele mucho?- pregunto Maki con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-No, está bien, solo se un poco más gentil….. – terminaba por decir Nico acariciando el rostro de la menor para después volver a besarla, no importaba que, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

-me gusta cuando me acaricias- le susurraba Maki sujetando la mano de Nico que estaba posada sobre su rostro, esa pequeña y cálida mano que solía acariciar su rostro y su cabello cuando se besaban.

Nico solo se sonrojo para después dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja, sin embargo algo inesperado apareció en su mente…

 _-me gustaría acariciarla de verdad…. Pero, temo que tipo de reacción vaya a tener su cuerpo, además con lo inquieta que es puede destruir la habitación….. Cielos… espera…..!No pienses en eso!_

.

.

.

 **Esperaban Lemmon NozoEli?... seria una pena que alguien... solo jugara con sus sentimientos xD**

 **Portgas-Rin777:** Umi siempre será la reina de lo casto y la vergüenza romántica publica xD ja no se preocupe que si no subo el lunes subo el martes jeje ;)

 **DivinaExtravaganza:** ja me imagino tu pobre pantalla salpicada de jugo xD la sensualona Maki seguirá ciendo violenta en todo xD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** también me lo pregunto jajaja, no se Ooshima tomo tiene la culpa de que yo vea a Maki de esa manera también jaja aunque no todos, por ejemplo la autora de los doujin de Tsunderation hace a Maki muy pasiva jaja y Nico una devoradora de ….. Bueno le hace mucho sexo oral xD

 **finnyjake:** honestamente calculo que faltan como unos siete capítulos mas, tal vez un poco menos pero mas de dieciséis serán :) y wow pensé que era la única malpensada jajaja es que ambas mamas son sexys xD tal vez escriba algo romanticon con ellas despues, TAL VEZ!

 **Y07:** ja eso seria interesante una Nico sufriendo por que le pusieron muy basto contra el basto xD

 **Nicocchi17:** Quiero violarla pero no debo! ._. pronto ya no será legal para mi xD pero seguire mirándola entre las sombras como una acosadora … ok no… si el momento llega prometo hacer que Maki sea gentil con Nico jaja, neee hare que destroce la cama xD

 **Yaku-R:** eres el típico lector que mira desde las sombras como acosador xD jaja no te preocupes me alegra que leas esta cosa llamada Enemy mine xD

 **jaydisita.8709:** que bueno que sigas disfrutándolo :)

 **Rei:** Seria un gran equipo sin duda, pero lamentablemente te afirmo que si murió :(

 **Teddy Bear:** Señorita teddy bear que me llama trollvis y pedófila y malvada, lamento no avisarle que subia cap el martes xD es que normalmente aviso desde mi página de Facebook y pues ñe xD espero que se encuentre bien después del incendio, ahora se agrega una parejita mas y espero lograr desarrollarla bien, que siga disfrutando de mi fic y nos vemos despues :) PD no importa que sean muy largos los review siempre me entretengo leyéndolos jaja

 **Annima:** Es que ya está muy visto que Maki sea la pasiva o que en los gender bender Maki siempre sea la chica o cosas asi, me gusta cambiar la rutina de lo que siempre se lee xD

 **zehiroth:** de nueva cuenta a petición de ti reconsiderare escribir algo sobre eso de Nico, Maki y un futuro elemtumsito, vere si si se puede o no, haber que sale jeje gracias por seguir leyendo este intento de fanfic jaja se te agradece mucho :D


	14. Chapter 14 Entre llamas

**lamento la tardanza! _ es que sigo en parciales y luego mi papi postiso como jode! uf... en fin no importa aqui les dejo el cap y espero que les guste y em... no me maten por lo que leeran ñ_ñ**

 **sin mas que disfruten este cap y me despido xD**

* * *

Un grupo de Aliz descansaba entre las peligrosas y activas floras del planeta Elemtia, desde que habían llegado no habían sido descubiertos, y aunque Nishikino estuviera con ellos, seguían corriendo peligro de ser atacados, después de toda su visión era mala en las noches y había criaturas peligrosas pertenecientes a la fauna del lugar.

La mayoría de los Aliz dormía mientras que Minami esperaba sentada a Nishikino quien había ido a conseguir algo de comida, ya tenían bastante tiempo sin comer y ella era la más indicada para explorar el lugar.

-ella está tardándose mucho- susurro Minami mientras limpiaba sus botas negras con cautelo.

De entre la flora se escuchó algo de movimiento por lo que Minami rápidamente se puso atenta, aquellos pasos los reconoció y nuevamente volvió en calma a sentarse.

-parece que solo encontré plantas para comer, los animales son bastante difíciles de atrapar- decía Nishikino quien era la criatura que llegaba con plantas en sus manos.

-lo que sea es más que perfecto, es mejor a quedarse sin comer- agradecía con una sonrisa Minami y tomaba entre sus manos un extraño fruto de color violeta.

-¿sería bueno que los despertáramos para que coman?- preguntaba la Elemtum mirando a los Aliz que dormían en la fría tierra.

-déjalos descansar, cuando amanezca podrán comer- terminaba de decir Minami quien probaba aquel fruto de un extraño pero agradable sabor.

Nishikino solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado para pretender comer también, sin embargo algo la hizo ponerse en guardia repentinamente.

-Minami… escucho pasos- agregaba Nishikino y la peli gris se incorporó rápidamente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que aquellos pasos se comenzaban a hacer cercanos y sonoros, a juzgar por el sonido y el ligero temblar del piso era un grupo e Elemtums que amenazaban con descubrir su escondite.

-Todos, despierten- llamaba Minami a los Aliz con cautelo, estos reaccionaron al llamado y atendieron de inmediato levantándose del lugar donde dormían para comenzar a esconderse entre las piedras y árboles.

-vamos ya están cerca- dijo rápidamente Nishikino tomando la mano de Minami y llevándola entre una abertura entre dos grandes piedras para ocultarse.

Ambas lograron entrar a tiempo, puesto que en cuanto lograron introducirse en aquella grieta, aquel furioso grupo de Elemtums pasaba con velocidad y disturbio en el lugar.

Aquel lugar donde se ocultaban era pequeño, tanto que les costaba respirar por la opresión de su pecho contra el de la otra. Minami se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia afuera, no fue hasta que Nishikino se movió muy ligeramente que noto la cercanía en la que estaban.

-tus ojos brillan demasiado- susurro Minami moviendo con dificultad su mano hasta el rostro de Nishikino y una vez que lo logro cubrió los ojos de esta quien no protesto para nada.

-son demasiados….- susurro Nishikino mientras era cegada por Minami, estaba realmente preocupada de que encontraran a loa Aliz que las acompañaban.

Por su parte Minami no había dejado de ver a Nishikino desde que había cubierto sus ojos, la temperatura corporal de los Elemtum era bastante alta y aquella mujer no era la excepción, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la delicada y fina boca que ella tenía, sus labios eran rosados y delgados, era ahora cuando lo notaba.

-parece que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, ya no los escucho- decía Nishikino sacando de su breve pensamiento a Minami, esta lentamente comenzó a retirar su mano de la vista de Nishikino para volver a ver aquellos luminosos ojos violeta claro.

Nishikino cruzo su mirada con ella, esos ojos amarillos que nunca había visto tan cerca de ella, esa cercanía que tenían en ese momento le resultaba inusual y a la vez… agradable, podía notar los rasgos finos de Minami a tan corta distancia.

Ambas se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, era como si afuera estuviesen lejos de cualquier tipo de peligro y todo se redujera a esa pequeña grieta en la que ambas estaban. Un momento que de alguna manera podían lograr sincronizar su sentir.

-…Minami….- susurro Nishikino sin despegar su vista de la peli gris.

La simple mención de su nombre de los labios de Nishikino la hizo estremecer brevemente y que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse.

-Líder….. ¿se encuentran bien? Pregunto uno de los Aliz que ya había salido de su escondite junto a otros más llamando la atención de ambas.

-…S…si, estamos bien, ¿todos ustedes también están bien? Preguntaba Nishikino quien había sido la primera en romper el contacto visual entre ambas.

-será mejor si nos movemos de aquí a un lugar más seguro- hablaba esta vez Minami que trataba de salir de aquella grieta.

-avisare a los demás entonces- terminaba por hablar el joven rubio y se alejaba en dirección a sus demás compañeros.

-No puedo creer que pudiéramos ocultarnos aquí- decía Nishikino quien trataba de salir de aquel agujero también.

-…si….. Tampoco…. Yo…..- decía de una manera tímida Minami empujándose hacia afuera con brusquedad, lo suficiente como para salir de la grieta y estar a punto de caer, pereo una escamosa extremidad se lo impidió, aquella gruesa y rojiza cola de Nishikino, la había ayudado a no caer.

-cuidado, no debemos hacer ruido- terminaba de hablar Nishikino dedicándole una tenue sonrisa a la peli gris que solo asintió y tras darle la espalda a Nishikino s aclaro la garganta y se encamino a los demás Aliz del grupo.

-de acuerdo- finalizaba –Minami aquel encuentro la había desconcertado, pero a la vez había dejado una sensación de duda y desconcierto.

.

.

.

Yukiho se levantó aquella mañana temprano, un extraño ruido la había molestado y no sabía que era lo que lo causaba.

-Esto me gano por dejar que Honoka haga lo que le da la gana….- susurraba adormilada poniéndose de pie y tallando sus ojos, iría a ver qué era lo que causaba aquel ruido.

Siguió el sonido que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa, justo en el patio, ya una vez ahí abrió la puerta encontrándose con una bella vista frente a ella. Arisa estaba de perfil mirando hacia la calle, veía a las personas pasar, aquello que encontraba bello era la sonrisa de la chica, parecía feliz y aliviada a la vez, disfrutando de la vista nada más.

Las alas de la chica no se veían, traía puesta una camisa azul muy holgada y unos pantalones cortos, parecía una chica cualquiera.

-Pa…pareces normal- llamo a la Aliz que rápidamente la miro con esos inocentes ojos azules.

-La humana mayor me dijo que usara estas vestimentas, así lograría pasar desapercibida por los demás humanos- respondía Arisa manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-me parece perfecto, en increíble que lograras esconder esas cosas tan grandes- decía Yukiho por alguna razón se le facilitaba hablar con la rubia.

-no es complicado, además sus ropas humanas ayudan bastante- terminaba por decir Arisa.

-ya veo….. Iba a desayunar algo, supongo que….. Querrás comer algo también- proponía Yukiho dándole la espalda a la Aliz pero aun la miraba de reojo, esta parecía sorprendida por la propuesta.

-¿son algún tipo de realeza ustedes?- preguntaba Arisa a lo que Yukiho se confundió.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?- decía Yukiho a la emocionada chica.

-bueno en la guerra solo los altos mandos podían comer una vez al día y diario, es por ello que me sorprende que ni siquiera hayan pasado 12 horas y podamos comer otra vez- agregaba la rubia.

-¿Cómo demonios es posible? Los humanos comemos tres veces al día porque lo necesitamos para estar sanos ¿cada cuando comías en dónde estabas?- hacia presente su confusión y sorpresa Yukiho.

-con mucha suerte lograba comer cuatro días a la semana, es por eso que estoy en buena forma todavía- respondía sin ningún problema Arisa a lo que Yukiho solo palideció.

-cielos… pues eso no existe en esta casa, así que ven ahora mismo para que tomes el desayuno conmigo-se apresuraba a decir Yukiho mientras tomaba la mano de Arisa y la arrastraba al interior de la casa.

Arisa no pudo evitar sobre notar el contacto de la humana, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía contacto físico con alguno y se percataba de lo cálidos y frágiles que eran con el simple contacto.

-Tu piel es realmente agradable- decía Arisa sin ninguna mala intención llamando la atención de Yukiho.

-¿Eh?... Gra…gracias supongo…. Tú también pareces tener una piel suave- respondía Yukiho mirando a la Aliz que permanecía sonriente.

-Lo es, mira- respondió la rubia y tras sus palabras dirigió la mano de Yukiho sobre su mejilla para que esta pudiera sentirla.

Yukiho fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, aquella acción la sobresalto sin embargo era verdad, la joven a la que tocaba tenía una piel bastante suave también.

-…se siente bien…..- susurro Yukiho notando que Arisa con semblante pacifico se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Por alguna razón la cercanía de la joven comenzó a ponerla de nervios e incluso por un momento pensó en que las intenciones de Arisa eran tratar de besarla. Se quedó inmóvil un momento esperando a ver que sucedía.

-también son azules tus ojos, no pensé que los humanos fueran tan diversos- eran las palabras de Arisa que sin más paso de largo de Yukiho y se dirigía a la fachada de la tienda donde había un par de personas siendo atendidas por Honoka.

Yukiho se sintió realmente tonta, Arisa solo la observaba y sin más la había dejado ahí con una idea equivocada.

-¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?- se preguntó así misma sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas para después caminar hasta la cocina.

Tsubasa había visto todo desde las escaleras, ese actuar extraño en Yukiho la había hecho reír bastante, después de todo sabia de lo que se trataba aquella situación.

-Parece que Arisa te dio un pequeño susto- hablaba burlonamente Tsubasa a Yukiho que solo se estremeció ante la voz insinuativa de la Kerh.

-No sé de qué hablas- negaba rápidamente Yukiho.

-bueno, solo quiero decirte que esa niña no tiene conocimiento alguno de lo que los humanos como ustedes sienten, como se relacionan e interactúan, podemos parecer humanos, pero somos muy diferentes a ustedes- agregaba Tsubasa irritando un poco a Yukiho.

-¿a qué viene eso? …. Solo mal interprete su cercanía eso es todo- decía sin cuidado alguno la menor.

-acabas de delatarte, pero en fin, solo trata bien a esa pequeña niña y demuéstrale lo bien que se siente el afecto- agregaba aun burlona Tsubasa.

-No tienes por qué decirme nada! Tu y mi hermana hacen cosas extrañas todo el tiempo y nadie te lo echa en cara o ¿acaso crees que no he notado que aprovechas cada oportunidad para abrazarla o estar cerca de ella?- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Tsubasa.

-cielos… creí que había sido cuidadosa ¿de verdad es tan obvio?…- agregaba Tsubasa rascando su cabeza y sonriendo apenada.

-¡Se les nota lo melosas a kilómetros! solo tres tipos de personas no lo percibirían, los ciegos, los muy idiotas y Honoka- terminaba de hablar Yukiho.

-bueno si….. Incluso algunos idiotas tienen esperanzas pero con Honoka-san no hay remedio, y si lo hubiera, supongo que seguiría prefiriendo a esa enérgica idiota- agregaba Tsubasa mirando en dirección a donde estaba Honoka sacando un paquete de pan a hurtadillas y darle un mordisco muy rápidamente para después volver a girarse a atender a los clientes.

-ah….. Siempre dije que solo un ser raro se fijaría en Honoka…. Pero esto fue demasiado literal…. Aunque….- respondía Yukiho quedándose en suspenso y llamando la atención de Tsubasa.

-¿aunque?...- preguntaba Tsubasa dudosa a la menor.

-me alegro que alguien tan fuerte sea quien descubrió sus encantos para protegerla y no aprovecharse de ella- terminaba de decir Yukiho a lo que Tsubasa solo sonrió y continuo caminando en dirección a la tienda con Honoka.

-gracias Yukiho-san- terminaba aquella platica Tsubasa manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Nozomi y Eri caminaban entre los alrededores de los bosques, ellas y las demás habían acostumbrado a vigilar aquella zona antes del anochecer, se habían dividido en dos a excepción de B-rise que eran acompañadas por Arisa.

-desde hace un par de días no aparecen ni más rondadores ni Erena y Anju- decía Eri mirando hacia la copa de los árboles.

-aun así debemos estar prevenidas por cualquier cosa que se presente- decía esta vez Nozomi que también miraba alrededor.

A pesar de que solo vigilaban, disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, podían caminar y tomarse de la mano mientras seguía en su labor, eso les gustaba a ambas.

-Es un poco extraño que después de varias semanas de que sometieran a Maki, no aparecieran otra vez, de alguna manera me preocupa- decía Eri que se detenía un momento a tomar un descanso, ya habían caminado bastante.

-tienes razón pero… no hay que ser tan pesimistas, no siempre tienen que estar asechándonos- agregaba Nozomi que se sentaba sobre el pasto justo al lado de Eri.

-me está cansando la ropa, mis alas necesitan estirarse un poco- decía Eli que se removía la camisa holgada que tenía puesta todavía.

-está bien si te la quitas mientras descansamos, pero si escuchamos a alguien cúbrete- terminaba por decir Nozomi dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

Eri hizo aquello y desplego sus alas para poder estar más tranquila, ya tenía bastante tiempo sin hacerlo aquel día, Nozomi se acercó hasta ella para tomar su mano nuevamente a lo que Eri correspondió de inmediato y le dedico una sonrisa a la peli morada.

-me agrada cuando entrelazamos las manos de esta manera, siento que puedo sentir el latir de tu corazón así- decía con completa normalidad Eri.

-yo también disfruto de las tibias manos de Ericchi- respondía sin más Nozomi dedicando una sonrisa a la Aliz que solo suspiro.

-sabes….. Quería hablar de algo contigo, aunque no estoy muy segura si sea oportuno, ¿puedo?- se puso más seria Eri a lo que Nozomi confundida miro a la rubia.

-seguro Ericchi, dime ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Nozomi.

Eri se mantuvo en silencio un momento, aquello que había hablado con su hermana la había dejado bastante pensativa.

''- _tienes que volver con nosotros para derrocar a los Kerh, puede que sean débiles pero nos superan en número-''_

-bueno, hace poco hable con Arisa, ella tiene algo en mente, aunque me parece un poco problemático, sin embargo pienso que sería lo mejor por el momento….- hablaba Eri con seriedad lo cual preocupo a Nozomi.

-bueno…. Y ¿Qué es tan importante como para poderte así de tensa?- preguntaba Nozomi una vez más.

-bueno Nozomi, recuerdas que dije que pasara lo que pasara yo volvería por ti siempre ¿no es así?... Parece que…. Ese momento llegara muy pronto, ese momento en el que te diré esas palabras de verdad y después… regrese con los míos- decía aquello Eri.

-¿Qué?... espera….. Estas diciéndome que…- decía Nozomi completamente sorprendida, aquello no lo espero.

-si….. Tengo que volver para terminar con la guerra que sigue matando a los míos y a los Elemtum… Maki y yo tenemos que detener esto y a Wan….. es por eso que, decidimos que volveremos en cuanto antes….- terminaba de decir Eri.

Nozomi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba bastante, no por sentimientos de amor, esta vez aquello dolía en gran manera, era realmente doloroso.

-pero….. Aún no sabemos que pueda suceder con Anju y Erena aquí… ¿ustedes nos dejaran con este embrollo?... Ericchi… ¿vas a abandonarme?- decía Nozomi agachando la cabeza, parecía que las lágrimas estaban por salir.

-No estoy diciendo que te abandonare… Nozomi prometí protegerte y que no importaría que, volvería por ti, justo ahora, no sabemos cómo se encuentre la situación haya afuera, por eso debo volver- explicaba una vez más Eri, sin embargo la reacción en Nozomi no cambio.

-Nozomi…-

Eri no pudo articular palabra ya que rápidamente percibió algo en el viento…

-¿Ericchi?- pregunto Nozomi al ver la alerta de la rubia.

-Nozomi…. Ven conmigo, hay problemas-

.

Maki y Nico caminaban por los interiores del bosque, al igual que las demás estaban vigilando los alrededores, aunque ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando estaban comenzando a cansarse, al menos Nico.

-Maki-chan, quiero descansar un momento- decía aquello Nico sentándose sobre una gran piedra de aquel bosque.

-está bien, así aprovecho para hablar sobre algo- decía Maki sentándose a la par de Nico.

Nico noto el semblante serio en el rostro de Maki y de inmediato infirió que no era algo bueno lo que estaba por decirle.

-sabes, hace poco hable con Eri, ahora que ella sabe cómo volver…- se quedaba en suspenso Maki, aquello inquieto de inmediato a Nico.

-Maki…. No me digas que vas a volver…. No me digas que vas a abandonarme- aquellas palabras salieron preocupadas y suplicantes de los labios de Nico a lo que Maki rápido sujeto su mano.

-¡Cálmate! No soy yo quien planea volver pronto….. se trata de Eri, ella y Arisa quieren volver para apoyar la situación desde haya, ella y yo hablamos hace poco y sugirió que me quedara con Kotori y Tsubasa para seguir protegiéndolas aquí, después de todo mi presencia no cambiaría mucho, pero la de ella es sumamente importante- terminaba de explicar Maki a la pelinegra.

-ya veo….. pero eso quiere decir que Nozomi… lo pasara mal al saberlo- decía Nico con desanimo, no quería que su mejor amiga sufriera por la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero si lo hacemos estoy segura que las cosas terminarían y todos estaríamos en paz otra vez, por eso es que lo decidimos- decía Maki a la pelinegra que solo suspiro.

-no estoy muy segura que sea mucha la diferencia pero, si ustedes creen que es lo mejor supongo que estará bien, solo espero que Eri vuelva a salvo y pueda reunirse una vez más con Nozomi- agregaba Nico mirando la copa de los arboles un breve momento.

-ten por seguro que así será- afirmaba Maki dedicándole una tenue sonrisa a la mayor.

Maki se estaba disponiendo a besar a Nico, sin embargo el sonido de diversos intrusos la sobresalto y la hizo ponerse rápidamente de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto exaltada Nico mirando a la pelirroja que se quedaba quieta y miraba a su alrededor.

-intrusos….. y son cinco…..- susurraba Maki manteniéndose mirando a los alrededores.

El silencio volvió de la nada, aquello alarmo aún más a Maki que se mantenía en guardia, aquello estaba preocupándola. Maki rápida y cautelosamente creo una onda de un sonido imperceptible al oído en el viento, aquello era una señal para Eri y Kotori, las llamaba con ansiedad.

Rápidamente de entre los arboles cinco siluetas caían y rodeaban a la pelirroja con completa peligrosidad. Esta solo se puso en guardia y observo su situación tratando de calcular sus movimientos, aquel grupo de mujeres Eran Kerh con la insignia E en sus blancas vestimentas.

-…E-Rise…..- susurro Maki al ver a aquel grupo con sonrisas en sus rostros y malévolos ojos felinos.

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros heredera- eran las palabras de la que parecía ser la líder.

Maki se desconcertó un momento, no entendía por qué en vez de querer matarla, querían llevársela.

-¿Qué quieren esas bastardas de Anju y Erena conmigo?- dijo Maki manteniéndose vigilante en todo momento.

-el prototipo del Droide sigue dentro de tu cuerpo….. lo queremos- agrego el líder mirando con más seriedad a Maki que solo frunció el ceño.

Maki no dijo nada solo permaneció quieta esperando a que atacaran o que Eri y Kotori llegaran para apoyarla.

Como si fuese escuchada, de entre los arboles aparecía Kotori corriendo junto con Umi, quienes a pesar de estar agitadas permanecieron firmes.

-reunión perfecta- agregaba la líder mientras miraba a Kotori ponerse en guardia también.

Una vez dicho aquello aquel equipo se lanzó en contra de Maki y Kotori mientras Nico y Umi se resguardaban entre los árboles.

Maki usaba el viento y la tierra para atacar, ya que el fuego podría causar un desastre en medio del bosque, por su parte Kotori atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo junto a la emanante energía que sus manos producían.

-Kotori encárgate de esos dos, yo de ellos tres- decía rápidamente Maki golpeando directo en el rostro a una de las Kerh para después quitarse de encima de la espalda a otra más.

Kotori propino una certera patada en el estómago de una de las Kerh para después hacer un choque de energía con la líder que era la segunda rival a la que enfrentaba.

-ellas….. son…. Fuertes…- decía Kotori mientras seguía forcejeando con la líder que sonreía con maldad.

Aquella líder de un choque de energía más logro hacer que Kotori retrocediera por el impacto, aquella aplicación de energía había sido demasiada para un Kerh cualquiera.

-esto quería hija de Wan, es el poder de un Droide en nuestro sistema- agregaba la líder atacando una vez más a Kotori, un fuerte choque de energías daba comienzo una vez más.

Maki se veía en sus propios problemas al pelear con tres de esas chicas Kerh que tenían una fuerza similar entre ellas, aquello complicaba las cosas.

Repentinamente Maki recibió un golpe con energía en el rostro, aquello le nublo la visión por completo y la hizo caer al piso aturdida.

-….Agh…. Kotori…..- susurro Maki al recibir un golpe más en el estómago mientras estaba en el piso.

-trae a las humanas también- ordeno la líder a una de las cinco miembros que rápidamente asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Nico y Umi se resguardaban.

-¡demonios!- maldijo Nico comenzando a correr mientras sujetaba la mano de Umi, aunque era inútil.

Justo cuando aquella criatura estaba tan próxima a ellas, alguien las quito de su camino de una embestida. Tanto Nico como Umi cayeron al suelo con aquella salvadora suya encima de ellas.

-¡No...Nozomi!- exclamo Nico al ver quien era la que las había sacado del camino salvándolas por un breve momento.

-arriba, debemos correr- decía Nozomi levantándose rápido y ayudando a Umi y a Nico a ponerse de pie.

Eri había llegado también al campo de batalla y desafiante comenzó a atacar a aquellas Kerh bastante fuertes.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué son tan fuertes?- preguntaba Eri quien rápidamente era atacada por dos de esas Kerh.

-Tienen….droides en su cuerpo!- respondía rápidamente Maki que estaba aún en el piso aturdida y tratando de no dejarse amordazar por esas Kerh.

-diablos…..- susurro Eri quien con esfuerzo se defendía de las Kerh.

Maki aun con mala visión se levantó de donde estaba y cerrando sus ojos trato de guiarse por medio del sonido, así mismo empuño su cola al aire y se dispuso a pelear.

Eri aprovechando aquel momento logro empujar con una onda de viento a una de sus atacantes cerca de Maki, esta no lo dudo dos veces y al sentir cerca a la chica, con su cola la golpeo una vez, y a la segunda de un solo tajo corto su cuello salpicando la tierra de sangre carmín.

-¡NOOO!- grito la líder que aturdiendo de la misma manera a Kotori, lanzo un ataque contra el rostro de la peli gris que la aturdió lo suficiente como para dirigirse rápidamente a Maki.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Eri a la pelirroja que no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibió un ataque de energía dentro de su cuerpo que la dejo inmóvil y cayó al piso.

-…..de….monios….. Me inmovilizo…..- dijo Maki con dificultad quedando completamente vulnerable.

-todas arderán por la muerte de una de mis mejores miembros- dijo aquella chica que sujetando las manos de Maki con fuerza hizo un esfuerzo sumamente grande por controlar brevemente la manipulación de fuego en manos de Maki.

Ocurrió, una ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada por las manos de Maki que hizo romper un árbol y que lentamente toco comenzara a incendiarse a su alrededor de una manera veloz.

-retirada, dejen que se pudran en el infierno- fueron las últimas palabras de aquella líder que escapaba junto a las tres miembros restantes de aquel horno que comenzaba a progresar.

Eri estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, de todas las cosas que podían ocurrir, el fuego era lo peor, su razón se esfumaba y su miedo la hacía quedarse inmóvil contemplando con horror el fuego que comenzaba a ser cada vez más infernal. Con desesperados ataques de viento trataba de apaciguar el fuego, pero lo único que logro fue aumentarlo y comenzaba a intoxicarse con todo el humo.

-….Madre….- susurro Eri mirando aun aterrorizada su alrededor no logaba reaccionar.

Como si el destino estuviese en su contra una rama callo golpeando la cabeza de Eri, esta desgraciadamente termino por perder el conocimiento en tan repentino ataque y yacía en el piso sin conciencia alguna.

-¡Maki-chan! Tenemos que irnos- dijo rápidamente Kotori ayudando a Maki a levantarse, esta se encontraba muy débil por aquel ataque por lo que apenas y podía moverse con fluidez.

-el fuego no me afecta, saca de aquí a las demás- dijo Maki haciendo que Kotori la soltara, esta solo la observo un breve momento para después asentir.

Las tres humanas se encontraban llenas de temor mirando a su alrededor, toco estaba incendiándose, justo cuando se proponían a avanzar el crujir de uno de los arboles envueltos en fuego se hizo presente, Nozomi fue la primera en reaccionar percatándose que aquel árbol caería sobre Umi y Nico quienes venían más al frente.

Actuar antes de pensar….. Eso fue lo que Nozomi hizo en ese preciso momento corriendo a todo lo que pudo empujando a sus amigas para que no fueran aplastadas por aquel árbol… a cambio quedo completamente atrapadas entre las llamas.

\- ¡Nozomi!- grito Nico levantándose rápidamente y observando a su mejor amiga con terror en sus ojos entre las llamas.

Kotori llegaba corriendo a aquella parte observando la situación, por lo que rápidamente trato de buscar una escapatoria en aquel lugar para Nozomi, sin embargo más árboles comenzaban a derrumbarse.

-¡Kotori!... ayúdame… ¡Ayúdenme!- se escuchaba los gritos de Nozomi que seguía atrapada entre el fuego.

Kotori trato de cortar el fuego con su energía, pero no funciono, cada vez las llamas se levantaban más y más hasta que perdieron entre ellas la figura de Nozomi y sus gritos dejaron de escucharse.

-¡Nozomi!- grito Nico llamando a la mayor pero no hubo respuesta, a cambio trato de correr para introducirse entre el fuego.

Kotori la retuvo rápidamente y sintiendo como su pecho dolía inmensamente hizo a Nico volver levantándola sobre sus hombros.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Nozomi me necesita! ¡SUELTAME!- exigía Nico pataleando tanto como pudo contra Kotori que tenía su rostro derramando lágrimas y tomando a Umi de la misma manera, comenzó a correr fuera del bosque abandonando el lugar.

Maki arrastrándose con dificultad llego hasta el cuerpo inerte de Eri, ella podría sobrevivir sin problemas entre el fuego, pero la rubia seguro seria consumida por él, así que retirando el emblema de su cuello con dificultar lo coloco sobre la mano de Eri, una vez hecho aquello creo una barrera de tierra que resguardo a Eri de las llamas que se aproximaban.

-el sello Elemtum te salvara…..- fue lo último que dijo Maki quien permaneció al lado del refugio que creo para Eri esperando a que aquel infernal fuego llegara hasta ellas.

.

.

.

Kotori lograba salir a las afueras del bosque y dejando caer a Nico y a Umi, callo también de rodillas y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡¿Por qué la dejaste morir entre el fuego?!- le grito Nico a la peli gris que se mantenía derramando lagrimas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No podía hacer nada ¡se quedó atrapada por salvarnos!- le respondió Umi de igual manera a Nico que cayendo de rodillas comenzó a llorar.

-dios mío…. Nozomi…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- susurraba entre sollozos Nico quien también dejaba que sus lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas.

-lo intente… incluso Eri y Maki se quedaron atrapadas….. Yo de verdad… lo intente…..- susurraba entre el llanto Kotori que apretaba fuerte el pasto entre sus manos.

Un momento en que el llanto, los sollozos y el crujir de los arboles por el fuego invadían el lugar, acompañado de un inmenso dolor que esas tres chicas sentían al ver morir a una más…

.

.

.

 **ja soy cruel, ahora tendran que esperar una semana jajajaja... !No! ¡con el tubo no!**

 **Y07** : si leeo doujins xD no solo hentai, de todo tipo y omg! Amo a Ooshima sensei xD pues si lo se soy mala y solo les doy provaditas para que se emocionen.

 **lectora fantasma:** pues si tengo un proyecto sujerido por algunos lectores sobre un fic sobre las seiyuus que se enfocara en el SoraPile y el Jolks (nanjouxkussun) tal vez en el trascurso de este fic se me ocurra algo mas para comenzar a escribir, asi siempre ha sido jeje

 **finnyjake** : mi ser mujer xD y pues el lemmon sigo pensándolo realmente me cuesta trabajo decidirlo xD

 **Portgas-Rin777:** y tal vez sea tachi…. Y vendrás cosas peores dice la biblia xD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** no tengo el sif japonés pero si tengo la versión gringa y pues ahí no sacan muchas cosas como en el japonés xD tienes razón, solo he visto un NicoNozo y nico es la activa, WTF? Ja en fin pues tal vez complasca sus deseos pervertidos entre una Elemtum y una humana pelinegra xD

 **Nicocchi17:** ja hubiera sido buena idea eso del Umi x Arisa xD pero luego me llaman cruel jaja muy pronto llegara el momento en que tengan que reunirse con sus queridas hijas y que todos peen juntos contra Wan :3

 **Rei:** tenga su capitulo salvaje de la semana xD

 **bellabella210:** ja seria buena idea que se tomen la delantera pero con tiempo, todo a su tiempo xD

 **Teddy Bear:** No me molesta que me llame Trollvis xD de hecho me da mucha risa jaja, amo sus monólogos señorita, y que bueno que siga disfrutando de este fic fumado. No se envicie con chocolates que después me entran las ganas de querer también y no porque engordo xD ya que insiste tanto lo mas probable es que haya cosas suculentas aquí, pero solo poquito xD

 **zehiroth:** es que Yukiho tiene buen gusto como todas las demás xD ja la carrera entre Nico y Maki tratando de violar a sus aliens tendrá que esperar un poco porque soy cruel y mate a Nozomi :v


	15. Chapter 15 triste fortuna

**buenas tardes qui les dejo este cap que espeor y disfruten y jaja cielos casi todos me llamaron cruel xD pero esta bien me bebo sus lagrimas en secreto... ok no ._.**

 **bueno muchas gracias por los animos esta semana se los agradesco muchisimo de verdad, en fin me retiro y que disfruten este cap :D**

* * *

Eri lentamente comenzaba a moverse, no está segura de sí tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, después de todo, igual todo se encontraba en obscuridad, justo cuando trato de levantarse choco con algo frio y duro justo arriba de ella, apretó su puño y noto que tenía algo en su mano, se sentía como un pesado metal frio, entonces solo lo soltó de sus manos, aquello basto para que aquella cúpula de piedra comenzara a desvanecerse como simple polvo y la dejara ver el exterior.

La noche era iluminada por una fuerte luna y algunos troncos que aún estaban quemándose, pronto ese fuego se extinguiría, ahora lo recordaba todo. Rápidamente busco con la mirada a alguien y justo al lado de ella estaba Maki recostada boca abajo y con sus ropas casi consumidas por el fuego, sin embargo ella estaba intacta, volvió rápido su vista a lo que había soltado hace un momento, aquel era el emblema Elemtum que la había protegido del fuego.

-Maki…- llamo a la pelirroja, pero esta ni siquiera se movió.

Al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba decidió acercarse hasta ella y levantar la cabeza de la menor para que esta reaccionara.

Apoyando la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre sus piernas dio ligeras palmadas sobre su rostro dormido, Maki lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, parecía haber funcionado.

-….¿Do…Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que pregunto Maki desorbitada y comenzando a toser.

-me salvaste de morir entre el fuego, ¿Por qué no te cubriste también?- preguntaba Eri más aliviada al ver a la pelirroja despertar.

-no había….cupo para las dos, además el fuego no me afecta- respondía Maki aclarándose la garganta.

-pero aunque no te quemes te causa dolor…..- respondía aquello Eri, Maki simplemente callo, podía engañar a las demás pero a un ser tan inteligente como Eri nunca.

-No importa cuánto duela, sigo estando bien, ahora debemos buscar a las demás, deben estar preocupadas- respondía Maki levantándose lentamente y pidiéndose de pie al igual que Eri quien observo brevemente a Maki, sus pantalones aun la cubrían lo suficiente pero su torso estaba semi desnudo.

-toma, cúbrete- dijo Eri ofreciendo su sudadera azul a la pelirroja que de inmediato la acepto y se emprendieron a caminar.

Ambas miraron alrededor, todo había sido consumido, les parecía terrible, no fue hasta que Eri miro algo a la distancia.

-Maki ven- pidió la rubia caminando hasta aquella cosa que llamo su atención.

Era un par de árboles derrumbados por el fuego, de más cerca podía percatarse que aquellos arboles habían formado una figura en el centro sin salida alguna, Eri entro y camino por aquel centro hasta que algo se topó con sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso?...- dijo Maki al ver la mirada de Eri fijarse en aquello que chocaba con sus pies.

Eri lentamente se agacho tomando aquello y su vista se fijó en lo que era….. no fue hasta que noto lo que tenía en sus manos que quedo en shock.

Aquello que estaba sosteniendo era un brazo calcinado que tenía fuertemente aferrado en el puño un pedazo de tela quemada también, aquella tela era azul obscuro, como el uniforme de Otonokizaka, la escuela a la que asistían todas las demás.

-….de quien es esto…..- dijo en un susurro mientras tiraba de aquella tela atrapada en aquel puño calcinado para después observarla y proseguir a olerla.

Como si su corazón se detuviese, al oler aquella prenda se tensó por completo, sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse e incluso sintió como su mandíbula se apretaba.

.

Nico, Kotori y Umi se habían adentrado de nueva cuenta al bosque una vez que el fuego se había disipado, por alguna extraña razón, no se había esparcido demasiado, solo donde ellas habían estado peleando.

Ninguna hablaba, todas estaban en silencio absoluto, al igual que compartían silencio, compartían un inmenso dolor en su interior, era difícil de creer para ellas lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde la batalla y la desgracia había sucedido, ahí pudieron ver a la distancia a Maki y a Eri dándoles la espalda.

-¡Maki!- Nico fue la primera en llamar a la pelirroja que de inmediato se giró para verla, Nico corrió a todo lo que pudo para llegar hasta la pelirroja.

-..Nico-chan, estas bien- fue lo que dijo Maki al llegar hasta la pelinegra y estrujarla entre sus brazos.

-…..Ma…Maki-chan… ella….no pudimos salvarla…..-Nico solo se aferró más a Maki, sintiendo como sus lágrimas y todo aquel dolor salían sin permiso alguno, estaba dolida y realmente herida, no quería creer lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amiga.

Kotori y Umi caminaron hasta aquel lugar, miraron con preocupación a Eri que a pesar de que ellas estuvieran ahí, no se había siquiera movido, estaban temiéndose lo peor.

-Eri-chan…. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kotori a la rubia que no respondió.

Eri lentamente se giró a ellas estando por fin de frente, su mirada era de perturbación y a su vez sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas. Kotori y Umi no entendieron que ocurría hasta que miraron lo que Eri sostenía.

-¿Por qué?...- fue lo que salió de los labios de Eri al ver la reacción de las dos chicas frente de ella.

Kotori también sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir al ver lo que Eri sostenía en sus manos, no era capaz de mirar siquiera a Eri que también derramaba lágrimas, solo agacho la mirada, el silencio volvía.

-Eri….. Nozomi nos salvó la vida….. los arboles estaban derrumbándose, Nico y yo corríamos y sin fijarnos de lo que caía… y ella…. Po...por salvarnos, se quedó atrapada….. Kotori hizo lo posible por ayudarla….. pero…- Explicaba Umi quien era la que más fuerte había sido por aquel accidente.

Eri solo bajo la mirada una vez más observando aquel brazo, fue cuestión de segundos en la que sus lágrimas mojaban aquella extremidad.

-Eri….. Ellas escaparon….- esta vez hablo Maki mirando a la rubia que no había levantado la cabeza todavía.

Eri dejo caer aquel brazo para después caminar velozmente hacia la pelirroja que se sobresaltó al ver tan peligrosa cercanía, por inercia empujo a Nico para que se alejara de ella y una vez hecho aquello fue recibida por un golpe de Eri directo en el rostro.

-¡Tu maldito poder le hizo esto a Nozomi!- grito Eri haciendo levantar a Maki una vez más y una vez tubo a la pelirroja de pie volvió a golpearla dos veces más de la misma manera.

-¡Basta!¡ No es su culpa!- defendió Umi mirando la agresiva acción de Eri hacia Maki, sin embargo no se acercó para nada.

Maki solo trato de detener las manos de Eri que, agresivas, pretendían seguir agrediéndola, lo logro con éxito mientras forcejeaba con la rubia.

-¡Prometimos no volver a hacer esto por ellas!... ya es suficiente…- le respondió Maki entre el forcejeo a Eri que agachando la mirada comenzó a dejarse caer de rodillas, Maki la sostuvo para que no callera de golpe.

-….tu poder….. Devuélveme a Nozomi… devuélvemela…- fueron las incoherentes palabras de Eri quien una vez en el suelo rompió en llanto abrazándose a Maki que solo correspondió el abrazo y agacho la mirada también.

-Te entiendo Eri… te entiendo… así que por favor, se fuerte, ella no hubiera querido verte así- se acercaba Kotori a las dos chicas y posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Eri que seguía abrazada a la pelirroja llorando sin desdén

-no pude ayudarla….. Tampoco pude ayudarla….. yo….. Hubiera muerto en su lugar…..- decía Eri entre el llanto, se sentía extremadamente dolida, herida, como si hubieran sacado su corazón de su pecho…. Sus deseos de vivir se esfumaban poco a poco también.

En ese momento, todas permanecieron ahí, sin ser capaces de otra cosa que llorar, estaban devastadas, pero nadie llegaba a sentirse tan herida como lo estaban Eri y Nico.

.

.

.

Tsubasa estaba en lo alto de los árboles, veía a lo lejos que Hideko, Fumiko y Mika hacían lo mismo en diferentes partes del lugar.

-¿El fuego sigue Tsubasa-chan?- preguntaba Honoka desde abajo a la Kerh castaña que solo suspiraba.

-No, Hideko y las demás logramos apagarlo y no hacer que se extendiera, aunque….. Aún estoy preocupada por Arisa-san, no sabemos dónde la perdimos y Eri va a matarnos si volvemos sin ella- decía Tsubasa quien se sentía preocupada por la rubia más joven, desde que el incendio había comenzado y todas se habían separado.

De un salto, Tsubasa bajo de aquel árbol y llego hasta el suelo junto a Honoka que también parecía preocupada.

-¿crees que las demás estén bien? Me preocupa que ellas estuvieran envueltas en aquel incendio- decía Honoka con semblante cuestionante, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-no lo se, por ahora es mejor que volvamos a casa- agregaba Tsubasa dando un suspiro.

-¿y qué hacemos con lo de Arisa-chan? Seguimos sin saber dónde está- decía Honoka a la castaña que solo la miro.

-ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser rival para Nishikino, estará bien donde quiera que este- guiñaba un ojo Tsubasa a la enérgica humana que solo pensó por un momento.

-de acuerdo, entonces volvamos- terminaba por decir Honoka que se agarraba del brazo de Tsubasa y sonreía con completa tranquilidad.

Tsubasa se sonrojo ante el acto pero sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, disfrutaría de ese pequeño contacto hasta que ambas llegaran a casa para descansar y mañana hablarían con las demás.

.

.

.

Cuatro chicas caminaban entre la densa vegetación del bosque, no fue hasta que toparon al lugar esperado que se detuvieron y llamaron al unísono en aquel lugar.

-mis señoras A-rise- fue la voz de una de ellas que espero tras su llamado.

-ellas no vienen, parece que no están aquí- dijo otra Kerh que esperaba junto a las demás a que sus líderes respondieran.

Como si sus deseos fueran escuchados, de entre las sombras aparecían Erena y Anju con una expresión sonriente y pacífica en sus rostros, expresión que desapareció al ver que solo había cuatro miembros y venían sin ningún rehén.

-¿Dónde está la sub líder?- pregunto Erena al ver a aquel grupo mirarse con temor.

-vera, nosotras peleamos con ellas, todo iba bien hasta que esa maldita Elemtum aun cegada siguió peleando… mato a la sub líder- agregaba la líder.

-¿y aun así no pudieron traernos ni a Nishikino ni a Kotori?- esta vez pregunto  
Anju.

-No mi señora….. no pudimos porque….-trato de hablar una de las miembros pero fue silenciada rápidamente por la líder.

-simplemente no pudimos hacerlo- agregaba la líder.

Erena miro a Anju quien solo suspiro con molestia, y con mirada desafiante observo a la líder nerviosa que agachaba la mirada.

-líder…. Dime que sucedió- decía con voz sumamente seria Anju a la líder que solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

-yo….. Incendie el lugar…. Puede que ellas estén muertas ahora- agregaba la líder con temor.

Anju solo volteo a ver a Erena que también había comenzado a molestarse, observo a las miembros y toda parecían completamente sanas a excepción de una.

-¿Qué le sucedió a ella?- pregunto Erena mirando a la única herida entre las cuatro miembros del escuadrón.

-Una de las humanas que estaba con ellas se quedó atrapada, ella evito que escapara de entre las llamas, pero algo sumamente veloz corto su brazo, no sabemos que pudo ser, pero era realmente veloz como para percibirlo- agregaba la líder que aún estaba temerosa, Anju y Erena no tenían buena vista hacia ella.

-Ya veo, así que, perdiste a una miembro aun cuando les dimos droides, incendiaste el lugar, mataste a una simple humana y no traen lo que les pedimos, aparte de que actuaste desobedeciendo nuestras ordenes…. ¿sabes qué significa eso?- decía Anju a la líder que solo observaba a las mayores con atención.

De un momento a otro Anju golpeo justo en el rostro a la líder haciéndola caer en seco al piso, esta solo se encogió y sujetaba con ambas manos su rostro, una vez hecho aquello, Erena camino hasta ella y colocando su pie sobre la cabeza de esta lo presiono con fuerza contra el piso.

-¿pretendes que estemos agradecidas después de que haces lo que te viene en gana?- decía Anju con molestia a la líder que solo apretaba los dientes y cerraba con fuerza los ojos por el dolor en su cabeza, sin contar su nariz sangrante.

-Mi señora….pero tenemos muestra de sangre de la Elemtum…..- dijo rápidamente la líder sacando de entre sus bolsillos un pedazo de tela manchado con sangre, al ver aquello Erena se detuvo de pisotear la cabeza de la líder.

-baya….. ¿Estas segura que es de Nishikino?- decía Anju con burla esta vez a lo que la líder levantando levemente la cabeza sonrió.

-la tome cuando la paralice para incendiar el lugar, así que….. Aquí está el gen del droide que ella tenía en su cuerpo- terminaba por decir la líder ofreciendo el pedazo de tela a Erena.

-bueno…. Podemos perdonarte por no ser completamente inútil, comenzaremos a trabajar con la nueva composición del droide, y prepárense, una vez terminemos de hacerlo, capturaremos a Kotori y volvemos a Kerhcler, es hora de atacar a Wan, y el poder que el droide extraerá de su hija será el suficiente como para derrocarlo- agregaba triunfante Anju dedicándole una sonrisa a Erena que solo asintió.

-tu, ven aquí, vamos a curarte ese brazo y te daremos un remplazo- llamaba Erena a la Kerh que había perdido un brazo para hacerlo que había dicho.

-el final….. Está muy cerca-

.

.

.

Arisa estaba mirando el cielo obscuro que pronto comenzaba a tornarse claro, la tierra tenia amaneceres hermosos a su parecer.

Se levantó de donde estaba descansando para ir al rio a tomar algo de agua, andar entre el fuego la noche anterior había sido agotador para ella, sin embargo se sentía satisfecha de su logro.

Una vez bebió agua, arranco un pedazo de la camisa que usaba para humedecerla y volver a aquella semi cueva en la que se había resguardado toda la noche después del incendio.

-Espero que este bien- decía Arisa al entrar en aquella cueva y acercarse a esa criatura que yacía recostada en un montón de hojas y pasto seco que ella misma había apilado para que descansara.

Aquel trozo de tela húmeda lo coloco en el rostro de la criatura para limpiarlo y esperar a que ella despertara, para su suerte ella comenzaba a moverse.

-…Mnnn….. Ugh… ¿Qué…?- exclamaba la chica que abría lentamente los ojos tras el húmedo contacto sobre su rostro.

-baya… que bueno que reaccionaste, por un momento creí que estabas muerta… Nozomi-san- decía Arisa a Nozomi que se incorporaba lentamente y aturdida, sentía como su garganta estaba sumamente irritada, sus ojos le picaban e incluso respirar le parecía algo rasposo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba la mayor a la Aliz que solo miraba con algo de incomodidad afuera de la cueva.

-no lo se, tal vez en un bosque cercano a el hogar de todas esas humanas- decía Arisa con algo de gracia girándose nuevamente a Nozomi.

Nozomi lograba aclarar su vista, observando así a la rubia frente a ella, de alguna manera le parecía una joven y linda chica…. Pero algo la sobresalto en gran manera, aquello la dejo sin habla.

-….¿¡tu….Porque tienes alas!?... ¿Qué eres?- preguntaba exaltada Nozomi al ver a Arisa quien se desconcertó ante la reacción de la mayor.

-¿Qué?... bueno, soy Arisa la hermana de Erikchica, soy una Aliz, debo tener alas, ya lo sabes ¿no?- contestaba desconcertada Arisa mirando a la mayor que seguía con mirada confundida.

-…..¿Aliz?...¿hermana de Erikchica?... espera….. ¿Quién es Erikchica?...- decía Nozomi confundida ante la chica que era ''desconocida para ella''

Arisa observo brevemente a Nozomi, por un momento creyó que estaba bromeando pero al ver la expresión aterrada de la peli morada lo supo.

-oh….. Creo que tenemos un gran problema aquí- dijo Arisa al entender lo que sucedía.

-¡si que lo hay! Tienes alas!...dime…. ¿acaso eres un ángel? ¿Estoy muerta?- preguntaba Nozomi aun sorprendida viendo a la chica que solo se rascaba la cabeza con ironía.

-No soy un ángel… soy emm….. ¿Cómo llaman ustedes los humanos a criaturas de otros planetas?- preguntaba Arisa con completa inocencia a la mayor que solo observaba con el mismo miedo anterior a la rubia joven.

-un…. ¿Extraterrestre?- decía de una manera más sobresaltada Nozomi, pero por alguna razón el miedo parecía haberse ido.

-¡Sí! Eso soy, y….. Dime…. ¿de verdad no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?- preguntaba Arisa a la mayor que solo negó con la cabeza. –Entonces….. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntaba una vez más Arisa a la mayor que solo pareció pensar.

-yo….. No lo sé, esta todo confuso….-respondía Nozomi sujetando con delicadeza su cien, realmente parecía no saber qué hacer.

-bueno… por ahora creo que sería bueno que tratáramos de volver, las demás deben estar muy preocupadas, en especial mi hermana- terminaba por decir Arisa levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Nozomi que la miro dudosa.

-¿Prometes no comerme?- preguntaba Nozomi y Arisa solo rio.

-Te lo prometo, además si lo intentara seguro mi hermana me mataría, anda vamos, es hora de que vayas a casa- decía Arisa sonriéndole con completa confianza a la peli morada que aun dudosa se atrevió a confiar en Arisa.

Una vez que Nozomi tomo la mano de Arisa, esta levanto vuelo, elevándose por lo alto para poder ubicarse mejor, por suerte logro ver que el asentamiento de casas donde Nozomi vivía no estaba muy lejos por lo que se emprendió a volar en aquella dirección.

-Encontramos tu casa, bien, sujétate bien, es hora de volver- decía Arisa levantando bien a Nozomi para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

.

Nico, Maki, Kotori y Umi se habían quedado a dormir con Eri en casa de Nozomi, todas habían dormido aquella noche, menos Nico y Eri, la pelinegra solo estaba recostada mirando el techo toda la noche, a pesar de que trataba de pensar en otra cosa solo lograba llegar hasta Nozomi, quería llorar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte por su mejor amiga.

Lentamente se giró para toparse con el rostro dormido de Maki, aun parecía lastimada, lentamente estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Maki, esta aun tenia ligeras manchas de sangre sobre su rostro al igual que manchas de cenizas y un par de raspones.

-ojala hubieras podido ayudarla…..- susurro sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Mientras que Eri había permanecido sentada en el comedor justo en la silla donde Nozomi comía, mientras en sus manos sostenía aquel pedazo de tela, toda la noche, sus ojos miraban aquel trozo mientras venían recuerdos a su cabeza.

 _-entonces…. Serás….. Eri! Si! te diré Eri, y de cariño Ericchi, eso sí que lo puedo pronunciar-_

 _-Ericchi… déjame cuidar de ti, quiero apoyarte para que logres acabar con ese monstruo-_

 _-anda, si vamos prometo compartir una gran copa de helado contigo-_

 _-¿qué es lo que te confunde Ericchi? ¿Qué sientes?-_

 _-Este sentimiento que experimentas Ericchi, se le llama amor-_

 _-Ericchi….. te amo-_

Lo único que la rubia logro al recordar, fue derramar lágrimas una vez más, nunca le había parecido tan doloroso perder a alguien, diario veía a soldados caer, compañeros, amigos….. Pero nunca a alguien a quien amara…. Estaba destrozada y en su mente no había otra cosa más que Nozomi…

-….Mi…mi Nozomi…..- susurro sin despegar su mirada en ningún momento de aquella tela que pertenecía al saco de Nozomi, sus lágrimas no se detenían.

El llamado en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirar la entrada, limpiándose las lágrimas se levantó con poca energía para abrir.

Con cuidado llego hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, ahí vio a Honoka y Tsubasa que parecían animadas hasta que vieron la expresión en el rostro de Eri.

-Eri-chan….. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Honoka al ver la expresión afligida de Eri, esta solo bajo la mirada volviendo a ver aquel objeto que tenía con completo aferro en sus manos.

Eri no respondió solo les dio la espalda y las dejo pasar, ambas castañas se miraron extrañadas, sentían que aquello no era bueno lo que había ocurrido como para que Eri se viera así.

Ambas procedieron a entrar y vieron como todas las demás se encontraban en aquel lugar descansando, todas parecían maltratadas y sucias, era ese momento en el que entendían que habían estado en peligro por el incendio de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntaba Tsubasa observando con preocupación alrededor, todas las demás habían comenzado a despertar por la llegada de ella y Honoka.

-Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-chan….. Están bien- decía Kotori a las mencionadas que aún no entendían que ocurría.

-lo estamos… pero… ¿Qué hay de ustedes?...¿Dónde está Nozomi?- preguntaba Honoka a sus amigas.

En cuanto escucharon aquel nombre solo callaron, algunas miraban a la castaña, otras solo bajaban la mirada con aflicción.

-está muerta- decía secamente Eri a la castaña que se sobresaltó en gran manera, aquello basto para que Honoka quedara en Shock.

-pero…. ¿Cómo es posible?...- respondía Tsubasa conmocionada al ver la expresión en todas.

-se quedó atrapada entre el fuego… por salvarnos a mí y a Nico- respondía esta vez Umi que claramente se notaba en su voz un lloroso sentir.

-No puede ser… Nozomi-chan….-eran las palabras de Honoka que lentamente sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

-Eso no es todo… Eri….. Arisa desapareció- soltaba aquello Tsubasa causando que Eri levantara rápidamente la cabeza y su expresión luciera entre la sorpresa y el dolor.

-¿Qué?... pero…. Ella estaba con ustedes, ¿Por qué no cuidaron de ella?- se levantaba de golpe Eri en dirección a Tsubasa.

Todas observaron con temor aquella reacción, ya sabían en lo que podría terminar aquello, por lo que Maki rápidamente se puso de pie y sujeto a Eri que estaba lista para golpear a Tsubasa.

-¡Ya basta Eri! No puedes agredirnos cada vez que te doblegas- decía Maki sosteniendo con fuerza a la rubia que solo forcejeo brevemente para después mirar con enojo a las castañas.

-¿Por qué?... ¿no vasto solo con Nozomi?... Ahora también…. Mi hermana- decía Eri que parecía exaltada.

-Eri de verdad lo sentimos, el fuego comenzó a expandirse, Arisa se separó de nosotras mientras lográbamos aplacar las llamas…- explicaba Tsubasa a la Aliz que seguía removiéndose.

Un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de todas, parecía un gran animal el que llegaba por lo que todas miraron a la puerta, quien venía presentándose con una sonrisa era una hermosa y rubia joven alada.

-¡Arisa!- llamo rápidamente Eri dedicándole una sonrisa de alivio a la más joven que solo le devolvió el gesto.

-qué alivio que todas ustedes estén bien- decía Arisa a su hermana.

Maki solo soltó el agarre con el que tenía sujeta a Eri para que esta llegara hasta su hermana y la abrazara.

-Arisa….. Qué bueno que estés bien…..- eran las palabras de Eri que abrazaba a su hermana con cariño y esta tras corresponder el abrazo separo ligeramente a Eri de ella.

-tranquila hermana, ahora tengo que decirles que tenemos un gran problema entre nosotras- decía Arisa abriéndose paso y dejando que la vista a la entrada del apartamento estuviera libre para todas.

Ninguna sabía que era a lo que se refería Arisa, solo miraron la entrada donde la luz de la mañana entraba con total calidez.

-entra, esta es tu casa- decía Arisa a quien quiera que fuera la persona afuera del apartamento.

Los ojos de Eri se abrían lentamente al ver a aquella figura comenzar a aparecer entre la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba con gran rapidez mientras que de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente.

-…Nozomi…. ¡Nozomi!... ¡NOZOMI!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Eri que rápidamente se levantó y corrió a abrazar a la peli morada que había entrado a el apartamento.

Eri solo la sostuvo en sus brazos, su corazón seguía tan acelerado como antes e incluso había comenzado a temblar de la emisión tan cambiante que había tenido.

Todas al igual que Eri se levantaban a abrazar a Nozomi, la chica que creyeron audazmente muerta.

Nozomi no decía Nada solo permitía que esas chicas la abrazaran, aunque la incomodidad se hacía presente en ella.

-esperen….- llamo la peli morada a sus amigas que rápidamente prestaron atención a lo que estaría por decir.

-¿Estas bien verdad? No te ocurrió nada…- decía Nico tratando de no romperse a llorar de la emoción otra vez mirando a su mejor amiga que no presentaba mucha emisión al respecto.

-me siento bien pero…. Lo que quería saber es….

-quienes son ustedes…-

.

.

.

 **haste la loca y cuando se distraiga violala**

 **Att... Nozomi ''Oppais'' Toujou :3**

* * *

 **DivinaExtravaganza:** sexys mamis comienzan a enamorarse *-* bueno Nozomi no murió pero si hubo algo que complicara las cosas xD

 **Portgas-Rin777:** con el palo, de unos cuantos se puede romper xD ja pues no quedaste tan lejos con lo que la pérdida de memoria, pero aplico para Non-tan y no para Eri xD soy mala lo se UwU

 **Y07:** No es la primera vez que me llaman demonio xD me hicieron lo mismo con Amada mia jaja ya no te sientas mal que Nozomi-chan esta vivita y coleando, sin memoria pero vivita xD

 **Finnyjake:** se que soy cruel pero se que también les gusta que sea cruel xD mas bien me parece que a quien le tendrán que enseñar que ama a Ericchi, es a Nozomi xD

 **Nicocchi17:** ja contigo son cinco los lectores que me llaman cruel seguido jaja pero se que aman cuando soy cruel por el suspenso :v si aja

 **NicoMaki.s2** **:** ya ya tranqui ella esta bien jaja prometo que Nico no quedara en silla de ruedas por ponerse una revolcada con Maki en la cama xD

 **kali9105:** bueno las mamis se pondrás mas amorosas próximamente aligual que cierta rubia y cierta castaña :3 hay el amor el amor

 **Rei:** la prota no puede morir porque se trata de Deuz Nozomi xD

 **No mas Lectora F:** claro, Non-chan no puede morir porque es la best waifu! (*Despues de Maki*)

 **bellabella210:** jajaja segunda amenaza de muerte xD esta bien ya me acostumbre a que quieran matarme cuando escribo cosas tristes xD pero esta bien yo también lo haría :P

 **jaydisita.8709:** Espero no hayas estado en vela por mi culpa xD en fin las mamis sexys pronto demostraran su amor, y las cosas van a empeorar.

 **Luna Testarossa007:** sabes?... me gusta beber las lágrimas de mis lectores xD

 **Mezfit:** Usted si sabe :v

 **l-Teddy Bear-l:** querida tebby bear, hoy amanecí de buen humor, con ganas de hacerlos sufrir más adelante, espero esté preparando su felpudo corazón para ello.

A cambio, comparta los deseos pecaminosos que tiene su cabeza para poder escribir algo de lemmon que no mate a Nico-tablita-chan.

Sin mas me despido atentamente, la troll Tavis-Rock  
*por cierto originalmente es con ''Z'' ;)

 **Guest:** No sabes como me anima leer tus palabras, seguire esforzándome al máximo por ustedes, deben saber muy bien que sin ustedes mis escritos no serian lo que son, ustedes le dan valor a ello, muchas gracias :3

 **Zehiroth:** se te agradecen mucho los animos, y es verdad, no tengo porque llenar las expectativas de nadie, conque yo me sienta feliz con lo que hago y separ que me esforcé al máximo por ello es mas que suficiente para tener energías de seguir, muchas gracias y que sigas disfrutando el cap :)


	16. Chapter 16 el comienzo del final

**hola gente paso de rapidisimo a dejarles cap, ando super ocupada, que lo disfruten y disculpen si no dejo respuesta de los comentarios pero de verdad ando corta de tiempo, sin mas que esten bien y nos leemos el sigueinte lunes.**

* * *

Todas se habían quedado heladas con lo que acababan de escuchar, pero a quien más le había sobresaltado era a la rubia que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de aquella peli morada que amaba con todo su corazón, y que sin embargo….. Esta no parecía conocerla.

-¿Qué?... de que…. ¿de qué hablas?... somos nosotras, soy Eri….. tu Ericchi…..- decía Eri tratando de mantener su sonrisa en su rostro pero estaba por flaquear por completo al ver la expresión desentendida de Nozomi.

-¿mi…Ericchi? Lo siento de verdad, pero….. No recuerdo haberte visto antes, de hecho….. a ninguna de ustedes….- dijo Nozomi manteniendo la confusión en su rostro.

Eri estaba completamente confundida, solo se hizo a un lado y abrió paso a que Nozomi observara a las demás que parecían preocupadas.

Nozomi las observo hasta dar con las peculiares Kerh y Elemtum que estaban ahí, de nueva cuenta se sobresaltó ante la presencia de aquellas chicas.

-…oye… no serán ellas también…..- decía Nozomi mirando a Arisa que solo sonrió y asintió.

-si también lo son- terminaba por decir Arisa.

La vista de Nozomi volvió a Eri que solo la miraba con tristeza y a la vez mantenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, Nozomi noto de inmediato las largas alas que poseía Eri, pero por alguna extraña no sintió miedo con aquella chica, solo le pareció increíble su fisonomía.

-la noche anterior mientras vigilaba escuche el estruendo, después vi el fuego, entre todo el desastre corrí a todo lo que pude hasta ahí, deje atrás a Honoka-san y a Tsubasa-san , observe entre lo alto a un grupo de Kerh a las orillas del fuego, una de ellas sujeto de sus vestimentas a Nozomi-san quien estaba atrapada entre el fuego, de un momento a otro en el jaleo aquella Kerh golpeo su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, entonces me moví tan rápido como pude, corte el brazo de esa Kerh y rápidamente tome en brazos a Nozomi-san y Salí de entre el fuego, las Kerh escaparon….. lo siento mucho- decía Arisa terminando con algo de decepción su relato.

Eri sin decir nada camino hasta Arisa y la abrazo, la estrujo con completa calidez y amor, estaba enteramente agradecida con su querida hermana de lo que había hecho por Nozomi y esa era su manera de demostrarlo.

-A pesar de que ella no se encuentre del todo bien…. Le salvaste la vida, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Arisa… de verdad, estoy agradecida- decía entre el abrazo Eri a su hermana que solo lo correspondió una vez más.

-de verdad….. No sé qué está pasando, pero….. Creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, aunque esa chica pelirroja me da desconfianza- decía Nozomi mirando de reojo a la Elemtum.

¿Qué? ¿Sabes quién protegió a tu amada Erikchica del incendio de anoche?... Exacto! Esta cosa con cola que estás viendo raro- decía Maki replicando señalándose a si misma.

Nozomi no pudo evitar reírse ante la espontanea reacción de la pelirroja que parecía bastante quejumbrosa.

-puedes confiar en todas aquí, somos tus amigas, y estaremos contigo hasta que esa amnesia desaparezca y puedas recordarnos, por ahora es mejor que te quedes tranquila y confíes en nosotras- decía Nico acercándose a la peli morada y sujetando su mano con calidez y apoyo, tratando de darle confianza suficiente a la mayor.

-supongo que tienes razón, así que, está bien, confiare en ustedes y espero volver a recordar, no quiero ser un estorbo en lo que quiera que estén haciendo con extraterrestres- decía Nozomi sonriendo como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo, Eri no podía evitar mirarla y sentir ganas de nueva cuenta de llorar, pero al menos se sentía aliviada en gran manera, porque su Nozomi no estaba muerta.

-Eri-chan ven aquí- llamaba Kotori a la rubia que se encamino en dirección donde esta se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba la rubia con cierto tono de ansiedad.

-por ahora sería mejor que no intentaras nada con Nozomi-chan, puede que su amnesia la haga rechazarte, solo te pido que cuides de ella….. a menos que insistas en marcharte a pelear contra el ejército de mi padre, si es así… yo misma cuidare de ella… y cuando recupere la memoria le diré que volverás pronto…. Aunque no sea así…- decía Kotori a Eri y esta última solo agacho la cabeza.

Tal vez sonaría a ventaja, tal vez sería lo mejor para su raza, ir justo en ese momento aprovechando que Nozomi no recordaba nada para…. ¿abandonarla? ¿De verdad se iría y dejaría a el único ser que llego a amar tanto, por ir a morir? No estaba segura de lo que sucedería después de todo, ¿realmente era lo mejor?

¿y si moría y esa sería la última vez que vería a Nozomi? …. Cuando esta ni siquiera sabe quién es….. le dolía pensar en ello, sin embargo era su realidad en ese momento y por primera vez….. Estaba asustada de morir….

-Kotori…. Yo no puedo irme, si Nozomi no está bien….. Yo quiero quedarme y cuidar de ella….. hasta que este bien, así….. Podría volver y despedirme como es debido, prometiéndole que volveré…..- terminaba por decir Eri dejando a flote su decisión.

-entonces…. ¿vas a quedarte aquí?- la voz de Arisa se mesclo en la conversación y Eri apenada le dio la cara a su hermana.

-Arisa… sé que te molesta…. Pero, no soy capaz de dejar a Nozomi así….. Tengo miedo a no volver a verla y que ella ni siquiera me recuerde, o que recuerde una despedida….. Por eso… quiero quedarme aquí, hasta que ella este bien- terminaba de decir Eri a su pequeña hermana que solo soltó un suspiro resignado.

-de acuerdo, entonces me quedare también- decía Arisa más animada a su hermana que se sorprendió.

-¿estás hablando en serio? Te quedaras…- recalcaba Eri conteniendo emoción en su interior.

-así es, después de todo somos las líderes más fuertes, podemos hacerlo, además, esas dos van a lograr hacer que la guerra entre Aliz y Elemtum se detenga- agregaba Arisa con completa confianza – además aquí puedo comer tres veces al día…..- susurraba aquello para si misma.

-gracias Arisa, ahora lo importante aquí es hacer que Nozomi recuerde y se ponga bien- terminaba por decir Eri mirando a su amaba Nozomi de reojo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hermana?- preguntaba la menor.

-por supuesto, lo que quieras- contestaba Eri sin cuidado, después de todo ya las cosas habían mejorado.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto esa humana? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Yo no la veo muy diferente a las demás humanas que están aquí- decía Arisa dudosa a lo que Eri solo pareció pensarlo un momento.

-ella es cálida, me hace sentir cálida, por alguna razón el simple hecho de verla sonreírme me emociona, todo en ella me parece agradable y perfecto, es como si apaciguara mi alma y mi corazón, abrazándome con su amor… eso hace especial a Nozomi y eso hace que no sea capaz de mirar a otra criatura…. Como la veo a ella- agregaba Eri mirando a la Peli morada que parecía curiosa intentando tocar la cola de la Elemtum pelirroja.

-eso suena increíble….. Anqué ese tipo de relación no sea común para nosotros, después de todo es otra femenina, pero….. si ella hace que tú seas tan feliz y te sientas bien, entonces para mi está bien también….. Aunque siento algo de envidia- agregaba Arisa con una sonrisa a su hermana. –me gustaría contar con alguien que me quiera tanto como tú quieres a esa humana- agregaba Arisa.

Eri solo acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña rubia con cariño y dedicándole una maternal sonrisa con afán de que esa calidez fuera trasmitida también.

-pronto…. Muy pronto te llegara mi pequeña Arisa- finalizaba Eri con aquellas dulces palabras hacia su hermana.

.

.

.

Minami abría lentamente los ojos, el frio clima del lugar donde se habían resguardado para poder descansar esa noche, después de todo ya estaban próximas a la base principal Elemtum, aquella que llamaban la colmena.

-se siente bastante frio…- susurro sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por el frio clima, era esos momentos en los que odiaba ser mitad humana, su cuerpo era demasiado sensible a todo gracias a ello.

Se removió en el lugar que descansaba para reacomodar la ligera manta con la que se cubría, sin embargo esta no parecía servir.

-maldición- susurro nuevamente, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, o al menos intentar dormir.

No tardo en sentir una calidez suficiente como para hacerla dejar de temblar, se quedó quieta al notar que era y a su vez comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-Ni…. Nishikino… ¿Qué haces?- susurro sin moverse un momento, efectivamente, aquella calidez era de Nishikino que se había acercado a ella.

-tu cuerpo tiembla, puedo sentir esas ligeras vibraciones en la tierra y no me permiten dormir, así estará bien- contestaba soñolienta la Elemtum a sus espaldas.

-Pe….pero….. Puedes acalorarte- susurraba otra vez Minami sin dejar de sentirse apenada por aquella cercanía.

-está bien, sabes que mi raza es de alta temperatura corporal, así que deja de hablar y descansa, tenemos mucho que hacer cuando la luz vuelva- fue la única respuesta de Nishikino que no dijo nada más.

Minami sin decir nada acepto aquella cercanía, de alguna manera los nervios se lograban calmar y a cambio solo se acercó más a aquella Elemtum para sentir más su calidez.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar a aquel varón…. Ese Aliz que había robado su corazón y que ahora estaba muerto gracias a Wan….. Ese varón que a su vez rompió su corazón al dejarse morir por ella y su hija…. Recordando la última vez que hablo con el…

 _-antes de que me saques de aquí dime…. ¿Por qué mentirme?-_

 _-No te mentí, de verdad me enamore de ti, pero antes de eso…. Ame a alguien más….la Aliz que dio alumbramiento a mi primogénito fue separada de mí, por no ser lo suficientemente categórica para un comandante como yo, sin embargo logre conocer a mi pequeña hija,…. Mi Erikchica…..-_

 _-Erikchica… al menos hubieras pensado en tu hija-_

 _-lo siento Minami, te amo….por eso vine a sacarte de aquí, aun cuando cargas en tus brazos a la hija de ese despreciable Kerh, vine para que podamos seguir juntos-_

Después apareció en la mente de Minami aquel peli blanco de ojos brillantes y amarillos aparecer entre las sombras junto a diez soldados… alrededor de su prisión amenazando con atacarlos en cualquier momento.

- _ella es mía…. Y esa niña también…. Nadie se la lleva de mi lado… ni siquiera tu comandante, no saldrás con vida de aquí-_

 _-Minami…. Los retendré…. Tu escapa….. y no lo olvides… te amo-_

Tras aquellas palabras el joven Aliz peleo con todo lo que pudo para que ella pudiera escapar y así lo hizo, no sin antes mirar atrás y ver como su amado en aquel entonces era atravesado del pecho y caía de rodillas, perdiendo la vida en el acto.

Girando su rostro de vuelta a su escapatoria solo sintió como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras corría a todo lo que podía con su pequeña hija en brazos.

.

-…..nami….Minami! Reacciona!- aquella voz la hizo levantarse de golpe, Nishikino era quien la llamaba con brusquedad, miro rápidamente a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados por Elemtums.

Minami se levantó rápidamente aun desorbitada pero enseguida se puso a la defensiva, dando un gran salto en el aire golpeo su puño contra la seca tierra esparciendo una poderosa ráfaga de viento que logro distraer al grupo Elemtum que los atacaba.

-Sácanos de aquí!- llamo rápidamente a la Elemtum que de inmediato busco un lugar por donde huir con los demás Aliz que la acompañaban.

-Rápido están escapando- exclamo uno de los Elemtum ordenando a su grupo capturar a los Aliz y a aquella Elemtum que para ellos era una traidora.

Entre fuego y tierra los ataques masivos se hacían contra ellas.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Nishikino percibiendo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego dirigirse con ferocidad hacia Minami quien solo se giró como reacción.

el poderoso fuego impacto…. Pero no contra el objetivo que era la peli gris….. Sino contra una Elemtum que era fuertemente herida, esta solo callo de rodillas frente a la peli gris tras recibir el ataque.

-¡No!- exclamo rápidamente al ver a la Elemtum que la había protegido de rodillas frente a ella.

Antes de siquiera poder acercarse a ella, un fuerte agarre la retuvo por completo, eran sogas de metal las que se enredaban a su cuello para después enredarse contra sus manos.

Mirando desesperada a su alrededor todos los Aliz que quedaban con vida estaban siendo amordazados de la misma manera. Por inercia su vista se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Nishikino que a pesar de estar fuertemente herida estaba siendo tratada y amordazada de la misma manera.

-esa traidora, será la primera a la que le cortaremos el maldito cuello- dijo el líder del grupo Elemtum que no se había tomado la molestia de observar a la Elemtum que estaban por llevarse junto a los demás Aliz capturados.

-Perdóname….. Por favor perdóname…..- le dijo a la Elemtum sangrante de su rostro y con vista cansada le dedico una tenue sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

-vamos, es hora de llevarlos a todos a la colmena, ahí el sub líder decidirá que hacer con todos ellos- finalizaba la orden el líder que ayudaba a sus compañeros a llevar a todos sus nuevos capturados.

Minami se sentía asustada, pero no se rendiría, al menos lograrían llegar a la colmena y ahí… esperaba a tener oportunidad de ser escuchada y que lograran su objetivo.

 _-hare que te curen…. No te preocupes Nishikino… no me rendiré, no te abandonare…..-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Oye Maki-chan, ¿Qué se siente tener una cola tan larga? Debe pesarte, o incomodarte- decía Nozomi observando a la pelirroja sentada a la rama de un árbol meneando de un lado a otro aquella extremidad escamosa.

-no me pesa, es parte de mi cuerpo, es como sentir un pie o un brazo, además esta belleza sirve para muchas cosas- respondía Maki sin mirar a la Peli morada.

En ese momento Maki pensó que no sería buena idea que siguieran llevando Nozomi con ellas a vigilar, después de todo podría ocurrir otro accidente, incluso se sentía mal por Eri que quería quedarse junto a Nozomi, pero todas sabían que estaría más segura con Maki quien podía detectar desde lejos a cualquier intruso, eso si algo mas no llamaba su atención, razón por la que también la separaron de Nico y pusieron a Nozomi en su lugar.

Se estremeció de golpe al sentir una sensación extraña, rápidamente miro con enfado hacia abajo mirando a Nozomi acariciando su cola con curiosidad.

-baya, se siente como si tocaras a una serpiente- decía Nozomi aun tocando aquella superficie cálida.

-¡No…no la toques de repente idiota!- se quejaba Maki mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían ante lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento, es que me parecen lindas tus reacciones- comentaba Nozomi riendo y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que de un brinco se bajó del árbol.

-deja de juguetear conmigo o Eri va a molestarse- advertía Maki a la peli morada. –y a mí se me puede aparecer un demonio….- susurraba para sí misma Maki pensando en su querida pelinegra.

Nozomi pareció calmar su risa y después voltear a ver a la pelirroja con una expresión más serena en su rostro.

-sigo dudosa el que tiene que ver ella conmigo… de alguna manera el tenerla cerca me hace sentir bien, no sé por qué…. Aunque para ser honesta hay algo en ti que me atrae- decía Nozomi sin mala intención a la pelirroja que se sonrojo.

-¿Qu…Que? ¿Por qué yo?... yo …..ah…- se tropezaba con sus palabras Maki, no sabía cómo actuar cuando eso ocurría. ¿Realmente los humanos cambiaban tan rápidamente de pareja?

-Sí, eres como… wow! Y te vez ruda, como si no le tuvieras miedo a nada, eso me agrada- contestaba Nozomi sin cuidado alguno.

-bueno…. Tienes razón…. Espera…. ¡No! A eso no me refería, ¡Tu no debes decir esas cosas! Yo ah…. Tengo a alguien, y soy emm….- decía Maki tratando de recordar las palabras que Nico le había dicho estrictamente para rechazar a algún humano que pretendiera acercarse. -…ah sí! Soy alérgica a otros humanos… digo! A otras personas… o algo así….así que… no se puede!- hablaba rápidamente Maki.

Nozomi solo la miro con sorpresa para después comenzar a reír de la pelirroja.

-Si que eres interesante… pero no me refería a eso, hablo de que me atrae tu físico, esa manera en la que eres, me provoca curiosidad, eso es todo, por alguna razón, siento que… mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, y espero recordar a quien muy pronto.

-ya veo… no te preocupes, desde ayer recordaste algunas cosas, reconociste a todas tus amigas humanas, aunque aún no lo tienes muy claro, es cuestión de tiempo para que la amnesia desaparezca y vuelvas a la normalidad, estoy segura que Eri se sentirá muy feliz de eso- agregaba Maki, pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa incógnita…. ¿Por qué siempre Eri?

-¿otra vez ella eh?... quisiera saber el porqué de este sentimiento- contestaba Nozomi con un poco de tristeza a lo que Maki solo se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo más tiempo la abrazo, raro….. Esa era la sensación.

-todo estará bien, no te preocupes- eran las palabras de Maki hacia la peli morada que se encontraba sorprendida.

-No es que me moleste, de hecho se siente muy cálido, pero… ¿Por qué me abrazas tan de repente?- preguntaba Nozomi correspondiendo al abrazo de la pelirroja que solo se ruborizo más.

-Bu…bueno, siempre he visto que cuando un humano esta afligido, otro humano hace esto y la aflicción se va y se tranquiliza, si funciona con Nico-chan, parece funcionar contigo ya que tu cara parece más animada ahora- contestaba Maki separándose ligeramente de la peli morada que solo la miro un momento para después sonreírle.

-me agrada tu salvaje inocencia, espero cuides bien de Nico…. ¡Nicocchi!... ¡si Nicocchi! Así la llamo siempre…. ¿verdad?- decía Nozomi teniendo un repentino recuerdo a lo que Maki se animó junto con ella.

-¡Eso es!... vas muy bien, tal vez la respuesta sea que te hablen sobre las cosas que conoces y vives a diario- contestaba Maki a la peli morada que solo sonrió más ampliamente.

De entre los arbustos unos ojos con semblante irritado miraban a las dos chicas muy animadas, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

-Eri… dile a tu chica que le nadie puede tocar a mi Maki-chan….- susurraba Nico a la Rubia a su lado que también observaba la escena con irritación.

-te recuerdo que tiene amnesia, más bien, dile a Maki que está completamente bien, que se me va a olvidar que vigila en el área norte y recibirá una estrepitosa caída de un poco de viento…- contestaba Eri a la pelinegra que solo la miraba de mala gana.

-Tks…. Vamos, mejor ve por ella- sugería Nico a la rubia que solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿porque mejor no sacas a tu a tu novia con cola de aquí?- respondía esta vez Eri con voz retadora a la pelinegra que solo refunfuño ante lo dicho.

-¡Bien ustedes dos es hora de volver a casa así que ya dejen de tomarse las manos!- con valeroso y celoso andar Nico salía de entre los arbustos donde Nozomi y Maki estaban conversando, estas últimas solo miraron a la pelinegra.

-¿Estabas espiando?- preguntaba Nozomi a la pelinegra que solo desvió la mirada.

-para nada, solo vine a avisarle a Eri que esta ¡Detrás de esos arbustos mirándolas! Que era tiempo de volver a casa, pero al parecer no quería acercarse- decía Nico señalando el lugar donde estaba Eri, esta última solo salió con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Traidora!- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que llegaba hasta las tres chicas del lugar.

-como sea, tu vienes conmigo ahora mismo- decía Nico tomando la mano de Maki y tirando de esta en dirección a la salida de los bosques.

-Ni…Nico-chan….. espe…!Espera!- se quejaba Maki al ver las acciones de Nico, sin embargo no se resistió y se dejó arrastrar lejos por la pelinegra que estaba llena de celos por dentro.

Nozomi volvió su vista a la Rubia que parecía no querer mirarla y con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus blancas mejillas.

-Es lindo que me cuides todo el tiempo- decía Nozomi para romper con el silencio que permanecía entre ambas.

-perdón… no recuerdas quien soy, debe parecerte exagerada mi atención…. Es solo que, no puedo evitarlo, porque yo te am…. Me preocupo mucho por ti, Nozomi…. No soportaría saber que algo malo te sucedió- decía Eri con cuidado sus palabras, no quería ser completamente honesta con la mayor debido a su estado.

-está bien, de alguna manera me agrada que estés a mi lado, así que… ¿podemos volver?- pedía Nozomi acercándose hasta Eri y tomando su brazo.

Aquello causo que el corazón de Eri se acelerara fuertemente, se sentía tan bien, y a la vez tan triste el no poder hacer nada más que dejar que Nozomi tomara su brazo de esa manera.

Ambas caminaban mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y el cielo se obscurecía lentamente, a cada momento Nozomi no podía evitar mirar al cielo, no había olvidado el amor que tenía por las constelaciones.

-¿Son hermosas verdad?- decía Eri con una sonrisa leve sobre sus labios para Nozomi.

-sí que lo son, aunque normalmente necesito mi telescopio para verlas brillar como deberían, que lastima- decía Nozomi dejando escapar un suspiro, fue cuando a Eri le vino una idea.

-¿y si te muestro un poco más arriba? Tal vez puedas apreciarlas como quieres- sugería Eri a lo que Nozomi solo se emocionó.

-¡Eso sería fabuloso!- contestaba Nozomi afirmando la sugerencia de Eri.

-bien, entonces déjame llevarte- finalizaba tanta conversación Eri ofreciéndole su mano a Nozomi, está la observo un momento para después sonreírle a la rubia y sujetar su mano. Una vez hecho aquello Eri extendió sus alas dando un ligero impulso sobre la tierra para comenzar a elevarse haciendo que Nozomi también despegara sus pies del piso.

-baya….. Esto…. Se siente bien- decía Nozomi sujetando del hombro a la rubia que poco a poco se elevaba más.

Eri atravesó un par de nubes antes para después contemplar el cielo nocturno completamente despejado y así mismo, las estrellas brillar con gran furor. Nozomi se vio completamente maravillada ante la vista, nunca había visto algo tan bello de una manera tan clara y placida. Era el lugar perfecto aunque el clima se sintiera frio, nada importaba, pues la calidez de Eri de alguna manera le bastaba para sentirse bien.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntaba Eri a la peli morada que emocionada la miro.

Sus miradas se quedaron unidas, tratando de trasmitir ese sentir, el fuerte sentir que se tenían mutuamente, aunque Nozomi no lograra entenderlo, sin embargo aquel bello rostro que la miraba también, ese rostro, la hacía sentir miles de emociones.

 _-soy perteneciente de la raza Aliz, mi nombre es…. Erikchica-_

Un recuerdo más aparecía en su memoria para después ver con sorpresa a la rubia que la sostenía entre los fríos aires.

-Eri….Ericchi…..- susurro Nozomi acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que solo le sonrió a cambio.

-así es… recuérdalo….. Soy tu Ericchi…..- finalizaba Eri acercándose a Nozomi, y sin temor a la reacción que la peli morada pudiera tener se acercó hasta ella dando un beso sobre su mejilla, un beso, que aclaro los sentimientos de Nozomi en ese momento.

.

.

.

-Arisa-chan puedes subir a ducharte, Yukiho está ahí- decía Tsubasa complicita a la rubia que se levantaba del sofá muy animada.

-por supuesto- respondía dirigiéndose a aquel baño sin cuidado alguno y con toda la inocencia que podía caber en ella.

Tsubasa triunfante sonrió ante lo que había hecho, sabía que no era la manera correcta de acercar a esas dos, sin embargo si era la manera más divertida de hacerlo

-Hey Tsubasa-chan, sabes que Yukiho se va a molestar ¿verdad?- decía Honoka a la Kerh que seguía sonriendo con triunfo.

-cualquiera merece un empujoncito ¿no? Además, Yukiho-san se hace mucho del rogar, a final de cuentas es tan hueca como tú- decía Tsubasa dedicándole una sonrisa a la oji azul que solo hizo un mohín.

-ahí estas de nuevo sacando el tema de lo distraída que soy, cuando Tsubasa-chan también es una tonta que no se percata delas cosas- contestaba Honoka dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y al momento se comenzó a sonrojar.

-¿eh? ¿Darme cuenta de que?- preguntaba Tsubasa fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Honoka había dicho.

-de…de nada….. Olvídalo, mejor ven, ya tiene tiempo que no jugamos una partida de videojuegos- se zafaba Honoka de sus palabras.

-eso es porque no puedo vencerte- respondía derrotada Tsubasa. –pero…. Será entretenido- finalizaba Tsubasa caminando en dirección a la sala no sin antes escuchar un grito proveniente de arriba.

-oh…. Ya sucedió….- decía Honoka percatándose de que aquel grito era de su hermana Yukiho.

-¡Tsubasa!- se escuchó replicante desde arriba la voz de Yukiho a lo que Tsubasa solo rio.

-Misión cumplida- eran las palabras de la Kerh antes de pasar justo al lado de Honoka.

-ah… que voy a hacer contigo….- susurraba Honoka con ironía.

-tal vez premiarme con un beso si logro ganarte una partida- proponía Tsubasa mientras le giñaba un ojo a la castaña que solo se sonrojo ante lo que hoyo.

-…oh cielos….. deja de burlarte de mí- contestaba de una manera infantil Honoka antes de seguir a Tsubasa hasta la sala disponiéndose a jugar, aunque… tal vez consideraría perder una partida… a ver qué pasaba.

.

.

.

-vamos levanta la cabeza- exigía una voz masculina a la peli gris que miraba su alrededor borroso.

Poco a poco su vista se aclaró dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba arrodillada junto a más Aliz y junto a la herida Elemtum que la había salvado.

-muy bien, presenten a la traidora primero- ordenaba el alto joven de fuertes fornituras a los Elemtum que sostenían a Nishikino.

Estos obedecieron de inmediato y la hicieron andar para que llegara hasta frente de aquel líder.

-¡Esperen! No pueden condenarla, ella en realidad es….- antes de que Minami lograra hablar fue silenciada de un golpe por uno de sus captores femenino.

-Mantente en silencio o te mataremos antes de que se dé otra orden- amenazaba la captora.

El líder se acercó hasta Nishikino sujetando su rostro para hacer que lo mirara, aquellos ojos le parecían familiares.

-¿Cuál era su misión? Te aconsejo que hables claro y rápido, o de otra forma los insinuaremos a todos… incluyéndote- amenazaba también el líder actual.

Nishikino pensó un momento, debía sonar creíble, debía no titubear o no le creerían, no quería que mataran a otros por su error…. Y mucho menos a Minami.

-muy bien…. Escuchen, nuestra misión….. es revelar la verdad, la verdad de esta estúpida guerra….- decía ella llamando la atención de todos en aquel lugar.

-¿la verdad?... la única verdad es que desde que tengo memoria peleamos contra esas sucias aves, ¿un propósito? Hacer que la raza Aliz entregue aquello valioso que se le fue arrebatado al rey y a la princesa, aun cuando ellos ya no estén aquí…..- decía el chico a la Elemtum.

-si….. Eso preciado era la reina….. la primera al mando…- susurraba ella con dificultad, aquella herida le hacía difícil hablar con claridad.

-así es, pero….. Aun cuando destruimos su planeta, ella no apareció, por eso no descansaremos hasta hacer que los responsables paguen, así que no hay verdad que puedas contarme- decía el líder a la mujer de rodillas frente a el.

-Los Aliz….. Son inocentes del crimen que se les acusa….. Yo sé quiénes son los verdaderos culpables de todo- volvía a hablar la herida Elemtum.

-¿Qué?... es tan descabellado pensar en ello, sin embargo llamaste mi atención, así que dilo ahora …¿Quiénes son los supuestos culpables?- pedía el joven líder a la mujer que solo tomaba aire de valor para hablar.

-El gobernante Kerh….. Wan, el fue el que inicio con esta maldita guerra inculpando a Aliz y haciendo villanos a nuestra raza- decía aquello Nishikino.

El lugar callo por un momento, aquello había dejado pensante al líder, aquello le sonaba absurdo sin pruebas.

-¿a si? Y ¿tienes como probarlo? Porque si solo bienes a hablar sin pruebas lo único que te espera es la muerte- advirtió de nueva cuenta el joven líder.

Nishikino agacho la mirada un momento observando a Minami que parecía nerviosa, no estaba segura si realmente funcionaria, sin embargo harían el intento.

-la prueba soy yo…. Porque yo soy la reina cautiva por los Kerh, no por los Aliz- dejaba salir aquella verdad que de inmediato hizo que el joven líder se molestara.

-muy bien suficiente de tonterías, maten a los Aliz y lleven a esta traidora al calabozo- ordeno el joven a lo que de inmediato sus guerreros acataron.

-¡No! Esto es verdad….. ¡por favor!...- exclamaba Minami mirando como los Elemtum comenzaban a levantar a los Aliz que las acompañaban para matarlos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que una Elemtum se acercara hasta ella y levantara su cabeza para que con su mortífera cola cortara su cuello, hasta que….

-¡Esperen!... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella?- exclamaba el líder observando a Nishikino.

Pronto la atención de todos en el lugar se posó sobre ella que incida y con la cabeza baja era rodeada por unas ligeras llamas color rojo. Ella lo sabía, tenía que demostrar que era la reina, la cabeza líder de la raza Elemtum, y solo había una forma de demostrarlo… dejando salir su poder máximo.

-acaso ¿ella esta….. Usando toso su poder?- decía uno de los guerreros presentes a lo que el líder lo contradijo rápidamente.

-imposible….solo existen cuatro Elemtum capaces de eso, dos están muertos… y …. La tercera es….- se quedaba perplejo el joven líder observando el luminoso espectáculo.

-la reina de la raza- contestaba Minami mirando con esperanza a Nishikino que sin acción alguna más que el fluir de esas llamar rojas, rompía las sogas metálicas y se ponía de pie.

Lentamente levantaba la cabeza, y así mismo abría sus ojos, lucían un glóbulo profundamente negro, mientras que el color violeta de sus ojos seguía intacto y más brillante que antes, incluso el piso temblaba ante aquella poderosa energía que ella contenía en su interior.

-la reina…. Esta viva…..- eran las palabras del joven líder que de inmediato se arrodillo seguido de los demás habitantes de la colmena al ver tan increíble demostración de poder.

-al fin… lo logramos Nishikino….- susurro Minami con orgullo.

* * *

 **estamos a unos capitulos del final, por ello comienzan los feels xD nos leemos :3  
**


	17. Chapter 17 heridas

**buenas tardes gente sexy :3 aqui les hago entrega del cap Nro. 17 de enemy mine que espeor y les guste.**

 **sin mas que decir que lean bien comodos y pues ya xD**

 **para aquellos que tenian duda de como lucian los ojos de la sexy nishikino mom, imaginense algo asi como que lo blanquito del ojo se vuelve negro y pues el la parte de la pupila se queda como esta de color violeta :3**

* * *

-Esto está empezando a complicarse….- decía un Peli blanco pensativo observando a los hombres de su ejército entrenando.

Wan no dejaba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que esas dos mujeres llegaran con vida a su objetivo, ya fuera con los Aliz o con lo Elemtum, fuese cual fuese su primer paradero, eso lo arruinaría por completo, sabía que tenía que estar preparado.

-Tengo que comenzar a preparar a mis escuadrones Rise, tienen que traerme lo antes posible a Kotori…- pensaba para si mismo mientras caminando se aproximaba a una pantalla.

Una vez próximo hasta aquella pantalla presiono un botón el cual parecía tratar de comunicar con alguien o con algo desde donde el se encontraba.

.

Dos chicas dormían muy cercanamente en el interior de un vehículo de procedencia desconocida, la tranquilidad e ambas fue irrumpida al irritante sonido de un artefacto que recién captaba una señal de comunicación.

-Erena….. el comunicador está sonando- decía Anju con voz perezosa a la alta Kerh que solo se acurruco más.

-Si tanto te molesta ve y contesta- respondía soñolienta Erena a la castaña.

Anju tras fruncir el ceño, opto por levantarse de su descanso para apagar aquel artefacto, no fue hasta que observo de quien se trataba, que rápidamente fue hasta donde su compañera estaba moviéndola bruscamente para que esta despertara por completo.

-Anju, ¿Qué rayos sucede?- preguntaba con tono irritado Erena a la Kerh castaña que tenía en su rostro una expresión seria.

-Wan está comunicándose con nosotras- decía rápidamente Anju a lo que Erena rápidamente se levantó y se encamino a la par de la castaña frente al gran aparato.

-Déjame hablar a mí- pidió Anju a la más alta para después mirar la pantalla una vez más y presionar el interruptor.

Tan pronto aquello ocurrió, en aquella pantalla aparecía un peli blanco con semblante preocupado pero firme a la vez.

-estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia con ustedes dos- fueron sus primeras palabras de Wan asía aquellas chicas que solo se miraron entre sí.

-mi señor, hemos estado trabajando incansablemente en ello, pero al parecer ese grupo es bastante difícil de atacar, tendremos que pensar en algo más, solo denos algo de tiempo- hablaba Anju fingiendo preocupación frente aquel Kerh.

-han estado en la tierra por 5 meses, y mi paciencia se agota, justo ahora podríamos estar bajo gran peligro- decía aquello el peli blanco, despertando así, el interés de ambas Kerh.

-¿Qué peligro podemos estar sufriendo mi señor?- hablaba esta vez Erena.

-justo en este momento, Minami, y esa maldita Elemtum están en busca de la colmena Elemtum o del campamento principal de los Aliz, con la completa disposición de contarles la verdad y exponernos como los enemigos, es por eso que necesito de ustedes- afirmaba de nueva cuenta el Kerh superior.

-No se preocupe mi señor, esta noche misma recibirá nuestra respuesta ante lo ocurrido…. Se llevara una gran sorpresa…- decía susurrando aquello ultimo Anju y sonriendo para sus adentros.

-más vale que cumplan con su misión, si no es así… tengan en cuenta su sentencia de muerte- finalizaba Wan terminando la emisión de aquel mensaje dejando solas a aquellas dos Kerh.

Anju y Erena solo se miraron para después dedicarse una sonrisa complicita, estaban completamente complacidas ante aquella llamada.

-¿Estas segura de que lo haremos esta noche?- preguntaba Erena a Anju, esta solo pareció pensativa.

-es demasiado pronto para hacerlo, además aún no tenemos completamente listo aquel droide, aunque….. no sería mala idea que los escuadrones restantes actúen, así podrían traernos los demás droides y con eso… nada, ni nadie podría con nosotras- agregaba con malicia Anju mientras miraba una puerta en el interior de aquel vehículo en el que estaba resguardado su experimento.

-es verdad… puede que nos dé tiempo de terminar el droide para extraer el poder de la hija de Wan- agregaba Erena encaminándose al exterior de aquel vehículo.

El simple hecho de que saliera, hizo un ademan al aire, y esperando en silencio aparecían las cuatro chicas restantes de E-Rise que parecían estar en mejor forma.

-a sus órdenes mi señora- dijo la líder haciendo una breve reverencia frente a Erena que solo la observo con seriedad.

-necesito que te comuniques con los escuadrones rise restantes, Es hora de abandonar Kerhcler y que traigan consigo el resto de los droides de Wan, es hora de atacar- ordenaba Erena con completa firmeza.

-mi señora… ¿tan pronto? Aun no creo que sea prudente, algunos de los escuadrones no están completamente preparados y…..- antes de que pudiera proseguir, Erena la miro con irritación.

-te e dado una orden, si los escuadrones mal preparados mueren, lo harán por su libertad y eso será un honor… y si no lo hacen, van a morir en nuestras manos, ¿ o acaso quieren terminar como Tsubasa?- amenazaba Erena a las cuatro jóvenes que solo agacharon la cabeza.

-discúlpeme mi señora….. Enseguida cumplo su orden- finalizaba aquella líder encaminándose a cumplir con lo dicho.

Erena volvió complacida al interior de la nave, observo detenidamente una vez más a Anju que parecía trabajar cuidadosamente con aquella célula.

-Wan no sabe lo que le espera, tenemos la ventaja por sobre esas humanas y Minami- decía Erena pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anju y besando así su mejilla.

-es una buena estrategia, mientras los demás Rise atacan a Wan, nosotras tenemos el tiempo suficiente para terminar con el droide y hacer que extraiga el poder de la hija de Wan- agregaba Anju.

-aunque sería problemático si Minami y sus Aliz lograran apaciguar la guerra, sería una gran obstrucción- dejaba salir Erena pensativa.

-te equivocas, si los Elemtum y los Aliz atacaran al ejercito de Wan, nos beneficia bastante, lo único perjudicial es que Wan se atreva a venir por su propia mano a llevarse a su hija, eso si sería un problema, pero….. Está quedándose sin droides y el solo, a pesar de ser muy poderoso no podrá con Kotori y las demás, así que no te preocupes mucho por eso- tranquilizaba con sus palabras Anju a la más alta que solo suspiro.

-creer en ti, muy pronto tu y yo nos convertiremos en las diosas superiores de la raza superior, juntas, nada ni nadie podrá contra nosotras, y aprovechando que la tierra es un planeta muy hermoso, podríamos conquistarlo y venderlo a otras razas superiores- daba aquella idea la peli morada.

-tienes razón, este bello planeta no necesita ser habitado por criaturas tan repugnantes como los humanos que destruyen y matan todo lo que tocan, podríamos venderlos como esclavos o aperitivos, aunque son tan frágiles que dudo que le sirvan a alguien- terminaba por decir Anju sin despegar su vista del mano aparato que modificaba.

-mientras tanto, ahora solo nos queda enfocarnos en lograr que los escuadrones Rise lleguen aquí a salvo con todos los droides posibles- finalizaba Erena.

-esperemos que lo logren- finalizaba también Anju.

.

.

.

La luz molestaba la cara de cierta pelirroja, se encontraba plácidamente dormida, hasta hace un momento, tras despejar su vista solo miro a su alrededor y se desconcertó ante lo que observaba, parecía que el techo de aquel lugar había sido rasgado con navajas, miro hacia un lado y se percató que aquella cama en la que descansaba estaba inclinada, como si lo que la sostenía se hubiese roto, se desconcertó bastante por lo que trato de moverse pero algo le peso muy ligeramente en su propio cuerpo, miro aquello y se sonrojo fuertemente ante lo que observaba.

Una linda pelinegra descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por su torso cubriendo su desnudez, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

-…..ah….. ¿Nico….chan? estas…. ¿Despierta?... Preguntaba Maki moviendo ligeramente a la pelinegra que solo se removió ligeramente. –oye…. No me ignores….. Vamos despierta!- la movió con un poco más de brusquedad a lo que Nico solo se volteo bruscamente para quejarse de inmediato.

-Ow…. Rayos… deja de hacer que me mueva y déjame dormir más, sigo cansada- se quejaba Nico dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que solo sentía como se calentaba su cara a cada momento.

Maki miro la espalda de la Nico solo para sentirse aún más avergonzada de un par de marcas que había en esta.

-es que….. Quiero hablar…. Hicimos algo bastante serio…- pedía de nueva cuenta la Elemtum a la pelinegra que le daba la espalda y solo suspiro.

-bien….. ¿Qué te molesta?- preguntaba Nico sin darle la cara a la pelirroja y manteniéndose de espaldas.

-¿podrías mirarme antes de hablar? Siento como si no te importara- decía Maki y Nico no respondió. –ummm ¿estas molesta conmigo por prestarle demasiada atención a Nozomi? Yo… le dije exactamente lo que tú querías para alejarla…. Así que- trato de decir Maki pero una ligera risita de Nico la irrumpió.

-No estoy molesta ya por eso, solo….. no quiero moverme mucho ¿de acuerdo?- contestaba Nico con una voz más suave a lo que Maki se le acercó un poco.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba Maki y la pelinegra comenzó a sonrojarse, aquello lo pudo juzgar Maki al ver como enrojecían sus orejas.

-prometes que….¿ No te vas a reír de mí?- decía Nico con voz insegura a lo que Maki solo deposito un beso sobre su hombro.

-por supuesto que no, así que dime que pasa- hablaba la pelirroja con más suavidad también esperando respuesta.

-duele…. Mi cadera y mis piernas me duelen un poco…- dejaba salir Nico a lo que Maki sintió rápidamente como el calor volvía a sus mejillas amenazando con estallar.

-oh…. Yo… lo siento! No quise….. umm…. Rayos! Es tu culpa! Te dije que no debíamos hacer esto!... eh… tengo marcas en el cuerpo…. ¿Qué pretendes? Marcar tu propiedad?- se quejaba rápidamente la pelirroja hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada, aquellas marcas estaban sobre su cuello y pecho.

Nico con cuidado se giró para observar a la Elemtum avergonzada y solo rio acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Nozomi estaba sobrepasándose y tuve el impulso de marcarte como mía, además quien debería quejarse de marcas soy yo, mírame, mordidas por aquí, por haya, sabrá dios donde más…- decía Nico aun riendo y Maki mantenía oculta su cara contra aquella almohada. –Además tu cara al verme por primera vez desnuda fue bastante cómica- agregaba Nico.

-No más cómica que los ruidos que hacías- respondía Maki mirándola por primera vez en aquella mañana.

-tú también los hacías, así que no tienes cara con la cual burlarte de mí- respondía triunfante Nico, una vez más al moverse ese dolor volvía a ella. –rayos…. Fuiste demasiado brusca, tan solo mira a tu alrededor, tendrás que reparar todo esto- se quejaba Nico sentándose esta vez en aquella cama que estaba inclinada hacia abajo.

-¿brusca? Fui lo más gentil que pude, además te dije que tenía que mencionarte algo, así que… escucha, ¿de acuerdo?- se ponía serie esta vez Maki y al igual que Nico se sentaba en aquel lugar.

-que seriedad….. En fin ¿Qué pasa?... espera…. No pusiste nada raro dentro de mi ¿o sí?- se sobresaltaba la pelinegra ganándose una mirada replicante de Maki.

-No seas idiota, te dije que podía contenerlo, dejando de lado eso…. No se cómo lleven a cabo las ceremonias de unión los humanos, pero… ahora que esto ocurrió, quiero que sepas que desde este momento….. ummmm me entrego a ti, nosotros los Elemtum, solo escogemos una pareja en la vida…. No más, y…. siento que…. Yo quiero que tú seas esa persona para mí, no sé qué ocurra después, tal vez…. Como humana algún día dejes de quererme, pero…. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré, y como muestra de ello y por tradición, quiero darte esto- aquellas palabras decía Maki tras levantar su cabello y retirar el emblema metálico que siempre llevaba consigo, una vez que lo retiro se lo ofreció a la pelinegra que se encontraba conmovida por las resientes palabras de Maki.

-Me estas…. ¿dando tu valioso collar?, pero… creí que habías dicho que pertenecía a la dinastía- decía Nico con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-así es….. Como te e elegido a ti….. Quiero que seas parte ahora de esa dinastía, claro, si algún día ya no quieres estar conmigo, puedes devolverlo, y lo entenderé, incluso si ahora no quieres hacerlo….- decía esta vez Maki con un poco de temor en su voz, Nico noto aquello y de inmediato se acercó para abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Tonta… yo, te amo tanto, que no puedo imaginarme un futuro en el que tú no estés, yo quiero quedarme por siempre con Maki-chan, no importa que- agregaba tiernamente Nico a la pelirroja que solo la estrujo también.

-¿aun cuando soy malhumorada y terca?- preguntaba Maki.

-aun cuando seas terca, malhumorada, glotona y que parezca que consientes más al gato que a mí- respondía la pelinegra aun abrazando a Maki.

-¿incluso cuando tengamos más de 50 años y yo siga viéndome como si tuviera 25?- preguntaba de nuevo Maki.

-aun cuando todos se opongan….. Escúchame bien… te amo Maki-chan, así que acepto portar ese emblema, acepto amarte siempre- eran las palabras de Nico separándose ligeramente de la pelirroja dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-gracias…. Nico-chan…. De verdad…- finalizaba Maki estrujando una vez a la pelinegra frente a ella. _-_ sé que no soy linda, o romántica, pero eso no significa que no te amé como maniática, agradezco tanto que me ames, que cures mis heridas después de cada pelea, tu mi Nico-chan….. la única que me trato bien desde el comienzo….. No te separes nunca de mi lado _-_ susurraba a Maki al oído de la pelinegra que solo se presionó más al cuerpo de la Elemtum sintiendo así su fuerte calidez.

-tonta….- finalizo Nico sintiendo como una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, una lagrima de felicidad.

.

Nozomi y Eri se encontraban caminando en la calle normal, Eri había querido llevar a Nozomi a mirar los alrededores, para que recordara más cosas, últimamente parecía progresar bastante, así como iba entendiendo mejor su relación con Eri, aunque aún se portaba distante con ella, le costaba un poco creerse que esa chica de otro planeta era la persona que amaba, deseaba poder recuperar su memoria para poder entender lo que ocurría, pero principalmente para entender que sucedía con Eri.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? Veníamos seguido por helado, ya que me gusta mucho, a pesar de que a ti casi no te gusten las cosas dulces, me complacías en esto…. ¿lo recuerdas?- preguntaba Eri que caminaba a su lado.

-mmmm me parece que un poco, recuerdo que aquí….. Unas criaturas extrañas nos persiguieron… pero no recuerdo mucho su apariencia- contestaba Nozomi mientras comía aquel helado.

A Eri le parecía bastante irónico aquel momento, hace tan solo un nueve meses atrás, ella era quien caminaba al lado de Nozomi confundida mientras compartían un helado, ahora era ella quien tenía que mostrarle tantas cosas a Nozomi.

-Si…. Esos eran rondadores… criaturas peligrosas, dejaron de perseguirnos cuando recibimos un mensaje de la madre de Kotori- agregaba Eri.

-¿la madre de Kotori? ¿Ella también es un extraterrestre?-preguntaba Nozomi mirando con sorpresa a la rubia.

-ella es una hibrida, fue de padre humano y madre Aliz como yo,, Kotori también es hibrida, ya que su padre es…. Un Kerh, como Tsubasa, como Hideko, Fumiko y Mika….- decía aquello Eri pensando en ese desalmado gobernante.

-ya veo…. Es tan interesante, y ¿Maki-chan que es?- preguntaba Nozomi haciendo que Eri frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-es Elemtum, son violentos, salvajes y ….. ummmm tienen grandes colmillos, así que ten cuidado- agregaba aquello Eri con tono celoso.

-tranquila…. No estoy interesada en ella ¿de acuerdo?- aclaraba Nozomi con gracia a la rubia que solo suspiro sonrojada.

-perdón Nozomi….. es solo que… no quiero que te enamores de alguien más… quiero que recuerdes ese amor que me tienes….. y que yo también te tengo- decía Eri algo melancólica.

Nozomi no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho pensaba ante a aquellas palabras, no le agradaba ver a la rubia tan afligida.

-escucha Ericchi… no logro entender muchas cosas todavía, pero, no te sientas mal por eso, yo….. De verdad quisiera entenderlo por completo, y así…. Poder verte feliz, solo, dame tiempo ¿está bien?- decía aquellas palabras Nozomi tomando con suavidad la mano de la rubia que solo se sonrojo y le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

-por ti esperaría todo el tiempo que me queda- agregaba tiernamente Eri a la mayor que solo se sonrojo en respuesta.

-muchas gracias Ericchi, supongo que tenemos que volver para reunirnos con las demás, ya se pondrá pronto el sol y tienen que vigilar ¿No?- rompía con el momento Nozomi a lo que Eri de un suspiro más asintió.

.

Kotori estaba bastante pensativa, desde hace tiempo no recibía señal de su madre y aquello la preocupaba, así mismo las palabras de Arisa la habían preocupado un poco.

-mi madre fue a detener esa guerra…. Pero ¿Con quién? Dudo que ella sola pueda hacer entender a un montón de salvajes como Maki-chan y Eri-chan….- decía aquello susurrando Kotori mientras se terminaba de colocar sus tenis.

-pareces muy pensativa Kotori- llamaba Umi a la peli gris que solo le sonrió.

-estoy un poco preocupada del que estará haciendo mi madre, o si ella estará bien, aún no sabemos quién es ese alguien que la acompaña para respaldar sus palabras- contestaba Kotori abriendo la puerta de aquel apartamento.

-bueno, solo queda confiar en ella, así que no te preocupes, solo necesitamos estar atentas a lo que ocurra, eso es todo- respondía Umi tratando de apaciguar la preocupación de Kotori.

-tienes razón, pero…. No me calmare a menos que Umi-chan….- se quedaba en suspenso Kotori con sus palabras despertando la curiosidad de Umi.

-…a menos que yo?...- preguntaba Umi presintiendo lo que venía.

-a menos que Umi-chan me deje caminar tomando su mano y me deje darle un beso antes de salir a reunirnos con las demás- contestaba animada Kotori haciendo que Umi se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-ummm…. Supongo que no tengo opción…..- contestaba apenada Umi y lentamente se acero hasta Kotori juntando sus labios con los de la peli gris con suavidad.

Kotori solo se acercó un poco más para profundizar ligeramente aquel beso, Umi era bastante tímida como para hacerlo por sí misma. No lo espero, pero Umi correspondió a aquel beso comenzando a mover sus labios también. Y tras aquello ligeramente se separaron.

-Umi-chan a mejorado mucho en besar- era el comentario de Kotori con intenciones de avergonzar a la morena.

-es que….. tu quieres que lo hagamos todo el tiempo, es por eso que he aprendido- agregaba Umi quejumbrosa.

Eso es porque Umi-chan es realmente linda- agregaba con una sonrisa Kotori y abría la puerta para salir pero un tirón de su ropa la hizo regresar.

De nueva cuenta Umi juntaba sus labios con los de ella de la misma manera que hace un momento.

-Umi-chan….. Debemos reunirnos pronto con las demás- decía Kotori entre aquel beso.

-solo…. Un poco más….- terminaba por decir Umi juntando sus labios una vez más con la peli gris.

.

-Kotori y Umi están tardando demasiado- decía Eri algo irritada.

-¿Qué hay de Nicocchi y Maki-chan?- preguntaba Nozomi.

-ya vienen próximas, Nico me llamo y me dijo que se habían demorado porque Maki tuvo que curarla de dolor muscular- decía Eri sin entender en absoluto que significaba aquello.

-baya….. Parece que Maki-chan es muy fuerte ¿eh? Espero que Ericchi sea más gentil cuando el momento llegue- decía aquello bromeando Nozomi y Eri siguió sin entender la broma.

-um….. a pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí, aun no entiendo la mayoría de las bromas humanas….- decía Eri con un suspiro esperando a las demás.

-disculpen la tardanza- la voz de Nico anunciaba su llegada.

-descuida, para darse algo de amor vale la pena la espera- agregaba Nozomi con burla a la más baja que se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.

-¡Idiota! Aun sin memoria sigues molestando igual- se quejaba Nico con la mayor.

-di…disculpen la tardanza- decía esta vez Maki llegando hasta las demás.

-no es nada, ahora solo falta que lleguen Honoka, Arisa y Tsubasa junto a las B-rise y Kotori y Umi- decía Eri observando a Maki percatándose de que ya no tenía puesto su emblema. -Oh…. Tu emblema no está….- tras decir aquello observo como Maki se comenzó a sonrojar.

-um… Si ya no me pertenece- dejaba salir aquellas palabras las cuales hicieron que Eri mirara a la pelinegra, y efectivamente, ahí estaba aquel emblema colgando de su cuello, así mismo entendió a lo que se refería Nozomi hace un momento.

-Oh…. ¡Cielos! Debiste ser más consiente Maki, ella es solo una humana, pudo haber ocurrido algo peor que un simple dolor muscular- regañaba Eri a la pelirroja que solo se avergonzó más.

-oh déjame en paz, ya me disculpe lo suficiente con ella- respondía Maki al regaño de la mayor.

Eri solo le dedico una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de la decisión de Maki y solo poso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que tras mirarla le devolvió la sonrisa.

-aquí huele a que se burlan de alguien, ¿Quién es la víctima para contribuir?- se escuchaba otra voz profanando el lugar y de entre los arboles bajaba Tsubasa junto a Honoka a quien llevaba en su espalda. No tardo en que Arisa se hiciera presente con Yukiho sobre su espalda también.

-se demoraron un poco….. ¿Por qué han traído a Yukiho?- preguntaba Eri mirando a la joven de cabello corto.

-ella quería ayudarnos a vigilar, tenía curiosidad de vernos en acción- decía Honoka bajando de un brinco de la espalda de Tsubasa y haciendo una pose guerrera.

-como si realmente tu misma pelearas contra todas esas criaturas- decía Nico a la castaña que solo hizo un mohín.

-¡también he ayudado! Maki-chan casi me asesina por proteger a Umi-chan y a Tsubasa-chan ¿recuerdas?- respondía quejumbrosa Honoka.

-ese día Maki casi nos asesina a todas, pero bueno… en ese momento no se si decir que fuiste valiente o idiota- le respondía Nico a la castaña.

-vamos dejen de jugar, aún tenemos que esperar a Kotori y a Umi- decía Eri mirando el sol comenzar a ponerse.

Como si sus palabras las hubieran invocado aparecían caminando entre los arbustos Kotori junto a Umi.

-disculpen la demora, Umi-chan no sabía que ponerse- daba aquella escusa Kotori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eri las observo un momento notando el estado de sus labios, y por la expresión en el rostro de Umi adivino lo ocurrido, pero prefirió no decir nada para no incomodarlas.

-Oh… sus labios están hinchados y rojizos- decía aquello Tsubasa mirándolas con completa normalidad, Eri solo palmeo su rostro.

-¡Tsubasa! No digas eso en voz alta- se quejaba de inmediato Umi.

-Pero es verdad, deberían usar algún humectante para quitar el color rojizo, o tal vez deberían…- trato de terminar de hablar Tsubasa cuando Honoka cubrió su boca.

-déjalas en paz Tsubasa-chan- decía Honoka a la Kerh

-además tu también haces ese tipo de cosas, te vi hace unos días atrás a ti y a mi hermana- respondía con completa intensión de avergonzar a las castañas Yukiho.

-¡So…solo fue porque perdí una partida!- respondía rápidamente Honoka a lo que las demás solo rieron.

-bien, bien, suficiente de charlas, es hora de comenzar con la vigilancia, además está comenzando a llover- irrumpía Maki la charla para emprenderse a seguir con su vigilancia.

-pareces apresurada en volver a casa… ¿quieres devorar otra vez a Nicocchi?- aquel comentario susurrante vino de Nozomi e hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-No es eso! Simplemente no quiero mojarme mas…..ugh…. suficiente, vamos nos toca el norte del bosque- respondía Maki tomando de la mano a Nozomi y encaminándose en aquella dirección.

Fue cuestión de segundos en los que Maki de un momento a otro se detuvo y retrocedió de inmediato levantando a Nozomi en brazos, unos segundos después de su reacción una fuerte energía ámbar se impactó en el piso.

Todas de inmediato se pusieron alerta ante aquella agresión y miraron de donde había provenido. De la sima de los árboles y de salto en salto cuatro chicas bajaban hasta donde se encontraban todas para imponerse frente a ellas una vez más, acompañadas de el sonido de los truenos de la lluvia que comenzaba a hacerse densa.

-¡Ustedes!- dijo rápidamente Eri mirando a las Kerh que aparecían con completa confianza.

-baya….. Parece que están vivas y ahora nos encontramos en desventaja- dijo la líder con una complacida sonrisa en su rostro.

Eri observo a una de ellas, le faltaba un brazo y este había sido remplazado por un extraño artefacto con una peligrosa punta.

-Ellas son las que intentaron asesinar a Nozomi-san, yo corte el brazo de ella- decía Arisa a Eri y esta pareció enfurecerse más.

-así que ese brazo que pensé era de Nozomi, realmente era de una de ellas…- decía Eri sin despegar su mirada de las cuatro Kerh frente a ellas.

-bueno, tenemos una misión, y aun no la cumplimos, así que, prepárense- fueron las palabras de la líder que sacando una pequeña ampolleta con una aguja en la parte superior, la coloco sobre su cuello enterrándola sobre su piel, las otras tres chicas hicieron lo mismo y sus miradas parecieron enloquecer.

-están poniéndose droides…- decía Tsubasa mirándolas.

-ahora estamos iguales…. Tal vez, hasta en ventaja- agregaba la chica líder con burla para después ponerse firme y quedarse en silencio.

-vengan…..- llamo con cuidado Umi a las demás chicas humanas para retroceder ante lo que estaba por presentarse.

Una vez estuvieron retiradas, Umi, Nico, Honoka, Nozomi y Yukiho se quedaron resguardados a cierta distancia.

-¿ellas son…. Las enemigas?- preguntaba Nozomi con sigilo a Umi y esta solo asintió.

-lo son… y hay muchas más….. así que no se muevan de aquí- decía Umi a Nozomi y esta solo observo.

Solo se observaron un momento, y en cuestión de segundos se atacaron.

Arisa fue la primera en llegar hasta ellas y lograr golpearlas con su increíble velocidad a las cuatro, como distracción para que después Kotori las residiera con un fuerte enlace para someterlas junto con Tsubasa, Maki golpeado la tierra, las hizo perder el equilibrio y por ultimo Eri logro hacerlas caer a la par logrando someterlas.

-Ni todos sus droides podrán con nosotras- agregaba Eri que mantenía a la líder sometida con su pie sobre el pecho de esta.

-¿quieres apostar a que si?- fueron las confiadas palabras de la líder que de un fuerte tirón logro romper el enlace y una vez libre agredió a Eri.

Otras dos de aquellas Kerh tomaron por sorpresa a Arisa y a Kotori logrando así paralizarlas, y aunque Arisa hizo un esfuerzo por lograr moverse no lo logro.

-No…. Puede ser…- susurro la más joven.

-….. Espera….. Intentare acercarme a ti…. Y romper el enlace…..- le susurraba también Kotori a la joven rubia que solo asintió con completa dificultad.

-¡Arisa!- exclamo rápidamente Eri mirando a su hermana que yacía en el piso sin poder moverse.

Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que la líder Kerh lograra aprovecharla y golpear directo en el estómago a Eri y posteriormente en su rostro. Dejaba caer golpes sin cesar sobre el cuerpo de Eri que no lograba detenerla, aquellos droides les daban una fuerza inimaginable a los Kerh.

-¿Quién es la débil ahora Erikchica?- le gritaba aquella líder a la Aliz que golpeaba constantemente sin descanso.

Maki trato de socorrer a la Rubia sin embargo algo la ataco que una poderosa e hiriente manera, de un momento se vio a si misma con un brazo aferrado a uno de los árboles para después sentir como su otro brazo también era clavado a aquel árbol, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

-Agh!... ¿Qué….. es esto?...- se quejaba completamente adolorida ante la Kerh que había perdido un brazo, aquel artefacto metálico que tenía como remplazo era lo que la había estacado contra aquel árbol.

-colmillos extraídos de los rondadores, bastante eficientes para matar a un Elemtum ¿No?- fue su burlón comentario mirando a la pelirroja que apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. –no te vayas a ir, aún tenemos mucho que hacer contigo- finalizo la Kerh yendo a socorrer a sus demás compañeras dejando incapaz a Maki.

-Yukiho veía horrorizada lo que ocurría, nunca había visto algo tan perturbador y violento, sentía incluso como temblaba su cuerpo.

-Yukiho tenemos que movernos de aquí rápido- llamaba Honoka a su hermana que con dificultad comenzó a moverse.

Todas las chicas humanas comenzaron a correr a una distancia más prudente, no fue hasta que algo las arrebozo y termino por estrellarse contra uno de los arboles cercanos logrando así derribarlo, Todas observaron aquel árbol derribado para que dé entre la tierra saliera Tsubasa con su rostro sangrante.

-diablos…. Si que son fuertes….- decía Tsubasa caminando con dificultad. –no se queden ahí observándome, sigan corriendo, escóndanse- decía Tsubasa a las demás que solo asintieron.

Eri veía borroso, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, se había confiado demasiado al poco poder de esas Kerh que ahora mismo estaba completamente golpeada por una de ellas y le costaba moverse.

-no son tan fuertes- aquellas palabras provinieron de la líder que la levantaba del cuello de la camisa para observarla con burla y superioridad, una vez hecho aquello la dejo caer con brusquedad al piso y con sus enlaces amarillos la aferro al piso sometiéndola.

Tsubasa era la única que quedaba en pie, bastante herida, pero sin rendirse.

-Tsubasa… es una lástima tener que hacerte esto, pero son órdenes de Anju y Erena, lo sentimos mucho, ex líder- decía la líder del grupo a Tsubasa que se mantenía firme.

-quítense los droides y ¿Qué tan fuertes son?- decía Tsubasa a la líder que solo frunció el ceño.

-esto es por un Kerhcler libre de Wan….- fueron sus únicas palabras y de un fuerte lanzamiento de enlace logro derribarla y aferrarla al piso también.

-gran fiesta, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pueden presumir ahora si unas simples Kerh las derrotaron a todas?- se jactaba la líder mirando a todas y cada una de las chicas sometidas con enlaces.

-son tan basura como Wan… nunca estarán en paz mientras sean gobernados por alguien igual que pretende ser buena y al final solo busca su beneficio propio- aquellas palabras salían de Maki que aun permanecía adolorida.

-oh….. ¿Hablas de un buen líder? ¿Cómo tu padre? Si era tan buen líder ¿Por qué está muerto ahora? Tu incompetencia lo mato, no Erikchica- decía aquello en burla la líder.

Maki sintió dolor, un dolor inmenso al recordar como su padre había muerto en sus brazos. Era verdad, no había sido Eri quien lo había matado, había sido ella misma, su incompetencia por luchar lo había ocasionado.

-o tal vez…. ¿te refieres a la basura de tu madre?- agrego aquello la Kerh, de inmediato Maki levanto la cabeza observando a la líder firme frente a ella.

-¿Bas a matarme? ¿Cómo si no puedes con la simple bacteria de los rondadores en tu piel?- aquella líder quería provocar a la pelirroja, humillarla por haber matado a su sub líder.

-disfrutare tanto matarte, así como Wan disfruto tanto torturando a tu sucia reina todos estos años, tal vez…. Ahora también esté muerta, pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella- aquellas palabras habían resonado como navajas en la mente de Maki, y aquella impotencia lograba convertirse en furia, enojo….. Rabia.

La líder le dio la espalda para encaminarse hasta Kotori y levantarla completamente dispuesta a llevársela.

-basta de juegos, mátenlas a todas,….. También a las humanas, no deben estar muy lejos- ordenaba la líder comenzando a caminar.

Rápidamente aquel grupo se encamino a los bosques buscando a las demás chicas que se encontraban ocultas entre las piedras y arbustos.

-no se muevan…- susurro Umi a las demás que obedecieron de inmediato.

-allí están!- una de las Kerh las vio y de inmediato las otras dos chicas bajaron hasta donde estaban para llevarlas con las demás y matarlas.

-maldición ¡Suéltenme!- se quejaba Nico primeramente.

-¿Qué van a hacernos?- pregunto asustada Yukiho.

Umi solo miraba alrededor, percatándose de la situación, estaba asustada.

-No…No van a matarnos… ¿o si?... no puedo morir, yo solo….. no puedo!- Nozomi parecía perder los estribos.

-ya cállate!- una de las Kerh golpeaba en la cabeza a Nozomi y esta de inmediato guardo silencio cayendo de frente, había quedado inconsciente por la agresión.

-¡Maldita!- grito Eri que no podía mover un solo dedo en el estado en el que estaba, estaba sintiéndose inútil e impotente.

El lugar permaneció en silencio solo la fuerte lluvia asía ruido, la líder se percató de cómo sus miembros se quedaban inmóviles y esta pronto se giró molesta.

-les he dicho que las mat…..- se quedó en suspenso observando a la pelirroja que tenía la cabeza baja.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, pues una extraña aura comenzaba a rodear a la pelirroja, como si fuesen llamas color rojo, sin embargo estas no parecían quemar el árbol en el que la pelirroja estaba estacada. La tierra comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, así como un fuerte rayo impacto contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero este pareció quedarse ahí, como si ella estuviera reteniéndolo o manipulándolo.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- decía la Kerh líder observando estupefacta a la pelirroja que parecía comenzar a hacer fuerza con sus brazos para desclavarse de aquel árbol. La electricidad a su alrededor parecía amenazante y de un brillante mirar, Maki estaba forcejeando contra aquellos colmillos clavados en sus brazos, fue así como levanto su rostro dejando ver cuán enfurecido estaba así como sus glóbulos se posaban de un color negro mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente con un color violeta.

Kotori aprovecho la distracción de la líder Kerh para liberarse del enlace que la sometía y así la golpeo en el rostro corriendo rápidamente hacia Arisa que también estaba sometida.

-ayúdame a sacar a las a todas de aquí- dijo rápidamente Kotori liberando a Arisa que de inmediato asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Maki estaba logrando liberarse del agarre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había logrado, pero sus heridas no sangraban, sin hacerle caso a las demás, su vista se posó sobre la líder que hace un momento se había burlado de sus desgracias.

Con un fuerte avanzar llego hasta ella y aquella electricidad a su alrededor logro impactarla contra la líder que fue fuertemente herida.

Este trato de levantarse y huir, incluso la cercanía de la Elemtum la lograba lastimar, sin embargo Maki no se lo permitió y de nueva cuenta se abalanzó contra ella.

-rápido, ponte una dosis más y ayudemos- dijo una de Kerh a sus demás compañeras que rápido obedecieron y una vez hecho socorrieron a su líder.

Maki hacia movimientos muy exactos que le permitían esquivar los ataques fuertes de las demás Kerh. Aquel poder que estaba manipulando en ese momento le era increíble y a su vez lleno de ira.

-voy a ayudar a Maki- dijo Eri a la peli gris que la liberaba y esta solo asintió.

Eri rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde aquellas Kerh intentaban n derribar a Maki sin éxito alguno, Eri ataco a la chica del brazo mecánico, la cual parecía más mortífera para Maki, mientras que esta última peleaba contra las otras tres Kerh.

Rápidamente con su manipulación del viento corto la respiración de aquella Kerh acabando así con su vida, y antes de disponerse a ayudar a Maki se quedó sorprendida observándola.

-¡Líder!- advirtió rápidamente una de las Kerh a su líder, de un momento a otro Maki manipulando la electricidad producida por la fuerte lluvia atravesaba el pecho de la líder. En Un movimiento rápido con su habilidad con el fuego logro atacar a otra de las Kerh y a su vez con su cola cortaba el cuello de la última de ellas, dejando de inmediato a las tres fuera de combate y sin vida a excepción de la líder que agonizaba mirando con odio a la pelirroja, aquellos profundos y siniestros ojos color violeta y negro.

-tu poder….. no se comparara…. Al de nuestras señoras….. Anju y Erena…..- fueron las últimas palabras de la líder antes de ser impactada por una filosa cola en su cuerpo desprendiendo casi por completo su cabeza de su cuerpo.

La sangre manchaba las ropas y el cuerpo de Maki que permanecía en aquel estado, Eri había visto todo aquello y estaba sumamente sorprendida, nunca había visto a una Elemtum hacer aquello.

-Maki…- susurro Eri llamando así la atención de la pelirroja que rápidamente se comenzó a acercar amenazante hacia ella. -¡Espera!... yo no soy más tu enemiga….- dijo aquello Eri bajando la guardia de sus manos y poniéndose completamente expuesta a Maki que solo la observo detenidamente, aquellos ojos negros y violetas hacían estremecer a la rubia.

-papa….. Escucho susurrar a Maki y esta última solo se dejó caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro.

Eri de inmediato se acercó hasta ella y con algo de inseguridad se atrevió a abrazar a la pelirroja que parecía sollozar.

-el…. Estaría muy orgulloso de ti… y de lo poderosa que eres…. Perdóname Maki… de verdad, Perdóname…..- decía aquellas palabras Eri a la pelirroja que lentamente correspondía el abrazo y aquella aura rojiza comenzaba a irse mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer de una manera más pacifica sobre ellas.

Aquella Kerh logro herir de una manera que nadie nunca había logrado herir a un Elemtum….. había herido el corazón de un Elemtum profundamente a costa de su vida..

.

.

.

Portgas-Rin777: ja es que Tsubasa es pillina xD se como se acerca el final empiezan los Feels xD

finnyjake: no agradezcas lo hago con pasión *-*

Mio Akiyama Gonzalez: ja es que el TsubaHono es amor *-* asi como el NicoMaki y el NozoEri y el KotoUmi y….y…. YURI!

Rei: ja si esta muy pronto el final, y no! Relleno no porque lo odio xD

Y07: me halagas UwU y pues espero llegue a mas reviews :3

Ludmilla: ja aparentaba querer robársela, pero Nico ya la marco como suya xD

l-Teddy Bear-l: ja sabia que te harías por el lado pervert de ''su cuerpo sensible a todo'' xD si esa era la intención aunque no lo creas. Ja Tsubasa es una mujer muy ingeniosa claro, le encanta trolear a la cuñada xD Maki siempre reacciona Tsundere y Kawaii ante provocaciones jaja eso me encanta de ella. Honestamente no se cuantas veces se te ha partido tu Kokoro con esta historia jaja, a ver cuantas veces mas se teparte con lo que se viene xD

jaydisita.8709: pero claro que se viene lo bueno, muy pronto habrá mas muerte sangre, tripas y lagrimas :)

zehiroth: oh no te preocupes por la corrección, por escribir rapido me equivoque xD pues Tsubasa quiere ver feliz a su cuñada xD

bueno aquí se supo que Maki-chan si fue marcada por Nico xD y muchas cosillas mas jaja, y bueno también se supo aquí que la cuarta Elemtum que puede hacer esa demostración de poder, es mi amada Maki-chan :3.

* * *

 **bueno aqui omiti un Lemmon todo salvaje, pero si les agrada la idea puedo incluirlo como un extra en mi otro fic de ''Intimos secretos'' donde podran leer a detalle lo que ocurrio esa noche salvaje xD  
**

 **se publicara si gustan en el capitulo 4 en intimos secretos que sera el proximo, SI QUIEREN! claro esta :3**


	18. Chapter 18 mi razon eres tu

**lo siento es muy tarde para subir cap, lo digo porque aqui en mexico apenas van a dar las nueve de la noche, pero en otros paises donde tambien me leen ya es muy tarde, de verdad disculpen pero uf! maldita suerte que me esguince un pie en la escuela, no intenten violar a una Neko acresiba porque aunque sean pequeñas y lindas golpean muy fuerte xD**

 **en fin aque les dejo cap, cabe avisarles que estamos a cuatro capitulos de terminar con este fin, asi que aqui empieza la accion :3**

* * *

Todas se encontraban refugiadas en el cuarto abandonado que solían ocupar, Kotori llevaba ya un tiempo curándolas a todas de sus heridas, mientras que Maki no se había dignado a estar con ellas, se había ido al techo de aquel cuarto a pasar un momento sola, tenía muchas cosas que calmar en su mente.

-Listo Eri-chan, ahora si puedes ir con Nozomi- terminaba por decir Kotori, quien había terminado de curar a Eri.

-gracias Kotori- agradecía la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli gris para después ir y sentarse al lado de donde Nozomi permanecía inconsciente todavía.

Eri estaba sumamente preocupada por la mayor, aquel golpe parecía haber herido lo suficiente a Nozomi, pero no quería pensar en que las cosas empeorarían, quería tener fe en que la peli morada estaría bien.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello morado de Nozomi, siempre que la veía de esa manera pensaba en lo hermosa que era ella, aunque las demás también tuvieran su atractivo, para Eri no había nadie más bella que Nozomi.

-Mnnn…. E…Ericchi….. ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Nozomi, quien se comenzaba a levantar.

-te golpearon en la cabeza, cuando las encontraron entre el bosque esas Kerh- decía Eri a Nozomi mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-….yo… lo recuerdo….. Esas Kerh… el fuego…. ¡Arisa, ella me salvo!...- decía Nozomi teniendo un rencuentro completo en su mente y mirando a Eri que comenzaba a llenarse de felicidad.

-Nozomi….. De verdad ¿lo recuerdas?... ¿recuerdas quién soy entonces?- decía emocionada Eri y Nozomi solo sonrió con algo de cansancio.

-me duele la cabeza….. Pero….. Si, tú eres mi amada Ericchi, y… no estoy muy segura de que hacemos aquí pero….. Me alivia ser la primera en ver aquí- eran las palabras de Nozomi.

Al fin después de todo ese tiempo, Nozomi recuperaba su memoria, eso hacia inmensamente feliz a Eri, quien no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Nozomi y abrazarla con completa devoción y amor.

-Nozomi!... mi Nozomi… por fin, sabía que estarías bien, no tienes idea de cuan preocupada estuve por ti- eran las palabras de Eri que seguía abrazando a Nozomi con completo amor, sentía incluso que pronto sus lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento Ericchi….. Por preocuparte- correspondía Nozomi el abrazo y acurrucándose entre los brazos de Eri se quedó disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Kotori las observaba mientras volvía a entrar a aquella parte de la habitación, le causaba ternura ver aquello.

-así que al fin Nozomi-chan vuelve en si- hablaba Kotori a ambas chicas, Eri solo la miro y ver su rostro basto para saber que así era.

-qué bueno que estas bien Nozomi-chan, todas estuvimos preocupadas- se acercaba Kotori a saludar a Nozomi que también le sonrió.

-me alegra que todas cuidaran de mí, de verdad, muchas gracias- hablaba Nozomi, sin notar el semblante ligeramente triste de Kotori.

-yo… lamento no haber ayudado….. no merezco que me sonrías, si no fui capaz de sacarte de entre las llamas…- decía Kotori con una triste expresión en su rostro.

-Kotori-chan….. no podías hacer nada, además, estoy bien, así que no te culpes… yo de verdad estoy muy agradecida de lo que intentaste hacer por mí- reiteraba Nozomi manteniendo tan cálida sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

Kotori solo sintió como una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, se sentía bastante agradecida y dichosa por tener a una amiga tan buena como Nozomi. No pudo evitar unirse al abrazo que ella y Eri mantenían, compartiendo así su alegría por la mejora de Nozomi.

Umi entraba también a aquella habitación encontrándose con tan curioso abrazo.

-¿me perdí de algo?- preguntaba mirando con gracia a las tres chicas abrazadas.

-Nozomi recupero la memoria, ella nos recuerda- decía emocionada Eri mirando a Umi que pareció alegrarse inmediatamente también.

-Oh cielos! Nozomi…..- exclamo Umi llegando hasta ellas y de igual manera, Uniéndose al abrazo –No tienes idea de cuan agradecida estoy contigo….- decía Umi con competa honestidad.

-No es nada Umi-chan….. lo volvería hacer, por ustedes volvería a hacerlo- decía Nozomi recibiendo un cálido abrazo más.

-pero…. Deberías ver a Nico, ella y Eri eran quienes más angustiadas se sentían….. Apuesto que le alegrara ver que su mejor amiga esta recuperada- decía aquello Umi separados ligeramente del abrazo mirando a Nozomi.

-tienes razón…. ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntaba Nozomi a sus amigas que se miraron entre sí.

-me parece que está tratando de animar a Maki, aún se encuentra molesta y triste por lo que esa maldita Kerh le dijo- Respondía Eri a Nozomi.

-ya veo, entonces, tal vez deba dejarlas a solas… no creo que sea bueno interrumpirlas- decía Nozomi algo pensativa.

-para nada, estoy segura que Nico se pondrá muy feliz por ti, así que ve, yo esperare aquí- daba in impulso Eri a la mayor para que fuera a hablar con Nico y hacerle saber que se encontraba mejor.

.

Nico se encontraba a espaldas de Maki, solo ahí estando cerca de ella, aunque esta no tuviera deseos de hablar, ni de tener a alguien cerca. En la mente de Nico solo se lograba reproducir la imagen de la pelirroja en esa faceta tan peligrosa que desarrollo en un arranque de ira, el fuego a su alrededor, esos penetrantes ojos negros….. Aun le costaba creer tuvieron que huir del lugar al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado, realmente se encontraba agradecida de no presenciar si quiera el trágico destino de aquel escuadrón.

-….Maki….. ¿Sabes que no importa que pase, estaré a tu lado, verdad?... aun cuando creas no sea capaz de entenderlo…..pero… realmente lo sé, lo entiendo….- al fin se atrevía a hablar Nico posando su mano sobre la de Maki que estaba sentada sobre la barda de concreto de aquel techo, mirando la luna.

La Elemtum no dijo Nada por el momento, a cambio solo giro su mano para sujetar la de Nico, una cálida unión de manos.

-sabes… yo, incontables veces también llego a extrañar a mi padre él tenía el cabello negro, como yo, y unos bellos ojos azules, siempre me tranquilizaron…. El me cantaba todas las noches, antes de dormir…, cuando salíamos juntos de paseo, mama llevaba una canasta con aperitivos, mientras que papa me llevaba en sus hombros, aun cuando nacieron mis hermanos, las cosas seguían igual, éramos realmente felices….. No fue hasta que cumplí los trece años que todo termino…. – decía aquello Nico acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Maki que permanecía sin verla.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el?... a donde se fue la felicidad?- por fin decía algo Maki, sin embargo la pelirroja nunca había encontrado la luna tan interesante, pues su mirada no se despegaba de ella.

\- él fue de viaje de negocios… el avión en el que el venia tubo fallos….. y murió al desplomarse- terminaba por decir Nico, fue en ese momento en que Maki miro a la pelinegra con sorpresa, podía sentir como de sus ojos se derramaba una lagrima más.

-Aun cuando es doloroso recordar a mi padre, sigo sonriendo al hacerlo, porque él me hizo muy feliz… si pudiese nacer, decidiendo quien desearía que fuera mi padre, siempre lo escogería a él, aun sabiendo que lo perdería algún día, porque de esa manera, podría volver a sentir la felicidad que él me dio- decía aquello Nico acercándose a la pelirroja y limpiando con su mano libre las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Maki. -¿Por qué no haces lo mismo por tu padre?... recuerda lo bueno y lo malo, pero no permitas que te llene de aflicción, aún hay personas importantes por las cuales debes seguir- agregaba aquello Nico, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a la pelirroja que solo correspondió suavemente.

-como tu….. Eso es más que suficiente para saber que no puedo morir- decía aquello Maki manteniendo su mirada sobre la de Nico que solo se ruborizo.

Ambas escucharon que alguien se aproximaba, una vez que se abrió la puerta, lograron ver a Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-al fin despiertas, espero que sepas quien soy- decía aquello Nico mirando con gracia a su mejor amiga.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Eres mi querida cabeza hueca Nicocchi- decía aquello Nozomi abrazando a Nico con fuerza, aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Nico comenzara a acelerarse….

-Nozomi…. ¡Recuperaste la memoria! No puedo creerlo… Nozomi!- eran las palabras de Nico que correspondía de inmediato el abrazo de la mayor. –estuve preocupada…. Me sentía culpable… si hubieras muerto reasenten… no hubiera podido vivir con ello….. Idiota- continuaba diciendo Nico abrazando a su mejor amiga, estaba realmente feliz.

-Lo habrías logrado, lo se…. Eres muy fuerte Nicocchi- respondía Nozomi separándose levemente de Nico y dedicándole una maternal sonrisa para volver su vista a Maki que las mirada con una tenue sonrisa.

-me alegra que estés bien Nozomi, tenías sumamente angustiadas a todas- decía aquello Maki bajando de aquella pequeña barda y acercándose a Nozomi.

-que fría eres Maki-chan- se quejaba Nozomi fingiendo tristeza, Maki solo rio y la abrazo también.

-No nos preocupes así de nuevo- finalizaba aquello Maki abrazando a ambas chicas.

.

.

.

Minami se encontraba mirando a la reina Elemtum, esta estaba descansando, recuperándose de la herida que tenía sobre su pecho, el uso de su máximo poder la había dejado bastante exhausta gracias a esa herida, ahora solo quedaba que esta despertara para terminar de curarla.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Muy fácil, había trascurrido 72 horas desde que había ocurrido aquello, tiempo suficiente para lograr detener la guerra, y a su vez reunir a las tropas Aliz y Elemtum en Elemtia, le preocupaba la manera tan distante con la que ellos se trataban, sin embargo a pesar de las secuelas de una guerra de 16 años, contribuían unos con otros pacíficamente, como si lograran olvidar las atrocidades que unos a otros se hicieron en un pasado muy resiente.

-Minami, llego la tropa principal de los Aliz, te buscan- decía aquello un soldado Elemtum entrando a aquella habitación avisando a la hidria de la tan esperada llegada de ese grupo Aliz.

-de acuerdo, ya voy para haya- era la única respuesta de Minami que de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia aquella colmena donde Elemtum miraban desde lo alto a los Aliz que llegaban. La desconfianza aun permanecía en los ojos de ambas razas.

-¿Cómo confiar en que eres la auténtica Minami?- eran las palabras de la líder definitiva de la raza Aliz, una mujer que no pasaba de los 35 años de vida.

-ven aquí y mírame de cerca Neru, no hay trampas en ello, mira con tus propios ojos a la criatura causante de tan devastadora guerra- eran las palabras de Minami que retaba a la líder Aliz a acercarse.

Sin dudarlo un momento aquella mujer de rubios cabellos llego hasta donde Minami estaba parada y la observo detenidamente…..

-los años…. Te sentaron bien….. Minami, no puedo creerlo, sigues con vida- fueron las palabras de la mujer que se asombraba de ver a Minami frente a sus ojos.

-debes saber que los Elemtum han bajado cualquier indicio de ataque en contra de ustedes, ellos mismos confirmaron la verdad ante sus ojos, su propia reina causante de esto se los confirmo, y yo misma les he confirmado que su princesa Nishikino Maki no está muerta tampoco- decía aquello Minami, los Elemtum se miraban unos a otros con algo de Confusión.

-¿Maki? No conocí a ninguna princesa con ese nombre- agregaba la líder Aliz.

-Es el nombre humano con el que la llaman, es la misma joven princesa de 15 años que fue participe de la destrucción del planeta Aliz.

-entiendo, Sin embargo ella fue quien causo más desdicha y desgracia a los míos, ¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¿Qué asegura que no volverán contra nosotros una vez que Kerhcler haya sido derrocado?- cuestionaba la Aliz.

-Porque tu sub líder Erikchica esta con vida contribuyendo junto a ella… Erikchica es tu mejor guerrero y la más leal a su raza, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro la traicionaría? Cree en nosotros, la guerra entre Aliz y Elemtum puede dar fin ahora mismo, solo es cuestión de que tú lo decidas ahora y que contribuyas a la verdadera guerra contra los Kerh- eran las palabras de Minami, firmes, hacia aquella líder Aliz.

-Erikchica…. Cuide de ella desde pequeña, desde que su madre murió….. No podría desconfiar de ella nunca…..- decía la líder mirando el piso un momento.

-la razón del porque permanecen en la tierra es porque un grupo de rebeldes de Wan están con amenaza de apoderarse de Kerhcler con el poder de mi hija….. la hibrida que todos creyeron una maravillosa leyenda- agrego Minami.

-¿Hablas de la hibrido Kerh-Aliz?... ¿un ser que supera el poder de ambas razas?- preguntaba algo incrédula la Aliz a Minami que solo asintió.

-ella es necesaria para lograr acabar con todo….. Pero principalmente es el centro de esta calumnia, salvarla antes de que lleguen a ella o …. Matar a Wan y a su ejército, esas son las dos únicas opciones por las cuales actuar ¿estas dispuesta?- proponía Minami a la líder que solo miro a su alrededor.

Solo podía ver el cansancio y sufrimiento en los ojos de todas esas criaturas, en su mayoría jóvenes que no pasaban de los 20 años, jóvenes que solo habían nacido para luchar inútilmente por vivir, incluso Niños que ya habían manchado sus manos de sangre, todos dispuestos a dar la vida porque volviera la paz ¿y porque no? Ella también quería volver a dormir sin miedo…

-Muy bien Minami…. La existencia de Aliz… y de Elemtum ahora están en tus manos, y en las de esa reina Elemtum- decía aquella Aliz.

Tal vez parecieron simples palabras a oídos de algunos, pero para la gran mayoría esas palabras traían una luz de esperanza de ver un nuevo mundo sin temor a una guerra, a morir.

-me alegro… ahora, ¡Todos ustedes Aliz, sean libres de descansar y alimentarse ahora, nadie los agredirá más!- finalizaba la charla con la ovación de ambas razas en festejo del final de aquella ardua y amarga guerra.

Minami volvió al interior de aquella habitación con completa satisfacción en su rostro, quería ser la primera en ver a Nishikino y decirle aquello. Justo cuando entro pudo divisar a la Elemtum que aun dormía, se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta ella para sentarse justo al lado de ella.

Miraba aquel pacífico y joven rostro, a pesar de que aquella Elemtum no tuviera más de 36 años, seguía pareciendo tan joven, lo sabía, después de todo los Elemtum dejaban de envejecer cuando cumplían sus primeros 25 años de vida, morir viéndose jóvenes….. Eso debía ser fantástico y a la vez algo triste. Con lentitud acerco su mano a aquel rostro acariciando la mejilla de Nishikino.

-salvaste mi vida…. A pesar de todo….. a pesar del odio entre razas, a pesar de la desconfianza… ¿Por qué llegue a verte de esta manera en tan poco tiempo?- susurraba aquellas palabras Minami.

Lentamente se inclinaba frente a la Elemtum descansando y con algo de temor acerco sus labios hasta los de la otra mujer, depositando un rápido beso sobre ellos y así mismo, separándose al instante de ella, pretendiendo contemplarla, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Nishikino había abierto los ojos y ahora la miraba con gran sorpresa en su rostro sonrojado.

-…¿Por qué así?...- preguntaba completamente sorprendida Nishikino mirando a Minami que se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

-….. Lo siento….. Solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo….-respondió Minami.

La peli gris creyó que la Elemtum se molestaría, sin embargo solo la escucho reír levemente para después mirarla.

-se nota que eres humana- fue la única respuesta de la Elemtum.

Ambas se miraron una vez más y rieron en conjunto, tal vez algo nuevo nacería de ahí, con un poco más de tiempo, se convertiría en algo realmente grande.

-sabes…. Te tengo buenas noticias- decía Minami después de terminar de reír sosteniendo la mano de Nishikino que parecía encontrarse mejor de aquella mortal herida.

-¿Nos creyeron?- preguntaba Nishikino a la peli gris que asintió con orgullo.

-No solo eso…. La guerra entre Aliz y Elemtum… termino, es hora de ir por Wan y los escuadrones Rise, no podemos esperar más.

-entiendo, así que tenemos que prepararnos ya- finalizaba aquello Nishikino poniéndose de pie, con aires de fuerza.

.

.

.

Kotori se encontraba mirando aquel pedazo de tela entre sus manos, _''estoy con vida mi pequeña''_ esas simples palabras escritas en aquel uniforme le daban sensaciones extrañas, ¿Cuándo terminarían con esto? No estaba segura, solo sabía que quería ver a su madre, necesitaba verla. Aunque en su mente no había una razón en especial, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, necesitaba ese amor maternal que nunca tuvo.

-¿Dónde estarás?... Querida madre…-susurraba Kotori tras un suspiro.

Repentinamente unos brazos pasaban por su cintura, rodeándola con suavidad y cariño, aquello la sobresalto ligeramente, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara sobre sus labios.

-no estés deprimida, tu madre puede aparecer y verde con el ceño fruncido, mejor, asegúrate de sonreír, para que lo primero que reciba al verte sea esa bella sonrisa que tienes- eran las palabras de Umi hacia Kotori que solo poso su manos sobre las de Umi que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-estoy preocupada, no sé dónde este ahora, me pregunto si habrá logrado su cometido, ¿seguirá peleando contra Elemtums? ¿Contra papa?- decía Kotori dejando escapar un suspiro más.

-tal vez… ella está tranquila, descansando de que logro su cometido ¿Por qué pensar que las cosas solo pueden marchar mal?- preguntaba aquello Umi, su intención era hacerle ver a Kotori el lado bueno de la situación.

Kotori solo se separó ligeramente de Umi para girarse y verse de frente con ella, esta tenía una pacífica sonrisa en sus labios mientras que en sus mejillas había un tenue rubor.

-Umi-chan siempre me rescata en el momento adecuado- eran las únicas palabras de Kotori que posaba sus manos sobre las de la morena.

-no me gusta verte triste, me gusta que siempre sonrías, pero….. Tampoco me gusta que sonrías porque debes hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas porque quieres hacerlo, porque lo sientes, eso me hace muy feliz- agregaba Umi correspondiendo la unión de manos.

-Umi-chan es muy romántica- canturreaba Kotori con voz orgullosa a lo que Umi solo se sonrojo.

-ahí vas a burlarte de mí- decía en replica Umi con evidente rubor en sus mejillas.

-No me burlo, solo amo decir cuan romántica y linda es Umi-chan- decía Kotori esta vez dirigiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de Umi.

-p…pero…. Solo puedo serlo contigo, así que este bien-respondía Umi comenzando a acercarse a Kotori.

De un momento a otro solo cerro sus ojos y corto la distancia entre ambas depositando un ligero beso sobre sus labios, aquellos tan suaves y peculiares a su parecer, nadie tenía unos labios tan suaves como Kotori, aunque… nunca había besado otros labios antes.

-te amo Umi-chan- susurraba Kotori entre el beso.

Umi solo atino a sentir como los colores subían a su rostro, sin embargo no se detuvo y continúo besando tiernamente aquellos labios.

Algo las sobresalto, la puerta parecía haberse cerrado repentinamente, pero cuando miraron ahí, no había absolutamente nada, aquello les pareció curioso.

-¿crees que alguna de las chicas haya entrado y nos haya visto?- preguntaba Kotori a la morena que solo se exalto.

-¡Si eso ocurrió moriré!- exclamo aquello con terror en su rostro completamente avergonzado.

-No morirás, así que mejor abrázame y disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo a solas- decía Kotori abrazándose a Umi que solo sonrió y logro calmarse correspondiendo al abrazo.

.

Honoka llegaba a la sala del apartamento de Kotori y Umi donde se encontraban Hideko, Fumiko y Mika jugando videojuegos completamente animadas. Arisa y Yukiho estaban conversando un poco más lejos, Maki y Nico estaban en la cocina, aparentemente se escuchaba que peleaban por que Maki había intentado beberse la salsa de tomate directo del cartón y Tsubasa se encontraba sentada disfrutando de la vista que le daban Yukiho y Arisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No quisieron jugo?- preguntaba Tsubasa a Honoka que llegaba con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras sostenía dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Umi-chan y Kotori-chan estaban ocupadas, así que preferí volver-decía Honoka sentándose justo al lado de la Kerh castaña.

-oh ya veo…. ¿Tenían un acto sexual correspondido?- decía aquello Tsubasa sin malas intenciones causando que tanto Yukiho como ella se sonrojaran, ya que las demás no entendieron siquiera a que se refería Tsubasa.

-¡Claro que no!... Solo… estaban besándose y… fue incomodo- agregaba Honoka sonriendo avergonzada.

-oh ya veo, bueno, hablando de besos es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una ardua partida de videojuegos- decía Tsubasa con voz traviesa a lo que Honoka solo se sonrojo más.

-B…bien… pero no perderé…..- dijo Honoka tratando de no sonar demasiado Obvia a lo que Yukiho solo palmeo su rostro.

-consíganse un cuarto mejor- dijo aquello Yukiho a ambas castañas.

-¡Yukiho!- replico rápidamente Honoka.

-ya, ya, ven enseñémosle a esas tres quienes mandan- decía Tsubasa señalando a las B-Risa que parecían bastante animadas jugando.

Yukiho solo miro a su hermana y a Tsubasa mirarse con complicidad y diversión, sin embargo lograba ver una chispa de calidez y suavidad en aquella mirada.

-ah, esas dos son tan idiotas- decía Yukiho.

-se ven como mi hermana y Nozomi-san….. ¿Por cierto donde están ellas dos?- preguntaba Arisa a la castaña que solo pensó.

-me parece que están en la azotea mirando las estrellas- contestaba Yukiho.

-ya veo, que bueno que sean tan unidas, aunque me siento celosa, dime Yukiho, ¿te gustaría que fuésemos tan unidas como ellas?- preguntaba con inocencia Arisa causando un rubor más en Yukiho.

-¿Eh?...bueno….. Supongo que no estaría mal…- contestaba rascándose la mejilla y pensando detenidamente en los muchos significados de aquello.

-¿Y yo soy la descarada?- decía Tsubasa a Yukiho que solo se sobresaltó ante la voz de la Kerh castaña

-¡Cállate ojos de Gato! ….cielos…. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más madura como Maki?- replico rápidamente Yukiho causando una risa más en Tsubasa.

-¡Si te atreves a beber más de esa cosa olvídate de que te bese en toda la noche- salía Nico haciendo un mohín y con los brazos cruzados de la cocina, seguida de ella Maki.

-¿Por qué me pones a decidir entre dos cosas que amo?- se quejaba Maki rápidamente ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

Yukiho solo las miro para suspirar vencida y completamente derrocada.

-retiro lo dicho-dijo Yukiho en un suspiro resignado mirando a la pareja de Tsunderes seguir riñendo por algo tan absurdo.

.

Eri estaba justo al lado de Nozomi, ambas se tomaban la mano, se encontraban llenas de paz y alegres ante su nueva unión, por fin podían estar juntas con normalidad y en ese momento disfrutar de algo de privacidad.

-ya extrañaba estar así contigo Nozomi- decía aquello Eri mirando las estrellas.

-es bueno al fin tener a mi Ericchi….. Aunque…..- decía aquello insegura Nozomi, lo cual causo que los orbes azules de Eri la miraran.

-¿Aunque?...- preguntaba Eri, solo noto como Nozomi se agacho un poco.

-ahora que estoy bien…. Volverás ¿No es así?, te iras…. Es triste pensar en ello- decía Nozomi abrazándose al brazo de Eri.

La Aliz lo había olvidado, había prometido marcharse a pelear justo cuando Nozomi se recuperara, y ahora que había ocurrido… tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

-eh pensado en ello…. Hable con Arisa unas horas atrás… planeamos marcharnos dentro de tres días- decía aquello Eri con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Nozomi solo la estrujo más fuerte y levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-Está bien Ericchi… ahora sabré valorar tus palabras, no importa que pase, te esperare…. Aun si el tiempo trascurre lento, no decaeré, siempre estaré esperando a que vuelvas- decía Nozomi dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a la rubia que solo se ruborizo y la estrujo entre sus brazos.

-y yo te prometo que no importa lo que pase, incluso si tardo años en volver, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti y así hasta el día en que deje de existir- dedicaba aquellas palabras la Aliz a la peli morada que solo se ruborizo también.

-tampoco permitiré que mi corazón le pertenezca a alguien más Ericchi….. Te amo- Nozomi susurro aquello último acercándose a Eri.

Eri había extrañado tanto aquella cercanía, pero más que nada esos dulces labios besando los de ella, con lentitud correspondió aquel beso, lleno de calidez y tranquilidad.

Esperar….. Esa palabra le sonaba a Nozomi tan próxima, pero lo haría, todo por el gran amor que le tenía a esa rubia, una chica que no pertenecía a su planeta, pero que sin embargo llego a convertirse en su mundo.

.

.

.

Una poderosa Alarma de alerta se comenzó a hacer sonora en la base de los Kerh, una alarma que lleno de sorpresa al líder peli blanco gobernador de todo aquello.

-¿Qué está sucediendo tropas?- preguntaba atreves de un alta voz a sus hombres que parecían perseguir a alguien.

-señor, han hurtado las provisiones de droides en los laboratorios- respondió uno de los soldados al líder que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-pero….. los escuadrone están a cargo de cuidar los laboratorios, son demasiados miembros como para que lograran evadirlos- decía desconcertado Wan, líder de los Kerh.

-señor… lamento decirlo pero… fueron los mismos escuadrone quienes saquearon los laboratorios… no están aquí ya- decía aquello el soldado Kerh a su líder que de inmediato se comenzó a enfurecer.

-mis escuadrones Rise…. No puede ser, eso es una estupidez, te ordeno ahora mismo que traigas a H, J , aquí de inmediato, me comunicare a A-rise- Ordenaba rápidamente Wan a sus hombres que de inmediato acataron las ordenes.

\- a sus órdenes mi señor- cortando las trasmisión se acató aquella orden.

Wan se acercó furioso hasta el gran monitor dentro de su base, justo antes de comunicar a A-Rise el monitor se encendió mostrando la imagen de Erena y Anju en el.

-¡Ustedes! Malditas inútiles….. Nos han saqueado, justo ahora tenemos problemas y no pueden arreglárselas para traerme a Kotori….- decía el líder enfurecido a Erena y Anju que solo se miraron divertidas y sonrieron.

-oh…Wan… ¿no me digas que C y D-Rise se llevaron tus droides?- decía burlona Erena.

El líder Wan no podía creer con que falta de respeto aquellas chicas lo habían llamado, pero aún más sorprendido lo tenía el que dijeran precisamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero no te preocupes, están ahora en buenas manos- esta vez hablaba Anju igual de burlona que Erena.- ¿No es así, escuadrones Rise?- finalizaba aquello alejándose del comunicador dejando a la vista de la obscuridad de la noche a todos los miembros faltantes de los escuadrones Rise, riendo de manera complicita, entre ellos C y D.

-No puede ser….. Esto…. ¡Es alta traición!- grito aquello Wan enfurecido.

-¿traición? Si ¿Por qué no?... Cualquier ser que fuera tratado como tú nos trataste se merece traición, así que prepárate Wan, tenemos todos tus droides en nuestras manos, y un sistema modificado, con ello, el poder de tu bastarda hija será nuestro y te llevara a tu perdición… te arrepentirás de tu pecado Wan…..-finalizaba la trasmisión Anju con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Wan estaba furioso, estaba a punto de explotar cuando el piso de su base comenzó a temblar. Levanto la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro, corriendo se aproximó hasta la gran ventana que le permitía observar toda su base y quedo casi mudo al ver lo que ocurría.

Aliz y Elemtum atacaban su base, y entre ellos pudo distinguir a alguien en especial…

-Nishikino….- susurro aquello con sorpresa mirando la unión de Elemtums y Aliz atacar sin piedad a sus hombres.

-mírame…. No pretendo atacar por la espalda cobardemente como tu…..- aquellas palabras se escucharon dentro de aquel cuartel, Wan solo se giró lentamente observando a Minami parada en la entrada.

-tu…. ¿Qué has hecho?- grito Wan abalanzándose contra Minami que rápidamente correspondió al ataque con cortantes ráfagas de viento.

Wan rápidamente corto el ataque con una expulsión de energía de sus manos, a cambio llego hasta Minami y logro golpearla en el rostro y después patearla en el pecho para hacerla caer.

Minami con velocidad logro levantarse y con un ataque más rasgo el rostro de Wan, justo en su ojo, este solo soltó un grito de dolor ante la agresión y echarse para atrás.

-…Ni tu…. ¡Ni nadie!... van a verme caer…..- grito aquello a Minami y tras sus palabras corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el mecanismo principal de su base, introduciéndose por un panel que lo saco de inmediato de ahí.

-¡Maldición!- maldijo Minami al no lograr alcanzarlo, liego miro como una luz roja comenzaba a encenderse en la base en la que se encontraba, aquel sonido no significaba más que una cosa.

-cobarde….. ¿Crees que con hacer explotar tu cuartel nos detendrás?- susurro para si misma Minami mientras corría apresurada fuera de las instalaciones.

Sangre se había derramado en aquel frio piso, sin embargo ninguna gota de esta pertenecía a la Raza Aliz o a la raza Elemtum.

-Nishikino tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, Wan va hacernos estallar- decía Minami llegando hasta la reina Elemtum que hacía que sus hombres se detuvieran, al mismo tiempo que los Aliz lo hacían.

-muy bien, salgamos de aquí y sigámoslo, tenemos un par de naves escondidas por aquí cerca- se acercaba la líder Aliz hasta ellas diciéndole tan buenas palabras.

-muy bien, es hora de seguirlo, donde quiera que vaya, no llegara muy lejos- decía aquello Minami mientras comenzaban a esparcirse y salir de aquel cuartel condenado a las cenizas.

Wan llegaba hasta el punto secreto de reunión de sus hombres, la gran nave madre de los Kerh, ella podía caber infinidades de ejércitos, y en ella tenía a miles de hombres bien entrenados y dispuestos a todo.

-Mi señor Wan está herido- decía aquello el sub comandante de los Kerh a su líder que cubría con una de sus manos su ojo sangrante.

-Prepara todo para movernos, Todo se vino abajo… los escuadrones Rise nos traicionaron y las razas superiores están atacándonos- decía aquello Wan tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿movernos? ¿A dónde mi señor?- preguntaba el sub comandante a su líder que solo retiro su mano de su ojo y la miro, esta estaba empapada en sangre.

-¿a dónde más?...! a la tierra! Esas bastardas de Erena y Anju no tendrán el poder de mi hija primero….

-así que iré yo mismo por ella, aun si tengo que destruir ese maldito lugar!...-

.

.

.

 **asi que corre corre corre cozaron! que tus droides te han saqueado**

 **asi que toma todo lo que puedas pero vete ya**

 **porque Minami te va a partir el hosico xD**

 **Rei** : lamento omitir el Lemmon pero ya lo puse en otro lado. Jajaja Maki Godzilla ja si de hecho también pensé en algo similar xD.

 **Takade junior** : ja el lemmon invoca a todo mundo xD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** ja Maki super sayajin fase sexy xD me mato eso jaja si Maki mata salvajemente a todos aquellos que la lastiman, menos a Nico, a ella la amachaca en la cama y ya xD

 **Mari-chan** : ahora las cosas con Eri y Nozomi ya estan casi en paz, de hecho todas pero como soy cruel irrumpire la paz con la llegada de papa Kotori dad para hacer una holeada de destrucción :3

 **Mio Akiyama Gonzalez** : ja siempre hago censuras épicas xD es que nadie puede resistirse a un sexy serrucheo entre Maki y Nico xD

 **Maki Maki Ma** : bueno yo me animo a hacerlo, le perdi la pena al lemmon desde que escribi Daring! xD y gracias por leer

 **Finyjake:** si ya leíste el extra, sabrás que Nico fue tachi por muy poco y que Maki es quien le da duro contra el muro, basto contra el pasto, y muchas otras cosas mas xD

 **Bleach010915:** Se Maki es como un caballito de mar, amara solo a nico siempre de los siempres xD

 **Luzy:** pues ya esta disponible la versión sexy y completa de como se serrucharon a Nico xD, gracias por leer.

 **Y07:** ja la calentura domina a todos xD, ya esta el lemon en intimos secretos, ja la practica hace al maestro, eso lo sabe muy bien Umi xD

 **portgasRin-777** : ja si umi muy en el fondo es una lujuriosa deseosa de una Kotori cubierta de betún y fresitas xD ok no ._. ja la fuerza se demostrara mas adelante.

 **Ludmila** : ja ya se pueden leer los detalles sucios de esa noche xD, aun me siento extraña de haber escrito eso xD

 **Nicocchi17:** ja no no me salte nada xD tranqui ya les di su lemmon, pillines jaja, pues Maki es la cuarta Elemtum mas fuerte,ella misma lo dijo por el principio xD pero en fin, gracias por leer.

 **Nishikinojejeje** : je me alagas con tus palabras :$ y pues gracias por seguirme se te agradese mucho.

 **Jaydisita.8709** : ja no mueras, aun tienes que sufrir con el final de este fic xD…. ok no._.

 **Teveo** : que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho *-*

 **Karly the mexican Wolf** : ja invita la huelga de hambre de tacos *-* rayos me antojaste unos tacos jaja ten por seguro que me esforzaré en el final.

 **Anon** : pos Maki se comio a Nico xD

 **Teddy bear** : crei que habias muerto de una emorragia nasal el domingo xD pero al parecer reviviste por el poder Madokami jajaja me mataste de risa con lo de ''Maki no la saco a tiempo'' bueno, me diste una idea respecto a eso y ya se vio reflejado en el cap 4 de intimos secretos jaja, eres buena dándome ideas locas y que posiblemente lamentes mas adelante porque me diste muchas que pienso tomar en cuenta muajajaja!

 **Bellabella210** : esque los jealous a estas alturas ya no son tan buenos porque todas las parejas ya estan establesidas y algo avanzadas, en el caso de NozoEri, NicoMaki y kotoUmi jeje pero pues a seguirle metiendo drama a esto jaja gracias por leer :3

 **Maki is the boss** : no se donde conseguir una sexy extraterreste como Maki, pero si tu consigues un lugar me dices para ir a robarme una *-* se te agradece mucho que me sigas fielmente de verdad lo apresio :3

 **Zehiroth:** ja conque queriendo hecharle la competencia a teddy bear jaja, eso suena bien, mas reviews divertidos y largos que me entretengan me hacen feliz, pues ya estamos cerca de la recta final y las cosas se pondrán difíciles a partir de aquí, muchas gracias por leer :3

 **gracias por leer sexys lectores, estamos cerca del final *-***


	19. Chapter 19 la llegada de la destruccion

**hola gente, aqui les dejo el cap numero 19 de Enemy mine que espero y disfruten, y pues ya, no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que no me maten xD**

 **quedan tres capitulos para el final de este fic :)**

* * *

Frio….. Eso era lo que Minami percibía en aquel espacio completamente incierto, pero pese a su preocupación, no se echaba paratas con aquella persecución, Wan les había tomado bastante la delantera, eso la preocupaba en gran manera.

-¿ya saben a cuánto tiempo estamos de Wan?-preguntaba Nishikino a aquellos que manejaban aquella tripulación, también sonaba preocupada.

-todavía no, pero estamos haciendo el mejor intento posible de localizar su nave- aclaraba una de las Aliz que ahí estaban.

Esas palabras no ayudaban a Minami a tranquilizarse, ¿Qué pasaba si los escuadrones Rise sabían de la pronta llegada de Wan a la tierra?... eso solo las haría apresurarse a tomar el poder, y eso por ende, ponía en peligro realmente alto a su amada Kotori, sin mencionar que también peligraba la raza humana.

-Ten paciencia Minami, ya llegamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo consigamos, además, un cobarde no puede ocultarse siempre- decía aquello Nishikino posando su mano sobre el hombro de Minami que solo miraba las constelaciones desde el interior de la nave.

-dudo que él quiera ocultarse, lo único que él quiere es llegar hasta mi pequeña y usurparla…. Ni siquiera Kotori es consiente del gran poder que reside en ella, su personalidad pasiva no le permite descubrirlo…. Aunque…- se quedaba en suspenso la hibrida teniendo un ligero recuerdo…

 _-….No….voy a permitir que nadie…..¡LATIME A MI UMICHAN!-_

 _Tras esa línea recordó como Kotori, quien no había sido capaz de herir siquiera a Erena y Anju conscientemente, les daba una golpiza simultánea, tras haber golpeado a Umi en el estómago._

-ella… realmente es un ser poderoso….. Tal vez más que un Aliz común y que un Elemtum-agregaba aquello Minami mirando a Nishikino.

-Si es tan fuerte como dices, no hay necesidad de afligirte tanto, Erikchica también es bastante fuerte, y mi Nishikino…. Como la cuarta Elemtum más fuerte en la dinastía tiene que ser capaz de ocupar su máximo poder también…. Las tres juntas pueden ser suficientes para controlar la situación hasta que lleguemos, estoy segura que Wan no llegara con demasiada ventaja de tiempo a nosotros, ahí…. Acabaremos con el- animaba Nishikino a Minami que solo dio un suspiro más.

-ojala fuera tan fácil como se escucha- era la única respuesta de Minami que devolvía su vista a las constelaciones.

Nishikino esta vez poso su mano sobre la de Minami y le dedico de vuelta una mirada tranquilizadora, ámbar y violeta se miraban de una manera consolante, era evidente la preocupación en ambas criaturas, sin embargo debían mantenerse firmes y prepararse para lo que se aproximaba.

-Minami, acabamos de identificar el vehículo en el que los Kerh viajan, tienen una aceleración mayor a la nuestra gracias al increíble tamaño de este-eran las palabras de la Aliz que analizaba en radar del vehículo.

-¿y cuál es el tiempo que tenemos disponible para alcanzar la nave de Wan?- preguntaba apresurada Minami.

Pronto la mirada de la Aliz se posó algo preocupada también, por ello, Minami y Nishikino también se vieron preocupadas, no querían escuchar malas noticias.

-según los cálculos…. La nave Kerh llegara a la tierra….. Tres horas antes que nosotros- eran las palabras de la Aliz que solo lograron su cometido, preocupar a las líderes.

-No puede ser…. El simple hecho de que llegasen una hora antes que nosotros ya es problemático, pero… ¿tres horas?- decía aquello Minami exaltada.

-estamos viendo las posibilidades de que la aceleración de nuestros vehículos se aumente, pero…. No parece que sea posible- agregaba aquello esta vez un Elemtum.

-necesito opciones… no puedo permitir que él llegue sin poder avisarle antes a mi hija- decía aquello con frustración Minami.

-tenemos una opción…. Tenemos capsulas individuales, están viajan a una velocidad mayor que nuestra nave, con esta lograra llegar unos minutos antes que los Kerh- decía aquello el Elemtum, eso alentó de inmediato a Minami.

-¿Cuánta ventaja tendré sobre ellos?- preguntaba rápidamente.

-con mucha suerte tendrá una ventaja de 10 minutos, antes de que ellos toquen tierra firme en ese planeta también-decía aquello, de nueva cuenta Minami se preocupada, sin embargo eso ya era algo de ventaja por lo que aceptaría tomarla.

-Bien, entonces tomare una de esas capsulas, no tengo tiempo que perder- decía aquello Minami siguiendo al Elemtum que la llevaría hasta esas capsulas.

-Minami ¡espera!- llamaba de inmediato Nishikino a la peli gris que solo se giró para verla. –Yo iré contigo- decía aquello firmemente caminando hasta Minami, sin embargo esta la detuvo.

-Perdón Nishikino, pero….. Alguien tiene que quedarse y guiar a estas dos razas, yo no soy muy buena líder, pero tu….. Eres maravillosa para dirigirlos, así que por favor, quédate- decía aquello Minami mirando a la reina Elemtum que solo la miraba con sorpresa.

Sus miradas de nueva cuenta se unían, trasmitiendo su pesar mutuo así como su preocupación, pero, era verdad, alguien necesitaba quedarse.

-Bien….. Me quedare, pero por favor Minami, cuídate mucho- decía la Elemtum a la peli gris que solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, llegare a tiempo para poner alerta a esas chicas- decía Minami dándola una última mirada a Nishikino y encaminándose fuera del área de pilotos.

-antes de que se marche Minami, usa este dispositivo- se acercaba la líder Aliz hasta Minami ofreciéndole un extraño dispositivo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba la hibrida a la líder Aliz.

-es un comunicador de tecnología Aliz, con el podremos mantenernos en contacto, también podremos estar al tanto de lo sucedido cuando Wan este ahí- colocaba el dispositivo en la muñeca de Minami que solo observaba detenidamente.

-entendido, es hora de partir- finalizaba Minami saliendo de aquel cuarto, no sin antes mirar otra vez a Nishikino y dedicarle una sonrisa más, que fue correspondida de inmediato.

Minami salió de aquel cuarto, encaminándose a el área de capsulas de eyección con completa firmeza, aunque en su interior sintiera temor.

-Necesito que me preparen cuatro uniformes con fornituras Aliz, dos uniformes con fornituras Elemtum y un par más de las fornituras Kerh que tomamos del cuartel de Wan, las necesitare para mis chicas- decía aquello Minami al Elemtum que la guiaba.

-de inmediato- respondía a la petición el joven Elemtum que de inmediato hizo que llevaran aquellas fornituras, las cuales se ajustaban a las capacidades de cada criatura, y a su vez brindaban protección y resistencia a aquellos que las llevaran puestas.

Una vez que se le fueron entregadas las fornituras y ropajes a Minami, se adentró a la capsula que la llevaría hasta la tierra.

-Están listas las coordenadas Minami… mucha suerte- finalizaba el joven cerrando aquella compuerta de la capsula en la que pronto, Minami saldría.

-mi pequeña Kotori… te veré muy pronto….- finalizaba Minami, antes de ser lanzada en dirección a la tierra, tenía cuatro horas para prepararse y llegar, antes que Wan….

.

.

.

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el cuarto acostumbrado alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, no había ruido alguno y el lugar parecía sumamente tranquilo. Todas se encontraban ahí por una simple razón, Eri y Arisa se marcharían en cuanto saliera el sol, para lo cual solo faltaban cuatro horas.

-de acuerdo Eri, aquí están las coordenadas que debes tomar, de esa manera serás capaz de llegar a tu comando encomendado, tú y Arisa estarán ahí alrededor de tres horas más- decía aquello Tsubasa entregándole un papel con una simbología extraña a Eri.

-¡Diablos! Ahora entiendo porque son tan listas, su simbología es incomprensible, y eso que pensé que los kanjis eran complicados- decía Honoka mirando de reojo aquello.

-Honoka, esta al revés- decía aquello Umi mirando con ironía a la castaña.

-¡Oh ya veo!- exclamaba Honoka volteando aquel papel mirándolo más detenidamente. -…..Sigo sin entenderlo…..- decía aquello devolviéndole el papel a Eri que solo sonrió con ironía.

-muchas gracias Tsubasa, tendremos cuidado- decía aquello Eri sonriendo a la Kerh castaña que le devolvía el gesto.

-bien, supongo que deberíamos descansar un par de horas, debemos estar muy despiertas para despedir a Eri-chan y a Arisa-chan- sugería esta vez Kotori a las demás.

-Honestamente dudo que alguna quiera dormir, parecen conversar muy animadas- decía esta vez Umi a la peli gris que solo suspiro al mirar que nadie había hecho caso y charlaban enérgicas.

-bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?... además, ellas dos parecen querer aprovechar todo el tiempo que les queda juntas- decía aquello Kotori mirando a Eri y Nozomi un poco más alejadas de las demás mirando el cielo y tomándose de la mano.

-dime Kotori…tu… ¿Algún día también tendrás que irte?... Quiero decir, si tu madre viene y quiere que vuelvas con ella….- susurraba aquello último Umi sujetando levemente el borde de la camisa de Kotori que la miro sorprendida.

-Tal vez no sea humana, pero, viví aquí, fui criada aquí y recibí el cálido amor de un padre, crecí aquí con humanos, acostumbrándome a ellos y convirtiéndome en una,….. Conocí el amor aquí- decía aquello Kotori tomando la mano de Umi. – no tengo porque buscar la felicidad en otra parte….. Si la tengo enfrente ahora mismo- decía aquello Kotori acariciando la mejilla de Umi quien se sonrojo ante palabras tan tiernas de la hibrida.

-eso me tranquiliza….. Saber que te quedaras conmigo…. Gracias Kotori- decía aquello Umi con una ligera timidez en su rostro y voz.

.

 _2:45 am_

-Amo que podamos estar así, justo ahora- susurraba Nozomi a la rubia que sostenía su mano.

-y quisiera quedarme así hasta que… bueno, hasta que llegue la hora- devolvía las palabras Eri a la mayor que solo apretó ligeramente más su mano.

No dijeron nada más, solo permanecieron compartiendo el calor de sus manos con la otra, sin embargo ahí estaba esa bruma que hacía que el dolor se quedara, que por alguna extraña razón no fueran capaz de superar lo que ocurría, ninguna de las dos lo deseaba, pero para Eri su palabra era oro, no podía decir que se retractaba en ese preciso momento, porque aunque quería hacerlo, no lo aria.

-Nozomi….- la llamo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Ericchi?- respondía la mayor a la Aliz que se giraba para verla.

-Si esto se soluciona…. ¿te gustaría visitar mi mundo? No sé, tal vez, conocer otros Aliz, ver nuestro alrededor…. Claro, solo si tú quieres podría llevarte ahí, algún día….. si logramos salir de esta- decía aquello Eri con cierta timidez en su voz.

-Me encantaría ir, así podría comprobar que Ericchi es la Aliz más hermosa de todas…. Como un ángel- era la respuesta de Nozomi que dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la celeste de Eri.

Esa sonrisa que veía la rubia en ese momento, tan bella, como siempre amo ver a Nozomi….. Su Nozomi, esa sonrisa que la hacía volar más allá del cielo.

Un repentino abrazo envolvió a Nozomi con amor, estaba segura de ello, que aquel abrazo no sería una despedida ni mucho menos, sino un hasta pronto, uno que esperaba con todos los deseos de su corazón se cumpliera, sin más devolvió el abrazo.

-por favor…. Quedémonos así…- susurraba Nozomi a la rubia que solo la estrujo aún más entre sus brazos, no sin antes depositar un beso sobre su frente.

-tengo que hablar con Maki…. ¿quieres acompañarme?- se separaba del abrazo Eri mirando a Nozomi que solo asintió.

Ambas sin soltarse la mano caminaron hasta donde estaba la pelirroja junto a Nico sentadas a la par conversando.

-Maki, quiero hablar sobre algo contigo- pedía la rubia a la Elemtum que simple, presto si atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Eri?- preguntaba la Elemtum.

-quería saber cuánto tiempo más te quedaras aquí, no quiero apresurarte pero…. Si algo sale mal, tendrás que venir también- eran las palabras de Eri que creaban un semblante serio entre las cuatro chicas.

-lo se, sigo pensando en ello, honestamente pienso que también debería ir contigo, pero insisten en que me quede un poco más para seguir vigilando a A-rise- contestaba aquello Maki ganándose una mirada preocupada de Nico.

-pero…. ¡Dijiste que no te irías! ¿Por qué ahora dices eso?- preguntaba Nico a la Elemtum que solo sostuvo su mano.

-No me iré por el momento, pero, si esto marcha mal…. O se soluciona, tendré que volver también, al menos por un tiempo- contestaba Maki a la pelinegra que solo frunció el ceño.

-Nicocchi, tienes que entenderlo, las condiciones actuales no parecen muy buenas para todas ellas- decía aquellas palabras Nozomi acercándose a su mejor amiga y posando su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-parece que no importa cuánto me esfuerce en ello, no seré capaz de aceptarlo del todo…..- era la única respuesta de Nico.

-pero debes hacerlo, no hay de otra… debes entender que el compartir tu vida con alguien no hace a esa persona de tu pertenencia, debes entenderle y respetarle también, por favor….. se comprensible- hablaba de nueva cuenta Nozomi a su mejor amiga que solo suspiro.

-Maki… si te atreves a no volver….. Hare que Tsubasa me lleve para matarte- era la resignada respuesta de Nico hacia la pelirroja que solo suspiro de alivio.

-Volveré, también lo hare, pero no es momento de que te deprimas por ello, aún tenemos tiempo- agregaba Maki dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a la mayor que solo le devolvió el gesto.

-Eri, si nos necesitas, no dudes en comunicarnos, Nishikino y yo iremos de inmediato- aquella voz se mesclaba en la conversación, Tsubasa caminaba hasta ellas con la típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-aunque no elegiría ir con ella…. Ten por seguro que ahí estaremos- contestaba Maki con completa normalidad.

-muchas gracias, se los agradezco- agradecía la rubia a sus amigas, que incondicionalmente, le entregaban su apoyo total.

.

.

.

 _5:15 am_

-Parece que Wan desconecto la comunicación trasmisora- Erena informaba a Anju desde el aparato que tenía en su muñeca.

-¿Para qué quieres mirar la cara de ese infeliz? Podrás mirarla todo lo que quieras cuando colguemos su cabeza como trofeo en el estar imperial- contestaba aquello Anju tratando con sumo cuidado una pequeña capsula entre sus manos.

-tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo- decía aquello Erena quien caminaba entre los bosques mirando el cielo junto a dos de los escuadrones que con ellas estaban ya.

-Estas pareciéndote cada vez más a esos humanos, deja de exagerar y vuelve aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte- pedía Anju a la Kerh peli morada.

-De acuerdo, voy para haya- terminaba por hablar con Anju atreves de ese comunicador y dando una mirada seria a sus escuadrones les ordeno. – vigilen el área alta, otros continúen por tierra, sigo sin confiarme- ordenaba a sus escuadrones que con una ligera reverencia atendieron su mandato.

Erena volvió hasta el vehículo en el que ella y Anju habían estado resguardándose todo ese tiempo, una vez entro se introdujo en el pequeño laboratorio que ahí había, en el que, por supuesto, Anju había estado trabajando con el sistema Droide y tenía los demás almacenados.

-ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitas mostrarme?- preguntaba Erena entrando a aquel laboratorio llegando hasta Anju.

-por fin está listo- eran las únicas palabras de Anju mirando con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa a la más alta.

-¿estás hablando enserio?... de verdad….. lo lograste- decía Erena acercándose hasta Anju y observando lo que ella tenía en las manos.

-fue costoso, y es un poco inestable al momento de inyectarlo, pero su efecto es el mismo y es completamente funcional- decía orgullosa Anju mostrando más de cerca aquella capsula en la que residía un Droide modificado.

-esto es perfecto…. Aunque pienso que deberíamos esperar un poco más, no quiero que uses algo inestable en tu cuerpo, no quiero que algo te haga daño- decía aquello Erena besando la mejilla de la castaña que se ruborizo ligeramente.

-bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, pero prefiero revisarlo mañana, ahora mismo quisiera descansar un poco, eh trabajado semanas en el- respondía Anju cálida tras el pequeño beso recibido.

.

5:50 am

Ambas compartían su calor, habían descansado un par de minutos sobre aquel asiento, tranquilas, no fue hasta que uno de los miembros Rise entro estrepitosamente a su vehículo, sobresaltándolas a ambas.

-¿Por qué has entrado de esa manera aquí?- preguntaba enfadada Erena a aquel soldado que parecía agitado.

-mis señoras…. Una capsula Aliz viene acercándose a la órbita de la tierra…. y- decía aquello el joven aun agitado.

-¿Qué importa que otro Aliz venga aquí? Las cosas no cambiaran- respondía Anju irrumpiendo al joven soldado.

-ese no es el problema mi señora…. La nave madre Kerh viene acercándose también….- simples palabras que bastaron para hacer que ambas chicas se levantaran de golpe.

-lo sabía…. Sabía que algo no andaba bien…..- decía aquello Erena con frustración y seriedad.

-ese maldito de Wan… ¡No obtendrá el poder de Kotori antes!-exclamaba Anju con completa irritación.

-¿Qué hacemos Anju?- preguntaba Erena a la castaña que solo se mantuvo sería un momento.

-Tu, has qu vengan aquí ahora, necesitan repartir las dosis de Droides, mientras tanto los restantes tienen que prepararse, hay suficientes fornituras en la bóveda. Prepárense, llego la hora- ordenaba Anju al joven que de inmediato acato su orden y salió del vehículo.

-Anju…. Es hora….- susurraba aquello Erena observando a la castaña que solo acaricio su mejilla.

-nuestra victoria está cerca Erena, pronto tu y yo seremos las diosas de los Kerh. Así que confía en mi- terminaba por decir Anju tomando entre sus manos la capsula del droide entre sus manos con completa firmeza.

.

 _6:00 am_

Todas se encontraban en las afueras de aquel bosque, con un ambiente triste, en especial, un ambiente que afligía a Nozomi, no podía evitar mirar a su amada rubia a su lado mirando hacia el cielo.

-parece que ya está amaneciendo- decía aquello Eri sosteniendo aun la mano de Nozomi.

-Eri-chan cuídate mucho, el espacio es un poco peligroso si no lo navegas adecuadamente- decía aquello Kotori despidiéndose de la rubia.

-estaré bien, gracias Kotori- agradecía Eri a la peli gris.

En esta ocasión se acercaba Maki hasta la rubia, esa pacifica sonrisa permanecía en su rostro con apoyo a la Aliz.

-No seas imprudente, Arisa está contigo…- eran las primeras palabras de Maki.

-eres tan amable….. Como siempre- decía aquello con gracia Eri a la peli roja que solo miro en otra dirección.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo incapaz de ser honesta contigo, de enemiga a conocida, de conocida a compañera….. De compañera a amiga… aun así, sigo sin ser capaz….- eran las palabras de Maki.

-no importa que no puedas hacerlo, sé que cuento contigo Maki, en las malas….. y en las peores…..- respondía Eri a la Elemtum que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-idiota- era la única respuesta de Maki.

-baya, creí que esa palabra era propiedad de Nico- bromeaba Eri con la Elemtum que solo dejo escapar una risita.

-No me preocupes de mas, Eri… nos veremos pronto- finalizaba Maki.

Ambas chicas solo se miraron un par de segundos para que… extendiendo ligeramente sus brazos, se entrelazaran en un abrazo, el primer abrazo que ambas chicas se daban. Un abrazo que dejaba atrás la sangre derramada con la que cargaban ambas. Tal vez era el momento más honesto que ambas eran capaces de tener.

Una vez Eri se separó de Maki miro a su lado, donde Nozomi permanecía con una mirada baja, en definitiva ella sería la última de la que se despediría, así tenía que ser.

-Nozomi… mi Nozomi, prométeme que cuidaras a todas estas tontas, hasta que vuelva- decía Eri tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la mayor que lentamente dejaba resbalar una lagrima de sus ojos.

-recibirán un buen regaño, cada que se porten mal…- contestaba Nozomi mirando a la rubia, que sonreía para ella.

-Muchas gracias Nozomi….- agradecía la rubia abrazando a la mayor que correspondió de inmediato, aferrándose a ella, como si eso evitara que se fuera.

-estaremos bien Ericchi….. Todas…..- susurraban Nozomi entre los brazos de Eri.

La Aliz lentamente separo a Nozomi de su misma, quería mirar otra vez aquel hermoso rostro que tanto amaba ver.

-quiero decirte una cosa más…- hablaba Eri sin despegar su vista de los ojos turquesa que la miraban con lágrimas en ellos.

-…..Di…dime….- hablaba Nozomi entre cortada, estaba conteniendo demasiado sus lágrimas.

-Te amo con todo mi ser… Nozomi- finalizaba Eri, tras ello deposito un beso sobre los labios de Nozomi, un beso sabor a lágrimas, un beso de despedida….

Eri se separó rápido dándoles la espalda a todas y lentamente soltando la mano de Nozomi, ocultando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Listo Arisa…. Es hora- decía aquello Eri a su hermana que parecía completamente tranquila.

-estoy lista- respondía Arisa colocándose en la posición que acostumbraba para comenzar a emprender vuelo….. al igual que Eri.

El silencio permaneció entre todas mirando a ambas Aliz que en cuestión de segundos se emprenderían en su viaje.

-Esperen….- decía aquello Maki quedándose quieta, llamando la atención de Eri y Arisa. –algo….. ¡Algo se acerca!- advertía de inmediato Maki a todas que se quedaron atentas tratando de escuchar que cosa seria eso.

Un resplandor se hizo presente en el cielo, justo frente a ellas, ahí un vehículo circular no muy grande se acercaba a gran velocidad amenazando con estrellarse.

-¡tenemos que movernos!- decía Tsubasa moviéndose rápidamente de ahí quitando del camino a Honoka y a Yukiho.

Enseguida de ello las demás se quitaron del camino ayudando a las chicas humanas, una vez lograron estar retiradas aquella capsula impacto contra la tierra haciéndola temblar.

Mucha tierra se había levantado tras el impacto de aquel vehículo, todas tratando de ver entre la tierra en el aire se acercaban cada vez más a aquel extraño artefacto.

-Hermana, es una capsula de eyección Aliz- decía Arisa quien fue la primera en observar el vehículo circular.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué esta aquí?- preguntaba Eri acercándose también, y de una onda creada con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos hizo difuminar el polvo en el aire aclarando la vista de todas.

Todas estaban sorprendidas de aquel artefacto, pero la sorpresa aumento considerablemente cuando este comenzó a abrirse.

-alertas- decía aquello Maki observando una silueta comenzar a emerger de ahí.

Kotori mantenía firme la vista en aquel objeto que emergía de la capsula…

Un vuelco en su pecho, un desborde de emociones, y el latir acelerado de su corazón eran seña de la conmoción que sufría en ese momento Kotori.

Una mujer de cabellos plateados emergía de ahí, a pesar de llevar las vestimentas de combate Aliz, no tenía alas, sin embargo esa expresión, ese rostro era inconfundible.

-….Ma…mama…. eres…tu- decía aquello Kotori mientras sentía como comenzaba a temblar de la emoción y sus ojos se humedecían.

Minami, aclaraba su vista, observando a el grupo de jóvenes que estaban ahí, observándola con completa sorpresa en su rostro. Pero aquella única mirada, tan igual a la suya, esa llamo aún más su atención.

-Kotori….. Al fin…. ¡Al fin puedo verte!- eran las palabras de la mujer que de inmediato caminaba hasta la peli gris y la abrazaba.

-¡Mama!- exclamaba Kotori emocionada correspondiendo el abrazo con completa devoción, por alguna razón su corazón no podía dejar de latir tan fuertemente.

Ninguna entendía lo que ocurría no fue hasta que Minami separo a su hija de si misma y la miro con seriedad.

-escuchen…. He venido aquí para avisarles que todas están en peligro- decía aquello rompiendo el momento, quería haberlo evitado, pero….. no tenía tiempo.

-¿pero….. a que te refieres?- preguntaba Eri mirando a la mujer que solo la miro con seriedad.

-Los escuadrones Rise saquearon a Wan, tienen todos los droides en sus manos….. y peor aún….. Wan, y todo su ejército vienen aquí….. Todos quieren tu poder Kotori- advertía Minami de inmediato a todas que se sobresaltaron.

-eso significa que….. ¿Wan va a invadir la tierra?- preguntaba sobresaltada Tsubasa.

-¿Qué sucede con Aliz y Elemtum?- preguntaba rápidamente Maki a la mujer.

-la guerra fue detenida… tu madre y yo lo hicimos, justo ahora ella vienen con tropas Elemtum y tropas Aliz para combatir a Wan, pero debido a los vehículos tardaran en llegar, yo estoy aquí para advertirles y apoyarlas…. Wan está por llegar, no tengo tiempo para explicarles más, así que ….. Prepárense- decía aquello Minami haciendo que aquellas chicas se acercaran hasta la capsula. –Eh traído fornituras, aconsejo que las chicas humanas también las usen, eso las protegerá, siempre y cuando estén juntas….- decía aquello Minami apresurando a las chicas que de inmediato comenzaron a armarse también.

-Es bueno que te quedes a pelear Eri…. La guerra vino a nosotras- decía aquello Maki mirando de frente a la rubia, ambas vestían justo como cuando eran enemigas y peleaban en el espacio.

-No estoy lista….. Pero, lo intentare- eran las palabras de Eri.

Un fuerte sonido en el cielo se hacía presente para todos y todas las criaturas habitantes del planeta azul, un sonido de destrucción adentrándose cada vez más a su interior. La tierra comenzaba a temblar, como señal de que algo realmente poderoso estaba por llegar.

-Wan… es el…..- decía Minami observando como de entre las nubes comenzaba a emerger una gran nave de poderoso sonido que causaba tempestad en la tierra, todas se encontraban sorprendidas.

Kotori no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba en gran manera, la atención de todas estaba posada sobre aquella nave que abrumaba a todos.

De un momento a otro, Kotori sintió un agudo y poderoso pinchazo contra su cuello, cosa que de inmediato puso alerta a todas.

-¡La tengo Anju!- decía aquello rápidamente Erena, quien por la espalda, había colocado la capsula del sistema droide contra el cuello de Kotori, esta no tardo en perder fuerzas y caer de rodillas, aun sostenida por Erena.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamo Eri defendiendo de inmediato a Kotori, gracias a ello Erena tuvo que retirarse estrepitosamente.

-¡Wan, bastardo! Te dije que tendríamos el poder de tu hija antes que tú!- gritaba a los aires Anju mirando triunfante la capsula en las manos de Era, capsula que ahora brillaba con intensidad.

Maki, Tsubasa, B-Rise, Eri y Arisa estuvieron a punto de agredir a las A-rise, pero estas solo lograron adentrarse de nueva cuenta entre los árboles.

-demonios! Tras ellas!- decía Eri dirigiéndose hacia los bosques junto a Maki y Tsubasa quienes llevaron consigo a Nico, Honoka y Nozomi.

-esperen, ustedes quédense- pedía Minami a Arisa y B-Rise quienes obedecieron de inmediato. –necesito que protejan a estas humanas y me ayuden a salir de aquí con Kotori antes de que Wan…..- pedía aquello Minami, sin embargo no pudo siquiera terminar cuando eran embestidas por una gran garra metálica que pretendía traer consigo a Kotori.

-demonios! Esto es peor de lo que imagine!- exclamaba Yukiho llena de pánico.

-deja de quejarte y corre!- exclamaba Umi que corría precipitada de aquella garra.

Kotori miraba borroso a su alrededor, todo estaba haciendo fuertes ruidos de destrucción, una destrucción sin fin.

Minami observo con dificultad a su hija quien se movía torpemente tratando de huir, sin embargo aquella garra comenzaba a aproximarse hasta ella.

-¡Kotori!- exclamo Minami tratando de socorrer a su hija, sin embargo el caer de una garra más la hizo detenerse y ser aturdida por el impacto.

Arisa justo a Hideko, Fumiko y Mika trataban de contener un par de garras más que amenazaban con capturar también a Kotori.

-esto es demasiado pesado!- se quejaba Hideko.

-No se rindan, tenemos que aguantar!- decía aquello Fumiko.

Umi miro rápidamente a sus espaldas, ahí observo a todas completamente incapaces de proteger a Kotori. Y esta estaba a solo unos metros de ser capturada por una de esas garras metálicas.

-¡Kotori!- exclamaba Umi corriendo de vuelta a todo lo que podía, tenía que llegar hasta ella.

-Kotori lograba levantarse y de un rápido alzar, levanto su cabeza mirando la proximidad de aquel artefacto metálico hasta ella….. no fue hasta que alguien la embistió haciéndola caer a un lado.

Kotori alzo rápidamente la cabeza para mirar que la había salvado, ahí…. Entre las garras de aquella nave metálica…. Estaba Umi atrapada….. Dejándose capturar en lugar de Kotori.

-¡KOTORI!- gritaba Umi sin escapatoria alguna de entre aquellas fauces metálicas.

-No…!NO! ¡UMI-CHAN!- gritaba Kotori levantándose rápidamente con piernas temblorosas mirando como aquella garra se tragaba a Umi presionándola en el interior de aquella gran nave, quien terminaría posiblemente en manos de Wan.

.

.

.

 ***porque se fue, porque se sacrifico***

 **porque el malvado de Wan, se la llevo***

 *** esta en la nave madre y para poder ir yo***

 **tengo que sacar todo mi potencial...poder!***

 **.**

 **Rei:** ja siempre vi a Tsubasa como una chica troll xD no se parece traviesilla xD

 **Y07:** ja no creo que me de tiempo de hacer un Lemmon de aquellas dos parejas, ya estamos a tres caps del final :(

 **Finnyjake:** que bueno que te parescan asombrosos, a mi me llena de felicidad que les guste esto xD

 **Nicocchi17:** pues al fin Nozomi tiene memoria pero, ahorita creo que es lo menos importante, ya que la guerra les callo encima de una sola xD ya vez, Minami puede ser una pilla si se lo propone xD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** ja se Ooshima sensei es la culpable de que todos veamos a Maki como un depredador sexual xD ja Aishiteru banzai, ese fue mi primer fic, que me saque técnicamente de una manga xD que bueno que incluso ese te gustara *-*

 **Luzy:** los secretos de una Elemtum, por fin revelados xD ok no ._.

 **Teddy- biblias locas- bear:** ja me encanta tu nuevo nombre jajaja si que te queda xD pues si, todo Elemtum tiene un ''soldado'' xD chicos, chicas ¡TODOS! Pues el dia de la independecia ya llego a Japon y llego con mucha destrucción y muerte y todos morirán! Muajajaja!... ok no, pero sere cruel jaja, a ver que pasa :3

 **Jaidysita.8909:** ja No mueras, tienes que ver el final :3

 **Karly- the Mexican Wolf** : Si te hago Spoiler habrá menos lagrimas para beber xD

 **Bellabella210:** yo rompiendo inocencias desde tiempos inmemorables?

 **Hayatemapacheyagami** : ja que nombre tienes xD pues e aquí su actualización, y que la disfrute.

 **Nos leemos el sigueinte lunes sexys lectores *-*7**


	20. Chapter 20 por siempre guerrera

**Buenas tardecitas sexys lectores aquí les traigo el cap número 20 de Enemy mine el cual vendría siendo el antepenúltimo de este Fic todo raro xD y bueno sin más espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus sexys reviews que tanto amo leer y pues WOW! Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en todos mis fic jaja**

 **Sin más me retiro y….. muajaja….. disfrútenlo :3**

 ***termina de decir aquello y sale corriendo a esconderse por lo que leerán a continuación***

.

.

.

-¡Vamos, no pueden ir tan lejos!- aquellas palabras las exclamaba Eri que cargando sobre su espalda llevaba a Nozomi y a la par de ella, Maki con Nico y Tsubasa con Honoka de la misma manera.

Los tres pares corrían detrás de las siluetas de Anju y Erena que no dejaban de huir, si eso era lo que pretendían. No fue hasta que notaron que ambas Kerh perdían su silueta por completo, por ello se detuvieron mirando aquel gran montón de árboles y hojas verdes, donde se había perdido el rastro.

Aliz, Elemtum y Kerh respiraban agitadas mientras miraban a su alrededor con cautela.

-…cuidado…. Pueden salir de cualquier parte…..- susurraba aquello Tsubasa mirando aún más cautelosa que las otras dos que respiraban agitadas.

-bien- era la única respuesta de Eri que con completo cuidado se movía.

El poderoso resonar de la destrucción era lo que adornaba el ambiente con su sonido, sirenas de emergencia y un par de disparos también resonaban así como los aludidos gritos de personas.

Maki pudo notar el ligero vibrar en la tierra, justo donde estaban, ahí, era más que obvio que un vehículo estaba acercándose hasta ellas.

-¡Algo viene hacia acá!- exclamaba Maki a las demás que de inmediato se movieron dando paso a una gran Nave.

Aquella nave tenía el escudo Kerh en ella y de ahí, justo en la parte de entrada, se encontraba Anju con una burlesca sonrisa, a su lado, Erena parecía estar ahí también de igual manera burlona e imponente.

-Nos encantaría pelear con ustedes, pero….. Ahora que tenemos el poder de Kotori, nuestro objetivo principal ahora es Wan, una vez que su ejército sea reducido por las traidoras y esas Aliz, atacaremos su nave- decía aquello Erena sonriente.

-pero, tenemos a alguien que quiere divertirse con ustedes mientras eso ocurre- agregaba Anju.

Así mismo, de entre algunas cabinas más de aquella nave, emergían dos escuadrones, C, quienes contaban con 5 miembros y G, quienes contaban con nueve miembros más, todos, con droides en su cuerpo para ser fortalecidos con gran poder.

-demonios…. Ellas se escaparan- decía aquello Nozomi mirando como Erena y Anju entraban de vuelta a aquel gran vehículo y comenzaban a retroceder en su ella, de nueva cuenta introduciéndose entre los árboles y amenazando con salir de los bosques.

-…. Esto no se ve bien….- susurraba Eri mirando a los Kerh que las rodeaban con sonrisas prontas de victoria en sus labios.

-prometemos que morirán rápido- decía una de las Kerh que de inmediato se abalanzó contra Eri que la recibió con una ráfaga de viento.

Maki rápidamente apoyo a Eri deteniendo a más miembros que se abalanzaban contra la rubia, al igual que Tsubasa que se veía en serios apuros mientras aún mantenía a Honoka sobre su espalda.

-Es una lástima tener que hacerte esto líder Tsubasa, eras la mejor de todas, hasta que una simple Elemtum te venció- agregaba aquello una de las Kerh que amenazaban a Tsubasa.

-Las peleas incontables que he sufrido aquí…. Me han hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que era, no me subestimen- contestaba Tsubasa que de inmediato se abalanzó contra aquellas Kerh que correspondieron al ataque también.

Eri se enfrentaba a cinco Kerh, al igual que Maki, mientras que Tsubasa enfrentaba a cuatro de ellos con todo lo que podían.

Eri se veía en problemas al tener que proteger sus alas y a Nozomi mientras peleaba con las Kerh que atacaban cada vez con más severidad.

Todas esas Kerh usaban todo su poder, el cual había aumentado considerablemente gracias a los droides que habían utilizado antes de pelear.

El ataque se hacía presente de nuevo, esas Kerh atacaban simultáneamente a cada una de ellas. Eri recibió un fuerte golpe contra su pecho, seguido de dos más provenientes de energía Kerh que impactaban contra ella, Nozomi estuvo a punto de ser lesionada también, sin embargo la rubia logro evadir aquella agresión contra ella.

-Nozomi, en la fornitura de la cintura debe haber un arma….. sácala y ayúdame- decía aquello Eri a la mayor que aun sujetándose con cuidado de la espalda de Eri logro encontrar lo que la rubia le había indicado, era un artefacto de color verde obscuro, era evidente que tenía un gatillo y por lo tanto podía disparar con él.

-¡lo tengo!- exclamo Nozomi apuntando con dificultad a espaldas de Eri quien quedo de frente con una Kerh que atacaba por la espalda a la Aliz, Nozomi con inseguridad jalo el gatillo.

La Kerh fue impactada por aquel artefacto, que, de una manera brutal atravesó su pecho, dejando ver incluso a través de la apertura que había dejado el disparo tras de sí.

-¡Bien hecho!... Una menos- elogiaba Eri que en ningún momento dejaba de pelear.

Honoka apoyaba a Tsubasa, soltando golpes a aquellas que intentaban acercarse a la espalda de Tsubasa, y aunque estos golpes no fueran precisamente hirientes, lograban hacer retroceder a las Kerh.

-¡Tsubasa-chan arriba!- advertía rápidamente Honoka a la castaña que rápido miro asía arriba, ahí un ataque sorpresivo por una Kerh más la atacaba.

Honoka sin pensarlo un solo instante se impulsó, para recibir a aquella Kerh con una tacleada y así, ambas cayeron al piso.

-¡Honoka!- rápido se alarmo Tsubasa y trato de ir al rescate de la menor, pero nuevamente era atacada.

Maki golpeaba la tierra, levantando una gran ola de polvo, necesitaban algo de tiempo para poner a salvo a Honoka, así como a Nozomi y Nico, estaba comenzando a ser problemático que estuvieran ahí.

Una vez que el polvo distrajo a ambos escuadrones corrió hasta Honoka y la llevo a un costado de donde peleaban junto a Nico, Eri la imito e hizo lo mismo, de esa manera pudieron volver y atacar una vez más.

-tenemos que alejarnos un poco más de aquí, es hora de usar un poco de agua- sugería Maki que estaba comenzando a cansarse al igual que las otras dos que respiraban jadeantes.

-Bien pensado Maki- decía Tsubasa que llego al lado de ambas para después colocar espalda con espalda.

El polvo se disipo tan pronto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran embestidas de nuevo por ambos escuadrones que peleaban con severidad. De nueva cuenta se separaban un poco para continuar combatiendo y dirigirse a un costado de donde estaban, ahí, estaba en rio del bosque.

-Dejen de huir, están comenzando a ser una molestia- exclamaba uno de los miembros que llegaba hasta donde se habían movido para seguir peleando.

-No estamos huyendo… no somos como las cobardes de Anju y Erena- provocaba Tsubasa con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

-es bueno ser optimista antes de morir- decía de Manera seria el joven Kerh que tan pronto termino de hablar, se abalanzó de nueva cuenta contra ellas.

Maki con gran fuerza manipulo el agua del rio, así como una vez la elevo en el aire, la sobre calentó haciéndola un peligroso y salpicaste ataque.

Como era de esperarse lo lanzo contra los Kerh que venían de frente, impactando a cuatro de ellos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, morían entre el hirviente y feroz agua.

Eri y Tsubasa enseguida saltaron al ataque otra vez, los miembros de los escuadrones eran menos esta vez, por lo que en esta ocasión seria mas sencillo, mientras Maki se recuperaba rápidamente.

Eri se elevó brevemente por el aire atrayendo hacia si toda la energía que pudiese para atacar, creando así un tajante viento que no dudo en usar para atacar. Tres Kerh la atacaban pretendiendo esquivar el cortante viento que manipulaba cerca de ellos.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamo y dando un giro rápido, partió a la mitad a un Kerh que no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque.

Los otros dos parecían frustrados.

-Maldita sea….. Los droides no son de mucha ayuda- se quejaba de inmediato uno de ellos que enseguida volvió al ataque.

-nada es suficiente para derrocarnos- contestaba Eri con mirada seria.

.

.

.

-¡Nishikino! ¡lo encontramos!- exclamaba rápidamente un Aliz acercándose hasta la mujer que permanecía en el centro del lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba curiosa al joven que solo le mostro a sus espaldas un gran dispositivo.

-¡Esto! Podremos acelerar la velocidad mediante este aparato- agregaba el joven, lo cual lograba aliviar a Nishikino.

-Estupendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ganamos con esto?-preguntaba un poco más animada.

-ganamos una hora y media- respondía el joven completamente optimista.

-ya trascurrió una hora de viaje… entonces… ¡llegaremos en 30 minutos más! Bien, hay que salir a instalarlo de inmediato- ordenaba Nishikino dirigiéndose con aquel joven a la parte más profunda de aquella nave.

Justo antes de salir del lugar, recibieron una rápida señal, en un gran plano, se plasmaba aquella imagen del mensaje que residía.

-Minami…..- susurraba Nishikino viendo la imagen, ahí se podía apreciar a Minami, quien parecía estar corriendo y con la frente sangrante.

-¡Necesitamos que busquen una manera de apresurarse!... Los hombres de Wan son miles….. Están acabando con todo a su paso- hablaba Minami con voz agitada, no paraba de correr.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntaba Nishikino acercándose hasta el centro de nueva cuenta, observaba la situación que pasaba a Aliz humana en ese mismo momento.

-la mitad de ellas…. Están combatiendo a los grupos rebeldes de Wan….. Todos tienen droides, y mi hija esta incapacitada en este momento…- decía Minami, justo en ese momento se pudo apreciar que Minami llevaba sobre sus hombros a su hija que estaba completamente desfallecida.

-Encontramos la manera de llegar hasta ustedes un 30 minutos, así que por favor… resiste Minami, no dejes que ninguna muera, aun… aun no conozco a mi pequeña…..- decía Nishikino quien se limitó a apretar los puños.

-apresúrense….. No se cuanto más podamos resis…- trato de decir Minami pero rápidamente movió la mano con la que trasmitía para golpear a uno de muchos Kerh que venían tras de ella, tras eso, la transmisión se cortó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Así que avisen a todos…. ¡Es hora de prepararse porque llegaremos más pronto de lo esperado!- ordenaba Nishikino encaminándose rápidamente a la parte trasera de la nave junto a más Aliz que la ayudarían a colocar aquel dispositivo.

.

.

.

-Míralo…. Ahí simplemente observando a la humana que capturo, ¿No piensa actuar para nada?- decía Anju con irritación mirando desde un mirador a Wan en su cabina principal, ahí, tenía a Umi dentro de un campo extraño de energía que no le permitía salir, ni moverse.

-esto está volviéndose molesto, deberíamos atacar de una buena vez, además tenemos el poder de Kotori y los droides- decía Erena mirando también.

-tienes razón, es momento de atacar- finalizaba Anju comenzando a moverse de donde estaban en dirección a donde se encontraba la nave madre de Wan.

.

-¡Eri, Maki!... A-Rise está moviéndose- decía Tsubasa quien ahora terminaba de derrocar a la última Kerh de esos dos escuadrones.

-Demonios, no debemos dejarlas ir- decía Maki corriendo hasta donde estaban las demás.

-pero…..¿cómo atacamos si su nave parece impenetrable?- preguntaba Eri acercándose también.

-No lo es, hay un motor que expulsa fuego cada 20 segundos, podemos entrar por ahí y destruir la nave con todos los escuadrones dentro- decía Tsubasa mirando a ambas chicas.

De pronto escucharon que alguien se aproximaba, se pusieron alertas y de entre los arbustos aparecían corriendo Nico y Honoka, justo detrás de ellas Nozomi que parecía disparar más con aquel artefacto que Eri le había dado.

-¡diablos! Esto parece el maldito día de la independencia- se quejaban Nico llegando hasta ellas.

-¡Kerh, muchos Kerh, vienen detrás!- decía Honoka llegando hasta ellas después de Nico.

-nos adelantamos un poco gracias a esta cosa que me diste Ericchi, pero aun así….. son demasiados- esta vez hablaba Nozomi agitada.

-bien, Anju y Erena tendrán que esperar- decía Eri.

Las tres criaturas se pusieron en posición de ataque nuevamente, sin embargo Tsubasa las detuvo.

-ustedes dos…. Es mejor que vayan y eviten que Erena y Anju lleguen hasta Wan, si toman el poder de la nave madre Kerh, las cosas se pondrán de verdad feas- decía Tsubasa.

-pero…. Son demasiados Kerh, dudo que una sola de nosotras pueda manejarlo- decía esta vez Maki mirando a la castaña.

-Los soldados de Wan no superan la fuerza de los escuadrones Rise… además, son la más fuerte de todos ellos… puedo apañármelas, y protegerlas a ellas también- decía Tsubasa con completa seguridad.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta Eri

-las que se llevarán el verdadero trabajo son ustedes…. así que mucho cuidado, y suerte- contestaba Tsubasa, parecía bastante segura de sus palabras.

Eri y Maki se miraron un momento para después asentir, enseguida de ello cada una se acercó a su respectiva pareja.

-ten mucho cuidado Ericchi….. no quiero que te pase nada malo- decía aquello Nozomi mirando a Eri, esta portaba manchas de sangre sobre su fornitura.

-lo tendremos, cuídate también Nozomi- decía Eri dando un rápido beso sobre la frente de la mayor.

-Sé que estarás bien Maki-chan….. Eres muy fuerte- eran las palabras de Nico hacia la Elemtum que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lo estaré…. así que espera por mí- finalizaba Maki imitando a Eri y besando la frente de Nico.

Aliz y Elemtum se daban la vuelta y con un serio mirar observaban aquella nave de A-Rise que se movía lentamente.

-Recuerden, cada 20 segundos esa cosa expulsa fuego, En la base de controles, es donde seguramente estén Erena y Anju, ahí hay dos fuentes de poder, nada las destruye, solo el fuego, necesitaran mucho para destruirlas….. Ten mucho cuidado Eri, Maki, cuídala bien- eran las instrucciones de Tsubasa que comenzaba a notar la cercanía de los Kerh que estaba pronta.

-Entendido- decía Eri y enseguida de ello se impulsaba en el aire junto a Maki dirigiéndose a aquel motor, ese que era su única alternativa para infiltrarse, se quedaron a los costados de este esperando a entrar.

-Eri….. Entrare entre el fuego, justo cuando te diga entraras también, lo harás tan rápido como puedas- indicaba Maki a lo que la rubia solo asintió.

Maki respiro hondo e impulsándose con todo, se adentró al fuego de aquel motor, afortunadamente logro llegar a un punto en específico y el fuego se detuvo.

-¡Ahora!- indicaba Maki y Eri con cierto temor se impulsó también en el interior, llegando hasta Maki, enseguida de ello el fuego siguió saliendo.

-rayos…. Estuvo cerca, bien, busquemos a Erena y Anju, sin llamar la atención de los otros escuadrones- decía Eri que respiraba con alivio esta vez.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a introducirse en las instalaciones de la nave A-Rise.

.

-Líder de los escuadrones Rise, y líder de A-Rise, ponga las manos en alto, se le acusa de traición- ordenaba un Kerh frente al gran grupo que estaba frente a Tsubasa.

-¿Traición?... aquí la única traicionada fui yo, las verdaderas traidoras son Erena y Anju y tras ellas todos los Rise- contestaba Tsubasa con tranquilidad mientras Nico, Honoka y Nozomi permanecía atrás de ella.

-Tenemos ordenes de capturarte junto a A-Rise- volvía a decir el Kerh.

-es una lástima, porque ya no soy parte de ellas, sin embargo, eso no significa que este contra esa basura de Wan, así que….. Vengan por mí- provocaba Tsubasa, aquel grupo comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella amenazante. Pronto sintió que alguien posaba su temblorosa mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Honoka?- decía curiosa Tsubasa al percatarse de quien la tocaba en ese momento.

-No es tarde todavía Tsubasa-chan…. así que quiero decirte que…. Que te quiero, y que me gustas… y que si salimos con vida….. Quiero que seas mi novia- decía Honoka con voz atemorizada y avergonzada a la vez mirando a Tsubasa y esta solo se sorprendió en gran manera mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-demonios Honoka… ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?- decía aquello Tsubasa volviendo su sonrojado rostro hacia el grupo de soldados Kerh que se aproximaban.

-Lo siento, no quería arrepentirme de no hacerlo antes de morir- decía aquello atemorizada la humana castaña.

-¡No vamos a morir Honoka, cállate!- le contestaba esta vez Nico que estaba nerviosa mirando al frente.

-por tu culpa me tendré que poner verdaderamente seria… tengo que ser tu novia….- susurraba aquello Tsubasa mirando al frente y preparándose para el ataque.

Pronto aquel grupo se abalanzó contra Tsubasa que los recibió de inmediato con poderosos y veloces ataques que los hacían alejarse, uno tras otro aquellos soldados caían, sin embargo eran demasiados para la Kerh castaña.

Justo cuando aparecían más, de entre los aires caían al piso Arisa junto a Hideko, Fumiko y Mika quienes atacaban también.

-¡Donde estaban ustedes cuatro! ¿Dónde está Minami y Kotori?- se quejaba Tsubasa mientras seguía peleando con aquellos soldados.

-lamentamos la tardanza- contestaba Hideko

-tuvimos que ayudar a Minami y a Kotori-chan a entrar a la nave de Wan- contestaba Fumiko

-ambas trataran de rescatar a Umi-chan y salir de ahí lo antes posible- esta vez hablaba Mika.

-mejor dinos… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- preguntaba Arisa que peleaba con completa facilidad contra los Kerh que atacaban.

-Ella y Maki… están en la nave de A-Rise, van a detenerlas- contestaba Tsubasa atacando. –Solo nos queda proteger a los humanos y esperar- Finalizaba Tsubasa.

.

.

.

Anju y Erena reían animadas mientras observaban como poco a poco se acercaban a la nave madre de Wan, y aunque esta fuera cinco veces más grande que la de ellas, tenían los droides y el poder de Kotori en sus manos.

-estamos a nada de convertirnos en las diosas de la raza superior mi querida Anju- decía aquello victoriosa Erena.

-no le queda esperanza a nadie, todos ellos morirán- decía Anju triunfante mirando al frente al igual que Erena.

-aquí, a las únicas a las que no les queda esperanza….. es a ustedes- aquellas palabras las sobresaltaron a ambas y se giraron de inmediato, ahí….. Eri y Maki las miraban desafiantes.

-¿Cómo demonios entraron aquí?- preguntaba Anju sorprendida de la presencia de ambas chicas.

-la chica que consideraron inútil… nos ha sido sumamente útil y una gran amiga- contestaba esta vez Eri.

-esa bastarda de Tsubasa….. Debimos haberla matado nosotras mismas- contestaba enojada Erena.

-No importa, aquí es donde por fin nos deshacemos de ustedes de todos modos- Amenazaba Anju poniéndose de pie y a la par de Erena, posicionándose para pelear.

Maki busco con la mirada rápidamente lo que Tsubasa le había indicado, para su mala suerte estaban aquellos dos aparatos uno de cada lado, necesitaría toda su atención en ellos para poder destruirlos, por lo que dando un paso al frente extendió sus manos hacia su costados y de ellas comenzó a emanar un poderoso ataque de fuego que rápido impacto contra ambos artefactos, uno de cada lado y cada brazo de ella se encargaba de uno.

-¡Erena!, quiere destruir las fuentes de poder- decía alarmada Anju y de inmediato Erena se abalanzó contra Maki, sin embargo Eri se interpuso y la recibió con un fuerte golpe que la hizo volver.

-Como te atreves a hacerle daño a mi linda Erena- exclamaba Anju abalanzándose contra Eri quien también comenzó a pelear contra Anju.

Maki solo observaba mientras ponía más empeño al fuego que emanaba de sus brazos para seguir debilitando aquellas fuentes de poder.

A Eri se le complicaba un poco la pelea con ambas chicas a la vez, ya que Erena de nueva cuenta había intentado atacar a Maki pero se volvió a interponer. Solo se cubría y daba ligeros golpes para poder arreglárselas, por su parte, Erena y Anju soltaban patadas y golpes con sus manos así como fuertes ataques con su energía, pero todo aquello, Eri lograba evadirlo para seguir protegiendo a Maki.

Eri sujeto del cuello a Erena y con su mismo cuerpo golpeo a Anju que se abalanzaba violenta hacia ella, Anju retrocedía aturdida, Eri había dado un fuerte rodillazo contra su rostro y un pequeño rastro de sangre emergía de su nariz. Eri aprovecho aquello para golpear de la misma manera a Erena y arrojarla contra Anju, causando así, que ambas Kerh se estrellaran contra los controles de su nave, esto ocasionó que se desviara ligeramente de dirección, ya no seguían hacia Wan.

-Maki…. ¿Cuánto falta?- preguntaba Eri a la pelirroja, ella estaba ya comenzando a cansarse y Erena y Anju se ponían de pie otra vez.

-Esta cediendo poco a poco….. Pero no lo suficiente…..- contestaba la pelirroja mientras mantenía sus manos firmes produciendo fuego todavía contra aquellas fuentes de poder.

-estoy comenzando a cansarme… por favor apresúrate- decía Eri a la pelirroja que solo asintió y aumentando la energía y poder en su cuerpo, emano aún más fuego contra aquellos aparatos.

-Ustedes….. Están interponiéndose demasiado… no soportare que golpees más a Erena, ¡se acabó la benevolencia!- decía Anju que fue la última en ponerse de pie, tenía un rastro de sangre sobre su nariz así como de su labio inferior, mientras Erena sangraba de la frente. –están a punto de presenciar lo que es el poder de su estúpida amiga Kotori….- decía aquello Anju con voz furiosa.

-Anju….. Aún no está listo….- decía aquello Erena mirando sorprendida a la Kerh castaña a su lado.

-are lo que sea… ¡para ganar esta maldita guerra!- exclamaba Anju sacando de su fornitura la capsula brillante que le habían inyectado a Kotori.

Eri solo miraba ese poder contenido un una simple capsula, no sabía que era exactamente, pero sabía que tenía que ver con un droide y que sería completamente malo y en su contra.

-Tengo en mis manos el poder de la criatura más poderosa en la existencia de las razas superiores…. Más fuerte que un Kerh, y más fuerte que un Aliz a la vez… incluso, supera el poder de un Elemtum, el poder que está en esta capsula- decía aquello Anju empuñando aquel aparato a un costado de ella. – y ahora….. ¡Está en mí!- terminaba incrustando aquella capsula contra su propio cuello, dejando ver como la energía que ahí residía comenzaba a vaciarse e introducirse en su propio cuerpo. Rápidamente se dejó caer de rodillas, su cuerpo comenzaba a asimilar la fuerte energía que en su cuerpo se introducía, Erena permaneció a su lado mirando el efecto de aquel aparato.

-¡Maki! ¿Cuánto progresaste?- preguntaba apresurada Eri sin despegar su mirada de Anju.

-esta cediendo mas rápido, pronto….pronto se destruirán- decía aquello Maki mirando nerviosa a Anju que comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

Eri se mantenía en posición de ataque observando a Anju, esta lentamente levantaba la cabeza dejando ver su enloquecido rostro, y sus brillantes ojos que se habían vuelto amarillos, burlones y triunfantes, Anju solo le sonrió maliciosa.

-presencia el poder- decía Anju terminando de asimilar aquel gran poder.

.

.

.

-¡Ahí está el planeta! Hemos llegado- exclamaba un Aliz que manejaba aquella gran nave mirando el monitor.

Nishikino rápidamente se puso de pie y observo la vista, aquel planeta tierra, era hermoso desde el exterior, estaba ansiosa por llegar y conocer a su querida hija, pero primero tenían una guerra que ganar.

-estén listos, vamos a descender ahora- ordenaba Nishikino que se sujetaba fuertemente del asiento en el que había estado sentada y la fuerza de gravedad de la tierra comenzaba a atraerlos.

.

Tsubasa estaba agotada, pero junto a Arisa, y B-rise habían logrado acabar con todos los Kerh que las habían acorralado, ahora se dirigían todas corriendo hacia el punto de la ciudad donde la gente corría despavorida y era perseguida por Kerh que los atrapaban y los encerraban, o simplemente los mataban.

-ayudemos enseguida- decía aquello Arisa comenzando a atacar Kerh y a defender a los humanos que seguían corriendo despavoridos.

Todas comenzaban a ayudar a los humanos que huían despavoridos, incluso, Nozomi, Nico, Honoka y Yukiho, quienes habían sido proporcionadas con armas similares a la que Eri le había entregado a Nozomi.

Un fuerte temblar se hacía presente otra vez, Tsubasa miro hacia arriba, ahí se encontró con que otra gran nave comenzaba a aparecer de entre las nubes, descendiendo justo donde ellas estaban.

-No puede ser…. ¡Están llegando más!- decía aquello Tsubasa irritada mirando aquella nave.

-No…No son Kerh….. Son las naves de las tropas Aliz…. ¡Son mi gente!- aquello lo decía Arisa feliz de ver el apoyo que estaba tan próximo.

La nave poco a poco llegaba a pisar tierra firme en la ciudad, ahí lentamente las puertas comenzaban a abrirse, y de ellas a gran velocidad comenzaron a emerger por los aires, seres rubios con grandes alas, así como por tierra corrían cientos de criaturas de apariencia fuerte y una poderosa cola que se meneaba tras cada paso.

-¡Son Aliz y Elemtum!- exclamaba uno de los Kerh que de inmediato volvía para atacar a las criaturas que residen llegaban, sin ninguna oportunidad evidente contra ellos.

\- un grupo de Aliz desprevenidamente acorralaron a Tsubasa, junto a B-Rise quienes solo los miraban alarmadas.

-esperen…. ¡Somos amigos!... Estamos de su lado- decía aquello Tsubasa rápidamente sin efecto alguno.

Justo antes de que un Aliz atacara a las chicas, Arisa se interpuso haciendo que el soldado se detuviera de inmediato.

-alto, son las únicas Kerh que están de nuestro lado, no les hagas daño- decía aquello Arisa al Aliz que al notar de quien se trataba mostro respeto y obediencia absoluta.

-Arisa… ¡lo conseguiste!- exclamaba el joven Aliz a Arisa.

-así es, pero no es momento de hablar, es hora de atacar y proteger a los humanos- decía aquello Arisa, elevándose por los aires, volvió al ataque junto a los demás Aliz y Elemtum.

.

.

.

Maki solo miraba como Eri se ponía nerviosa, Anju solo las observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al igual que Erena que daban por ganada la batalla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eri era envestida con gran fuerza por Anju que enterraba su rodilla contra el estómago de la rubia, esta termino por estrellarse contra uno de los muros metálicos y comenzaba a toser sangre.

-Tú sigues- fueron las simples palabras de Anju que de una fuerte ráfaga de energía, ataco a Maki, esta energía fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar a Maki del piso y hacerla golpearte también contra uno de los muros, deteniendo así el ataque de fuego contra las fuentes de poder.

Maki sentía su cuerpo arder y a su vez adolorido, ese ataque había sido demasiado fuerte. Eri se levantaba de inmediato y de nueva cuenta agredía a Anju, sin embargo Erena se mesclaba en la pelea otra vez.

-No vas a golpearla más, mientras yo esté aquí- decía Erena atacando a la rubia que solo correspondía sus ataques.

Maki lentamente se levantó, pero de inmediato Anju llego hasta ella y piso con gran fuerza sobre la espalda de esta haciéndola caer de nueva cuenta.

-¡AGH!... Maldi…..ta….- se quejaba Maki al sentir la presión ejercida contra su espalda, podría haber jurado que Anju le había roto algo.

-¿Dónde está la poderosa Nishikino ahora?- se burlaba Anju levantando a Maki otra vez y empuñando con gran peligrosidad su mano a distancia, amenazaba con atravesar el pecho de Maki y privarla de la vida.

-¡No!- exclamaba Eri corriendo y dando un giro, logro golpear el rostro de Anju causando que soltara de inmediato a Maki.

-Maki…. No te detengas pase lo que pase…. – pedía Eri a la pelirroja que solo la miraba desde el piso.

-bien- contestaba Maki levantándose rápidamente y posicionándose de nueva cuenta en el centro y comenzando a emanar ráfagas de fuego desde sus manos, comenzando a atacar las fuentes de poder.

-¡Maldita necia!- exclamaba Anju pretendiendo atacar de nueva cuenta a Maki, sin embargo de nueva cuenta Eri se ponía en medio recibiéndola con una patada más sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Nozomi….. Perdóname de verdad….. Pero….. Si no me sacrifico ahora….. tú y tu hogar… morirán…..- susurraba aquello Eri empuñando su mano sobre su pecho. –aunque no esté…. Sigue sonriendo….. Por favor- finalizaba Eri.

La rubia rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea, y de un momento a otro ataco a Erena, a propósito, para que Anju pusiera sus ojos solo en ella y Maki pudiera seguir.

Eri golpeo a Erena con todo lo que pudo, era evidente que aun con droides en su cuerpo, Erena no era rival para la rubia, pero ahí estaba Anju, con el poder de Kotori que de inmediato reacciono contra ella.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamaba Anju golpeando fuertemente a Eri, que con duras fuerzas, le devolvía un par de golpes sin dejar de lado a Erena quien pretendía atacar a Maki.

Maki solo era testigo de cómo Eri era golpeada con brutalidad por ambas Kerh. La furia comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, pero no desistía de seguir atacando con fuego las fuentes de poder.

Anju, por cuarta vez, hacía que Eri se golpeara contra uno de los muros y callera al piso, la rubia solo se retuvo con sus brazos temblorosos mientras gotas de sangre manchaban el metálico piso, todo su rostro estaba sangrante y comenzaba a sentirse incapaz de levantarse a menos que descansara un poco.

-tu madre te fue arrebatada, tu planeta, todo, en manos de la criatura que estas defendiendo, esa Elemtum que está ahí, te quito todo lo que amabas- decía Anju burlona acercándose hasta ella.

-ella….. Me dio una nueva razón….. Para sonreír también…. Me dio una mano amiga…. A pesar del rencor… esto es por Kotori también….y por mi amada Nozomi- decía Eri con voz débil mientras observaba a Anju.

-¿por Kotori?... ¿acaso no sabías que fue la madre de esa hibrida, la mujer por la que tu querido padre te abandono?- decía aquello Anju con burla, Eri solo levanto la cabeza rápidamente mirándola con completa sorpresa.

-Tu padre le fue prohibido estar con tu madre por su baja categoría, tú fuiste la causa de que se separaran, y Minami…. Lo enamoro y lo llevo lejos de ella, y de ti- decía aquello Anju, Eri comenzaba a sentir como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. –Ese comandante de gran poder…. Ese era tu padre, ese comandante que ahora está muerto ¿sabes quién acabó con él?... el anterior escuadrón A-Rise…. Grandioso ¿No?- terminaba por decir Anju, gozándose con la miraba devastada de Eri y sus lágrimas.

Maki no podía creer cuanta maldad había en esa chica, solo sabía que deseaba aplastarla como el gusano que era, por hacerle eso a Eri… quería destruirla si que quedara rastro de ella.

La nave comenzó a temblar, justo antes de que Anju se atreviera a hacerle más daño a Eri, esta solo miro a Maki y esta había detenido el ataque a las fuentes de poder, y se había posicionado firme apretando con gran fuerza sus puños, tanto que se hacía daño a sí misma.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- preguntaba Erena mirando también lo que ocurría.

Un aura rojiza comenzaba a rodear a la pelirroja así como ligeros choques eléctricos, lentamente levanto el rostro mirando con furia a Anju y Erena, ambas Kerh quedaron sobresaltadas al ver aquellos brillantes y obscuros ojos que las miraban con completa alteración.

-Maki… no…..- susurraba Eri arrastrándose de manera lenta mientras retrocedía, aprovecharía aquello para descansar un momento y recuperarse.

-Nunca vi que un Elemtum hiciera eso- decía Anju seria.

De un momento a otro, Maki se abalanzó contra Anju golpeándola con severidad, esta escupió sangre tras el poderoso golpe contra su estómago.

Rápidamente Erena auxilio a Anju atacando a Maki también, pero lo único que recibió fue un coletazo de Maki que la hizo estrellarse contra el piso.

Anju de inmediato se recuperó y se abalanzó contra la pelirroja a la que igualaba su poder, una destructiva batalla acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

Nico corría junto a Nozomi, eran perseguidas por un grupo grande de Kerh, y para su mala suerte, la energía de aquellos aparatos se había terminado, por lo que no tenían con que defenderse ya.

-Corre, corre, ¡corre demonios!- exclamaba Nico sin parar de correr.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- le respondía Nozomi que corría a la par de la pelinegra.

Tras cruzar aquella calle en la ciudad, encontraron un caos total, había algunas construcciones tiradas y en llamas, así como gente corriendo de un lado para otro., sin parar de correr se introdujeron en una calle más, Ahí algo las hizo detenerse, un gran edificio se había derrumbado y el paso estaba completamente inaccesible.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntaba Nozomi respirando agitada mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba como aquellos Kerh se aproximaban.

Nico solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo se escuchó que algo a gran velocidad se ponía en medio y hacía de aquellos Kerh una simple molestia que era eliminada en un segundo.

Ambas chicas miraron a la alta mujer frente a ellas y a juzgar por la larga cola que se meneaba ligeramente, deducían que era una Elemtum, una que por alguna razón les parecía familiar.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- preguntaba la mujer que se giraba para mirarlas, ambas chicas quedaron completamente sorprendidas al ver el rostro de esa bella mujer.

-Usted… acaso, usted es la….- decía aquello Nico sorprendida observando a la mujer de ojos violetas que la observaba detenidamente y que de inmediato se sobresaltó al observar el emblema Elemtum colgando del cuello de la chica.

-Tu….. ¿Por qué tienes ese emblema?- se acercaba de inmediato Nishikino levantando a Nico del cuello de la fornitura que ocupaba y esta de inmediato se alarmo.

-Ma…Maki me la dio….no…. quiero decir….. Ni…Nishikino…. ¡Nishikino!... exclamaba llena de pánico Nico.

-Nishikino…. mi pequeña… eso quiere decir que tu….. Eres importante- decía aquello con seriedad la mujer para después mirar a Nozomi y levantarla con más delicadeza que a la pelinegra. –Ustedes tienen que decirme dónde está mi hija ahora mismo, tenemos que ayudarla- decía aquello Nishikino mirando a ambas chicas.

-Maki-chan está luchando contra los escuadrones Rise, deben estar en problemas, así que la guiaremos de inmediato- decía Nozomi a Nishikino que asintió de inmediato.

.

.

.

Anju y Maki se golpeaban con ferocidad, sin embargo ninguna parecía más fuerte que la otra, por su parte Erena apresurada trataba de reparar sus fuentes de poder, estas habían sido realmente dañadas por la pelirroja, y por su parte Eri por fin lograba levantarse y recuperar energías, a pesar de estar completamente adolorida, era capaz de comenzar a pelear.

Erena fue embestida por Eri, esta le comenzó a impedir que continuara reparando las fuentes de poder, ambas comenzaban a pelear también, sin mucha eficiencia ya que ambas estaban fuertemente heridas.

-debimos matarlas…. ¡Debimos hacerlo!- le gritaba Erena a Eri que no dejaba de atacarla.

En un ataque desesperado, Erena arranco uno de los fusibles de las fuentes de poder y con un ágil movimiento logro enterrarlo contra uno de los brazos de Eri que a su vez termino clavada al piso.

-¡Agh!...¡Maki, destrúyelas ya!- gritaba aquello Eri a la pelirroja que la miro rápidamente.

Anju aprovecho aquello para golpear a Maki y hacerla retroceder lo suficiente como para quedar a un par de metros de Eri.

-Erena dispárale- gritaba Anju a la Kerh mayor que sacando de su fornitura un larga arma la apunto contra Eri, ella había sido la mayor molestia para ellas.

Anju aprovecho para atacar por la espalda a Maki pretendiendo asfixiarla con sus brazos, así ambas quedaron bastante cerca la una de la otra, forcejeando.

-se acabó para ti- decía aquello Erena con una mirada completamente irritada y sin más….. Disparo aquella poderosa arma contra Eri que no podía moverse en el piso…..

-Eri…..- susurro Maki, sin importar el que Anju estuviera aferrada a su cuello, se logró mover del lugar….

 _-¿debo pagarte el que salvaras mi vida uniéndome a este cometido?-_

 _-no voy a rogar tu apoyo, así que solo lo pediré una vez más. Nishikino….no, Maki ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo?-_

 _\- es algo irrelevante hablar de eso ahora, me alegra que seas capaz de entender a alguien como yo Erikchica…... Eri-_

 _-¿Qué puedo decirte? Después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo incapaz de ser honesta contigo, de enemiga a conocida, de conocida a compañera….. De compañera a amiga…-_

-Mi…..Amiga…..- susurraba Maki.

Erena observaba con completa sorpresa lo que había ocurrido, ahí frente a sus ojos que miraban a Eri... ojos que la miraban también con completa sorpresa y dolor….. Ambas se miraban a través del gran agujero que quedaba tras aquel poderoso disparo… a través del pecho de Maki y la espalda de Anju.

Maki lentamente levantaba la cabeza, de su boca emanaba sangre y esa fabulosa trasformación se había esfumado tras el disparo que atravesó su pecho, con fuerzas le sonrió triunfante a Erena que estaba petrificada. Con su último esfuerzo empuño sus manos contra ambos dispositivos y tras una expulsión de fuego, ambos fueron destruidos activando la auto destrucción de la nave.

-Ja…..Jacke….. Mate….- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki que callo de rodillas frente a Erena y a su vez Anju caía de espaldas a Maki.

-¡Anju!- exclamaba Erena dejando caer el arma y corrió hasta Anju que no dejaba de perder sangre en sus brazos. –No….No…. por favor….. no…- decía una y otra vez Erena ignorando por completo a las otras dos chicas.

Maki terminaba por caer de frente, completamente vencida, sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Maki!- fue lo único que razono en decir Eri mirando a Maki en el piso a la par de ella.

Eri aun clavada en el piso estiraba con todo lo que podía su mano para lograr sujetar la de Maki que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya. –Maki…. Abre los ojos… por favor…..- decía Eri quien al fin lograba sujetar la mano de la Elemtum, esta abrió los ojos, estos demostraban debilidad total.

-Ugh…..!Agh!...!HAH!... ¡Maki!- se quejaba Eri quien con completa fuerza lograba destacarse del piso y correr hasta Maki.

Sin pensarlo y con algo de dificultad, Eri levantaba a Maki del piso, sin importarle manchar sus ropas con su sangre. El lugar temblaba, y amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, si no era que ya había comenzado a estallas por partes.

-Lo logramos…. Lo logramos, es hora de salir de aquí…..- decía Ari mirando a Maki quien mantenía su cansada miraba violeta sobre la de Eri.

Eri miro una vez más atrás, donde Erena sostenía a Anju quien también permanecía en el piso….. la guerra de A-Rise llegaba a su fin, y sin esperar más comenzó a correr lejos del cuartel principal donde se quedaban Anju y Erena derrotadas.

-perdóname Anju…. No supe salvarte…- decía aquello Erena mirando con dolor a Anju quien solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa y lentamente cerraba los ojos.

-te amo…- fue la última palabra de Anju tras cerrar sus ojos, y así…. Despidiéndose de Erena y de la vida misma.

Erena solo observo un breve momento el rostro pacifico de Anju sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus mejillas y como un dolor insoportable la invadía por dentro, el dolor de ver morir en sus brazos al único ser que en su vida llena de sufrimiento amo.

-Mi Anju…. También te amo… más que a nadie- susurraba Erena acercándose al rostro de Anju y depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de Anju que poco a poco comenzaban a perder su calidez.

La Kerh solo se abrazó más al cuerpo de su amada acariciando su cabello y mirándola una última vez.

-No pudimos cumplir nuestro sueño… no pudimos vivir por siempre juntas… pero al menos… la muerte también es para siempre….. ¿Verdad?- finalizaba Erena juntando su frente con la de su amada Anju, deseando permanecer así… hasta que su corazón dejara de latir también….

.

.

.

-¡Ahí! La nave de A-Rise parece que se está derrumbando- decía Nozomi quien era llevada por Nishikino junto con Nico.

-No puede ser…. ¡Maki y Eri siguen dentro!- decía aquello Nico alarmada viendo como poco a poco la nave se tambaleaba.

-debemos acercarnos mas- decía esta vez Tsubasa quien traía a Honoka.

-pero ellos no nos dejan- esta vez hablaba Arisa quien traía a Yukiho y tras ellas venían B-rise combatiendo a un par de Kerh que las seguían.

-¡Sigan! Nosotras los distraeremos, ayuden a Maki-chan y a Eri-chan- decía Hideko, quien se quedaba junto a Fumiko y Mika.

-muy bien, ya estamos prontas a ellas- decía Nishikino corriendo con gran velocidad.

-Una vez que lleguemos cerca de la nave podrán volar hasta ella y ayudar, solo hay que tener cuidado- decía Tsubasa corriendo también.

-de acuerdo- era la única respuesta de Nishikino.

.

Eri corría con Maki en brazos entre los pasillos de aquella nave, poco a poco esta estaba explotando y por ende, los escuadrones que en ella tripulaban todavía se encontraban atrapados muriendo.

-No puede ser…. Una salida…. Tengo que encontrar una salida….- decía Eri desesperada viendo como el fuego comenzaba a consumir las instalaciones provocando así más explosiones.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a correr, cada vez las explosiones en la nave eran más frecuentes y sus instalaciones comenzaban a derrumbarse también. Eri llego hasta una posible salida, esta estaba completamente libre lo cual la lleno de esperanza. Sin embargo una explosión en el pasillo se hizo presente, esto provoco que su única salida se viera envuelta en fuego.

-No….. Por favor….. Fuego no…..- decía aquello Eri alarmada mirando las llamas que se engrandecían tras cada segundo.

Su corazón comenzaba acelerarse así como el miedo comenzaba a invadirla por dentro, no se sentía capaz de superar esa salida, su única salida.

-…..Nozomi… te necesita… Eri…- susurro aquello Maki quien con esfuerzo logro sujetar el hombro de la rubia, mirándola aun con cansancio.

Eri miro de nueva cuenta la entrada llena de fuego, respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos.

 _-No temo de las llamas…. No temo de las llamas…. No me atormentare más por el recuerdo… las llamas…. No son nada….. yo, Erikchica…_ ¡NO LE TEMO AL FUEGO!- gritaba eso ultimo Eri tomando impulso y corriendo con todo lo que podía se adentró al fuego y tras el salto hacia el exterior de la nave, quedando así fuera de esta que tan pronto ella salió con Maki en brazos termino por dar la última explosión siendo completamente destruida con todos los Rise dentro.

Eri planeo con sus alas cayendo al suelo, donde logro ver a algunas de sus amigas ahí, una vez que puso término por aterrizar a unos metros de ellas, sin embargo su mayor preocupación ahora, era Maki quien perdía sangre a cada segundo.

-Maki….. lo logramos….- decía aquello Eri sujetando la mano de la pelirroja que la miraba con dificultad.

-Lo siento Eri… lo arruine…..- decía Maki con voz débil.

-No….no lo arruinaste…. Me salvaste la vida… eso fue lo que ocurrió….- decía Eri tratando de no llorar frente a la pelirroja que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

-perdón….. Eri… Amiga mía….- decía Maki dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Eri que solo levanto la cabeza para ver que Nozomi y Nico eran las primeras en llegar, justo detrás de ellas, las demás, incluidas una Elemtum que venía un poco más atrás.

-¡Maki!- gritaba Nico llegando hasta la pelirroja e inclinándose en el piso para llegar hasta ella, alarmada miraba el gran y sangrante hueco en su pecho.

-Nico…..chan… Mi…. Nico-chan…- decía Maki sonriendo levemente a la pelinegra que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Ericchi…. ¿Qué sucedió?...- preguntaba Nozomi mirando preocupada a Maki.

-….me salvo la vida…..- era la única respuesta de Eri que no dejaba de sostener la mano de Maki.

-Maki-chan…. Te pondrás bien…. Traeremos agua para ti… además…. Alguien quiere conocerte….. Por favor…. Quédate con nosotras… conmigo…- decía Nico sujetando la otra mano de Maki llevándola hasta su propia mejilla…. Por primera vez, Maki estaba fría…

-…Te sientes….. Tan cálida…- eran las únicas palabras de Maki que movía lentamente sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Nico.

-ya no hables… por favor, solo mírame…- eran las palabras de Nico que sentía como se escapaban un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

 _-oye Maki-chan….. ¿Sabes lo que es… cuando te sientes bien al lado de una persona? Cuando la quieres cerca de ti todo el tiempo, esa persona con la que te besas y tienes contacto físico que te agrada….. ¿Sabes lo que es enamorarse?-_

 _-no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando-_

 _-si bueno, eso es como….. umm….. Tienes una persona a la que te gusta tener cerca, disfrutas de pasar tiempo con ella, tomas su mano, la acaricias, hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza y tu cuerpo aumente de calor, te molesta que alguien más sea cercana a ella y harías lo que fuera para que esa persona sea feliz….. Eso es-_

 _-nunca e experimentado algo como eso, mi mente siempre ha pensado en la guerra, pero ¿Nico a sentido algo como eso por alguien?-_

-Nico….chan…., tenías razón….- decía Maki a la pelinegra que no evitaba que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Maki…..- era la única respuesta de Nico.

-Tenías razón… Yo no….. Tenía un corazón…. La vida….no fue quien… medio un corazón…. Fuiste tú….-

-Maki…. No…. Por favor….-

-me alegro de que estés….. a mi lado….. Yo…. Te….. te am…..-

Como si las palabras de Maki fuesen arrastradas por el viento, se desvanecían. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraban y la mano que Nico sostenía descansaba por completo sobre las de ella.

 _-sé que no soy linda, o romántica, pero eso no significa que no te amé como maniática, agradezco tanto que me ames, que cures mis heridas después de cada pelea, tu mi Nico-chan….. la única que me trato bien desde el comienzo….. No te separes nunca de mi lado-_

-…¿Maki?...- llamaba Nico a la pelirroja que descansaba por fin. –Maki….. Vamos…. Abre los ojos… ¿Maki?...¿Maki?... ¡MAKI!- exclamaba Nico rompiendo en llanto recargando su rostro contra el pecho de la pelirroja, un pecho con un corazón… que había dejado de latir.

Eri había sentido también el momento, en que aquella chica que salvo su vida, perdía la vida. La rubia solo observaba el rostro de Maki, dejando que sus lágrimas también resbalaran por sus ojos con dolor y tristeza.

Las demás observaban a Maki y como Nico lloraba de una manera desgarradora sobre su pecho, a su vez notaban como la reina Elemtum caminaba hasta ella también con un andar lento.

-Mi pequeña… no puede ser…- susurraba Nishikino hincándose al lado del cuerpo de su hija.

-perdóname bebe….. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pude estar a tu lado?- decía la Elemtum que también dejaba caer sus lágrimas ante el cuerpo de su hija.

-¿Por qué?...-

Ahí en ese lugar, quedaba gravado una tragedia, y a su vez la marca de alguien que lucho hasta el final por quienes amaba… el alma de una guerrera.

.

.

.

 **Así es, sin trucos ni engaños como con Nozomi gente, Maki está muerta :3**

 **AdrienneHe:** Normalmente cuando es el final lo dejo en ese tipo de momentos, lo se me encanta el drama pero uf, creo que con este cap me sobrepase de drama….. ne la verdad no xD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** ja pues no estoy segura de si este cap te ha hecho sufrir, pero…. Ja me esforcé en escribirlo xD si que se vino encima la tragedia. Y pues no se si lloraste con este cap xD en lo personal s eme hizo mi nudito en la garganta mientras lo escribía xD pero en fin

 **Y07:** ja pues la cosa es que Umi y Kotori se las arreglaran en el cap que viene y pues ya xD No te preocupes, aunque ya no haya mas Enemy mine aun hay mas fics interesantes con los que puedes toparte ;)

 **Rei:** ja solo porque soy mala persona dividi la batalla en dos capítulos, esta es la versión de Eri, Tsubasa y Maki que en paz descanse xD y el siguiente es la versión de Kotori, Umi y Minami que es como que la mas importante y el desenlace.

 **Finnyjake:** Lo siento! Es que asi se vuelve interesante xD ja si se te caian las lagrimas con la despedida de Eri y Nozomi, no me imagino tu reacción con este cap xD espero ansiosa tu reacción jaja.

 **Nicocchi17:** el príncipe Umi ahora tendrá que ser rescatado por su princesa Kotori xD, se que el momento de encuentro entre Madre e hija no fue muy emotivo por el momento, pero prometo compensar eso y la muerte de Maki xD tal vez las sexys mamis si se tengan ganas xD quien sabe jaja, aunque tambien quería hacerlo un poco mas extenso, la historia que se plasmo en mi cabeza desde un principio no me dio para hacerlo mas extenso que esto lo siento : c

 **YuriLover24:** muy tarde, ya la hicieron enojar y eso ocurrirá en el siguiente cap xD

 **Betov2:** ja la tierra y los humanos siempre sufren por feos en este tipo de historias xD y si, el dia de la independencia llego a japon para joder a todos xD Kotorrita salvara muy pronto a su amada mar xD

 **Luzy:** ja si, todo se revela completamente ahora, bueno más bien en el siguiente cap xD y pues estamos ahora a dos caps de terminar con Enemy mine.

 **KousakaKaede** : ja si que se armo la grave xD que bueno que esperes con ansias este fic raro xD

 **Teddy- biblias locas- bear** \- lo siento, en momento de tencion nadie tiene ganas de besar a nadie xD pero tal vez en momentos de despedida si :v

Claro Wan lleva ejércitos pues las A-Rise no hicieron mucho contra el, pero si contra Eri y Maki, xD imagínate Maki esta muerta por culpa de esas dos, aunque tambien estan muertas ellas dos ahora jaja, algún dia Nozomi comprobara que Eri es la Aliz mas hermosa y poderosa de todas :3 aunque ya que todos los Aliz estan en la tierra podría comprobarlo ahora x oh buena canción para ambientar tu lectura xD yo mientras escribia la ultima parte de este cap, estaba escuchando ''Just for love'' un sountrack de el Cazador de la bruja xD y me dieron ganitas de llorar :(

Beberme las lágrimas de mis lectores es para darme más energía y hacerlos sufrir más xD, nos leemos Teddy bear ;)

 **Sin mas nos leemos la semana que viene sexys lectores y por favor… NO ME MATEN!**


	21. Chapter 21 Volvere

**perdonenme subir tan tarde! _ dije que lo haria a las tres de la tarde pero mi madre me llebo a rastras al centro de san cristobal a comprar quien sabe que cosa -_-' en fin xD aqui les tengo el penultimo cap que siento que no es muy emosionante como pense pero... no pude hacer mas por el :/**

 **En fin, Si se puede subire el final este viernes para que disfruten de la culminacion de esta historia que me divirtio tanto de escribir, sin mas me retiro w7**

* * *

.

-¡KOTORI!- gritaba Umi sin escapatoria alguna de entre aquellas fauces metálicas.

-No…! NO! ¡UMI-CHAN!- gritaba Kotori levantándose rápidamente con piernas temblorosas mirando como aquella garra se tragaba a Umi presionándola en el interior de aquella gran nave, quien terminaría posiblemente en manos de Wan.

.

Minami lograba despejar su vista, tras los aturdidores sonidos que hacían aquellas garras metálicas, una vez que escucho a Kotori gritar se aproximó hasta ella, solo para encontrarse con que la persona en haber sido capturada había sido Umi.

-¡Kotori! Espera- dijo aquello Minami tratando de detener a su hija.

Kotori solo había corrido para sujetarse a una de las garras metálicas y ser llevada por lo aires hacia el interior de la nave Kerh justo como Umi, sin embargo Minami fue lo suficientemente veloz para detenerla.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salvar a Umi-chan!- forcejeaba Kotori con su madre que la sacaba de aquel lugar a la fuerza, introduciéndose así, a los bosques.

Minami no dejaba de correr, y aunque se complicaran las cosas para ella, ya que Kotori no dejaba de intentar zafarse, logro alejarse lo suficiente de la nave de Wan. Cuidadosa se introdujo entre unas grandes piedras para después detenerse y respirar con dificultad, Al fin soltaba a Kotori.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dejaste volver para salvar a Umi-chan?- se quejaba Kotori con su madre que solo trataba de regular su respiración.

-Eso es lo que Wan quería, Si no podía capturarte a ti, capturaría a alguien por quien irías tu misma hacia el- respondía Minami con cierta serenidad en su voz.

-¡Lo aria! Iría con el si fuera necesario para salvar a Umi-chan… tu… no lo entiendes…..- decía aquello Kotori bajando la mirada y apretando con fuerza los puños.

-No deberías ser tan impulsiva, trata de pensar un poco antes de cometer y error y que te maten- decía aquello Minami recuperando por in el aliento y mirando a su hija que mantenía la mirada baja.

-Vivir… Morir… No encuentro la diferencia de ello, siempre perseguida por esas horribles criaturas… ocultándome del mundo….. ¿Qué importa vivir así?- decía aquello Kotori, sentía que pronto comenzarían a caer sus lágrimas.

-Hija… no sabes cuánto lo siento….. has sufrido tanto, pero… yo te amo tanto que desde que te vi, no pude dejar que Wan te matara por su cobardía…. Todos estos años, recuperándome poco a poco para poder venir a tu rescate….. y ahora solo termine trayéndole infortunios mayores a tu hogar….- decía aquello Minami pretendiendo caminar hasta Kotori, sin embargo no lo hizo, no era el momento de abrazarla.

-Mama… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nosotras?- eran las palabras de Kotori que sin pensar en nada mas, se acercó hasta su madre y la abrazo como tanto había anhelado desde que supo que ella estaba con vida.

Aquella acción tomo por sorpresa a Minami, ese pequeño cuerpo que le brindaba calor con un abrazo, el de su pequeña hija que tuvo que abandonar para rescatar, ese abrazo que tanto deseo sentir, del ser más importante para ella.

-Mi pequeña….- susurro Minami correspondiendo el abrazo de inmediato, de alguna manera lograba sentirse llena d emoción por la acción.

La madre noto que el cuerpo de su hija temblaba, así como se mostraba tambaleante, fue cuando recordó el ataque de esas Kerh justo a la llegada de Wan y sus hombres, a Kotori le habían quitado su poder y se encontraba débil, por ello temblaba.

-debemos movernos, necesitamos que te recuperes un poco para ir a rescatar a tu amiga- decía Minami dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija que rápidamente pareció que su rostro se iluminaba.

-de acuerdo… ma…mama- eran las únicas palabras de Kotori que se separaba del anterior abrazo.

Ambas estaban dispuestas a irse cuando se escuchó ruido de entre los arbustos y árboles del gran bosque. Ambas se pusieron de inmediato alerta, pero el ruido pareció cesar de un momento a otro.

Minami se quedó quieta sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, observaba su alrededor cuidadosamente, tratando de percibir algún aroma en especial o alguna otra señal de algún enemigo cerca.

-parece que no es nada- susurraba Kotori a su madre que no se inmuto.

-no….. Kotori…. Hay que correr- decía la mujer susurrante también.

La Kerh-Aliz no entendió lo que su madre dijo, no fue hasta que fue golpeada en la cabeza, perdiendo así la conciencia y cayendo de golpe al piso.

-¡Kotori!- llamo Minami al ver a su hija que había sido atacada por un Kerh que venía en compañía de muchos más.

-Minami, Wan te quiere presa, hemos venido por ti y por esa joven criatura- decía el Kerh que había hecho desfallecer a Kotori.

-Si Wan nos quiere…. Que venga por nosotras el mismo- decía aquello desafiante Minami poniéndose frente a Kotori para protegerla.

Aquel grupo pronto comenzó a acercarse a Minami de una manera amenazante para aprenderla, sin embargo esta tan pronto sintió la cercanía de ese grupo comenzó a actuar dando un fuerte golpe contra el piso que creo una onda lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder a todos esos Kerh.

Aprovechando la distracción de estos se emprendió de un salto a atacarlos, estrellando sus veloces puños contra ellos, así como usaba también la fuerza de sus piernas para lograr derribar a otros más.

Tres de esos Kerh se abalanzaron simultáneamente contra ella, uno de estos creo un enlace de energía y lo impacto contra el rostro de Minami haciéndola caer por un breve momento, esta rápidamente se puso de pie ligeramente aturdida, podía sentir como algo cálido escurría por su rostro, al limpiarse, sangre era la que se derramaba de su frente.

-Maldición…. Son demasiados- decía aquello mirando a todos los Kerh que había vencido.

Sin embargo comenzaban a llegar más de ellos, cada vez aparecían más Kerh de entre los arbustos y árboles dejando cada vez más incapaz de pelear a Minami, por ello retirando a golpes a unos cuantos Kerh mas, tomo a Kotori en brazos y comenzó a correr fuera de aquel lugar donde cientos de Kerh venían tras suya.

-Maldición… Nishikino ¿Dónde rayos estas?- decía aquello Minami corriendo sin parar esquivando un árbol tras otro y cubriendo la cabeza de Kotori.

Algo brillante llamo su atención de inmediato, su muñeca aun tenia aquel dispositivo de comunicación con el que salió de las naves Aliz, con el podía comunicarse con Nishikino y los otros. Sin más lo activo tratando de que su enlace de comunicación fuera logrado.

Sintió gran alivio al darse cuenta que, aquel dispositivo había funcionado correctamente y podía ver a través de el podía ver el interior de la nave en la que viajaba Nishikino y los demás, esta Elemtum la miraba con preocupación.

-¡Necesitamos que busquen una manera de apresurarse!... Los hombres de Wan son miles….. Están acabando con todo a su paso- hablaba Minami con voz agitada, no paraba de correr.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntaba Nishikino acercándose hasta el centro de nueva cuenta.

-la mitad de ellas…. Están combatiendo a los grupos rebeldes de Wan….. Todos tienen droides, y mi hija esta incapacitada en este momento…- decía Minami sin dejar de correr, podía escuchar que esos Kerh se acercaban cada vez más a ellas y estaba comenzando a cansarse, Kotori realmente era pesada.

-Encontramos la manera de llegar hasta ustedes un 30 minutos, así que por favor… resiste Minami, no dejes que ninguna muera, aun… aun no conozco a mi pequeña…..- respondía Nishikino con un ligero pesar.

Minami pudo ver de reojo en la copa de los árboles que mas Kerh le tomaban la delantera y estaban dispuestos a atacarla en cualquier momento, esto la comenzaba a sobre preocupar y sus nervios salían a flote.

-apresúrense….. No se cuanto más podamos resis…- trato de decir Minami pero rápidamente movió la mano con la que trasmitía para golpear a uno de muchos Kerh que venían tras de ella.

-¡Maldición! Decía Minami al notar que el aparato en su muñeca se había destruido tras golpear aquel Kerh.

Justo frente de ella, caían de entre los arboles un grupo más de Kerh lo cual la obligo a detenerse en seco y mirar desesperada a su alrededor, estaba siendo rodeada cobardemente por todos ellos.

-Ma… Mama… ¿Dónde estamos?- susurraba Kotori a su madre que parecía volver en si lentamente.

-En aprietos… ahí estamos…..- contestaba Minami sin despegar siquiera la vista de aquel grupo que las rodeaba con peligrosidad.

-se acabó Minami- decía uno de esos Kerh que comenzaba a apuntar a Minami con su brazo amenazante.

Como si el momento las llamara, aparecían Hideko, Fumiko y Mika junto a Arisa y Yukiho, al igual que esos Kerh desde el cielo caían y quedaban justo frente a Minami que sintió gran alivio al ver a aquel grupo de chicas apoyándola.

-Sentimos tardar mucho, pero hay muchas cucarachas que aplastar- decía aquello Arisa sonriente.

-deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión- Respondía Yukiho a la Aliz que solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Comandante, se nos presentó B-Rise a favor del grupo enemigo….. ¿Qué hacemos?- hablaba un Kerh que miraba un comunicador desde su muñeca.

Este solo escucho las órdenes a través del dispositivo para después asentir y terminar su breve trasmisión.

-B-Rise, por alta traición, se les a condenado a muerte junto al resto de los escuadrones Rise, la orden se ejecutara ahora mismo- decía aquel joven Kerh que apuntaba amenazante de nueva cuenta al grupo de chicas que rodeaban.

-Dile a Wan que puede atragantarse con su poder todo lo que quiera, pero… no lo dejaremos continuar destruyendo vidas- respondía Hideko orgullosa y poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que todas las demás.

Arisa fue la primera en atacar arrasando con todos aquellos que estuviesen a su paso, esto gracias a su increíble velocidad que no tenía comparación con ningún otro Aliz. Los Kerh se trataban de aferrar a ella para derribarla, pero solo conseguían su propia muerte tras los veloces y poderosos ataques de Arisa.

Por su parte Yukiho se quedaba junto a Minami respaldándola con esas extrañas armas que portaban los uniformes que ella misma les había dado, pero no contaba con tanto trabajo ya que Hideko, Fumiko y Mika se encargaban de los Kerh que intentaban acercarse a ellas.

Energía contra energía chocaban constantemente, esta resonaba inmensamente por doquier, y así mismo terminaba siendo vencida la energía más débil, la cual venia del ejercito de Wan.

-tenemos que movernos o nos atraparan- decía aquello Minami a las demás.

-¡Entendido!- respondían las demás comenzando a moverse sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Tan pronto pudieron despejar su camino de tantos Kerh comenzaron a correr de nueva cuenta al interior del bosque dejando a aquel gran grupo atrás y sumamente herido.

.

.

.

Umi abría lentamente los ojos, se sentía adolorida de brazos y piernas, así como su torso, el lugar estaba completamente obscuro y solo podía ver gracias a una extraña barrera de color amarillo que la rodeaba.

-…..¿Dónde estoy?...- preguntaba al unísono mirando a su alrededor con cierto temor.

Nadie respondió, solo podía detectar el sonido de algún tipo de sistema así como el caos total que debería estar sucediendo en la ciudad ahora mismo, se sentía realmente preocupada, nadie estaba cerca y dudaba que pudiesen hacer algo por ella.

-¡Muéstrate!... ¡No temas! Después de todo solo soy una humana….- decía aquello Umi tratando de llamar la atención de quien fuera que estuviese en ese lugar.

-¿Temor?... Yo no le temo a nada- aquella grave voz resonó en el lugar, Umi se sintió intimidada de inmediato, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

Entre la obscuridad podía observar un par de ojos que brillaban de una manera muy tenue, resplandeciendo con un ámbar color, se sentía asechada por un felino.

Poco a poco se hacían presentes el sonido de pasos, pasos firmes que se aproximaban hacia ella, Umi solo trago saliva con pesadez sin despegar su mirada de esos orbes brillantes que se acercaban, poco a poco la ligera luz del lugar revelaba el rostro dueño de esos felinos ojos, ahí, justo frente a ella aparecía un alto hombre de blancos cabellos, estos eran largos y por ende tenía su cabellera atada, aquel rostro era fino y de aspecto vanidoso, sin mencionar lo corpulento que este hombre se veía, pero lo peculiar en el eran ese par de orbes tan familiares.

-Tu… tu eres…..- decía Umi mirando al alto hombre frente a ella que le sonreía con malicia y burla.

-Gobernante de Kerhcler… y muy pronto, gobernante de la rasa superior- contestaba el sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

-….Wan…. tú, miserable…..- decía Umi acercándose peligrosamente a aquella barrera que la retenía, sin embargo, una vez que la toco, esta le causo una sensación de dolor muy brevemente por lo que de inmediato retrocedió.

-Cuidado humana, si tocas el enlace puede dañarte bastante…. Y no quiero eso, si te dañas, no me servirás de nada- decía aquel Wan sonriente.

-Cobarde… ¿Cómo te atreves a torturar a Kotori con tu acoso todos estos años…- decía aquello Umi irritada mirando al peli blanco que solo la observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Algo más que decir?- preguntaba el hombre burlón a la morena que solo se enfadó más.

-ahora entiendo porque A-Rise te traiciono, eres de lo peor- Umi no dejaría que aquel Kerh la intimidara.

-tu insolencia me provoca a aplastarte como el mísero bicho que eres, pero aun no es tiempo, en cualquier momento, ellas don vendrán aquí, para rescatarte, y justo cuando entren, contraatacare y obtendré a Kotori- respondía Wan dándole la espalda a Umi y caminando en dirección a la obscuridad nuevamente, una vez que Umi lo perdió de vista las luces en aquel cuarto comenzaron a hacerse presentes dejando ver un gran mecanismo a su alrededor.

-Buscas el propio poder de tu hija….. ¿No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener el tuyo? …. Encima de cobarde, eres débil- provocaba Umi al Kerh que solo soltó una risa y se giró a verla nuevamente.

-¿Querer el poder de Kotori para mí? Creo que estas equivocada, lo que yo deseo es llevarme a Kotori conmigo, darle el reino y poder que merece, hacerla una digna dictadora a la que ninguna raza pueda vencer, y a partir de ahí… volver a la raza Kerh aún más superior que los Elemtum… y que esos bastardos de los Aliz- decía Wan manteniendo su sonrisa mirando a Umi.

Umi no podía entender correctamente lo que Wan acababa de decirle, acaso ¿Kotori estaba equivocada? Wan no quería su poder, él quería una heredera que continuara con su camino de tiranía… ¿y si mentía? ¿Cuál era la verdad?... Umi estaba completamente confundida ahora, solo estaba segura de algo…. Kotori no se convertiría en una Tirana como Wan lo quería.

-Sigue soñando Wan…. Kotori podrá ser una Kerh como tú, una Aliz que tanto odias, pero se te olvida que, también es humana, y su humanidad no será capaz de sucumbir ante tus deseos egoístas- decía aquello Umi al peli blanco que solo se reía una vez más.

-¿Humanidad dices? Los humanos como tú se destruyen mutuamente, destruyen todo a su paso, su propio hogar, su propia sangre, ¿Qué hay de bueno en una rasa tan repulsiva que destruye todo lo que toca?- decía aquello Wan a Umi, esta sabía que el Kerh tenía razón, sin embargo aún quedaba esperanza para su raza.

-¡el mundo, los humanos, aún podemos cambiar, adaptarnos, algo de lo que ninguna de sus razas es capaz!- respondía Umi.

-tus palabrerías comienzan a irritarme niña, si continuas hablando, créeme…. Lo pagaras muy caro- amenazaba Wan dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta a Umi mirando hacia afuera de su gran nave, apreciando la destrucción y terror que su llegada había creado.

-Kotori….. Por favor….. No vengas…-

.

.

.

Minami observaba a Kotori que poco a poco parecía levantarse, esta parecía más estable y sus piernas habían dejado de temblar.

-Kotori, ¿estás bien hija?- preguntaba Minami a su primogénita que solo se tallo los ojos.

-aún me siento débil….. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaba mirando cada vez más claro percatándose de las demás chicas ahí a su alrededor.

-los hombres de Wan están atacando todo a su paso, y su objetivo principal somos nosotras, No estamos seguras de que deberíamos hacer ahora- decía aquello Mika con algo de desgane.

-…Mi Umi-chan…- susurraba aquello Kotori agachándose.

Minami no pudo evitar prestar atención a la expresión de su hija, una mirada de aflicción total estaba perpetua en su rostro, noto también que la hibrida apretaba los puños y luchaba por no llorar, fue entonces cuando lo noto… esa persona de nombre Umi, era algo sumamente importante para Kotori, su hija.

Minami sabía que si procedía a lo que su mente había pensado, podrían sufrir graves consecuencias, o bien, podrían acabar con Wan, no estaba muy segura de que ocurriría, pero tomaría el riesgo, para ver a su hija feliz.

-B-Rise…. Ustedes tienen conocimiento de la estructura de la nave de Wan ¿verdad?- preguntaba Minami al trio que se miraron entre sí.

-Sí, lo tenemos,- respondía Fumiko.

-Entonces, deben ser capaces de descifrar un lugar seguro por el cual podamos entrar sin ser descubiertas- hablaba de nueva cuenta Minami.

Kotori tras las palabras de su madre no pudo evitar espetar sorpresa, rápidamente levanto la mirada observando a su madre que parecía completamente decidida a llevar a cabo su plan, justo en ese momento, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios ante el gesto de Minami, su madre.

-sí, la parte más vulnerable de la nave madre se encuentra en la parte inferior, son las salidas de escape, a diferencia de las naves Aliz y las naves Elemtum que tienen las puertas de emergencia en la parte superior- respondía Hideko.

-¿Por qué en la parte inferior?- preguntaba Arisa dudosa a las Kerh.

-¿alguna vez has visto a un Kerh volar?- preguntaba Mika a Arisa.

-…Es verdad….. Nunca e visto a un Kerh volar- decía aquello pensativa Arisa.

-eso es porque nosotros no volamos, podemos brincar muy alto, pero no volar, por ello las puertas de emergencia de la nave se encuentran abajo, ese lugar es el único posible de penetrar sin ser vistas- decía esta vez Fumiko.

-ya veo…. Entonces, tenemos que aproximarnos hasta ahí y entrar- decía aquello Minami.

-eso será complicado- respondía Yukiho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba Kotori a la más joven que solo señalo la nave madre de los Kerh.

-oh cielos…..- era la única respuesta de Arisa.

Ahí se podía apreciar como cientos de Kerh descendían de la nave, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban peligrosamente armados y las buscaban a ellas entre los humanos que corrían despavoridos por la llegada de aquellas criaturas, estos comenzaban a invadir también la ciudad con el único objetivo de encontrarlas.

-Eso no me está gustando nada- decía Yukiho mirando nerviosa aquella gran manada de Kerh que se esparcían entre la gente.

Minami estaba viendo pocas posibilidades, pero no se rendiría, iría a rescatar a esa chica que era importante para su hija.

-Hideko, Arisa….. Vengan aquí- decía aquello Minami a las dos líderes que se acercaron de inmediato hasta ella para escuchar lo que diría.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntaba Arisa a la Aliz-Humana que solo poso una mirada seria.

-No podremos entrar todas, por ello quiero que me ayuden a dispersar la mayor cantidad de Kerh posibles, eso para que Kotori y yo podamos entrar- decía Minami a las dos líderes.

-¿bromeas? Entrar ahí ustedes dos solas será un suicidio, Wan es bastante pasivo pero es muy poderoso-advertía Hideko a Minami.

-Tomaremos el riesgo, necesitamos entrar, además podemos aprovechar para destruir el interior de la nave con el mayor número de Kerh dentro de ella- decía aquello Minami a amabas líderes que solo asintieron.

-de acuerdo….. te ayudaremos- respondía Arisa a la peli gris que solo asintió.

-Kotori, ven aquí, vamos a explicarte lo que aremos para rescatar a tu amiga- decía aquello Minami llamando a su hija que pronto se aproximó. Llena de esperanza.

.

.

.

Umi no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, Wan solo estaba parado de frente observándola con total detenimiento, casi sin parpadear, solo esperando a que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

-Kotori tiene buen gusto- eran las palabras de Wan mirando con completa seriedad a Umi quien se desconcertó ante ello.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaba Umi con la misma expresión en su rostro, seria.

-Los sentimientos humanos que tiene hacia ti, esos sentimientos que la llevaran a su perdición- decía sin cambiar de posición el peli blanco.

-Sentimientos… algo que tú no tienes por nada ni por nadie en este universo- era la única respuesta de Umi.

-toda mi vida tuve las mujeres que quería, menos a esa maldita reina Kerh, era lo suficientemente letal como para siquiera acercarme a un metro de distancia de ella, ¿Vez esta marca en mi rostro?... ella la hizo, teniendo tan solo esa maldita cola libre, no tuve más remedio que encadenarla por completo, dejándola sin movimiento alguno, durante 16 años- relataba aquello Wan causando repulsión en Umi que inevitablemente frunció el ceño.

-me das asco- era la única respuesta de Umi.

-No es como si me afectara en lo más mínimo, niña molesta- era la única respuesta de Wan que seguía con su vista sobre Umi.

A pesar de que la mirada de Umi estuviera puesta sobre la de Wan, esta pensaba en como estaría Kotori, como estarían Eri y Maki, todas ellas le preocupaban bastante.

-parece que tu querida Kotori no vendrá por ti- decía aquello Wan dejando escapar un suspiro.

-es mejor así- era la respuesta de Umi que denotaba seriedad, sin embargo por dentro deseaba llorar.

.

.

.

Arisa llevaba con ligera dificultad a Kotori y a Minami por los aires, ambas tenían su vista clavada en aquellas puertas que Hideko había mencionado.

A los alrededores con grandes saltos y esfuerzos, B-Rise ayudaba a disipar a algunos Kerh que se habían quedado por los alrededores, corrieron con la grata suerte de que la gran mayoría de estos corrieran en dirección a la cuidad y poblaciones en busca de ellas.

Hideko dio un gran salto más golpeando a un par de Kerh mas que amenazaban con detener a Arisa.

-¡Resiste Arisa-chan!... solo un poco mas- decía aquello Kotori a la rubia que solo continuaba avanzando.

Tenían bastante próxima las puertas, pero gracias a la expulsión que hacia el motor, era inevitable para Arisa acercarse más.

-No puedo acercarme más… tendrán que brincar- decía aquello Arisa a ambas peli grises que solo se miraron mutuamente.

-¿puedes hacerlo Kotori?- preguntaba Minami a su hija que solo la miro un breve momento.

-puedo hacerlo madre- era la determinada respuesta de Kotori que miro hacia arriba.

Ambas saltaron hasta tres y de un momento a otro saltaron con gran fuerza hacia aquellas puertas, Kotori logro sujetarse con un enlace de sus manos, sin embargo Minami no alcanzo a sujetarse y estuvo por caer.

-¡Mama!- exclamo Kotori lanzando un enlace no dañino contra su madre reteniéndola.

Minami tras ser sujetada por el enlace de Kotori se impulsó para llegar también a la nave y sujetarse, asegurando así, que ambas quedaran en la base de las compuertas.

-Volveremos a ayudar a las demás….. ¡Suerte!- decía aquello Arisa a ambas que solo asintieron, fue asi, como Arisa y B-Rise se retiraron de las cercanía y volvieron a los bosques.

-bien Kotori… es hora de entrar- fue la única palabra de Minami que mirando determinantemente a Kotori se aventuraron al interior de aquella inmensa nave.

.

.

.

Wan le daba la espalda a Umi, este parecía bastante molesto e irritado, ya había trascurrido un tiempo descaradamente largo a su parecer y ninguna señal de Kotori tenía en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué?... Maldita sea ¡Porque!- exclamaba Wan golpeando uno de los muros haciendo un gran hueco en el.

Umi por su parte se sentía triste y a la vez aliviada, Kotori había hecho lo correcto al no volver por ella, porque solo le causaría la muerte, por otra parte se sentía triste de no volver a ver a su amada, a su vez, temía de lo que Wan fuese a hacerle.

-tal vez… tal vez si gritas… ella venga- escuchaba Umi decir aquello a Wan, quien rápidamente se levantaba de donde estaba y la miraba de frente una vez más.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntaba Umi retrocediendo lo más que pudo en su prisión de la cercanía de Wan.

-Lo necesario… para que grites lo suficiente y ella venga… aun si tengo que matarte- eran las palabras de Wan que de un solo golpe rompía el enlace que tenía cautiva a Umi.

Esta última, llena de pánico corrió una vez que se vio libre, sin embargo no tardo mucho para que Wan lanzara un par de enlaces en su contra pretendiendo herirla, para su suerte logro esquivarlos, recibiendo una única herida sobre su pie, de esta manera termino en el piso y sin poder levantarse.

-Otra vez no….- decía aquello Umi retrocediendo como podía, en el piso, Wan caminaba lentamente hasta ella.

-Todas ustedes….. y esas malditas de Erena y Anju….. ¡me tienen harto!- exclamo Wan elevando su mano al aire creando un enlace para atacar a Umi quien solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto…..

-¡Umi-chan!- exclamaba Kotori que se aproximó tan rápido como pudo contrarrestando el ataque de Wan con su propia energía.

Wan quedo sorprendido, Kotori estaba ahí justo frente a él con una mirada molesta y haciendo una breve muestra de su poder. Después de tanta espera, al fin Kotori estaba ahí.

-Ko…Kotori…- susurraba Umi mirando acomplejada a Kotori que estaba justo en medio de ella.

-Se acabó Wan- aquella voz hizo que Wan mirara al lado de donde había salido Kotori, viendo así a Minami que también estaba en ese lugar.

-vaya…. Nunca espere una situación tan enternecedora… una dulce reunión familiar- decía aquello Wan con tono burlón volviendo su vista a Kotori que se mantenía entre él y Umi. –Dime Kotori….. ¿No le darás un abrazo a papa?- eran las palabras de Wan que extendía los brazos esperando un abrazo de Kotori, manteniendo aun el semblante burlón en sus acciones.

-Mi padre murió en manos de A-rise….. Tú… tú no eres mi padre-eran las primeras palabras de Kotori hacia Wan que solo rio.

-baya….. al menos esas malditas traidoras hicieron algo útil- eran las palabras de Wan que bajaba los brazos y se giraba para ver a Minami.

-ven aquí Minami….. o te perderás la diversión familiar que tendremos justo ahora- eran las palabras de Wan que dándole una rápida mirada a Kotori lanzo el primer ataque.

Kotori alcanzo a percibir el ataque y logro ser lo suficientemente rápida como para tirar del brazo de Umi y esquivar el ataque de Wan. Minami de inmediato corrió hasta donde el ataque había sido efectuado golpeando a Wan en el rostro simultaneas veces para después con una fuerte onda golpearlo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato estrellándose contra la prisión que hace un momento había retenido a Umi.

-Kotori, sal de aquí…. El y yo….. Tenemos asuntos pendientes- pedía Minami a su hija que solo posaba una expresión preocupada.

-Mama…. Yo no puedo abandonarte…..- eran las palabras de Kotori hacia su madre que solo le sonrió.

-todo estará bien mi pequeña…..- tras esas palabras Minami volvió su rostro a Wan que se levantaba del ataque que recién había recibido con una risa con descaro.

-¿Qué pasa Minami? ¿No quieres que le diga lo que realmente tengo en mente para ella?... le estoy preparando un gran futuro, ¡Eso es lo que quiero darte Kotori!- decía aquello Wan a Kotori que se confundió.

-No lo escuches Kotori…. ¡Solo vete!- decía aquello Minami a su hija que no atinaba a reaccionar sobre algo.

-Yo no quiero tu poder Kotori, yo quiero que tu tengas lo que mereces como mi hija, poder, riqueza… todo lo que quieras y desees…. Quiero que seas mi heredera, para que con ese poder tuyo, hagas de la raza Kerh algo aún más grande- eran las palabras de Wan hacia Kotori que por un momento dudo.

-No disfraces tus palabras Wan… solo la quieres para que siga con tu reinado de terror y extermine a los Aliz, ese siempre ha sido tu maldito objetivo…. Acabar con mi raza- respondía Minami a Wan, su expresión se tornó seria.

-No deberías hablar tanto Minami….. a los soplones siempre le va mal- respondía Wan a la peli gris.

-Escucha Kotori, por eso te rescate de El….. Desde que naciste, tuviste un increíble poder, el quería ese poder para hacer que la raza Kerh superara a la Elemtum y a la Aliz….. Su único objetivo es destruir a la raza Aliz, para eso quiere que te unas a El….. Por una estúpida venganza contra los Aliz, contra mi raza…. ¡Contra tu raza!- exclamaba exaltada Minami a Kotori quien no reaccionaba.

-¡Dije que te callaras Minami!- gritaba Wan a la peli gris y de un momento a otro la ataco con uno de sus enlaces haciendo que esta retrocediera.

-¡Kotori vete ya!- gritaba Minami a su hija para que esta escapara.

Minami y Wan comenzaban una ardua batalla justo en ese momento, donde cualquiera que se pusiera en medio sería una víctima más de la fuerza de aquellas razas.

-¡Kotori! No es momento para pensar, tu madre necesita que la ayudes, cree en ella….. Cuando estuve con Wan, el me dijo todo lo que planea….. Nada bueno desea para ti, solo es egoísta- Umi decía aquellas palabras a Kotori que parecía tener una gran revoltura en su cabeza.

-Kotori por favor…. ¡Reacciona!- llamaba Umi a la peli gris que no hacia movimiento alguno. -¡ESCUCHA!- esto último lo dijo Umi abofeteando a Kotori, esta nunca espero aquello.

-…Umi-chan…..- susurro Kotori sujetando su mejilla observando a Umi que estaba completamente exaltada y asustada.

-Estas evitando que tu hija tenga un destino honorifico, el de un rey…. El placer de llegar a la sima, aun mas allá de las razas que siempre nos sobajaron…..- decía Wan a Minami entre la pelea.

Resabia poderosos golpes así como el propinaba poderosos golpes a Minami, rápidamente posos sus manos sobre el estómago de Minami creando un poderoso enlace que impacto de inmediato contra la peli gris hiriéndola fuertemente y dejándola sin defensas.

-¡Tu maldita raza Aliz!... ¡Solo quiero destruirla junto contigo!... Nadie… nadie se burla de mi Minami!- exclamaba Wan llegando hasta Minami pateando su estómago en el piso.

Minami solo escupió sangre tras la poderosa agresión, así mismo Wan agachándose la tomo del cuello levantándola a su altura y mirándola furioso.

-…Mama…- decía Kotori reaccionando y observando lo que Wan estaba a punto de hacer.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ver como ¡Mi hija! Acaba con tu maldita y sucia raza- eran las palabras de Wan a Minami.

-¡Suéltala!- tras esa exclamación, Wan recibió un poderoso golpe contra su rostro dejando así caer a Minami y cayendo el también al piso.

Wan levanto la cabeza lentamente, sus labios sangraban y en su vista se posaba la de Kotori que lo miraba enfurecida.

-No me usaras para tus cometidos egoístas… ni hoy, ¡ni nunca!- exclamaba Kotori frente a Wan que solo le sonrió.

-Entonces….. te llevare a la fuerza- fueron las únicas palabras de Wan antes de lanzar un enlace contra Kotori que fue impactada por el retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Kotori no fue capaz siquiera de mirar al frente de nuevo cuando Wan se había levantado y la embestía con fuertes golpes también.

Umi había llegado hasta Minami y la había ayudado a retroceder del lugar donde Kotori y Wan llevaban a cabo una gran pelea.

Wan golpeaba sin piedad a Kotori quien hacia lo posible por cubrirse, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Vamos! Deja de fingir…. ¡Muéstrame tu poder!...o acaso…. ¿también te burlaras de mí?- eran las palabras de Wan que dejaba caer golpe tras golpe contra Kotori.

El peli blanco tomo por el cuello a Kotori con un fuerte enlace y tirando de este enlace la hizo golpearse una y otra vez contra los muros de aquel metálico cuartel en el que navegaban. Uno….dos….. tres… eso y más golpes recibía Kotori que no podía hacer nada. Wan la dejo estrellarse contra el piso antes de liberarla y de nueva cuenta caminaba hasta ella.

-me decepcionas hija…. Creí que un gran poder residía en tu interior….. Pero me equivoque, solo eres como el resto de esas basuras humanas y Aliz, no podrías proteger nunca a nadie- decía con seriedad Wan a Kotori que quedaba de rodillas frente a el.

-No hay razón por la que debería dejar que una criatura tan débil como tu lleve mi sangre- decía aquello ultimo Wan empuñando su mano al aire listo para acabar con todo.

-¡Kotori, Yo creo en ti!... yo sé que eres el ser más poderoso en esta nave….. Superas la fuerza de todas… yo sé que tu…. Yo sé que tú puedes pelear hasta el final por quienes amas….. ¡Yo creo en ti, porque te amo!- decía aquello Umi a la distancia.

Kotori escucho aquellas palabras, Umi tenía razón….. Ella había demostrado un poder realmente sorprendente desde la llegada de Eri y Maki, y era momento de sacarlo a flote, si no lo hacía, su madre herida y Umi, la chica que amaba…..morirían.

-mi poder…. Interior…..-decía aquello Kotori poniéndose lentamente de pie y cerrando sus ojos, concentrando sus sentidos en emanar ese poder.

-Más estúpidos sentimientos humanos, No le sirven a nadie, ni siquiera a ti- dijo aquello Wan lanzando un poderoso enlace justo al lugar donde Minami y Umi estaban escondidas haciendo estallar aquella maquinaria.

Kotori se sobresaltó, miro rápidamente ahí, en ese lugar tanto su madre como Umi habían logrado esquivar el ataque, pero no lo suficiente pues Umi sangraba de su frente y perdía el conocimiento.

-¡Ya basta!- gritaba aquello Kotori mirando hacia enfrente a Wan que la miraba con sorpresa.

Kotori se miró a si misma, de su cuerpo parecía emerger una energía de un blanquizco color, como si fuese luz, podía sentirse llena de energía así como sentía las vibraciones de poder en su cuerpo…..

-¿Crees que ahora me vencerás? decía aquello Wan mirando a Kotori que solo poso su vista en el también.

Wan se abalanzaba de nueva cuenta contra Kotori con un enlace más de energía, sin embargo Kotori al cubrirse logro romper con él , lo cual sobresalto a Wan.

-No resistirás por mucho… ¡Ya no te queda escapatoria!- decía aquello Wan atacando una vez más a Kotori con golpes simultáneos como hace un momento, pero esta era capaz de percibir todos y cada uno, reteniendo cada golpe con completa exactitud.

Umi levantaba ligeramente la cabeza al igual que Minami, allí observan los inútiles esfuerzos de Wan por herir a Kotori que con completa facilidad lograba evadir todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

Kotori se animaba por fin a atacar a Wan utilizando únicamente la misma energía que este lanzaba contra ella, Wan lanzaba un enlace tras otro y Kotori era capaz de manipular esa energía a su favor reteniéndola en sus manos.

-No puede ser….. ¡Esto es imposible!- decía aquello Wan que respiraba agitado observando como Kotori sin ninguna gota de sudor retenía toda la energía que el le había lanzado.

-No es imposible….. Papa…. Es el poder que anhelas…. Pero que nunca…..!Absolutamente nunca te entregare!- decía aquello Kotori mirando con determinación a Wan y lanzando aquella gran masa de energía en sus manos contra el hiriéndolo fuertemente en el pecho y haciendo que con su cuerpo golpeara los controles de su nave haciendo que esta comenzara a temblar por el movimiento indefinido que la destrucción de los controles causo.

Aquel ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar a Wan y dejarlo mal herido de rodillas en el piso, justo como él hace un momento tenía a Kotori.

-¿Estas orgulloso ahora papa?- preguntaba Kotori al peli blanco que respiraba pesadamente.

Minami miraba con asombro el poder que Kotori emanaba, se sentía completamente orgullosa de su pequeña.

-yo solo quería….. Hacer de ti…. Mi gran guerrera…..- decía Wan levantando la cabeza, observando a Kotori que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-….y lo conseguiste….- terminaba por decir Kotori empuñando su mano al aire.

Wan de nueva cuenta comenzaba a reir al ver lo que pronto le avecinaba, observando a Kotori con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-adelante….. has que papa se sienta orgulloso….!Mátame!- le decía Wan a Kotori que solo lo observaba sin decir nada.

-¡….Kotori… tú no eres una asesina!- le gritaba aquello Umi a la peli gris.

-No al escuches,… ¿No quieres vengar a tu lindo padre humano?... esta es tu oportunidad Kotori….. Muéstrame que he perdido- retaba de nueva cuenta Wan a Kotori que no se movía.

-¡Kotori! Tu aun eres humana…. Tienes sentimientos…. Tu eres benevolente y buena….. no manches tus manos!- volvía a gritarle Umi a Kotori que solo mantenía su mano al aire.

-Cobarde… eso es lo que tienes de los humanos…..- decía Wan sonriendo con burla a Kotori.

-Yo….! Yo no soy como tú!...- eran las palabras que exclamaba Kotori golpeando con un poderoso enlace a Wan justo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer de lleno al piso.

-¡Kotori!- exclamo Umi creyendo que Kotori había manchado sus manos con la vida de ese despiadado Kerh.

Kotori solo lo observo un momento para darle la espalda y caminar hasta Minami y Umi que la miraban con sorpresa.

-Mama…. El va a pagar lo que hizo…. Pero no en mis manos…..- fueron las únicas palabras de Kotori que ayudaba a levantar a Minami y miraba a Umi con una sonrisa. – los Aliz y Elemtum se encargaran de ello.

-bien hecho Kotori….. Estoy orgullosa de ti…..- eran las únicas palabras de Umi que abrazaba a Kotori.

.

.

.

Las tres salieron de aquella gran nave mirando a su alrededor, Kotori pudo notar la presencia de Aliz y Elemtum en el lugar que habían aprensado a los Kerh que habían atacado a los humanos.

-Minami… logramos detener a los guerreros de Wan, los llevaremos a todos al interior de su nave- la líder Aliz llegaba hasta Minami con una triunfante sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Wan está adentro también, pueden aprensarlo y llevárselo también- decía aquello Minami sonriéndole a la mujer.

Kotori miro hacia los lados, ahí pudo notar que había una humeante nave destruida a la distancia…

-La nave de A-rise….. Esta destruida- decía aquello Kotori a Umi que también miro hacia haya.

-pero…. ¿Dónde estarán las demás?- preguntaba aquello Umi.

-¿y donde estará Nishikino?- preguntaba esta vez Minami a la líder Aliz que solo miro a los demás y ninguno espeto saber dónde se encontraba la reina Elemtum.

Entre los aires aparecía Arisa completamente agitada llegando hasta donde estaban Kotori, Umi y Minami paradas.

-Arisa ¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntaba Umi a la joven rubia que parecía preocupada.

-Vengan rápido…- decía Arisa a las tres que solo se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Arisa-chan?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta Kotori.

-Es Maki….- decía aquello Arisa a lo que Kotori miro rápidamente preocupada a Umi y a su madre, tan pronto escucharon aquellas palabras las tres corrieron tras Arisa.

.

Todas llegaban hasta ese lugar, donde podían apreciar a todas las demás con un semblante desgarrador.

-¡Nishikino!- llamaba Minami a la Elemtum que estaba hincada en el piso, tenía la cabeza baja y parecía abrazar un cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin embargo no lograban verlo ya que justo frente de Nishikino, Nico irrumpía la vista.

-Minami….- eran las palabras de Nishikino que levantaba la cabeza para ver a las recién llegadas, ahí, Minami veía por primera vez a un Elemtum lleno de dolor derramando lágrimas.

Kotori llego hasta ellas teniendo por fin clara la vista, ahí estaba Nishikino abrazando a Maki y Nico justo frente a ella se aferraba al brazo de la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan…..- susurraba Kotori al ver la gran mancha de sangre en el piso, así como a Eri empuñando sus puños contra el piso y Nozomi abrazando a Eri, dejando que sus lágrimas se derramaran también.

-llegue muy tarde Minami….. Ella….ella ni siquiera me conoció…. Mi pequeña…- eran las palabras destrozadas de Nishikino que no dejaba de abrazarse al cuerpo de Maki.

-Mi Maki-chan…. No me dejes…..- era lo que exclamaba Nico quien no dejaba de llorar.

Kotori observaba la escena, le era tan doloroso saber que alguien había perdido la vida por su cometido….. ver el sufriente de Nishikino y Nico empeoraba sus deseos de romperse a llorar también.

-es mi culpa Kotori… ella….. se sacrificó por mi….- eran las palabras de Eri que no levantaba en ningún momento su rostro.

 _-¡Kotori, Yo creo en ti!... yo sé que eres el ser más poderoso….. Superas la fuerza de todas… yo sé que tu…. Yo sé que tú puedes pelear hasta el final por quienes amas….. ¡Yo creo en ti…-_

Kotori miro con determinación a Maki, para acercarse hasta ella y ver que había causado su muerte, un disparo en el pecho…. –Tengo miedo… pero… no me quedare observando- decía aquello Kotori, Nishikino y Nico la miraron solamente.

-háganse a un lado…. Yo….. Estoy segura que puedo hacer algo…..- decía aquello Kotori a Nico y a Nishikino que solo obedecieron.

-¡Kotori!... pero…..- decía aquello Umi tratando de evitar que Kotori hiciera algo.

-Hija…. ¿Estas consiente de que puedes morir?...- esta vez hablaba Minami a Kotori quien solo le sonrió a su madre.

-Igual… no me quedare con los brazos cruzados….- respondía Kotori a su madre y sin decir nada más impuso sus manos contra el pecho de Maki.

Todas observaban lo que Kotori hacía, de sus manos comenzaba a crear un enlace, así como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser envuelto en esa poderosa energía que residía en su interior.

 _-Soy capaz…. De manejar la energía del ser más putrefacto en este universo….. Puedo con la energía de un Elemtum sin morir…. Yo se que puedo…..-_ pensaba Kotori mientras la energía que emanaba de sus manos comenzaba a teñirse de rojo carmín.

Pronto un punzante sentir comenzaba a hacerse presente en su propio pecho, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, pero no detuvo su acción, imponiendo aún más energía poso sus manos por completo sobre el pecho de Maki, sintiendo como la rojiza energía comenzaba a envolverla y a herirla fuertemente así como sus manos comenzaban a arder.

-Agh!... no voy a … rendirme…..- exclamaba aquello alarmando más a Umi y preocupando a Minami que solo observaban junto a las demás llenas de esperanza.

En su propio pecho sentía como comenzaba a fluir la sangre tras un desgarrador sentir, era como si estuviera quemándose en vida, pero sin daños en su cuerpo, de un momento a otro la rojiza energía se convirtió en fuego haciéndola detenerse y caer de espaldas sintiendo como el fuego le provocaba un doloroso ardor pero no quemaba su piel ni sus ropas.

-¡Kotori!- exclamaba Umi corriendo hasta ella y sosteniéndola.

-Estoy bien….. Umi-chan….- decía aquello Kotori adolorida mirando sus manos que tenían fuertes llagas y tras ello miro su pecho, justo donde tenía una fuerte cicatriz y sus ropas quemadas.

Todas de inmediato miraron donde estaba Maki recostada, esta no se había movido para nada, sin embargo podía notarse como la energía que Kotori había puesto en ella terminaba por ser consumida.

Kotori también miraba el cuerpo de Maki y solo agacho la cabeza decepcionada, no había logrado nada…. –Lo siento mucho…- eran sus únicas palabras.

-¡esperen!... miren- decía aquello Nozomi observando a Maki, de un momento a otro aquella mortífera cola se movía.

-No puede ser….- decía aquello Minami observando lo que Kotori había logrado.

Nico se acercó hasta la pelirroja y posando su mano sobre el pecho de esta, noto que ahí, la herida había sanado por completo.

-Maki-chan…- susurraba Nico con nervios tomando la mano de Maki. La alegría comenzó a invadirla cuando aquella mano que sujeto le daba un ligero apretón.

-….Funciono…- eran las palabras de Eri que observaba completamente sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Todas observaban el rostro de Maki con completa atención, justo en ese momento…. Lentamente, los ojos de Maki se abrían, dejando ver su brillante color violeta, con cierto aturdimiento.

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan…- movía un poco Nico a la pelirroja que con una vista realmente cansada la miro.

-…Ni….¿Nico-chan?...- increíblemente frente a todas, Maki había logrado hablar.

-Maki-chan….. ¡MAKI-CHAN!- exclamaba Nico dejando que sus lágrimas de nueva cuenta salieran, pero esta vez de felicidad, abrazándose así a la pelirroja que no terminaba de entender que era lo que había sucedido.

Kotori… lo lograste- decía aquello Umi abrazando a la peli gris que se sintió llena de felicidad.

Minami miro a Nishikino, esta tenía una expresión completamente sorprendida en su rostro, así como estos se posaban cristalinos.

Eri se acercaba a la pelirroja con completa emoción, de nueva cuenta sujetaba su mano.

-Maki…. ¿Por qué no haces lo que te dicen?- decía aquello Eri ayudando a Maki a incorporarse, esta última solo sujeto su mano y le sonrió débilmente.

-Lo siento mucho Eri- eran las únicas palabras de Maki hacia Eri que solo se acercó a abrazarla también.

-oh vamos Nico, déjame abrazarla también- decía aquello Eri a la pelinegra que no había soltado para nada a Maki.

-¡Maki-chan cabeza hueca, cavernaria!- esta vez decía Nozomi acercándose a unirse al abrazo que le daban a Maki como bienvenida.

Todas se unían a un abrazo grupal justo en ese momento, donde agradecían que aquella vida, no se perdiera. Kotori solo le dedico una sonrisa a Maki quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bienvenida Maki-chan- decía Kotori con cariño a la pelirroja que solo asintió.

-gracias Kotori… por devolverme mi paraíso- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki.

Una vez que todas se separaron, Maki con cierta dificultad logro levantarse, Nico la miraba de frente con completo amor acariciando su mejilla.

-Maki-chan….. Hay alguien que… desde hace 16 años atrás….. Deseaba conocerte…..- decía aquello Nico haciéndose a un lado dejando a la vista de Maki a Nishikino, aquella Elemtum que no había dicho nada por lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Maki no se hizo esperar, así como las lágrimas en ambos pares de ojos violetas se comenzaba a acumular.

-…Mi pequeña…. Mi pequeña Nishikino…..- decía la reina mirando con amor y emoción a su hija que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

-¿Madre?...!Madre!- exclamaba Maki apresurándose hasta su madre y abrazándola con todo el anhelo que había deseado durante toda su vida, ahí, justo en ese momento consumaban ese amor que se tenían la una a la otra y lo mucho que se habían anhelado todos esos años.

Nishikino solo acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza mientras sentía el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos.

-eres toda una guerrera mi pequeña….. Estoy orgullosa de ti….- eran las palabras que dedicaba Nishikino a su hija.

-Madre… yo…. Quiero que… quiero que conozcas a alguien también….- decía aquello Maki separándose ligeramente de su madre y haciéndose a un lado, miro a Nico con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano la cual, la pelinegra acepto.

-Maki-chan…. Espera…. Yo…..- decía tímida Nico mirando a la Elemtum mayor.

Maki hacia que la pelinegra quedara de frente a su madre que miraba con curiosidad a Nico.

-Mama, ella es… ummm, mi elegida…-eran las palabras de Maki a su madre que solo le sonrió a Maki y después a Nico.

-estoy segura que cuidaras bien del corazón de mi pequeña- eran las únicas palabras de la mujer hacia Nico que solo se ruborizo.

-siempre….. y por siempre- era la única respuesta de Nico que de nueva cuenta se abrazaba a Maki.

Eri miro a Nozomi y al igual que Maki, abrazo a la peli moraba con completo amor.

-se terminó Nozomi….. al fin… la guerra termino….- decía Eri a la peli morada que solo correspondió al abrazo.

Justo detrás de ellas comenzaban a llegar Aliz y Elemtum, presentándose ante todas ellas con heridas y golpes, pero con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y al frente de ellos la líder Aliz se hacía presente.

-Erikchica, felicidades- eran las únicas palabras de la líder Aliz que miraba sonriente a Eri quien se emocionó.

Estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos- decía Eri mirando con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros y amigos.

-parece que no me equivoque- Nozomi quien estaba abrazada aun a Eri hablaba.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntaba Eri a la mayor que tras una leve risita respondió.

-Ericchi, es la Aliz más hermosa de todas- decía Nozomi haciendo ruborizar a la rubia que solo la abrazo una vez más.

-bien, aquí es donde esta ridícula guerra termina, y Wan derrocado, ¿Qué hacemos con todos esos soldados Kerh?- preguntaba Kotori a su madre que solo miraba toda la escena.

-Kotori, llámalas a todas… tenemos que hablar- decía Minami ligeramente seria a lo que Kotori solo asintió.

.

Todas se encontraban en fuera de la nave madre Kerh donde cientos de ellos eran llevados al interior aprisionados.

Tsubasa miraba con cierto dolor a los suyos, le costaba creer que todo eso hubiera ocurrido por culpa del egoísmo y avaricia de un ser como Wan.

-Kira Tsubasa, tienes el honor de volver a Kerhcler, como la líder absoluta de tu raza- aquellas palabras venia de Minami que la miraba con normalidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo líder de Kerhcler?... espera… ¿Volver? Para nada, eso no está en mis planes- decía aquello Tsubasa negándose a la petición de Minami.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer con tu raza?- preguntaba Minami a la Kerh que solo sonrió.

-yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellos….. pero se de tres chicas que llevaran el control de una manera espectacular- decía Tsubasa sonriendo y mirando a Hideko, Fumiko y Mika.

-¿Líder Tsubasa?- preguntaba Hideko.

-Tengo una última misión para ustedes chicas- decía Tsubasa sonriente y de su uniforme retiraba la insignia de los escuadrones Rise- hagan de Kerhcler lo que nosotros….. Escuadrones Rise….. Siempre deseamos- finalizaba Tsubasa entregando la insignia a Hideko que solo la tomo y asintió con orgullo.

-¡Bien! Líder….. Chicas…. Fue un honor pelear a su lado, pero ahora, es tiempo de volver y hacer Kerhcler mejor para todos… hasta para ellos- eran las palabras de Hideko que con una pose militar despedía a todas.

-¿Tsubasa-chan? Entonces…. ¿Te quedaras? Preguntaba Honoka acercándose a la castaña que solo le sonrió.

-así es, te hice una promesa… y la cumpliré….. Novia- aquello último lo decía Tsubasa con voz traviesa a lo que Honoka solo se sonrojo.

-¡eso….. Me hace tan feliz!- exclamaba enérgica Honoka abrazándose a Tsubasa que correspondió al abrazo.

-Arisa, se te agradece tu arduo trabajo, ahora eres libre de decidir si quedarte o venir con nosotras- decía Minami a la Aliz.

-Yo haré lo que mi querida Erikchica haga, ahora tengo tiempo para todo- eran las palabras de Arisa que sonreía a Yukiho.

-creo que deberías ir, apoya a los tuyos Arisa- decía Yukiho sonriéndole a la rubia que solo le devolvió la sonrisa a y asintió.

-si es lo que crees conveniente, entonces ire, pero quiero volver aquí… y divertirme otra vez contigo- terminaba por decir Arisa dando un beso sobre la mejilla de Yukiho quien se sonrojo.

Minami solo asintió con normalidad volviendo su vista hacia Kotori esta vez.

-Kotori…. El planeta está disponible para ti también, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros- decía aquello Minami a su hija, sin embargo esta solo miro hacia Umi quien le sonreía.

-perdón mama, pero así como tomaste tu decisión de ser una Aliz….. yo tomo la decisión de ser una humana, y quedarme en mi amada tierra- decía Kotori a su madre que solo suspiro.

-¿ni siquiera por el bien del reino?-insistía Minami a su hija que solo le sonrió.

-los poderosos Kerh no necesitan de una humana como yo….. Además…. Aquí tengo a todo mi mundo- terminaba de responder Kotori mirando a Umi que también la observaba.

Minami solo sonrió ante la idea de que su pequeña hija había encontrado el amor y aunque para Aliz ese tipo de amor no era muy aceptado, para Kerh si lo era y eso era más que suficiente.

-lo entiendo mi pequeña, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- se acercaba Minami a abrazar a su hija quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Erikchica… Nishikino Maki….. Ustedes dos…. No tienen opción, ustedes tienen que venir con nosotros- decía aquello Minami llamando la atención de ambas.

-¿Qué?... pero ¿porque nos necesitan?- preguntaba Eri a la Aliz-Humana.

-actualmente los planetas de territorio Aliz como Elemtia están sumamente devastados, necesitamos de todas las fuerzas posibles para levantarlos y hacerlo salir adelante, por ello ustedes dos tiene que venir con nosotras- agregaba Minami.

-No puede ser…..- esta vez hablaba Maki, quien miro a Nico observando como la pelinegra tomaba su mano y le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

-Maki-chan….. yo te amo…. Te amo muchísimo… tanto que no me imagino una vida sin ti….. pero… tienes que ir- decía aquello Nico a la pelirroja que solo la miro con sorpresa.

-pero…. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado…. Yo quiero….!- trataba de hablar Maki sin embargo los labios de Nico la silenciaban.

-ellos te necesitan…. Se una princesa responsable Maki-chan…. Apóyalos…. Tu madre también….. Quiere que estés a su lado- decía Nico llevando la mano de Maki hacia su propia mejilla, esta era tan cálida como siempre.

-Nico-chan….- susurraba Maki.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije de mi padre?... que no importara que, yo siempre lo escogería a él y me quedaría a su lado….. tú tienes la oportunidad de quedarte con tu madre aunque sea solo un tiempo Maki-chan….. Aprovéchalo- decía Nico a la pelirroja que solo miro a su madre, esta le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Nico-chan… te amo, con todo mi corazón….. no olvides eso…. Nunca- eran las palabras de Maki que abrazaba a la pelinegra con total devoción y amor.

-Mientras lleve este emblema, nunca olvidare que me amas y que te amo igual de intensamente Maki-chan…. Mi tonta salvaje….- eran las palabras de Nico que correspondía al abrazo de Maki.

-te prometo….. que volveré, cuando ya no me necesiten haya…. Yo volveré contigo…. Y no nos separaremos otra vez… te lo prometo….. Hasta entonces por favor…. Espérame-decía Maki a Nico quien no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

-y yo esperare por ti…..- terminaba de decir Nico.

Eri miraba la escena para después mirar a Nozomi que sostenía su mano con suavidad, no quería hacerlo, no quería irse… pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Ericchi… así que….. esto es el adiós…-eran las palabras de Nozomi que agachaba la cabeza. Eri no tardo en envolverla entre sus brazos y estrujarla suavemente.

-No es un adiós Nozomi….. Yo te hice una promesa, te dije que si tenía que marcharme volvería por ti, sin importar que, eso no ha cambiado- decía Eri abrazando a Nozomi que solo correspondía al abrazo.

-Ericchi, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser ¿verdad?... sabes que no importa cuánto tiempo pase…. Mi corazón tiene grabado tu nombre, hasta el fin de mis días…. Lo sabes ¿verdad?- decía aquello Nozomi aferrándose a Eri.

-y tu Nozomi…. Sabes que por ti cruzaría todo el universo, que siempre que estas a mi lado siento como mi fuerza se va y te apoderas de ella y de mi…. Y que mi deseo es que siempre estés a mi lado, es todo lo que quiero…..- eran las palabras de Eri a Nozomi. –Aunque mi planeta ya no exista por el inmundo de Wan… desde ahora y para siempre….. tú vas a ser mi mundo…. Mi Nozomi- finalizaba Eri aquellas palabras separándose del abrazo de le daba a Nozomi.

\- y tu… y tú el mío…..- finalizaba Nozomi acercándose a Eri y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, un beso que dejaba claro un, hasta pronto.

Eri y Maki se miraron para asentir y con lentitud soltaban la mano de la chica que amaban caminando en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás.

-es hora de volver, tenemos un arduo camino que recorrer y unos planetas que reconstruir- decía aquello Minami adentrándose a la nave madre de los Kerh donde solo miro a Kotori decirle hasta pronto.

Nico y Nozomi observaban como Eri y Maki entraban también, una vez dentro se giraron para verlas una última vez, justo en ese momento la gran nave comenzó a funcionar y a elevarse lentamente por los aires. Levantaba a su paso el viento y a su vez la puerta principal comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente comenzando a cubrir a Eri y a Maki que solo miraban a sus amadas desde el piso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la compuerta se cerró por completo y la nave comenzó a perderse entre la altura del cielo, desapareciendo así de la vista de todas.

Nozomi sentía una de sus lágrimas resbalar sobre sus mejillas y caminaba al lado de Nico que también miraba el cielo, este comenzaba a atardecer…. Ambas chicas solo se tomaron de la mano mientras apreciaban con tristeza el anaranjado cielo.

Desde sus espaldas las únicas que se habían quedado, habían sido Kotori y Tsubasa junto a Honoka y Umi, estas solo observaban a l cielo también mientras el sonido de sirenas provenientes de la cuidad invadían el lugar.

-Kotori….. Cuando crees que esas dos….. Se encuentren bien- preguntaba Umi a la peli gris que tomaba su mano.

-cuando la otra mitad de su corazón vuelva…..- terminaba por decir Kotori mirando a Nozomi y Nico que apreciaban el atardecer con tristeza.

.

.

.

 **and I! Will always Love youuuuuu! *la cancion del guarda espaldas xD***

 **Rintama:** Lo se u_u siempre hago sufrir a Maki-chan pero ha ya esta mejor o no? XD

 **NicoMaki.s2:** jaja alias ''serrucha tablas'' jaja eso me mato xD pues ni tan tragedia pero si con una finalización agridulce, pero aún resta un cap mas, así que todavía no termina aquí :3 que bueno que te gustara el capitulo.

 **Finnyjake:** ¿No lloraste con Love marginal? ¡Yo llore como marica cuando Nozomi desaparece! Ja pero en fin, me alegra escuchar que lograra conmover o en este caso, romper kokoros xD conque me odias y me amas a la vez TuT por alguna razón tus palabras me recordaron a Sakurako y Himawari xD

 **Lucy:** ja peor que una patada en el trasero, pues no me han pateado mis pompis pero si la entrepierna, asi que mas o menos imagino lo que sentiste al leer esto y me asusta ._. jaja me debes mi helado porque Maki esta vivita y coleando xD

 **SilenCrusade M:** ja no te preocupes, también he leído reviews muy raros *cof cof teddybear cof cof* me alegra resivir el tuyo n_n y pues he aquí el penúltimo cap que espero y disfrutaras :D

 **Mit.V.A:** Si no dejo que Maki conosca a su madre soy cruel, si mato a Maki soy cruel, si la revivo y hago que tenga que abandonar a Nico por un tiempo soy cruel… ¡Perdoname por ser cruel! Ok no ._. Oh sospecho que eres administradora de Cartas locas Toujou xD

 **Nicocchi 17:** La sexy y alienigena Elemtum no me ha hecho nada xD solo quería joder a todos y ver arder el mundo xD pero como todos querían una Maki viva cumpli su capricho y la revivi, pero no estará con Nico muajajajaja :3….. no espera….. ¡Con el tubo no!

PD: lo de sus elemtumsitos sigue tentándome :3

 **Y07:** Espero que tu Kokoro haya revivido xD

 **Nishikinojejeje** : lamento que lloraras por cinco minutos la muerte de Maki para que terminara reviviéndola xD en fin, ja sobre lo de hacer una serie pues…. No considero esta historia especialmente buena, aunque seria genial poder hacer un comic de esto *-* lo malo es que soy pobre xD gracias por tu apoyo y por leer esta cosa de Fic

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:** Maki no absorvio las lagrimas de su tabla ni de su sexy madre, pero si parte del poder de Kotorrita y revivio y final no feliz todavía xD lo siento tenían que irse en algún momento :/

 **Maki is the boos:** te rompi ._. … ¿Con esto te repare? .-. jajaja ¿Quién dijo que Nico-chan quedo embarazada?... aunque no estaría mal 7u7 algo asi como, esta embarazada y no lo sabe nadie, ni ellas mismas y ¡Pum! Elemtumsitos cuando Maki regresa xD….. si es que regresa :3

 **Teveo:** No hizo falta las esferas del dragón, solo necesitábamos que Kotorrita entendiera el poder que yacía en su interior para salvar a la sexy tabla y a todos :3

 **Iscavic:** Yo amo hacer sufrir a los personajes siempre xD no se como que eso le da sabor xD

 **Mi pu*a madre:** jajaja que buen avatar xD pos te digo que Maki si murió pero Kotorrita deuz la revivio xD pero que lastima ahora se tuvo que ir de vuelta con los suyos :v

 **Rei:** ja pues me temo que si estoy jodiendo y mucho xD pero en fin no se me agüite, aun queda un cap.

 **Mio Akiyama Gonzalez:** se soy mala persona que ama hacerlos esperar y sufrir xD pero no mucho.

 **Teddy bibliar locas bear-** el dia que no dejes una biblia será el jodido apocalypcis Zombie, pero ah, como siempre lo haces me puedo sentir tranquila y feliz de poder leer tu GRAN review :3

Ya no se enoje con nadie que se arruga ;) no se porque siempre atinas a lo que pretendo escribir mas adelante, desde la mitad del fic ya tenia pensado todo, hasta el final y me sorprende que intuas que Kotori salvaría a Maki xD te mereces un aplauso xD

Por cierto el dibujo que hiciste de la escena en que Maki le dice sus ''ultimas palabras a Nico'' me encanto, muchas gracias n_n

 **Maki Maki Ma:** baya baya xD asi que ahora hasta corazones me ofrecen con malas intenciones xD ja si Maki-chan es de Nico….. *por desgracia*… oh… olvida eso ultimo xD

 **jaydisita.8709:** un alma en pena…. Espero no me bayas a jalar los pies xD

 **Karly-The Mexican Wolf:** Nico tal vez tenga a su elemtumsito…. Tal vez no :3


	22. Chapter 22 vuelve a mi (Final)

**bueno gente disculpen el retraso y pues he aqui el capitulo Final de Enemy mine que espero y disfruten.**

 **Solo tengo que decir que les agradesco mucho que me siguieran en el trascurso de esta experiencia e hisstoria que me hizo echar a volar mi imaginacion.**

 **agradesco de verdad su apoyo y me hace muy feliz, tanto que tras cada review que puedo leer me hacen tener deseos mas grandes de seguir escribiendo y esforzarme al maximo, de verdad muchas gracias**

 **sin mas que disfruten de la culminacion de este Fic que me deja un lindo recuerdo**

 **No olviden que el 21 de diciembre coemnzare a publicar el siguiente Fic que e escrito al que llame Good Looking Idols y pues en un tiempo mas les prometo reanudar el Fics SoraPile que muchos quieren leer, sin mas me despido y muchas MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

El suceso recorrió el mundo, Japón había sido víctima de un ataque de otro mundo, un ataque de causo destrucción y pánico, así como pérdidas considerables, Nadie olvidaría a esas criaturas de ojos felinos, así como nunca olvidarían que ''ángeles y demonios'' se habían unido para salvarlos de esas criaturas que conocieron como los Kerh.

Un suceso que tras el tiempo quedo solo como una historia más que contar.

.

Nozomi se encontraba sentada en una oficina, tenía un desastre total sobre aquel escritorio, aquella oficina era de un aspecto bastante formal y llevaba un par de horas extra dentro de ese lugar sin dejar de indagar en ningún momento.

-Toujou-san ya termino tu turno laboral ¿no deberías irte ya a casa?- entraba un hombre a espaldas de Nozomi, esta solo lo miro un breve momento antes de acomodar sus gafas.

-Lo se, es solo….., quise quedarme un poco más para avanzar más mi investigación- contactaba Nozomi a su compañero que solamente le sonrió.

El joven peli negro camino hasta ella y poso su mano tímidamente sobre el hombro de la peli morada, era evidente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas tras acercarse a Nozomi, fue ahí cuando observo todos los papeles y fotografías que Nozomi tenía esparcidas en el lugar.

-baya, aun después de tanto tiempo sobre ese incidente en la ciudad, parece que siguen sin saber que ocurrió- decía el joven observando una foto donde se podían apreciar muy borrosamente criaturas humanas con ojos felinos.

-me gusta indagar sobre la gran tormenta hace ocho años atrás, aunque nadie sepa que sucedió….. Solo nosotras- lo último lo susurraba Nozomi para sí misma.

El chico solo la observo, también recordaba la figura de cientos de criaturas rubias en el aire, así como caos total en la ciudad en ese tiempo.

-Toujou-san, yo me preguntaba si, en vez de quedarte aquí….. Tu y yo…. Umm, podríamos salir por un café, o a cenar algo, me pagaron hace poco así que… todo correría por mi cuenta…..- hacia la breve y tímida invitación el joven a Nozomi que solo suspiro levemente y le dedico una sonrisa muy tenue.

-Lo lamento Izumi-Kun, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta una vez más- contestaba Nozomi retirando sus gafas y comenzando a tomar todos los papeles que tenía regados sobre su escritorio.

-Pero…. Toujou-san, tan solo me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, sé que soy más joven que tú, pero, realmente estoy interesado en ti. Sé que si me das una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón podremos ser una gran pareja- decía aquello el chico con un aire insistente.

-De verdad lo lamento Izumi-kun, pero le soy muy fiel a la persona que amo-eran las palabras de Nozomi que terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias en su portafolio.

-pero….. Desde que comenzamos la carrera de astronomía estas soltera….. ¿Cuántos años más tengo que esperar para que te fijes aunque sea un poco en mí?-decía en chico con algo de decepción.

-No tienes que esperar nada de mi Izumi-Kun, nada que no sea la gran amistad que hemos llevado siempre, nos vemos….. y gracias por preocuparte por mi- finalizaba Nozomi dándole una sonrisa sincera al chico que solo suspiro resignado.

Una vez que Nozomi salió de aquella oficina, hacia su registro de salida y así, terminaba un día más en su trabajo de astrónoma, el cual amaba de verdad. Nozomi subió a su auto y fijándose en el tablero de este, como había acostumbrado todos los días observaba la fotografía que tenía ahí con nostalgia.

-Un día más en el que te espero ansiosa…. Ericchi- decía Nozomi observando aquella foto en la que aparecían ella y Eri abrazadas, la rubia tenía una expresión tímida mientras que ella daba una gran sonrisa a la cámara.

Nozomi emprendió a comenzar a conducir de vuelta a su hogar con un vacío en su interior, ese vacío que había perdurado durante ocho años… ocho años que se le habían hecho una eternidad.

Nozomi quien ahora tenía 26 años, llegaba a su hogar con el mismo suspiro de cansancio hasta su habitación y una vez dejo sus pertenencias sobre su escritorio, se sentó en la orilla de su cama observando con detenimiento fuera de su ventana

 _-Nozomi….Nada de lo que puedas darme es inútil, cualquier cosa que venga de ti, me ara muy feliz ¿entendido?-_

 _-…..también te amo… así que bésame otra vez, justo como lo hiciste hace un momento… se siente bien Nozomi-_

 _-así es… recuérdalo….. Soy tu Ericchi…..-_

 _-y tu Nozomi…. Sabes que por ti cruzaría todo el universo, que siempre que estas a mi lado siento como mi fuerza se va y te apoderas de ella y de mi…. Y que mi deseo es que siempre estés a mi lado, es todo lo que quiero…..-_

 _-Te amo… Mi Nozomi-_

La peli morada no pudo evitar sentir que estaba a punto de llorar al recordar todas aquellas palabras hermosas que solo eran un recuerdo más que atesorar. Recuerdos que la habían mantenido con la esperanza de que algún día….. Como Eri prometió ocho años atrás…. Volverían a estar juntas.

-Todo tiene un límite….. Creo que…. Estoy por llegar al mío…..

-Ericchi…..por favor….. No hagas que la poca esperanza que me queda…. Muera…..-

.

.

.

Un día más se presentaba para Nico, una tarde más en la que salía apresurada de su hogar a toda prisa en dirección a su trabajo.

-Nico-chan estas olvidándote de tu almuerzo- Kotori llamaba a Nico que salía aun desalineada de su casa en dirección a tomar el autobús.

-Oh dios! Gracias Kotori- decía aquello Nico volviendo a la entrada de la casa y recibía el almuerzo que Kotori había preparado para ella.

-Ve con cuidado ¿está bien?- decía aquello Kotori a la pelinegra que solo asintió.

-gracias, suerte, que no salgan de casa- decía aquello ultimo Nico dirigiéndose al interior del autobús para llegar a su trabajo como profesora de primaria.

Kotori solo vio a Nico irse y dando un suspiro saco su teléfono celular donde escribió un mensaje.

-¿Cómo va tu primer día en el trabajo Umi-chan? Te extraño- escribía aquello Kotori.

-es un poco complicado, pero recibí una cálida bienvenida ¿Cómo estás tú con el trabajo en casa de Nico? ¿Tienes problemas?—respondía Umi.

-Se lo problemático que puede ser, pero estaré bien- Escribía Kotori.

-No dudes en llamarme si te sientes presionada ¿De acuerdo? Te amo- escribía Umi.

-No te preocupes, ten un buen día mi linda Umi-chan, también te amo- finalizaba con el mensaje Kotori y guardaba de nueva cuenta su celular.

Kotori miro el interior de la casa de Nico para escuchar que algo se caía al piso y se rompía, entonces solo suspiro. Tenía un arduo día de trabajo por delante.

.

-¡You! ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? No puedo terminar de secar tu cabello si no te detienes- se quejaba Tsubasa reteniendo a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño cenizo, justo como el de ella y de unos bellos ojos azules con apariencia felina.

-¡Pero Mama dijo que tenía que hacerlo yo misma- respondía la pequeña niña de manera tierna.

-You solo tienes cuatro años, no sabes hacerlo todavía, además…. Sabes que tu mami es una tonta- decía aquello Tsubasa riendo levemente.

-¿Qué acabas de decirle a nuestra hija Tsubasa-chan?- aquella voz hizo helar a Tsubasa que giraba su mirada hacia donde una castaña cruzada de brazos miraba a la Kerh con una sonrisa fingida y disgustada a la vez.

-¿qué debería secarse el cabello ella misma?... -decía aquello Tsubasa sonriéndole con nervios a Honoka quien solo suspiro.

-de verdad que no has cambiado nada Tsubasa-chan, a causa de eso You está siendo demasiado dependiente y la consientes demasiado- decía aquello Honoka acercándose a la pequeña niña y entregándole la toalla para que se secara el cabello.

-bueno….. Quiero que mi hija tenga todo lo mejor….. Quiero darle los cuidados que yo nunca tuve- fue la única respuesta de Tsubasa quien solo suspiro una vez más.

La menor se acercó hasta Tsubasa y deposito un beso rápido sobre los labios de la Kerh para después sonreírle.

-Ahora mismo eres una gran madre para ella, y una gran pareja para mí, no necesitas esforzarte demasiado, ahora mismo nos haces muy felices, ¿Verdad You?- decía aquello Honoka a Tsubasa para después mirar a su pequeña hibrida.

-Si, mama Tsubasa y mama Honoka son las mejores del mundo- eran las palabras de la pequeña You.

-dios!... ustedes dos disfrutan de hacerme sonrojar- eran las únicas palabras de Tsubasa.

-bien, ahora deja que ella termine de secar su cabello, mientras, volveré a la cocina para terminar de hacer la cena- finalizaba Honoka saliendo de la habitación.

Tsubasa miro a Honoka hasta que esta salió de la habitación, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Tsubasa continuo secando el cabello de la pequeña.

-Mama Honoka se va a molestar- decía You a Tsubasa que solo rio.

-Pero ella…. No está aquí- decía cantarina Tsubasa.

Repentinamente, un aparato que Tsubasa había dejado completamente olvidado entre sus pertenencias con los años, comenzaba a emitir un tenue ruido que ella era muy capaz de escuchar.

¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntaba la pequeña niña.

-¿también puedes oírlo?. Preguntaba Tsubasa a la pequeña You que solo asintió.

-Sí, suena muy levemente, tal vez mama Honoka también pueda escucharlo- decía la pequeña niña.

-No….. Solo Kerh son capaces de escucharlo…. Tengo que ir a ver qué sucede- decía Tsubasa levantándose de su lugar caminando hasta el armario de aquella habitación.

Una vez estuvo tan cerca, se arrodillo frente a una gran caja que contenía su uniforme que años atrás pertenecía a A-Rise, entre esa vestimenta y su arma, ahí estaba aquel dispositivo sonante, encendiéndose y apagándose en una ligera luz verde.

-¿Un mensaje?- dijo aquello Tsubasa bastante extrañada, sin embargo solo tomo el dispositivo y contesto aquel mensaje, lo que vio ahí la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Mama Tsubasa?- pregunto la pequeña niña a la Kerh que se encontraba sorprendida.

-Tengo que decírselo a Honoka- fueron las únicas palabras de Tsubasa que de inmediato se levantó y corrió hasta la cocina para comunicarle lo sucedido a Honoka.

.

.

.

Nozomi se encontraba como de costumbre en su oficina de trabajo, era un día bastante soleado a su parecer, le gustaba eso, le traía buenos recuerdos.

Una llamada telefónica la hizo detener su labor para contestar.

-¿hola?-

-Hola Nozomi, ¿estas ocupada?-

-Oh ¡Nicocchi! Cuanto tiempo me has dejado abandonada- decía Nozomi con nostalgia fingida.

-Oh vamos, justo el martes tomamos la cena todas juntas y apenas es jueves-

-Para mí es mucho tiempo-

-dejando de lado tus bromas, Honoka me llamo, dijo que fuéramos a su casa el día de hoy antes del atardecer, ella y Tsubasa quieren que cenemos juntas de nuevo, dicen que es importante.

-¿Esta noche? Será complicado, tengo mucho trabajo todavía, espero poder hacerlo-

-entiendo, de cualquier forma trata de ir, estaremos todas ahí-

-No todas…-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada, está bien tratare de ir-

-de acuerdo, hasta pronto-

-hasta pronto Nicocchi-

Nozomi colgaba el teléfono dejando salir uno de los miles de suspiros que se le escapaban a diario, No tenía deseos de ir, eso era seguro, pero pocas veces tenía oportunidad de estar con sus amigas todas juntas.

-Tal vez pase….. Solo por hoy- fue la única respuesta de Nozomi que volvía su vista a su investigación.

.

.

.

Nico salía de su trabajo con semblante cansado, pero a la vez sabía que tenía que llegar a casa para prepararse y reunirse con Honoka.

Caminaba tranquila por la calle de regreso a su casa cuando una llamada telefónica la sacaba de sus pensamientos sobre su trabajo, rápidamente saco aquel aparato y se percató de que quien llamaba era Kotori.

-Kotori ¿están listas? Llegare en 10 minutos a casa- decía aquello Nico para guardar silencio y escuchar la respuesta de Kotori.

-Nico-chan….. Ella no está- decía Kotori aquello y de inmediato Nico se sobresaltó.

-Kotori….. No bromees con eso…..- era la respuesta seria de Nico.

-¡No estoy bromeando! Le di la espalda por cinco segundos y salió de casa, por más que la e buscado no aparece- decía Kotori preocupada a lo que Nico comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-No puede ser….. Llego enseguida- era la respuesta nerviosa de Nico que tan pronto como pudo colgó la llamada y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Kotori salía de la casa también, estaba completamente preocupada, ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan pequeña fuera tan problemática?, La peli gris logro ver a lo lejos a Nico quien venía corriendo con una expresión asustada.

-¡Kotori! ¿Cómo se te escapo?- era lo que preguntaba Nico llegando hasta Kotori quien solo se removía nerviosa a en su lugar.

-Estábamos en la cocina, estaba terminando de recoger los platos, mientras los guardaba ella jugaba, pero solo le di la espalda para terminar de guardar los vasos que quedaban y cuando volví mi vista a ella ya no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta- era la respuesta de Kotori.

-No puede ser….. Va a hacerle daño a alguien- era la respuesta de Nico que de inmediato comenzó a correr de vuelta.

-¡Nico-chan! Deberías preocuparte por ella- era la respuesta de Kotori que también comenzó a seguirla y a buscar a esa criatura.

Nico comenzó a adentrarse por los bosques que estaban cerca de su hogar y buscaba con desesperación con la mirada todo el lugar, el atardecer estaba iluminando todo el cielo, eso la angustiaba, pronto obscurecería.

-¡¿Dónde estás Dia?!... ¡No me hagas esto!- gritaba entre los arboles Nico aun preocupada.

Se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor, podía escuchar el agua del rio que corría con ferocidad así como los pájaros comenzaban a esconderse en sus nidos por la pronta obscuridad que aún no era notoria.

Nico se sentía cada vez más preocupada por no poder encontrar a la pequeña criatura y se aproximaba en su búsqueda hasta la cercana sima del rio que corría aun agitado, ahí entre los arbustos de la orilla pudo ver a la personita que buscaba.

-¡Dia! Aléjate de la orilla- gritaba aquello Nico corriendo hasta la pequeña niña que solo le sonrió y a su vez ignoro su orden caminando a placer cerca de la orilla.

Todo conmociono en Nico cuando vio a la pequeña resbalar por uno de los bordes de tierra asía la caída del rio, si su corazón pudiera salirse de su pecho ya lo habría hecho debido a tal impacto que observaba.

Nico había intentado correr hasta la pequeña, pero una poderosa ventisca la había hecho detenerse y cerrar sus ojos por inercia por un breve momento, para después abrirlos y correr hasta la orilla donde la pequeña criatura había resbalado. Una vez llego hasta ahí se inclinó tratando de ver si ella estaba ahí entre el agua, pero no había absolutamente nada.

-¡Dia!- gritaba Nico con desesperación mirando el agua, estaba bañada en pánico.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de bajar de ahí para poder adentrarse al rio, escucho una infantil risa a sus espaldas, eso hizo que sintiera como un hueco en el estómago, rápidamente se giró encontrándose con la pequeña criatura sana y salva….. En brazos de alguien. Alguien completamente vestido de negro a excepción de una capucha color vino que cubría la mitad del rostro de esa persona y un par de adornos en sus vestimentas de color dorado.

-Tu… salvaste a Dia… dios, casi….. pierdo la razón…- eran las palabras de Nico que empuñaba sus dos manos contra su pecho y respiraba agitada y aliviada a la vez, no tenía idea de quien era esa persona frente a ella, solo sabía que había salvado a la pequeña.

-Pareces diferente por fuera….. Pero por dentro no has cambiado nada….. Nico-chan- dijo aquella persona.

Esa voz….. Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz, que aunque sonara más madura le era inconfundible, podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y en su interior miles de emociones la acariciaban y torturaban a la vez. Con una expresión llena de sorpresa comenzaba a levantar su mirada observando con detenimiento a esa persona que le sonreía.

Lentamente aquella persona bajaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro dejando ver su identidad, ahí Nico casi caía de rodillas por la sorpresa de la persona a la que veía de frente sonriéndole con todo el amor que esta pudiera reflejar.

-Ma… Maki-chan…- susurro dando un par de pasos hacia el frente para que con una tímida y emocionada sonrisa permitiera que sus ojos emanaran lagrimas- ¡Maki-chan!- exclamo dejando a flote toda su emoción corriendo hasta la pelirroja y abrazándola neciamente, tanto como lo había deseado todos esos años.

-Lo siento mucho Nico-chan… tarde demasiado- eran las únicas palabras de Maki que correspondía con anhelo el abrazo.

Ambas volvían a sentir esa calidez en sus cuerpos, esa calidez que desde hace ocho años atrás se había perdido y ahora estaba ahí para volver a comenzar.

-¿Mama, quien es ella?- la voz de la pequeña niña que seguía siendo sostenida por Maki con un solo brazo hizo que ambas la miraran, Maki con sorpresa y Nico con nerviosismo.

-Espera….. ¿te acaba de llamar mama? Acaso… ¿Ella es tu….?- eran las palabras de Maki que estaba llena de sorpresa.

-Mi hija…. Sí, es mi hija- era la respuesta de Nico que esta vez miraba a Maki aun nerviosa y la pelirroja no lograba reaccionar.

Maki se separó del abrazo, y con mirada perdida bajaba con sutileza a la pequeña niña que camino hasta su madre y la abrazo de una pierna. Maki comenzó a mirar lentamente a la pequeña niña, tenía un largo cabello pelinegro y unos brillantes ojos azules….. dolía, ver a esa pequeña le dolía.

-Su cabello es….. Tan bonito como el tuyo…. Y ese color de ojos… supongo que, es como el de su padre….. es una pena Nico-chan… yo…. En todo caso…. Ahora que volví, supongo que no tengo de otra que…. Llevarme el emblema…. Si aún lo tienes…- las palabras de Maki sonaban dolidas, cosa que Nico noto de inmediato.

-Maki….. Estas equivocada….. No es lo que piensas, ¿tan poca fe le tienes a mi amor?- preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que se mantenía con la cabeza baja.

Nico camino hasta la pelirroja y con delicadeza levanto desde el mentón el rostro de la Elemtum que tenía una mirada triste.

-Lo siento… es mi culpa, después de todo….. yo me demore demasiado, ¿Es tarde ahora verdad? Quiero decir…. Tienes una hermosa hija que… que te une de por vida a su progenitor...- eran las palabras de Maki que comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás y le daba la espalda a Nico completamente dispuesta a marcharse- perdóname Nico-chan….. Llegue demasiado tarde…- finalizo Maki comenzando a retirarse.

Nico sentía miedo todavía, pero si no hablaba ahora, Maki se iría con la idea equivocada, no quería eso… ella tan solo hace un momento aparecía de la nada, no la dejaría irse otra vez, no después de decirle aquella gran noticia que tenía para ella.

-¡Maki espera!... tu eres su progenitora también….- Nico por dejaba salir aquello haciendo que Maki se detuviera de golpe. –Yo nunca deje de amarte….. Aun después de un tiempo, pensé en que no volverías, pero ella, mi pequeña, se encargó de recordarse cuanto te amo, y que debía seguir teniendo esperanza de que volverías….. No me fallo….. y aquí estoy, feliz de verte….. Pero más aun de que por fin puedas conocerla a ella….. el fruto de nuestro amor- decía aquello Nico con valor y firme.

Maki lentamente se giraba para ver de nueva cuenta a Nico, ella tenía una mirada sincera y decidida, así dirigió su mirada después hacia la pequeña niña que la miraba con curiosidad, esos ojos azules que comenzaban a tener un brillo singular conforme comenzaba a obscurecerse, justo como ella.

-la tuve a los 22 años…. Estuve asustada mientras se desarrollaba, hasta que Kotori me dijo que un Elemtum tardaba entre dos a cuatro años en nacer… fue duro para mí, pero cuide de ella con amor, y de mi misma…. Mi madre me ayudo con todo lo que podía, y aunque le dije la verdad no me creyó hasta que la vio nacer y darse cuenta que efectivamente… ella tenía una cola, al principio estuvo asustada por ello, pero ahora…. Mi madre la adora, mis hermanos también la adoran… yo la adoro…. Y espero con todo mi corazón que tú también la adores- decía aquello Nico.

-ella… es, ¿es más humana?... ¿o es como….. Como yo?- eran las palabras de Maki que nerviosa se acercaba a ambas pelinegras, no podía creer que aquello hubiera ocurrido, esa pelinegra parada frente a ella ciertamente era muy parecida a ella, incluso parecía haber heredado el lunar bajo la mejilla de su madre Nishikino ¿Cómo es que ahora notaba el parentesco?

-tranquila…. Ella es…. Como ambas, es inquieta y necia… como yo… y es tan fuerte como tú- respondía Nico a Maki que seguía denotando su nerviosismo ante la pequeña pelinegra que no había dejado de observarla con curiosidad. –Está bien, Maki-chan….. Acércate a ella, todo está bien- eran las palabras de aliento hacia Maki que aun con timidez y nervios se ponía a la altura de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Ho…Hola…. Su… supongo que soy muy desconocida para ti ¿Verdad?- decía Maki sonriéndole a la pequeña niña.

-Es cierto, pero si nos presentamos estará bien así que, Mi nombre es Yazawa Dia y tengo 6 años ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- decía la pequeña con inocencia a Maki que solo rio un poco.

-Nishikino… Nishikino Maki supongo… tengo 24 años…...- era la respuesta de Maki a la pelinegra que solo estiro su mano en forma de saludo.

-ahora no somos desconocidas, un gusto- era la única respuesta de Dia que le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa a Maki, esta solo acepto el apretón de manos y sonrió.

Nico sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, estaba llena de emoción y sus lágrimas de felicidad no se hacían esperar, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin la criatura que tanto amaba, había vuelto.

Un poco más a la distancia Kotori observaba con una gran sonrisa la escena, ahora entendía porque Honoka y Tsubasa habían decidido reunirlas a todas… era momento de volver a llamar al amor.

.

.

.

Nozomi salía de su oficina una vez más, estaba muy a tiempo de llegar a reunirse con las demás sin embargo, sus ganas eran nulas por lo que, lo único que tenía en mente era conducir hasta su casa y dormir un poco, ya pensaría después en un pretexto que darle a las demás para cubrir su falta.

Lentamente caminaba fuera de aquel laboratorio para encaminarse hasta su estacionamiento, ahí logro ver su auto, una vez cerca de el noto algo en particular sobre el cofre de este, ahí sobre el cofre había una pluma blanca.

¿De dónde salió esto? No debería haber pájaros a esta hora- susurraba aquello y tomando la pluma entre sus manos la guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

.

Todas se encontraban reunidas en el patio de la casa de Honoka y Tsubasa, todas a excepción de Kotori, Nico, Nozomi y las dos invitadas especiales.

-Cielos, le dije a Onne-chan que se quedara aquí y esperara- se quejaba Arisa sentada en la entrada con completa normalidad.

-Sigue siendo una impulsiva- eran las palabras de Umi que suspiraba.

-No olvides que Maki-chan también se fue a quien sabe dónde- esta vez hablaba Honoka.

-esas dos no han cambiado mucho- esta vez hablaba Tsubasa riendo.

-Tu tampoco, sigues siendo una tonta- esta vez respondía Yukiho a Tsubasa que solo la miro con replica.

Umi miraba por quinta vez su celular, en el Kotori le informaba que ella junto a Nico, Dia y Maki iban en camino.

-¿Dónde estará Nozomi?- se preguntaba así misma.

.

Nozomi conducía con normalidad no parecía haber nadie en la calle y todo estaba obscuro, justo al doblar la esquina, tres hombres se interpusieron en la calle evitando que ella avanzara más.

-Disculpen, tengan más cuidado- decía Nozomi a los jóvenes que la miraron con mala cara.

-Mira que auto tan caro manejas, me pregunto qué tanto mas llevaras ahí dentro- eran las palabras de uno de ellos que comenzaba a acercarse a la ventanilla de Nozomi quien la subió de inmediato.

-Esto está mal…- susurro aquello Nozomi poniendo seguro a las puertas e intentando avanzar, sin embargo aquellos jóvenes no se quitaban de en medio de la calle.

-¡abre la puerta! Solo te tomares algo de valor prestado- decía desvergonzado uno de ellos que intentaba abrir la puerta.

Nozomi estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo librarse de ello, nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa, pero eso se ganaba por salir antes del trabajo, peor aún, por no querer ir con sus amigas.

-No me dejas otra opción- susurro uno de ellos retirando las gafas obscuras que tenía puestas dejando ver un par de ojos felinos lo cual sobresalto de más a Nozomi.

-¡Eres un Kerh!- exclamaba Nozomi mirando al joven que solo sonrió.

-Madre humana, padre Kerh… muy sabia señorita- fue la única respuesta del joven que pretendía golpear la puerta para abrirla.

-Les aconsejo que se retiren de aquí ahora mismo- aquella voz distrajo a los tres chicos que miraron a un lado, ahí lograban ver una silueta femenina.

-¿Una mujer? No te entrometas, o créeme te are sufrir- decía el engreído chico a la mujer entre la obscuridad.

Nozomi no atinaba a reaccionar, no fue hasta que aquella silueta comenzaba a emanar dos grandes montículos que poco a poco dejaban ver la forma de dos grandes alas a sus espaldas, fue ahí cuando Nozomi sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con gran fuerza y emoción a la vez.

-ah….. ¿Pero qué demonios?...- decía uno de los jóvenes sorprendido al ver a aquella mujer.

Pasos se hacían presentes y de entre la obscuridad unos dorados cabellos comenzaban a hacerse notar junto a un bello rostro que Nozomi conocía muy bien.

-Nadie… en mi presencia…. Le hace daño a mi Nozomi- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que de un rápido movimiento hizo que el viento hiciera retroceder a los tres jóvenes que se llenaban de pánico.

-El quería robarle, nosotros no hicimos nada- se excusaba uno de ellos que era un humano cualquiera al igual que el otro chico.

-cobarde- fue la única respuesta del hibrido chico que miro aun con más pánico a Eri caminar hasta el.

-Tal vez tus progenitores nunca te dijeron esto pero…. Un hibrido derivado de un humano, nunca le ganara a una raza pura, así que, te daré la oportunidad de marcharte ahora, No quiero abrazar a mi amada Nozomi cubierta con tu sangre- fue la única advertencia de Eri causando que el chico de inmediato corriera tras los otros dos que terminaron despavoridos.

Nozomi tan pronto vio a aquellos jóvenes huir se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su auto y una vez logro salir corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta Eri quien solo le dedico una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos.

-Ericchi…Ericchi!- exclamaba Nozomi quien se abalanzo contra Eri logrando así tumbarla al piso, cayendo ella sobre la rubia y aferrándose a su cuello.

-Estoy aquí Nozomi… te prometí que volvería por ti- eran las palabras de Eri que correspondía al abrazo de la peli morada y dejaba que la calidez de esta la envolviera así como el agradable aroma de la mayor invadiera su nariz.

Ambas podían sentir en el pecho de la otra su acelerado y fuerte latir, un corazón que golpeaba con alegría y emoción su pecho, dejando a flote todas las emociones que habían reservado para su encuentro todos esos años.

-Ericchi….. Eres una tonta….- fueron las únicas palabras de Nozomi que lentamente se separaba de Eri y la miraba.

-Lo siento- fue la única respuesta de Eri que mantenía su mirada fija en Nozomi.

Nozomi se separó de ella para poder ver su rostro, aquel bello y fino rostro con el que soñaba todas las noches y que por fin dejaba de ser un sueño para poder tenerla en brazos una vez más.

-desde ahora en adelante…-

-No importa que ocurra, ni lo que tengamos que enfrentar….-

-me quedare a tu lado…-

-amándote con todo mi ser…..-

-y entregándote mi corazón únicamente a ti…-

-Te amare por siempre… Nozomi-

-Y yo a ti….. Ericchi-

Terminaba por decir Nozomi terminando con la distancia que había entre ambas, justando después de tantos años, sus labios con los cálidos y suaves labios de Eri quien correspondió al beso con la misma devoción y amor.

Era el juego de palabras que decían entre ambas, como si de una promesa se tratara, una que daría luz y esperanza a una nueva oportunidad de estar juntas y amarse, como tanto lo habían deseado y soñado…. Un sueño que por fin se volvía realidad.

.

Eri llevaba a Nozomi a su lado, entre los obscuros aires de Japón, ambas se sonreían mutuamente con amor, era un bello sueño en el que ambas se dejaban sumergir con completa pasión.

-por cierto ¿Qué hacia un Kerh aquí?- preguntaba Eri a la peli morada.

-desde ese día, muchos Kerh se quedaron en la tierra, la mayoría de ellos se adaptaron a la vida humana y tienen un hogar con una familia, aunque aún hay otros como ese chico que andan por mal camino, aunque todos ellos están ocultos ante la sociedad- respondía Nozomi.

-Ya veo, tal vez es mejor así- era la única respuesta de Eri.

-Mira Ericchi, aquí es- decía aquello Nozomi señalando una casa completamente normal, ahí vivía Honoka con Tsubasa y su pequeña hija You.

Cuando descendieron Nozomi noto como las demás se percataban de su llegada por lo que se apresuraban a salir, entre ellas incluso Hanayo y Rin habían sido invitadas a recibir de vuelta a Eri y Maki.

-Miren ahí esta Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan- decía emocionada Kotori saliendo de la casa, y tras de ella las demás.

Eri les dedicaba una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de poder verlas a todas otra vez. Justo como ocho años atrás, estaban todas ahí, compartiendo su sentir.

-¡Eri mira, mira! ¡Soy madre!- escucho entre las chicas la voz de Maki que se acercaba con una pelinegra en brazos y con Nico de la mano, podía notar la felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué?... ¡esto es increíble! Ella se ve demasiado inofensiva para ser Elemtum – era la única respuesta de Eri al ver a Maki con la pequeña Dia en brazos y a Nico sonreírle.

-No sabes cuan equivocada estas, Dia-chan es un diablillo suelto- era la única respuesta de Nozomi que se acercaba hasta donde Eri estaba de pie, esta seguía observando a la pelinegra con mirada neutra.

-parece un ángel- fue la única palabra que dijo Dia a la rubia quien solo se ruborizo.

-oh Eri-chan bienvenida, también queríamos presentarte a You, pero como en cuanto llegaste te fuiste a buscar a Nozomi, ya no pudimos presentártela- se acercaba Honoka a la rubia y le presentaba a la pequeña You.

-baya, es muy parecida a ti, espero que no tenga la personalidad extraña de Tsubasa- era la broma de Eri causando risas en el lugar.

-¡Oye! Estoy aquí- era la queja de Tsubasa a espaldas de ella.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes Kotori? ¿Aún no planean hacer más grande el nido?- preguntaba Eri a la peli gris que solo se sonrojo.

-digamos que Umi-chan tiene miedo – fue la única respuesta de Kotori quien reía irónicamente.

-¿Miedo de que?- preguntaba Maki esta vez.

-Nico no podía ir a un hospital a aliviarse y todas tuvimos que ayudarla a tener a Dia en su apartamento, vi todo….. Todo!- era la respuesta de Umi que sujetaba su cabeza de una manera nerviosa.

-¡Dios! ¡Los humanos tienen una manera realmente horrible de engendrar! Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente Umi- eran las palabras de Tsubasa que también tomaba una pose similar a la de Umi.

-¿Por qué es tan horrible?- preguntaba Maki de nueva cuenta a lo que Nico solo se acercó hasta su oído susurrándole como era el parto humano, Maki solo se estremeció. -¡Dios es horrible! ¿Cómo pueden caminar después de eso?- eran sus palabras horrorizadas.

-hablando de madres…. ¿Cómo está mi madre Maki-chan?- preguntaba Kotori a la pelirroja que tras quitar su expresión de horror le sonrió a la Aliz-Kerh.

-bueno….. Digamos que algo ocurrió en determinado momento con ella y mi madre….- decía Maki algo apenada.

-¿Algo?- preguntaba curiosa Kotori.

-Si bueno… ahora tenemos un hermano tu y yo, es catalogado como uno de los seres más poderosos en el registro universal, y es el futuro heredado tanto de Elemtia como de Alisa, es por ello que Eri y yo pudimos volver, ahora el futuro de esas dos razas está en manos de Minami y mi madre y en un futuro no muy lejano, de el- decía Maki dejando sorprendida a Kotori.

-Y… ¿Qué ocurrió con….Wan?- era la repentina pregunta de Kotori que causo que todas guardaran silencio de inmediato y la miraran.

-Wan fue juzgado por Kerhcler y ejecutado en la corte Aliz…- fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que sorprendían a Kotori.

-ya veo…. Es una lástima que su orgullo lo llevara a condenarse a muerte….- fue la única palabra de Kotori que camino de vuelta al interior de la casa dejando a todas en un ligero silencio. Umi no pudo evitar seguir a Kotori.

-Kotori…. ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Umi a la peli gris que solo le dedico una triste sonrisa.

-Si tan solo él hubiera sido bueno conmigo…. Con mama… con Erena y Anju….. se abrían evitado tantas muertes….- eran las palabras de Kotori.

-nada se puede hacer Kotori, lo hecho, hecho esta… sin embargo…. Algo bueno salió de esto- decía Umi abrazando por la espalda a la peli gris.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba Kotori.

-te pude conocer, me pude enamorar de ti, y ahora puedo estar a tu lado amándote- terminaba por decir Umi a la peli gris que de inmediato se animó y se abrazó a la morena.

-Waha! Umi-chan sigue siendo encantadora!- decía aquello mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de Umi .

Nozomi miraba a su alrededor, todas estaban ahí de vuelta, ahora incluso eran más que antes, fue entonces cuando se volvió a sentir viva, que valía la pena seguir adelante sin importar que, seguiría luchando, siempre y cuando aquella rubia que no pertenecía a su mundo, estuviera a su lado tomando su mano.

-De verdad me siento como en casa- decía Eri.

-Eso es bueno Ericchi, que te sientas en casa y me hagas sentir en casa a mi- agregaba Nozomi abrazando el brazo de Eri.

-Nozomi…..- llamaba Eri a la peli morada.

-¿Si?- respondía la mayor con suavidad.

-¿quisieras ver las estrellas conmigo esta noche?- preguntaba Eri a lo que Nozomi son un rubor en su rostro respondió.

-Me encantaría…- fue la única respuesta de Nozomi que tomando la mano de Eri, entrelazo sus dedos.

.

 **Eri Pov**

Un lugar, con criaturas completamente diferentes fue la tierra y su existencial universo, uno en que criaturas completamente diferentes fueron capaces de convivir y ser uno mismo entre si, algo que quedaría marcado en la historia del universo.

Una historia que apenas comenzaba para aquellos seres que nunca habían experimentado la felicidad.

-Mama, Los niños del colegio dicen que soy extraña-

-¿Por qué You?-

-Dicen que soy extraña porque nunca me quito las gafas obscuras-

-¿a si? Pues es hora de que te enseñe para que sirve esa energía amarilla que emana de tus manos y les enseñes a cerrar la boca-

-¡Tsubasa! Deja de enseñarle a nuestra hija a usar su poder-

-Lo siento Honoka….. No lo volveré a hacer….-

-También intentaron pegarme goma de mascar en el cabello-

-Muy bien, You ven conmigo, te enseñare a darles un buen susto a esas niñas...-

-¿Le diremos a Mama Honoka?-

-Por supuesto que no, anda ven-

Aquellos seres que nunca supieron su lugar en la vida, que se sintieron causa y desgracia de otros, aquellos seres que estaban perdidos en un mundo que creyeron suyo y que a pesar de encontrar y tener la oportunidad de un mundo aún más rico y maravilloso, decidieron quedarse en el mundo que les vio crecer.

-Con cuidado Umi-chan, a nuestra pequeña Hanamaru no le gusta agitarse-

-oh vamos Kotori, solo tengo dos meses-

-Aun así, puedo entender perfectamente su malestar-

-¿acaso sientes lo mismo que yo siento cuando se mueve en mi interior?

-Si…. Eso es la magia Kerh-

-Increíble, de acuerdo seré cuidadosa para que Hanamaru no se inquiete-

-de acuerdo-

-Oye, Kotori-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Pu…puedo besarte?-

\- Aun cuando ya hemos hecho esto y aquello ¿sigues pidiéndome permiso para besarme? –

-¡No escuches Hanamaru!-

-Umi-chan aun no puede escuchar….-

-¿Cómo creerte?-

-Porque soy su madre también y puedo sentirlo-

-bueno….. ¿Entonces me dejaras besarte?-

-Tonta Umi-chan, Claro que si-

Una oportunidad también para esos seres que sumergidos en amargura, soledad y deseos de venganza sanguinaria. Una oportunidad de dejar que su corazón se ablandara y ser capaz de mirar más allá de las luces que podrían brindarle un futuro feliz y lleno de esperanza, donde la maldad y la amargura seria aliviada por el amor.

-¡Maki despierta mira eso!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ruby se está poniendo sola de pie sobre la cuna-

-¡Oh! Es verdad…..-

-¿Estas llorando?-

-Es que crecen tan rápido… ciento como si apenas ayer viera a Dia haciendo su primera manipulación de fuego y a Ruby gatear-

-Es verdad ambas crecen rápidamente, mis dos diablillas-

-Si, tienen que ser tan fuertes como yo, sus colas deben ser capaces de romper muros de un solo golpe-

-las enseñaras a usar sus habilidades… y ¿Luego qué? ¿les enseñaras a asfixiar a sus novios en su primera cita?-

-Oh cielos! Desde que te conocí llevo disculpándome por eso—

-Está bien, te perdono si a cambio me das un beso-

-No hace falta que me lo pidas, así que ven aquí-

-AH!... Espera…. ¿Qué estás?... Ruby está en la habitación también además Dia nos va a escuchar-

-¿Qué importa?-

-¿acaso quieres que te ataque pensando que estás haciéndome daño como la última vez?-

-Eso no pasaría si no fueras tan ruidosa-

-No sería tan ruidosa si tu no fueras tan brusca-

-ah…. Bien me rindo-

-Mira, si te portas bien y cuidas de esas dos mientras estoy en el trabajo, cuando llegue podemos pedirle a Tsubasa y Honoka que cuiden un par de horas de Dia y Ruby y tu y yo…. Podremos hacer todo lo que quieras-

-…..!No se diga más! Yo me encargo!-

-Mi tonta Maki-chan-

Y para esos seres, que nunca tuvieron un objetivo en la vida, y solo andaban sin rumbo sobreviviendo a sus adversidades, Pensando si algún día su mundo podría llegar a brillar, tal vez no antes, tal vez no en un presente, pero si en un futuro, en el que su mundo no sería un lugar para vivir, Sino, una persona por la cual querer vivir.

-Ericchi ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?-

-completamente, todas están avanzando demasiado rápido, así que ¿Por qué quedarnos atrás?-

-Tienes razón, aunque es un poco vergonzoso-

-No te avergüences Nozomi, tu eres la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás-

-y tú eres mi bello ángel que me hace muy feliz-

-Lo se, realmente lo se…. ¿Estas lista?-

-Ummmm…. De acuerdo, me abstengo a tu cuidado-

-Confía en mí, todo estará bien-

-de acuerdo….. Entonces….. Apagare las luces-

-Como quieras mi linda Nozomi-

Tal vez, no estábamos lejos de lo que habíamos perdido, y aunque nos costara entenderlo, fuimos capaces de aceptarlo y adaptarlo a nuestras vidas para poder llegar a ser felices. Un mundo maravilloso con seres repugnantes, así es el la tierra, pero aun entre toda la multitud puedo encontrar a personas maravillosas por las que vale la pena pelear... mientras sigas teniendo esa sonrisa en tu rostro, no tendré miedo de seguir pelando…. Todo sea para protegerte y seguir formando un bello futuro junto a ti, mi amada Nozomi.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **gracias por leer Enemy Mine.  
**


End file.
